Pokemon la Región Zero
by Susurro9
Summary: Todos los pokemon huyen de Gray con excepción de los tipo siniestro y fantasma que lo buscan. Por culpa de esto la gente le teme y se aleja de él volviéndolo una persona solitaria. Pero todo cambia cuando un extraño eevee blanco y un pikachu negro llegan a su vida adentrándolo en una aventura donde estará en riesgo su vida y el destino del mundo.
1. El eevee Shiny

_La oscuridad y la niebla parecían cubrirlo todo, pero en las penumbras se distinguía la silueta de un hombre corriendo, la imagen era borrosa, pero se podía adivinar la desesperación con la que corría. Junto a él se encontraba la única fuente de luz, un flareon le seguía el paso, emitiendo un tenue y fantasmagórico resplandor. Esta pareja corría a toda velocidad, no se sabía por qué, ni hacia donde iban. De pronto, algo atravesó el pecho del hombre deteniendo su marcha en seco. la sangre tibia comenzó a fluir, y se desplomó en el piso cayendo estrepitosamente. El flareon se acercó rápidamente hacia su entrenador, comenzó a gritar desesperado, no sabía qué hacer, la vida de su mejor amigo se escapaba frente a sus ojos. Dos lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos y lloró, lloró con la más profunda tristeza que puede expresar un Pokémon..._

Gray abrió sus ojos cubiertos de lágrimas, otra vez había vuelto a tener ese extraño y triste sueño, la misma pesadilla que lo atormentaba desde el día en que perdió a sus padres cuando era un niño, la cual, a pesar de los años transcurridos, siempre lo hacía despertar llorando. Lamentablemente en el último tiempo el sueño se había vuelto más repetitivo, y cada vez parecía verlo con más claridad.

Se incorporó en la cama y vio flotando frente a él a su querida shuppet, lista para saludarlo como todos los días. Se despabiló un poco y de pronto recordó algo importante, ¡Era su cumpleaños! Ese día cumplía 15 años, en cierta forma ya podía considerar que dejaba de ser un niño.

Gray era un chico alto y delgado, algo pálido, sus ojos eran negros con un aire melancólico que parecían ser resaltados por el hecho de que casi nunca sonreía. Además tenía un cabello gris intratable que prefería esconder debajo de un sombrero. Todo esto le daba un aspecto de espectro que irónicamente parecía muy apropiado para alguien como él.

Vivía en el orfanato de pueblo Crepúsculo desde que quedó huérfano a los 6 años, en un extraño e inexplicable accidente en el que sólo él sobrevivió y que lo marcó tan profundamente que perdió todos sus recuerdos anteriores a aquel evento. A veces trataba de forzar su memoria y extraer algún retazo de su pasado pero jamás lo lograba.

Gray tenía un particularidad bastante problemática: Los pokemon huían cada vez que él se acercaba. Sin importar lo que hiciera escapaban de él, con excepción de los pokemon de tipo siniestro y de tipo fantasma que al contrario de los demás eran muy amistosos con él.

Esta particularidad hizo que la gente comenzara a decir que estaba maldito. Esto le trajo algunos inconvenientes. A menudo los fantasmas lo seguían a casa, y como estas criaturas suelen ser de carácter bromista hasta el punto de volverse realmente molestos, asustaban a los otros niños del orfanato creando verdaderos problemas.

Las cuidadoras le decían a Gray que debía dejar a los pokemon afuera por lo menos en las noches, para que sus compañeros pudieran dormir tranquilos. Gray se defendía explicando que no podía hacer eso, a diferencia de los pokemon siniestros a quienes simplemente puedes dejar afuera cerrando puertas y ventanas, los pokemon fantasmas atraviesan paredes por lo que es imposible evitar que entren. Debido a estas circunstancias condenaron a Gray a dormir solo en el ático, donde sus fantasmales amigos no molestaran a nadie.

Por esto y otras cosas los compañeros de Gray comenzaron a temerle y a no jugar con él. Aunque en un inicio esta conducta hería al niño, con el tiempo terminó por resignarsey se volvió una persona solitaria y reservada. Pero conservó su naturaleza amable y protectora, siempre ayudaba a quien lo necesitara, de modo que de alguna forma sus compañeros le tenían aprecio y a la vez mucho miedo.

Durante su infancia la principal compañía de Gray fueron los pokémon fantasma y siniestro, en especial una shuppet con la que formó un fuerte lazo de amistad y lo acompañaba a todas partes. Era más tranquila y respetuosa que los otros pokémon fantasmas que habitaban en el ático con Gray, gracias a esto fue aceptada por los niños del orfanato, incluso a veces pasaban las tardes jugando con ella.

Ahora que Gray había cumplido 15 años, le faltaba un año para abandonar el orfanato, ya había hecho algunos planes. Trabajaba en una tienda en el pueblo y había estado ahorrando para construirse una casita en las afueras del pueblo, donde estaba seguro que lo seguirían los pokemon del orfanato y otros lados. Ahí alejado de todos no molestaría a nadie, y estaría feliz, prefería los sitios solitarios y tranquilos.

Bajó a la cocina seguido por su shuppet, saludó a todos y tomó desayuno, luego comenzó a preparase para el trabajo. Al salir de la gran casona donde vivía, vio a los niños pequeños amontonados alrededor de algo y se acercó para ver mejor. Los niños estaban jugando con un eevee, pero no era un Eve normal, era plateado. ¡Se trataba ni más ni menos que de un eevee shiny!

-Ah... Hola -dijo Ema una de las niñas.- Mira, este eevee estaba afuera de la casa y nos pusimos a jugar con él, es plateado ¿No es bonito? Y es muy cariñoso, le vamos a pedir a la tía Lala que nos deje quedárnoslo.

Mientras Ema contestaba tímidamente a las preguntas de Gray, el eevee comenzó a observarlo. De pronto una gran sonrisa iluminó el rostro del pokemon y se abalanzó contra el muchacho frotándose contra sus piernas como si lo conociera de toda la vida. Todos quedaron perplejos, un pokémon tipo normal se acercaba a Gray, y más extraño aún, actuaba como un viejo amigo a pesar de que era la primera vez que se veían.

La Shuppet se acercó al eevee y dijo algunas cosas, nadie entendió que pasó pero el eevee se alejó de un salto y se puso a la ofensiva, gritó algunas otras cosas que tampoco nadie entendió y realizó una embestida contra shuppet, pero si planeaba dañarla, no sirvió de nada pues atravesó a la fantasma sin hacerle ni un rasguño.

-Ya cálmate, -dijo Gray algo preocupado.- No lograrás hacerle nada, los ataques físicos no sirven contra los pokemon fantasma.

Gray no sabía muy bien cómo tratar con los pokémon que no eran siniestros o fantasmas, pero trató de acariciar al eevee para tranquilizarlo. Lamentablemente esto desató los celos de shuppet quien comenzó a formar un aura negra a su alrededor que dirigió contra eevee, pero a este no le pasó nada.

-Shuppet,- dijo Gray- supongo que recordarás que los ataques tipo fantasma son inútiles contra los pokémon tipo normal ¿cierto?

Y ahí teníamos a dos pokémon deseosos de pelear pero incapaces de hacerse daño el uno al otro. Bajo estas circunstancias hicieron todo lo que podían hacer, shuppet usó chirrido y eevee usó gruñido. Ambos eran ataques que no provocaban daño, pero al menos se fastidiaban el uno al otro (y a todos los que estaban alrededor también).

Los niños se fueron con las manos tapándose las orejas, y Gray se escabulló sigilosamente lejos del lugar. Para cuando shuppet y eevee se dieron cuenta de que estaban solos, Gray ya casi llegaba al trabajo. Pero shuppet sabía cómo encontrar a su amigo, a menudo iba a trabajar con él, los clientes estaban acostumbrados a su presencia y no molestaba a nadie. Así que la fantasma se dirigió a la tienda seguido de cerca por eevee.

La tienda, era un local pequeño, apropiado para un pueblo pequeño donde no había mucha competencia por lo que las ventas eran buenas. Para cuando los pokemon llegaron Gray estaba reponiendo mercadería en los estantes. Ambos pokémon se abalanzaron sobre el muchacho cada quien tratando de ser más afectuoso que el otro, esto hizo que se cayera el estante sobre el que estaba trabajando y botara todos los productos.

-¡Miren lo que hicieron! -Gritó Gray enfadado.

-¡Eeve ev evee! (¡Mira lo que hiciste!)

-¡Shu shuppet! (¿Qué? es tu culpa.)

-¡YA BASTA ES CULPA DE AMBOS! ¡AFUERA Y NI SE LES OCURRA ENTRAR OTRA VEZ!

Gray tomó al eevee y a la shuppet y los tiró afuera cerrando la puerta con furia. Luego de tranquilizarse un poco se dio cuenta de que había entendido lo que shuppet y eevee habían dicho. "este día cada vez está más extraño" pensó.

Mientras tanto fuera de la tienda, shuppet y eevee habían vuelto a discutir e iniciaron nuevamente una feroz batalla de gruñidos y chirridos, causando la molestia de todos los vecinos del lugar. La situación se volvió tan insostenible que obligó a Don Marcus, el dueño de la tienda a hablar con Gray.

La mejor forma de describir a Don Marcus era con la palabra "Grande", tenía una gran nariz, una gran barriga, un gran bigote, y un gran corazón, por eso le molestaba tener que regañar a Gray.

-Gray ¿Esos dos pokémon que están afuera son tuyos?

-Sólo la Shuppet, el eevee no tengo idea de donde salió ni porqué actúa como si me conociera.

-Bueno, pues parece que ambos tratan de llamar tu atención de alguna forma, creo que tienes algunos asuntos que solucionar así que ¿Qué te parece si te tomas el día libre?

-¿Me lo va a descontar?

-Si.

-Rayos.

Los días que siguieron fueron terribles para Gray, el eevee blanco no se fue, más bien se quedó a su lado y comenzó a seguirlo a todas partes. De alguna forma se las arregló para que los pokemon no lo fueran a molestar al trabajo, pero al regresar a casa tenía que enfrentar sus constantes mimos indeseados e intentos por llamar su atención.

Y así la pacífica, solitaria y tranquila vida de Gray se fue por el caño. Además de las molestias que de por sí le causaban los pokemon, se sumaba el hecho de que los niños del orfanato le pedían que jugara con ellos, porque así el eevee también se uniría al juego. Además de todo lo anterior el pobre muchacho tenía que aguantar las constantes peleas entre shuppet y eevee, quienes al usar sólo el ataque chirrido y gruñido no se hacían daño por lo que sus encuentros podían durar horas. Ambos pokémon eran muy tenaces.

Los nervios de Gray ya no daban más por la situación, hasta que un día ya no aguantó más estalló. Cuando el eevee blanco se tiró contra sus pies para saludarlo cariñosamente lo pateó lejos. El cuerpo del eevee no resultó dañado, pero si su corazón. El pokémon se levantó del suelo sorprendido y dolodio, lo miró con los ojos húmedos y dijo:

-Ev eveee eve eve ev eveee eve (Aunque tú ya no me quieras, yo siempre estaré a tu lado)

Y dicho esto, el pokemon se alejó para llorar solo.

Gray comprendió estas palabras perfectamente, y se sintió frustrado enojado y culpable por lo que hizo. Apretando los puños y rechinando los dientes fue a encerrarse a su cuarto. Shuppet que como siempre estaba cerca, vio toda la escena. La fantasma tenía sentimientos encontrados en aquel momento, no le agradaba para nada ese eevee pero sintió mucha lástima por él, le alegraba tener tal cantidad de sentimientos negativos para devorar pero tampoco le gustaba ver a su maestro en ese estado.

Entonces miró al cielo y se sintió inquieta. El ambiente le decía, algo no está bien aquí, había algo maligno alrededor. El frió viento lo anunciaba una desgracia y el crujir de los árboles lo confirmaba, algo oscuro se cernía sobre todo el lugar, y también brotaba de su interior.

Esta historia fue publicada hace dos años más o menos en y en wattpad. Pero no se que bicho me picó que decidí subirla aquí también, veamos como me va en esta página. Estoy editando los capítulos así que estaré subiendo uno o dos por semana (o eso espero)


	2. Nivel de amistad

La región zero, es una zona poco conocida y aislada de las otras regiones por sus barreras naturales. Por el norte, hay una zona de hielos eternos, un glaciar natural muy apropiado para pokémon tipo hielo pero de difícil acceso a los humanos. Hacia el este y el sur lo bordea una cadena montañosa, que sólo los alpinistas más avezados pueden atravesar. El único punto por el que se puede llegar a esta región es atravesando el ancho rió del atardecer que limita por el oeste.

Este territorio es más pequeño que otras regiones y está cubierto en su totalidad por bosques, pero dependiendo del lugar donde estés el tipo de árboles que encuentres pueden variar. En algunos lugares abundan los árboles frutales, en otros los pinos, y en algunos sectores hay árboles de ramaje tan denso que apenas dejan pasar la luz del sol, creando ambientes oscuros y tétricos.

Las ciudades están en medio de los bosques y no son demasiado grandes, de hecho tienden a ser algo así como pueblos en verz de ciudades, salvo por ciudad lunar, que es la capital y ciudad más grande de toda la región zero. Debido al ambiente, los pokémon más fáciles de encontrar son los pokémon propios de los bosques, como sroomish, seedot, caterpies etc, pero por razones que nadie se explica los pokémon fantasmas son especialmente abundantes en esta región, cosa que los investigadores aún estudian.

Entre los muchos pokémon que suelen habitar los bosques están los pikachu. En la ruta 22 por ejemplo, donde abundan los árboles frutales y crecen muchas bayas no es raro encontrarse con estos roedores, aunque en pueblo crepúsculo y sus alrededores no eran muy comunes. Fue por esta razón que algunas personas que solían pasear por los bosques que bordeaban el pueblo se extrañaron cuando vieron a este pikachu paseando por el lugar, pero lo que más llamó la atención de las personas fue el color de este pikachu, era completamente negro y tenía los ojos rojo sangre. muchos se sintieron mal al día siguiente de encontrarse con él, pero se recuperaron tras un día de descanso, aunque de lo que no se recuperaron fue de la preocupación que le produjo este encuentro, no dejaban de sentir que algo estaba mal. Pero sin importar lo que pensaran, nada podía prepararlos para lo que venía.

Últimamente los pokémon fantasmas habían estado muy inquietos y se habían vuelto muy agresivos, la gente estaba acostumbrada a tratar con las bromas de estas criaturas, pero estas habían aumentado de nivel hasta volverse peligrosas, hasta el punto de que la gente temiera salir de sus casas. Además algo raro les pasaba a los niños. Ya no jugaban, y a menudo se les encontraba taciturnos y pensativos, algunos se echaban a llorar por cualquier cosa, y lo más grave eran sus conductas auto destructivas que tenían. Se dañaban ellos mismos a propósito, no se les podía quitar los ojos de encima sin que aparecieran heridas auto infringidas en sus cuerpos. Las madres estaban desesperadas sin saber qué hacer con sus pequeños.

Esa noche Gray se revolvía en su cama inquieto, otra vez tenía el mismo sueño de aquel hombre y su flareon corriendo en las tinieblas, pero algo era diferente, todo era más siniestro, y se percibía el peligro en los alrededores. De pronto era él mismo quien corría junto a un flareon, pero este comenzaba a desvanecerse poco a poco, sintió terror, no quería quedarse sólo, entonces miró al frente y vio una sombra. Estaba persiguiendo algo, la sombra de pronto se hizo más grande y se convirtió en una monstruosa boca llena de colmillos, que iba a devorarlo y entonces despertó.

Lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos no era nada agradable, frente a él había un gastly de un aspecto amenazante y aterrador, al parecer este había estado usando el movimiento pesadilla con él para debilitarlo. El peligris ahora se sentía pésimo, tembloroso y sudoroso apenas podía moverse, y cuál no fue su terror cuando comenzó a ver que una bola de oscuridad comenzaba a gestarse en la boca del gastly. Se veíaa todas luces que el pokemon planeaba usar bola sombra con él.

La bola ya estaba casi formada cuando se escuchó un fuerte gruñido que le quitó la concentración al gastly haciendo que la bola sombra le estallara a él mismo. El gruñido provenía del eevee plateado que había aparecido para ayudarlo. Gray aún seguía paralizado sin poder moverse, entonces eevee se arrojó encima de él y le mordió la mano para que reaccionara al dolor. El plan resultó y Gray pudo moverse de nuevo, se levantó algo tambaleante y aún en pijama bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, para encontrar que los pokémon fantasmas se habían vuelto locos y tenían a las cuidadoras del orfanato acorraladas en una esquina en la cocina.

-¡Oigan que les pasa! -Les gritó Gray a los pokemon. -¡Deténganse!

De pronto se fijó que el grupo era liderado por su shuppet.

-¡Shuppet basta! ¿Por qué haces esto?

Shuppet se dio la vuelta y cuando el muchacho observó su rostro se percató que ya no era la misma shuppet amable que él conocía, la espantosa expresión de su rostro comunicaba sólo maldad y furia.

-¡Gray! -Gritó una de las mujeres acorraladas- ¡Los niños! ¡Los niños se han ido! Se levantaron de sus camas en medio de la noche y salieron al bosque, cuando quisimos detenerlos todos los pokemon fantasma nos atacaron ¡Por favor Gray debes salvar a los niños!

-Eve eve Ev eve (yo puedo rastrearlos)

-¿De verdad puedes hacer eso? –Exclamó Gray.- ¡Vamos a buscar a los niños!

Pero apenas hubo pronunciado estas palabras, todos los fantasmas dirigieron sus ojos hacia él. Gray jamás en su vida había sentido tanto miedo, donde quiera que mirara habían ojos amenazantes y un aura oscura manaba de todos lados. Pero lo que más lo aterraba era ver a su amiga shuppet en ese estado, mirándolo con odio y deseos de matar.

En ese momento eevee lanzó el gruñido más fuerte que fue capaz de realizar. El piso y las paredes retumbaron, hasta una ventana se quebró, los fantasmas se tambalearon un poco y shuppet pareció recobrar el juicio por un momento. La fantasma vio a Gray mirándola con terror al eevee junto a él, y a los demás pokémon en con serias intenciones de atacarlo. Entonces comenzó a sentir dolor, algo trataba de tomar el control de su mente de nuevo, pero ella no quería dañar a su amigo. Comenzó a gritar y a retorcerse, no podía mantener el control y mientras luchaba contra esta fuerza extraña que la atormentaba los demás pokemon se dispusieron a atacar a Gray. Entonces en un acto desesperado por protegerlo, sacó fuerza de donde no tenía y habilidad de donde no había y alejó a todos los fantasmas con el ataque psíquico, una vez hecho esto se desplomó en el piso.

-¡Shuppet!- Gritó gray mientras corría a ver a su pokemon- ¿Estás bien? Responde.

-Eve ev eve eve eve

-¿Cómo que algo está controlando a shuppet?

-Eve eve eveve eeeev eveeeeee

-¿Esto también controla a los niños?

-Eve

-Ya veo entonces para salvar a shuppet y a los niños debemos detener a esta cosa.

-Eve

-Está bien, vamos eevee, shuppet volveré por ti espérame por favor.

Salió corriendo a toda velocidad de la casona seguido de cerca por su eevee y se internaron en el bosque. Gray a menudo iba a pasear por el bosque pero nunca había estado ahí de noche, todo era distinto, los sonidos, los colores, las sensaciones, escuchó los chillidos de unos zubat en las lejanías, y vio los rojos ojos de un hoothoot que escapó despavorido. Por lo menos no tendrían que preocuparse de que los pokémon les obstruyeran el paso, excepto por los fantasmas.

Eevee iba guiando el camino pero se detuvo en seco cuando comenzaron a escuchar una extraña canción.

"pika pika pikachu pi ka ka pika pika pikachu pikaaaaa"

Esta extraña canción hacía que Gray se sintiera triste, pero no era una tristeza común, era como si toda la esperanza del mundo se desvaneciera dejando nada más que una agujero oscuro en su corazón. Sintió deseos de llorar pero sacudió su cabeza tratando de despejar su mente, había un dolor agudo en su pecho y un nudo en su garganta, lo único que quería era morir para deshacerse de esa tristeza que le carcomía el alma. De pronto su respiración se detuvo impactado por lo que acababa de descubrir, esta extraña canción provocaba una profunda tristeza en quien la escuchaba. Un adulto podía sobreponerse a esta sensación, pero estos sentimientos podían ser demasiado fuertes para el frágil corazón de un niño y al no poder eliminar el malestar buscarían la única solución posible: La muerte.

-¡EEVEE! ¡RAPIDO LOS NIÑOS ESTÁN EN GRAVE PELIGRO!

Gray junto a eevee corrían lo más rápido que podían en medio de la espesura del bosque, esquivando árboles y ocultándose de los pokémon fantasmas que acechaban en los alrededores. El camino comenzó a volverse empinado y los árboles un poco más distanciados unos de otros. Gray reconoció el camino por el que eevee lo estaba guiando, se dirigían hacia un acantilado bastante famoso llamado la cima del destino. El lugar era conocido por la hermosa vista del pueblo que ofrecía, Gray siempre decía que cuando tuviera una novia la llevaría allí a mirar las estrellas, pero ahora ese hermoso lugar le parecía el sitio más terrible del mundo.

Ya casi habían llegado a la cima y la misteriosa canción se escuchaba fuerte y clara. A pesar de lo apremiante de la situación decidieron acercarse con cautela y se ocultaron detrás de un árbol a observar. Desde allí vieron a un enorme grupo de niños, no sólo los que vivían en el orfanato, sino que también los demás niños del pueblo. Gray se estaba preguntando si acaso todos los niños del pueblo estarían reunidos ahí. Mirando con más detalle se fijó en que todos tenían expresiones de dolor, la vista perdida y lloraban con desconsuelo. Cerca de ellos cantando su diabólica canción había un pikachu negro, con unos ojos destellantes, rojos como la sangre. El pikachu cesó su horrible cántico y se dirigió hacia una niña pequeña.

-Ema -susurró Gray.

-Pika pika pikachu (Sientes dolor y pena) pikachu piiiiii (porque eres horrible y cruel) pika piiii pika pikachu (eres maldad pura, no deberías existir) pika pika chuuuu (acaba con tu dolor ahora).

Ema comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el acantilado y se detuvo en el borde mirando hacia el fondo con los ojos llorosos, Gray ya no esperó más y salió de su escondite corriendo desesperadamente para salvar a Ema, pero ya era demasiado tarde. La niña dio el último paso y cayó al vacío desvaneciéndose en la oscuridad.

-NOOOO EMAA ¡PORQUÉ!... -Las lágrimas comenzaron brotar de sus ojos por la impotencia que sentía.- Eran tan pequeña, no merecía esto.

Gray lloraba golpeando el piso frustrado mientras el pikachu reía maliciosamente. El muchacho dirigió sus ojos al pokémon, sus orbes negras enfrentaron los rojos ojos del pokemon y una palabra se infiltró en su mente... "venganza". Se puso de pie lentamente, su rostro ya no había expresión, su corazón se había vaciado de cualquier sentimiento, no le importaba nada, solo quería acabar con esa diabólica criatura. Entonces sintió un dolor en su mano, eevee lo había mordido de nuevo y lo miraba con reproche.

-Ev, eve eve eve eeeeveeeee eveee ev eveee (¿La venganza es tuya o del pikachu? ¡No te confundas Gray!).

Gray no entendía que quería decir eevee con esto, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello, porque repentinamente escucharon un grito que venía del acantilado. Ante la sorpresa de todos Ema se elevó flotando, una extraña aura calipso rodeaba su cuerpo. No tardaron mucho en reconocer que eso debía ser el efecto del movimiento psíquico, pero para disipar sus dudas apareció junto a ella la Shuppet de Gray ¡Ella había salvado a la niña de morir! La fantasma depositó a la pequeña con cuidado en el suelo y cayó al piso.

Shuppet estaba muy débil, y aún trataba de resistirse al control mental que ejercía el malvado pikachu, jadeando y retorciéndose ya no podía hacer nada más. Entonces eevee una vez más, lanzó un potente gruñido, este de alguna forma pareció des concentrar a pikachu haciendo que perdiera el control que tenía sobre los niños y shuppet. Los pequeños que habían estado en una especie de estado de inconsciencia se recuperaron y miraron a su alrededor asustados.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-¡Tomen a shuppet y huyan! - Gritó Gray.- Rápido no hay tiempo.

Los niños obedecieron al instante, pikachu se disponía a seguirlos pero eevee le obstruyó el paso.

-Si quieres hacerles daño primero tienes que pasar sobre nosotros -dijo Gray firmemente.- ¡Eevee usa embestida!

Eevee obedeció y se lanzó contra pikachu haciéndolo retroceder pero sin causar daños excesivos. A decir verdad eevee no era muy fuerte, en lo que llevaba de vida nunca había tenido un entrenamiento serio, cosa que lo ponía en desventaja, lo único que sabía hacer era embestir y gruñir.

El pikachu contra atacó rápidamente con un trueno negro extremadamente poderoso que causó severos daños. Sin dejar tiempo para reaccionar el roedor continuó lanzando truenos que eevee a duras penas podía esquivar. Siguió atacando sin piedad y cada vez más rápido hasta que su oponente ya no pudo esquivar más a taques y quedó tan lastimado que apenas si podía mantenerse en pie. Entonces pikachu comenzó a almacenar energía y se preparó para lanzar un último ataque terrible y peligroso, gritó al firmamento lanzando un aura oscura, el cielo nocturno se nubló y un trueno gigante cayó encima de pikachu llenándolo de poder y sin dudar lanzó este ataque contra el pobre eevee que ya no se podía mover del miedo. Gray cogió a eevee y lo salvó del mortal ataque por apenas unos segundos, de hecho el trueno logró chamuscar un poco su pijama.

Aunque lograron esquivar el ataque más mortal de pikachu aún no estaban a salvo. El pokemon comenzó a acumular energía en su cola, la energía acumulada rodeó la extremidad haciendo que se viera más grande e imponente. Las chispas caían lanzando destellos azules y dejando marcas negras en el suelo mientras la extremidad seguía creciendo hasta alcanzar un tamaño impresionante. Entonces pikachu comenzó a compactar la electricidad de su cola y darle forma, hasta que adquirió el aspecto de una fantasmagórica hacha negra.

Con esta hacha de electricidad negra se dispuso a golpear a Gray y al pequeño eevee que llevaba en los brazos. El muchacho logró esquivarlo por poco y comprobó con horror el poder destructivo de esta cola al ver que el árbol que se encontraba detrás de él ahora estaba partido a la mitad. Pikachu siguió atacando con su cola hacha y Gray esquivando como podía. En su frenética carrera por salvar su vida tropezó y cayó torciéndose el tobillo, ya podría huir más.

El pikachu se acercaba ahora lentamente sabiendo que su presa no tenía escapatoria. Gray miró con pena al eevee que llevaba en los brazos, y comenzó a hablarle.

-Lo siento eevee, por favor perdóname por lo que te hice. Lamento haberte pateado el otro día, no tengo excusa, yo te rechacé siendo que lo único que tú querías era ser mi amigo. Un buen amigo nunca debería ser rechazado y sé que no podría encontrar a nadie mejor que tú, ojalá pudiéramos comenzar de nuevo pero parece que es mi fin, lo lamento tanto, pero tú aún puedes salvarte, por favor huye...

-Eve eveeee (Eso nunca) -Eevee lo miró con una amplia sonrisa, de sus ojos cayeron dos lágrimas y comenzó a evolucionar.

* * *

 **Cuando solía publicar esta historia tenía la costumbre de subirla los jueves, veamos si consigo retomar esa costumbre, ahora mi horario es algo más complicado que en eso viejos tiempos.**

 **Gracias por leer!**


	3. El umbreon shiny

El cuerpo eevee comenzó a brillar, su tamaño aumentó y su forma cambió. Cuando su luz se apagó, Gray tenía frente suyo a un umbreon shiny, su pelaje era negro como el de todos los umbreon, pero sus anillos, normalmente amarillos eran de un pálido celeste, y sus ojos en vez de ser de un siniestro color rojo eran amarillos y emanaban paz.

El diabólico pikachu vio la escena perplejo, pero no se dejó amedrentar y dirigió su cola hacha contra Gray, entonces umbreon se interpuso y recibió el ataque en su lugar y aunque recibió daños, se mantuvo firme, tras evolucionar su defensa especial había aumentado mucho, y pronto demostraría que su poder de ataque también había mejorado. Umbreon realizó una embestida y esta vez sí causó daños notables a pikachu quien ya no se sentía tan seguro frente a su oponente, por lo que decidió atacar a distancia con una serie de impactruenos que Umbreon esquivó con facilidad.

-Umbreon trata de acercarte, esquiva sus truenos y atácalo de cerca como sea -gritó Gray.

El pokémon obedeció y se dirigió hacia pikachu dispuesto a realizar un ataque frontal. El roedor no tardó en reaccionar y arrojó un trueno hacia umbreon, pero para su sorpresa, antes de que el ataque eléctrico pudiera alcanzarlo umbreon se esfumó reapareciendo justo detrás suyo donde lo embistió con fuerza.

En mitad de la pelea Umbreon había aprendido finta, que consistía en utilizar la velocidad para realizar un rápido movimiento que permite escapar del rango de visión del oponente y acercarse para atacar por la espalda, es un movimiento traicionero pero muy efectivo pues es casi imposible esquivarlo.

El pokémon siniestro continuó atacando despiadadamente y sin tregua, Gray miraba la batalla casi sin aliento. Pikachu estaba perdiendo, cada vez estaba más lento y más débil, y finalmente en un momento de desesperación pikachu lanzó el trueno más poderoso que pudo arrojando a Umbreon lejos. Pero ese fue su ataque final, ya no le quedaba energía, entonces furioso y frustrado gritó.

-Pikaaaa pikachuuuu pikachu chuuuuu (porqué defiendes a los niños, ellos son crueles y despiadados, ellos me dejaron morir, me abandonaron) pikaaaaaaa pika piii chuuuu (y eso que yo siempre estuve a su lado).

Pikachu puso una expresión de dolor y gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos. Entonces Gray se percató de lo que pasaba, ese pokémon estaba poseído por un espíritu que buscaba venganza contra los niños pero ¿Qué era aquello tan terrible que le hicieron unos pequeños a un pokémon para generar tal odio? No tuvieron tiempo para responder esa pregunta porque el pikachu emprendió la huída. Umbreon se disponía a seguirlo pero Gray lo detuvo.

-Déjalo Umbreon, ya tendremos tiempo de ocuparnos de eso.

La historia de la hazaña de Gray salvando a los niños se extendió rápidamente por el pueblo y el muchacho se convirtió en el héroe local. Todos querían saludarlo y estrechar su mano, incluso le llegaron bastantes regalos de parte de las madre agradecidas, y aunque las intenciones de los vecinos eran buenas, estas conductas fastidiaban bastante a Gray. Él era una persona solitaria y callada que prefería mantenerse alejado de la gente, como había estado toda su vida. Ahora de pronto recibir tantas atenciones era muy molesto para él que no estaba acostumbrado a estas cosas.

Así fue como durante los días que siguieron se quedó encerrado en el orfanato con la excusa de que debía descansar su tobillo lastimado. Las cuidadoras que lo conocían bien comprendieron su necesidad de soledad y lo dejaron en paz, también les dijeron a los niños que no lo molestaran tanto. Pero lo que no pudieron mantener alejado de él fue a Shuppet y a Umbreon.

Ambos pokémon sólo querían estar cerca de Gray y en lo posible mantener alejado al otro. Así sus molestas batallas se reanudaron con la diferencia de que ahora, Shuppet tenía tenía un nuevo ataque para utilizar, pues había aprendido el ataque psíquico, que aunque era inútil contra los pokemon siniestro, le servía para arrojar cosas encima de Umbreon. El lado bueno de eso fue que ahora sus peleas terminaban rápido y no causaban mayores molestias, aunque eso fue hasta que Umbreon aprendió el ataque bola sombra, el cuál por alguna razón era particularmente poderoso. La primera vez que lo usó fue en la alcoba de Gray, el ataque pilló a Shuppet desprevenida quien terminó noqueada al instante, por desgracia también noqueó a Gray y dejó un desastre de proporciones colosales en la alcoba. Después de eso el muchacho les prohibió estrictamente a ambos pokémon que entraran a su pieza o que tuvieran peleas dentro del orfanato.

En los días que siguieron Gray comprobó que su Umbreon aparte de ser de un color inusual tenía ciertas particularidades en su carácter. Gray conocía bien a los pokémon tipo siniestro, en general eran criaturas frías, calculadoras, desconfiadas, solitarias y ariscas, en algunos casos hasta podían ser crueles. Pero eso no significaba que fueran pokémon malvados, simplemente era su naturaleza, de hecho eran de los pokémon más fieles que se podían encontrar, y aunque no demostraran sus sentimientos, eran capaces de sentir un profundo aprecio por su entrenador y ayudarlo en todo lo que necesitara, incluso hasta eran capaces de dar su vida por él. En cierta forma se parecían un poco a Gray, a menudo la gente decía que él tenía el carácter de un pokémon siniestro.

Pero este Umbreon shiny era distinto de todo lo esperado, es cierto que era muy desconfiado y frio con los desconocidos y los miraba con recelo, pero en cambio con los niños pequeños era muy cariñoso y juguetón, y con las personas que identificaba como importantes para Gray era alegre y protector, pero cuando más manifestaba esta personalidad, era cuando estaba junto a Gray.

Era extremadamente alegre y emotivo, por ejemplo cada vez que Gray llegaba a casa del trabajo Umbreon se le tiraba encima, pero como ya no era un pequeño eevee, lo botaba al piso, luego recostado encima de Gray le lamia el rostro cariñosamente hasta que este le pedía que se bajara. Umbreon se bajaba y seguía a Gray saltando alegremente detrás suyo. A veces Gray sorprendía al pokémon vigilándolo atentamente, y cuando le preguntaba que pasaba, éste simplemente no respondía, ladeaba la cabeza le mostraba la lengua y movía la cola, era difícil saber en que estaba pensando.

El sueño de Gray seguía repitiéndose pero ahora era más nítido que antes, veía al hombre corriendo por aquel lugar oscuro y a su lado aquel flareon que lo seguía fielmente. Ahora era capaz de distinguir algunos detalles más, como que el hombre era muy delgado y usaba una capa, pero lo principal es que ahora sabía la razón por la que aquella persona y su pokémon corrían, estaban persiguiendo algo… ¿Pero qué? Gray no sabía por qué, pero aquel sueño le hacía pensar mucho en el pikachu negro, ¿Acaso estarían relacionados?

No podía quitarse esa idea de la cabeza, tampoco podía dejar de pensar en la expresión del rostro de ese pikachu. Sin duda se trataba de un alma atormentada que seguiría causando problemas mientras no encontrara paz. Gray estaba convencido de que la única persona que podía ayudarlo era él mismo, después de todo, había nacido con un talento natural para entender estas cosas, por lo que decidió abandonar su hogar y emprender un viaje para encontrar y ayudar a ese pokémon.

No se equivocó al suponer que Shuppet y Umbreon lo acompañarían, ambos pokémon estaban dispuestos a seguirlo hasta el fin del mundo si era necesario. Los niños del orfanato se pusieron un poco triste al saber que Gray se iba pero este prometió que volvería pronto, las personas del pueblo también se entristecieron al saber de su partida, a pesar de su carácter frio y antisocial Gray siempre había sido amable con los demás y ayudaba a quien lo necesitara, cosa que hizo que se ganara el aprecio de todos, solo que no se notaba mucho por el miedo que le tenía. A pesar de eso, le hicieron una modesta fiesta de despedida y le obsequiaron algunas cosas para su viaje, una mochila, algo de ropa y otros enseres. Y de parte de Don Marckus un libro sobre pokémon junto a unas pokebolas para shuppet y Umbreon y también algunas extra por si encontraba algún pokémon interesante que quisiera capturar.

Al día siguiente cuando ya estaba todo listo para su partida, se dispuso a meter a sus compañeros de viaje en sus pokebolas. Shuppet entró obedientemente, pero Umbreon se negó rotundamente, le gruñó a Gray, le hizo una pataleta, se escapó y se escondió debajo de la cama. Finalmente se subió al techo gritando a toda voz que él no entraría en una pokebola. No hubo forma de hacerlo bajar, sólo lo hizo cuando Gray le prometió que no lo obligaría a entrar en su pokebola. Dicho esto Umbreon bajó tranquilamente y lamió la mano de su entrenador quien lo único que pudo hacer fue lanzar un profundo suspiro ¿Qué aventuras le depararía el destino junto a este pokémon tan raro?

* * *

El plan era subir este capítulo el jueves, pero no pude... Es el problema de meterse en más actividades de las que se pueden cubrir, uf... Pero no aprendo, me sigo metiendo en cosas, pero igual esto saldrá adelante, total la historia está escrita, solo la estoy corrigiendo.


	4. La chica del espeon

Durante una semana Gray viajó sin encontrar demasiadas novedades en su camino, pero aquel viaje tranquilo le sirvió para conocer mejor a su umbreon y darse el tiempo de entrenarlo apropiadamente. Así fue como con un poco de esfuerzo... Bueno en realidad con bastante esfuerzo, logró que aprendiera mordisco.

A decir verdad Umbreon era un pokémon bastante perezoso y quejumbroso en lo que respectaba al entrenamiento, sus mayores intereses eran jugar y vigilar a Gray. En este último punto llegaba a ser perturbador. Gray no podía ni ir al baño tranquilo, el pokémon lo seguía a todas partes, y siempre estaba alerta a todo lo que ocurriera a su alrededor, se sobresaltaba ante cualquier sonido que no pudiera explicar, y miraba con recelo a todos los pokémon que se acercaban a Gray a una distancia que considerara inapropiada.

Su preocupación era tan grande que cualquiera diría que la vida de su entrenador corría peligro. Este comportamiento ponía bastante nervioso a Gray, quien ni siquiera podía regañarlo, pues ante cualquier cosa que le dijera respecto a esta actitud, Umbreon armaba un berrinche de grandes proporciones. Incluso un vez, había hecho un escándalo tan grande que terminó despertando a un nido de beedreels, quienes no dudaron en perseguirlos furiosos dispuestos a atacarlos sin siquiera darles tiempo de defenderse.

Otros problemas eran los que se creaban cuando shuppet y Umbreon se juntaban. Ambos pokémon luchaban constantemente entre sí, no había forma de que se llevaran bien, por eso Gray hacía todo lo posible por mantener a Shuppet en su pokebola, pero era imposible evitar que se encontraran cuando les daba de comer, además no podía mantener a Shuppet constantemente encerrada, era necesario dejarla salir para que se ejercitara. Así con estas constantes dificultades transcurrió su agitada semana.

Aún con todas estas distracciones, Gray no perdía de vista su objetivo, encontrar al pikachu negro, pero era difícil seguirle el rastro. No encontró muchas personas en el camino a quienes pudiera preguntar por el pokemon y la verdad es que aquellos que se encontraban con él, preferían olvidar su existencia y lo que menos hacían era fijarse por donde se había ido.

Debido a esto Gray optó por consultar con algunos pokémon que encontrara por ahí, ya se había acostumbrado a su nueva habilidad de hablar con los pokémon y pensaba sacarle provecho. Pero lamentablemente, como siempre había sido, los pokémon preferían mantenerse alejados de Gray y evitar todo contacto con él, así era difícil pedir indicaciones. Los pokémon fantasmas no habían visto nada, y no había muchos pokémon siniestro a quienes consultar, finalmente un Purrlion le sugirió a Gray que le preguntara a los pokémon voladores, ellos siempre estaban atentos y se fijaban en todo lo que ocurría alrededor.

Le pareció una buena sugerencia y lo intentó, pero los únicos que no salieron volando ante su presencia fueron los murkrow y por desgracia estos pájaros son la peor opción cuando se trata de pedir indicaciones. Estas aves eran traviesas y traicioneras, además de que tenían afición por hacer que la gente se perdiera. Gray lo sabía muy bien pero no tenía alternativa.

Durante un par de días el peligris anduvo perdido siguiendo las instrucciones de los murkrow, pero el colmo fue cuando en un momento consultó con un grupo de tres de estas aves y cada una señaló una dirección diferente, en este punto Gray ya estaba al borde de la desesperación.

Fue entonces cuando una valiente pachirizu se acercó tímidamente a Gray y compadeciéndose de él le dio la primera pista confiable sobre el paradero del pokémon. Según lo que dijo la ardilla, ella había visto al pikachu negro dirigirse hacia el norte, a una ciudad en la que había una enorme torre abandonada en una zona donde abundaban los árboles de bayas atania. Con estas pistas Gray dedujo que el pikachu negro se dirigía hacia ciudad Lunar, era la única ciudad que cumplía con esas características.

Ahora que tenía una pista del camino que debía seguir, el muchacho estaba muy optimista y de buen humor, incluso el día parecía sonreírle, estaba despejado y soleado, las luz se colaba entre las ramas de los árboles del bosque creando un hermoso camino manchado, los pokémon estaban muy animados, se podía escuchar el canto de los pidgey, swablu, tailows y otros pokemon pájaros, el clima templado parecía invitar a jugar, Gray estaba tan feliz que hasta las locuras de umbreon le hacían gracia.

El pokémon como siempre vigilaba los alrededores y caminaba con cautela como si fuera su guardaespaldas. En un momento le gruñía amenazadoramente a una pareja de ferrets que lo ignoraban, y en otro le ladraba a los butterfrees que volaban por encima de los árboles. Parecía como si Umbreon se creyera la estrella de una película de acción que aguarda un ataque en cualquier momento, sin darse cuenta de que todos los pokémón del bosque lo estaban ignorando, que nadie tenía la menor intención de acercarse a su entrenador, de hecho lo estaban evitando.

Gray miraba la escena resignado cuando de pronto umbreon se detuvo. ¿Había escuchado algo raro? ¿Había captado algún aroma inusual? Lo que fuera la criatura de pronto comenzó a correr lejos del camino adentrándose en la espesura de los árboles. Gray no tuvo más opción que seguirlo. Se preguntaba que bicho le había picado, conociendo la personalidad de su compañero temía que se metiera en algún problema.

Persiguió al pokemón durante algunos minutos, no le perdió la pista porque umbreon se detenía cada tanto a esperarlo. Al parecer aunque estaba muy interesado siguiendo el rastro de algo, tampoco pensaba dejar a su entrenador abandonado, finalmente la persecución terminó con umbreon oculto entre unos arbustos observando algo. Gray se aproximó curioso de saber qué era lo que umbreon estaba mirando, se acomodó junto a él en el arbusto y vio que frente a ellos había un claro, una pequeña zona sin árboles que estaba cubierta de hierba, algunas flores y rocas de gran tamaño, sentada sobre una de estas rocas había una muchacha.

Era una chica bajita, de cabello castaño ondulado que llevaba recogido en una coleta, su físico no era nada extraordinario pero tenía algunas curvas. Lo que más resaltaba de ella eran sus hermosos ojos almendrados de un vivo color verde, que parecían aún más brillantes en contraste a sus sonrosadas mejillas, la niña no tendría más de 14 o 15 años, pero esto no era lo que había captado la atención de umbreon, si no la espeon que estaba cepillando.

Gray le bastó una mirada para darse cuenta de que umbreon quedó prendado de la belleza de espeon, casi se podían ver los corazones saliendo del pokémon. Presintiendo que umbreon haría una estupidez en cualquier momento se lanzó sobre él para tratar de retenerlo, pero fue muy tarde, umbreon saltó fuera de su escondite y fue corriendo a saludar a espeon. Ella lamentablemente, interpretó esto como una señal de agresividad y lo recibió con un cariñoso ataque cola de hierro que mandó a su enamorado a volar por los aires.

-¡Umbreon idiota que crees que haces! -gritó Gray mientras salía de su escondite.

-Um um umbreon um (Sólo quería declararle mi amor).

-Mira, nunca he tenido una novia, ni soy experto en romance, pero obviamente si te apareces así de improviso y te abalanzas sobre una chica no causarás muy buena impresión.

-¡ALTO AHÍ! ¡ESBIRRIOS DEL MAL! -Gritó de pronto la chica del espeon mientras se incorporaba.- Así que han venido a interferir con mi misión de purificación, no crean que se saldrán con la suya, nadie puede con una exorcista pokémon.

-¿Exorcista pokémon? -Dijo Gray sin entender nada.

-Puedo verlo, te cubre un aura maldita, eres un demonio que amenaza esta región y como exorcista que soy te purificaré.

-¿Eh?-Gray cada vez estaba más sorprendido- Espera... ¿De dónde sacas eso de que me cubre un aura maldita?

-Es obvio, mira a tu alrededor ¡Está lleno de mukrows! -Gray se dio vuelta y vio que en los árboles cercanos al claro habían por lo menos una docena de murkrow.- Sin duda eres aliado de esos pájaros malvados. Hace un rato quisieron robarme mis herramientas de purificación, pero con mi espeon y mi beautifly les di una lección, pero esos pájaros estúpidos no se rinden y ahora han traído refuerzos para pelear contra mí ¡Pero no saben con quién se meten!

-¿Refuerzos? ¿Cuáles?

-¡No te hagas el tonto! ¡Tú eres su refuerzo! Primero vienes y me atacas con tu umbreon, y ahora pretendes ser inocente de todo, no creas que me engañarás.

-Yo no te ataqué, umbreon hizo eso por su cuenta pero...

-¡Basta! ¡No pienso escucharte! Será mejor que te prepares para luchar-Dicho esto, la muchacha recogió a su espeon y sacó dos pokebolas- ¡Jim, Sam, salgan!

De las pokebolas salieron un gallade y un gardevoir. Gray observó al Gallade con su presencia elegante y sus cuchillas en los brazos, y luego al gardevoir, con su figura femenina y calmada, nunca había visto a esos pokémon antes, así que sacó la enciclopedia pokémon que le habían regalado para informarse un poco.

-Gardevoir es un pokémon síquico- leyó Gray- oye pero ¿Sam no es un nombre muy masculino para una chica?

-Ambos son machos respondió la muchacha, y ambos son evoluciones kirlia. Como a Jim le molestaba la idea de evolucionar en un pokémon de aspecto tan femenino, conseguí una piedra alba e hice que evolucionara en gallade, a Sam no le importaba ser un gardevoir así que lo dejé evolucionar naturalmente... -Viendo que Gray la ignoraba, leyendo su libro se indignó y dijo- ¡Oye deja de ignorarme! ¡Y modernízate, no puedes estar leyendo ese viejo libro, consigue una pokedex! ¿Y por qué estoy hablando contigo? Suficiente ¡A luchar!

-Oye espera ¿No es injusto que uses a dos pokémon contra mí que tengo uno sólo?

-Cuando se trata de preservar la paz del mundo cualquier cosa es necesaria, además dudo que ese umbreon sea el único pokémon que tienes.

-Bueno si, tienes razón, Shuppet sal.

Shuppet salió de su pokebola con una sonrisa en el rostro, la cual se borró en cuanto vio a umbreon. Echó un vistazo y captó que estaba en una batalla pokémon doble, no le hizo mucha gracia esto, más que nada por tener que pelear junto a umbreon.

-Umbreon embestida contra gallade -gritó Gray.

Umbreón obedeció y se abalanzó contra Jim, pero éste lo esquivó grácilmente. Umbreon continuó tratando de atacar pero su oponente se defendía con pericia.

-Usa finta.

El pokémon corrió hacia gallade para realizar lo que parecía un ataque frontal, quien al ver lo que se venía extendió sus cuchillas para contraatacar, pero de pronto Umbreon se esfumó de su radio de visión para reaparecer a sus espaldas listo para realizar un ataque demoledor.

-Gardevoir no lo permitas.

Gardevoir usó un puño trueno contra Umbreon interrumpiendo su ataque y salvando a gallade. El ataque no le hizo demasiado daño a umbreon, pero lo dejó algo confuso durante un momento, el cuál fue suficiente para que gallade atacara a su oponente con sus cuchillas. El pokemon siniestro recibió el impacto quedando bastante lastimado aunque aún en condiciones de seguir peleando. Shuppet quien observaba la batalla estaba muy complacida de ver a umbreon en tan mala situación y comenzó a burlarse de él.

-¡Shuppet! -Gritó Gray enfadado- deja de perder el tiempo y ayuda a Umbreon, usa pulso umbrío contra gardevoir

Shuppet obedeció aunque con actitud de ofendida. Comenzó a concentrase, pulso umbrío es un movimiento que concentra las emociones negativas del usuario para realizar un ataque, así que comenzó a pensar en lo mucho que detestaba a Umbreon, y consiguió crear una enorme aura negra alrededor de su cuerpo, que sin perder tiempo lanzó contra gardevoir.

-¡Jim protege a Sam!- Gritó la chica bajita.

El gallade saltó y se puso en frente de gardevoir recibiendo el ataque en su lugar, el pokémon quedó seriamente lastimado tras recibir el ataque.

-Bien hecho shuppet- dijo Gray.

Shuppet se hinchó de orgullo mientras miraba a Umbreon por el lado, quién no podía sentirse más humillado.

-No cantes victoria tan pronto, -dijo la muchacha-Sam usa pulso cura con Jim.

El gardevoir se aproximó a su compañero y extendió sus brazos hacia él, entonces comenzó a emitir una luz a través de sus manos la que envolvió a su compañero y sanó todas sus heridas.

Tras ver esto Gray comenzó a entender el funcionamiento del equipo de la muchacha, Gallade era la parte ofensiva, y Gardevoir su soporte defensivo, ambos estaban bien equilibrados, cooperaban y se complementaban, seguro que esta chica estaba especializada en combates dobles. En cuanto a él, era un entrenador novato, con dos pokémon que se llevaban pésimo y con un trabajo en parejas que era un asco, estaba en gran desventaja, pero no podía escapar de esta batalla.

-Umbreon usa mordisco con gardevoir, Shuppet usa psíquico con Gallade.

-Gallade usa psicocorte, Gardevoir confusión.

Shuppet concentrándose al máximo, usó síquico para levantar las piedras que había en el lugar con el propósito de arrojarlas contra gallade reforzar su ataque, mientras que al mismo tiempo se esforzaba por esquivar los psicocortes que le lanzaban. Por otro umbreon trataba de atacar a gardevoir quien esquivaba sus ataques con elegancia al tiempo que le lanzaba golpearlo con sus puños.

Fue entonces que a umbreon se le ocurrió una idea mal intencionada. Lanzó un fuerte gruñido con doble propósito, desconcentrar a gardevoir para que le fuera más difícil acertar alguno de sus golpes, y desconcentrar a shuppet para que no pudiera atacar a gallade y no se luciera otra vez. Su plan tuvo éxito, los ataques de gardevoir se detuvieron un momento, y shuppet perdió la concentración dejando caer todas las rocas que había elevando. Pero ese breve momento de desconcierto fue aprovechado por gallade quien le acertó al lanzarle psicocorte muy poderoso que logró causarle un grave daño al fantasma. Umbreon observó la escena con regocijo pero no se fijó que gardevoir estaba detrás de él.

-Sam, usa puño de hielo.

El impacto del puño le dio de lleno a umbreon quien no pudo hacer nada para defenderse y salió despedido hacia los pies de su entrenador. Como era probable que sucediera shuppet se acercó para burlarse del pokémon. Entonces Gray quien ya estaba bastante fastidiado les gritó:

-¡Ya basta los dos! -Los pokémon cesaron sus disputas y quedaron perplejos mirando al muchacho.- Miren, entiendo que no se lleven bien, todos tenemos a alguien que no nos agrada, pero ésta es una batalla en equipos y jamás ganaremos si no trabajamos juntos. Después de la pelea pueden discutir todo lo que quieran, pero ahora por favor, hagamos las cosas bien, ¿No serían capaces de trabajar como un equipo, aunque sea por mí?

Shuppet y Umbreon se miraron. No se querían para nada, pero si su entrenador se los pedía de esa manera, estaban dispuestos a cooperar. El amor que sentían por su maestro era mayor que el odio que se tenían, así que los tres se reunieron un momento y planearon una estrategia.

-¿Pero que estarán tramando esos tres? -Se dijo la muchacha mientras miraba la escena con curiosidad- Jim, Sam, tengan cuidado no sabemos que clase de trampa nos pondrán.

Los pokémon de Gray se reincorporaron a la batalla esta vez con el brillo de la determinación en sus miradas. Shuppet se hizo invisible y se desvaneció como suelen hacerlo los pokémon fantasmas, mientras que Umbreon realizó una embestida contra gallade quien la esquivó con facilidad

-Usa finta- Gritó Gray

-Ya usaste eso antes, no creas que funcionará esta vez, gardevoir defiende a gallade.

Gardevoir se disponía a lanzar algún realizar algún ataque cuando de pronto shuppet salió de debajo de su vestido levantándolo escandalosamente y dejando al descubierto sus... Blancas piernas (¬¬).

El rostro de gardevoir pasó de blanco a rojo en pocos segundos, estaba extremadamente avergonzado y no pudiendo reprimir sus emociones comenzó a lanzar sicorayos a diestro y siniestro contra shuppet, quien los esquivó fácilmente. Este descuido hizo que no pudiera defender a gallade y este recibió toda la ofensiva de umbreon.

-Sam-gritó su entrenadora-concéntrate, hirieron a Jim, ve a sanarlo.

-Shuppet, usa maldición.

Antes de que Sam pudiera moverse, shuppet lanzó un gritó escalofriante al tiempo que se auto infringía una gran dolor y perdía una buena porción de la energía que le quedaba, luego de esto una forma oscura emergió de ella y se puso sobre gardevoir causándole un terrible sufrimiento que iba mermando sus fuerzas. Ese era el movimiento maldición, el usuario sacrificaba una parte de su energía a cambio de maldecir al oponente para que este perdiera su energía poco a poco hasta debilitarse.

La chica, supo que su pokémon no duraría mucho tiempo más, ni siquiera usando pulso cura con él mismo, así que le ordenó sanar a gallade como movimiento final. Gallade recuperó sus fuerzas, listo para luchar de nuevo, pero ahora tenía la desventaja de que eran dos contra uno pues gardevoir no estaba en condiciones de ayudar. Shuppet ya estaba muy cansada y le quedaba poca fuerza, así que Gray trató de pensar en la forma de terminar la batalla lo más pronto posible.

-Shuppet retén a gallade, umbreon usa bola sombra.

La fantasma realizando un último esfuerzo inmovilizó a gallade con psíquico, y umbreon abrió la boca en la cual se formó un una esfera de oscuridad la cual arrojó contra su oponente debilitándolo por completo. Y así la batalla se dio por finalizada, quedando Gray como vencedor.

De pronto se escuchó un estruendo a espaldas de Gray. Los murkrow graznaban y aleteaban haciendo un gran alboroto, parecían alegres ¿Acaso se alegraban por la victoria de Gray? ¿O era por la derrota de la muchacha? El chico los observó con atención, ahora ya eran más de una veintena de murkrows los que estaban posados en los árboles alrededor del claro, se fijó que estaban vigilando con atención a la chica, mientras que a él casi lo ignoraban.

-No creas que esto ha terminado -gritó la chica hecha una furia,- aún me quedan pokémon, lo daré todo para derrotarte, no me importa si es injusto, debo derrotar a las fuerzas del mal.

Los murkrow se pusieron tensos, muy atentos, como si se dispusieran a atacar en cualquier momento, entonces Gray comprendió lo que pasaba.

-¡Detente! ¡No lo hagas! ¡No saques tus pokémon de sus pokebolas!

-¡Cállate! Adelle, Arche, salgan.

La elegante espeon de hacía un rato y una hermosa beautifly salieron de sus pokebolas. Apenas ocurrió esto los murkrow volaron de sus puestos y se abalanzaron contra los pokémon de la muchacha atacándolos sin piedad. Apenas dos pokémon contra más de veinte, era una pelea muy desequilibrada, y beautifly era quien estaba saliendo más lastimada pues al ser de tipo insecto era muy débil contra estos pájaros. La muchacha miraba la escena con horror, si seguían así era posible que mataran a sus pokémon, llorando desesperada se lanzó tratando de sacar a sus amigos de entre la turba pero sólo consiguió ser atacada ella misma por las aves.

Gray miraba la escena con impotencia, no podía ayudarla, sus pokémon estaban débiles y luchar contra semejante cantidad de enemigos era una locura. De pronto se le ocurrió una idea y comenzó a buscar algo en su mochila, cuando lo encontró se dirigió hacia las aves y les dijo.

-Hey ¡Murkrows! Si dejan en paz a esa niña y a sus pokémon les daré todos estos tesoros.

Gray extendió sus manos y en ellas había una enorme cantidad de monedas, trocitos de metal brillante y algunos envoltorios de dulces de colores luminosos. A los murkrows les encantan las cosas brillantes, las cuales suelen recolectar y guardar en sus nidos, hasta son capaces de robar y atacar a humanos para conseguirlas.

Las aves evaluaron un momento la situación y decidieron aceptar el trato, cogieron los objetos de las manos de Gray y volaron lejos.

La niña estaba en el suelo temblorosa, sucia, con su coleta medio deshecha y llorando sobre sus pokémon que yacían mal heridos e incapaces moverse. Gray se acercó tratando de tranquilizar a la muchacha.

-Calma calma, ya pasó, todo está bien. -La muchacha se arrojó a los brazos de Gray y comenzó a llorar, el chico se puso tenso- Po... ¿Podrías soltarme? No me gusta que me abracen.

-¡Mis pokémon! ¡Mis pokémon están heridos! ¡Se van a morir!-Sollozó la chica.

Gray la hizo a un lado con algo de torpeza y comenzó a buscar algo en su bolso. Sacó una poción medicinal y comenzó a rociarla sobre las heridas de los pokémon, los que se sintieron un poco mejor pero aún así bastante débiles, aunque al menos eran capaces de moverse ahora. Luego Gray sacó unas bayas de su bolso y se las dio a la chica.

-Toma, dáselas a tus pokémon, no creo que quieran aceptarlas de mi parte ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Ca... Carmín ¿Por qué me ayudas?

-E... ¿Porque necesitabas ayuda?

-Pe... Pero si tú eras malo, me atacaste, y los murkrow te seguían.

-Primero, que yo sea malo fue una conclusión apresurada que sacaste tú por tu cuenta. Segundo, yo no te ataqué, el idiota de umbreon quería acercarse a tu espeon y ella lo malinterpretó. Tercero, los murkrow no me seguían a mí, te seguían a ti.

-¿A mí? ¿Por qué?

-Hace un rato dijiste que trataron de robarte algo ¿O no? Seguro que era algún objeto brillante, los murkrow siempre tratan de robar ese tipo de cosas, pero tú los ahuyentaste con tus pokémon. Pero estos pájaros no se iban a quedar así, entonces buscaron a unos amigos y esperaron el momento apropiado para vengarse de ti, probablemente eso pasó.

-Tú... ¿Quién eres?

-Soy Gray.

-Gracias Gray.

La chica le lanzó una mirada de admiración que hizo que Gray se sintiera muy incómodo, no le gustaba que lo vieran como un héroe ni nada. El muchacho, la observó un momento y con la típica agudeza que lo caracterizaba, dedujo que se trataba de una chica débil y miedosa que intentaba aparentar fuerza y confianza, quizás había escapado de casa y hacía lo posible por sobrevivir en ese ambiente agresivo.

-Es peligroso viajar sola ¿Que hacías aquí en medio de la nada?

Los ojos de Carmín adquirieron un brillo de emoción y como si nada hubiera pasado comenzó a decir.

-Como dije antes soy una exorcista pokémon, y mi trabajo es ahuyentar a los fantasmas y espíritus malvados que causen problemas a la gente -Se hinchó de orgullo- Y ahora estoy en una misión oficial, la verdad, es mi primera misión, pero he entrenado muy duro para hacerlo bien y nada me detendrá ¿Estás sorprendido? A que no te esperabas eso de mí, es un trabajo peligroso pero alguien debe hacerlo.

Gray no decía nada, sólo se preguntaba como a alguien se le ocurrió nombrar a esta enana infantil una exorcista pokémon y dejarla viajar sola.

-Y seguro que te mueres de ganas de saber en que consiste mi misión.

-No

-Pues te lo diré igual. Estoy para detener a un malvado pokémon cuyo canto obliga a los niños a suicidarse, se trata ni más ni menos que de un pikachu negro.

-¿¡El pikachu negro!?


	5. Los exorcistas pokemon

Ya que Tanto Gray como Carmín tenían la misma meta de encontrar al pikachu negro, decidieron que sería buena idea viajar juntos, aunque llegar a ese acuerdo no fue tan fácil. Gray hubiera preferido continuar solo, pero le preocupaba lo que le pudiera pasar a la muchacha si la dejaba por su cuenta, así que decidió acompañarla para protegerla. El problema es que cuando le hizo este ofrecimiento Carmín lo rechazó.

-Lo siento pero una exorcista pokémon puede defenderse sola y debe hacerlo. Sería la vergüenza de mi clan si dejo que alguien me proteja, así que no te preocupes porque estaré bien.

Gray posó sus ojos negros en Carmín y con su perspicacia habitual, adivinó que aunque decía esas cosas la verdad era otra. Bajo la frase "una exorcista pokémon puede defenderse sola" en realidad había un "no quiero viajar sola, tengo miedo", pero seguramente su orgullo le impedía admitirlo. Así que, reevaluando la situación, cambió su discurso por lo siguiente:

-La verdad es que me asusta un poco andar solo por los bosques, creo que estaría mucho mejor con la protección de alguien tan confiable como una exorcista pokémon. Por favor ¿Me acompañarías? Ambos tenemos la misma meta así que no veo problema en que viajemos juntos.

Con estas palabras Carmín aceptó encantada, sintiéndose feliz, importante y por sobre todo muy orgullosa de su estatus, Gray se limitó a ignorarla.

Carmín resultó ser una chica muy ruidosa y parlanchina, el opuesto absoluto de Gray quien era reservado y tranquilo. Ella acostumbraba a acosar al muchacho con preguntas que eran contestadas con monosílabos para fastidio de ella. En estas circunstancias tan molestas, por primera vez Gray se sintió agradecido de tener a Umbreon. El pokémon fue muy amistoso con Carmín, siempre trataba de llamar su intención, a menudo jugaba con ella y escuchaba atentamente todas las historias que le contaba. Al chico le pareció algo extraña esta conducta, ya que umbreon siempre se mostraba arisco con los extraños, pero no tardó en percatarse de que el pokémon hacía eso para ganar la simpatía de Carmín y así tal vez volverse más cercano a Adelle, su espeon. De todas formas no le importaba, mientras Carmín no lo molestara y umbreon no se metiera en problemas, no le preocupaba nada.

Una noche mientras descansaban junto a una fogata la muchacha dijo:

-Gray he tomado una decisión, espero no te moleste, pero he decidido ponerle nombre a umbreon. A partir de hoy se llamará Blue en honor a los anillos azules que tiene su cuerpo. Ya que no tenía nombre quise ponerle uno ¿No te importa cierto?

-La verdad no, si umbreon está bien con eso no tengo problema.

El umbreon movió la cola en señal de aprobación. Todo parecía estar bien hasta que Shuppet se puso en frente de Gray y lo miró con molestia.

-Shu shu shuppet pet pet shuuuppet shuuuu shuppet (¿Por qué umbreon tiene nombre y yo no?).

-El nombre se lo puso Carmín -respondió Gray mirandola algo preocupado- pero supongo que ahora tú también quieres tener un nombre. -La fantasma asintió y Gray lanzó un profundo suspiro- la verdad no soy bueno poniendo nombres ¿Estaría bien Shu?

-Shuppet shuuu shuppet shuppet (Ese es solo el nombre de mi especie cortado).

-¿Qué tal si le pones Shun lee? -Sugirió Carmín.- Es un nombre bonito, algo exótico pero le queda bien -La fantasma dio un giro en el aire para mostrar su aprobación. Así quedaron nombrados los pokémon de Gray.

En los días que siguieron no pasó nada digno de ser nombrado, lo más notable eran los numerosos intentos de Blue por acercarse a Adelle quien siempre lo repelía con una implacable cola de hierro, pero no importaba lo golpeado que quedara, el umbreon no se rendía.

Una tarde, Carmín estaba algo aburrida mientras caminaba. Gray como siempre mantenía su silencio y su frialdad habitual y Blue no estaba con muchos ánimos para jugar por culpa de una paliza que le había dado Adelle. Sin mucho que hacer trató de entablar una conversación decente con Gray, quería saber más de él, era tan poco lo que hablaba que a veces hasta pasaban algunas ideas raras por su cabeza, podía estar viajando con un asesino en serie sin saberlo.

Carmín decidió que averiguaría alguna cosa sobre la vida de Gray a como diera lugar. El problema es que no sabía cómo iniciar la conversación, siempre que le preguntaba alguna cosa sobre él, Gray se limitaba a contestar "no necesitas saberlo". Por otro lado tampoco sabía qué clase de gustos tenía, no importaba el tema del que le hablara, Gray nunca parecía estar interesado, de hecho nunca estaba segura de si le estaba prestando atención o no. Y por otro lado ¿Qué sabía ella de Gray? No mucho, viajaba para buscar al pikachu negro, no sabía por qué, no le gustaba que lo abrazaran, tampoco sabía por qué, tenía un pokémon tipo siniestro y uno fantasma... Tal vez porque le gustaban esa clase de pokémon pensó, quizás podría iniciar la conversación por ahí.

-¿Sabes? Últimamente muchos investigadores pokémon se han interesado en la región Zero, es como si después de tantos años de ignorarla de pronto recordaran que existe. Lo que más investigan es por qué hay tantos pokémon fantasmas en el lugar.

Carmín se fijó en que Gray le dio una fugaz mirada por el rabillo del ojo, tal vez eso se podría interpretar como que le interesaba el tema, pero aparentemente no lo demostraría abiertamente, así que decidió continuar.

-Tantos estudios sobre el ambiente, el clima, la flora para averiguar porqué hay tantos pokemon fantasmas aquí, cuando la respuesta es tan obvia, si hay fantasmas es porque aquí murió mucha gente ¿Simple verdad? Tengo entendido que no sólo murió gente, sino que también pokémon ¿Pero que pudo hacer que tantos tuvieran que perecer? Fácil, una guerra. Toda esta zona fue un enorme campo de batalla hace cientos de años atrás. Este lugar fue importante, estaban dispuestos a todo con tal de poseer esta tierra. ¡Imagínate! Hoy en día es un territorio casi abandonado, con muy poca gente viviendo en él y prácticamente ignorado por el resto del mundo. ¿Habrá servido de algo esa guerra? ¿Había algo interesante aquí o era el simple hecho de poseer este lugar lo que les importaba? En fin, da lo mismo, no nos afecta en la actualidad.

Y bueno, con tantos muertos, tanta gente sufriendo, tanta tristeza, el lugar se cargó de malas vibras, así que por eso abundan los pokémon fantasmas aquí. Los fantasmas son traviesos, a veces molestos, pero hay cosas peores con las cuales tratar, como por ejemplo las almas en pena, los demonios y los espíritus malignos, estos últimos sobre todo, son una muy mala influencia para los pokémon fantasma, los manipulan y los hacen hacer cosas malas. Entonces ahí entran en acción los exorcistas pokémon, como yo.

Nuestra orden fue fundada hace mucho tiempo, tenemos la labor de limpiar estas tierras de toda la maldad que las impregna, de hecho nos llaman de toda la región para hacer trabajos. A veces son cosas simples como botar a un Haunter que causa problemas en un granero y otras veces son cosas más complejas como sacar a un demonio que atormenta a una persona o pokémon. Es un trabajo delicado, pero siempre contamos con el apoyo de nuestros pokémon psíquicos, son nuestros amigos y aliados y trabajamos codo a codo para realizar nuestra misión. Y como imaginarás no es fácil llegar a ser un exorcista, debemos someternos a un duro entrenamiento que inicia a los 7 años cuando nos regalan nuestro primer pokémon. Je je, mi primer pokémon fue Sam, aún recuerdo cuando me lo entregaron, era un ralts tan encantador, desde entonces que está conmigo y no nos separamos nunca.

-¿Así que te gustan los ralts y sus evoluciones?

-¿Lo dices porque tengo un Gardevoir y un Gallade? Si me gustan, pero la verdad no son mis pokémon favoritos, mi pokémon favorito es espeon, vieras cuanto me costó conseguir un eevee para evolucionarlo. Aunque supongo que te preguntarás porqué tengo dos evoluciones de Ralts y la verdad es que sólo Sam es mío, el otro era de mi hermano pero... -El rostro de Carmín se volvió sombrío- Él ya no puede cuidarlo, ya nunca más podrá así que... Yo me hago cargo de él, porque mi hermano... Él...

-No necesito saberlo-dijo Gray con frialdad.

-No, está bien, supongo que algún día debía hablar de eso, aunque es raro terminar hablando de algo tan personal con una persona que apenas conozco, pero por alguna razón siento que debo decírtelo a ti. Mi hermano murió, no sabemos con exactitud cómo, simplemente un día encontramos algunas de sus pertenecías desperdigadas en el bosque y a su kirlia bañado en sangre en estado shock junto a ellas. Fue terrible, nunca encontramos su cuerpo, es difícil aceptar que él ya no está, al abuelo le costó mucho.

Mi hermano era grandioso, el más talentoso de todos los exorcistas pokémon en entrenamiento. También era muy bueno en las batallas pokémon, era el orgullo de la aldea, no había nadie que lo igualara, el abuelo estaba muy satisfecho de tenerlo como heredero. Por cierto, aún no lo menciono, mi abuelo es el jefe de la orden de exorcistas pokémon, por lo tanto, estando sus hijos fallecidos, el siguiente heredero sería su nieto o nieta. La verdad yo no era la mejor exorcista pokémon ni tenía deseos de poder, así que no tenía problemas en dejar que mi hermano fuera el futuro líder de la aldea, pero él ya no está y ahora tengo la pesada carga sobre mis hombros de continuar con la labor de mi abuelo y de todos lo que estuvieron antes que él. A veces tengo miedo de no ser apta para el cargo, pero no puedo echarme atrás, todos dependen de mí. Ay hermano... porqué tenías que irte... -Carmín guardó silencio unos momentos, Gray seguía mirando al frente imperturbable- Bueno, suficiente de esto. Ahora háblame de ti. Y no me vengas con que no necesito saberlo, yo te hablé de algo muy personal así que merezco que me cuentes un poco de ti.

-Yo no te pedí que me hablaras de tu vida, tú quisiste hacerlo.

Carmín se adelantó y se puso en frente de Gray y lo miró directamente a sus oscuros ojos, el muchacho desvió la mirada.

-No te gusta que te miren a los ojos, no te gusta que te abracen, no te gusta hablar de ti, siempre eres tan frío, no quieres que nadie se acerque a ti ¿Por qué quieres mantener alejado de todo el mundo?

-Yo no me alejo, la gente me aleja porque me teme y no quiero incomodar a nadie.

-¿Te teme? ¿Por qué? En serio, he visto cosas más aterradoras que tú. Es cierto que pareces un espanto siendo tan delgado y teniendo esa piel tan pálida, pero no es para tanto, tampoco eres tan feo, lo peor que tienes es ese cabello gris mal peinado y mal disimulado bajo tu sombrero, pero tienes bonita cara, me gustan esos ojos negros y tu expresión de vago.

-¿Tengo cara de vago?

-Y si insistes con eso de que la gente te teme, pues ten en claro que a mí no me asustas, pues una...

-Si ya sé, una exorcista pokémon no le teme a nada ¿Tengo razón? Bien, me rindo, ¿Qué quieres saber?

-Cualquier cosa, lo que sea.

-Ya um... Pues... Soy de Ciudad Crepúsculo... eh... Me crié en un orfanato y... Uh... Me gusta el helado... Eso.

-¿Eso es todo? Por lo menos dime que sabor de helado te gusta más.

-Chocolate.

-Bien, pues ya estamos cerca de Ciudad Lunar, así que cuando lleguemos allá, si me cuentas algunas cosas más de ti, te compraré un gran helado de chocolate.

-Eso es soborno.

La chica le mostró una gran sonrisa y siguió caminando más tranquila. Gray continuó silencioso y pensativo ¿Ella no le teme a nada? Si claro, para él esas eran mentiras, las personas podían sentir un gran aprecio por él, pero nunca nadie se atrevía a acercarse demasiado, su destino era estar sólo, ayudando a quien lo necesitara y luchando por sí mismo sin nadie a su lado.

* * *

Quería decir algo genial aquí al final pero tengo el cerebro seco... En fin, gracias por los comentarios, los votos las visitas y no se que más pero en serio que estoy agradecida, sigan al corriente que esto se pone mejor en la medida que avanza. Nos leemos, bye.


	6. En ciudad Lunar

Ciudad Lunar era una de las pocas ciudades de la región zero en las que habían edificios de más de dos pisos de altura, contaba también con otras construcciones típicas de las urbes en desarrollo como cines, multi tiendas y autobuses, pero aún así, no era una ciudad demasiado grande, de hecho se podía llegar a cualquier parte caminando en un tiempo razonable.

La razón del desarrollo de este lugar, era su cercanía con la frontera de la región, a pocas horas de camino se encontraba el río del atardecer donde se podía tomar un barco para salir al mundo. Todos los entrenadores que deseaban salir a conquistar fama, participar en ligas pokémon, concursos o cualquier otra cosa, obligatoriamente debían pasar por Ciudad Lunar, por esto, en este lugar se encontraba el único centro pokémon de toda la región.

En las afueras de la ciudad, como un recordatorio de los orígenes del lugar, había una vieja torre de madera, era un atractivo turístico y cada cierto tiempo se le hacía una mantención por lo que se encontraba en bastante buen estado, la mayoría de los visitantes pasaban nada más por fuera debido a su aspecto siniestro y al hecho de que un gran número de pokémon fantasmas habitaban el lugar. Según los datos que Gray y Carmín lograron tomar de algunos testigos, el pikachu negro que buscaban se había resguardado en la torre abandonada, planeaban dirigirse ahí en la brevedad pero decidieron tomar un descanso y un helado antes de partir.

Gray quien venía de un lugar pequeño con apenas una tienda para toda la población, le llamó mucho la atención todo el comercio y la actividad que había en las calles, y por sobre todo, que hubiera una tienda especializada en la venta de jugos y helados. Carmín le invitó una gran copa de chocolate a Gray y otra a Blue (tuvo que hacerlo, el pokémon amenazó con empezar un berrinche si no le daban a probar helado), con la esperanza de que eso lo animara a hablar un poco más, pero no sirvió de mucho, se sentaron en una mesita de la heladería que estaba afuera de la tiendita y durante casi 10 minutos no cruzaron palabra.

Carmín se sentía bastante incómoda con la situación, miraba a Gray quien parecía bastante feliz con su helado, pero si hubiera sido más observadora, se hubiera dado cuenta de que aunque el muchacho parecía tranquilo, en realidad estaba bastante tenso, había sentido la presencia de un pokémon fantasma en los alrededores y le preocupaba que asustara a Carmín.

De pronto Gray lo vio, se trataba de un Haunter, este se apareció detrás de la muchacha moviendo suavemente su coleta sin que esta se diera cuenta. Cuando se aburrió de jugar con el cabello de Carmín sacó su enorme lengua, parecía que iba a darle un lengüetazo, probablemente era sólo una broma inocente para él, pero para un humano podía ser algo grave. Gray estaba todavía decidiendo qué hacer cuando Carmín sin previo aviso se dio vuelta y agarró al Haunter por la lengua.

-No es buena idea hacer eso, te aseguro que no es gracioso, no lo vuelvas a intentar o si no yo misma me encargaré de que nunca más lo vuelvas a hacer.

La expresión de Carmín era seria y bastante dura, incluso aterradora. El haunter asintió asustado y se desvaneció en la nada.

-Estos pokémon fantasmas, creen que pueden pasar a llevar a todo el mundo y además piensan que son graciosos, que lo vuelva a pillar yo y se las verá conmigo. ¿Oye por qué me miras así?

Gray se había quedado con la boca abierta, no esperaba esa reacción, ahora comenzaba a creer que de verdad estaba frente a una exorcista pokémon. De todos modos recuperó la compostura y terminó su helado, Carmín era algo más lenta y se tardaría un poco más en tomárselo. El muchacho se quedó pensativo un momento y de la nada empezó a hablar.

-Yo solía trabajar en la única tienda de Ciudad Crepúsculo, así que conocía a todo el mundo pues todos iban a comprar ahí. De entre toda la gente que se pasaba por la tienda había una chica que me gustaba, no soy muy bueno con las palabras pero me esforzaba por conversar un rato con ella cada vez que la veía. A ella le gustaba mucho el helado, a menudo le invitaba uno, creo que de ahí nació mi gusto por los helados. Don Marcus, el dueño de la tienda que era como un padre para mí siempre me aconsejaba, un día me animó a salir con ella, me dio un rato libre en la tienda y me obsequió un par de helados para que compartiéramos, recuerdo que eran de chocolate. Fuimos a la plaza y nos sentamos a charlar de cualquier cosa, todo iba muy bien, nuestros rostros comenzaron a acercarse poco a poco... Ese iba a ser mi primer beso...Pudo serlo si no hubiera sido por un duskull que se puso en medio, terminamos besando al duskull. Yo estaba molesto, pero ella estaba aterrorizada, los duskull no son pokémon muy bonitos la verdad, pero la cosa empeoró cuando comenzaron a aparecer muchos más pokémon fantasmas alrededor, creo que lo único que querían era hacerse amigos de esa chica tan cercana a mí, pero ella se asustó mucho y salió corriendo. Aún recuerdo las últimas palabras que me dijo "por eso me dijeron que no me acercara a ti, niño fantasma", eso me dolió, nunca más fue a la tienda y cada vez que me veía se alejaba. Al tiempo después se consiguió un novio que la defendía de los pokémon fantasmas. Ella se fue, pero el gusto por los helados quedó, de todos modos ya no pienso en ella.

Carmín estaba sorprendida, era la primera vez que Gray hablaba tanto.

-Que triste ¿Solían llamarte niño fantasma? ¿Por qué?

-Los pokémon fantasmas y los siniestros me siguen, no sé por qué.

-Entonces por eso decías que la gente te teme, creo que ya te entiendo mejor- Carmín le dio el último bocado a su helado-. No te preocupes, difícilmente algo como un simple duskull o un haunter me asustará, estoy acostumbrada a tratar con esas cosas, bien ¿A dónde vamos ahora?

En lo que siguió del día Gray volvió a su habitual silencio contestando con monosílabos a las preguntas que le hacía Carmín. La chica finalmente terminó por entender que Gray hablaría cuando él quisiera y no cuando se lo pidieran, por muy antipático que pudiera parecer. Pero de todos modos era un buen tipo. La acompañó a recorrer la ciudad, y le dio en el gusto en algunos caprichos, la acompañó a la tienda, al cine, incluso fueron a un karaoke, aunque no se dignó a cantar, dejó a Blue en su lugar, el pokémon resultó tener un oído extraordinario sorprendiendo a todos con un puntaje casi perfecto.

Ya estaba atardeciendo, los muchachos estaban en la plaza de la ciudad dando de comer a los últimos pidgey del día.

-Fue un día muy divertido-dijo Carmín alegremente- mañana podríamos ir a comprar algunos recuerdos y por la tarde ir al cine, hay una película muy buena que...

-Carmín-dijo Gray con seriedad-¿Por qué estamos aquí?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Ya sabes de lo que estoy hablando, nosotros vinimos aquí para atrapar al pikachu negro, no para turistear.

-Ah sí, claro, pero hay que aprovechar el momento, quizás en cuanto tiempo más no podré volver a ciudad Lunar.

-Podemos seguir aprovechando el momento luego de capturar al pikachu negro.

-Pero quiero ver la película de mañana.

-La estrenaron hacer poco, la repetirán.

-Pero...

-Estás tratando de retrasar tu misión porque tienes miedo ¿Verdad?

-¡Claro que no! ¡Una exorcista pokémon no tiene miedo!

-Una cosa son las palabras y otra los hechos, de todos modos si te asusta tanto puedes dejárnoslo a nosotros, Blue y yo nos encargaremos de todo.

-No, es mi misión, y no es algo que una persona común como tú pueda hacer solo.

-Soy de todo menos común ¿Entonces vas a ir a la torre mañana?

-Lo estoy pensando.

-Carmín ¿Estás consciente de que el pikachu negro puede atacar en cualquier momento?

-Lo sé, pero tenemos tiempo, no pasará nada, tranquilo... Bueno me voy, nos vemos.

Y con estas palabras la muchacha se alejó velozmente hacia el centro pokémon donde estaban alojando, Gray miró a Blue con preocupación quien se movía inquieto.

-¿Está cerca verdad?

-Um (Si).

Gray decidió no forzar más a Carmín, le daría un día más y si no respondía, iría él mismo a atrapar a ese pokémon maldito.

Al día siguiente Gray quiso darse el gusto de levantarse algo tarde, podría haberlo hecho de no ser porque Blue se le tiró encima para despertarlo. Hubiera regañado duramente al pokémon de no ser por la expresión de preocupación que tenía, bastaba una mirada para darse cuenta de que algo había pasado.

-Um umbreon (Carmín está mal).

Gray ni siquiera preguntó que pasó, se levantó de inmediato a buscarla seguido de su umbreon. No le costó mucho encontrarla, la muchacha se estaba cerca del centro pokémon en una plaza parada mirando hacia la nada, su rostro reflejaba un desamparo absoluto. El muchacho se acercó cautelosamente pero sin ocultar su presencia, ella lo miró y de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas, se tiró sobre Gray enterrando su rostro en el pecho de este y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente.

-¿Qué pasó?-Preguntó Gray alarmado, tener a Carmín tan cerca y además llorando lo ponía muy incómodo.

-Tenías razón en todo Gray- sollozó-. El pikachu negro podía atacar en cualquier momento y lo hizo. En ese edificio de allá un niño se cayó por la ventana, el accidente ocurrió en la madrugada, como soy de sueño ligero las ambulancias me despertaron. No había ninguna razón para que ese niño se arrojara, los vecinos dicen que era un chico muy alegre, nadie sintió nada raro, pero todos concuerdan en que escucharon algo así como un pikachu cantando. ¡Fue él! ¡Fue él! ¡Él hizo que el niño se arrojara! Es todo mi culpa, si en vez de ponerme a tontear me hubiera dedicado a cumplir mi misión nada de esto hubiera pasado, ya tendría al pokémon y el chico estaría en su casa en vez de en el hospital -Carmín continúo llorando lastimeramente- es mi culpa... Mi culpa... Soy una vergüenza como exorcista, no merezco mi título.

-Carmín ... Ca... Cálmate -Gray no sabía que decir, no era bueno con las palabras y la situación era demasiado delicada como para cometer errores- la culpa no es toda tuya, yo también estuve de acuerdo en descansar el día de ayer y... y... Nuestros pokémon también debían descansar, no podíamos ir a pelear con el bicho en ese momento...

-Gray no busques excusas, podríamos haber ido tras él apenas llegamos, pero yo tenía miedo, y tú sueles darme en el gusto en las cosas que quiero. Además esta misión es mi responsabilidad, yo soy la exorcista, tú eres una persona cualquiera, ni siquiera deberías estar involucrado. Yo debo cargar con esto, yo debo soportar el peso de mis errores -las lágrimas no paraban de caer de su rostro y Gray cada vez estaba más tenso.

-Pero bueno ya ¡Para de llorar!-dijo gritando-¡En vez de estar aquí lamentándote deberías ir tras el pikachu negro ahora mismo, no podemos dejar que estas cosas se repitan! -Carmín lo miró perpleja, Gray rara vez alzaba la voz.

-Ti-tienes razón- sacó una pokebola de su cinturón y liberó a Sam, su Gardevoir-. No puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo, voy tras esa bestia maldita.

-Espera-dijo Gray nervioso-¿No pensarás ir sola verdad?

-Este es mi deber, no te metas en mi camino por favor -Carmín corrió hacia su gardevoir antes de que Gray pudiera hacer algo, se abrazó al pokémon y gritó- ¡Tele transportación!

Pokémon y entrenador se desvanecieron frente a los ojos de Gray quien quedó con el corazón en la garganta. Tratar con esa bestia no era algo fácil, de por sí se requería una gran fortaleza emocional para soportar la gran tristeza que provocaba su canto, y si Carmín se enfrentaba a él en el estado en el que se encontraba podría ocurrir una desgracia, además había algo que le preocupaba aún más.

-Umbreon ¿Tú sabes que edad tiene Carmín?

-Um umbreon um (Arche la beautifly dijo que tenía 14).

-Es lo que me temía. Parece que sin darse cuenta escuchó el canto del pikachu y quedó en el estado depresivo en el que se encuentra ahora y parece que la situación la alteró aún más. Deduzco que debes tener un mínimo 15 años para poder aguantar la maldición de pikachu ¿A quien rayos se le ocurre enviar a una chica de su edad a una misión como esta?

-Umbreon Umbreon um um, umbroen (No sé, pero si no hacernos algo, podría morir).

Gray hizo todo lo que pudo para llegar lo más rápido posible a la torre abandonada, corrió todo lo que le dieron sus piernas hasta que finalmente llegó a su destino casi sin aliento. Le llamó particularmente la atención la poca cantidad de pokémon que habían en los alrededores de la torre, pero esto fue sólo hasta que se acercó más, pues rodeando la entrada de la construcción encontró una gran cantidad de pokémon fantasmas inconscientes en el piso. Supuso que estos atacaron a Carmín y terminaron así, Gray se sorprendió bastante, al parecer esa muchacha no era tan inútil como creía.

No se entretuvo mucho y se apresuró a entrar a la torre, tenía la esperanza de que los fantasmas derrotados la hubieran retrasado el tiempo suficiente como para evitar que cometiera una locura. Dudó un momento frente a la puerta de la torre, pero tras un hondo respiro se adentró en las penumbras del edificio.

* * *

 **Esta vez me demoré menos en subir un capítulo, a ver si mantengo la racha. Con esto nos adentramos un poco en la forma de ser de Gray, este es un personaje al que le tengo mucho cariño, me ayudó a superar algunos problemas de socialización, sigo siendo bastante callada y a veces apatica pero mejoré mucho junto a él. Hasta la otra semana, nos leemos, bye.**


	7. Blue vs Pikachu negro

Dentro de la torre estaba oscuro como la boca de un lobo. Si Carmín estaba allí, encontrarla sería bastante difícil. Por suerte, Blue utilizó la particular habilidad que tienen los Umbreon de emitir luz a través de los anillos que decoran su piel, con esto la habitación se llenó de una pálida luminosidad celeste que permitió distinguir los alrededores. La construcción era en verdad sumamente simple, había una enorme habitación vacía salvo por algunos objetos de dudosa identidad y una enorme escalera de caracol que conducía hacia el último piso, aparte de eso no había nada más.

En el ambiente flotaba tétricamente la espantosa canción de pikachu, su sonido era tenue pero claro, como un arrullo de muerte y desesperación. Gray comenzó a sentirse mareado y con el corazón oprimido, los típicos síntomas de la melodía maldita, si el pokémon estaba en la parte de arriba de la torre ¿Cómo era posible que se escuchara su canto hasta abajo con tanta claridad? Al parecer la forma de la construcción de alguna forma amplificaba el sonido de forma peligrosa.

El malestar del muchacho era más fuerte que la última vez que había sido expuesto a la canción, comprendió que sería peligroso permanecer demasiado tiempo en ese lugar, ya empezaban a cruzar por su mente algunos pensamientos bastante siniestros.

De pronto vio a Carmín, de pie temblorosa, con su coleta desecha, su rostro reflejaba horror y en sus manos había un cuchillo, frente a ella se encontraba su gardevoir en la misma actitud temblorosa y desesperada de su entrenadora.

-Aléjate Sam. -Gritó Carmín- ya no te interpongas, yo... Debo morir... yo... ya no puedo más... no merezco vivir.

-¡Por favor no! -Dijo Sam telepáticamente, pues los gardevoir pueden hablar el idioma humano a través de sus poderes psíquicos. La onda de pensamiento que emitió fue tan fuerte, que hasta Gray la percibió- Si usted muere, entonces yo también moriré.

-¿Um umbreon umbreon um?...(¿Por qué Sam no pone a dormir a Carmín?).

-No creo que esté en condiciones de hacerlo -dijo Gray en voz baja- lamentablemente los gardevoir son pokémon muy unidos a sus entrenadores, tanto así, que lo que este sienta, el pokémon también lo siente. Sam debe estar en el mismo estado emocional de Carmín, seguramente esto le impide usar sus poderes.

De pronto Carmín comenzó a acercar peligrosamente el cuchillo hacia su cuello, Gray percibió el movimiento y olvidando toda cautela corrió desesperadamente hacia la muchacha, abalanzándose sobre ella, la tiró al piso y agarró con fuerza sus muñecas inmovilizándola bajo él.

-¡Blue usa gruñido!

El umbreon comenzó a emitir una gran cantidad de gruñidos que hicieron eco en las paredes de la torre y se entremezclaron con la canción de pikachu anulándola. Al parecer el pikachu escuchó esto pues súbitamente detuvo su canto. Pero aunque la melodía maldita había cesado, Carmín aún se encontraba en un estado de casi locura, la muchacha forcejeaba debajo de Gray por liberarse mientras le gritaba que la dejara morir.

Gray por su parte, estaba cada vez más nervioso, no sabía qué hacer, estaba aterrado de tener a esta chica tan cerca de él, agobiado por el estado en el que se encontraba y emocionalmente débil pues aún no se recuperaba del malestar provocado por pikachu.

Todas estas presiones le impedían pensar con claridad, los forcejeos de Carmín le obligaron a aplicar más fuerza con la preocupación de lastimarla. Bajo estas circunstancias comenzaron a pasar un montón de ideas estúpidas por su cabeza, debía despertar a Carmín del shock en el que estaba ¿Pero cómo? Tal vez debería esperar a que se le pasara solo, o quizás darle unas cachetadas, o susurrar palabras suaves para calmarla. Finalmente terminó por escoger la idea más estúpida que se le pasó por la cabeza y decidió hacerla enojar, pues estar enojado es mejor que estar depresivo, y no encontró mejor forma de hacer esto, que besarla en la boca.

El beso pilló desprevenidos a los pokémon que miraban la escena, la blanca piel de Sam pasó a un rojo tomate, y Blue quedó tan sorprendido que se le apagó la luz.

-¡Blue enciende la luz antes de que este depravado me haga algo! –Gritó Carmín.

-¡Yo no te voy a hacer nada! -Respondió Gray tratando de ocultar su cara roja mientras Blue reponía su luz.

-¡Me robaste mi primer beso!

-¡Me hiciste sacrificar mi primer beso!

-¡Eres un aprovechado!

-¡No es verdad! ¡Hubieras visto el estado en el que te encontrabas! ¡Debía hacer algo!

-Claro, y la única opción era hacerme esto ¿No? Ahora ¿Podrías salir de encima mío por favor? Mira que la posición en la que estamos es bastante comprometedora.

Hasta ese momento Gray no se había fijado pero estaba acostado encima de Carmín. Espantado se apartó de ella como quien se aleja de una cosa sucia gritando mil "lo siento". El pobre chico no hallaba donde meterse de la vergüenza que tenía y se cubría la cara con las manos sin saber qué hacer. Esta reacción pareció animar algo a la muchacha, quien mágicamente recuperó su actitud optimista y algo arrogante de siempre.

-Bueno, creo que para un hombre débil como tú debe ser difícil resistir semejante belleza -dijo dándose aires de importancia-. Después de todo, las exorcistas pokémon no son sólo famosas por su fuerza y habilidad, sino que también por su belleza.

-Sí, lo que tú digas -respondió Gray sin ánimos.

-Supongo que deberé agradecer lo que hiciste, admito que la situación era algo complicada, pero afortunadamente ya está dominada, así que sería bueno que te retiraras y me dejaras a mí manejar el resto.

-No.

-¿Qué? Ah claro, te preocupa mi bienestar pero tranquilo, todo estará bien.

-Eres demasiado joven, la voz de ese pokémon afecta a todos los niños menores de 15 años, tú tienes 14. Yo mismo estoy en el límite y se me hace difícil aguantar esto, no debes ir.

-Disculpa pero si me enviaron a esta misión es porque confiaban en que sería capaz de llevarla a cabo, así que no te interpongas, no puedo defraudar a mi abuelo, muévete.

-Lo siento Carmín -dijo Gray sombrío- No puedo dejarte pasar, Sam ponla a dormir.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué crees que haces? Sam es mi pokémon, no te obedecerá.

Pero una vez dicho esto, la peli castaña comenzó a sentir sueño y no tardó en quedar dormida bajo el efecto del movimiento hipnosis de Sam. Aunque los Gardevoir son los pokémon más fieles que hay, también son de los más inteligentes, y su prioridad principal siempre es proteger a su entrenador a cualquier costo, por eso Sam prefirió desobedecer a su entrenadora y ponerla a dormir, antes que hacer que su vida peligrara.

-Sam cuento con que la protegerás ¿Verdad?

-Con mi vida -respondió el pokémon

-Bien ¡Vamos Blue!

La torre abandonada no era demasiado alta, pero aún así subir hasta arriba por las escaleras corriendo dejó a Gray sin aliento. Una vez llegó arriba, se detuvo un momento para recuperar el aire, pero no se fijó que el pikachu negro lo esperaba. La rata eléctrica lanzó un impactrueno contra él, pero afortunadamente Blue hizo a un lado a Gray salvándolo del ataque.

El umbreon estaba furioso, no iba a aguantar que nadie le pusiera un dedo encima a su entrenador, así que arremetió contra el pikachu negro dispuesto a embestirlo, pero este lo esquivó ágilmente. Blue se giró para preparar un nuevo ataque pero algo lo hizo dudar, la expresión del pikachu era muy segura, casi sonreía, al parecer tenía un plan preparado.

El pokémon eléctrico comenzó a correr en círculos alrededor de Blue, lentamente al principio pero acelerando cada vez más, hasta que su velocidad era tal, que seguirlo con la vista se volvió muy difícil. El pokémon de Gray miraba a su alrededor sin saber qué hacer, no podía fijar a su objetivo para atacar, entonces, fue embestido por la espalda con un ataque rápido. Soportó bastante bien el ataque, pero no pudo responder pues antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa el pikachu ya había regresado a su vertiginosa carrera alrededor de Blue. Así fue como luego recibió otro ataque, esta vez por un costado, y luego por el otro, los ataques no hacían mucho daño pero no podía responderlos, y el daño era acumulativo, si esto seguía así, Blue no tardaría en quedar debilitado. Ahora los ataques rápidos venían uno tras otro sin dar tregua al pobre pokémon siniestro quien resistía como podía.

-¡Blue! -Gritó Gray- Usa gruñido, y trata de atrapar a pikachu cuando venga hacia ti.

Blue obedeció lanzando un sonoro gruñido, este desconcentró un momento al pikachu haciendo que perdiera un poco de velocidad, entonces mientras se acercaba a su oponente y antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba atrapado entre las fauces del umbreon, quien lo mantenía firme con su ataque mordisco. Pero pikachu no se iba a dejar derrotar tan fácilmente, lanzó un fuerte ataque eléctrico que obligó a Blue a soltarlo.

Ambos pokémon se miraban con furia, cada quien pensaba en su próximo ataque, y al final fue Blue quien atacó primero. El umbreon comenzó a correr hacia pikachu en lo que parecía ser un ataque directo, pero pikachu ya había luchado contra este pokémon antes y sabía que lo que venía no era una embestida, si no un ataque finta, por eso había preparado un plan para estos casos. Mientras umbreon se aproximaba, la cola de pikachu comenzó a brillar, como se esperaba el pokémon siniestro desapareció de la vista para reaparecer por detrás de su oponente, entonces antes de que pudiera atacar, recibió el impacto de cola de hierro.

El pikachu negro pensó que este ataque que había estado entrenando dejaría al umbreon fuera de combate, y cual no fue su sorpresa al ver que casi ni había dañado a su adversario. Lo que no sabía es que Blue en sus intentos por acercarse románticamente a Adelle había recibido tantos ataques cola de hierro que este ataque ya casi ni le afectaba, incluso la cola de Adelle era mucho más poderosa que la de pikachu.

-¡Blue! Ataca -gritó Gray.

El pokémon comenzó a correr a toda velocidad hacia pikachu, este empezó a hacer brillar su cola de nuevo esperando un ataque por la espalda, pero esta vez el ataque fue por el frente, el pokémon recibió todo el impacto de la embestida y salió disparado contra una pared. Gray vió a la criatura acorralada y decidió arriesgarse a realizar un ataque final.

-¡Blue! Usa bola sombra.

Una esfera negra como la noche comenzó a formarse en la boca de Blue, el aire a su alrededor se arremolinaba por el poder que contenía, entonces el pokémon liberó el mortífero proyectil, el cual impactó directamente contra pikachu, pero su fuerza fue tal que rompió la pared de la construcción.

Se escuchó una gran explosión, se levantó una nube de polvo y una gran cantidad de madera se rompió y salió volando. Uno de los maderos que antes formaba la pared quedó medio roto y colgando hacia fuera desde la torre. Agarrado a este palo estaba pikachu, luchando con todas sus fuerzas por mantenerse firme y no caer al vacío donde le esperaba una muerte segura.

Gray se acercó hacia el agujero que quedó en la pared y miró hacia fuera donde estaba el pikachu colgando, este en cuanto lo vio a pesar de su situación lanzó un atactrueno contra Gray quien por suerte pudo evitarlo, pero esta acción hizo que la madera de la que pendía el pokémon crujiera y se soltara más. Pikachu se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía salvación y comenzó a maldecir a Gray.

-Pika pika (maldito niño) pikachu pika pi pikachu pika (malditos todos, una vez más moriré por su culpa).

-¿Moriste por culpa de los niños? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo fue? ¿Qué podría haberte hecho un inofensivo niño? -Preguntó Gray.

-Pika pi... (Cállate monstruo, tú eres como ellos, aparentas ser tan bueno cuando en realidad eres un pozo de maldad. Seguro que eres igual que Alicia, ella parecía quererme mucho, siempre estaba conmigo, parecía tan buena, pero ella me abandonó y ni siquiera me abandonó en un bosque donde pudiera sobrevivir, me dejó en mi pokebola y me dijo que la esperara, que no importa lo que pasara, no debía salir de allí. Yo fui fiel y la esperé, la esperé sin importar el hambre que tuviera, la esperé aunque quería salir, la esperé hasta mi muerte... ¡Ella me abandonó! ).

Ahora Gray conocía el motivo por el cual esa alma de pikachu estaba atormentada, pero debía salvarla, si moría de nuevo, regresaría otra vez y quizás con más odio y resentimiento y quizás cuando eso ocurriera, él ya no estaría ahí para detenerla. Trató de pensar en algo rápido para calmar al pokémon negro.

-Ella no te abandonó -dijo sin estar muy convencido.

-pikachu (¡Cállate!).

-Es verdad, ella sufrió un accidente y no pudo regresar por ti. -Trató de hacerlo sonar más convincente- Si ella era tan buena ¿Qué la haría cambiar tan de repente? Ella nunca te abandonaría de una forma tan cruel.

-¡PIKACHU PIKA! (¡COMO LO SABES!).

Blue de pronto asomó la cabeza por el hueco de la pared y dijo:

-Umbreon um umbreon (Es verdad, ella no pudo recogerte, le pasó algo malo y no pudo ir por ti, Créeme).

El pikachu negro miró a Blue con sorpresa, comenzó a observarlo como si nunca lo hubiera visto antes, entonces dijo:

-Pika pika pikachu pi pika chuuuu (Vaya, eras tú, me acuerdo de ti, tú nunca mentías, así que si tú lo dices, entonces debe ser verdad).

Gray miró la escena confundido ¿Pikachu y Blue se conocían? ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso Blue estuvo tratando de detener al pikachu negro desde antes de conocer a Gray? ¿O conocía al pikachu antes de ser poseído por el espíritu maligno? ¿O Blue y el pikachu se conocían de otra vida? Ya no sabía que pensar, de por si su pokémon siempre fue bastante misterioso.

De pronto el madero del que estaba sujeto pikachu crujió otra vez y se soltó aún más, ya estaba a punto de caer.

-Pika pikachu (No me dejen morir otra vez) -dijo pikachu con lágrimas en los ojos.

Entonces Gray sacó una de sus pokebolas y la arrojó contra pikachu capturándolo justo a tiempo, pues el madero terminó de soltarse y cayó al suelo donde se hizo añicos. Gray miró la pokebola sin creerlo, había capturado al pikachu maldito, entonces lo liberó de su pokebola. El pikachu salió tembloroso y molesto, al parecer no le gustaba nada estar dentro de una pokebola.

-pika pikachu pika chuuuu pi pika pikachu (Por favor no me pongas ahí adentro otra vez, me trae malos recuerdos).

-De acuerdo -contestó Gray- y tú no vuelvas a cantar tu canción maldita.

-Pi (Bien) pika pikachu pikachu pika pika chuu pikachu (Tú... ¿Me ayudarás a encontrar a Alicia? Si ella no vino a buscarme porque le pasó algo... Tal vez necesita ayuda).

Gray miró al pokémon con simpatía, al parecer nunca llegó a odiar a su antigua entrenadora, se sintió muy dolido por el abandono pero seguía queriéndola e incluso deseaba ayudarla.

-De acuerdo, buscaremos a Alicia -dijo Gray, quien la verdad no estaba muy convencido sobre como cumplir esa promesa ¿Cómo iba a encontrar a una niña que quizás hacía cuanto que había muerto?- Ahora bajemos, hay que ver cómo está Carmín.

Carmín aún dormía bajo la hipnosis de Sam, pero parecía estar soñando algo bueno porque no quería despertar. Gray y gardevoir la remecieron un poco para despertarla pero no resultó.

-Tiene el sueño algo pesado -dijo Sam con pesadumbre.

Siguieron tratando de despertarla hasta que la paciencia del pikachu quedó colmada y lanzó un trueno a todos los que estaban ahí, esto sí que despertó a la muchacha que se levantó asustada.

-¡Pikachu podías haber sido un poco más delicado! -Gritó Gray molesto.

El pokémon miró hacia otro lado con desprecio, al parecer no sentía mucha simpatía por Carmín, ella miró perpleja a todos y luego al pokémon eléctrico.

-¡EL PIKACHU NEGRO! -Gritó Carmín- ¡Sam vamos! ¡Es hora de cumplir con nuestro deber! ¡Derrotemos al mal!

-¡Detente un momento! -Dijo el peligris interponiéndose entre ella y el pokemon-. Ya no hace falta luchar contra esta criatura, ya me encargué de ella y la capturé, ahora me pertenece así que no necesitas preocuparte más.

-¿Qué? -Dijo Carmín perpleja- ¿Cuándo pasó? ¿Me vas a decir que estuviste luchando contra ella mientras yo dormía? ¡AAAAHHH! ¡Te odio! -

La muchacha se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda, se había enfadado mucho. De pronto una idea pasó por su mente.

\- Oye ¿Y qué vas a hacer con ese pokémon?

-La verdad no sé, tengo que encontrar la forma de que el espíritu maligno que lo posee se vaya, de momento debo buscar pistas sobre su pasado...

-Ya veo -Dijo Carmín aliviada, la verdad le había preocupado la idea de que Gray utilizara ese pokémon para algún plan malvado, pero luego se tranquilizó y se sintió mal por dudar de él-Bueno, si se trata de espantar espíritus malignos, una exorcista pokémon es la indicada, Sam trae mi equipo por favor.

El pokémon asintió y luego desapareció con el movimiento tele transportación, unos momentos después reapareció llevando algo entre sus brazos.

-Este es mi equipo de exorcismo.

El famoso equipo constaba de tres objetos, un anillo de plata muy pulido con un rubí incrustado en él (al verlo tan brillante Gray comprendió por qué los murkrow quisieron robarlo), una diadema con un zafiro y un pequeño bastón con una esmeralda en la punta, ese era el equipo completo.

-Carmín -dijo Gray algo preocupado porque tenía un mal presentimiento-, no creo que esta sea la forma de ayudar al espíritu, debemos buscar que fue de la antigua entrenadora de pikachu, era una niña que se llamaba Alicia y...

-Silencio, deja a los profesionales trabajar.

La muchacha se colocó la diadema y el anillo, sujetó el bastón con fuerza y se colocó frente al pokémon poseído. Luego comenzó a recitar unos extraños versos en un idioma desconocido, entonces el rubí, el zafiro y la esmeralda comenzaron a brillar, su luz se propagó envolviendo al pikachu, la oscura piel del pokémon comenzó a aclararse y a adquirir el tono amarillento propio de la especie.

Gray miraba la escena perplejo, la luz envolvía cada parte del pokémon purificándolo. Entonces, cuando ya sólo quedaban los rojos ojos del pokémon, este lanzó un grito y una fuerte energía emanó de él arrojando a Carmín hacia atrás, la luz que lo cubría se desvaneció y su piel regresó a su habitual color negr. El pikachu la miró con desprecio y le dio la espalda.

-¿Estás bien? -Preguntó Gray preocupado.

-Mi cuerpo está bien, pero mi orgullo está hecho añicos. Parece que este espíritu era demasiado poderoso para mí, aún me falta mucho para ser una buena exorcista.

-Bueno, ahora podemos probar mi idea de ir a buscar a la antigua entrenadora de pikachu, que como te dije se llamaba...

-¡Mi abuelo sabrá que hacer!

-¿Qué? Espera...

-¡Iremos a mi aldea! Ahí hay exorcistas mucho más poderosos que yo, ahí purificaremos a pikachu y misión cumplida. Bien Gray, vámonos, nos espera un buen trecho antes de llegar.

Gray sabía que era inútil tratar de razonar con ella, Carmín era una chica demasiado testaruda, pero de todos modos ahora podría ir a la aldea de los exorcistas pokémon y satisfacer su curiosidad de saber un poco más acerca de esta organización.

* * *

 **Hasta antes de llegar a este capítulo en ningún momento me plantié meter romance en la historia, pero hay cosas que simplemente se dan de forma espontánea, así soy para crear historias, me hago una plantilla general pero por el camino surgen muchos detalles interesantes, o cosas que cambian drásticamente. En fin, hasta aquí quedamos por hoy, de momento voy bien con eso de publicar los jueves o días cercanos al jueves, hasta la otra semana, nos leemos, bye**


	8. El celebi marchito

La distancia entre ciudad Lunar y la aldea de Carmín era grande, a los viajeros les tomaría por lo menos dos semanas llegar a su destino. Esta idea no entusiasmaba mucho a Gray, quien esta vez ya no acompañaba a Carmín por voluntad propia, ella no lo iba a dejar solo hasta que el pikachu negro fuera purificado. Según la chica esa era su misión y un exorcista pokémon nunca se rinde hasta completar su misión.

Por otro lado el pikachu negro (A quien Carmín decidió llamar Demon), no parecía sentir simpatía por nadie, detestaba a Carmín y a todos sus pokémon, a Gray lo miraba con recelo y a Blue le tenía resentimiento.

La única a la que soportaba hasta cierto punto era Shun lee, aunque la razón era bastante particular. Los shuppet son pokémon fantasmas que se alimentan de las energías negativas que emanan tanto humanos como pokémon, Demon estaba lleno de este tipo de energías, por lo que cada vez que Shun lee se acercaba a este pikachu, consumía un poco de su resentimiento aliviando algo su oprimido corazón.

Su viaje los llevó a una zona en la que abundaban los pinos y donde crecía una extraña especie de pasto que alcanzaba una considerable altura. A Gray que era bastante alto la hierba le llegaba hasta la cintura, caminar por esta zona era complicado, porque cada tanto te topabas con pokémon salvajes, algunos atacaban y otros simplemente huían. Por lo menos cuando se veía una mata de pasto andando sola se podía deducir que se trataba de un oddish.

Para hacer el camino más fácil, Carmín soltó a Adelle su espeon, quien con sus poderes psíquicos podía adivinar la presencia de pokémon en la zona y así buscar las mejores rutas para evitarlos. Por desgracia, Blue se encargaba de interrumpirla constantemente con sus insinuaciones románticas, hasta que finalmente terminó por agotar la paciencia de Adelle, quien con un poderoso ataque cola de hierro mandó a Blue a volar, dirigiéndolo justo a una zona donde descansaban un grupo de spearows, quienes al verse molestados comenzaron a atacar y a perseguir al desafortunado Umbreon.

-Um ¿Gray? -Carmín miraba la escena algo preocupada- ¿No crees que deberíamos ayudar a Blue?

-No te preocupes, estará bien, sigamos andando, nos alcanzará más adelante- contestó Gray ya habituado a estas escenas.

-Pika pika (por desgracia) -agregó Demon.

Más adelante, la cantidad de hierba alta disminuía y se hacía más dispersa y más amarillenta hasta casi desaparecer. También los pinos que crecían por el lugar, en la medida que avanzaban tenían menos ramaje hasta quedar prácticamente desnudos. Así pasaron de un paisaje verde y rebosante de vida, a una vista siniestra y marchita, ni siquiera pokémon había en la zona, nada crecía, ni siquiera junto al río.

-¿Sabes? -Dijo Carmín- esta zona antes era diferente, era un frondoso bosque lleno pokémon, abundaban los hoot hoot, los noctowl, ratatas y sentret, incluso se podían encontrar kangaskhan y muchas otras criaturas. Pero hace dos años más o menos, de a poco la zona comenzó a marchitarse y a morir, nadie sabe bien por qué ¿Raro no?

Como ya habían caminado un buen rato, decidieron detenerse a descansar, pero lo lúgubre del ambiente les impidió hacerlo, los árboles muertos y la ausencia de pokémon daban una escalofriante sensación de desamparo. Pero aún en estas condiciones Blue decidió hacer otro intento de acercamiento romántico a Adelle.

El pokémon se acercó lentamente haciendo como que la ignoraba, esperaba captar su atención con esta nueva estrategia. Adelle sintió algo de curiosidad por el comportamiento de Blue y se quedó observándolo. El umbreon, que nunca había conseguido que la espeon tuviera el más mínimo interés en él, se emocionó tanto que nuevamente regresó a su vieja costumbre de abalanzarse sobre ella, por supuesto la pokémon lo repelió una vez más con su cola de hierro mandándolo a volar. Por desgracia, umbreon iba a aterrizar sobre Demon, pero el pokémon se defendió mandándolo a volar nuevamente con otro cola de hierro. Esta vez el umbreon fue a aterrizar sobre el único árbol del lugar al que le quedaba algo de ramaje.

El pokémon golpeó el árbol estrepitosamente cayendo al suelo como una piedra. La sacudida, hizo que un pokémon que se ocultaba entre las amarillentas hojas de la planta también cayera. Gray esta vez se preocupó por Blue, recibir dos colas de hierro seguidas no es una cosa menor. Se acercó a su pokémon para ver como estaba, una vez que este hubo reaccionado se tranquilizó y posó su vista en el segundo pokémon que cayó del árbol.

-¡Carmín ven! -Gritó Gray- trae mi enciclopedia pokémon, aquí hay algo interesante.

La muchacha se aproximó llevando el viejo libro consigo, se lo pasó a Gray quien se dirigió a una página cerca del final del libro.

-Ajá, sabía que había visto a esta criatura antes -dijo Gray señalando una ilustración del libro que mostraba a un pokémon verde con aspecto de hada- Es un Celebi.

-¿Celebi? Nunca había visto a un pokémon como ese.

-Claro que no, según el texto es un pokémon legendario, muy raro, se dice que tiene la capacidad de viajar a través del tiempo.

-Pero el Celebi de tu libro es verde, este que está aquí está amarillo, la verdad me recuerda un poco a las hojas secas de los árboles, también parece enfermo.

-Bueno, el libro dice que la vida de Celebi está ligada a la del bosque. Si el bosque está seco y muerto como este, también tendremos un celebi seco y moribundo ¿O no?

-¡Pobre! ¿Gray hay algo que podamos hacer por él?

-Lo único que se me ocurre es que hay que sanar al bosque, pero si no sabemos por qué se marchitó, dudo que podamos hacer algo. Incluso aunque nos pongamos a plantar árboles por todos lados tomará años restaurar el lugar.

-¿O sea que este pokémon está condenado a morir?

De pronto el celebi recuperó la conciencia, miró a ambos chicos de forma suplicante.

-Ce.. Celebi….(Ayuda) Celebi celebi…(Está absorbiendo la vida del bosque).

-¿Qué? ¿Quién? -Dijo Gray alarmado.

-Celebi celebi ce…(Deben detenerlo).

-¿Que tenemos que hacer?

Carmín no podía entender el lenguaje de los pokémon, pero supuso que celebi le estaba pidiendo ayuda a Gray, por eso cuando el muchacho se levantó con el pokémon en los brazos simplemente lo siguió y metió a sus pokémon en sus pokebolas, Gray hizo lo mismo con Shun lee y se dirigieron al lugar que celebi indicaba. Se adentraron entre la vegetación muerta, siguiendo una especie de sendero delimitado por unas piedras pequeñas y blancas que los llevaron a un gran claro en medio de un bosque de troncos secos. Allí, en el centro había una enorme piedra blanca redonda y plana, que a su vez estaba rodeada por un círculo de pequeñas piedras redondas dispuestas en forma casi matemática, el conjunto parecía una especie de altar bastante rudimentario. Sobre la gran piedra plana había un pequeño esqueleto, al parecer era de alguna cría pokémon. Los muchachos se acercaron algo temerosos y observaron los huesos con atención.

-Celebi ceble, Cele biiiii, cele celebi (Ella aún no se convence de que ya no regresará y le sigue entregando vidas ajenas).

-¿Que significa esto? -Preguntó Carmín.

-No lo sé -respondió Gray- creo que no le estoy entendiendo del todo a Celebi.

-Celebi (Ahí viene).

De pronto sintieron una serie de pasos en la lejanía que se acercaban. Los muchachos no sabían por qué pero los invadió, lo que sea que venía era grande e imponente y no había forma de esconderse de ello, no había hierba para ocultarse y los troncos de los pinos estaban muy distanciados unos de otros y eran demasiado delgados como para esconder a alguien.

Pronto la cosa que se acercaba fue visible, era una enorme masa oscura que caminaba lentamente. Los chicos hubieran querido correr pero estaban paralizados del miedo, casi ni podían respirar y los embargaba una extraña sensación como de que la vida se les escapaba por la boca. Aunque querían, no podían escapar, una extraña fuerza se los impedía, todo lo que podían hacer era observar como aquella cosa terrible se iba acercando lentamente, paso tras paso, cada uno más fuerte y profundo que el anterior, hasta que finalmente la cosa estuvo frente a ellos.

Era un kangaskhan, pero no uno cualquiera, era un kangaskhan monstruoso, su cuerpo estaba lleno de protuberancias puntiagudas como púas, sus colmillos habían crecido hasta sobresalir grotescamente de la boca y sus ojos eran rojos. Pero lo que más miedo causaba, era la extraña aura oscura que rodeaba al pokémon, una sombra negra densa y fría que robaba el aliento.

-Kangas kangaskhan (Vida nueva, otro sacrificio).

Los niños y los pokémon que los acompañaban sabían que algo malo iba a pasar, trataban de escapar pero por más que lo intentaban sus músculos no respondían, estaban presos por el aura del kangaskhan.

Entonces, sin que nadie supiera cómo, el celebi marchito brincó de los brazos de Gray y voló para ponerse frente al siniestro pokémon, entonces dijo:

-Célebi celebi celebi celeeee celeee, biiiii (Por favor ayúdenme, eviten que esto suceda, salven al bosque).

Y dichas estas palabras, el pokémon emitió una fuerte luz que envolvió a los muchachos y a sus pokémon y desaparecieron de la vista.

* * *

 **Este es uno de los arcos más oscuros de la historia, 100% basado en un creepy pasta o leyenda urbana pokemon. Nunca lo diije pero esta historia nació porque durante un tiempo a mi novio le dio por leer creepy pastas de pokemon y de tanto hablarme de sus cuentos feos terminó naciendo este fic.**

 **Agradecimientos a Pirata por estar siempre apoyando desde las penumbras, espero sorprenderte con lo que sigue y que con el tiempo Carmín ya no te caiga tan mal XD.**

 **Nos leemos, bye.**


	9. Kangaskhan

Cuando la luz se disipó y los chicos pudieron ver otra vez, ya no estaban en el bosque marchito, ahora se encontraban en un lugar rebosante de vida, la hierba y los árboles eran de un verde brillante, el ambiente estaba saturado con el sonido de cientos de pokémon salvajes que pululaban por alrededor alegremente.

-¿Dónde estamos? -Preguntó Carmín-. Ese pokémon Celebi parece que nos transportó a algún lugar extraño.

-No -contestó Gray con seguridad- nos ha transportado en el tiempo.

-¡Ah! Tienes razón. Tu libro decía que los celebis viajan en el tiempo, ahora ¿A dónde nos habrá enviado? ¿Al futuro o al pasado?

-Al pasado. Mira, ahí está el altar de piedra que vimos antes -dijo Gray mientras apuntaba a una roca redonda y plana como la que habían visto antes, pero esta no tenía ningún esqueleto puesto encima.- Además, si te fijas, los árboles están puestos en las mismas posiciones de los troncos secos que vimos en el bosque muerto, este debe ser el mismo bosque antes de que ocurriera el desastre que acabó con él.

-¿Te fijaste en esos detalles?

-¿Eh? ¿Tú no?

-Claro que no, estaba más preocupada por aquella cosa rara que se nos acercaba.

-Pika pika pikachu (Se acerca otra cosa rara ahora).

-¡Rápido escondámonos! Ahora este bosque está vivo, hay muchos arbustos donde escabullirse.

Los muchachos se escondieron rápidamente procurando mantener el mayor silencio posible y pasar desapercibidos. A través del ramaje de la planta en la que se ocultaban pudieron ver aquello que se acercaba.

Apareció ante su vista la figura de un misterioso hombre, no era demasiado alto pero su presencia era imponente, vestía unos trajes extraños, bastante sueltos pero elegantes, su cabello rubio platinado peinado hacia atrás dejaba al descubierto un rostro alargado y anguloso, donde destacaban unos ojos pardos fríos y penetrantes. Junto a este hombre había un pokémon, era un hypno, pero no era un hypno normal, era mucho más grande que el común de su especie y por alguna razón, una mirada bastaba para darse cuenta de que no era buena idea enemistarse con él.

De pronto Carmín sintió que Gray la abrazaba, esto la extrañó mucho pues Gray evitaba todo contacto cercano con otras personas. Entonces se dio cuenta de que él estaba temblando, tras mirar su rostro se dio cuenta de que tenía miedo, de hecho no era miedo, era terror. Su respiración era entrecortada y su corazón rebotaba en su pecho. Carmín no podía imaginarse que era lo que aterraba tanto a Gray. Entonces el hombre que estaba con el hypno comenzó a hablar, al parecer dirigiéndose al pokémon.

-Ya está listo -dijo observando el altar de piedra-. Sólo nos falta un recolector, pero no será difícil encontrar algún sujeto decente para el trabajo.

-Hypno.

El hombre se acercó al altar y comenzó a realizar algunos movimientos extraños, Carmín consideró que se asemejaba un poco a las ceremonias de purificación que realizaban los exorcistas pokémon, incluso utilizaba artefactos. El hombre llevaba en su mano derecha un anillo con una piedra blanca y en la izquierda un anillo con una piedra negra, pero este ritual más que purificar parecía estar cargando el lugar de energías negativas.

Una vez terminado su trabajo se alejó junto a su pokémon. Sólo cuando hypno desapareció de la vista Gray dejó de temblar y empezó a recuperar el aliento.

-¿Gray que te pasó? -Preguntó Carmín preocupada-. Nunca te había visto así, estabas aterrado y eso que a ti casi nada te asusta o te emociona.

-No... No sé... De pronto sentí miedo... Cuando vi a esa cosa amarilla con ese collar de pelo blanco...

-Ese era un hypno, es un pokémon psíquico bastante común, en tu libro debe haber más información de ellos. Aunque debo decir que este hypno era un poco distinto de los normales, era... ¿Cómo decirlo? No sé... Malévolo.

-Da lo mismo. Si he visto a ese bicho en mi libro, pero no me agrada.

-¿Le tienes fobia a los Hipnos? ¿Por qué? ¿Tuviste un trauma con alguno o algo así?

-No sé... De hecho es la primera vez que veo uno, pero sentí tanto miedo... Oye parece que Blue también está algo alterado.

En efecto, el umbreon tenía el pelo erizado, aún tiritaba un poco y parecía estar en una actitud muy agresiva hacia cualquiera que se le siquiera parecía reaccionar ante la voz de su entrenador, entonces Demon le lanzó un fuerte impactrueno que lo sacó de ese estado.

-Blue ¿A ti también te asustó ese pokémon?

-Um umbreon umbreon umm uuuuu (Cómo no me va a asustar... ¿El maestro no recuerda? ... Bueno... Lo recordará cuando deba).

Esta respuesta dejó bastante confundido a Gray, pero decidió que no se iba a cuestionar nada, desde siempre Blue había sido un pokémon muy misterioso. Decidieron salir a explorar el lugar, sabían que su principal prioridad era evitar aquel desastre que hizo que el bosque se marchitara, el problema es que no sabían qué era lo que debía evitar.

Tras avanzar un rato escucharon unos rugidos y una serie de pasos profundos que se les hicieron bastante familiares. No tardó mucho para que apareciera frente a sus ojos una manada de Kangaskhan. Las criaturas avanzaban mirándolos con desconfianza temiendo que quisieran dañar a las crías que llevaban en sus bolsas.

-Gray ¿Esos no se parecen al pokémon que nos atacó?

-Si -dijo Gray sacando su libro- Se llaman kangaskhan, se les llama los pokémon padre, cuidan a sus crías llevándolas en sus bolsas y atacan a cualquiera que se acerque, pero en general son bastante pacíficos.

-Aunque el que nos atacó se veía algo diferente, daba miedo. Pero tal vez los kangaskhan tengan algo que ver en este asunto, vamos a seguirlos, a ver si averiguamos algo.

Antes de que Gray pudiera detenerla Carmín corrió hacia la manada, en cuanto los pokémon la vieron se pusieron en actitud defensiva y se lanzaron a atacarla. Pero justo antes de que la dañaran, Carmín fue rodeada por un aura calipso y flotó lejos del alcance de los kangaskhan quienes miraban perplejos sin entender que pasó.

Carmín aterrizó a salvo encima de un árbol donde estaba Gray junto Shun lee, había usado el movimiento psíquico de Shuppet para salvarla.

-Carmín ¿Qué parte de atacan a cualquiera que se acerque a sus crías no entendiste?

-Pero... pensé que sería mejor vigilarlas de cerca -dijo mirándolo con pena.

-Podemos vigilar de lejos perfectamente, además es más seguro -Miró un momento los ojos verdes de la muchacha y sacó algunas conclusiones- Ah no me digas, querías ver a las crías de cerca.

-¡No! Yo... Bueno si... Es que son tan lindas... Gray tú puedes hablar con los pokémon ¿Por qué no les dices que no venimos a hacerles daño?

Gray no respondió, simplemente se quedó mirándola con los brazos cruzados y una cara que lo expresaba todo.

-De acuerdo ya entendí, entonces no.

-Shuppet shuu (miren ahí)

Los muchachos observaron que había una kangaskhan que se estaba quedando atrás, rezagada de la manada.

-Shun lee ve a ver.

La shuppet se desvaneció para espiar que pasaba, luego al regresar informó que se trataba de una kangaskhan que tenía la mala costumbre de pajarear y quedarse contemplando su entorno, a menudo esto la hacía demorarse y quedar atrás de la manada. Sus compañeras siempre la regañaban porque era peligroso para una kangaskhan separarse del grupo, lamentablemente no había cambiado esta costumbre, ni siquiera después de tener a su primer hijo.

Se quedaron vigilando a la manada todo el día, por la noche dejaron a Adelle a cargo de la vigilancia, la espeon debía avisar en caso de cualquier anomalía. Así fue como a la media noche despertó a su entrenadora avisando que algo no estaba bien, Carmín a su vez despertó a Gray.

-Gray hay una extraña onda psíquica rodeando al ambiente.

-¿Qué significa eso? -Preguntó un somnoliento Gray.

No tardó mucho en averiguarlo. Pronto comenzó a ver unas extrañas y hermosas luces flotando por todo el lugar, se movían y bailaban formando bellas figuras.

-Qué bonito ¿Qué son? -Preguntó Gray.

-Nada -dijo Carmín con expresión seria-. Son sólo una ilusión óptica creada por algún pokémon, no existen, pero nuestra mente cree que sí.

-Um umbreon umbreon um (miren ¿No es esa la kangaskhan que se quedó atrás en la tarde?).

En efecto, por alguna razón, esta kangaskhan se había despertado y ahora contemplaba embelesada las cientos de luces que bailaban a su alrededor. Luego las luces formaron un grupo un poco más compacto y comenzaron a alejarse, la kangaskhan maravillada con su belleza comenzó a seguirlas alejándose de la manada.

-Kangaskhan kangaskhan (¿A dónde vas?) -Preguntó una de sus compañeras preocupada-Kangas kangaskhan (Es peligroso ir sola, piensa en tu cría).

-Kangaskhan (Estaré bien).

Y dicho esto, la pokémon se alejó sin hacer caso de la advertencia de su compañera. Gray y Carmín consideraron que lo mejor era seguirla, pues esas luces eran bastante sospechosas y principalmente porque Carmín temía que le pasara algo a esa cría tan bonita.

Siguieron al pokémon a una distancia segura, las luces parecían estarla guiando a un lugar en particular. Pronto comenzaron a oír el sonido del agua, las hermosas luces los llevaron hasta una cascada, ahí se detuvieron un momento flotando a su alrededor. La kangaskhan estaba tan preocupada de la luces que no se fijó que un mightyena los observaba a unos metros.

La criatura se acercó sigilosamente sin que la madre se diera cuenta de nada, entonces de un salto tomó a la cría de la bolsa de su madre y se la llevó. De esto la pokémon si se dio cuenta y comenzó a perseguir al mightyena furiosa, de un pisotón lo mandó a volar, pero este estaba preparado, lanzó un fuerte aullido y no tardaron en aparecer una veintena de compañeros.

-¡Gray debemos ayudarla! -Gritó Carmín.

Pero Gray no respondía, nuevamente estaba en ese estado de terror que le impedía moverse. Siguió la mirada del chico y vio que no lejos de ahí, hypno vigilaba la escena, como una espeluznante sombra que llama a las desgracias. Carmín no creía ser capaz de acabar con todos los mightyenas sola, ni siquiera lo creía muy posible con Gray, y ahora que él no estaba en condiciones de pelear, prácticamente no había esperanza.

La madre luchaba desesperada contra los atacantes, tratando de acercarse a su cría pero no podía, pronto la cría fue rodeada por los pokémon y se perdió de vista, lo último que se escuchó de ella fue un triste gruñido.

Ahora los mightyenas atacaban con todo a la desesperada madre. A la pobre ya no le quedaban fuerzas, pronto caería víctima de los atacantes, entonces un aura Calipso comenzó a rodear a los pokémon, estos comenzaron a elevarse y fueron arrojados con estrépito hacia el río donde se perdieron corriente abajo.

Carmín miraba confundida a todos lados, la shuppet de Gray no había realizado ese movimiento psíquico, de hecho ella no tenía la capacidad de elevar a esos individuos. Sin duda eso era obra de un pokémon psíquico muy poderoso y extraordinario.

La kangaskhan se había salvado, pero no fue la misma historia para su cría, la madre observaba con tristeza su cuerpo inerte mientras gruesas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Lamentaba tanto su irresponsabilidad, por su culpa su cría había muerto. Justo en ese momento, alguien se acercó a la pokémon, era el mismo hombre que habían visto antes, lo acompañaba su lúgubre hypno.

-Pobre, lamento mucho lo ocurrido, pude salvarte a ti, pero lamentablemente no pude llegar a tiempo para rescatar a tu cría.

La kangaskhan, no le hacía el más mínimo caso, estaba sumida en su pena, empujaba el cuerpecito en un inútil esfuerzo por hacerlo reaccionar.

-No insistas, es inútil -decía el hombre con frialdad.

La madre se volteó y lo miró con furia y dolor, le gruñó amenazadoramente. Si seguía ahí descargaría toda su frustración en él.

-Oh querida, no necesitas ponerte así, no es correcto ser tan agresiva, sobre todo con alguien que lo único que quiere es ayudarte.

-Kangaskhan (¿Cómo me ayudarías?)-Al parecer el hombre también era capaz de entender el idioma pokémon porque respondió cortésmente.

-¿Cómo te ayudaría? Fácil querida, muy fácil, para mí todo es fácil, no hay nada que no pueda hacer. Pero a cambio te pediré un favor, para revivir a tu cría, es necesario reunir una gran cantidad de energía vital, cuando juntes lo suficiente regresaremos a tu cría. Es fácil, eso sí, tomará algo de tiempo.

-Kangaskhan (De acuerdo).

-Bien, acércate querida.

El hombre levantó su mano izquierda y posó la piedra negra sobre la pokémon. Al instante esta se vio rodeada de un aura negra y su cuerpo comenzó a modificarse hasta adquirir el aspecto monstruoso que los chicos habían visto antes.

-En medio del bosque hay un altar de piedra, deja a tu cría ahí y deposita la energía que recolectes en ese lugar, ya verás como pronto vuelves a estar junto a ella.

La monstruosa kangaskhan dio unos pasos, lanzó un potente rugido y toda la hierba que estaba alrededor de ella comenzó a liberar una tenue luz verde que era tragada por el aura oscura que rodeaba a la pokémon, cuando la luz se agotaba la planta se marchitaba y moría.

-¡Entones eso fue lo que pasó con este bosque! -Gritó Carmín.

El hombre y el hypno miraron hacia donde estaba Carmín, Gray se aferró aterrado a ella incapaz de hacer nada.

-Mira Amadeus -dijo el hombre caminando hacia donde estaban los muchachos. Los pokémon de Gray se pusieron frente a ellos dispuestos a protegerlos-. Parece que unas basuras nos estuvieron espiando, pero no es nada, nos encargaremos de ellas ahora mismo ¿Verdad?

Extendió sus manos hacia ellos, pero antes de que hiciera nada, una fuerte luz envolvió a los chicos y a sus pokémon y desaparecieron de la vista.

* * *

 **Otro jueves otro capítulo. Una historia muy oscura para contrarrestar un poco todo el salseo de los shipping que se han publicado esta semana... Me tenían bastane saturada pero aún así, estoy considerando la idea de escribir uno de esos a ver que tal me va, de momento es solo una idea.**

 **Y Pirata: Eres el primero que identifica el creepy pasta del que proviene Demon, la historia que dio origen a todo este fic, aunque luego pasó a segundo plano.**


	10. Un final casi feliz

Nuevamente los chicos habían sido transportados a través de un túnel temporal, al parecer habían vuelto a su época y estaban en medio del bosque muerto y a sus pies yacía celebi, quien ahora estaba completamente amarillo, incluso estaba pasando a tonos marrón.

-Ce... ce... celebi cele celebi ce... (Al... Al final no pudieron hacer nada) Celebi cele celebi (El bosque está condenado.)

-¡Espera! -Dijo Gray- nos enviaste allá sin saber qué era lo que debíamos hacer, pero ahora ya lo sabemos. Por favor, envíanos una vez más y verás como arreglamos todo.

-Celebi celebi cele (No puedo, ya no me quedan fuerzas).

-Yo... Tal vez pueda hacer algo -dijo Carmín con firmeza.

Sacó de su bolsillo el anillo con el rubí que formaba parte de su equipo de exorcismo, se lo colocó y apoyó la piedra contra el cuerpo del celebi, luego comenzó a recitar algunos versos extraños y una luz roja rodeó al pokémon, este comenzó a recuperarse poco a poco, su color amarillo marrón pasó a un pálido verde, pero en tanto celebi recuperaba su energía, Carmín la iba perdiendo, pronto se puso pálida y cayó de rodillas al suelo incapaz de sostenerse.

-Carmín ¿Estás bien? -Preguntó Gray mientras se agachaba para revisarla.

-Déjame, apúrate y ve a hacer tu trabajo. La salud de celebi no durará mucho, su energía es constantemente drenada, así que vete ahora... Salva el bosque... Sálvanos a todos...-La muchacha no pudo decir más porque perdió el conocimiento.

-Celebi (Vamos).

-De acuerdo -dijo Gray preocupado, no quería dejar el cuerpo de Carmín ahí sólo- Demon cuida a Carmín, Blue vamos.

Dejando a la muchacha y al pikachu, Gray y Blue fueron envueltos por la misma luz de siempre y se desvanecieron.

Aparecieron nuevamente en el bosque, pero esta vez ya era de noche. Gray sabía que no había tiempo, así que se adelantaron hasta la cascada donde ocurrirían los eventos que debía evitar. Llegaron justo a tiempo, la kangaskhan miraba las luces brillantes con deleite mientras un mightyena los observaba.

-Blue, ve por el mightyena.

El umbreon obedeció e interceptó al pokémon antes de que se robara la cría, en cambio fue Gray quien la extrajo de la bolsa. La madre, esta vez corrió furiosa detrás de Gray para recuperar a su bebé, mientras por otro lado Blue tenía una feroz batalla a mordiscos, pero el mightyena al ver que su presa escapaba lanzó un aullido llamando a su manada.

Los mightyena se lanzaron al ataque, casi todos contra la kangaskhan, sólo dos se ocuparon de Gray. Blue al ver que atacaban a su entrenador, corrió desesperadamente para ir a defenderlo, pero un muro de mightyenas se lo impidió. Mientras tanto, la madre luchaba por abrirse paso hasta su cría, esta batalla tan desigual duró algunos minutos.

Aunque Gray no podía contra los dos pokémon que lo atacaban, lo daba todo por defender a la criatura que llevaba entre sus brazos, aunque su ropa estaba toda rasgada y la sangre manaba de sus numerosas heridas, seguía manteniendo al bebé lejos de las fauces de sus depredadores.

El valor demostrado por el muchacho impresionó a la pokñemon. Comprendió que él nunca quiso dañar a su cría, sólo protegerla. Nuevamente se lamentó por lo irresponsable que fue al alejarse de su manada, ahora por su culpa no sólo su cría moriría, si no también este humano inocente. Pero no lo iba a permitir, aunque tuviera que hacer un gran sacrificio.

Dio un gran pisotón y comenzó a provocar a los mightyenas, estos incluidos los que luchaban contra Blue y Gray, se centraron en la madre y se dispusieron a atacarla. Ella cuando se aseguró de que sólo la miraban a ella, comenzó a huir alejando a las bestias. Corrió tan lejos como pudo, hasta que se perdió de vista.

-Kangaskhan (mamá) -Lloró la cría.

Pero no hubo respuesta, el muchacho y su pokémon no quisieron ni pensar en lo que había sido de la pobre kangaskhan.

-Bueno... Esto es distinto de lo que pasó antes... Aunque igual es un resultado terrible pero... ¿Será suficiente para prevenir las desgracias del futuro?

-Una miserable cría de kangaskhan no me sirve -dijo una voz detrás de él- es demasiado débil como para ser un recolector. Tú, maldito mocoso has arruinado mis planes.

Detrás de él estaba el hombre de los ojos pardos, mirándolo con odio y a su lado estaba Amadeus, su hypno. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, nuevamente la luz del tiempo envolvió a Gray y a Blue regresándolos a su época.

-Gray -dijo Carmín con su rostro pálido pero sonriente- lo lograste, mira a tu alrededor.

En cuanto recuperó el sentido, vio que el bosque antes marchito ahora rebosaba de vida y esplendor, cientos de árboles verdes y cientos de pokémon saludables dotaban al lugar de una belleza y energía que no habían notado antes.

-Pero parece que no fue fácil -dijo examinando las ropas y las heridas de Gray- por lo menos estás bien, aunque... ¿Salvaste a la cría?

-A ella sí, pero no a la madre.

Carmín bajó la vista con tristeza, la crías de kangaskhan son muy dependientes de sus padres ¿Qué iba a ser de esa pobre criatura sin su madre? Sin duda estaba condenada a la muerte.

-Cele celebi celebi celebi cele cee (No siempre las cosas pueden ser perfectas) -dijo célebi ahora exhibiendo su color verde característico- Celebi cel cele cele biiii celebi (Pero si te sirve de consuelo la cría no murió)

-¿Qué dijo Gray?

-Que la cría no murió.

-¿En serio? ¿Y qué fue de ella?

El verde pokémon se agitó diciendo algunas palabras ininteligibles para Carmín.

-Celebi dice que lo sigamos.

Celebi los guió a un lugar cerca de la cascada donde había ocurrido la tragedia. Ahí junto a un gran árbol, había un enorme esqueleto, dedujeron que era de la madre kangaskhan.

-Carmín, ocultémonos, Celebi dice que a la cría no le gusta que vengan a este lugar.

Los chicos y sus pokémon se escondieron y tras un rato de esperar vieron a la cría. Casi no había crecido nada en dos años y llevaba la expresión de alguien que ha sufrido mucho.

-Kangaskhan... (Madre, ha pasado tiempo desde que no estás conmigo. No sabes cuánto he llorado, pero me he hecho más fuerte, aunque no creo que llegue a ser grande como tú. Te extraño mucho, pero ya no puedo seguir aquí. Madre, me voy del bosque, pero siento que no puedo hacerlo sin ti, quiero que estemos juntos por siempre).

Dicho esto, la cría tomó el cráneo de su madre y se lo puso en la cabeza, al hacer esto comenzó a brillar como cuando un pokémon evoluciona, su silueta no cambió nada, pero el color de su piel sí, adquiriendo la tonalidad de los kangaskhan adultos. Cuanto la luz se apagó, tenían al frente a un pokémon conocido, un Cubone. El cubone tomó uno de los huesos de su progenitora y lo agitó para acostumbrarse a el.

-¿Cómo es esto posible? -Dijo Carmín en un susurro a Gray- Que yo sepa los kangaskhan no evolucionan y los cubone vienen de otros cubone, o sea tienen hijos y nacen cubone.

-Tal vez este es el origen de la especie, un triste origen que nadie sabe. En cierta forma el hueso de kangaskhan debe alterar su ADN y hacer una especie de evolución retorcida creando un pokémon completamente nuevo.

-Esa cría tan bonita terminó así... Que triste...

-Vamos.

Aunque Gray estaba algo herido y Carmín pálida y débil, no se detuvieron a descansar hasta que salieron del bosque. Ambos querían escapar de la tristeza que les recordaba ese lugar, ya que ambos comprendían perfectamente a ese pobre cubone, sabían bien lo que era perder a sus padres.

* * *

 **Me atrasé un poco pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo, el final de este arco tan oscuro. Supongo que la mayoría por aquí lo saben pero de todos modos les cuento que este arco está inspirado en una leyenda urbana de pokemon. Se dice que originalmente los creadores del juego hicieron a cubone para que fuera el pokémon resultante cuando una cria de kangaskhan se quedaba sola, de hecho en la pokedex se define a cubone como pokémon huérfano. Pero posteriormente se decidió que era algo demasiado fuerte para un público infantil, por eso decidieron que cubone y kangaskhan fueran pokémon separados e inventaron a marowak como evolución de cubone, una historia interesante con bastantes detalles que dan para pensar que es real.**


	11. La Aldea de Carmín

Tras dos semanas de viaje, la caminata hasta la aldea de Carmín por fin estaba llegando a su fin, o eso parecía. Cuando Carmín anunció que habían llegado a su destino, Gray y sus pokémon se miraron confundidos, pues estaban en medio del bosque, un bosque muy bonito, lleno de una enorme variedad de flores de todos los colores y formas, que llenaban el lugar de una fragancia dulce y fresca (aunque esta mezcla de aromas fastidiaba a Blue porque interfería con su fino olfato). Por muy encantador que fuera este bosque, no tenía el aspecto de ser un lugar habitado por humanos.

-Se que parecen confundidos -dijo Carmín con una sonrisa- pero no se preocupen, ya entenderán todo.

Sacó una de sus pokebolas y liberó a Arche, su beautifly. Luego comenzó a buscar algo en su mochila hasta que sacó dos cintas, una roja y una blanca, ató una en cada pata de su pokémon y mandó a la criatura a volar.

-Ahora explicaré que pasa. Resulta que el acceso a la aldea es restringido, la ubicación del lugar se mantiene en secreto, de hecho la enorme cantidad de flores aromáticas son para que nadie pueda rastrearnos por el olor. Cada persona que entra debe anunciar su llegada, y esto lo hacemos enviando a algún pokémon con una cinta blanca a volar por sobre la aldea, así todos sabrán que alguien se acerca.

-¿Y la cinta roja para qué es?

-Esa se usa cuando se trae a alguna persona extraña a la aldea, así se pueden tomar las precauciones necesarias para recibir a los forasteros manteniendo en secreto la ubicación del lugar. Pronto vendrán a recogernos, así que es hora de que duerman.

Gray no tuvo tiempo de preguntar a qué se refería, pues la chica fue muy veloz al sacar a Sam y utilizar el movimiento hipnosis sobre el muchacho y sus pokémon, quienes no tardaron en caer dormidos.

Cuando el muchacho despertó, estaba en una habitación de madera sin muebles que tenía un ventanal corredizo por el cual sólo se veían árboles. Estaba recostado sobre una especie de colchoneta y a su lado se encontraba sentado un anciano de aspecto jovial, su cabello era blanco y tenía una frente que amenazaba con extenderse al resto de la cabeza. Aún con su rostro lleno de arrugas, se podían distinguir algunos rasgos semejantes a los de Carmín, sus ojos tenían la misma forma almendrada de la muchacha, aunque sus labios eran más finos y sus cejas más varoniles, seguro que se trataba de su abuelo.

-Por fin despiertas Gray -dijo el anciano amablemente.

-Asumo que Carmín le dijo mi nombre.

Se incorporó en la colchoneta e inmediatamente comenzó a analizar su situación.

-Esta parece una especie de construcción de una sola habitación y no tiene muebles así que supongo que nadie vive aquí y esta casa es sólo para recibir a los forasteros ¿Verdad? -Se tanteó las caderas- me quitaron mis pokebolas y mis pokémon, por lo que veo tomaron sus precauciones conmigo ¿Temen que les haga algo? Si hasta me pusieron en este lugar aislado de todo el mundo.

-¿Y eso como lo sabes?

-A través del ventanal sólo se ven árboles, no hay ninguna construcción cerca, tampoco se escucha el sonido de la gente.

-Vaya, Carmín tenía razón, eres un chico bastante listo. También dijo que eres amable aunque algo aburrido y antisocia. En fin, permíteme presentarme, me llamo Brandon y soy el jefe de la aldea y guía de la orden los exorcistas pokémon. Aunque seguro que ya habías adivinado quién era yo.

Gray no decía nada, sólo observaba al anciano con calma.

-Me sorprende lo tranquilo que estás, la última vez que recibimos un forastero este se mostró bastante agresivo y poco cooperador.

-No creo que ustedes tengan malas intenciones si tuvieron el cuidado de colocarme en una colchoneta en vez de dejarme durmiendo en el piso duro. Por otro lado no tengo a mis pokémon conmigo, ni ninguna herramienta o arma para defenderme. Sé que podría encargarme de usted fácilmente pero no sé si usted tendrá algunos pokémon escondidos o tal vez refuerzos, por lo que no creo que me convenga resistirme, a todo esto ¿Dónde están mis pokémon?

-Están cerca, en otra casa semejante a esta. Debo decir que tienes unos pokémon bastante particulares, un pikachu negro y un umbreon con anillos azules. Nunca había visto algo así. No tardarán en despertar, te los traeremos pronto.

-Creo que sería mejor que yo fuera allá antes de que mi umbreon despierte, presiento que se armará un gran alboroto.

No terminó de decir estas palabras cuando una enorme explosión voló la mitad de la casa. Había sido causada por una enorme bola sombra que provenía de Blue. El pokémon se veía agitado, había corrido a máxima velocidad buscando a su dueño y en cuanto vio a Gray se le tiró encima. El umbreon parado encima de su entrenador sollozaba mientras le lamía el rostro.

-¡Blue bájate de encima! -Gritaba Gray molesto- ¿Por qué tienes que hacer un escándalo cada vez que me pierdes de vista? ¡Volaste la mitad de la casa!

-Umbreooooon um um umbreooooooon

-¡Pero esto era innecesario! ¡Tienes que pensar más las cosas antes de actuar! ¡En el peor de los casos hubieras entrado por el ventanal que por cierto, si no te fijaste estaba abierto!

Umbreon se bajó de Gray, se hizo un ovillo y comenzó a murmurar algunas cosas sobre tener un entrenador desconsiderado.

-Vaya parece que aparte de tener un color inusual también tiene un carácter bastante atípico -dijo Brandon.

-Si, muy atípico. Es un desastre de pokémon, por cierto lamento lo de la casa.

-No te preocupes, es una construcción sencilla y sin detalles, no costará repararla. Ahora te llevaré a la aldea, sígueme.

El anciano guió a Gray hacia una pequeña aldea de casas bajitas de madera, casi todas eran de un piso. Todo estaba rodeado de árboles, todos extremadamente altos, la idea era que los árboles ocultaran las casas para que no se pudiera ubicar la aldea desde el aire. Abundaban los pokémon psíquicos que al parecer vivían en perfecta armonía con los humanos del lugar, la gente parecía tranquila, amistosa y amable. Pero a pesar de eso Blue miraba a todos con desconfianza y no se separaba de Gray.

-¿Todos aquí son exorcistas pokémon? -Preguntó Gray.

-La verdad no -contestó el abuelo Brandon- no todos tienen las aptitudes para convertirse en exorcistas, se requiere una gran fuerza espiritual, pero, entrenamos a todos los niños de la aldea. La energía espiritual de los niños es extremadamente fuerte, pero al crecer esta decae, aunque no en todos los casos. Aquellos que logran mantener su poder continúan su entrenamiento hasta convertirse en exorcistas.

El abuelo se detuvo un momento y comenzó a observar a Gray muy de, cerca para incomodidad del muchacho y para molestia de Blue.

-Ahora que me fijo tú tienes aptitudes, a tus 15 años tu energía es bastante fuerte, lástima que ya estás viejo para el entrenamiento. Oh bueno, igual podrías aprender una cosa o dos.

-¿Así que tengo un poder espiritual fuerte?

-Tampoco es que sea extraordinariamente fuerte, obviamente no te puedes comparar con Carmín. El poder de esa chica excede la norma, su energía es extraordinaria, casi inhumana, sin duda tiene un gran talento, si hasta supera a su hermano. Lamentablemente no es tan hábil como él y le falta mucha madurez, pero tengo la esperanza de que el tiempo se encargará de corregir eso.

El rostro del anciano se ensombreció, sin duda le causaba un gran dolor recordar a su nieto muerto hacía tiempo atrás. La caminata prosiguió en silencio hasta que llegaron a una casa ligeramente más grande y lujosa que las demás. En las afueras de la construcción lo esperaban sus pokémons. Demon lo miró con su habitual indiferencia y Shun lee voló a su encuentro. La fantasma se restregó contra él mientras Blue le gruñía molesto, la shuppet comenzó a mirarlo de forma burlesca. Gray ya veía que se aproximaba una pelea, pero antes de que algo pasara el abuelo Brandon dijo

-Bien Gray, a decir verdad nosotros esperábamos tu llegada. Nuestro oráculo lo predijo, dijo que Carmín debía partir para encontrarse con el héroe oscuro y que su llegada a nuestra aldea era muy importante. Así que ahora debes ir a encontrarte con el oráculo para que te guíe a tu destino.

-Esto no es una novela de aventuras ¿Verdad? Porque esto de que soy el "héroe oscuro" me suena muy raro ¿Según ustedes mi encuentro con Carmín estaba predestinado?

-Por supuesto. El hecho de que estés aquí no es coincidencia, era algo que debía pasar, tienes una importante misión que cumplir.

Gray aún dudaba un poco de las palabras del anciano, pero su curiosidad pudo más, así que se dispuso a entrar. Sus pokémon se disponían a seguirlo cuando el anciano los detuvo.

-Lo siento pero Gray debe entrar sólo, al oráculo no le gusta mucho estar rodeado por tantas criaturas, lo desconcentra, prefiere la soledad para poder adentrarse en los misterios del presente, el pasado y el futuro.

Blue gruñó enfadado, Shun lee puso mala cara y Demon se mostró indiferente.

-Ya tranquilos chicos, estaré bien, no me iré a ningún lado, estaré del otro lado de esa puerta, además si pasa algo, sabemos que Blue puede echar abajo la casa para rescatarme ¿O no Blue?

-Umbreon -dijo mientras movía la cola.

Así fue como Gray se adentró en la casa para encontrarse con su "destino".

Ya que toda la situación que estaba viviendo se asemejaba bastante a una novela de aventuras, o al argumento de un videojuego, Gray se imaginaba al oráculo como un anciano calvo de edad incalculable, con una barba de un metro de largo, el personaje típico de estas historias. Sin embargo nunca se imaginó que el oráculo fuera un pokémon, nada menos que un xatu.

El xatu estaba parado inmóvil con la mirada perdida en el vacío, aunque no había visto a Gray sabía que estaba ahí, así que le hizo una seña para que se acercara. El peligris se aproximó lentamente, aunque era un pokémon pequeño imponía respeto. Se sentó frente al ave esperando que dijera algo, entonces sin previo aviso Gray recibió un fuerte picotazo en la frente.

-Xatu xatu xa xa xatu tuuu (Quien dejó entrar a este mocoso molesto).

-¿Quién me dejó entrar? Pero si dijeron que me estabas esperando.

-Xatu... (¿Entiendes el idioma pokémon? Que conveniente, pues si entiendes lo que digo entonces escucha, mueve tus patitas y vete de aquí).

-Pero si el anciano me dijo que tenía que venir a verte para que me hablaras de mi destino, balbuceó algo de que yo era el héroe oscuro...

-¿Tú el héroe oscuro? Claro que no. Definitivamente tú no eres la persona que vi en mis visiones. No te comparas con esa persona, además te cubre esa extraña aura oscura tan desagradable, en serio tu presencia asusta.

-¿Qué me cubre un aura que asusta? Eso explica porqué todos los pokémon huyen de mí... Pero si no soy el héroe oscuro... ¿Entonces qué rayos hago aquí?

-Dímelo tú ¿Qué se yo que haces aquí? Tú no eras la persona que se suponía que vendría.

-Pero el abuelo Brandon dijo que tú habías predicho que Carmín debía partir de su aldea para encontrarse con el héroe oscuro, con quien se encontró fue conmigo.

-¡Ah! Eso lo explica todo, eres una de esas desagradables personas con la capacidad de cambiar el destino.

-¿De veras? -Dijo Gray mientras pensaba en la aventura del kangaskhan, en cómo había cambiado el destino del bosque- ¿Pero eso por qué me hace desagradable?

-Ya que tú puedes cambiar el destino, no tiene caso leer tu futuro ¿Y de qué sirve un oráculo si no puede predecir el futuro? Yo estaría de más, eso te hace desagradable... Aunque... Con el futuro tan siniestro que veo veni,r alguien como tú en verdad viene bien.

-¿Qué futuro ves?

-Un futuro terrible, no quiero pronunciarlo, no quiero siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de que se haga realidad, se me estremecen las plumas cada vez que esas imágenes vienen a mi mente... Bueno ya que tú fuiste quien se encontró con Carmín, espero que hagas algo bueno y evites el destino terrible que se aproxima.

-...

-Bien, ahora vete, quiero seguir contemplando el vacío.

En realidad desde que Gray había entrado a la habitación Xatu había estado mirando el vacío, este pokémon pasaba todo el día mirando el vacío. El muchacho se disponía a salir cuando Xatu dijo una última cosa.

-Por cierto, ni se te ocurra decir que no eres el héroe oscuro.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno... Tengo mi prestigio y mi orgullo, no puedo quedar mal ante la aldea haciendo una profecía que no se cumple, así que mantén el pico cerrado... Y otra cosa... Aún está la posibilidad de que te encuentres con el verdadero héroe oscuro... No evites que eso pase...

-Em... De acuerdo pero ¿Cómo lo reconoceré?

-Te las arreglarás, eres desagradable pero pareces ser muy listo, te darás cuenta de quién es. De todos modos te diré que es una persona engañosa, con él nada es lo que parece.

-Bien.

Dicho esto, Gray dejó la habitación bastante feliz de alejarse de Xatu, a decir verdad, él también encontraba muy desagradable a ese pokémon, su odio era mutuo.

* * *

 **Este arco es mucho más ligero y alegre que los anteriores. Aquí por fin hay atisbos de lo que es la verdadera trama principal del fic, además de explicar algunas cosas más de los exorcistas pokemón y plantear nuevos miesterios... Si, este fic está plagado de misterios. Pero esto cada vez se pondrá más interesante! Además de que en el siguiente capítulo se introduce un personaje que me encanta! Nos leemos, la otra semana.**


	12. Momentos incómodos

Cuando Gray salió de su encuentro con el oráculo, lo estaba esperando el abuelo Brandon y Carmín acompañada de un par de amigas y otros dos chicos, uno de los cuáles parecía muy cercano a ella.

-Y bien ¿Cómo fue tu encuentro con el oráculo? -Preguntó el abuelo Brandon expectante.

-Pues, estuvo bien.

-¿Reveló cual es la labor que cumplirás como el héroe oscuro?

-Esteee... algo así...

-No me digas -dijo el anciano emocionado,- fue una charla privada en la que trataron temas de suma importancia y de alto secreto.

-Más o menos...

-Te enfrentarás a una misión de alto riesgo de la que no sabes si saldrás vivo, vivirás grandes aventuras y descubrirás misterios y mucho más... -El anciano miraba hacia el cielo con ojos destelleantes- pero claro, no nos puedes decir nada porque es un secreto.

Gray ya comenzaba a entender de donde provenía el carácter impulsivo de Carmín.

-Bueno bueno, puedes descansar aquí todo lo que quieras antes de partir en tu viaje. Ahora tengo algunos asuntos que atender. Si me necesitas estaré en la casa principal, está en el centro del pueblo... Ah, y Carmín te guiará hacia el lugar donde te quedarás esta noche.

El anciano se alejó caminando lentamente, entonces una de las chicas que acompañaba a carmín le tomó la mano y lo miró a la cara, Gray la alejó instintivamente.

-Mía, no hagas eso -dijo Carmín-. A Gray no le gusta que lo toquen ni que lo miren fijo.

-Ah lo siento, -dijo la muchacha en forma coqueta- siempre suelo ser así de amistosa con todos.

-Eres bastante raro -dijo uno de los chicos.

-Tú eres el raro -dijo otro muchacho alto mientras apoyaba su cabeza encima de la de Carmín.

-Kevin no hagas eso -dijo Carmín enfadada- me haces sentir pequeña.

-Pero si eres pequeña -contestó Kevin divertido- no pongas esa cara, lo pequeña te hace muy tierna. Ven acá -le dio un gran abrazo a la muchacha levantándola del suelo.

-¡Suéltame, no hagas eso!

Gray no supo porqué, pero se sintió bastante molesto con aquella escena, no le gustaba ver a ese chico actuando con tanta confianza con ella.

-Bueno, vamos Gray, te guiaré hasta tu casa -dijo Carmín.

El grupo de chicos avanzó alegremente por el pueblo bromeando y riendo, mientras Gray los seguía atrás silenciosamente. El peligris no podía apartar la vista de Carmín, y sobre todo de Kevin. Se notaba que era muy cercano a ella y esto le molestaba.

Finalmente llegaron a una humilde casita con una poza afuera, donde nadaba una pareja de Magikarp.

Los chicos le mostraron el lugar que aunque no era muy grande, era bastante cómodo. Luego de eso se ofrecieron a darle una vuelta por el lugar. A Gray le emocionó bastante que lo invitaran, era la primera vez lo invitaban a algún lugar, normalmente siempre era dejado de lado, pero instintivamente se negó. Quizás en parte porque no supo cómo reaccionar ante este evento repentino, quizás por la costumbre de estar sólo, o porque sentía que debía estarlo. Pero lo que no se atrevió a confesarse a sí mismo, es que no quería soportar ver a Carmín rodeada de los mimos de Kevin.

El grupo de chicos dejo a Gray solo, debatiéndose entre el deseo de acompañarlos y la idea de que no debía hacerlo. El pobre chico estaba algo confundido ¿Por qué no los acompañó si quería hacerlo? Tal vez le había agarrado susto a la gente, estar tanto tiempo solo lo había afectado. Pero al final se consoló diciéndose a sí mismo "aún no estoy listo para esto". Sin nada más que hacer, se sentó junta a la poza a contemplar a los magikarp que nadaban suavemente en las cristalinas aguas, entonces Blue se acercó y le habló.

-Um umbreon umbreon uuuuu.

-¿Yo celoso? ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Breooooon umbreon ummm.

-Sí, es cierto que estaba molesto de ver a Carmín con ese chico, pero no creo que sean celos.

-¿Umbreon?

-¿Qué es? Pues tal vez... Envidia... Sí, creo que eso es más probable. En realidad Carmín tiene todo lo que siempre he querido, un hogar de verdad, un familiar vivo, gente que se preocupa de ella y amigos cercanos. Aunque la verdad, nunca me sentí tan mal de ver a otra persona con aquello que deseaba, tal vez cuando vivía en el orfanato tenía el consuelo de que habían otros chicos tan solos como yo, todos deseando lo mismo. Claro que ellos si tenían amigos cercanos con quienes contar, lo confieso, también les tenía envidia, a veces hasta me alegraba de causarles miedo, alguna vez lo hice a propósito para desquitarme.

-¿Umbreon umbreon um um um?

-Fueron unas pocas veces nada más. Yo podría haber sido un chico muy malo de no haber conocido a Don Marcus. Él me brindó apoyo y algo de afecto, en verdad fue como mi padre. Ese hombre no me temía y me aceptaba tal como era, me enseñó muchas cosas, también me enseñó a ser amable.

-Umbreon um umbreon um um um ubreoooonn

-Es cierto que Carmín tampoco me teme, pero eso no significa que sienta algo por ella. Además, te digo que no estoy celoso, no te pongas pesado.

-Umbreon um...

Antes de que Blue terminara la frase, vio pasar a Adelle caminando tranquilamente, iba a lanzarse por ella como solía hacerlo, pero estaba en una conversación con su entrenador, entonces el pokémon lo miró expectante y Gray dijo:

-Ya no te preocupes, sé que quieres ir tras ella, vete no te preocupes por mí.

-umbreon umbreon umbreon uuuuummm breoooon

-No me voy a morir mientras tú no estás, deja de ser tan paranoico. Tampoco me meteré en problemas, estoy en una pequeña y pacífica aldea ¿Qué podría pasarme? Además, Shun lee y Demon están aquí conmigo ¿De qué te preocupas tanto?

Tras escuchar estas palabras, Blue se sintió más tranquilo y se fue tras la espeon donde le esperarían una buena cantidad de golpes de cola de hierro. Mientras tanto Gray volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos, podría haberse sentido triste de no estar Shun lee con él, ella siempre lo alegraba.

Estaba debatiéndose entre sus pensamientos cuando apareció de pronto un Spoink. El cerdito se acercó saltando alegremente sobre su cola de resorte, entonces se detuvo en seco cuando pasó cerca del muchacho, se volteó a verlo con algo de temor, sin duda afectado por el aura oscura que rodeaba a Gray, la misma que espantaba a todos los pokémon que no eran fantasma o siniestro. Pero ese cerdito no se dejó amedrentar, con la actitud de cumplir un deber sagrado, se acercó a Gray y depositó en su mano un arete de oro con un pequeño diamante incrustado en él. Una vez hecho esto el spoink se alejó velozmente.

-¡Poki! ¡Regresa aquí! ¡Devuélveme mi artefacto, spoink desobediente! -Se escucharon estas palabras en la cercanía.

Entonces del lugar del que provenía la voz, apareció la muchacha más hermosa que Gray había visto en su vida. La chica aparentaba unos 18 o 19 años, era alta, muy curvilínea, tenía un trasero redondo como una manzana, un abdomen perfecto y unos pechos descomunales, su cabello era negro liso y muy bien cuidado, de tez morena, su rostro era fino, sus ojos alargados y su nariz pequeña, el conjunto era perfecto, una muchacha bella, saludable y sexy.

Gray quedó mudo de la impresión, no podía dejar de mirarla, ella se acercó a él caminando elegantemente y comenzó a decir algo, pero no le puso atención, sólo podía admirar su belleza. La melodiosa voz de la morena bañaba los oídos del muchacho y el significado de sus palabras se perdía en el viento. Al parecer la chica le hizo algunas preguntas, pero como Gray estaba embobado con ella, se limitó a asentir sin saber a que estaba respondiendo. De pronto la chica lo agarró de la mano y comenzó a llevarlo a algún lugar.

-No te vayas a arrepentir ahora, ya me dijiste que vamos a hacerlo.

Shun lee vio como se llevaban a su entrenador casi arrastrando lejos de ahí, no sabía muy bien lo que pasaba, o lo que iba a pasar, así que decidió volar en busca de ayuda. Mientras que Demon, con su indiferencia de siempre no se movió del lugar.

Mientras tanto Gray estaba cada vez más asustado, se preguntaba qué era a lo que había respondido que sí. Ella había dicho "vamos a hacerlo", ¿Acaso se refería a hacer "eso"? Aunque Don Marcus le había dado algo de educación respecto al tema, no se sentía preparado aún, y aunque la muchacha era un bombón, tampoco quería que las cosas pasaran de esa forma.

-Oye espera ¿No crees que vamos muy rápido?

-En realidad yo no debería estar haciendo esto, así que debemos hacerlo rápido antes de que nos descubran -dijo con una sonrisa adorable.

-Pero pero...

-¡Vamos! ¡No te puedes echar atrás, ya me dijiste que lo harías!

Gray no tuvo tiempo de seguir replicando, pronto llegaron a la casa de la muchacha donde lo hizo entrar a empujones, tras dar un vistazo dijo:

-Pues vaya que estamos de suerte, no hay nadie, ni siquiera tendré que dar explicaciones, ven, vamos a mi alcoba.

Tras otro par de empujones, hizo que Gray entrara en su pieza. Era un cuarto algo desordenado, lleno de toda clase de utensilios: Alicates, alambres, pinzas, piedritas, hilos, tijeras y otras cosas. También se podían ver algunas joyas de fantasía que al parecer había fabricado ella misma.

-¿Me podrías esperar un momento? Tengo que preparar algunas cosas antes de que empecemos, no tardaré.

Dicho esto salió cerrando la puerta. Gray muy asustado trataba de calmarse y pensar. Lo que estaba viviendo era como un sueño, estar con una chica tan bonita en esas circunstancias le parecía casi irreal, se preguntaba ¿Por qué lo había elegido a él? ¿Acaso estaba eso bien? ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué era lo que le había dicho antes y que no puso atención? Por otro lado le preocupaba el hecho de que ella era una chica mayor y él un muchachito sin experiencia, no quería quedar mal ante ella, algo de orgullo tenía ¿De verdad no podía negarse? Su conciencia lo atormentaba diciéndole que eso no estaba bien.

Se debatía en estos pensamientos cuando la muchacha regresó. Se había puesto un delantal blanco, se había recogido el cabello en un tomate y llevaba puestos unos guantes de látex ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Acaso se trataba de una fetichista que buscaba una víctima para sus deseos retorcidos?

-Pe... Pero ¿Qué haces vestida así? -Preguntó Gray alarmado.

-¿Eh? Pero si así es como deben hacerse las cosas, si te voy a hacer un piercing tiene que ser en condiciones higiénicas, no quiero que se te infecte el agujero.

-¿Me vas a hacer un piercing?

-Claro, eso dijiste, yo te pregunté si me harías el honor de usar el arete que fabriqué y que te dio ese spoink y tú dijiste que sí, pero como no tenías agujero en la oreja, te pregunté si podía hacértelo yo y también me dijiste que sí.

-Ah ya...

Gray sintió un gran alivio y tal vez algo de decepción, pero tras ese momento de tranquilidad se puso tenso ¿Acaso había dicho que le iba a abrir un agujero en la oreja? No le gustaba nada la idea de que le atravesaran una aguja por ahí, en verdad le asustaba.

-Oye espera, yo no tengo intenciones de hacerme un piercing.

-¿Qué? Pero si ya me dijiste que lo ibas a hacer, no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta.

-Pues yo no pienso dejar que me agujereen así que déjame salir de aquí.

-Ni lo pienses -dijo la muchacha cerrando con llave la puerta de la habitación y quitándose el delantal.

Entonces se inició una persecución, Gray intentaba escapar de la chica y a la vez quitarle la llave del cuarto, mientras ella trataba de atraparlo e inmovilizarlo. Él tenía la ventaja de la fuerza, pero ella era más hábil. Finalmente la muchacha se lanzó y agarró las piernas de Gray tirándolo al piso donde cayó de bruces, rápidamente subió y apoyó su cuerpo contra él para retenerlo contra el suelo, pero él se giró antes y se puso de espaldas para oponerse. Pero desgraciadamente para un chico era algo complicado forcejear con una mujer, básicamente no hallaba por donde agarrarla sin faltarle el respeto, sólo le quedaba tomarla por los brazos, pero ella sabía moverse y evitar esto, además la suavidad de sus pechos apoyados contra su cuerpo lo desconcentraba mucho y lo entorpecía.

Estaban en medio de su pelea cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió de golpe y entraron el abuelo Brandon y Shun lee.

-Shu shuppet shuppet (Maestro traje ayuda).

-¡Shell, Gray, pero que significa esto!

Ciertamente la situación era comprometedora, ambos acostados en el suelo, ella encima de él y sus rostros casi tocándose. Lo peor es que Gray al ser un forastero y además el hombre, era quien quedaba en una situación más comprometedora. Entonces la muchacha le susurró:

-Si accedes a hacerte el piercing te saco de este embrollo.

A Gray no le quedó otra opción que aceptar, en verdad no se le ocurría otra salida. Pero antes de que Shell abriera la boca para dar una explicación, Blue entró veloz como un rayo casi atropellando al Abuelo Brandon, se detuvo al ver la escena, e interpretó la situación a su manera, viendo a Shell como una criatura malvada que tenía a su maestro atrapado bajo su poder.

Por una vez Blue pensó racionalmente y decidió que no podía hacerle daño a esta humana, así que se limitó a tirar de su remera para forzarla a salir de encima de Gray. El asunto es que, o la remera estaba muy vieja o era de muy mala calidad, pues tras un par de tirones se rajó dejando al descubierto al ropa interior de Shell.

-¡KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Ese día Gray se hizo un piercing en su oreja derecha, Shell fue quien abrió el agujero y se encargó de que sufriera lo más posible.

* * *

 **Shell... Por fin aparece uno de mis personajes favoritos, en realidad a todos los quiero mucho pero Shell es especial. Por lo que menciono ya han de suponer que esta chica seguirá apareciendo en futuros capítulos, ya verán el papel que desempeña en esta historia y para qué son útiles los artefactos, ya se enterarán de más cosas en el capítulo que sigue el cual también es bastante cómico. Hasta el otro jueves, nos leemos, bye.**


	13. Más momentos incómodos

Ya era de noche cuando Gray estuvo de vuelta en su hogar provisorio. El muchcho no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones, estaba adolorido y lo habían regañado. Agotado se sentó frente al estanque de los magikarp, esperando que esta vez no pasara nada más. Su shuppet y su umbreon lo acompañaban tratando de consolarlo. Para sorpresa de Gray Demon estaba exactamente en el mismo lugar en el que lo había dejado cuando Shell lo arrastró hacia una tormenta de problemas. En eso llegó Carmín, iba tan alegre como siempre con su coleta rebotando con cada paso que daba.

-¿Gray? No me vas a decir que pasaste toda la tarde sentado aquí, estás donde mismo te dejé.

-No fue así -contestó Gray llevando su mano inconscientemente hacia su oreja derecha.

-Oye ¿Qué es eso? -Preguntó la muchacha acercándose un poco más para ver mejor- ¡Te hiciste un piercing! Antes eso no estaba ahí... Espera, ese no es un arete común, es un artefacto ¿De dónde lo sacaste? Se supone que sólo los exorcistas pokémon pueden usar artefactos.

-Me lo dio un Spoink.

-Ah, eso lo explica todo. Así que un Spoink te eligió. La verdad es que los orígenes de la fabricación de artefactos fueron aprendidos de los spoink, la perla que llevan en la cabeza se considera el mayor ejemplo que hay de un artefacto. Estos pokémon son los expertos por excelencia en el asunto, por eso, ellos son los que deciden a quien se le entrega un artefacto, pues este debe ser afín con su dueño.

-Ya veo...

-Pero... ¿Tú no tenías agujereada la oreja o sí?

-No, una tal Shell me abrió el agujero.

-Ah. -Fue muy evidente la molestia que le causó a Carmín escuchar ese nombre, pero no quiso preguntar- Y dime ¿Ella no te hizo nada más?

Esta pregunta hizo que Gray se pusiera muy tenso, no quería mencionar todos los líos que tuvo con ella, ni la vergüenza que pasó por ello.

-Nada...

-Claro que no te podría hacer nada, tú eres Gray el héroe oscuro, el chico más listo que conozco, obviamente nunca serías engatusado por una mujer.

Este comentario fue un golpe directo al ego del muchacho.

-Tú no eres como los otros idiotas que se ponen babosos cada vez que ven a Shell.

GOLPE

-Ignoran todo lo que hay alrededor y sólo la ven a ella.

GOLPE

-Sé que es bonita, pero no es como para que actúen como zombis que le dicen que sí a todo.

GOLPE

-Y así es como terminan haciendo todo lo que ella quiere, como unos estúpidos descerebrados.

GOLPE

Carmín no se daba cuenta pero estaba destrozando a Gray por dentro. El peligris se alegraba de que estuviera tan oscuro para que no pudiera ver su cara de vergüenza, así para sus adentros se prometió que jamás volvería a dejarse engatusar por ninguna mujer en el mundo. Mientras tanto Carmín seguía hablando.

-Bueno, hay que reconocer que Shell no es sólo una cara bonita, es muy lista, sabe cómo manejar a los hombres, o eso dicen... Pero debe ser verdad, si has tenido tantos novios como ella, supongo que aprenderás una cosa o dos, si hasta mi hermano fue su novio.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, de hecho mi hermano fue su primer novio -A Carmín en verdad le molestaba reconocer esto- Si Bridan estuviera vivo, tendría más o menos la edad de Shell. Siempre me pregunto, si él no hubiera muerto ¿Shell seguiría con él? O sea, ella es una rompecorazones, muchos chicos han terminado llorando por ella ¿Mi hermano habría sido otra víctima suya? Pero como dice mi abuelo, lo que fue, fue, y lo que no fue, no fue. Nunca sabremos qué habría pasado.

Gray miró hacia el cielo donde la luz de la luna se colaba entre los árboles, tras lo que había escuchado, había decidido que no le agradaba Shell, él tuvo el corazón roto una vez, y alguien que se dedicaba a romper corazones por deporte no podía ser una buena persona. De pronto cayó en la cuenta que era la primera vez que le desagradaba alguien, algo curioso, pero lógico. Quien nunca se acerca a la gente no puede tener amigos o enemigos, gente que le caiga bien o que le caiga mal.

Al día siguiente, se celebró una reunión con los exorcistas pokémon más experimentados de la aldea. Iban a decidir qué hacer con el pikachu negro, por supuesto Gray como el supuesto "héroe oscuro" y sobre todo como el dueño de Demon debía estar presente. Carmín por ser la responsable de la misión debía dar su informe.

Así, la muchacha relató a todas las personas presentes los hechos que acontecieron de manera muy fidedigna. Gray quedó admirado por la precisión con la que la castaña explicaba todo, sin dejar nada atrás, sin exagerar ni inventar nada, era muy buena contando historias. Finalmente su relato terminó con la descripción de su intento por exorcizar al pikachu y el fracaso que fue.

-Y eso es todo -terminó Carmín- En verdad me siento muy avergonzada por no haber podido llevar a cabo la misión como corresponde, además de haber sido incapaz de retirar de este pikachu el espíritu malvado que lo posee. Mi poder no fue suficiente, sin duda aún me falta mucho por entrenar.

-No te falta entrenar-dijo el abuelo Brandon quien presidía la reunión- tus técnicas de exorcismo ya son perfectas, en realidad nadie podría retirar a la criatura que posee a este pokémon. Supongo que no te molestaste en leer sus ondas de energía ¿Verdad?

-¿Sus que?

-¡Carmín, no has estudiado! A estas alturas ya deberías saber de lo que estoy hablando, no todo es acción, también es pensamiento, no todos los espíritus pueden ser retirados por métodos comunes, como este caso. Si hubieras leído sus ondas de energía te darías cuenta de que el espíritu está sincronizado con el pokémon ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

-Estee... Bueno...

-El pokémon accedió voluntariamente a ser poseído por el espíritu. Seguro que es una criatura de gran corazón que quiso ayudar a este ser a solucionar sus temas pendientes, ahora ¿Sabes lo que hay que hacer en este caso?

-Emm... ¿Convencer al pokémon de que deje ir al espíritu?

-¡NO! Debes solucionar el asunto pendiente que aqueja a este espíritu.

Carmín sintió una mirada penetrante a sus espaldas, Gray tenía sus ojos puestos en ella y la miraba con una cara que decía "te lo dije",. La chica se sintió molesta ¿Cómo era posible que una persona común supiera lo que debía hacer una exorcista?

-¡Tú no digas nada! ¡Al fin y al cabo soy yo la que está a cargo de esta misión! -Gritó Carmín.

-Yo no dije nada.

-¡Pero tu mirada lo dice todo! Y no te creas tanto, reconozco que eres muy hábil y siempre sabes lo que hay que hacer, pero también haces cosas estúpidas, como tu heroico besito en la torre abandonada.

La cara de Gray se puso roja y la escondió detrás de su sombrero, mientras que todas las personas presentes meneaban la cabeza. Era de esperar que Carmín apareciera con algo así, la actitud infantil de esta chica que se supone heredaría la aldea era preocupante. Pero quién estaba más preocupado era el abuelo Brandon, aunque no por las mismas razones que los demás.

-¿¡Como que beso!? ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes? -Gritó el anciano alarmado.

-Nada, nada -dijo Carmín despreocupada.

-Carmín, no me mientas mira que...

-¡Bueno basta ya! -Dijo uno de los hombres presentes- No estamos aquí para escuchar de sus problemas de familia, esto es serio ¿Hay alguna otra cosa más que contar o damos por terminada la reunión?

-Bueno si hay otra cosa...

La muchacha comenzó a relatar esta vez la historia del kangaskhan, haciendo énfasis en el misterioso hombre que había causado el problema, en su habilidad para manipular energía y en el hecho de que poseía artefactos de exorcismo a los que daba un muy mal uso.

Esto dejó muy preocupados a todos. El secreto para fabricar artefactos sólo es traspasado a un grupo muy selecto de personas. El hecho de que alguien ajeno a la aldea poseyera un par de anillos era alarmante. Posteriormente les dijeron a los muchachos que dejaran la sala de reuniones mientras ellos discutían qué hacer.

Lo que en realidad no querían, era que Carmín se enterara de la profecía de Xatu, esta se relacionaba con un hombre capaz de dominar la energía oscura y que robaba la energía vital de los seres vivos, si este hombre llevaba a cabo sus planes, algo horrible le ocurriría en todo el mundo. Finalmente tras mucho discutir, decidieron realizar un plan en el que enviarían a los exorcistas más hábiles a investigar y desbaratar los planes de este hombre.

En cuanto al "héroe oscuro", se trataba de una persona hábil pero sin entrenamiento, además de ser un forastero, por lo que no se podía confiar en él plenamente. Decidieron que lo mejor era enviarlo a investigar el asunto de los artefactos que poseía aquel hombre. Además de los maestros artesanos de la aldea, había sólo una persona más con la capacidad de crear estos objetos, por lo que si este extraño no los había obtenido de la aldea, debía haberlos robado de esta persona. Por lo tanto Gray sería enviado a verlo y a averiguar que pasó, por supuesto no lo enviarían solo y ya que había dado tan buenos resultados con Carmín, lo mejor sería que siguiera con ella.

Esto último no le gustó nada al abuelo Brandon, quien debido a los malos entendidos de antes se había formado una imagen muy negativa del muchacho. Juntando el hecho de que lo había encontrado en una posición tan comprometedora con Shell y que le había robado un beso a su nieta, asumió que Gray era un Casanova que trataba de enamorar a cada chica con la que se encontraba ¡Y quien sabe cosas haría con sus víctimas! Por eso dictaminó que los chicos deberían ir acompañados de otra persona más en su viaje.

Tres días después los chicos estaban preparados para iniciar su nuevo viaje. En las afueras del pueblo Carmín se despedía de su abuelo mientras Gray esperaba para que lo pusieran a dormir, él no debía conocer el camino para entrar o salir de la aldea.

-Cuídate mucho mi niña, mira que eres lo único que me queda -dijo el abuelo apenado.

-No te preocupes estaré bien, a parte, el gran xatu no ha predicho mi muerte todavía -respondió la chica con una sonrisa algo triste.

-Sí lo sé, pero nunca se sabe cuando te puedes encontrar con algo o alguien que cambie tu destino, así que ten cuidado.

Abuelo y nieta aún se estaban despidiendo cuando Shell en la escena. Se presentó con su habitual caminar coqueto y sus ropas provocativas, llevaba una gran mochila en su espalda.

-Ah, ¿También te vas de viaje? -Preguntó Carmín molesta, nunca era grato para ella ver a la morena.

-Claro, con ustedes -respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿¡QUE!?-Exclamaron Gray y Carmín al mismo tiempo.

-¿No se los dijeron?

-¡Abuelo! ¿Por qué viene ella con nosotros?

-Bueno, pensé que sería bueno que los acompañara una persona mayor para que los apoye.

-¿Pero por qué ella? A parte que tampoco es tan mayor, apenas tiene 19.

-Bueno, es una aprendiz de artesana, y ya que esta misión tiene que ver con artefactos, me pareció que sería buena idea que los acompañara.

Lo que el abuelo no dijo es que enviaba a Shell para engatusar a Gray y así mantener su atención lejos de su nieta. Además con su experiencia seguro sabría manejar la situación.

-Espero que nos llevemos bien -dijo Shell mientras le guiñaba el ojo coquetamente a Gray.

El muchacho se apartó de ella y se dijo para sus adentros "este será un laaargo viaje"

* * *

 **Perdón, me atrasé un día en la publicación del capítulo, pero ayer estuve algo ocupada, pero un día no es tanto ¿cierto? En fin, ahora Shell se ha unido a la party, en este punto es cuando las cosas se ponen cada vez más interesantes, nos leemos la otra semana el jueves (O el viernes si me llego a atrasar).**


	14. De viaje otra vez

_La oscuridad y la niebla parecían cubrirlo todo, pero en las penumbras se distinguía la silueta de un hombre alto y delgado corriendo con desesperación. A su lado se encontraba la única fuente de luz, un flareon le seguía el paso, emitiendo un tenue y fantasmagórico resplandor. Esta pareja corría a toda velocidad, persiguiendo una figura negra y amorfa que no se dejaba alcanzar. De pronto, algo atravesó el pecho del hombre deteniendo su marcha en seco, la sangre tibia comenzó a fluir hasta que la figura se desplomó en el piso cayendo estrepitosamente. El flareon se acercó rápidamente hacia su entrenador, comenzó a gritar desesperado. No sabía qué hacer, la vida de su mejor amigo se escapaba frente a sus ojos, dos lágrimas se salieron de sus ojos y lloró, lloró con la más profunda tristeza que puede expresar un Pokémon..._

Gray despertó llorando como tantas otras veces. Había vuelto a tener ese triste sueño que lo atormentaba desde hacía tanto. Parpadeó un poco para recuperar su vista empañada por las lágrimas y lo primero que vio fue a Shell, quien se encontraba en cuatro patas encima de él con su rostro a cinco centímetros del suyo.

-¡AAAAH! ¡QUE HACES! -Gritó mientras empujaba a la morena lejos de él.

-Cálmate, no es para tanto -contestó la atractiva muchacha algo molesta-. Tienes mal despertar.

-Cualquiera se despierta de malas si encuentra a una chica acosándolo.

-La verdad yo creo que muchos hombres se alegrarían si despertaran con una chica como yo acosándolos.

-Muchos hombres pero yo no -dijo Gray con resolución mientras salía de su saco de dormir. Esa noche como muchas otras habían acampado al aire libre.

-Vamos, no te hagas el difícil. Por cierto ¿Qué estabas soñando? Llorabas y tenías una cara muy triste, Carmín dice que a veces despiertas llorando pero nunca le dices porqué.

-Si no se lo dije a ella, menos te lo diré a ti.

Mientras Gray doblaba su saco de dormir e intentaba peinar su desastroso cabello gris, se escuchó un grito.

-¡UMBREOOOOON!

Blue apareció llorando y se arrojó encima de Gray botándolo al suelo. El muchacho se incorporó mientras su umbreon sollozaba con su cabeza enterrada entre sus ropas, acarició a su pokémon tratando de calmarlo al tiempo que lo apartaba un poco de él para verlo mejor. Al observar su rostro lloroso se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal, el anillo celeste que debía ir en su frente estaba muy opaco, casi negro.

-¿¡Blue que te pasó!?

-Se peleó con Carmín -dijo Shell- resulta que hoy temprano estábamos comentando con Carmín que te levantas muy tarde en la mañana, nosotras a las siete y media ya estamos en pie, mientras que tú recién estás listo a las ocho y media, a veces a las nueve. Así pues mientras duermes plácidamente, nosotras arreglamos todas las cosas y preparamos el desayuno, de modo que para cuando despiertas tienes todo listo sin necesidad de hacer nada. Es un poco injusto ¿No crees? Entonces a Carmín se le ocurrió jugarte una broma para que te levantaras más temprano. Sacó un marcador y fue a rayarte la cara, no te preocupes, no alcanzó a hacerte nada, porque cuando Blue vio a Carmín acercarse con el marcador se interpuso. Se nota que te quiere mucho, no le permitió tocarte. Entonces se trabaron en una pelea por el marcador, a veces lo tenía Carmín, a veces Blue. El punto es que ambos terminaron con la cara rayada, como Blue es negro no se le nota salvo en el anillo celeste que tiene en la frente. Carmín fue a lavarse la cara, pero Blue no puede hacer lo mismo, no puede tomar un pañuelo para restregarse, y ha estado así de alterado desde entonces.

-Podrías haberlo limpiado tú.

-Trató de morderme y salió a esconderse, no deja que nadie se acerque a él. Supongo que a ti te deja porque eres su entrenador.

-Umbreon umbreon umbreon ummmm (No puedo dejar que Adelle me vea así, ya no me veo sexy.)

Gray tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa ante este comentario. Se dispuso entonces a limpiar la cara de su lloroso pokémon mientras Shell lo miraba con interés acercándose poco a poco, hasta que estuvo tan cerca que rozó a Gray.

-¿Quieres mantener la distancia por favor?

-No, no quiero.

-Pues yo sí, aléjate de mí -gritó Gray molesto.

-¿Con que eso quieres? -Dijo la muchacha maliciosamente mientras lo abrazaba y lo tiraba al piso.

Blue gruñó de forma muy agresiva, pero Shell sacó una pequeña cámara fotográfica de un bolsillo dispuesta a fotografiarlo en ese estado lamentable, el pokémon salió despavorido ante esa idea.

-No sabía que Blue era tan vanidoso -dijo Gray apesadumbrado de no contar con su ayuda, ninguno de sus otros dos pokémon parecía estar cerca para ayudar. Tenía la costumbre de dejar libre a Shun lee por las noches y ni ella ni Demon estaban ahí ahora.

-Ahora que te quede claro, las cosas no son como tú quieres, si no como yo quiero-dijo entre amenazante y divertida apoyándose más en él. Acercó sus labios al oído del muchacho y susurró -yo soy quien manda, a mí nadie me dice que no.

-¿Qué están haciendo?-dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Ambos se giraron para ver y se encontraron con una chica bajita, de ojos verdes y cabello castaño atado en una coleta. Era Carmín quien había hablado mientras miraba la escena con expresión asesina y con una calma que perturbaba. Entonces sin previo aviso sacó una pokebola y liberó a su Gallade.

-Jim usa psicocorte.

El pokémon obedeció lanzando sus discos resplandecientes contra ellos levantando una polvareda, cuando esta se dispersó, se pudo apreciar a la pareja de muchachos algo golpeados. Gray estaba más despeinado que de costumbre, con su ropa sucia y desgastada, Shell estaba en las mismas condiciones, pero con su camisa rota dejando al descubierto su ropa interior negra.

-¡KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Shell tapándose el pecho sacó una pokebola y liberó a su pokémon.

-Golduck usa arañazo con él.

El pokémon obedeció atacando la cara del chico para que no pudiera ver la ropa interior de su maestra. Este tipo de escenas se repetían a menudo desde que comenzó su viaje junto a Carmín y Shell, por desgracia Gray siempre era el que terminaba más perjudicado.

Shell tenía un carácter fuerte y dominante, era muy estricta, esto se manifestaba incluso en su forma de entrenar a sus pokémon. Ella tenía un golduck, un baltoy, una medicham y su mejor pokémon, una enorme venomoth. Todos eran fuertes y orgullosos, de hecho, no se mezclaban mucho con los pokémon de Gray y Carmín. Además no tenían apodos, Carmín tenía nombres para referirse a ellos, pero los pokémon sólo obedecían al nombre de su especie que era la forma en la que los llamaba su entrenadora.

Si Gray alguna vez sintió desagrado por Shell, ahora ese sentimiento era casi odio. La chica era extremadamente manipuladora, amenazaba a Gray con contarle a Carmín del incidente de su piercing si no obedecía sus órdenes, además tenía que aguantar sus constantes acosos, los cuáles por alguna razón ponían de muy mal humor a Carmín. Al parecer a la chica le molestaba mucho que Gray le prestara atención a Shell y no a ella, por lo que se metía en medio iniciando alguna discusión en la que siempre terminaba perdiendo, y en medio de su frustración solía desquitarse con el muchacho.

Gray estaba en medio de una guerra entre dos fieras que se peleaban por su atención, era tanto así que hasta el despistado de Blue se había dado cuenta de la situación.

-Umbreon umbreon um (El maestro es muy popular con las damas).

-No creo que sea eso Blue.

-¿Breon? ¿Um um umbreon umbron um? (¿Seguro? ¿Si no están interesadas en usted entonces porqué se pelean tanto?)

-Shell parece tener una especie obsesión por usar a los hombres como juguetes, por lo que escuché, siempre trata de seducir a cada chico que conoce, tal vez tiene alguna carencia afectiva y necesita sentirse amada. Además obviamente nunca se fijaría en un mocoso de 15 años como yo, las chicas en general prefieren hombres un poco mayores que ellas. En cuanto a Carmín, ella odia a Shell y no piensa dejar que yo me convierta en otra presa suya. No creo que alguna de ellas tenga algún interés romántico por mí, nadie se fijaría en alguien como yo.

-Umbreon um umbreon breon breon um (Maestro no diga eso, un día encontrará a alguien que lo quiera tanto como Adelle me ama a mí).

-¿Cómo Adelle te ama a ti? Pero si vive golpeándote con su cola de hierro.

-Umbreon um um breon breon umbreon (Es algo tímida y esa es su forma de demostrar su amor, en realidad está loca por mí).

-Lo que digas Blue.

Durante la tarde, Gray decidió ponerle solución a un problema frecuente y le pidió a Shell que le mostrara algo de su ropa. Tras echarles un vistazo dijo:

-¿Esta ropa está modificada?

-Sip, sentía que mi ropa no realzaba lo suficiente mi figura, así que la arreglé un poco.

\- Mira estas costuras tan sueltas, de este lado las dejaste demasiado apretadas, esto está muy mal hecho, no me extraña que tu ropa se rompa con tanta facilidad. Si me lo permites voy a arreglarla un poco.

-¿Sabes coser? Genial, me encantan los hombres multifacéticos -dijo acercándose al rostro del muchacho.

-Aléjate -contestó Gray apartándose- Que quede claro, no lo hago para impresionarte ni para agradarte, es para ahorrarme problemas.

Gray era muy bueno cosiendo y arreglando ropa, esta habilidad tan poco común en los hombres la había adquirido por necesidad. En general los muchachos cuando necesitan arreglar alguna prenda se lo piden a su mamá, o a su abuela, o a su hermana o hasta a una amiga, pero Gray no tenía esta clase de relaciones y no le gustaba molestar a las cuidadoras del orfanato, porque siempre que les iba a pedir algo lo miraban con miedo, la eterna mirada de terror que lo persiguió durante toda su infancia. Así para no incomodar a nadie aprendió a arreglárselas sólo.

Carmín estaba bastante molesta de ver a Gray arreglando la ropa de Shell, independiente de las razones, aquello era un gesto muy tierno.

"Gray me has decepcionado, yo pensaba que eras un chico especial, que no te dejarías engatusar por esa mujerzuela" pensaba para sus adentros, lo que no quiso reconocer fue la posibilidad de que su molestia fuera por celos. Pero no podía quedarse quieta dejando que las cosas pasaran a su alrededor, algo debía hacer, tenía que llamar su atención del muchacho.

-¿Gray me prestas tu libro? Tu enciclopedia pokémon.

-Sácala tu misma, está en el bolsillo grande de la mochila -contestó el peligris sin inmutarse.

La verdad la castaña no tenía muchas ganas de leer, pero ya había actuado, no le quedaba más que seguir. Así que sacó el libro y por primera vez lo hojeó, tal vez podrían conversar de alguna cosa interesante que apareciera ahí.

Era un libro muy completo, hablaba incluso de pokémon que no existían en la región Zero, mencionaba regiones de las que alguna vez oyó hablar como Kanto, Sinoh y Jotho, y otras que no conocía como Tesselia, o Hoenn, pero por ningún lugar se mencionaba la región Zero.

"Ni siquiera para esto nos toman en cuenta" pensó Carmín "Bueno tal vez sea mejor así, mucha atención atrae los problemas, o eso solía decir mi abuelo"

Comenzó a fijarse que el libro tenía rayones, palabras subrayadas, pokémon encerrados en círculos, secciones destacadas y notas en los costados. Tal vez para facilitar el estudio, pero tenía algunas marcas que parecían carecer de sentido, por ejemplo en algunas páginas habían letras aisladas pintadas, la mayoría subrayadas, una que otra rodeada por dos rayas o tres, las menos por cuatro rayas formando un cuadrado, y curiosamente las únicas letras destacadas eran las que iban desde la A hasta la G.

-Vaya Gray, se nota que has estudiado mucho este libro.

-En realidad no, me lo regalaron con los rayones.

-¿Pero qué clase de persona regala un libro rayado? -Dijo Carmín con desprecio

-¡La misma clase de persona que se preocupa por mí! -Dijo Gray enfadado-Este libro me lo regaló Don Marcus, se lo compró a un vendedor ambulante que lo convenció de que era el mejor regalo para alguien que emprende un viaje y lo compró pensando en mí ¡Es la única persona en toda mi vida que me ha aceptado como soy, que me quiso y se acercó a mí a pesar de que pudiera tenerme miedo, él fue como un padre para mí y no permitiré que hables mal de él!

Carmín nunca vio a Gray tan enojado, había metido la pata y se sentía culpable por ello, así que siguió hojeando el libro en silencio. Comenzó a retroceder páginas hasta el principio del libro para leer. Ahí en la introducción de la obra decía que esa enciclopedia era una recopilación de los trabajos de muchos investigadores pokémon, también se hacía mención especial al profesor Oak, al profesor Elm, al profesor Birch, al profesor Rowan y a la profesora Junniper. Sin duda era un libro de calidad y su dueño anterior hizo mucho uso de él, a parte de los rayones estaba un poco ajado. Entonces la muchacha se preguntó qué tan antiguo sería, así que buscó la fecha de impresión.

-¿Gray?

-Que quieres ahora -contestó con dureza.

-Esto... Este libro... Tiene algo extraño...

Gray la miró fastidiado, se disponía a quitarle el libro para guardarlo, pero Carmín lo detuvo antes de que lo hiciera.

-¡No espera! Es en serio, mira esto -dijo señalando la primera página del libro- mira, aquí está la editorial que imprimió este libro y mira la fecha de impresión.

-Es... ¡Es de 7 años en el futuro! -Dijo con los ojos abiertos como platos- ¿Pero cómo es esto posible?

-¿Será un vendedor del futuro?-dijo Shell incorporándose a la conversación.

-¿Vendedor del futuro? -Dijo Carmín- ¿Pero cómo podría ser eso?

-Hay tontita, no recuerdas ni lo que haces ¿No dijiste acaso que tú y Gray viajaron al pasado con ayuda de Celebi? Podría ser que este vendedor hizo lo mismo.

-¿Pero para qué?-Dijo Gray pensativo- No tiene sentido, un libro rayado no tiene ningún valor, así que el dinero no es la razón. Además Celebi no ayudaría a un humano cualquiera a viajar en el tiempo para hacer estupideces sin sentido, así que tiene que haber una razón importante por la que este libro tuvo que venir a esta época. Lo de la venta debe haber sido una excusa para que llegara a mis manos, de hecho, ahora que lo pienso... Don Marcus dijo que el vendedor fue bastante insistente con este libro ¿Qué significará esto?

-No se -dijo Shell- pero seguro que lo averiguaremos, ya que el libro está en nuestras manos, algo debe tener que ver contigo.

* * *

 **Ahora si lo hice a tiempo, otro jueves otro capítulo. Aquí es cuando ya me desato y empiezo a meter misterios a diestro y siniestro, jujuju... Un libro del futuro... Originalmente cuando escribí esa parte no tenía idea que hacer con ese elemento, pero luego se convirtió en un giro muy interesante e inesperado que determinó de forma permanente el desenlace de la historia de forma espectacular!... Pero mejor no me emociono tanto que aún falta mucho para que esto termine.**

 **Hasta la otra semana, nos leemos, bye.**


	15. La mansión fantasma

Esa noche, todos se fueron a dormir temprano, incluso Gray, quien ahora tendría que levantarse antes para evitar las quejas de las chicas. En realidad, él solía acostarse tarde porque se quedaba jugando con los pokémon fantasmas y siniestros que venían a él. Quizás tenía muchos problemas para relacionarse con las personas, pero con los pokémon se llevaba muy bien.

Pero esa noche, no jugó con nadie, hizo a los pokémon a un lado y se fue a dormir. En verdad le hubiera gustado jugar con los litwick, nunca había tratado con esa clase de pokémon antes, pero prefirió ahorrarse problemas con sus compañeras de viaje. Pero lo que no sabía es que si hubiera hecho amistad con esos litwick, seguramente ellos habrían tenido consideración con él y no habría pasado lo que pasó.

Era una noche tranquila sin luna, oscura con miles de estrellas brillando, como ojos curiosos que intentaban espiar a los únicos tres humanos que dormían en medio de la espesura del bosque, una brisa fría y suave mecía las ramas de los árboles haciendo un sonido delicado y tenue. Los sacos de dormir de las chicas estaban un poco apartados del de Gray y junto a él dormían sus tres pokémon.

Un sonido rompió el silencio de la noche, era dulce y harmonioso, alegre y pacífico, era la melodía de una flauta, específicamente una pokeflauta. Nadie del grupo pareció despertar con la música excepto Shun lee, pues el tipo de pokeflauta y la melodía tocadas eran específicos para los pokémon fantasma. Se despertó alegremente y bailó en el aire, le gustaba mucho la melodía.

-Mamá-dijo Gray entre sueños esbozando una sonrisa.

Shun lee se acercó a él para verlo mejor, rara vez veía a su entrenador sonreír, solo de vez en cuando al dormir. Era algo curioso, Gray era incapaz de recordar algo de su vida anterior a sus 6 años de edad, cuando quedó huérfano, pero los recuerdos de sus padres parecían estar enterrados en su mente, en algún lugar, emergiendo solo entre sus sueños, trayéndole la tranquilidad que usualmente no tenía de día.

De pronto, algo apartó su vista de su entrenador, a lo lejos entre la espesura de los árboles, se veían una serie de luces de tono azul violáceo que se acercaban, la fantasma se alarmó un poco ante esto, pero se mantuvo firme aguardando lo fuera que sucediera. Las luces se acercaron lentamente hasta que fue posible ver de qué se trataba, eran un grupo de litwicks jóvenes que al parecer no se habían rendido y habían vuelto para jugar.

Shun lee suspiró aliviada al ver que no era nada grave, sólo unos pequeños litwicks, como estaba de buen humor decidió jugar con ellos. El sonido de la pokeflauta aún se escuchaba en la lejanía invitando a los pokémon a bailar bajo las estrellas, así lo hicieron. La shuppet se contoneaba al ritmo de la música mientras los litwicks le seguían el paso haciendo una ronda alrededor de ella. Tan absorta estaba en su baile, que no se fijó en que otro grupo de litwicks llegó también al lugar, estos eran un poco mayores, más astutos, más sigilosos. Volaron sobre los jóvenes durmientes como seleccionando una presa, hasta que se decidieron por Gray.

Volaron en círculos alrededor de él, acercándose poco a poco hasta casi posarse sobre su pecho, introdujeron sus pequeños brazos en el cuerpo que tenían debajo y comenzaron a subir lentamente con esfuerzo, como si estuvieran jalando algo desde el interior de Gray. Entonces algo empezó salir desde el cuerpo del muchacho, una masa informe plateada de aspecto etéreo.

Siguieron tironeándola hasta que salió completamente, lanzaron un grito de alegría cuando lo lograron. Fue un sonido suave, casi inaudible, pero Shun lee lo oyó, desvió la mirada hacia ellos y palideció con lo que vio. Ella sabía muy bien qué era aquella cosa plateada que los litwick sujetaban, era ni más ni menos que el alma de su entrenador.

Se lanzó como una flecha hacia los pokémon vela, pero ellos se alejaron rápidamente llevándose el alma consigo. Se internaron en el bosque, alejándose del campamento tan rápido como podían, Shun lee los seguía de cerca, no era difícil perseguirlos, sus luces azules brillaban intensamente en medio de la oscuridad del bosque, indicando exactamente en qué posición estaban. La persecución continuó durante algunos minutos más, hasta que de pronto las luces se apagaron.

Shun lee gritó asustada, no podía perder el alma de su entrenador, siguió volando en línea recta aterrada ante lo que podía pasar, hasta que llegó a un claro en el bosque, ahí en medio de todos los árboles había una enorme mansión abandonada.

La construcción estaba en bastante mal estado y tenía un aspecto lúgubre, pero para un pokémon fantasma era un castillo de los sueños. Shun lee estaba algo indecisa sobre si entrar o no, sus buenos modales le decían que no estaba bien entrar en propiedad de otros sin permiso, pero esta era una situación de vida o muerte, seguro que los litwick habían entrado ahí, así que se armó de valor y atravesó la puerta.

La vieja mansión estaba en muy mal estado, sucia y llena de telarañas de spinarak, la alfombra estaba rota, los manteles ajados y crecía moho en algunas paredes. La sala principal se encontraba en penumbras salvo por la luz que emitían algunos litwicks que deambulaban por la estancia, lamentablemente ninguno de ellos era el que había tomado el alma de Gray. La shuppet aún se encontraba observando la habitación cuando se le acercó un banette, tenía un aire muy distinguido, usaba corbata de moño y llevaba una toalla en uno de sus brazos, recordaba bastante a un mayordomo.

-Bienvenida a la mansión Chandelure ¿En qué puedo servirle? -Dijo el banette mientras hacía una reverencia.

-E… Esto… Estoy buscando a unos litwick que vinieron aquí llevando un alma.

-¿Eh? Tendré que pedirle más información al respecto, son numerosos los litwick que llegan cada día acá trayendo almas.

-¿Qué? Eso es muy raro, hasta donde yo sabía, los litwick y los lampent se alimentan de la energía que liberan las almas al morir en forma natural, nunca matan a nadie ni tampoco roban almas ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-Me temo que no puedo responder esa pregunta, no se me está permitido revelar información de los asuntos de la casa.

-Bueno, entonces déjeme entrar, tengo que encontrar a esos litwicks -dijo ya algo alterada.

-Lamentablemente no puedo hacer eso, sólo personal de la casa puede entrar. Si necesita tratar asuntos con alguien del servicio, tendrá que esperar hasta el final del turno, si es con alguien de la administración tendrá que pedir una cita previa.

-Ay Ban, te encanta hacerte el interesante -dijo una misdreavus que se acercaba hacia ellos- esa parece la explicación que daría un humano ¿Por qué simplemente no le dices que no permitimos la entrada a pokémon vulgares y sin clase como ella?

-¿Qué?

-Ya lo oíste muñequita, no eres bienvenida aquí, así que da media vuelta y regresa al basurero de donde saliste.

-Como dijo la señora tendré que pedirle que se retire -dijo Ban con otra cortés reverencia.

-YO NO ME VOY DE AQUÍ HASTA QUE NO RECUPERE EL ALMA DE MI ENTRENADOR.

-Ah, parece que aparte de vulgar y maleducada esta muñequita es violenta, Ban llama a seguridad.

-En seguida mi señora -dijo el banette desvaneciéndose.

-Sál de mi camino, te advierto que soy muy fuerte, una misdreavus remilgada y estirada como tú, no será rival para mí.

-No pienso manchar mis manos con una basura como tú, eso es trabajo de otros.

En eso un par de enorme manos apresaron a Shun lee, un Dusclops la había atrapado y le impedía moverse.

-Bien hecho, ahora por favor sácala de mi vista, mis delicados ojos no están acostumbrados a ver semejantes espantos.

Pero la shuppet no se iba a ir sin dar pelea, lanzó un fuerte chirrido con lo que bajó la defensa de todos los que la rodeaban, luego utilizó psíquico contra el dusclops y logró liberarse. La misdreavus se alejó para observar la pelea desde una distancia segura. El dusclops se veía muy fuerte, pero shun lee no pensaba retroceder, entonces vio con horror como un enorme grupo de litwicks se unió a la pelea, ganarle a semejante cantidad de pokémons sería muy difícil, además su nivel ni siquiera estaba tan elevado, pero aún así la vida de su entrenador estaba en juego, así que se lanzó al ataque.

Antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa fue rodeada por las llamaradas emitidas por los litwicks, los pokémon arrojaban su fuego a diestro y siniestro sin dejar a la shuppet ninguna oportunidad para responder. Sintió un fuerte golpe, este era de parte de dusclops, haciendo un esfuerzo, juntó algo del odio que sentía en ese momento y lanzó pulso umbrío, el ataque le dio de lleno a un pequeño litwick debilitándolo de un golpe, pero donde cayó uno, habían cinco más. Shun lee ya veía que su final se acercaba cuando una voz se alzó entre las demás y detuvo el combate.

-¡ALTO! -La voz provenía de un enorme lampent que flotaba sobre las escaleras del salón principal.

-¡Príncipe! -Gritaron todos mientras se alejaban de la maltrecha shuppet y hacían una reverencia.

-¿Qué significa esto? -Dijo el príncipe lampent mientras flotaba con elegancia hacia la multitud- ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? ¿Y quién es esta encantadora shuppet? No la había visto por aquí.

-Ah príncipe -la misdreavus de antes salió al encuentro del noble pokémon- esta plebeya vino aquí a causar problemas, nos atacó, es una maleducada, ruin, una bestia, no merece consideración, hay que castigarla…

El lampent la detuvo con un gesto, entonces dirigiéndose hacia Shun lee preguntó.

-¿Es eso verdad?

-Eh… no… yo… estoy buscando…. A alguien…

-¿Y de quién se trataría?

-Ah…. Es… Mi… Importante amigo….

La verdad es que Shun lee no se sentía muy bien, por alguna razón ese lampent la perturbaba, sentía calor, nervios, no podía pensar con claridad, algo tenían sus llameantes ojos amarillos que la cautivaban. Casi había olvidado porqué estaba allí, se preguntaba si estaría siendo víctima del movimiento atracción, comenzó a sentirse avergonzada, no podía comprender lo que le pasaba ¿Qué le había hecho ese pokémon? Su rostro se puso rojo. Shun lee con la cara roja y aquella expresión avergonzada proyectaba una imagen bastante tierna y vulnerable, esto impresionó al príncipe quien sintió simpatía por ella. Le parecía imposible que una criaturilla tan encantadora fuera la bestia ruin que describía misdreavus, seguro fue un malentendido.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada, todo está bien -se acercó a la pokémon para tranquilizarla, pero esto hizo que se pusiera aún más nerviosa.

-¡Príncipe! -Gritó la misdreavus molesta- ¿Por qué se muestra tan cordial con una villana como ella?

-No me parece que sea una villana, me parece más bien la víctima de un malentendido y de la excesiva rudeza de una misdreavus de mal carácter.

-Príncipe -gemía la misdreavus indignada- usted no sabe…

-Silencio, apártate de mi vista, todos, regresen a sus asuntos, yo me encargaré de esto.

Todos los pokémon se alejaron dejando a la pareja a solas. Esto hizo que Shun lee se pusiera aún más nerviosa si es que esto era posible. No podía comprender qué tenía ese lampent que la perturbaba tanto y para incomodidad de ella, él intentaba acercarse más para tranquilizarla.

-Ven pequeña, estás muy lastimada, te ayudaré -y tras decir eso, la tomó de un extremo de su faldilla y se la llevó.

La condujo a un jardín interior de la mansión, donde crecía un enorme arbusto de bayas aranja, tomó una y se la ofreció a la shuppet quien la aceptó tímidamente, tras comerla se sintió mucho mejor, incluso su mente pareció aclararse un poco, aunque seguía algo nerviosa. Él la miraba con deleite, en verdad parecía que le agradaba mucho.

-Bueno, ya que te sientes mejor ¿No te gustaría que te diera una vuelta por la mansión? Te gustará, después te podría presentar a mi madre la reina, seguro estará encantada de conocerte. y mientras recorremos la mansión quizás nos encontremos con ese amigo que estás buscando.

Shun lee asintió, ahora que ya estaba más tranquila recordó porqué estaba allí, debía encontrar el alma de su entrenador, pero ya que tomarla por la fuerza no iba a resultar, tal vez, este método algo indirecto y demoroso tuviera mejores resultados, lo único que le molestaba era tener que aguantar a ese príncipe lampent que la intimidaba tanto.

La mansión era oscura y tétrica, habitada por pokémon fantasma de todo tipo, aunque los que más abundaban eran los litwicks, había uno que otro lampent pero ninguno tan grande ni imponente como el príncipe. Cada pokémon hacía una reverencia ante él, por supuesto el príncipe respondía cortésmente a su saludo. Shun lee había permanecido en silencio la mayor parte del camino, mientras lampent se lucía dando un gran discurso sobre la historia de la mansión. Aparentemente solía pertenecer a un noble que había caído en desgracia y fue traicionado, herido por esto buscó venganza e hizo un pacto con el diablo, luego consumido por la maldad su alma quedó vagando en la oscuridad lamentándose por la eternidad… O algo así, los cuentos de fantasmas siempre terminan con alguien lamentándose por toda la eternidad.

Supuestamente esta leyenda se esparció entre los pokémon del lugar y los litwicks y lampents concurrieron a la mansión con la intención de encontrar y consumir esta alma. La historia decía que un lampent logró encontrarla y al consumirla, obtuvo un gran poder evolucionando milagrosamente en un chandelure sin necesitar de usar una piedra noche, este poder lo convirtió en el rey de la mansión.

-Mi madre es descendiente de ese chandelure, es muy fuerte. El poder adquirido por el primer rey le fue concedido también a todos sus descendientes -decía el príncipe mientras conducía a Shun lee hacia el tejado de la mansión-. Mira el cielo.

Las estrellas brillaban y parecían estar tan cerca que se podían tomar con la mano.

-Las estrellas se ven hermosas -dijo Shun lee- como no hay luna se ven tan brillantes, mientras más grande es la oscuridad, más brilla la luz

-Y mientras más brilla la luz, más oscura es la sombra que proyecta, es un proverbio antiguo -dijo el lampent observando a la shuppet con atención, ya se veía bastante tranquila, había algo que hacía un rato quería preguntarle pero no se atrevía- Shun…

-¿Si? -Contestó la fantasma con una sonrisa acercándose hacia el príncipe, ya no le intimidaba, incluso se sentía muy a gusto con él.

-Tu… No querrías… Esto… -Ahora era lampent quien se sentía nervioso con ella- no querrías…. Tú… ¿Tendrías una batalla conmigo? -No era eso lo que quería pedir pero en fin.

Shun lee aceptó algo extrañada, pero dispuesta a luchar. Si le ganaba quizás podría someterlo y obligarle a decir donde estaba el alma de su entrenador, así que se puso en posición e inició la batalla.

El príncipe empezó el combate con un potente lanzallamas que Shun lee esquivó con gracia.

-Vaya, la mayoría no logra esquivar eso, así que terminan perdiendo al primer golpe, eres veloz, veamos si también eres fuerte.

Lampent continuó utilizando fuego fatuo, este ataque consistía en arrojar bolas de fuego las cuales eran más rápidas y difíciles de esquivar, Shun lee hizo lo que pudo pero una de ellas logró darle en un costado, con esto los movimientos de la fantasma se volvieron más lentos por estar lastimada. Lampent continuó arrojando fuego sin piedad, pero la shuppet logró contrarrestarlos con psíquico, usando su poder logró desintegrar las bolas de fuego antes de que pudieran tocarla, viendo que ese ataque no funcionaría el príncipe voló como una flecha hacia su enemiga y con un rápido movimiento la enrolló con sus extremidades dejándola inmovil.

-Debo admitirlo, eres bastante fuerte, no muchos logran aguantar tanto conmigo -dijo mientras aplicaba más presión para sofocarla, pero Shun lee seguía luchando por liberarse -¿Oye porqué no te rindes? Puedes salir muy lastimada si sigues así.

Pero la Shuppet no escuchaba, comenzó a lanzar chirridos, el desagradable sonido que hacía destensaba los músculos de su oponente haciendo que su defensa bajara.

-Ya para, no te voy a dejar porque lances esos desagradables ruidos, además ¿De qué te sirve bajar mi defensa si no me puedes atacar?

-Eso ya lo veremos.

De pronto lampent sintió que algo andaba mal, un aura Calipso lo rodeó y fue empujado hacia el suelo (Techo en esta ocasión, estaban luchando encima de la mansión), como Shun lee estaba atrapada por las extremidades de lampent también cayó con él, de forma que ambos sufrieron daños, pero los del príncipe fueron mayores ya que su defensa estaba debilitada, pero aún así le quedaba mucha energía para seguir luchando. El pokémon se levantó algo aturdido, mientras se recuperaba del golpe vio que su oponente se había escapado de entre sus brazos. Miró alrededor buscándo a la shuppet y entonces la vio, jadeante mal herida, pero con determinación en su mirada, la rodeaba un aura oscura, aprovechando el momento en que lampent estuvo aturdido comenzó a juntar sentimientos negativos para lanzar pulso umbrío. Antes de que él pudiera reaccionar, Shun lee lanzó su ataque dándole de lleno, no logró debilitarlo, pero lo dejó tan herido como ella, ambos estaban a punto de caer.

-Vaya, eres la oponente más fuerte que he enfrentado ¿Qué tal si lo dejamos en un empate? -Dijo lampent volando hacia ella, se veía muy feliz.

-¡Ah! Peleas y como sabes que vas a perder lo declaras un empate -Shun lee no quería dar por terminada la batalla, si no le ganaba no podría someterlo ni obligarlo a llevarla con su entrenador.

-Oh vamos, sabes muy bien que estás tan herida como yo, no tiene sentido seguir, además esta era una batalla por diversión, no es como que la vida de alguien estuviera en juego ¿O sí?

"Para mi si" pensó la shuppet.

-Peleas muy bien -continuó el príncipe- parece que fuera de la mansión hay pokémon muy fuertes ¿Sabes? Aunque no lo parezca me encantan las batallas. Acá muy pocos se atreven a luchar conmigo, tanto porque soy el príncipe y se supone que heredé el poder de mi estirpe, como porque son todos unos cobardes llorones que no aguantan un poco de rigor. Hay veces que me gustaría escapar de aquí e ir a buscar desafíos, luchar con otros pokémon, incluso correr el riesgo de ser capturado y luchar con los pokémon de un entrenador, dicen que esos son los más fuertes.

-No esperaba eso de un príncipe.

-¿No? Bueno yo tampoco esperaba que tú fueras tan fuerte, eres una pokémon común y corriente y eres así de poderosa y además muy linda.

Esto último hizo que la shuppet se sonrojara, pero no quedó ahí.

-Shun lee -dijo el lampent tomándola de la punta de su faldilla- ¿Te gustaría quedarte aquí conmigo en la mansión para siempre? Te divertirás mucho, podrás asistir al baile de los fantasmas y también tendremos batallas y estaremos juntos y…

Lampent calló un momento, en verdad estaba muy interesado en esta shuppet pero no quería parecerlo, era un príncipe muy orgulloso. Mientras tanto Shun lee comenzaba a imaginar lo que sería una vida en la mansión junto a este pokémon tan interesante, se imaginaba paseando junto a él por el bosque, o mirando la luna, o bailando a la luz de los litwick… Pero de pronto se le vino a la mente una imagen que la llenó de terror: El alma de su entrenador siendo consumida por unos litwicks. La shuppet salió volando sin decir nada, y atravesó el techo hacia el interior de la mansión.

-¡Shun lee espera!

Shun lee seguía volando tratando de alejarse lo más posible de él, bajó hasta el ático, siguió bajando y atravesó el suelo hasta llegar al tercer piso de la mansión, ahí en el pasillo vio un litwick que se le hizo muy familiar. Por fin lo había encontrado, era uno de los que había robado el alma de su entrenador.

-¡Oye tú ven acá!

El litwick la reconoció y huyó despavorido, la shuppet lo siguió de cerca. La velita voló por el pasillo, dobló una esquina y atravesó una puerta, Shun lee ya se disponía a entrar cuando una voz la detuvo.

-¡Espera! ¡No puedes entrar ahí, está prohibido! -Le gritó el príncipe que había logrado alcanzarla.

-Apártate, ese litwick entró ahí.

-Si necesitas hablar con él espera a que salga, pero no puedes entrar ahí, ni siquiera yo tengo permitido entrar.

-¿El príncipe de esta mansión no puede entrar y un pequeño litwick si?

-Son órdenes de mi madre -dijo algo incómodo- ella hace algunos trabajos ahí o algo así y algunos pokémon la ayudan en eso, sólo ellos tienen permitido entrar.

-Pues a mí no me importa, voy a entrar, debo recuperar el alma de mi entrenador cueste lo que cueste.

* * *

 **Como este capítulo está protagonizado por completo por los pokemon sin intervención humana, me ahorraré lo de poner los diálogos entre paréntesis. Aunque supongo que ya lo habían notado.**

 **Amo esta parte de la historia, es uno de mis arcos favoritos, aunque es cortito, en el siguiente capítulo termina, pero está lleno de emociones y además nos adentramos un poquito más en los misterios del fic. Ya verán jujuju. Nos leemos la otra semana. Y Gracias pirata por tus comentarios, de verdad me animas mucho :)**


	16. Chandelure

Decidida, Shun lee atravesó la puerta que llevaba al cuarto prohibido y lo que vio, la dejó impresionada.

Era una habitación grande, iluminada por una lámpara de araña que emitía un siniestro resplandor azul, carecía de muebles, lo único que había ahí era una enorme piedra redonda y plana en el centro, rodeada de un círculo de más piedras pequeñas y redondas, era un altar idéntico al que habían visto en la aventura del kangaskhan. En el centro de la gran piedra plana había un litwick de aspecto enfermo, otros litwicks flotaban cerca de la piedra en fila, cada uno llevaba consigo un alma y entre ellas, Shun lee pudo reconocer el alma de su entrenador.

En la habitación, había también un hombre de cabello verde, cejas gruesas, nariz prominente y expresión dura, al parecer él estaba controlando a los litwicks pues ordenó:

-Que venga el siguiente.

Tras pronunciarse estas palabras, el primer litwick de la fila flotó y se puso encima del enfermo litwick del centro de la piedra y soltó el alma encima de su flama, el fuego ardió un instante mientras el alma se retorcía hasta desvanecerse. La energía liberada por el alma que se calcinaba no era consumida por el pokémon, más bien se elevaba hasta el techo y se iba a quien sabe dónde.

Shun lee miraba la escena sin comprender nada, los litwicks no hacen esa clase de cosas, ellos no mataban gente ni pokémon, esperaban a que murieran naturalmente para consumir la energía que liberaban. Pero lo más extraño, es que el litwick que realizaba la quema no consumía ni un poco de la energía del alma, de hecho la criatura parecía estar muriendo de hambre ¿Hacía cuanto que no comía?

-Siguiente -se escuchó la profunda voz del hombre.

La shuppet dio un salto de terror, la próxima alma en ser quemada era el alma de Gray, así que sin esperar un segundo más, se lanzó en picado contra el litwick y le arrebató la esfera plateada.

-¿Shun eres tú? -Dijo el orbe de luz.- Me alegro mucho de que estés aquí, tenía mucho miedo ¡Eres la mejor!

Shun lee puso una sonrisa incómoda, un alma fuera de su cuerpo es absolutamente espontánea, no tiene ninguna de las ataduras impuestas por la crianza o las normas sociales. Al parecer el alma de Gray era del tipo amable, alegre y amistosa.

-¿Qué significa esta intrusa? -Dijo el hombre de cabellos verdes- Está interfiriendo con la recolección de energía.

Justo en ese momento el príncipe finalmente tomó una desición, aunque no debía, ingresó en el cuarto, ya tendría tiempo de pedir disculpas a su madre, de momento le preocupaba más la shuppet. Al entrar quedó mudo de sorpresa al ver al hombre, no lo conocía, ni siquiera sabía que había un humano viviendo en la mansión.

-¡Ah! Otro lacayo. Bien, elimina a esa alimaña -dijo apuntando a la Shuppet.

Pero lampent no iba a obedecer a un humano cualquiera, no le tenía ni estima ni respeto a la especie, para él sólo eran un fuente de energía para consumir, así que en vez de atacar a Shun lee utilizó lanzallamas contra él. El hombre lo esquivó por poco, aunque el hombro de su ropa quedó algo chamuscado.

-¡Bastardo! Me las pagarás, litwicks atáquenlo.

Los litwicks no se movían, sólo temblaban en sus sitios, ninguno de ellos tenía las agallas de enfrentarse al príncipe, ni siquiera cuando se veía lastimado (recuerden que él y Shun lee quedaron bastante debilitados luego de su batalla).

-Son todos unos inútiles. Bien, ya que me ponen las cosas difíciles, yo también se las complicaré a ustedes ¡Chandelure ven acá!

En el techo de la habitación, el fuego de la lámpara de araña creció emitiendo una potente luz, luego comenzó a bajar revelando su identidad, no era una lámpara, era un Chandelure.

-¿Madre? -Dijo el lampent perplejo- ¿Qué pasa aquí?

-Lo siento hijo, pero debo obedecer lo que este hombre me diga.

-¡Espera! ¿Tienes un entrenador? ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? ¿Alguien te venció? ¡Pero eso no es posible! ¡Tú eres la más poderosa! ¡Llevamos la sangre de los reyes!

El hombre no entendía la conversación que estaban teniendo madre e hijo, tampoco le importaba, así que no tuvo escrúpulos en ordenar a la reina chandelure que atacara. La pokemon llena de tristeza obedeció, no le gustaba tener que atacar a su hijo, pero supuso que una vez que lo debilitara, ya no habría problemas y lo dejaría en paz. Grave error. A la reina no le costó nada vencer a su hijo, quien ya estaba debilitado. Bastó un ataque de fuego fatuo para vencerlo, dejándolo tan débil que ni siquiera se podía mover, entonces el hombre caminando hacia él con arrogancia lo tomó y dijo:

-Ja ja ja, mira que tenemos aquí. Así quedó el insolente que osó atacarme, soy el soberano de la mansión, todos aquellos que no me obedezcan sufrirán las consecuencias, ahora veamos ¿Qué podría hacer contigo? ¡Ah ya se! Te colocaré en la piedra de recolección de energía, así por lo menos habrás sido útil, te drenarán la energía y será tu fin.

La chandelure se interpuso entre el hombre y su hijo, pero este la amenazó:

-¿Te atreves a revelarte también? Apártate, ya sabes que si no obedeces le diré al maestro Noxor y él acabará no sólo contigo, sino que también con todos los pokémon que viven acá, supongo que recuerdas a Amadeus ¿Verdad?

La chandelure sufrió un escalofrío al escuchar el nombre, lo miró desesperada, no sabía que hacer. Mientras tanto en un rincón, el alma de Gray y Shun lee observaban la escena aterrados, aprovechando la distracción, la shuppet hubiera escapado pero no quería abandonar a lampent, entonces el alma comenzó a agitarse.

-¡Ah ah! ¡Esto es malo malo! El altar le drenará toda la energía al lampent y morirá.

-¿Qué?

-Este tipo está recolectando energía vital y enviándola a no sé donde, creo que dijo algo de un tal misigno o algo así. Utiliza a los litwicks para que recolecten las almas y también, para que las quemen y así liberen toda la energía que poseen en forma eficiente y rápida. El altar creo que sirve para concentrar la energía enviarla a algún lugar específico ¿Y ves el litwick que está ahí en el centro del altar? Su energía también se está drenando lentamente, es lento porque nadie lo está quemando, pero igual no le queda mucho tiempo, si no come algo morirá pronto.

Shun lee miraba la escena horrorizada sin saber que hacer, ya estaba al borde del llanto cuando el alma que sujetaba comenzó a agitarse otra vez.

-Oye oye oye oye oyeeeeeee, lánzame al lampent que está a allí, si si si, di que si, yo sé que hacer vamos.

La shuppet obedeció y arrojó a su entrenador contra el príncipe que yacía en el suelo, el alma cayó justo encima de su pecho y comenzó agitarse otra vez.

-¡Holaaaaaa! Me llamo Gray, mucho gusto, oye pareces un pokémon genial me caes muy bien.

Shun lee y el príncipe experimentaron un sentimiento de incomodidad con esto, y la shuppet se estuvo preguntando si su entrenador pidió ser arrojado ahí sólo para saludar al lampent, si era así había sido una estupidez, habían perdido su oportunidad de escapar furtivamente, ya no había salvación.

-Oye oye consúmeme.

-¿¡Que!?

-Lo que oíste consúmeme.

-Pero ¿Por qué?

-Necesitas energía para pelear, no podrás hacer nada si te quedas aquí tirado.

-Pero tú… ¿Estás dispuesto a sacrificarte así?

-Mejor que sufra uno a un montón, si este loco sigue con sus cosas tú morirás, el litwick que está ahí también, muchas personas más también, porque los litwick seguirán bajo sus órdenes robando almas y tu mamá sufrirá mucho. De todos modos aunque no me gustaría morir, estaré feliz de haber ayudado y también me encantó conocerte, me gustas mucho.

Esta alma era en verdad muy molesta, pero la más noble que jamás conoció. La tomó entre sus brazos y miró su brillo plateado, era curioso, a pesar de ser un alma de 15 años tenía mucha energía. Las almas de los niños tenían una cantidad de energía vital mayor que la de los adultos, tal vez incluso esta alma tenía más energía de la habitual en un niño. Miró a Shun lee que estaba desesperada hecha un mar de lágrimas, jamás se lo perdonaría si la mataba.

-Bueno, en verdad sería un lástima si alguien como tú muriese -dijo finalmente el pokemon y comenzó a consumirlo.

Pero no lo consumió completamente, dejó a propósito la cantidad suficiente de energía en él para que pudiera seguir viviendo, gracias a esto lampent aunque no se recuperó por completo, quedó en condiciones de seguir luchando.

-Wiiiiii no morí, gracias gracias, eres muy lindo.

-No me des las gracias sabandija. De todos modos esto no te saldrá gratis, cuando regreses a tu cuerpo estarás varios días en un estado de debilidad, tendrás mucho sueño y te dolerán los músculos.

El lampent se levantó con intenciones de atacar al cruel humano que amenazaba a su madre, pero chandelure se interpuso, no quería que su hijo se metiera en más problemas.

-Oye oye ¿Qué ataques sabes? -Preguntó Gray.

-Fuego fatuo, lanzallamas, atracción y polución.

-Ah genial, usa atracción te lo recomiendo.

-¿Quieres que use atracción con mi madre?

-Siiiiiiiii.

-Esto va a ser incómodo.

El príncipe utilizó atracción, el cual es un ataque bastante interesante, este genera una sensación de enamoramiento en el contrincante que evita que ataque. Con esto la chandelure se quedó inmóvil, confusa e incapaz de hacer nada.

-Chandelure ataca, usa fuego fatuo -gritaba el humano sin obtener resultados.

Con la reina inutilizada, lampent tenía la pista libre para atacar al hombre de los cabellos verdes, pero este tenía un último recurso desesperado, sacó una pokebola y liberó un poliwag. El príncipe retrocedió espantado, un pokémon de agua como ese podía ser una amenaza para un ser de fuego como él.

-¡Polución polución! -Gritaba Gray.

El pokémon obedeció llenando la habitación de humo volviendo la visión casi imposible. Todos los que estaban en la habitación comenzaron a toser, con excepción de las almas que no tienen esta clase de problemas, entonces Gray gritó.

-¡Shun está frente a ti! ¡Empújalo, choca con él, pégale con tu cabeza!

La shuppet confió en su entrenador y voló recto hacia el frente hasta que chocó con un cuerpo, era el cuerpo del hombre, quien con el impacto cayó encima del altar de piedra y sobre el litwick moribundo que estaba allí, al entrar en contacto con la flama del pokémon su alma comenzó a consumirse y perdió la vida. La reina sacó al litwick del altar para que la energía que había recolectado no se fuera, así el pokémon por fin pudo alimentarse luego de varias semanas, con lo que quedó revitalizado. Pero la energía que obtuvo de ese hombre fue tal que comenzó a evolucionar transformándose en un lampent, claro que no tan grande ni tan impresionante como el príncipe.

-¡Hurraaaaa! El malo se fue, ahora seremos felices y reinará la paz y el amor.

Todos los pokémon presentes sonrieron incómodamente, pero estaba bien, ya todo había terminado, todos estaban felices, con excepción del poliwag. Tampoco es que estuviera triste, ese hombre había sido un entrenador muy cruel con él, pero aún así era su maestro y le había tenido respeto, ahora estaba pasando por una mezcla de emociones. El renacuajo se alejó caminando algo apesadumbrado y pensativo. La reina que vio la escena, llamó a algunos de sus litwicks que se habían quedado en la habitación, eran los que estaban cargando almas.

-Acompáñenlo y luego vayan a devolver esas almas.

-¡Si señora! -Dijeron felices de obedecer una orden que proviniera legítimamente de su reina.

-Ahora debemos deshacernos de esta cosa -dijo refiriéndose al altar de piedra, se dirigió a Shun lee.- ¿Recuerdas eso que le hiciste al hombre? Ese golpe con la cabeza, ese era un ataque, se llama cabezazo, quiero que lo utilices contra la gran roca.

La pokémon asintió y con todas sus fuerzas se arrojó en picada dando un cabezazo tan potente que rompió la roca. Nunca más podría utilizarse ese siniestro objeto, ahora todo había acabado, sólo le quedaba regresar junto a Gray, así que, voló hasta lampent quien tenía el alma de su entrenador aún sujeta entre sus brazos.

-Así que te vas -dijo entregándole a Gray.

-Pues si.

-Bueno… Gracias por todo… Fue genial estar contigo, de verdad… Me hubiera gustado que te quedaras pero creo que tienes a alguien importante que cuidar.

-Si, así es -dijo dándose la vuelta.

-Quizás nos volvamos a ver algún día.

-Quizás…-Le lanzó una triste mirada- Adiós.

Dicho esto, la shuppet salió volando y atravesó la pared a toda prisa alejándose de él, sabía que si volteaba no tendría el valor para irse. El lampent se quedó quieto mirando el lugar por donde se había ido, sentía una extraña sensación de vacío, lanzó un sentido suspiro y dijo:

-Parece que se pueden formar fuertes vínculos entre humanos y pokémon, se nota que él es muy importante para ella.

-Si -dijo su madre acercándose a él.

-Ay madre lo siento, seguro que ese humano también era importante para ti, después de todo era tu entrenador.

-En realidad no.

-¿Qué? ¿Entonces por qué le obedecías?

-Porque mi verdadero maestro me dijo que lo hiciera. Mi maestro me capturó el invierno pasado, era una noche lluviosa y por ser de tipo fuego tenía algo de desventaja, pero estaba muy confiada de mi poder, demasiado diría yo, si hubiera sabido lo que me esperaba… Fue terrible… Ese hombre usó un hipno, pero jamás en mi vida vi un hipno como ese, era grande desagradable, sólo verlo te causaba escalofríos... Resumiendo fui aplastada por su poder y me capturó, así fue como Noxor se transformó en mi amo. Confieso que igual estaba un poco emocionada, había escuchado que hay entrenadores que son personas maravillosas y amables que cuidan y ayudan mucho a sus pokémon, pero mi amo no era así. Parece que yo ni le importaba, no tardó en abandonarme en las manos de ese cretino de pelo verde, me dijo que debía obedecerle en todo o lo lamentaría, se encargaría de que Amadeus su hipno me castigara a mí y a todos mis seres queridos… Pero en fin, ya terminó esta pesadilla.

\- Así que hay humanos así de terribles, aunque parece que el maestro de Shun es buena persona, en verdad es alguien interesante y la tiene bien entrenada, ella es muy fuerte ¿Serán todos sus pokémon así de fuertes? Tal vez tengan muchas batallas, debe ser emocionante. De todos modos me alegra mucho saber que ella estará bien.

-¿Por qué no vas con ella?

-¿¡Que!? ¡Pero madre qué dices!

-A mi no me engañas, soy tu madre. Te mueres de ganas de ir con esa shuppet, se te nota en la cara, también te interesaste bastante en su humano y sé que siempre has querido ir de viaje a tener batallas pokémon. Eres un príncipe pero no estás hecho para esta vida, ya estás lo suficientemente grande, creo que es hora de que partas.

-Madre ¿Pero qué pasará contigo?

-¿Que va a pasar? Nada, no te preocupes, seguiré siendo la reina de la mansión y tranquilo, no estoy sola. Tú eres mi hijo mayor, pero tengo otros hijos más para hacerme compañía, así que ve, sé que si no lo haces después te arrepentirás.

Lampent voló alrededor de su madre feliz, por fin iba a hacer el viaje de su vida. Se despidió con algo de pena y se fue en busca de su destino, sabiendo que siempre tendría un hogar al cual regresar.

Ya estaba amaneciendo cuando Shun lee junto Gray llegaron al campamento, por desgracia las chicas ya habían despertado y zamarreaban el cuerpo inerte de Gray tratando de que abriera los ojos, pero este no reaccionaba, ni siquiera ante estímulos dolorosos. Esto había empezado a preocuparlas, siguieron intentando un poco más pero sin resultados, ya eran presas del pánico y Blue se había unido a la histeria colectiva cuando llegó la shuppet. Ni Blue ni Shell eran capaces de ver el alma de Gray, sólo Carmín tenía esta capacidad y con sólo un vistazo pudo captar que aunque el alma estaba bien, se encontraba un tanto débil.

-¿Shun lee eso que llevas allí es el alma de Gray? ¿Qué demonios pasó?

Shun lee no dijo nada, simplemente se colocó encima del cuerpo de su entrenador y depositó el alma con cuidado. La pequeña esfera plateada se introdujo en su lugar y unos momentos después Gray abrió los ojos. El muchacho estaba algo confundido, los recuerdos de cuando lo extrajeron eran borrosos. Se incorporó con dificultad, se sentía bastante débil, pero no tuvo tiempo de preocuparse por eso, pues dos muchachas y un pokémon se le tiraron encima cubriéndolo de abrazos.

-¡Gray estás bien! -decía Carmín llorando- ¡Nos tenías tan preocupadas!

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! -decía Shell abrazándolo más fuerte.

-Umbreon umbreon uuuuuuu (Creí que el maestro estaba muerto)-dijo el umbreon mientras le lamía la cara.

En otras circunstancias a Gray le habría sido bastante molesta la situación, pero ahora era distinto, las había hecho pasar un gran susto, no estaba en condiciones de quejarse, por otro lado, tener a esas dos muchachas abrazándolo por alguna razón se sentía bastante agradable, al parecer ser amado y que los demás se preocupen por ti no era tan malo. Aunque tal vez la sensación agradable que sentía podía deberse también a que el contacto de los cuerpos de las muchachas con el suyo despertaba sus incipientes instintos de hombre, pero era demasiado inocente como para pensar en eso. Seguían todos quietos abrazados cuando sin previo aviso apareció un lampent frente a ellos, era el príncipe.

-¡Shuppet shu! (¡Que haces aquí!) -Gritó Shun lee sorprendida.

-Ah, creo que te recuerdo, aunque no muy claramente -dijo Gray mirándolo tranquilamente.

-Lampeeeeeent lampent lampent (Quiero unirme al equipo).

-Claro.

Tras decir esto, sacó una pokebola de su bolso que estaba cerca y capturó al lampent quien entró en la pokebola sin oponer resistencia. Carmín y Shell miraron la escena confundidas sin entender nada de lo que pasaba, le iban a preguntar a Gray por el lampent pero el muchacho cayó desmayado. Como le habían extraído energía a su alma, estaba demasiado débil para mantenerse despierto y tardaría algunos días en recuperarse.

Blue y las chicas ya estaban entrando en pánico de nuevo cuando Shun lee las detuvo, como pudo les explicó que Gray necesitaría dormir y que no debían preocuparse porque él pues estaría bien. La fantasma alejó a todos los presentes, arropó a su maestro cariñosamente en su saco de dormir y le dijo "Dulces sueños".

Cerca del campamento, en un lugar donde nadie podía verlo, un hombre con una capa con capucha gris observaba la escena con una sonrisa de satisfacción, en sus manos llevaba una pokeflauta.

Las intenciones de Gray para ese día habían sido levantarse temprano para ayudar a las muchachas con las tareas domésticas del campamento, pero ahora estaría dormido durante los próximos tres días. Algún tiempo después tras recordar el incidente, pensaría mucho sobre lo irónica que puede ser la vida.

* * *

 **Parecía relleno pero no lo era, con esto se adiciona un nuevo integrante al equipo de Gray y además, se menciona de nuevo al enemigo del fic, Noxor. Y ese fue uno de mis dos arcos favoritos, pero no se preocupen, los otros también son muy bonitos, ya verán, pronto aparecerán un par de personajes los cuáles adoro!. Nos leemos la otra semana, feliz año nuevo.**


	17. Delirios de una chica enamorada

La recuperación de Gray retrasó bastante el viaje, aún después de los tres días que pasó durmiendo, seguía débil y no podía hacer demasiado ejercicio físico sin caer desmayado, pero al menos pudo explicar más o menos bien a las muchachas, lo que había pasado aquella noche. Sus recuerdos eran borrosos, pero contaba con la ayuda de Shun lee para ayudarlo. Otro detalle es que Gray había aumentado bastante su ingesta de alimentos, aunque a nadie le extrañó, debía alimentarse bien para recuperarse.

Viendo que Gray no estaría en condiciones de viajar durante algunos días, se dirigieron a una aldea que coincidentemente se encontraba bastante cerca. Se trataba de la aldea Lucero, un pequeño lugar donde vivían unas pocas familias y que era conocido por su criadero de chansey.

Chansey es un pokémon bastante peculiar, todos en su especie son hembras y en forma natural ponen huevos varias veces al día. Estos huevos son infértiles, pero son comestibles y muy nutritivos además. Chansey es un pokémon muy amable que regala sus huevos a las personas de buen corazón. En la aldea los comercializaban como un producto local y hacían toda clase de comidas y preparados con ellos. Las chicas dijeron que si Gray comía algunos huevos de chansey se recuperaría más rápido, así que quedó decidido que se quedarían en el lugar hasta que Gray estuviera completamente sano.

Pero antes de que llegaran a la aldea tuvieron un incidente curioso.

El camino a la aldea Lucero los llevaba a través de un puente de madera, bajo el cual corría un torrentoso río. Mientras cruzaban el puente, comenzaron a escuchar unos gritos de ayuda que provenían de una mujer que había caído al río. La joven sería apenas un poco menor que Shell, tenía el cabello largo, de color violeta, era robusta, su rostro era redondo pero agraciado, con ojos grandes, pestañas largas y boca pequeña. Estaba agarrada de una raíz que sobresalía para no ser llevada por la corriente.

-¡Ay no! ¡Debemos hacer algo! -Gritó Carmín.

-Yo me encargo -dijo Shell mientras liberaba a su baltoy- ¡Baltoy usa telequinesis!

El pokémon obedeció, utilizando su poder elevó a la mujer de las aguas y la hizo flotar hasta dejarla sana y salva en el puente.

-¿Estás bien? -Preguntó Carmín tendiéndole la mano.

-¿Eh? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Él les dijo que vinieran a salvarme?

-¿Eh? ¿Quién? Nadie nos dijo que te salváramos.

-¿¡Que!? ¡Rayos! Malditos ¡Lo arruinaron todo! -Tras estas palabras la joven comenzó a escalar la baranda del puente para lanzarse al río de nuevo, lo hubiera logrado si no la hubieran detenido a tiempo -¡Suéltenme! ¡Déjenme ir!

-¿Es que estás loca? ¡Podrías ahogarte!

-Está bien, mejor morir ahogada que vivir mil años sin él.

-¡De qué estás hablando! ¡Explícate!

La muchacha viendo que no había caso en sus tentativas de lanzarse al río, se sentó calmadamente en el puente y tras un suspiro y una pausa comenzó a explicar.

-Pues la verdad… Es que estoy enamorada… Eso estaría bien si me hubiera enamorado de una persona normal, pero tenía que enamorarme de él…

-¿De quién? -Preguntaron las chicas expectantes, a decir verdad ambas eran amantes de las historias de amor.

-De Kein, el hombre más guapo, valiente, encantador, inteligente y amable que haya pisado la tierra… ¡Pero ah cruel destino! Está tan lejos, tan lejos que mi amor no puede alcanzarlo, mis sentimientos nunca llegarán a él.

-¿Por qué? -Preguntaba Carmín compadeciéndola.

-Él… Es un héroe… Su corazón está con el prójimo…

-¿Un héroe?

-Aaa… -Suspiró- Déjenme explicarles… La aldea Lucero y muchas otras aldeas que hay por aquí, están demasiado lejos de las ciudades principales, por eso estamos demasiado abandonados, y si ocurre algo malo aquí, la ayuda tarda días en llegar, eso de verdad es un problema. Resulta que este lugar estaba infestado de una enorme cantidad de pokémon fantasmas malignos, que por alguna razón aumentaron mucho en el último tiempo. La mayoría de ellos eran débiles y podíamos manejarlos nosotros mismos, pero cuando había uno muy fuerte estábamos indefensos. Pedíamos ayuda a los exorcistas pokémon, pero tardaban una eternidad en llegar y pasábamos semanas de angustia y miedo. Y cuando por fin llegaban, hacían su trabajo y luego se iban, hasta que aparecía otro pokémon maligno y volvía a empezar todo el suplicio. Era terrible... Y lo peor es que esto pasaba cada vez más seguido, hasta que cada día era un infierno, no sabías cuando el demonio volvería a atacar…

"Pero todo cambió cuando Kein llegó, nadie lo llamó, llegó solo, por su cuenta, fue como un ángel salvador. Eliminó a todos los espíritus malignos, pero a diferencia de los exorcistas pokémon él no se fue, se quedó y se volvió nuestro guardián, espantó a todos los pokémon fantasmas del lugar. Desde entonces hemos vivido tranquilos y felices, todo gracias a ese hombre tan maravilloso como misterioso, si… Hace ya casi 5 años que cuida de nosotros y es tan poco lo que sabemos de él. A duras penas pudimos averiguar su nombre, nadie sabe donde vive, ni de qué vive, llega hace su trabajo y se va. Ni siquiera acepta nuestras muestras de agradecimiento. Además no sólo lucha contra los pokémon malvados, también ayuda a todo aquél que esté en problemas. La otra vez rescató a un niño de un incendio, también ayudó a una chica que estaba siendo asaltada y salvó al meowth de una niña de morir ahogado, es… Un héroe…"

La muchacha terminó con un suspiro profundo. Gray estaba algo fastidiado, según su experiencia nada ni nadie es jamás tan espectacular como lo presentan, por otro lado las historias de amor no eran de su interés, en cambio Shell y Carmín la miraban con rostros emocionados encantadas con su relato.

-¿En verdad existe alguien así? -Dijo Shell ilusionada- todo un héroe misterioso, no me extraña que te hayas enamorado de él, parece una persona interesante, en verdad me gustaría conocerlo.

-A quien no, todas las chicas que han estado con él dicen que es una persona maravillosa…

-¿Eh? ¿Algunas chicas han estado con él? ¿No dijiste que cumplía su trabajo y luego desaparecía sin dejar rastro y que por eso nadie sabía nada de él?

-Em… Si pero él tiene un corazón amable y no puede resistir las súplicas de una dama, jamás negó su compañía a ninguna muchacha que se lo pidiera, brindaba consuelo y secaba las lágrimas de las chicas necesitadas, ah… Es tan gentil, aunque en general nunca acepta ninguna recompensa por sus servicios, recibe los regalos que sus admiradoras le hacen, como él dice sería deshonroso para un caballero rechazar el regalo de una doncella, un encanto ¿No?

-¿Y qué clase de regalos le hacen? -Preguntó Gray astutamente.

-Pues, cosas humildes, acá no hay mucho que ofrecer. En general le dan comida, aprecia mucho la comida casera, como él dice, el esfuerzo puesto en cada platillo tiene más valor que cualquier joya del mundo.

"De eso vive" pensaron los tres muchachos al mismo tiempo. Aunque tampoco era algo malo, cumplía un servicio y recibía el pago en comida, hasta un héroe tiene necesidades. La muchacha continuó hablando.

-Aunque acepta cualquier tipo de comida obviamente tiene sus preferencias. Bueno, no es por presumir pero sé que prefiere mi comida por sobre todas las demás. Me visita más a menudo que al resto de las chicas, siempre me dice que mis comidas son un manjar de dioses, que el placer de comerla sólo es superado por el deleite de perderse en mis ojos. Por eso aunque no aparece todas las noches, siempre me aseguro de tener un plato caliente para él y algunos bocadillos para llevar.

Un muchacho misterioso con debilidad por las damas, una gran habilidad para repartir halagos y enamorar muchachas y la particular costumbre de visitarlas por las noches. Estas ideas dieron vuelta en las cabezas de los muchachos y no tardaron en formarse una opinión sobre Kein: Es un mujeriego.

-Y toda esta historia ¿Qué tiene que ver con que estuvieras en el río?- Preguntó Carmín.

-Pues...-La muchacha bajó la mirada- Kein suele verse por las noches, o cuando alguien está en problemas, por mucho que queramos no podemos verlo en otras ocasiones. Yo tengo la oportunidad de estar con él más seguido que otras chicas, pero siempre por poco rato, sé que muchas me envidian por mi suerte, otras intentan sacarme celos asegurando que han pasado la noche con él pero yo no les creo. Algunas aseguran que Kein está enamorado de ellas, hablan de sus besos y otras cosas pero no tienen nada para probarlo… Y… Lissie una de las niñas más bonitas de aquí, asegura que Kein está loco por ella. El otro día se cayó al río y comenzó a ahogarse, esa tonta ni siquiera sabe nadar, nos hizo pasar un gran susto, entonces llegó Kein se lanzó al río y la salvó, ella tragó mucha agua y quedó inconsciente, por eso Kein le hizo respiración boca a boca. Lissie asegura que no fue eso, que fue un beso apasionado, pero yo sé que no es así, la única razón por la que sus labios se juntaron fue porque él quería salvarla, porque es un héroe, nada más, fue por obligación…

"Es tan inmadura" pensó Shell, pero en cierta forma le recordaba un poco a ella misma, no a su yo actual, si no a su antiguo yo, a aquella que había sido hacía tanto tiempo atrás.

-Yo le voy a demostrar que está equivocada -prosiguió la muchacha-, que él haría lo mismo por cualquier chica que se estuviera ahogando, que Kein no le pertenece a ella. Por eso, para demostrarlo me lancé al río esperando a que él viniera a salvarme.

-¿Y si no aparecía? -Preguntó Shell- podría darse el caso de que él simplemente no estuviera cerca y no se enterara de que estabas en peligro, no puedes arriesgar tu vida de esa manera ¡Podrías haber muerto!

-¡No importa! Debía demostrar que ella se equivocaba, debía hacerlo, porque…. Porque… No podría soportar que él amara a otra, porque… No puedo vivir sin él… ¡NO SOY NADA SIN ÉL!

Sin previo aviso Shell dio un paso y se puso frente a la muchacha y le dio una bofetada que dejó a todos perplejos. Luego la morena la miró con el rostro serio y le gritó.

-¡Nunca vuelvas a decir que no eres nada sin un hombre! Nunca te arrastres ni te humilles por nadie, te aseguro que no vale la pena, no se lo merece, ese gusano no merece ni la mitad de lo que vales.

-¡Cállate tú no lo conoces! -Comenzaba a llorar- ¡Tú no sabes lo que siento! ¡Tú no sabes lo que es estar enamorada!

Acto seguido la muchacha salió corriendo mientras seguía llorando.

-Si sé lo que es estar enamorada -dijo Shell en un susurro- por eso te lo digo.

Shell estaba muy rígida mirando al suelo, su rostro mostraba una expresión dura y angustiada, como si estuviera luchando para apartar algún pensamiento doloroso de su mente. Carmín preocupada se acercó tímidamente y con delicadeza posó su mano en el hombro de Shell.

-¿Estás bien?

Shell dio un respingo, al mirar a Carmín recordó donde se encontraba y cambió inmediatamente su expresión por una sonrisa despreocupada.

-No es nada, no se preocupen, ahora no nos detengamos más y vallamos a la aldea de una vez. Seguro que Gray está ansioso por probar los huevos de Chansey.

-No tanto -contestó el muchacho con sencillez.

-Vamos no seas modesto -Shell comenzó a arrimarse al hombro de Gray -¿Quieres que te dé de comer en la boca como lo hice mientras estabas enfermo?

-¿Qué?

-No le hagas caso Gray, eso es mentira, mientras estabas enfermo ni siquiera podías comer, ella nunca hizo nada de eso -replicó rápidamente la ojiverde.

-Bueno quizás eso nunca pasó, pero lo que si pasó fue que una noche parecías tener mucho frío, así que me acosté a tu lado para brindarte calor y dormimos juntos.

-¡Eso también es mentira! -Gritó Carmín.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Tú estabas dormida en ese momento.

-Pues…. Si te hubieras levantado a dormir con Gray yo me hubiera dado cuenta, tengo el sueño ligero.

-Yo soy muy sigilosa, simplemente no te despertaste.

-¡Todo lo que dices es mentira! ¡Yo lo sé! Gray no le creas nada, ella…

Para cuando miró Gray no estaba por ningún lado, había salido corriendo con la cara roja seguido de Blue y Demon dejando a las muchachas discutiendo solas. Estaba muy preocupado y avergonzado, ahora que le decían eso, tenía un vago recuerdo de que entre sueños había sentido a una criatura suave y cálida que se acostaba a su lado y le brindaba calor. El recuerdo era borroso y confuso pero preocupante. Por suerte y para su tranquilidad, más tarde Blue le explicaría que lo que Shell decía era mentira y que había sido él quien había dormido a su lado.

* * *

 **Para terminar el capítulo de hoy les dejaré un dato que rompe algunos mitos de la respiración boca a boca**

 **Cuando se realiza la maniobra de resucitación lo más importante son las compresiones en el pecho, se deben realizar 30 compresiones por cada 2 respiraciones. También se recomienda colocar una bolsa plástica con agujeros sobre la boca de la víctima para minimizar el contacto y prevenir enfermedades. Lo otro es que las compresiones deben ser muy fuertes, realizarlas apoyando todo el peso del cuerpo sobre el pecho, de hecho si rompes una costilla o dos mejor, lo dijo la profesora de primeros auxilios, mejor una costilla rota que un muerto asfixiado.**

 **Como ven, este recurso tan usado en mangas, series y películas no tiene nada de romántico. Y así es como una vez más susurro destroza las fantasías de la gente :D**

 **Hasta el otro jueves, nos leemos, bye.**


	18. En la Aldea Lucero

Los muchachos llegaron a la aldea Lucero, era un lugar pequeño, pero lleno de vida, las calles eran de tierra y las casas de madera, eran construcciones sencillas pero hermosas, la mayoría tenía un balcón del cual colgaban bellas flores de vivos colores llenando el lugar de energía y belleza. Habían varias huertas en las cercanías, donde crecían toda clase de hortalizas, se podía escuchar los mugidos de algunos milktank que seguramente estarían pastando por el lugar, y por supuesto habían muchos chansey.

Pero aparte de los pokémon de granja, habían también otros tipos de pokémon como meowht, skitty, growlithe, pidgey, pidove, pikachu entre otros. Convivían muy cerca de los humanos, formaban parte importante de las familias y trabajaban en conjunto con una cercanía digna de admiración, la vida en el lugar era pacífica y feliz.

Cuando entraron al lugar sin embargo, todo se puso muy tenso. Bastó que Gray pusiera un pie en la aldea para que los pokémon comenzaran a sentir agitación y miedo. Todos estaban extrañados por el comportamiento de las criaturas, que actuaban frenéticamente como si sus vidas estuvieran en peligro. Incluso a Gray le llamó la atención esta actitud, sabía que causaba este efecto en los pokémon pero nunca había generado una reacción tan fuerte, ni con tanto alcance, hasta los pidove que estaban en los techos de las casas más lejanas chillaban de terror. Y los pokémon que estaban más cerca no se limitaban a correr como normalmente harían, si no que se ponían en posición de ataque y le gruñían amenazadoramente.

No tardaron en llamar la atención, la gente comenzó a señalar a los visitantes y a mirarlos con temor. Por supuesto Gray no hallaba qué hacer, lo único que quería era escapar de ese lugar, sabía que él era la causa de todo ese alboroto. Carmín sabiendo que la situación comenzaba a ponerse complicada, tomó a Gray de la mano y lo hizo entrar a un bar que estaba cerca para resguardarse de las miradas de los curiosos.

Dentro del lugar no habían pokémon, salvo por un umbreon que estaba sentado cerca de un hombre en la barra, el hombre llevaba puesta una capa gris con capucha, por lo que no se le veía el rostro. El pokémon no pareció molesto por la presencia de Gray, de hecho se veía muy cómodo.

-Carmín, nos hiciste entrar a un bar -exclamó Shell- tú y Gray son muy jóvenes para beber.

-Es un bar restaurante, mira -señaló una pizarra que mostraba el menú del día junto con los precios- aquí estaremos resguardados y podremos almorzar.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ya que estamos aquí iré a pedir algo, tú y Gray siéntense por ahí y espérenme.

Los dos chicos obedecieron y buscaron una mesa en el rincón más alejado del lugar. Carmín miró alrededor algo nerviosa, nunca había entrado en un bar y se sentía algo fuera de lugar, en cambio Gray mostraba su tranquilidad e indiferencia de siempre y observaba con interés al hombre de la capa gris y a su umbreon.

Qué diferencia tenía este umbreon con el suyo, no sólo por el color, si no por la actitud, estaba quieto observando a su alrededor como si estudiara el lugar, se sentía la frialdad que transmitía, y la elegancia que proyectaba, este sí que era un pokémon siniestro, no como Blue que miraba alrededor como un cachorro emocionado mientras movía la cola y mostraba la lengua.

-Ese umbreon de allí es el opuesto total de Blue -dijo Carmín- pero creo que me gusta más Blue, es más gracioso.

-Si, pero también más problemático.

Blue miró a su entrenador con cara de ofendido y se echó en el piso molesto por su comentario.

-Oye Gray ¿Qué pasó con los pokémon de allá afuera? O sea, sé que ellos te temen pero nunca vi que reaccionaran de esa manera. En mi aldea los pokémon cuando te veían simplemente escapaban y ya, pero acá francamente estaban aterrados, si hasta parecía que te iban a atacar.

-No sé, tal vez los pokémon de esta aldea son más sensibles, o son muy nerviosos, no tengo idea que puede ser, de todos modos, no creo que nos convenga quedarnos mucho tiempo en este lugar, además, no me siento tan mal como para posponer el viaje durante tanto tiempo.

En eso llegó Shell, anunciando que había pedido tortilla de zanahoria y huevo de Chansey y que pronto les servirían. Así tuvieron un almuerzo tranquilo y sin sobresaltos donde conversaron de algunas cosas sin importancia. En realidad sólo Carmín y Shell hablaron, Gray nunca participaba mucho de las pláticas, además parecía más interesado en el hombre de la capa gris y en su umbreon.

Cuando terminaron, se dispusieron a buscar alojamiento. Las chicas estaban muy felices ante la idea de dormir en una cómoda cama en lugar de al aire libre, en la aldea había sólo una posada por lo que no tenían la opción de elegir, pero no importó, era un lugar limpio y acogedor con un gran ambiente hogareño, y la posadera una señora gorda y muy amable. Lamentablemente la amabilidad le duró hasta que el meowth de la casa atacó a Gray. Ya habían pagado la habitación cuando el pokémon se acercó al peligris con todos los pelos erizados gruñendo.

-Bigotes échate -decía la señora.

Pero el pokémon no obedeció, dio un gran salto y le arañó el rostro a Gray, sólo se detuvo cuando Blue lo agarró por la cola y lo tiró al suelo. El gato al caer se incorporó rápidamente y saltó sobre Blue para morderlo pero su oponente fue más rápido y lo embistió con fuerza. Al sentir el fuerte impacto el meowth se dio cuenta de la desventaja en la que estaba y salió huyendo, pero Blue no lo iba a dejar en paz, no después de lo que le había hecho a su entrenador, así que salió persiguiéndolo. Gray viendo que se aproximaban problemas salió tras él para detenerlo, pero al salir de la posada se vio rodeado por una jauría de Growlithe.

Él y Blue estaban rodeados por los pokémon quienes parecían estar dispuestos a atacarlos en cualquier momento. Blue no podía derrotar a tantos oponentes al mismo tiempo, pero estaba dispuesto a dar la vida por defender a su entrenador, así que hizo lo que pudo y utilizó gruñido para bajar el ataque de los pokémon que lo rodeaban, sólo gracias a eso no quedó tan malherido cuando todos atacaron al mismo tiempo, pues aunque el ataque iba dirigido hacia Gray, Blue lo recibió en su lugar.

-Demon ven aquí y haz algo -gritó Gray.

El pikachu no tardó en salir de la posada seguido de las chicas, lanzó un fuerte impactrueno a todos los growlithe que estaban ahí, algunos de los pokémon quedaron paralizados pero aún dispuestos a luchar. Justo en ese momento salió la dueña de la posada alarmada por toda la bulla, y no fue la única, algunos de los vecinos también se acercaron a ver qué ocurría. Todos comenzaron a sospechar de Gray, era muy extraño que todos los pokémon se mostraran tan agresivos con este forastero.

-¿Sabes qué muchacho? -Dijo la dueña de la posada acercándose- creo que no tengo lugar para ti, será mejor que te busques otro sitio.

-Oiga espere -Carmín se acercó a ella algo molesta- ya pagamos las tres camas, no puede echar a Gray así.

-Te devuelvo tú dinero y todo lo que quieras, pero ese no se queda en mi posada ni amarrado, algo anormal pasa con ese muchacho, los pokémon se comportan muy extraño, esto me huele mal.

-Pero...

-Ya déjalo Carmín -Dijo Gray.

-Pero Gray….

-Se nota que no soy bienvenido, no te preocupes, dormiré afuera como lo hemos hecho todos estos días.

-Entonces iré contigo.

-No, tú y Shell estaban muy emocionadas por dormir en una cama cálida, no tienen que sacrificarse por mi culpa, yo dormiré afuera con Blue y los demás, estaré bien.

-Pero no es justo, tú no has hecho nada.

-No te preocupes -dio un suspiro- estoy acostumbrado, esto siempre ha sido así.

El muchacho comenzó a alejarse lentamente sin decir una palabra seguido de sus pokémon. Aunque lo ocultaba, la verdad es que se sentía muy triste. Desde que viajaba con las muchachas, había olvidado un poco el problema del temor que le causaba a los pokémon y a la gente que lo rodeaba. Estas chicas no le tenían miedo ni tampoco se sentían incómodas con los pokémon fantasmas, incluso hasta sus pokémon se habían acostumbrado un poco a su presencia y ya no se sentían tan intimidados con él. Todo esto le había dado un poco más de confianza y casi había llegado a albergar en su corazón la esperanza de que era posible que alguien como él encontrara gente que pudiera aceptarlo, pero este incidente lo había devuelto a la cruel realidad. Él era un monstruo que aterrorizaba a todos los que lo rodeaban, así que debía permanecer solo, por el bien de los demás.

Pasó la tarde solo junto a sus pokémon, algunos poochyenas se acercaron y jugaron un rato con él. Le llamó la atención que ningún pokémon fantasma apareciera, Zero estaba plagada de ellos, era muy raro no encontrar ninguno, entonces recordó lo que había dicho la muchacha que habían encontrado en la mañana, ese tal Kein había espantado a todos los pokémon fantasmas del lugar. Gray se sintió fastidiado, los pokémon fantasmas no eran seres malvados, no merecía ser tratados de esa manera.

Pasó el rato y llegó la noche, Gray comenzó a notar que la debilidad de su cuerpo había casi desaparecido, comer huevos de chansey lo había ayudado mucho, se sintió alegre por esto. Si seguía sintiéndose así de bien, podrían abandonar la aldea al día siguiente y dejar atrás todas esas desagradables situaciones que le traían tan malos recuerdos. Así que se metió en su saco de dormir y se acostó con la esperanza de que mañana sería un día mejor.

La noche estaba tranquila, de hecho demasiado tranquila, no había ni un sonido, ni siquiera cantaba un hoot hoot, hasta el viento parecía haberse detenido. Por alguna razón esto hizo que Gray y Blue se sintieran inquietos, Demon como siempre no mostraba ninguna emoción pero se mantenía alerta. Ninguno de los tres podía dormir, tenían la extraña sensación de que había "algo" en el lugar, algo malévolo que los estaba observando. Blue se arrimó a su entrenador muy nervioso, Gray se sentó y acarició la cabeza de su pokémon.

-¿Qué pasa Blue tampoco puedes dormir?

-Umbreon um (Hay algo aquí).

-Entonces no es mi imaginación ¿También sientes que algo nos observa?

De pronto algo golpeó a Gray tumbándolo en el suelo, comenzó a sentir el gusto metálico de su sangre. Trató de incorporarse pero la cosa volvió a golpearlo y lo agarró de una pierna arrastrándolo por la tierra causando algunas heridas en su piel. En tanto el umbreon estaba desesperado sin saber qué era lo que estaba pasando, una cosa invisible estaba atacando a su entrenador. Sin pensar en nada corrió hacia la cosa y trató de morderla, la verdad pensaba que sus mandíbulas se cerrarían en el aire pero no fue así, logró morder "algo", pero ese algo se sacudió con fuerza y lo tiró lejos. Esta vez fue el pokémon quien recibió un golpe, pero este fue mucho mayor que el que recibió Gray, la cosa golpeó a Blue en la pata y esta crujió doblándose en un ángulo extraño.

El umbreon gritó de dolor, la cosa le había fracturado la pata y el dolor era insoportable, Gray viendo a su compañero en problemas sin pensarlo corrió a ayudarlo, aunque no veía a la cosa sabía que estaba ahí y que planeaba desquitarse con Blue. Se lanzó hacia el lugar donde creía que estaba la cosa y acertó chocando contra ella, recibió un arañazo en el pecho y su remera se tiñó de rojo quedando hecha jirones. Se sintió un pesado golpe de algo que caía sobre la tierra levantando una polvareda y dejando una huella que delataba su ubicación, entonces Demon lanzó un poderoso ataque eléctrico hacia el lugar, no sabía si estaba surtiendo efecto pero al parecer sí lo hizo, pues súbitamente el pikachu recibió un golpe que interrumpió su ataque, algo gruñó de forma espeluznante y seguidamente se sintió una brisa como la de algo que emprende el vuelo, luego de esto la sensación de la presencia maligna se desvaneció.

Lo que fuera que los había atacado había hecho estragos. Gray estaba cubierto de heridas sangrantes, Démon estaba recogido sobre su panza temblando y Blue con su pata rota se retorcía de dolor. Los gritos del pokémon eran ensordecedores, jadeaba y lloraba con la mandíbula apretada.

Gray no sabía qué hacer, no podía regresar al pueblo dejando a su pokémon sólo, además no era seguro que quisieran prestarle ayuda, después de todo ya lo habían declarado persona no grata en ese lugar, tampoco podía pensar en llevarlo a un centro pokémon, en Zero había sólo uno en ciudad Lunar y eso estaba muy lejos. Su cabeza pensaba en mil cosas que podría hacer para ayudar pero ninguna era demasiado útil. Estaba cayendo en la desesperación cuando un sonido lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Umbreon (saludos)

Gray volteó y vio al hombre de la capa gris junto a su umbreon, al igual que en la taberna llevaba el rostro cubierto por lo que era imposible ver sus facciones, pero se podía ver que era un hombre alto, delgado pero sin el aspecto escuálido que presentaba Gray.

-Parece que necesitan ayuda -se acercó al muchacho y a su pokémon herido, tras darles una mirada dijo- tiene la pata fracturada. Debió golpearlo algo muy fuerte, los huesos de los pokémon son mucho más resistentes que los de los humanos, por lo que es muy difícil que se rompan, ni siquiera en la batalla más feroz llegan a recibir semejante daño. En estado salvaje un pokémon con una fractura estaría destinado a morir.

-¿Blue se va a morir?

-Si tú lo evitas no morirá, a diferencia de los pokémon salvajes este umbreon te tiene a ti para que lo cuides. En fin, debemos tratar a tu pokémon, necesito que me consigas un oddish.

-¿Qué?

-Que me traigas un oddish, pero que no esté debilitado, lo necesitamos en buena condición, ve a buscar uno, hay muchos por aquí.

Gray sin decir palabra se dispuso a buscar un oddish, pero antes de partir dudó un momento y miró a su umbreon con preocupación.

-No te preocupes, yo cuidaré de tu umbreon, no debes temer.

-¿Por qué me estás ayudando? -Preguntó el muchacho con desconfianza.

-Porque necesitabas ayuda.

Gray se sonrió un poco, había dado esa misma respuesta a Carmín hacía tiempo atrás, en realidad no se necesita una razón para ayudar a alguien. También se tranquilizó pensando que nadie roba un pokémon herido, en la práctica no tienen ningún valor, así que partió en busca de su oddish.

Un rato después Gray regresó trayendo el pokemon requerido, en realidad era Shun lee quien lo llevaba, tuvo bastantes dificultades para atrapar al pokémon, pues estos sentían la presencia de Gray antes de que se acercara y huían despavoridos. Finalmente optó por encargarle la misión a su shuppet, quien haciéndose invisible atrapó al oddish y lo trasportó todo el camino, la planta estaba tan asustada que no podía hacer nada. Al llegar Gray contempló tristemente como su umbreon seguía llorando de dolor, aunque Demon ya se veía algo más recuperado y dormía profundamente. El hombre de la capa se levantó para recibir el oddish.

-Bien hecho, ahora me pondré a trabajar.

El hombre con el oddish en la mano izquierda, tomó la cabeza de Blue y la enterró en el ramaje del pokémon planta, le hizo una ligera cosquilla con su pulgar y la criatura expulsó una buena cantidad de polvo somnífero. Blue al tener su nariz tan cerca del polvo, no tardó en quedarse dormido a pesar del los espantosos dolores que sentía, luego de esto liberó al oddish.

-En un centro pokémon probablemente usarían métodos más sofisticados, pero aquí es lo que tenemos -dijo el hombre- lo que voy a hacer es muy doloroso y necesito que se quede quieto para hacerlo, así que lo mejor es hacerlo dormir.

Una vez hecho esto, tomó la pata del umbreon, comenzó a palpar el hueso con delicadeza, una vez lo hubo examinado, lo tomó de una forma especial y lo colocó en su lugar. Gray se estremeció cuando escuchó el "crack" en la pata del pokémon, pero se sintió más tranquilo, al menos la extremidad ya se veía mejor. Acto seguido el hombre sacó algunas hierbas que traía consigo y envolvió la pata con ellas, luego tomó un par de ramas que había juntado mientras Gray estaba fuera y con ellas, más un poco de cuerda inmovilizó la pata.

-Listo, tu pokémon no podrá correr ni tener batallas por un tiempo. No te preocupes, no será más de una semana, los huesos de los pokémon sanan con una rapidez increíble, ahora... -Sacó una hierbas y bayas de sus bolsillos-, si tiene algún dolor dale de comer esto, lo hará sentir mejor, aunque lo dejará algo atontado, y esto otro-sacó otro puñado de hierbas- es para ti. Nos ocupamos de tus pokémon primero, pero tú también tienes heridas, aunque parecen ser superficiales, pero de todos modos aplica estas hierbas sobre tus heridas, ayudará a evitar que deje cicatrices.

-Gracias, no sé cómo pagarle.

-No te preocupes, no cobro por esto, aunque si quisieras regalarme un trozo de tarta o algo por el estilo no lo rechazaría.

Gray se preguntó si eso era una especie de indirecta para pedir una recompensa en comida, entonces se le pasó una idea por la cabeza.

-¿Eres Kein?

-¿Kein? No, no lo soy, ese idiota no me llega ni a los talones, es apenas un chiquillo impulsivo con alardes de grandeza que nunca piensa antes de actuar, pero de todos modos tiene potencial.

-Esa me parece más la descripción de una amiga mía -dijo pensando en Carmín-, pero entonces ¿Tú lo conoces?

-Sí, más de lo que quisiera ja ja, pero ya tendrás tiempo de conocerlo tú también. En fin, tengo que irme, es tarde y necesito mis horas de sueño, de todos modos te estaré ayudando en lo que necesites, adiós.

-Espera ¿Cómo te llamas? -Preguntó Gray antes de que el desconocido se alejara por completo.

-Llámame capa gris, eso evitará confusiones, cuídate Gray.

El muchacho no entendió a qué se refería con lo de confusiones. Ese hombre era tan extraño y misterioso, tal vez más que el mismo Kein. De pronto cayó en la cuenta de que jamás le había dicho cómo se llamaba ¿Cómo era posible que ese hombre supiera su nombre?

* * *

 **Perdón por la demora, no me acordaba qué día estaba viviendo, siempre pierdo un poco la noción del tiempo en verano. Pues aquí lo tienen, Capa Gris, uno de los personajes más geniales de la historia, o al menos es genial para mí, él es uno de los misterios más grandes de este fic, junto a otros misterios... Hay muchos misterios! muchos muchos! En fin, nos leemos, la otra semana, bye.**


	19. Gray el espíritu maligno

Gray pasó en vela casi toda la noche cuidando a su umbreon, por lo que al día siguiente tenía un aspecto lamentable, unas oscuras ojeras rodeaban sus ojos, que destacaban grotescamente en su pálida piel y tanto su cuerpo como su rostro tenían las marcas de las heridas que comenzaban a secarse, sin mencionar sus ropas hechas jirones y manchadas de sangre que no contribuían nada a su presentación. Para rematar la escena, a su lado caminaban lentamente su pikachu negro, con la cola gacha y un aire abatido y su umbreon avanzaba como podía usando sólo tres de sus cuatro patas. Formaban un trío lastimero.

A pesar de todo, quien tenía peor aspecto era Blue, más que nada por su rostro preocupado, parecía que estaba a punto de llorar. La verdad, el pokemon tenía un tremendo sentimiento de culpa, según él, era responsable de que su maestro estuviera en tan mal estado, no había sido capaz de protegerlo, incluso le había causado problemas, por su culpa Gray había tenido que pasar la noche en vela cuidándolo. Fue en ese momento que recordó las palabras que había pronunciado su entrenador el día anterior, "este pokémon es problemático".

-Umbreon umbreon um um umbreon…. (Lo siento maestro, por mi culpa usted…)

-Cállate Blue.

El pokémon agachó la cabeza sintiéndose cada vez peor, sin duda su maestro estaba enfadado con él, seguro que ahora lo odiaba. Blue hubiera deseado morir en ese momento, que su maestro lo odiara era lo peor que le podía pasar en el mundo. El pobre umbreon tenía la mala costumbre de exagerarlo todo, su maestro no lo odiaba ni nada por el estilo, quizás había sido un poco brusco, pero tenía un dolor de cabeza feroz debido a la falta de sueño, esto lo ponía de un humor de perros y no se sentía en condiciones de escuchar los lamentos de Blue. Lo único que Gray quería en ese momento, era llegar al pueblo para encontrarse con las muchachas y pedirles que cuidaran de Blue, mientras él se tomaba una siesta reparadora que bastante falta le hacía.

Pero al parecer los problemas no paraban de llegar. Cuando se estaba acercando a la aldea vio que toda la gente estaba reunida afuera del lugar, pero no parecía que estuvieran ahí para dar un cálido recibimiento, iban armados con cacerolas, palas, rastrillos, escobas, hasta cuchillos, cualquier cosa que fuera capaz de causar algún tipo de daño. Gray rezaba porque eso no tuviera nada que ver con él, pero lamentablemente sí lo tenía.

-¡MIREN AHÍ ESTÁ! ¡EL DEMONIO EN FORMA DE HUMANO! -Gritó una mujer.

-¡QUE SE VAYA DE AQUÍ! -Gritó otro hombre.

-¡SI VIENE MANCHADO DE SANGRE! ¡AHÍ ESTÁ LA PRUEBA! ¡TRAE LAS MUESTRAS DE LA MASACRE DE AYER!

-¿Qué pasa aquí? -Gray confundido miraba a todos lados tratando de comprender qué pasaba.

-¡Gray! -Carmín salió de entre la gente seguida por Shell -¿Pero qué rayos te pasó? ¿Qué ocurrió anoche?

-Algo nos atacó, no podíamos ver qué era, logramos espantarlo pero no todo salió bien, Blue se rompió una pata.

-Ay no, pobre Blue -Carmín corrió a ver al pokémon.

-¿Entonces ustedes fueron atacados? -Preguntó Shell.

-Si.

-¿Y estuvieron en el bosque todo el tiempo?

-Si ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Es que….-lanzó una mirada a la turba de gente enfurecida- Anoche algo pasó. Aquí la gente no acostumbra a meter sus pokémon en las pokebolas, andan libres. Y anoche algo los atacó, fue muy extraño, todo fue silencioso, ni Carmín que tiene el sueño ligero despertó, sólo nos dimos cuenta de lo que había pasado cuando comenzamos a escuchar los lamentos de los pokémon heridos. Algunos tienen las patas rotas, otros cortes profundos, están sufriendo mucho, incluso se teme por la vida de algunos de ellos… A nuestros pokémon no les pasó nada porque los manteníamos en sus pokebolas… Aquí pasó algo… Algo feo, hay sangre regada por el piso de tierra y los pokémon lloran, no sólo de dolor, también de miedo. Deberías ver las miradas que tienen, es… ¡Espantoso! Y la gente cree que esto es por tu culpa…

-¿Por mi culpa?

-Si, ayer los pokémon estaban muy alterados y se mostraban agresivos contigo, suponen que percibían el peligro que representabas. Dicen que eres un demonio malévolo en forma de humano, que disfrutas maltratando pokémon, o peor aún, que te alimentas de su sufrimiento. También dicen que anoche vieron a alguien alto de cabello gris, eso no es suficiente para inculparte a ti creo yo, pero todos están convencidos de que fuiste tú.

-Pero eso no es verdad -Gritó dirigiéndose a la gente-. Miren, anoche yo también fui atacado, mis pokémon también fueron víctimas, mi pikachu está débil y mi umbreon tiene la pata rota, yo no atacaría a mis propios pokémon, mírenme a mí, estoy herido, también soy una víctima.

En eso una piedra voló acertándole a Gray en la cabeza provocándole una herida que comenzó a sangrar, la piedra la había arrojado un muchacho joven que ardía de rabia.

-¡Cállate! ¡Monstruo! Si no fuiste tú entonces quien. Yo no te creo nada, los pokémon ayer estaban asustados de ti, porque sabían lo que tú eras, debimos haberte agarrado a palos ahí mismo y expulsado de la aldea en cuanto te vimos. Que estés herido no prueba nada, podrías haberte lastimado ayer mismo cuando atacabas a los pobres pokémon indefensos ¡Si eso es! Dices que también fuiste atacado sólo para despistar ¡Tú eres el culpable! ¡Tú casi matas a los pokémon! Tú eres el culpable de que mi Skitty….

El hombre no pudo continuar, sus palabras se ahogaron en un sollozo, a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba, Gray no podía evitar sentir compasión por ese pobre hombre que lloraba por su pokémon, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello pues comenzaron a lloverle los piedrazos.

-¡Basta! ¡Deténganse! -Gritaba Carmín.

Pero era ignorada, Gray se dio la vuelta para escapar, era la única salida que veía para no morir lapidado, pero no pudo hacerlo, un hombre le bloqueaba el paso.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡ES KEIN!

Las chicas jóvenes que estaban entre el tumulto de gente gritaron emocionadas y se apresuraron a pasar al frente para quedar en primera fila y admirar más de cerca a su ídolo. El hombre era alto, atractivo, aunque sus ropas lo ocultaban se podía adivinar que tenía buen físico, delgado pero musculoso, lo que le daban un aspecto estilizado y varonil. Tenía el cabello naranja ligeramente largo y un poco desordenado, sus rasgos eran firmes, nariz recta, cejas dibujadas, y un ojo almendrado de un brillante color verde. Era sólo un ojo, el otro, o donde debería haber estado el otro había un parche negro. Se podría decir que era su único defecto, pero tampoco se veía mal, el parche le daba un cierto encanto, como un intrépido pirata que recorre los mares en busca de tesoros, aventuras y pokémon exóticos.

-Así que tú eres quien perturba la paz de estas tierras -lo miraba con aspecto severo- pareces un muchacho común y corriente, aunque la palidez de tu rostro y tus ojeras hacen que parezcas un espectro.

-Yo no perturbo la paz de nadie, yo no tengo idea de qué pasa aquí, por favor déjenme en paz, me iré de inmediato y no regresaré jamás, lo prometo, sólo déjame ir -Gray casi suplicaba.

-Lo siento, pero no se puede confiar en un espectro. Si te dejo ir irás a causar estragos a otras aldeas y no puedo permitir eso.

-Yo no soy ningún espectro.

-Todos dicen lo mismo, pero el aura oscura, al igual que la de ese pikachu te delata, así que me encargaré de exorcizarte ¡Espíritu maligno, prepárate para abandonar el cuerpo de ese inocente muchacho! -Lanzó una mirada galante a las muchachas que observaban, con un movimiento de la cabeza retiró sus anaranjados cabellos dejando al descubierto un arete de plata con una perla incrustada- ¡Tus días están contados, yo Kein exorcista pokémon acabaré contigo! -Finalizó con una pose heroica.

-¡KIAAAAAAA! -Gritaban las chicas.

Gray ya comprendía por qué Capa Gris se refería a él como un idiota, andar haciendo poses y lanzar sonrisitas no le parecía algo que un exorcista pokémon debería hacer, parecía más un show que un procedimiento santo. Carmín también era bastante escandalosa para realizar sus trabajos, pero en su caso era perdonable, apenas tenía 14 años.

"Este pelotudo debería madurar y actuar con más seriedad, seguro que ya anda por los 20 y sigue haciendo estas niñerías" pensaba Gray "Pero tampoco es tan malo, dijo que iba a exorcizarme, si es algo semejante a lo que hace Carmín no saldré dañado. Podría fingir que me retira el espíritu maligno, seguro que con tirarme al piso y babear un poco basta, luego fingiré que me ha salvado y me largaré antes de que pase algo más"

Pero las cosas no iban a ser tan fáciles, el hombre sacó una pokebola, iba a atacarlo, tal vez quería asegurarse de que él, el malvado espíritu maligno no opondría resistencia a la purificación. Entonces, las muchachas se interpusieron entre Kein y él.

-No le pondrás un dedo encima a Gray -dijo Shell- este chico está en pleno uso de su facultades, nada lo está controlando y él no atacó a los pokémon de la aldea, estoy segura.

-Además -gritó Carmín- no vamos a permitir que un payaso cualquiera vaya por ahí diciendo que es un exorcista pokémon, no permitiremos que manches el nombre de nuestra orden, Carmín Redfeather no lo permitirá.

Kein puso una expresión de sorpresa al escuchar el nombre, sin duda ubicaba a la familia que regía la orden, pero esto no hizo que desistiera de sus propósitos.L muchachas se dispusieron a sacar sus pokebolas para iniciar una batalla, pero cuando iban a cogerlas estas ya no estaban.

-¿Eh? ¡Mis pokebolas no están!

-¡Las mías tampoco!

-Bien hecho King.

Las niñas no comprendían qué había pasado, hasta que vieron sus pokebolas flotando todas juntas a escasos centímetros del suelo, parecía que algo invisible las estaba llevando, no tardaron en descubrir qué un kecleon se materializó delatándose como el responsable del robo de las pokebolas.

-¡Aaaaaah! ¡Un kecleon! -Gritó Shell- ¡Odio a esos bichos! Son tan molestos, cambian de color para ocultarse, y si uno no se fija bien no puede hallarlos. Alex mi ex novio tenía uno y siempre lo usaba para jugarme bromas pesadas, siempre me estaba robando mis cosas.

-Lamento tener que usar esta clase de métodos -el kecleon dejó sus pokebolas cerca de su amo-pero no puedo dejar que interfieran. Es una pena que unas hermosas jovencitas sean engañadas por este monstruo, sobre todo la morena ¿Alguna vez te dijeron que eres una belleza?

-Si, siempre me lo dicen -Shell era inmune a los halagos- de hecho mi ex novio Paul siempre me lo decía hasta el punto de volverse molesto.

-¿Shell podrías dejar de hablar de tus ex novios? -Carmín estaba muy irritada.

Kein por segunda vez mostró una leve expresión de sorpresa, pero se recuperó rápido y mandó a su kecleon a atacar.

-King, arañazo contra ese espanto.

El pokémon se abalanzó sobre Gray pero Blue lo interceptó con una embestida. El pobre umbreon aulló del dolor, pues el esfuerzo puesto en realizar este ataque era demasiado para su pata quebrada, cayó al suelo incapaz de tenerse en pie por el sufrimiento.

-¡Blue idiota qué haces! ¡Tú no puedes pelear!

-Um umbreon umbreon um umbreon breon breon um umbroen (Yo no quiero que el maestro me odie, no quiero ser una carga para él).

-¿De donde sacaste que te odio? Yo nunca podría odiarte, eres mi pokémon, serás molesto y todo pero eres mi compañero y a un compañero no se le abandona. además, ya me has protegido antes, no tienes que sentirte culpable porque ahora yo te defienda a ti.

Tras esto Gray sacó su propia pokebola y liberó a su lampent, el pokémon pareció bastante feliz de ser llamado a una batalla.

-Lampent usa lanzallamas.

Pero para sorpresa de Gray lampent no obedeció, se quedó quieto flotando ignorando su orden, entonces Gray cayó en la cuenta de que como había estado enfermo, no había entrenado ni una sola vez con él, no habían desarrollado confianza y aunque lampent se había unido voluntariamente a su equipo, no veía a Gray como una autoridad.

-¿Lampent qué pasa? ¿Por qué no obedeces?

-Lampent lamp lampent lampent lampent lamp lamp lamp (No te dirijas a mí de esa forma plebeyo, mira que estás hablando con un príncipe, no te tomes tantas confianzas conmigo, si voy contigo es sólo por Shun y por las batallas).

-Lampent, no tenemos tiempo de discutir eso, esta situación es grave, necesito tu lanzallamas.

Entonces lampent atacó a Gray con su lanzallamas,el muchacho logró esquivar el ataque pero su ya deteriorada remera quedó chamuscada. Gray comprendió que Lampent no iba a obedecer y más aún, era capaz de atacarlo si lo consideraba un estorbo. Decidió devolverlo a su pokebola, pero el pokémon no estaba dispuesto a regresar, esquivó el rayo rojo que emitió el artefacto y contraatacó con lanzallamas.

Gray vio como su situación empeoró, ya no sólo tenía a todo el pueblo y a Kein en su contra, sino también a su propio pokémon. En ese momento se le ocurrió que tal vez Shun lee pudiera hacer algo, después de todo la shuppet parecía llevarse particularmente bien con el lampent, quizás pudiera convencerlo de obedecer. Sacó la pokebola y liberó a Shun.

Cuando la shuppet salió, vio a su alrededor y se fijó en que su entrenador estaba muy lastimado, su cuerpo lleno de heridas, su ropa hecha jirones y además chamuscada. Ella no sabía lo que había pasado, pero al ver la ropa quemada y a lampent libre, asumió que el pokémon le había hecho todo eso a su entrenador. De volvió una furia y atacó a lampent con pulso umbrío, el pokémon resistió el ataque bastante bien, pero no quería ver qué tanto más podría aguantar, viendo que Shun lee no se calmaría, juzgó que lo mejor era escapar, salió volando hacia el bosque seguido de la airada shuppet.

De esta forma Gray quedó con todos sus pokémon imposibilitados para combatir. Miró nervioso a Kein, quien tenía su vista clavada en él, al parecer no tenía intenciones de lastimar a las chicas, esto le sirvió de consuelo, si debía sufrir, sufriría sólo, así que decidió no alargar más la agonía, caminó lenta y torpemente y se puso frente a él. Las chicas se sorprendieron ante esta conducta, iban a detenerlo pero él les lanzó una mirada que las dejó petrificadas, era una mirada de desesperación y resignación, de tristeza y aceptación, de dolor y oscuridad, en esa mirada estaban todas aquellas lágrimas contenidas durante años de sufrimiento y soledad, era una mirada que perturbaba y que te hacía sentir una espantosa presión en el pecho, difícilmente Shell y Carmín volverían a ver una mirada como esa en su vida.

-Vaya, así que vienes por mí -Kein vigilaba cada movimiento de Gray con cuidado- ¿Qué harás ahora? ¿Mostrarás tu verdadera identidad?

Kein ya había luchado contra espíritus malignos antes, conocía sus tácticas, sucias y engañosas, podían fingir ser seres inofensivos, o liberar momentáneamente a sus víctimas de su control mental para luego, en el momento más oportuno contraatacar. Era lo que su experiencia le dictaba, aunque el chico parecía normal un aura maligna lo rodeaba, seguro que se trataba de un ser poseído, pero ya sabía qué hacer, para evitar ser atacado en el momento del exorcismo debía dejar inconsciente al sujeto.

-King, usa embestida contra ese hombre.

El kecleon tomó impulso para atacar, pero al saltar recibió un fuerte ataque rápido de parte de un umbreon que apareció de la nada. Este lo mandó a volar por lo menos 3 metros sobre el suelo y antes de que cayera, el umbreon dio un salto extraordinariamente alto y con el movimiento mordisco lo sujetó por la cola posicionándolo debajo de él, de forma que al caer no sólo recibió el impacto de la caída si no también el peso del umbreon que estaba encima. Inmediatamente después del impacto, el umbreon tomó distancia dando un espectacular salto con voltereta hacia atrás aterrizando sobre sus cuatro patas, se colocó en posición de ataque y esperó.

-¡King! ¿Estás bien?

-Ke Ke….

Fue todo lo que el kecleon debilitado pudo decir. Kein rápidamente regresó a su pokémon a su pokebola, todos los presentes estaban impactados, el pokémon había sido derrotado con extraordinaria rapidez. Las admiradoras de Kein no podían creer que su ídolo hubiera perdido, suspiraban nerviosas, si su héroe había sido vencido entonces nadie podría defenderlos.

-Hermoso hermoso, bien hecho Red, fue un ataque muy veloz y efectivo y la voltereta final fue muy elegante.

Todos giraron la cabeza para vez quien había pronunciado esas palabras. A un costado no muy lejos, sentado sobre el tocón de un árbol, estaba capa gris. Se veía muy relajado, llevaba una bolsa de papel de la que sacaba algunos panes redondos y pequeños que estaba comiendo. Todos quedaron sorprendidos, nadie se dio cuenta del momento en el que llegó ahí.

-¡Capa gris! ¿A qué has venido? -Gritaba Kein enfadado, más que nada por haberlo dejado en vergüenza frente a sus admiradoras- ¡Ahora estoy ocupado! no tengo tiempo para atender a tus sermones!

-Hoy no vine a sermonear a nadie, hoy estoy aquí para actuar, no para hablar.

-Pues si vas a actuar, haz algo de provecho, no interfieras con mi trabajo, mira como dejaste a King ¿Qué te propones?

-Ayudar al necesitado y ese pálido muchacho con ojeras de ahí parece necesitar ayuda, así que le di una mano. Sé que planeas dejarlo inconsciente, pero ese tipo de prácticas pueden dejar algunos daños cerebrales en los humanos, así que mejor lo evitamos.

-No me digas, tú el curandero de los bosques, sabrás mucho de medicinas pero nada de espíritus malignos. no puedo exorcizarlo si opone resistencia, debo dejarlo inconsciente, a veces un pequeño mal es necesario para aun bien mayor. Además, tampoco nada asegura que el chico vaya a terminar con daños, vamos, sé razonable.

-Lo siento, pero no dejaré que este muchacho termine más lastimado de lo que ya está, incluso si eso significa que debo ponerme serio y luchar contigo.

-Así que quieres pelear en serio -El tuerto sacó una pokebola- bien, me pondré serio contigo, ahora te enfrentarás a mi pokémon más poderoso ¡Ve Pitquick!

Al escuchar que ese era su pokémon más poderoso, Gray pensó que se trataría de algún ser grande e imponente, tal vez un charizard, o un Aggron, un Salamance o algo por el estilo, nunca se esperó lo que saldría. Kein arrojó su pokebola y de su interior salió una criatura pequeña, rosada, pachoncita, con unos dulces ojos azules y una colita peluda como de conejo, era un Audino.

-Aaah, pero que pokémon más lindo

Para sorpresa de las muchachas fue Gray quien dijo esto, miraba al audino con ojos brillantes.

-¿Gray te gustan los pokémon lindos? Ja ja, no lo hubiera esperado de alguien como tú -dijo Carmín.

-No… ¡No es así! -Gray volteó la cara avergonzado- era sólo un comentario.

-No tiene nada de malo que te gusten los pokémon lindos -dijo Capa gris acercándose- mira esa cosita rosada, seguro que te mueres de ganas por abrazarla, las personas sensibles saben apreciar la belleza.

-Yo… No soy sensible y no me gusta audino, no quiero abrazarlo, no tengo ningún interés en tocarlo. -Su cara ya estaba roja y el arete que llevaba en su oreja derecha comenzó a emitir un leve resplandor

-¿Seguro? Es muy suave y blandito, como el cuerpo de una mujer ¿No te dan más ganas de tocarlo ahora?

-Que… No… Eso… -Cada vez se sentía más avergonzado y su arete brillaba.

-Mientras lo tocas podrías imaginar a una belleza pechugona como la que está ahí -señaló a Shell.

La muchacha incómoda por el comentario instintivamente se cubrió los pechos. El arete de Gray brillaba intermitentemente.

-No me vas a decir que nunca has soñado con tocarla -puso una sonrisa maliciosa- apuesto a que…

-¡CÁLLATEEEEEEEEEE!

El arete de Gray entonces brilló con más intensidad que nunca, su potente luz azulada se expandió y cubrió todo lo que estaba a su alrededor en un radio de 50 metros. La luz no pareció producir ningún cambio en el lugar ni tampoco en la gente o los pokémon que estaban ahí, fue entonces que Carmín miró hacia el cielo y gritó.

-¡AAAH! ¡QUÉ ES ESO!

* * *

 **Sé que debería haber subido esto ayer, pero ciertos problemas técnicos (Mario Odyssey) me impidieron hacerlo antes, pero no importa, lo importante es que lo subí y que esto no se va a quedar a medio camino, he tratado de leer algunos fanfics en proceso de esta página y ha sido decepción tras decepción ¿Por qué todas las historias que me gustan nunca las terminan? En fin, me dedicaré a los terminados entonces. Hasta la otra semana, estoy segura de que la van a sufrir con el suspenso 7v7.**

 **Nos leemos, bye.**


	20. Monstruo

Todos estaban impactados mirando al siniestro ser que flotaba sobre sus cabezas.

A por lo menos tres metros sobre el nivel del suelo había una extraña criatura, si es que a eso se le podía llamar criatura. Era un esqueleto amarillo fosforescente, que recordaba un poco a un dragón, en las cuencas de sus ojos había un horrible brillo rojo y una neblina negra rodeaba los huesos simulando lo que sería el cuerpo que sujetaban aquel esqueleto.

La gente del pueblo al ver semejante monstruo huyó despavorida, hasta las admiradoras de Kein escaparon, todas menos una… La muchacha que habían salvado en el río el día anterior.

-Ajá, ya lo imaginaba, invocaste a un demonio para defenderte -decía Kein tratando de parecer seguro, pero la verdad es que estaba bastante nervioso.

-Gray no lo invocó -Carmín caminó lentamente hacia el frente y observó al ser con ojos fríos y calculadores-, él estaba aquí desde antes. Tenía una extraña sensación cuando llegamos a este pueblo, debí haberle hecho caso. Esta cosa estaba oculta, invisible a nuestros ojos, Gray lo único que hizo fue revelarla.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo lo hice?

-El abuelo Brandon dijo que tú tenías las aptitudes de un exorcista pokémon -dijo Shell- pero que estabas muy viejo para el entrenamiento, pero aún así, una persona sin entrenamiento puede liberar algo de sus poderes si cuenta con un artefacto. Ya veo porqué Poki te eligió a ti para entregarte el arete que hice. Tú tienes una habilidad innata para la detección de espíritus y fuiste capaz de despertarla sin preparación previa.

-A mí me parece que fue la vergüenza la que activó su habilidad-dijo Capa gris sacando un pan de su bolsa-. Parece que mi broma fue muy buena.

El extraño ser de pronto lanzó un espeluznante gruñido y fijó su atención en Carmín, quien había sacado su anillo de plata, ella tampoco apartaba su vista de las rojas cuencas del esqueleto. Entonces sin dejar de mirarlo dijo tranquilamente.

-Chicos… Voy a necesitar su ayuda, este es un espíritu maligno común pero poderoso. Debo recitar una oración muy larga para exorcizarlo y necesito que me cubran. Él ya sabe mis intenciones y va a atacar en cualquier momento.

No había terminado de decir esto cuando el ser se lanzó contra la muchacha.

-Pitquick protégela.

La audino saltó y se puso frente a la criatura recibiendo todo el ataque que iba dirigido a Carmín, logró aguantar gracias a su elevada vitalidad, pero el golpe había sido doloroso, quedó con raspones semejantes a los que había recibido Gray. Carmín sin perder tiempo comenzó a recitar sus oraciones, un círculo de luz dorado bastante tenue comenzó a formarse a los pies de la muchacha.

-¡Esa cosa fue la que nos atacó en el bosque! -Gritó Gray.

La pobre audino estaba muy adolorida, curiosamente no era tanto el daño que tenía sino más bien el dolor, jadeaba intentando aguantar su sufrimiento. Entonces el monstruo se posó encima de ella y lanzó un grito metálico, una especie de neblina oscura comenzó a brotar de Pitquick y fue absorbida por el monstruo, era el dolor del pokémon materializado. Fue en ese momento que todos comprendieron la naturaleza de ese ser, se alimentaba del sufrimiento de los pokémon y humanos, atacaba a todos asegurándose de causar el mayor dolor posible y luego la energía liberada en este proceso era absorbida.

-Pitquick ¡Arriba! Usa Rayo de hielo.

El pokémon abrió la boca y de ella salió un brillante rayo de un frío congelante, dio de lleno sobre el monstruo pero este ni se inmutó, no pareció recibir daño alguno.

-Si eso no funcionó entonces probaremos con otra cosa ¡Usa rayo!

La audino obedeció, se colocó en posición firme y expulsó un potente ataque eléctrico que una vez más, no pareció surtir ningún efecto sobre su oponente.

-Vamos usa lanzallamas.

Pitquick abrió su boca y de ella emergieron unas violentas llamas que una vez más no hicieron ningún efecto.

-¿Es que esta cosa es inmune a todos los ataques?

En eso una enorme bola oscura salió disparada y chocó contra el monstruo, quien esta vez se mostró afectado por el ataque. La bola sombra provenía de Blue, quien después de usar el ataque mostraba una mueca de dolor, para lanzar el ataque tuvo que apoyarse en sus cuatro patas, pero su pata rota no estaba preparada para el esfuerzo.

-Parece que le afectan los ataques tipo fantasma -dijo Kein asombrado- ¡RAYOS! Pitquick sabe muchos ataques pero ninguno tipo fantasma. Justo la semana pasada terminé de espantar a todos los fantasmas de la zona, como iba a saber que esos bichos eran necesarios.

-Cada ser es necesario en este mundo -comenzó a recitar Capa gris-, cada ser tiene su función y las personas no deben interferir en el equilibrio natural de las cosas. Todo está en delicado balance y cualquier componente que se elimine puede provocar el caos, seguramente los pokémon fantasmas ofrecían protección contra los espíritus malignos, aunque la gente no se daba cuenta de ello. Quizás las desgracias que ocurrían eran provocadas por este horroroso ser, pero cuando aparecían los pokémon fantasmas huía. Como la gente no encontraba rastros del verdadero culpable, culpaba a los pokémon.

-Ya, pero este no es momento de escuchar sermones, debemos actuar, dile a tu umbreon que lo ataque con bola sombra.

-Lo siento pero Red aún no ha aprendido ese ataque, lo estábamos ensayando pero aún no le sale bien -Red se echó en el piso con actitud de ofendido.

La criatura se recuperó del ataque bola sombra que le había propinado Blue, lamentablemente el pokémon no estaba en condiciones de repetir el ataque. El ser chilló con ira, todos retrocedieron asustados, el único que se mantuvo firme fue Demon, pero esto ya no tenía importancia, parecía que era el fin, no habría salvación. Entonces, como anunciando la próxima muerte y las desgracias que vendrían, el pikachu negro comenzó a cantar.

-¡Demon no empeores la situación! -Gray estaba ya al borde del colapso, si Demon empezaba a cantar pronto perdería el control y entraría en depresión.

El pokémon no le hizo caso, cantó y cantó hasta llenar el ambiente con su melodía maldita, las personas comenzaron a sentirse deprimidas, con deseos de llorar, la admiradora de Kein que se quedó simplemente no aguantó y estalló en llanto. Carmín seguía firme recitando sus oraciones, aunque con un nudo en la garganta, pero no se detuvo. Algunas ideas suicidas comenzaron a cruzar por la mente de los oyentes cuando algo llamó su atención, una serie de formas oscuras se acercaron hacia donde estaban ellos.

Tras observar con cuidado, se percataron de que eran decenas de pokémon fantasmas que habían acudido al lugar tras escuchar la canción de Demon, incluso Shun lee y el príncipe lampent estaban ahí. Esto les hizo recordar que la canción maldita además de generar depresión en los humanos, ejercía un cierto control mental sobre los pokémon fantasmas.

El monstruo pareció inseguro, notaba su desventaja, todos se alegraron ante la presencia de los pokémon fantasmas, todos menos uno… La admiradora de Kein que no había escapado, estaba aterrorizada, le tenía pánico a los fantasmas, les temía aún más que al monstruo, entonces en un arranque de terror salió corriendo hacia donde estaba Kein.

-KEEEEEIIIIINN.

-¡July!

Pero al salir corriendo la desafortunada muchacha llamó la atención del monstruo, quien clavó su vista en ella y la declaró su presa. Se lanzó en picada contra la muchacha extendiendo su asquerosa garra, entonces justo antes de que la bestia la atacara, Gray apareció y de un salto la apartó de su alcance cayendo ambos estrepitosamente contra el suelo. La chica se hizo una ligera magulladura en la pierna, pero nada comparado a todo que Gray tenía encima.

-¡Fantasmas! ¡Usen cualquier ataque tipo fantasma que conozcan contra esa cosa! -Gritó el muchacho con decisión.

Docenas de bolas sombras se formaron, decenas de chillidos espeluznantes y oscuras sombras se proyectaron contra el monstruo, el ser recibió todo ese daño, sus movimientos quedaron paralizados con el ataque. La realidad es que este espíritu maligno era inmortal e incapaz de sufrir daño permanente, pero al menos se podían restringir sus movimientos. Los famtasmas continuaron atacando sin tregua, hasta que de pronto una luz dorada, hermosa y pura emergió de donde estaba Carmín quien había terminado el encantamiento. Entonces la muchacha extendió su brazo y apuntó con su anillo al maléfico ser, disparó un rayo de energía espiritual y este al impactar rodeó al ser en luz. El dragón esqueleto comenzó a retorcerse desesperado, a lanzar chillidos y gritos tratando de liberarse del aura santa, pero todo fue en vano, perdió su poder y se empequeñeció hasta que terminó por desaparecer.

Todos quedaron en silencio, jadeaban cansados, el estrés emocional que pasaron había sido muy intenso. El primero en reponerse fue Kein, quien comenzó a caminar lento y con paso solemne hacia donde estaban Gray y July, su rostro era serio, la muchacha susurró su nombre y extendió sus brazos hacia él con la esperanza de ser recibida, pero Kein pasó de largo.

-Mejor hubiera sido que te largaras con los demás -dijo fríamente sin voltear a verla.

Un agudo dolor golpeó en el corazón de la muchacha, quién comenzó a llorar amargamente. Kein siguió caminando dirigiéndose hacia Carmín, quien jadeaba por el esfuerzo realizado, pero a pesar de eso se veía feliz y conforme.

-Permítame felicitarla por una maniobra tan bien realizada, en verdad tiene las habilidades de una exorcista pokémon, debe estar extenuada luego de semejante esfuerzo -dijo cortésmente mientras hacía una reverencia.

-En realidad no tanto, me siento bastante bien aunque con un poco de hambre -replicó la ojiverde con cautela.

-¿En serio? La cantidad de energía que utilizó para ese exorcismo debería haberla dejado muy cansada.

-Carmín no es cualquier exorcista -dijo Shell interponiéndose con superioridad -la cantidad de energía espiritual que posee es superior a la de cualquiera, ella nunca se cansaría con algo como esto.

Shell se paró muy erguida frente a él, con los brazos cruzados y cara de pocos amigos, definitivamente trataba de intimidarlo, no parecía sentir simpatía por él tuerto.

-¿Y a que viene esa actitud tan ruda? Seguro que su rostro sería 1000 veces más bello de lo que es ahora si sonríe.

-Ya para Kein -Capa gris se acercó- no creo que este sea el momento adecuado para andar ligando, toma.

El misterioso hombre se dirigió hacia Shell y le entregó la bolsa de papel de la que había estado comiendo

Por favor acepta esto como disculpa por las bromas algo pesadas y de mal gusto que hice hace un momento. Es pan de anís, me comí algunos pero aún quedan bastantes, por favor no vayas a pensar mal de mí, tenía mis razones. Ahora debo irme, vamos Red, y en cuanto a ti super macho -se dirigió a Kein- deja en paz a la chica y mejor ocúpate de ese otro asunto -señaló a July que lloraba desconsolada.

Kein le dio la razón y con un suspiro de fastidio se dirigió hacia la joven.

-Y bueno ¿Vas a dejar de llorar de una vez? No debiste haberte quedado aquí cuando se reveló el monstruo, debiste huir con los demás, lo que hiciste fue muy peligroso, tanto para ti como para los demás.

-Pero… Pero… -Gimoteaba la joven- Yo quería estar contigo… Estar a tu lado… Apoyándote.

-Si lo único que vas a hacer en el lugar es estorbar entonces no necesito tu apoyo, pero de todos modos gracias -La muchacha estalló en llanto de nuevo.

-¡Kein! -Gray gritó enfadado- concuerdo contigo de que la chica no debió hacer lo que hizo y que merece una reprimenda, pero hay formas y formas, y también momentos, ahora está muy alterada, estás siendo demasiado duro con ella, te ama y sólo quiere estar contigo.

-Lo siento -adoptó una postura fría y distante- no puedo corresponder a sus sentimientos.

-¡Pues entonces no la ilusiones!

-Yo no la ilusiono, ella se ilusiona sola.

-¡Bastardo insensible!

Gray se volvió hacia July quien lloraba desconsoladamente, se sintió terrible. Aunque no era su culpa, detestaba ver a las mujeres llorar, en general no le gustaba ver a nadie sufrir, ni a humanos ni a pokémon. Entonces se acercó a ella y le puso la mano en el hombro, adoptó la actitud más amable e inofensiva que pudo, sabía que su aspecto no lo ayudaba mucho, pálido, ojeroso, cubierto de sangre y heridas, pero había que intentarlo, trataría de consolar a esa pobre muchacha.

-Tranquila, no llores, ese bastardo no merece tus lágrimas, eres demasiado buena para él. No me mires así, estoy hablando en serio, no te conozco tanto pero estoy seguro de que eres una chica amable y encantadora, apuesto a que muy lista también y además que eres bonita. Cualquier chico estaría feliz de ser amado por alguien como tú, recuerda esto, eres valiosa e irremplazable, nunca arriesgues tu vida en vano, mucho menos por estúpidos que no te merecen como Kein.

July estaba tan triste, tan devastada y como ocurre con muchas mujeres cuando están en un estado vulnerable y un hombre les brinda apoyo, se enamoró de Gray. Si bien Kein había sido lindo con ella, se limitaba a elogiar su comida y de vez en cuando sus ojos, más que nada para congraciarse. En cierta forma lo que había sentido por él era una especie de amor admiración, nada profundo, aunque se engañaba pensando que moría por él. Más que nada sentía gratitud, gratitud por ayudar a la aldea, por brindar paz y en su deseo de retribuir toda esa ayuda pensó que se había enamorado.

Pero ahora este muchacho, que aunque no era tan guapo tenía un corazón cálido, le mostró dulzura y comprensión en el momento que más lo necesitaba, simplemente sucumbió ante sus sentimientos y en un arrebato de emoción, July se lanzó a los brazos de Gray y lo besó en la boca. Gray quedó impactado ante esto, entró en pánico y apartó a la muchacha, retrocedió varios pasos mirándola con sorpresa y algo de temor. Cayó en la cuenta de que le habían robado su segundo beso, no había sido tan desagradable como el primero pero tampoco le había gustado. "Vaya suerte la mía" pensó, entonces miró a Kein esperando una respuesta que no recibiría.

-Oh vaya, parece que si se ilusiona sola -Kein exhibió una sonrisa divertida.

De pronto Gray sintió que alguien lo atravesaba con la mirada, Carmín tenía sus ojos clavados en él con una mirada asesina, caminó hecha una furia hacia July y la increpó.

-¿¡Se puede saber que estás haciendo!?

-¿Eh? Ah, lo siento -July bajó la mirada- no sabía que era tu novio, de verdad lo lamento.

-¡No es mi novio! -Gritó Carmín con la cara colorada- Yo… yo…. Yo nunca saldría con alguien como él, es antipático, frío, y se levanta tarde, por ningún motivo sería su novia. ¡Mira la cara que tiene! ¿Quién querría salir con este vago?- A Gray la verdad le dolió este comentario, aunque lo disimuló bastante bien.

-¿Entonces si no es tu novio a ti que te importa lo que yo haga con él?

-Eh… yo… esto… Pues… Me importa porque es mi compañero en mi importante misión como exorcista pokémon, no puedo permitir que se quede por ahí tonteando y retrasando el viaje.

-Eso me suena a una excusa, lo que yo creo es que a ti te gusta.

-¡Claro que no!

-Pues entonces no te metas, no tienes ninguna razón para interferir entre él y yo.

-Si la tengo, no permitiré que alejes a Gray de mi…. De mi misión.

En eso Carmín cogió a Gray por un brazo para arrastrarlos lejos de ahí, pero July lo agarró del otro brazo para evitar que se lo llevara, al ver esto Carmín se aferró más al brazo del muchacho tironeando, la otra chica la imitó. Entonces es tranzaron en una lucha de miradas, mientras Gray suplicaba a Arceus que se lo tragara la tierra. Shell bastante divertida se acercó brincando alegremente y abrazó a Gray por detrás.

-Yo también quiero jugar.

-¡Shell no te metas!

-¿Y quién es esta aparecida?

Así las muchachas se tranzaron en una discusión acalorada, aunque para una de ellas era sólo un juego.

-Ah, esto me trae recuerdos de cuando era joven -dijo Capa gris con mirada soñadora, aunque no se le veía la cara porque tenía la capucha, tenía una mirada soñadora.

-Cielos Gray, eres un mujeriego -dijo Kein.

Esto ya era el colmo, que un mujeriego te diga mujeriego es demasiado. El peligris iba a replicar pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Capa gris arrojó una bola de humo.

El humo rodeó a los chicos impidiéndoles ver y para cuando este se hubo despejado, tanto Kein como capa gris y sus pokémon habían desaparecido dejando tras de sí un velo de misterio.

* * *

 **Oh yes! Nuevo capítulo a tiempo. Este capítulo lo amo, ahora si Carmín tuvo oportunidad de lucirse un poco y hacer algo útil, a ver si de a poco deja su rol de Patiña como dice Pirata, en cuanto a July... Detesto a ese personaje, me irrita, aunque está basado en alguien que conocí en la vida real, me alegra que esta persona madurara y dejara de ser drama queen.**

 **Ahora, les dejo en claro que esta no será una historia harem, aunque me encanta ese género este fic es más de aventura que de romance y mantendremos la línea, igual habrá algo de romance por ahí pero solo para sazonar la historia.**

 **El siguiente capítulo será interesante, hasta el otro jueves. Nos leemos, bye.**


	21. Sentimientos de Shell

Cuando los tres chicos se dispusieron a abandonar la aldea Lucero, July quiso acompañarlos. Lamentablemente aunque ya era bastante grande, sus padres no le permitieron irse de viaje sin algún pokémon propio, y como no tenía ninguno, simplemente no pudo acompañarlos, la más feliz con esto fue Carmín. Desde entonces había pasado una semana.

Durante esa semana la pata de Blue se había recuperado por completo, esto le alegró mucho, sobre todo porque ahora cada vez que Shun lee lo molestara podría defenderse, a Gray no le alegró tanto, porque ahora sus peleas comenzarían de nuevo.

La primera vez que lampent vio que el umbreon y la shuppet se disponían a pelear, inmediatamente se puso del lado de Shun lee para defenderla, pero para su sorpresa la pokémon le gritó que no se metiera, porque ese era un asunto privado. Lampent al principio quedó perplejo, no entendía por qué se había enojado con él. Gray le explicó que sus peleas no eran nada para tomar en serio, desde el día que se habían conocido que actuaban así y habían terminado por respetarse, luchar era su forma de demostrar su aprecio. El príncipe no lo entendió bien, pero decidió aceptar las palabras de su entrenador.

Al final Gray y lampent lograron llevarse bien, al principio el joven entrenador debió ser muy duro y estricto con su pokémon, tuvo que aprovecharse de la debilidad que sentía por Shun lee para domarlo, hasta que finalmente terminaron entendiéndose, eso sí lampent con su arrogancia que lo caracterizaba había puesto algunas condiciones para aceptarlo como maestro: Gray debía siempre tratarlo de usted y llamarlo príncipe o su majestad, lo mismo para los demás pokémon y las muchachas. Además, cuando se lo llamara, debería hacerle una presentación formal y por último exigió que su plato de comida se distinguiera del resto, de modo que se lo servían en el pasto encima de un pañuelo, a veces con unas flores decorándolo. Eran algunos caprichos bastante raros pero nada grave, así que aceptó sin problemas.

Tras tantos días de viaje por fin llegarían a su destino, la casa del artesano experto en artefactos de exorcismo estaba a un día de viaje. Gray se preguntaba si por fin terminarían sus asuntos con los exorcistas pokémon, la verdad lo dudaba, no sabía cómo, de tratar de ayudar a un pikachu maldito había terminado metido en todo eso, pero no podía negar que había tenido algunas aventuras interesantes. Casi podría decir que estaba disfrutando de ese viaje, por lo menos sería una buena anécdota para su vejez, si es que llegaba a viejo, porque con todos los líos en los que estaba metido, tal vez cumplir años se le haría un poco difícil. De todos modos estaba interesando en la persona que iban a ver.

-¿Cómo se llama la persona que estamos buscando?

-Se llama Clover- contestó Carmín- es una artesana de gran experiencia, también es exorcista pokémon pero hace tiempo que no ejerce la profesión. Dicen que era una muchacha muy prometedora, pero un día en una misión conoció a un chico, se enamoró, se casó y se quedó viviendo con él. Como ya no regresaría a vivir en la aldea, quedó relegada de sus obligaciones como exorcista, pero como deseaba seguir participando de la organización, se convirtió en artesana. A veces va la aldea a dictar el curso básico de artesanía, ella fue la maestra de Shell ¿Cierto?

-Si -Shell ni la miró, parecía estar sumergida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Shell te pasa algo?

-Déjala, parece que necesita pensar -intervino el muchacho.

Gray lo dijo por instinto acertando de forma sorprendente, pero no le hubiera gustado nada saber en qué estaba pensando Shell. La morena estaba algo preocupada por el encargo que le había hecho el abuelo Brandon, "no permitas que ese chico se acerque a mi nieta, que no se fije en ella, trata de seducirlo, desvía su atención de ella. Sé que no es agradable lo que te pido, pero haz esto como un favor no al jefe de la aldea, sino a un pobre viejo que le preocupa la seguridad de su única nieta". El abuelo Brandon se veía tan preocupado y tan desesperado que no pudo negarse.

Al principio pensó que sería una tarea fácil, un muchacho de 15 años con las hormonas revolucionadas, en general se lanza sobre cualquier mujer que le haga la más mínima insinuación. Pero Gray no era el caso, las chicas no eran exactamente su principal preocupación, a pesar de que ella se le había insinuado de forma más que evidente, él no le prestaba atención, de hecho parecía evitarla. Pero estaba segura de que se sentía atraído por ella, más de alguna vez lo pilló mirándola con ojos de hombre, pero no pasaba de eso, era respetuoso, controlado y todo un caballero.

"En otras circunstancias me sería un chico muy agradable, pero no es lo que necesito ahora, debo alejarlo de Carmín sin que ella lo note, por lo menos no parecen haber progresado en su relación, eso es algo" pensaba Shell.

Tras tantos intentos fallidos y luego de analizar su comportamiento, llegó a la conclusión de que a Gray no le gustaba que se le insinuaran de forma tan evidente, al parecer no le gustaban las chicas agresivas o con demasiada iniciativa, si era así, tendría que cambiar de táctica, pero… ¿Qué debería hacer ahora? Pensaba y pensaba y no se le ocurría nada, por eso andaba tan callada. Fue entonces que como un destello le llegó una idea, recordó la cara que había puesto cuando vio a la audino de Kein, y lo rojo que se había puesto cuando le preguntaron si le gustaban los pokémon lindos. Tal vez a parte de los pokémon lindos y tiernos, también le gustaran las chicas de ese tipo, no perdía nada con intentarlo.

Ese día hicieron la última parada antes de llegar a su destino, Shell escogió ese momento para probar su nueva táctica. Se retiró un momento y fue a cambiarse de ropa en unos arbustos, se quitó su remera escotada y corta que enseñaba el ombligo y sus pantalones cortos y estrechos. Se puso una remera rosada con un teddiursa estampado, era un modelo de mangas largas y anchas que le cubrían hasta la mitad de la mano, además se colocó una falda corta aunque no demasiado y unas calcetas largas de esas que llegaban hasta arriba de la rodilla, también cambió su peinado, recogió su cabello negro y salvaje en una cola de caballo, de forma similar a como siempre lo usaba Carmín y lo adornó con una flor. No tenía un espejo para verse pero supuso que se veía lo suficientemente tierna.

Cuando salió a ver a Gray lo encontró solo, Carmín no se veía por ningún lado, estaba ordenando los palitos para prender la fogata, a su lado se encontraba el príncipe esperando la orden para encenderla. Lo consideró un momento apropiado y se acercó a él.

-¿Necitas ayuda?

-No gracias, no necesito na…

Shell tuvo que esforzarse para contener la risa ante la cara que puso Gray cuando la vio, tenía la boca abierta de par en par, sin duda su cambio de aspecto había causado impacto.

-Te… Te cambiaste de ropa…

-Si, ya estamos en otoño y comienza a hacer frío, el tiempo ya no está para andar tan desabrigada.

-Claro claro…

Shell se quedó observándolo atentamente, se notaba que trataba de concentrarse en su tarea pero le costaba bastante, movía los palitos de aquí para allá sin hacer grandes avances, el príncipe comenzó a impacientarse.

-Lampent lampent lam (Gray, si prefieres mejor los dejo solos) lamp lamp lampent lamp (Me avisas cuando la fogata esté lista para encenderla).

-¿Qué? ¡Oiga! ¡Espere príncipe no se vaya!

-Lamp lamp lamp (los dejaré a solas, no quiero estorbar en su relación).

-¿Eh? ¿Qué relación? yo no tengo nada con ella.

-¿Qué está diciendo el príncipe?

-Nada nada, cosas de lampent.

Gray no pudo evitarlo, el pokémon se alejó y quedó a solas con Shel. Ahora no sabía qué hacer, no podía dejar de mirarla, se sentía muy nervioso, comenzaron a llegar a su cabeza algunos recuerdos de la chica que le gustaba antes. La sensación era muy similar a la que sentía en ese tiempo, pero se repitió que era distinta, no era la misma chica dulce que conocía, era Shell, una manipuladora seductora de hombres y rompecorazones. Ese no era su verdadero ser, seguro era una táctica para conquistarlo, en cualquier momento se le tiraría encima para intentar alguna cosa atrevida, suponía que Carmín llegaría en el momento adecuado para interrumpirlos, siempre lo hacía, pero le hubiera gustado que esta vez se apurara un poco, tenía un incontrolable deseo de abrazar a Shell y esto no le parecía buena idea.

-Bien, cuál es el plan -dijo el muchacho a la defensiva.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué plan?

-No te hagas la tonta, no creo que te hayas vestido así de linda por nada.

-¿Me veo linda?

-Si -Gray volteó la cara para que no viera su rostro rojo- demasiado.

-Ay, me siento halagada, aunque creo que me estoy avergonzando -puso sus manos en puño encima de su boca.

-¿Podrías parar con esta farsa de una vez? Tratas de actuar tierna y sumisa pero sé que en cualquier momento te me vas a tirar encima, si lo vas a hacer que sea ya.

-¿Quieres que me tire encima de ti?

-¡Yo no dije eso!

-Ja ja ja, te pusiste rojo, creo que también eres lindo, me gustas mucho, te amo.

-¡Ya basta! No me gusta que jueguen conmigo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-No digas cosas que no sientes, yo me tomo en serio las palabras de la gente y no me gusta que bromeen con un asunto así.

-¿Quién dice que es una broma?

-No… No… Eso no puede ser -Gray ya estaba entrando en pánico- ¡No! ¡No te creo! Aléjate de mí, tú eres una arpía sin corazón

-Que cruel eres…

Shell mostró una cara de pena tremenda, tan convincente que llegó a conmover al muchacho. Se acercó un poco, sentía el deseo de proteger y consolar a esa chica tan tierna y frágil, pero se detuvo, no podía caer en la trampa, pero comenzaba a serle difícil creer que se tratara de una engaño, los ojos de Shell comenzaban a inundarse de lágrimas. Entonces antes de que no pudiera aguantar más, salió corriendo dejándola sola.

La razón por la que la cara de pena de Shell se veía tan convincente, era que su cara era de pena genuina. De verdad se sentía muy triste por tener que hacer algo así, maldijo el día en el que hizo esa estúpida promesa.

A pesar de todo lo que se decía de ella, Shell jamás quiso jugar con los sentimientos de nadie, de hecho, su aprecio por los sentimientos de los demás fue lo que la llevó a tener tantos novios en primer lugar, nunca fue capaz de decir que no a una confesión, aunque también había otra razón por la que aceptaba a todo aquel que viniera por ella, una razón oculta, que ni ella misma se atrevía a confesarse.

No tardó en llegar la noche, los muchachos junto a sus pokémon comenzaban prepararse para dormir. Carmín y Shell conversaban junto a la fogata de cosas sin importancia, Gray las miraba desde lejos de forma sombría, de improviso se levantó y se dirigió a ellas.

-Shell necesito hablar contigo.

-Claro.

-A solas, acompáñame.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué tienes que hablar con Shell? -Dijo Carmín enfadada.

-No necesitas saberlo, son cosas privadas.

-Pero…

Su réplica no fue escuchada, Gray y Shell se alejaron rápidamente dejándola sola con su enojo. Ambos jóvenes se alejaron del campamento hasta llegar a un pequeño claro en el bosque, desde donde se veían las estrellas titilando en el firmamento con una claridad deslumbrante. Shell suponía que lo que debían conversar tendría algo que ver con la charla de esa tarde ¿Habría resultado su nueva táctica? Ojalá que si, le había costado unas desagradables lágrimas llevar a cabo su cometido. El primero en hablar fue Gray.

-Esta tarde me sorprendiste mucho con tus palabras, yo… Lamento mi reacción de entonces.

-Tranquilo, te entiendo, mi forma de actuar no fue muy correcta, si quería decir algo así de importante, debía hacerlo de forma más seria.

-¿Entonces tus palabras iban en serio?

-Si Gray, de verdad me gustas, lo digo en serio, eres especial, tienes un… No sé… Es difícil explicarlo, pero cuando estoy contigo me siento feliz, sólo quiero estar a tu lado.

-Bueno, no sé, eres muy linda, puedes ser muy agradable si lo deseas, tal vez me gustes un poco pero…

-Gray…-Shell se acercó lentamente con una sonrisa, aproximó su rostro al suyo.

-Pero lamentablemente eres una mentirosa. -Su expresión se volvió sombría, apartó a la chica de un empujón- Y mentir sobre algo como esto no lo perdono.

-Pero Gray ¿Por qué dices eso? Mis sentimientos son sinceros.

-Tu actuación es muy buena, quizás puedas engañar a un humano, pero no a un Gardevoir.

-¿Qué?

-Le pedí a Sam que leyera tus sentimientos y me confirmara si de verdad estabas interesada en mí.

-¿Qué? ¡Metiroso! ¡Sam nunca te obedecería, los gardevoir son respetuosos, no andan divulgando los secretos de los corazones de la gente a cualquiera!

-Por desgracia para ti ese pokémon me debía un favorcillo, le salvé la vida a su entrenadora, estaba en deuda conmigo -Shell retrocedió intimidada, no se esperaba eso, estaba acorralada-bruja despiadada ¿Te diviertes jugando con los corazones de los hombres? -Gray avanzó hacia ella furioso mientras ella retrocedía- ¿Crees que te puedes burlar de los sentimientos de la gente y salirte con la tuya? ¿Te parece divertido causar lágrimas y desilusiones? ¿Te divierte el sufrimiento ajeno? –La espalda de Shell chocó contra el tronco de un árbol, ya no podía retroceder más- ¿Querías hacerme otra víctima tuya? ¿Otro trofeo para tu colección? -Gray apoyó sus manos en el árbol dejando a Shell acorralada entre él y la planta –Pues fíjate que no, yo no caeré en tus trucos y esto no te lo voy a perdonar -el mentón de Shell comenzó a tiritar y de sus ojos cayeron numerosas lágrimas.

-Por favor… No…

En los ojos de Gray brilló la ira, Shell cerró los ojos esperando lo peor, pero no pasó nada.

-No soy esa clase de personas.

Se apartó de la muchacha y le dio la espalda, Shell liberada de su encierro simplemente cayó de rodillas sobre el pasto estallando en un llanto desconsolado, Gray se mantenía cerca mirando hacia las estrellas inconmovible. Tras unos minutos habló.

-Sólo… Quiero que me expliques una cosa, cuando Sam leyó tus sentimientos… Dijo que lo que más abundaba en tu corazón era tristeza y culpa… ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Acaso te causa dolor lo que haces? ¿Por qué lo haces? Dime… ¿Acaso alguna vez amaste a alguien de verdad?

-Si… -Contestó aún llorando- Yo si he amado de verdad, aunque fue sólo una vez, yo amé mucho a mi primer novio, Bridan, el hermano de Carmín. Pero es que él fue más que un simple novio, fue mi amigo, mi consejero, mi guardián, lo fue todo para mí…

-Ya estás hablando como July, parece que todas las adolescentes dicen lo mismo de sus enamorados…

-Yo tenía mis razones para pensar así… -Tras un amargo silencio comenzó a hablar.- Soy la menor de tres hermanas, mis dos hermanas mayores son exorcistas pokémon, muy talentosas por cierto, simpáticas, inteligentes y además muy bonitas. Cuando era pequeña me sentía aplastada por ellas, mi única meta era poder igualarlas y sentirme digna, pero… Aunque no lo creas cuando pequeña yo no era muy agraciada, era flacucha y desgarbada, alta para mi edad y por eso andaba encorvada. Me sentía fea, sobre todo comparada con mis hermanas, por eso si no podía igualarlas en belleza, al menos lo haría en talento. Durante mi infancia me esforcé mucho en el entrenamiento de exorcistas pokémon. Tú sabes, todos los niños tienen un poder espiritual grande y son aptos para entrenarse, pero la mayoría al crecer pierden sus poderes, yo fui una de esas. A los trece años mis poderes decayeron, no era apta para ser una exorcista, nunca podría siquiera acercarme a mis hermanas. Ni te imaginas lo que eso significó para mí.

Por ese tiempo estaba muy deprimida, me sentía fea y sin talento, una buena para nada. Lloraba mucho cuando estaba a solas, en una de esas ocasiones me descubrió Bridan, se acercó a mí, conversó conmigo y me hizo sentir mejor. Ese momento fue para mí fue algo mágico, el chico más talentoso de la aldea, el heredero de la orden, el más admirado por todos se preocupaba por mí, fue increíble. Después de ese encuentro nos volvimos amigos y comenzamos a pasar más tiempo juntos, conversábamos mucho, jugábamos y teníamos batallas pokémon… Y un día, de la nada… Me pidió ser su novia, yo no podía creerlo, nunca supe qué fue lo que vio en mí, pero por supuesto acepté su propuesta, estaba tan feliz…

Ser la novia de Bridan me ayudó mucho, me subió la autoestima. Yo no podía creerlo pero algunas niñas me envidiaban, era un chico muy popular, a cualquiera le hubiera gustado ser su novia, mi autoestima creció, aunque seguía siendo algo tímida. Lo más importante de todo, fue que Bridan me inició en esto de ser artesana y fabricar artefactos de exorcismo. Él descubrió mis habilidades manuales y me recomendó esto, dijo que una artesana es tan importante como una exorcista. Me dio una nueva meta, una nueva forma de sentirme útil, jamás podré agradecerle suficiente lo que hizo por mí…

Pero mi historia de amor tuvo un final trágico, como sabrás Bridan terminó muerto, su cuerpo nunca fue encontrado, sólo se halló su kirlia en estado de shock cubierto de sangre…. Lloré mucho… Demasiado… Perdí a la persona más importante de mi vida… Pero decidí que no me iba a quedar tirada lamentándome, iba a ser fuerte, como él me enseñó a ser… Así que me dediqué a mi meta, a entrenar a mis pokémon y mejorar mis habilidades…

Bueno por ese tiempo… Digamos que mi cuerpo comenzó a desarrollarse de forma más notable, algunas niñas empiezan antes que otras, yo me tardé un poco, pero cuando ocurrió… Todos los chicos quedaron… Impactados… Al final que yo era tanto o más hermosa que mis hermanas…

-¿Fue entonces que te convertiste en una rompecorazones?

-¡No fue a propósito! Ellos se me declaraban, decían que me querían y me daba demasiada pena decirles que no, entonces comenzaba a salir con ellos, pero la relación nunca duraba mucho porque yo en verdad no los amaba, entonces terminaba y al poco tiempo ya había otro chico declarándose… Fue por eso… Sólo por eso…. Nada más…..Que eso… - El llanto de Shell que se había calmado un poco resurgió lleno de fuerza- ¡NO!... No…. No….. No fue sólo por eso… Quería un reemplazo para Bridan… Pero nadie podía igualarlo… Él era único… Aceptaba un nuevo novio con la esperanza de que pudiera llenar el vacío que había dejado él, pero nadie lo lograba, entonces no aguantando más terminaba con ellos y buscaba a alguien más, pero siempre fue decepción tras decepción…. Y lo peor es que siempre alguien terminaba lastimado…. ¡Me odio!

Shell lloraba desconsoladamente, sus hombros temblaban y la voz se le quebraba, su nariz roja y sus ojos anegados estaban cubiertos por sus manos, lloraba con tristeza, con culpa y con sinceridad. En ese tanto a Gray ya se le había pasado el enojo, ahora comprendía a Shell, no aceptaba lo que había hecho pero la perdonaba. Se volteó y la miró con compasión, esa pobre muchacha, ahogada en su tristeza había arrastrado a tantos otros en la misma pena sin tener culpa. Le recordaba un poco a los espíritus en pena, no hacen más que causar tragedias hasta que sus temas pendientes son solucionados.

Definitivamente Gray debía hacer algo, no podía dejarla llorando así, sufriría ella, sufrirían todos alrededor y sobre todo sufriría él mismo. Se acercó a la muchacha, se arrodilló y la atrajo hacia sí mismo en un cálido abrazo, en ese momento ya no importó que no le gustaran los abrazos, o que esa chica hubiera hecho algo tan desagradable, o que hubiera estado enojado con ella, necesitaba consuelo y el estaba ahí para dárselo.

-Shell… Nunca encontrarás un reemplazo para Bridan porque es irreemplazable, toda persona es irreemplazable, él se fue y no volverá más, debes asumirlo, si no, sólo causarás sufrimiento, no sólo a ti si no a los demás también.

-Lo se pero… Parece que el verdadero amor es sólo el primero.

-Eso no es verdad… Siempre puedes volver a enamorarte, una y otra vez, sólo hay que estar dispuesto a aceptar a alguien nuevo, pero a aceptarlo de verdad, no como un reemplazo, si no como la persona que es, con sus virtudes y defectos… Don Marcus me dijo esto después de mi primera decepción amorosa…-Shell pareció calmarse un poco con estas palabras, se apartó un poco de él y lo miró a los ojos

-Y tú… ¿Te has vuelto a enamorar?

-No todavía, pero aunque me enamorara eso no importaría, pues nadie querría a alguien como yo nunca jamás.

-July no diría lo mismo

-July es una desequilibrada emocional -Gray se levantó lentamente y comenzó a alejarse con calma- Te apuesto a que dentro de poco se enamora de otro tipo y que si este le dice que sí, se emparejan y terminan siendo padres a los 18… En fin, ya es tarde, me voy a dormir, para que no reclames que me levanto tarde… Tú deberías hacer lo mismo, piensa en lo que te he dicho hoy y tómate tu tiempo para escoger un nuevo amor, alguien que valga la pena y puedas valorar por lo que es, con sus virtudes y defectos… Me retiro buenas noches, que descanses.

Gray se fue y dejó a Shell a solas con sus pensamientos, la muchacha de pronto lanzó una sonrisa de sincera alegría.

-Enamorarme de alguien que valga la pena, alguien que pueda aceptar con sus virtudes y defectos… Creo… Creo que calzas bien con esa descripción….-lanzó un suspiro- Decías que nadie se enamoraría de ti… Pero… Creo que me gustas Gray… Si… Me gustas mucho…

* * *

 **Este capítulo me gusta bastante por el contenido personal que tiene, si bien yo nunca tuve tantos novios, si me sentía como un patito feo cuando era niña, fea, torpe e inútil, pero al crecer mejoré en todos los aspectos y ahora se fijan más en mí. Lamentablemente también he tenido que rechazar chicos, me duele hacerlo pero no hay nada que hacer, así son las cosas. En fin, la próxima semana inicia un arco muy entretenido con unos cuantos personajes bastante agradables, espero les guste, nos leemos, bye.**


	22. Aprendiendo música

Era un día frío y nublado, el otoño se hacía sentir en el ambiente, las hojas de los árboles junto con los deerling habían adquirido los colores de la estación, esto hacía a Gray ponerse algo melancólico y pensativo ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que había abandonado ciudad crepúsculo? Era el final del verano cuando se fue y tantas cosas habían pasado en ese poco tiempo. Había puesto su vida en peligro por lo menos unas cuatro veces y tenía el presentimiento de que aún faltaba mucho más, pero fuera lo que fuera que le esperara, iba a enfrentar el provenir con valor y decisión.

Finalmente, en la tarde de ese día llegaron a la cabaña donde vivía la artesana. Era una casita modesta pero espaciosa, la rodeaba una huerta pequeña con un cerco, habían algunos cordeles con ropa secándose, leña apiñada y un tocón de un árbol para cortarla. Tocaron a la puerta y les abrió un muchacho de más o menos la edad de Shell, tenía el cabello azul, largo, trenzado, rostro con bastantes pecas y una mirada traviesa.

-¡Shell! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! ¡Dios cada día estás más hermosa! -La abrazó con alegría- ¿Y esa de allí es Carmín? ¡Cada día estás más enana!

-¡Cállate Geralt! -El muchacho lanzó una carcajada, luego posó sus ojos en Gray.

-Umm… A ti no te conozco.

-¡Ah sí! déjenme presentarlos -dijo Shell- Geralt él es Gray, es un forastero y nos está ayudando con algunos asuntos. Gray, él es Geralt, es el hijo de la artesana, también es un aprendiz de artesano, además de ser mi ex novio y mejor amigo.

De pronto, un par de enormes manos se posaron en los hombros de Gray, con un fuerte movimiento le dieron la vuelta y terminó cara a cara frente al dueño de aquellas manos. Si Gray era alto, este hombre era muy alto, además de fornido, su cuerpo era muy musculoso y su espalda ancha, llevaba la cabeza rapada, usaba una barba corta que le rodeaba la boca en el llamado estilo candado, sus facciones eran algo cuadradas y su aspecto intimidante. Pero a pesar de su apariencia feroz, era un tipo blando como un flan, cosa que pronto descubriría.

-Cielos cielos, chico alto, flaco como un palo, pálido como un espectro, cabello gris, ojos negros y expresión de vago ¡Definitivamente tú debes ser Gray!

-….. (¬¬)

-Bien bien, entra entra, tenemos mucho que hacer, por favor pasen pasen, los pokémon también, vaya que umbreon tan bonito, pasen pasen, un pikachu negro, tienes pokémon muy raros, pasa, vamos entra.

A Shell y a Carmín no les llamó nada la atención este hombre, ya lo conocían, era el padre de Geralt, el señor Braum, quien a pesar de su aspecto fornido que sugeriría alguna profesión como militar, constructor, o leñador, era un sensible profesor de música.

-Es bueno verlo de nuevo Señor Braum -dijo Carmín- ¿La maestra Clover no está por aquí? Nuestra visita es para hablar un asunto importante con ella.

-Si si, nos llegó un pidgey mensajero avisando que vendrían. Lamentablemente mi esposa no se encuentra ahora, fue a la montaña a buscar algunos minerales para sus trabajos, debería volver pasado mañana.

-¿Fue a la montaña sola? –preguntó Gray.

-Si, es una mujer muy independiente, pero no hay de qué preocuparse, tiene a su aggron y su steelix, con ella, además siempre va a buscar piedras preciosas a la montaña.

-¿Hay piedras preciosas en la montaña?

-Si, hay diamantes, esmeraldas, rubís y zafiros -Gray puso cara de sorpresa- ¿Te llama la atención tanta variedad de piedras? Es que las piedras de la montaña no vienen de una mina precisamente, vienen de los sableye. Esos son unos pokémon interesantes, se alimentan de rocas y su metabolismo convierte estas rocas en piedras preciosas que afloran en su piel, se les caen continuamente y quedan regadas por la montaña. Mi mujer las utiliza como material para fabricar sus artefactos.

-Eso si, los metales deben ser comprados, no hay ningún pokémon que produzca oro o plata -agregó Geralt- por eso mamá también fabrica joyas decorativas que vende para comprar materiales.

-Bien bien, ahora mi querido Gray -dijo el señor Braum dirigiéndose a un estante y sacando un instrumento- nos pondremos a trabajar, toma, esto es para ti.

Gray recibió el instrumento en sus manos, era una flauta amarilla con un ensanchamiento cerca de su final que estaba pintado como pokebola, era ni más ni menos que una pokeflauta.

-¿Y esto?

-Es una pokeflauta, es para ti -Gray lo miró con cara de pregunta-. Ah, aún no te explico. El otro día iba caminando por el bosque con mi delcatty cuando algo invisible nos atacó -a Gray se le hizo familiar esta historia- mi pobre pokémon quedó muy malherido, entonces alguien nos ayudó, espantó a la cosa y sanó a mi compañera. Cuando le pregunté cómo agradecerle, me dijo que lo único que quería era que le enseñara música a su protegido, me dijo que el muchacho se llamaba Gray y me dio una descripción bastante fidedigna de ti.

-¿Eh? Esa historia es muy extraña además, yo no sabía que tuviera un protector ¿Desde cuándo tengo uno?

-Tal vez es tu guardián secreto -dijo Carmín haciendo una pose espectacular.

-Que guardián secreto ni nada, hubiera preferido mil veces más un guardián no secreto que me fuera a visitar de vez en cuando. Ni te imaginas la cantidad de Domingos que me la pasé en la puerta del orfanato esperando a que alguien viniera a verme, pero al final nadie llegaba y al terminar el día, la sensación de abandono me recordaba que estaba solo. Domingo tras Domingo, año tras año, esperé por alguien que nunca llegó -dijo con amargura.

-Aaaaahhh ¡Pero que triste! -El señor Braum ya estaba llorando, agarró a Gray y le dio un abrazo apretado que le quitó el aliento- ¡Que triste! ¡Cuánto debiste sufrir! ¡Pero no te preocupes, que sanaré tu alma dañada con mi música! ¡Ven acá!

Agarrando a Gray del brazo, prácticamente lo arrastró a un cuarto no muy grande de la casa. Dentro habían numerosos instrumentos musicales, atriles, libros de música y carpetas llenas de partituras. Sentó al peligris en un banco y comenzó a revolver entre sus papeles buscando algo, los pokémon de Gray entraron y se sentaron a su lado, los tres chicos que quedaron fuera del cuarto de música se asomaron a ver.

-Parece que tendrás el honor de recibir clases de música de mi padre -Geralt mostró una sonrisa pícara- buena suerte, la vas a necesitar.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

-Es un se-cre-to.

Gray lo vio alejarse junto a las muchachas. Decidió no tomar demasiado en serio el comentario que hizo, le daba la impresión de que simplemente trataba de intimidarlo. Así que se olvidó del asunto y se dispuso a aprender música, la verdad siempre quiso aprender a tocar un instrumento y ahora esta era la oportunidad. En eso el señor Braum apareció con una hoja llena de líneas horizontales agrupadas de a cinco.

-Bien mi querido aprendiz, esto que vez acá se llama pentagrama, porque tiene cinco líneas, aquí es donde se escriben las notas musicales. Ahora- trazó una figura llena de curvas en el extremo izquierdo del pentagrama-esto que acabo de hacer se llama llave de sol ¿Notas que empecé a dibujarla desde la segunda línea desde abajo hacia arriba? Eso es importante, esta llave indica que en la segunda línea está la nota sol, de ahí empiezas a contar las notas hacia arriba y hacia abajo…

Así inició su aprendizaje, comenzó por identificar las distintas notas en el pentagrama, luego por aprender la duración de las figuras musicales. A Gray se le hizo algo difícil aprender la teoría musical, en general es más fácil aprender música cuando se es niño, pero no es imposible, simplemente cuesta más. Pronto Gray comprendió a qué se refería Geralt cuando dijo que necesitaría suerte, en realidad más que suerte necesitó paciencia y resistencia. El sensible señor Braum felicitaba efusivamente a Gray cada vez que hacía algo bien, lo abrazaba con su monumental cuerpo casi cortándole la respiración mientras luchaba por contener las lágrimas de emoción que se le escapan de los ojos. Así a Gray le quedó claro que este hombre de aspecto rudo era todo corazón.

Después de aguantar casi una hora de tortura, el señor Braum consideró que estaba listo para comenzar a tocar el instrumento, recibió las indicaciones pertinentes y trató de tocar algo. Ese algo que tocó no sonó muy bien, parecía una especie de pitido molesto, Blue y Demon comenzaron a aullar como perros tristes.

-¡No soples tan fuerte! Más despacio, suavemente, regula el aire, separa las notas con tu lengua, trata al instrumento con delicadeza, como si fuera una dama.

Eso no le hizo mucho sentido, si tratara a su flauta como a una dama la tendría lo más alejada posible de él, lejos en un cerco eléctrico custodiada por unos Growlithe. Tal vez exageraba, pero en su escasa experiencia, nunca había conocido a una mujer que fuera delicada o frágil, para él todas eran misteriosas, temibles y seductoras.

Tras algunos intentos logró sacar una melodía decente, la cual Blue comenzó a acompañar con algunos aullidos, el pokémon tenía un gran oído musical, aulló en perfecta armonía con la flauta de Gray, esto para variar, emocionó al señor Braum.

-AAAAaaaaa ¡Hermoso! No no no no, esto tengo que trabajarlo -Se levantó, fue hasta la ventana de la habitación y lanzó un prolongado silbido. No tardaron en aparecer una pareja de swablu y un skitty- Chicos, vamos a practicar, tenemos un nuevo integrante en el coro. Saluden a Blue -todos saludaron- vengan acá, vamos a trabajar en la canción "Oh mi amigo" tengo algunos planes para hacer unos arreglos.

Con esto Gray quedó de lado y se dio por finalizada su clase de música. Su profesor comenzó a organizar rápidamente el coro de pokémon dejando a Blue como primera voz. No tardó en armar la canción, el resultado dejó sorprendido a Gray, todos los pokémon cantaron en perfecta armonía, cada voz se complementaba creando una hermosa composición. Pero una cosa era la melodía y otra la letra, la canción que cantaban no tenía ninguna letra en particular, como el señor Braum no podía entender el lenguaje pokémon cada quien cantaba lo que se le venía en gana, mientras la melodía estuviera bien lo demás no importaba.

-Swablu, swaaaablu, swabluuu swablu, swa swa bluuuuuu (volé a la luna, se me cayó un zapato, la puerta está mala)

-Skitty skiiiiii, skitty skiiiii, skitty skittyy, skiiiiiii (pelado te falta pelo, corre sin pantalones hacia el arcoíris)

-Umbreon um um, umbreon um umbreon um um breoooon (Luz de mis ojos, miel de mi vida, te amo como nadie puede amar).

La romántica canción de Blue fue lo que terminó de hartar a Demon. Iba a abrir la boca para cantar su canción maldita pero Gray se dio cuenta y se la tapó. Acto seguido escapó de ahí sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Una vez fuera de la casa decidió no regañar a Demon pues a él también le había asqueado la dulce canción de Blue.

-Demon, no hagas nada estúpido por favor, si se pone a cantar limítate a huir, por favor no quiero problemas. Rayos, quien le enseñó a Blue a inventar semejantes letras, creo que voy a vomitar.

-¡Graaaaaay!

Carmín corría hacia el muchacho con los brazos extendidos con la intención de lanzarse en un cálido abrazo, pero él adivinó sus planes y se hizo a un lado en el momento oportuno, haciendo que ella pasara de largo y cayera al suelo.

-Aaaaah, que malo eres.

La muchacha se incorporó un poco quedando medio sentada, su polera de cuello ancho dejaba un hombro descubierto. Lo miró parpadeando con coquetería con sus brillantes ojos verdes y sus labios entreabiertos, mientras jugueteaba con su cabello enrollando la punta de su coleta en su dedo. Gray la observó un momento con atención y luego dijo:

-Carmín, deja de tratar de imitar a Shell, no te sale.

-¿Qué? -El rostro de la castaña enrojeció-¡Yo no estoy tratando de imitar la técnicas de seducción de Shell!

-Ah ya veo, estás jugando a hacerte la adulta, lo siento pero para compararte a Shell te hacen falta 5 años más de edad, 10 centímetros de altura y por lo menos 20 centímetros de busto. Por Arceus, las ideas que se le ocurren a esta niña.

-¡NO ME TRATES COMO NIÑA! ¡ESTÚPIDO!

-Tú eres la estúpida.

-¡Cállate! -Acto seguido lo pateó en la canilla haciendo que soltara un sonoro quejido- ¡Te odio!

En eso Blue salió de casa con todos los pelos de su anatomía erizados, miraba a todos lados en busca de peligro.

-¿Umbreon umbreon?, um um, uuuuuum umbreon breon (¿Maestro está bien? Lo oí quejarse, siento haberlo dejado solo).

-No te preocupes Blue no es nada, di un mal paso y me pegué en la pierna -No quiso decirle que Carmín lo había pateado, no le pareció buena idea.

-¿Umbreon um? Breooooon, bre bre um um, umbreon (¿Se pegó en la pierna? Eso puede ser grave, déjeme echar un vistazo) -El pokémon acercó a Gray y comenzó a tirar de sus pantalones para sacárselos- Umbreon, um um umbreon breon um (Maestro no se resista tanto, debemos ver el daño, podría estar desangrándose).

-Blue por favor ya para, estoy bien, ni siquiera creo que me quede un moretón -Decía mientras trataba de afirmarse los pantalones.

El forcejeo duró algunos momentos. Cuando Blue pareció ganar tumbando a Gray en el suelo y comenzaron a asomarse sus calzoncillos, Carmín recién reaccionó ante lo que pasaba.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡Basta! ¡Esas cosas no hacen en frente de una chica! -Sacó una pokebola y liberó a su espeon- ¡Adelle usa cola de hierro!- La pokémon golpeó a Blue con un poderoso ataque mandándolo a volar. Gray aprovechó para subirse los pantalones totalmente avergonzado- Esto ya es el colmo, este ha sido el día más incómodo de mi vida.

No era sólo el hecho de haber visto los calzoncillos de Gray lo que hacía a Carmín decir esto, había pasado la tarde con Shell y Geralt, al menos lo había intentado, pero le resultó insoportable. Ese par se llevaba muy bien, demasiado, conversaban animadamente de muchas cosas, pero lamentablemente Carmín siempre quedaba fuera de estas charlas. Tenían chistes que sólo ellos entendían, se recordaban anécdotas graciosas y no parecía que Carmín pudiera intervenir en la conversación de ninguna forma posible, por lo que empezó a sentir aquella desagradable sensación de "fuera de lugar", terminó por alejarse de los dos.

"Si se llevan tan bien, ¿Por qué no se quedaron juntos mejor?" pensaba la muchacha.

No tardó en salir de la casa el señor Braun preguntando porqué Blue había salido corriendo tan alterado, le explicaron la situación omitiendo algunos detalles vergonzosos. El hombre los hizo pasar para revisar la pierna de Gray para que Blue se quedara tranquilo, la cual estaba en perfectas condiciones. Una patada de Carmín no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para causar alguna lesión.

Solucionado eso, el hombre fue a la cocina a preparar algo de té, sentía algo de tensión en el ambiente y según él un buen té era lo mejor para tranquilizar los ánimos. Mientras lo esperaban sentados en el sillón de la sala principal, Gray advirtió un pequeño libro que estaba en el mueble, era un cancionero.

-¿Señor Braun que es esto?

-Es mi cancionero, trae la letra de algunas viejas canciones de mi juventud.

-¿Y esas letras que están encima de los versos?

-Son los acordes en guitarra que se deben tocar para acompañarla, el problema es que esto te sirve para aprender a tocar sólo canciones que ya conoces, no es como una partitura en música con la que puedes sacar una canción que nunca antes has escuchado.

-Pero aquí no está el nombre de las notas.

-Ah, eso se llama clave americana, en guitarra se reemplazan los acordes por letras, así empezando por A que es La, B es Si, C es Do, D es Re, E es Mi, F es Fa y G es Sol.

Gray de pronto abrió mucho los ojos, pareció recordar algo importante. Se levantó y fue a buscar su mochila que había dejado en un rincón de la casa, sacó su enciclopedia pokémon y la abrió en la página dedicada a Snorlax.

-Si concuerda -dijo mirando la página con atención- las únicas letras que están destacadas son las que van desde la A a la G, me preguntaba por qué habían pintado estas letras de esa forma, pensaba que era un mensaje secreto pero tal vez se trata de música.

-Deja ver-Dijo el señor Braun acercándose-Vaya tienes razón, pero no es muy útil, aunque tienes las notas no sabes cuánto dura cada una, si querían pasarte música mejor hubieran usado un pentagrama.

-Tengo la idea, de que este mensaje es secreto. Tal vez por eso no usaron un pentagrama, para que nadie pudiera leer esto. Estoy seguro de que debe haber algo que nos indique cuánto dura cada nota, ahora que lo veo tal vez las rayas que rodean a las letras muestren eso ¡Si tiene sentido! Mire, la mayoría de las letras están subrayadas, pero algunas tienen una raya abajo y otra al lado, quizás las que tienen una raya duran un tiempo como las negras y las que tienen dos duran dos tiempos como las blancas. Esta de acá que tiene tres rayas, sería la equivalente a una blanca con punto y duraría tres tiempos, esta que tiene cuatro rayas y parece estar encerrada en un cuadrado duraría cuatro tiempos. Las letras que no están pintadas pero tienen rayas rodeándolas deben ser los silencios.

-Sí, puede ser, tiene sentido. Esto me emociona, ya quiero saber qué clase de música está codificada aquí, si me lo permites Gray te ayudaré a develar este misterio.

-Claro, ya me estaba molestando el no saber cuál es el misterio que envuelve a este libro.

-¡Pues descubrámoslo!

* * *

 **Una vez hace tiempo atrás vi un programa en el discovery H &H donde aparecía un tipo llorón, estuvo todo el programa llorando, me reí tanto con eso que quise poner un personaje llorón aquí, en cuanto al nombre, como me quedó físicamente parecido al personaje del animé, Steins Gate le puse el mismo nombre. Espero les haya gustado, este es el inicio de un arco donde por fin Carmín tiene oportunidad de destacar ¡Para que ya no sea la patiña! Nos leemos la otra semana, bye.**


	23. Aventura nocturna

Cuando Carmín dejó solos a Shell y Geralt, el muchacho consideró que era el momento apropiado para desviar la conversación hacia ciertos asuntos que quería hablar con ella en privado.

-Hacía tanto tiempo que no te veía.

-No tanto, estuve aquí durante la primavera.

-Bueno has cambiado tanto que pareciera que ha pasado mucho tiempo, estás más hermosa que nunca.

-Ah tonto, siempre con esos comentarios.

-Pero es verdad, por alguna razón te ves más bonita de lo que te recuerdo. Tú sabes que yo no soy de los que dicen piropos para agradar a los demás, lo que digo es lo que pienso.

-Si lo sé, dices lo que piensas, aunque eso no siempre sea bueno. Me acuerdo cuando le dijiste a Milly que era una gorda sin gracia, hay que ver como lloraba la pobrecilla, después tu mamá te obligó a disculparte, y vaya disculpa que diste: "por favor perdóname por ser sincero y decirte gorda sin gracia, es lo que pienso, pero si te hace sentir mejor, de ahora en adelante seré un hipócrita como todos los que te rodean". Tienes una lengua peligrosa Geralt, por lo menos ahora has aprendido a tener tacto y guardarte tu opinión cuando hace falta.

-Si claro -El peliazul se sentía algo incómodo recordando aquello- pero no nos desviemos del tema, hablábamos de que te ves diferente ¿Pasó algo especial? Es que te ves… No sé cómo decirlo, más alegre, como más ligera ¡Si eso! Es como si te hubieras sacado un peso de encima, te ves tan feliz como hacía tiempo que no te veía, como cuando salías con Bridan -se llevó las manos a la boca lamentando lo que había dicho. Mencionar el nombre de Bridan ante Shell era tabú, recordarlo le acarreaba una profunda tristeza que podía durar todo el día, pero para su sorpresa Shell se veía muy tranquila.

-No te preocupes, he subido de nivel, el ataque recuerdos de Bridan ya no me afecta -dijo bromeando.

-¿Eh? ¿En serio? ¿Cómo?

-Je je, bueno, desde que salí de viaje con los chicos han pasado muchas cosas, cosas buenas y malas, pero quiero pensar que la mayoría son buenas, y que incluso las cosas malas tuvieron algo de bueno. Es increíble como en este corto tiempo aprendí tanto, ya he superado mi problema con el pasado, los que se fueron ya no volverán, no se puede vivir anhelando aquello que se perdió, hay que ser fuerte y mirar hacia el futuro. Bridan se fue y no tiene caso lamentarse y tratar de reemplazarlo, él no querría eso. Así que ahora soy una nueva Shell, renovada, en paz consigo misma y dispuesta a disfrutar la vida y buscar un nuevo amor.

-Waahh, que lindo, me alegro que hayas subido de nivel ¿Así que te enamoraste?

-¿EEEEHHH? -Shell retrocedió un paso sorprendida- Co… Como… ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

-Jajaja, tenía razón, te conozco. Bien, cuenta, quien es la pobre víctima desafortunada.

-¿Cómo que víctima desafortunada? Deberías decir el dichoso hombre que tiene el privilegio de despertar mi interés -hizo un gesto de superioridad- pero bueno, no te diré, es un se-cre-to.

-Es el chico del cabello gris ¿Cierto?

-¿¡EEEEHHHH?! ¿Cómo supiste?

-Pues… Tomando en cuenta que has salido con la mayoría de los chicos de la aldea, o es alguien con quien aún no has estado, o alguien nuevo. Los chicos de la aldea con los que aún no sales sé que no son muy de tu gusto, así que lo más probable es que sea alguien nuevo, y ese muchacho es la única amistad nueva que te conozco.

-Jeje, brillante deducción.

-¿Así que viniste en este viaje para tratar de conquistar a tu nuevo amor?

-En realidad no, el abuelo Brandon me pidió que viniera para mantener a Carmín a salvo de Gray.

-¿Eh? ¿Está interesado en Carmín?

-No, pero el abuelo temía que algo llegara a pasar entre ellos, por eso me envió para que sedujera a Gray y mantuviera su atención lejos de Carmín, por supuesto en el más absoluto secreto, y bueno… Pasaron algunas cosas y terminé enamorándome.

-¿El abuelo Brandon te pidió eso? -Shell asintió- ¿Y tú aceptaste? ¡Pero cómo se te ocurre! Que se cree, que eres una cualquiera, una dama de compañía o qué ¡Por favor Shell! ¡No puedes aceptar algo como eso! ¡Es denigrante!

-Pero el viejo se veía tan desesperado… No pude negarme…

-Tú nunca puedes negarte a nada. Ay Shell, eres tan buena, demasiado me temo. No deberías haber aceptado algo como eso, mañana quiero que le envíes un pidgey mensajero diciendo que no puedes continuar con el encargo que te pidió porque no corresponde, pero que de todos modos te quedarás con ellos para cuidarlos. Al fin y al cabo, para evitar que intimen basta con no dejarlos solos, y si tiene alguna queja hablaré con mi madre para que lo ponga en su lugar.

-Geralt… Gracias…

-No hay de qué. Y hablando de no dejar solos… Creo que deberíamos ir a ver en qué están Gray y Carmín, no podemos dejar que pierdas contra esa enana.

-¿Así que tengo tu apoyo para conquistar a Gray? -El chico asintió con una sonrisa- ¡Gracias! -lo abrazó emotivamente- Geralt te quiero… Como amigo claro.

-No tienes que decirlo, lo tengo claro, si fue por eso que terminamos, porque éramos amigos.

Una vez en casa, los chicos se pusieron al día en cuanto a lo que habían descubierto sobre la enciclopedia pokémon, se enteraron de que tenía un mensaje codificado que consistía en música y que el señor Braum intentaba descifrarlo.

-Hasta ahora -decía el señor Braum- la música oculta en estas páginas parecen ser melodías de utilidad práctica sin nada de especial. Aquí está la canción para despertar a Snorlax, melodías para despertar a toda clase de pokémon, melodías para eliminar el estado confusión, melodías para hacer dormir, melodías que calman a pokémon furiosos, que quitan el estado enamoramiento, en fin, nada que parezca sospechoso. Pero tiene que haber algo más, nadie se tomaría tantas molestias en codificar estas canciones tan comunes porque sí.

-Puede tener que ver con las letras que están pintadas de color rosa -dijo Gray.

En efecto, las letras que formaban las melodías que había decodificado el señor Braum estaban pintadas de amarillo fosforescente, y estaban todas juntas en la misma página, pero habían otras letras que estaban pintadas de color rosa, las cuales estaban dispuestas una por página.

-Si, me gusta tu teoría, pero si es así, me tomará algo de tiempo sacar esa canción.

El resto de la tarde pasó sin novedad, después tuvieron una cena agradable y en cuanto oscureció se prepararon para dormir. En aquella zona tan rural, la gente solía irse a la cama con la puesta del sol, de hecho todos se acostaban temprano, con excepción de Gray que le gustaba quedarse jugando con los pokémon fantasmas, pero a él también lo mandaron a dormir.

Gray se estaba preguntando donde dormirían pues la casita tenía sólo dos dormitorios, el del matrimonio y el de Geralt, pero para su sorpresa su anfitrión no dormiría en su cama, había sacado unas colchonetas y las había puesto en la sala de estar y estaba trayendo ropa de cama, al parecer iban a dormir todos juntos ahí.

-Eh… ¿vamos a dormir todos juntos aquí? -Preguntó Gray.

-Si ¿Qué tiene? -Tespondió Shell- cuando los aprendices de artesano venimos al curso de perfeccionamiento dormimos todos juntos en esta habitación.

-Pero… Pero… Aquí hay hombres y mujeres, no deberíamos dormir juntos.

-¿Y ahora te vienes a preocupar de eso? No es muy diferente de cuando dormimos al aire libre, cada quien en su saco y ya, la única diferencia es que ahora estamos bajo techo ¿De qué te preocupas tanto?

-Yo sé lo que pasa -dijo Geralt malicioso- Gray tiene miedo de que una de las chicas lo ataque mientras duerme en la noche, pero no te preocupes -posó la mano en su hombro- Yo te protegeré de estas fieras, no permitiré que te pongan un dedo encima, nadie se robará tu pureza y castidad.

-¡Cállate! -Gray retiró la mano de su hombro con brusquedad entre molesto y avergonzado.- No es lo mismo estar al aire libre que en una casa… Esto se me hace muy raro, en el orfanato las cuidadoras se preocupaban mucho de mantener a los chicos y las chicas alejados, después de los 10 años era impensable que niños y niñas durmieran en la misma habitación, además… Me cuesta hacerme a la idea de compartir la habitación con alguien, aunque sea una sala de estar… En el orfanato los niños dormían separados de las niñas, y yo dormía separado de todo el mundo. mi cuarto estaba en el ático y siempre me tocó estar solo.

-Vaya, entonces se podría decir que… ¿Esta es tu primera pijamada?

-¿Pijamada? Si, creo, he oído hablar de ellas ¿Esto cuenta como pijamada?

-Podría ser, con la diferencia de que no nos quedaremos despiertos toda la noche, mañana hay que levantarse temprano, pero tal vez alcancemos a hacer un par de cosas antes de dormir.

-¿Y qué es lo que se hace en las pijamadas?

-¡Pelea de almohadas! -Gritó Carmín con una almohada en las manos con la que empezó a golpear a Gray.

No tardaron en trabarse en una divertida batalla de almohadas en la que incluso Blue participó, pero duró sólo hasta que el señor Braum les gritó que se durmieran, entonces todos los combatientes abandonaron el campo de batalla y se entregaron al mundo de los sueños. Sobre todo Gray, se acostó con una gran sensación de satisfacción, hacía tiempo que no se divertía tanto, menos con otras personas, estaba muy feliz. Se metió en su lecho con la esperanza de tener una noche tranquila y agradable, pero antes de que pudiera conciliar el sueño, sintió un bulto acomodándose junto a él, era Blue quien se arrimaba para dormir junto a él.

-¿Blue que haces? Hay mucho espacio para dormir ¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo aquí?

-Um um umbreon umbreon um um umbreon umbreon breon (Es para estar cerca del maestro y protegerlo, cuidaré de su pureza y castidad).

-Blue, Geralt dijo eso como broma, nadie va a hacerme nada, además no tienes que preocuparte de proteger mi pureza y castidad.

-¿Umbreon breon breon um um umbreon? (¿No quiere que su pureza y castidad sea protegida?).

-Buenas noches Blue- Gray lanzó un suspiro -duérmete y no molestes.

Los jóvenes no tardaron en quedarse dormidos. Era una tranquila noche de luna llena, había una brisa suave y fría que anunciaba el próximo cambio de estación, las hojas de los árboles caían ayudadas por el viento formando colchones que en los días siguientes serían usados por los pokémon para jugar. Sólo había paz y silencio, no había nada más que hacer que dormir, y todos cumplían con este deber menos Carmín.

La joven se daba vueltas en su lecho incapaz de conciliar el sueño, su mente no podía estar calmada, se sentía triste y herida. Nadie lo había notado pues había disimulado su estado de ánimo muy bien y ahora se estaba preguntando si ocultar sus sentimientos había sido lo mejor. Tenía demasiadas ganas de recibir un abrazo reconfortante, pero no había nadie para dárselo, era en noches como esta en las que echaba de menos a su madre, pero no había nada que hacer, tiempo atrás una enfermedad se la había llevado. La castaña recordaba claramente la tristeza que sintió en el momento de su partida y la sensación de vacío, el sentimiento de que algo faltaba en su vida, con el tiempo había terminado por acostumbrarse, pero ocasionalmente volvían esos fantasmas a su mente.

Por desgracia para ella, cada vez que se entristecía, aunque fuera por una razón muy pequeña, surgía el recuerdo de su madre, haciendo que se entristeciera aún más. Sin embargo en ocasiones, esos mismos recuerdos también podían reconfortarla. Su madre era una mujer muy alegre y con un gran sentido del humor, trataba de imaginar cómo se burlaría de ella si supiera que estaba triste porque un chico le había dicho enana plana, le parecía gracioso pensarlo.

Aunque la intención de Gray no era decirle enana plana, si Carmín hubiera tomado sus palabras en un sentido más literal, hubiera entendido que lo que él quería decir era que comparada con Shell, era demasiado pequeña, joven y poco desarrollada. El muchacho no tenía mala intención, sólo quería evitar que tratara de imitar a Shell, ya tenía suficiente con una, lamentablemente no tuvo mucho tacto al decirlo. En general el tacto es algo que se desarrolla al tratar con gente, Gray tuvo tan poco contacto con otras personas que no pudo desarrollarlo, a veces podía decir cosas muy desagradables pero siempre era sin intención, a diferencia de Geralt que cuando decía algo desagradable lo hacía con malicia

Carmín presintiendo que no podría dormirse en un buen rato, consideró que era una pérdida de tiempo estar acostada intentándolo, así que decidió levantarse y salir a caminar esperando que eso le trajera sueño y paz a su mente. Se levantó sigilosamente, se abrigó, amarró su cabello en la coleta que siempre usaba y salió sin despertar a nadie, eso sí, antes de salir se llevó la pokebola de su beautifly consigo, por si acaso, ser precavida no tenía nada de malo.

Afuera soplaba el viento frío, el cielo estaba despejado, no había ni una nube que opacara el brillo de las estrellas o de la luna, se veía hermoso, pero esto no era suficiente para que Carmín pudiera apartar de su cabeza el recuerdo de su madre. Pensaba en lo lindo que sería ver aquel cielo estrellado junto a ella, pero no, no debía pensar en eso, sacudió la cabeza y se palmeó las mejillas, no era momento de estar triste, así que comenzó a caminar por los alrededores.

Unos rojos ojos la observaban, pero ella se mantenía tranquila, era sólo un hoot hoot. Escuchó un chillido agudo y un tanto espeluznante, pero esto no fue suficiente para espantarla, ella sabía que era un zubat. El crujir de los troncos delataba la presencia de un spinarak y las sombras nebulosas que de vez en cuando se veían flotar tal vez eran algunos gastly o hunter. No había nada en el bosque que pudiera asustarla, hacía tiempo que había perdido el miedo, recordó el estricto entrenamiento como exorcista pokémon que tuvo que pasar para superarlo, más de una vez la dejaron en el bosque abandonada en la noche para que buscara sola el camino a casa (en realidad habían evaluadores vigilándola ocultos en la cercanía, pero ella no lo sabía). La primera vez había sido horrible, tuvo tanto miedo que se quedó llorando toda la noche acurrucada junto a un árbol, ya habían pasado bastantes años desde entonces.

Pensar en eso, la hizo sentir mejor, más poderosa, más confiada. Ella, aquella niña llorona y miedosa había superado cada prueba que le habían impuesto, ahora ya era toda una exorcista pokémon. Le faltaba sólo cumplir la mayoría de edad para estar lista. Se sintió alegre, estos pensamientos al parecer apartaron a su madre de su mente, o tal vez no, porque de pronto se detuvo impactada, frente a ella, había una mujer de cabellos largos anaranjados, figura delgada, piel de un blanco fantasmagórico y rostro fino. Carmín quedó helada y comenzó a temblar, había entrenado para superar cualquier clase de dificultad, pero nada la había preparado para esto, frente a ella estaba su madre muerta.

Trató de calmarse, quizás era sólo una ilusión creada por la luz de la luna, pero se veía demasiado real para serlo. La mujer hizo un gesto con la mano como ordenándole que se fuera, pero Carmín no hizo caso, ni siquiera pareció reaccionar, estaba demasiado impactada, entonces dio un paso al frente, la mujer retrocedió un paso, se acercó un poco más pero la mujer se alejó, retrocedió unos pasos más y salió corriendo.

Al alejarse el espectro Carmín pareció recuperar el juicio, no tenía idea de qué había sido aquello, pero definitivamente su madre no era, ella misma había visto su alma irse cuando murió, de hecho aquella fue la primera vez que vio un alma, ese fue el inicio de su carrera como exorcista pokémon. Tampoco podía ser que hubiera regresado, a pesar de morir joven, su madre murió en paz y tranquilidad, no tenía razones para volver. Aquello que vio debió ser una ilusión, tal vez creada por alguien de malas intenciones, pero fuera lo que fuera, no lo iba a dejar en eso, nadie iba a jugar con un recuerdo tan importante y salirse sin castigo, así que comenzó a perseguir a la ilusión que aún no se perdía de vista.

Corrió tras aquella mujer con el rostro de su madre, la siguió entre la espesura del bosque, se internó entre los árboles alejándose cada vez más y más de la cabaña, por momentos parecía que la perdía de vista, entonces aceleraba y la volvía a ver, esto siguió así hasta que los árboles acabaron de golpe. La figura se detuvo en un claro, se veía tranquila y en buen estado, al contrario de Carmín que estaba casi sin aliento por la persecución. El espectro miró a la muchacha sin expresión alguna y extendió sus brazos hacia ella, parecía estar invitándola a acercarse, Carmín dudó un momento, pero finalmente decidió olvidar sus temores y lanzarse contra ella, tenía que descubrir que era aquello, y si la cosa se ponía peligrosa tenía a su beautifly para defenderse, como exorcista pokémon no podía echarse atrás.

Caminó con paso firme hacia la misteriosa mujer, no faltaba mucho para llegar hasta ella cuando algo saltó y detuvo su avance, entonces aquella cosa emitió un fuerte resplandor que la encegueció. La chica se cubrió la cara con los brazos tratando de proteger su vista, retrocedió algunos pasos hasta que tropezó y cayó, entonces la luz se apagó. Luego de algunos segundos Carmín recuperó poco a poco la vista y vio que frente a ella había un umbreon.

El umbreon que estaba frente a Carmín no tenía ninguna actitud agresiva ni amenazante, pero la vigilaba atentamente, en eso escuchó una voz familiar a sus espaldas.

-Ay Carmín, de la que te acabas de salvar -la muchacha volteó la vista.

-¡Capa Gris! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ayudando a quien lo necesita como siempre, esta vez de veras que estabas en problemas, si Red no te detiene ya serías historia.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?

-Mira detrás de Red.

La muchacha se incorporó y caminó algunos pasos hasta ponerse junto al umbreon, entonces miró detrás de él y se sobresaltó. Detrás del pokémon había un precipicio que no había visto antes, si hubiera seguido caminando derecho hubiera caído al vacío y lo más probable es que hubiera muerto.

-Co… ¿Cómo? Pero si este precipicio no estaba antes, aquí había un claro y había una mujer parada en el medio esperándome.

-Ah, ¿Entonces eso era lo que veías? -Carmín lo miró con cara de pregunta- pareces confundida, creo que lo entenderás mejor si miras hacia allá.

Apuntó hacia una figura que estaba flotando encima del precipicio, en el lugar en el que debería haber estado la mujer que había visto Carmín, había un pokémon, este tenía el cuerpo violeta y la cabeza rosada y de su frente salía un extraño humo rosado,

-Bien Carmín, permíteme presentarte a Musharna. Es un pokémon psíquico muy dormilón, puedo decirte que pasa la mayor parte de su vida durmiendo, aunque este que ves aquí está bien despierto. Ahora fíjate en ese humo que le sale de la frente, se llama humo onírico, a musharna le sirve para defenderse, ese humo crea ilusiones, normalmente son ilusiones feas, desagradables o aterradoras que hacen que sus posibles depredadores se alejen espantados, cualquier cosa que hayas visto, lo más probable es que fuera una ilusión creada por su humo.

-¿Pero porqué? ¿Por qué hizo eso conmigo? Yo no tenía intenciones de atacarlo, ni siquiera sabía que estaba aquí

-A este musharna lo conozco bien, es muy agresivo, de hecho hace un tiempo que está causando problemas por aquí, es responsable de algunos accidentes que han ocurrido, por suerte no han sido nada grave… Todavía. Pensaba atraparlo para ponerle fin a sus fechorías, pero ya ves que es bastante listo, se colocó encima de ese precipicio, Red no puede alcanzarlo allí, necesitaría un pokémon volador para poder capturarlo.

-¡Yo tengo uno! ¡Arche sal! -Liberó a su beautifly quien salió algo adormilada por ser tan tarde, pero aún así con buena disposición, si la liberaban a esa hora de la noche debía ser para algo importante.

-Wow, con eso podrías derrotarlo ¿Puedo confiarte esta tarea a ti?

-Claro, una exorcista pokémon no sólo se dedica a espantar espíritus malignos, también ayuda a quien lo necesite.

-Genial, muchas gracias, cuento contigo, y si tu pokémon se lastima puedes contar con Capa Gris, el curandero de los bosques.

* * *

 **Por poco y no subo, ando con la cabeza en la luna, llevo tres días acostándome a la 1 de la mañana por jugar videojuegos =_=, curioso, toda mi vida siendo la estudiante perfecta y obediente y ahora de adulta empiezo con estas cosas, uf. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, como dije, este arco de ahora es el momento para Carmín de brillar, nos leemos la otra semana, bye.**


	24. La batalla de Carmín

Mientras Carmín se enfrentaba a Musharna, los demás dormían plácidamente en la cabaña, con excepción Gray, quien se despertó con un pie en la cara que pertenecía a Shell. La morena era muy inquieta para dormir y entre tantas vueltas que se dio, terminó durmiendo chueca con sus extremidades apoyadas en el rostro de Gray. Él, bastante molesto trató de incorporarse, pero se le hizo algo difícil, Geralt lo tenía abrazado firmemente mientras dormía. Gastidiado pellizcó a ambos chicos despertándolos.

-¡Ay! ¡Gray que haces! -Se quejó Shell mientras se movía tratando de enderezarse, pero al mover su pierna golpeó accidentalmente a Geralt.

-Shell me pegaste… Mala… Esto es maltrato infantil.

-Hace rato que dejaste de ser un niño.

-Pero mi corazón es el de un infante.

-Si claro, más que maltrato infantil yo creo que sería maltrato animal.

-Igual es maltrato -el muchacho trató de gatear hasta donde estaba Shell, pero tropezó con el cuerpo de Gray- ¿Y este bulto? ¿Eres tú Gray? ¿Qué haces durmiendo tan cerca de mí? Sé que soy irresistible pero no es para tanto.

-La pregunta debería habértela hecho yo a ti, tú eras el que estaba durmiendo abrazado a mí.

-Ah… Tal vez… Es mi costumbre de dormir abrazando una almohada. Ahora no tenía ninguna para abrazar porque se las presté todas a ustedes, supongo que inconscientemente mientras dormía busqué algo que abrazar y tú eras lo que estaba a mano.

-Rebajado a la categoría de almohada, genial. Oye Shell, deja de patearme por favor, cielos, dormir con gente es complicado.

-Mi papá dice que cuando te casas, una de las cosas más difíciles que hay, es acostumbrarse a dormir con alguien -dijo Shell-. Supongo que la persona que se case conmigo la tendrá difícil, soy algo inquieta para dormir. Bueno ¿Dónde tiré mis cobijas? -Gateó en la oscuridad buscándolas y accidentalmente le apretó la cola a Blue quien chilló de dolor. El pokémon despertó asustado y confundido, así que hizo brillar los anillos que cubrían su piel para iluminar la estancia.

-¡Cielos! -Exclamó Geralt- tienes un pokémon que brilla, yo también quiero uno, así ir al baño en la noche no será tan terrible. Gray regálame a Blue.

-No, Blue es mío, además te sería imposible separarlo de mí. En todo caso, si quieres un pokémon que brille, no necesita ser un umbreon, cualquier pokémon eléctrico te sirve, le enseñas el movimiento destello y listo.

-Oigan -Shell observó la habitación algo preocupada- Carmín no está.

-Wah, tienes razón ¿Dónde se habrá metido esa enana? Es peligroso que ande perdida, podríamos pisarla.

-No es gracioso Geralt ¡Carmiiiiin! ¡Carmiiiin! ¿Dónde estás?

-Quizás fue al baño, ya sabes, el baño está fuera de la casa. Tiene que salir para ir a hacer sus necesidades, esperémosla un rato.

Asintieron y aguardaron, pero Carmín no regresó, Shell fue a verla al baño y descubrió con horror que no estaba por ningún lado. Ahora sí comenzaron a preocuparse, despertaron al señor Braum e iniciaron una búsqueda por los alrededores.

En el precipicio mientras tanto, musharna y Arche estaban frente a frente, listos para iniciar la batalla en cualquier momento y quien hizo el primer movimiento fue musharna atacando con psicoonda, el ataque fue rápido y sigiloso por lo que la beautifly no pudo evitarlo.

-¡Arche! ¡Tranquila no te desesperes! Mantén la calma, sé que está oscuro y no ves bien, pero no te fíes de tus ojos, siente las vibraciones, para algo tienes tus antenas.

La pokémon se calmó y cerró los ojos, tal como dijo su entrenadora se quedó quieta atenta a las vibraciones, no sentía nada raro, nada de movimiento, entonces fue golpeada por musharna, por suerte casi no causó daño, musharna no es un pokémon que se destaque por sus ataques físicos. El pokémon intentó hacer algo parecido a una embestida pero no le resultó bien, la beautifly salió indemne, pero esto demostró que no era buena idea mantener los ojos cerrados en esta batalla, su oponente era muy sigiloso, un experto en atacar sin hacer ruido.

-Rayos, bien Arche, mejor atacamos, no hay mejor defensa que el ataque ¡Usa viento plateado!

La mariposa aleteó creando unas hermosas ondas plateadas que se dirigieron a Musharna, iban a impactar de lleno en su objetivo, pero justo antes de que lo golpeara, chocaron con una barrera invisible que las devolvió contra la beautifly recibiendo ella el daño. Musharna había usado pantalla luz.

-¡Arche! ¿Estás bien?

-Beau...

-Rayos, no pensé que conociera ese ataque, de acuerdo, eso es pantalla luz, refleja los ataques, pero sólo los especiales, si lo atacas con tu embestida que es un ataque físico deberías poder dañarlo.

La beautifly aceptó la idea y se lanzó en picada contra el pokémon psíquico, pero este comenzó a emitir su humo onírico en grandes cantidades, llenando el lugar de una neblina rosada. Nada de esto disuadió a Arche, quien siguió recto directo hacia su oponente, pero entonces donde estaba musharna de pronto apareció un murkrow, al verlo Arche se sintió aterrorizada, desde el día en que conocieron a Gray y tuvieron ese accidente con esos pájaros, no podía verlos, volaba a esconderse en su pokebola cada vez que escuchaba sus graznidos

La pokémon salió despavorida del humo onírico, cuando tomó cierta distancia vio sorprendida que no había ningún murkrow en las cercanías, sólo estaba musharna, quien la miraba con una sonrisa perversa.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Parece que el humo de Musharna asustó a tu pokémon, cada vez que entre en la nube rosada que lo rodea, verá sus peores miedos y pesadillas. Le va a costar mucho atacar a Musharna de cerca a menos que milagrosamente supere sus miedos.

-Rayos, si lo ataco de lejos con viento plateado va a reflejar el ataque, si trato de cerca con embestida la va a asustar ¿Qué hago? ¡Ah ya sé!

-Arche usa paralizador.

La pokémon obedeció, voló encima de musharna y comenzó a aletear liberando un polvo amarillo que dejó paralizado a musharna, la beautifly voló en círculos celebrando. Ahora que su enemigo estaba paralizado, iba a ser más fácil derrotarlo, pero de pronto comenzó a sentirse mal, se le acalambraron los músculos y moverse comenzó a hacerse difícil.

-¿Qué pasó? Si pareciera que Arche está paralizada.

-Seguramente lo está, parece que musharna tiene la habilidad especial sincronía. Cualquier problema de estado que le causes, lo adquirirá tu pokémon, así que, al paralizar a musharna, Arche también se paraliza. Temo decirte que parece que cada cosa que haces empeora la situación.

-¡Ya sé! ¡No tienes que restregármelo en la cara! ¡Soy una inútil, torpe, tonta, enana y plana!

Capa gris le puso la mano en la cabeza y le dio una caricia reconfortante revolviéndole el pelo.

-Cálmate, no todo es tan gris como parece. Primero, separa las cosas, ser inútil o torpe no tiene nada que ver con ser enana o plana. Los defectos físicos no se pueden solucionar, pero todo lo demás sí, si quieres y trabajas duro. Segundo, me parece que no estás muy centrada en la batalla ¿Tienes algún problema?

-Esto… No nada… Bueno tal vez sí pero… No quiero hablar de eso…

-Bueno da lo mismo, aparta eso de tu cabeza, no dejes que tus emociones interfieran en tus actividades. Tú estás aquí y ahora, en una batalla pokémon, más allá de eso no hay nada, eres tú y tu batalla, eres poderosa, eres capaz, cualquier otro problema, no importa ¿Entendido?

-Sí…

-Bien, eso espero, ahora… En tercer lugar, una exorcista pokémon… No… Más bien una entrenadora pokémon, debería estar preparada para cualquier situación, pero parece que este no es el caso. Por suerte para ti, yo sí vine preparado, llama a tu pokémon.

-Arche ven aquí.

La pokémon voló lenta y dificultosamente hacia su entrenadora y se posó en sus manos, entonces capa gris buscó algo en el bolso que siempre llevaba consigo y sacó una baya zreza, se la dio de comer a la beautifly quien de inmediato recuperó su movilidad.

-¿Ves que no todo está tan mal? Te recomiendo llevar bayas contigo, nunca sabes cuándo te sacarán de un aprieto, ahora veamos ¿Cómo derrotamos a este musharna? Debe haber algo que todavía no intentamos.

-¡Ya lo tengo! Arche usa hilo de seda.

La beautifly emprendió el vuelo dirigiéndose hacia la parte de arriba de Musharna, acercándose lo más posible sin entrar en el rango de alcance del humo onírico, entonces lanzó su hilo de seda. El pokémon podría haberlo esquivado de no haber estado paralizado por lo que fue blanco fácil. Enredado en esta pegajosa cuerda su velocidad se redujo y su movilidad quedó aún más restringida, pero para un pokémon que prácticamente no realiza ataques físicos como él, esto no debía ser algo tan grave. Se preparaba para lanzar una psicoonda cuando Carmín dio una nueva orden.

-Arche no sueltes el hilo y vuela en círculos.

La pokémon comenzó a volar trazando círculos, como tenía musharna agarrado por el hilo este fue arrastrado con ella, sus vueltas al principio eran lentas pero poco a poco iban adquiriendo velocidad, tantos giros comenzaron a marear a musharna, entonces la beautifly paró en seco esperando una nueva orden.

-Usa viento plateado ahora.

Las alas de la mariposa comenzaron a agitarse y brillantes ondas plateadas se formaron dirigiéndose hacia su oponente, el cual estaba tan mareado que no podía defenderse y por ello recibió el impacto directamente.

-Sigue así no pares.

Arche obedeció y continuó lanzando ataques, musharna se estaba debilitando rápidamente, logró recuperarse del mareo y se disponía a utilizar pantalla de luz pero Carmín lo advirtió a tiempo.

-Arche detente -la beautifly cesó el aletear de sus alas y aguardó muy atenta, aún mantenía sujeto a musharna con su hilo de seda- no le queda mucho, un ataque más y lo acabas ¡Embístelo!

Musharna al escuchar aquella orden comenzó a emitir su humo onírico para defenderse del siguiente ataque, pero Carmín ya había pensado en eso.

-Arche, jálalo hacia ti.

La pokémon obedeció y tiró del hilo sacando a musharna de la nube de humo onírico y aprovechándose del impulso que le dio, potenció su embestida. Este último ataque fue demasiado para el agotado musharna quien quedó debilitado, dejó de flotar y cayó quedando suspendido en el aire por el hilo de seda que Arche en ningún momento soltó.

-Bien hecho -Decía Carmín brincando de alegría- esa batalla estuvo estupenda. Arche estuviste genial, la próxima vez que retemos a Shell vamos a probar esta estrategia, seguro barremos el piso con ella, ahora trae a ese pokémon acá.

La beautifly voló hacia su entrenadora y depositó a su presa en el suelo junto a ella. El musharna, trató de moverse pero estaba atado y no tenía suficiente energía para flotar, posó sus ojos asustados primero en Carmín y luego en capa gris. Pero en cuanto vio al hombre, su mirada de miedo se convirtió en furia, se arrastró hasta sus pies y comenzó a golpearlo como pudo con su diminuta trompa sin causar daño alguno.

-Ay amigo, sigues resentido. Por favor, trata de entender, lo que hice fue lo mejor, tal vez no lo parezca ahora, pero si las cosas hubieran seguido como estaban, al final todos se hubieran lamentado.

Se agachó y sujetó al pokémon entre sus brazos, este comenzó a agitarse vigorosamente, esto soltó el hilo que lo ataba y con sus extremidades libres logró liberarse de sus manos, saltó y corrió a esconderse detrás de Carmín gruñendo con rabia.

-¿Qué le pasa a este musharna? Tiene algo contigo, no me digas que le hiciste algo malo, te está mirando con odio ¿Qué le hiciste?

-A él directamente nada.

-¿Directamente? Entonces directa o indirectamente le hiciste algo ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes? No me digas que me estabas utilizando para capturar a este pokémon -Carmín adquirió un tono agresivo.

-¡Nada de eso! ¡No saques conclusiones precipitadas! Está bien… Te lo diré todo, te lo mereces, después de esta batalla ya me demostraste que vales la pena y que serás útil.

-¿Esto era una prueba?

-Más o menos, no tenía pensado que fuera una prueba, sólo necesitaba ayuda con el musharna, pero sirvió para probarte, ahora te lo contaré todo, toma a musharna y sígueme.

* * *

 **Un capítulo que llega un poquito tarde pero sigue siendo jueves. Espero les haya gustado y prepárense porque el capítulo que sigue es sumamente interesante, ya lo verán. Hasta la otra semana, nos leemos, bye.**


	25. La Misión de Capa Gris

Carmín comenzó a caminar con musharna detrás de ella. Ambos siguieron a Capa Gris y a su umbreon, quienes los guiaron por el borde del risco hasta una bajada entre las rocas, era una especie de escalera bastante rústica y dispareja que parecía haber sido tallada a base de puñetazos, quizás fue construida por geodude. Bajaron por allí hasta el oscuro fondo del risco, una vez en ese lugar Capa Gris comenzó a hablar:

-Bueno por donde empiezo, hay mucho que decir… Tal vez es mejor si empezamos por lo más básico, si eso será lo mejor. Primero que todo, supongo que sabes lo que es la energía vital -Carmín lo miró sorprendida-. Como exorcista pokémon deberías saberlo, pero de todos modos te haré un repaso. La energía vital es lo mismo que la energía espiritual, es una capa de energía que rodea a las almas y las mantiene unidas a sus cuerpos, cuando el cuerpo se deteriora mucho y ya no es capaz de sujetar el alma, esta se va, la energía se libera y la persona o pokémon muere. De esta energía vital se alimentan los lampent, los litwicks y los chandelure, normalmente esperan a que las criaturas mueran naturalmente para consumir esta energía, pero también pueden extraerla de individuos vivos aunque no es lo usual. Si sacan toda la energía la víctima muere, por eso se dice vulgarmente que estos pokémon comen almas.

-Es espeluznante, y pensar que Gray tiene un lampent -Carmín se sacudió por un escalofrío.

-No te preocupes, como dije no suelen hacer esas cosas, un lampent no es algo que debas temer, a quien si deberías temer es a Noxor.

-¿Quién?

-Noxor es un tipo malo, ha estado recolectando energía vital desde hace bastante tiempo causando toda clase de daños. Para este propósito utiliza las técnicas más variadas variadas que te puedas imaginar, en la mayoría de los casos usa pokémon para estos fines siniestros. Le he estado siguiendo la pista para detener sus planes

Mientras hablaban continuaban caminado por el fondo de piedra del risco, ahí abajo estaba muy oscuro, por eso Red hizo brillar sus anillos iluminando el lugar. No había nada interesante que ver ahí abajo, sólo rocas y algunas hierbas que trataban de abrirse paso en ese terreno tan agreste. De pronto, la muchacha se fijó que de entre todas las rocas había unas que eran inusuales, había un piedra redonda, blanca y plana rodeada de un círculo de piedras esféricas. Era un altar de piedra muy semejante al que vieron en el incidente del kangaskhan, con la diferencia de que este estaba roto.

-¡Es igual al que vimos en el bosque de célebi!- Exclamó Carmín.

-Sí, había otro ahí, seguro que también planeaba usarlo para la recolección de energía. Noxor se encarga de que toda la energía que recolecta se deposite en estos altares de piedra. Hay varios en toda la región, estos la envían a algún lugar en específico, para algún propósito que todavía estoy investigando. Lo bueno es que una vez que rompes estos altares, ya no sirven para la recolección. Me he pasado los últimos meses tras la pista de Noxor y su hipno buscando los altares y destruyéndolos, ese que mencionaste en el bosque de célebi ya lo eliminé. Por suerte parece que no alcanzó a ser utilizado -Carmín recordó la aventura que tuvieron ahí, si el altar no llegó ser usado fue gracias a ellos- Por desgracia Noxor descubrió que hay otros métodos además de los altares de piedra para recolectar energía, y ahí entra en escena el espectro que vieron en la aldea Lucero.

-¿Ese espectro estaba recolectando energía?

-Claro, ese ser infringía dolor y absorbía la energía que se liberaba con ello, luego la enviaba a algún lugar, cumplía la misma función que los altares de piedra. Son más complicados de manejar que el antiguo método, por el hecho de que son capaces de defenderse, pero gracias a ti, ahora sé que son vulnerables a los procedimientos de exorcismo, esto hará más fácil la situación para Kein y yo.

-¿Eres aliado de Kein?

-¿Eh? Si, hace bastante tiempo que cooperamos juntos. Él me ha ayudado bastante en la destrucción de los altares de piedra. Es un luchador poderoso con un gran poder espiritual, lamentablemente también es bastante inmaduro e irresponsable, le falta disciplina y tiene cierta debilidad por las mujeres. Esto hace que a menudo pierda de vista los objetivos ¡Ay ese muchacho! -Capa gris se tomaba la cabeza con las manos-. Me causa tantos dolores de cabeza, lo peor es que es tan terco, le decía yo que había algo anormal en la aldea Lucero y sus alrededores, pero él dale con que eran los pokémon fantasmas. Al final quien tenía razón era yo. En serio, a veces me dan ganas de estrangularlo, le pido que nos reunamos a una hora y él se pierde. También cada noche me esfuerzo por preparar una comida decente para los dos y él se va por ahí a coquetear con alguna muchacha y cuando regresa dice "no, ya comí", y claro cuando no preparo nada para él llega preguntando que hay de comer. Es tan desconsiderado y además desordenado ¡Lo peor es que se mete en mis cosas y me las pierde!…. ¡Ah!

Carmín lo miraba algo incómoda, Capa gris estaba actuando como una esposa que se queja de su marido, pero lo que le llamaba la atención es que al parecer estaban viviendo juntos.

-¿Vives con él?

-Más que vivir, diría que acampo con él, no tenemos casa, dormimos donde se pueda, ahora que viene el invierno estamos pensando en conseguir una carpa, ya no podemos seguir a la intemperie. En fin, él es mi aliado en la lucha contra Noxor, a pesar de sus defectos es un poderoso exorcista pokémon, contar con su ayuda ha sido muy bueno, pero Noxor planea algo grande y creo que esto podría escaparse de nuestras manos, por lo que se hace necesario buscar ayuda. Entonces me dio por pensar en ti y en tus amigos.

-¿Nosotros?

-Si, después de ver como exorcizaste a ese monstruo en la aldea Lucero decidí que podrías sernos de ayuda, por favor, préstanos tu poder.

-Bueno… Creo que sí podría ayudar pero… No se… ¿Puedo confiar en ti? Es decir, eres un completo desconocido -En eso el musharna comenzó a agitarse molesto- Ah cierto, todavía no me dices que tiene que ver este musharna en esta historia.

-Ah sí. Pues ese chico es uno de los muchos musharnas y munnas que vivían aquí antes, hasta que Noxor decidió que este era un buen lugar para hacer un altar de piedra. Obligó a los musharnas a cooperar con él, amenazándolos con acabar con ellos, así que se encargaron de recolectar energía vital de la gente dormida con el movimiento comesueños. Bueno, yo obviamente no me podía quedar de brazos cruzados, así un día cualquiera, Red y yo vinimos y destruimos la piedra. Cuando Noxor se enteró de esto castigó a los pokémon, aunque ellos no tenían la culpa. Los dejó en bastante mal estado, no sé si alguno murió, de todos modos los capturó a todos, luego me parece que los repartió entre sus súbditos. De entre todos los pokémon, el único que se salvó vaya a saber porqué milagro fue este musharna, él me culpa a mí por lo que ocurrió y me odia por eso. Desde entonces vive aquí absolutamente sólo protegiendo las ruinas del altar, tal vez cree que si cuida el lugar Noxor lo perdonará algún día y liberará a sus amigos. En serio que lo lamento por él -El hombre dio un suspiro-. Desde entonces ha estado causando problemas .

El musharna por alguna razón se mostró indignado y mostró su descontento con Capa Gris dándole muchos golpes suaves. Para sorpresa suya el pokémon luego caminó hacia el altar de piedra y le dio suaves patadas. Cualquier clase de ataque físico que quisiera hacer era demasiado débil .

-¿Qué significa eso? -Preguntó Carmín.

-Que el altar de piedra no le importa en lo más mínimo, quiere decirnos que él no está aquí para proteger el lugar.

-¿Entonces porqué está aquí y causa tantos problemas?

En eso el pokémon se quedó quieto y comenzó a mirar a Carmín a los ojos. La muchacha se estremeció un poco, era una sensación muy rara, parecía como si musharna intentara mirar dentro de su alma. Se estableció una especie de conexión psíquica entre ambos, de pronto eran sólo ella y el musharna, no había nada ni nadie más en el mundo. Todos sus pensamientos se aquietaron y el corazón de musharna penetró en ella, sintió lo que él sentía y la verdad se reveló ante sus ojos. Entonces como poseída por una entidad externa, Carmín comenzó a caminar hacia un rincón entre las rocas, ignorando a Capa Gris pasó delante de él y se agachó a observar lo que parecía una roca ovalada. El hombre algo confundido se acercó a ella seguido de su umbreon que iluminó el camino a su alrededor. Cuando llegaron junto a la muchacha, la luz de Red reveló que lo que ella estaba observando era un huevo rosado decorado con flores violetas.

-Esto era lo que musharna estaba tratando de proteger -dijo Carmín muy seria-. El último huevo de la camada, el que no alcanzó a eclosionar, musharna no se puede ir hasta que se asegure de que este huevo estará bien -El musharna se acercó y apoyó una de sus patas en Carmín- y él quiere que yo sea quien cuide del pequeño. Musharna cree en mí y quiere confiarme el futuro de este huevo. No te preocupes, cuidaré de él, puedes confiar en mí, ahora puedes irte tranquilo.

El musharna lanzó un grito de alegría y comenzó a flotar a poca altura alejándose lentamente.

-Así que eso era…-Dijo Capa gris algo asombrado.

Carmín entonces tomó el huevo y tal vez sería por coincidencia o el huevo reaccionó al contacto con sus manos pero comenzó a brillar y a cambiar de forma. Aparecieron cuatro patas y una trompa pequeña, el diseño rosado con flores violetas no se modificó y apareció frente a ellos un pokémon ¡Un munna había nacido!

-Jeje, bienvenido al mundo-dijo Carmín con el pokémon entre sus brazos, comenzó a examinarlo con cuidado- pareces estar sano, que bien… ¿Eh? Espera… Con que eres una chica, que linda, bien ya decidí como te llamaré, a partir de hoy te llamarás Nunu.

-¿Munna? -La munna la miró con curiosidad, no parecía entender mucho, recién había llegado al mundo.

-Bueno Carmín, felicidades por tu nuevo pokémon, supongo que la aventura de hoy acabó, es tarde y creo que deberías regresar a casa, todos deben estar preocupados por ti.

-¡AH tienes razón! ¡Debo irme! -Salió corriendo seguida de su beautifly que aún no regresaba a su pokebola.

-¿Cuento contigo para ayudarme? -Gritó Capa gris mientras la veía alejarse.

-De acuerdo, ya me dirás que tengo que hacer, confiaré en ti.

-¡Gracias! ¡No te arrepentirás lo prometo!

Carmín subió la rudimentaria escalera de piedra lo más deprisa que pudo y se internó en el bosque buscando el camino a la cabaña del señor Braum. Estaba en eso cuando vio una conocida figura, alta y delgada, con el cabello gris con un pikachu y un umbreon a sus lados

-¡Gray!

-¡Carmín!

El muchacho volteó a verla y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Este gesto animó mucho a Carmín, estaba feliz de saber que Gray se había preocupado por ella. Entonces comenzó a correr hacia él, ansiosa por abrazarlo, por hacerle saber que estaba bien, que también estaba feliz de volver a verlo, que lo que más deseaba era sentir un abrazo suyo, estar con él y jamás volver a separarse. Todos estos pensamientos pasaron por su mente mientas corría con los ojos cerrados, esperando lanzarse a los brazos de aquel que amaba. Entonces unos brazos la rodearon y la abrazaron firmemente, pero no eran los brazos de Gray.

-¡Carmiiiiin! -Sollozaba Shell apretándola con fuerza- Estás bien ¡Me tenías enferma de preocupada! ¡Ya temía que te fuera a pasar algo! Pero estás bien, no sabes cuánto me alegro.

-Shell -Carmín luchaba por apartarse del excesivamente cálido abrazo- Estoy bien, cálmate no me apretes tanto -Se separó de ella con esfuerzo y trató de acercarse a Gray, pero Shell la volvió a coger y la abrazó de nuevo.

-No creas que te dejaré acercarte a Gray tan fácil -le susurró Shell al oído.

-¿Con que muy preocupada por mí eh? -Respondió Carmín con mirada agresiva.

En realidad de todos, fue Shell la que estuvo más preocupada por Carmín, pero una vez encontrada y pasada la emergencia, volvió a ser su enemiga en amores.

-¡Enanaaaaaa! -Geralt llegó y abrazó a Carmín también-¡Estás bien, me alegro tanto, tenía miedo de pisarte!

-Cállate Geralt

Carmín estaba de verdad fastidiada, pero aún faltaba más, en eso llegó el señor Braum y agarró a los tres muchachos con su fuerza descomunal, los levantó del suelo en un cálido y asfixiante abrazo.

-Carmiiiiiiin -lloraba el hombre- Estás bieeeeeeeeeen, me preocupaste tanto, waaaaaaaaa.-

Después de todo ese recibimiento, Carmín aún quería su abrazo de parte de Gray. Cuando por fin la soltaron, miró al muchacho pero la sonrisa de su rostro ya había desaparecido, sólo quedaba el alivio en su mirada. Mantenía la distancia y su habitual actitud fría de siempre, no era muy bueno en esta clase de cosas emotivas.

-Estás bien, me alegro, nos preocupaste….Y bueno… Ahora vamos a casa ¿No?

Carmín no estaba conforme con esto, ella quería algo más, quería que Gray demostrara su preocupación de una forma más cercana, quería sentir su afecto. Por eso, la muchacha llena de decisión caminó hacia él, lo mínimo que esperaba era un abrazo. Pero entonces al acercarse al peligris, la pequeña munna que llevaba en sus brazos y que nadie notó por la emoción del reencuentro, comenzó a agitarse llena de miedo. Recién nacida y ya le afectaba el aura oscura que rodeaba a Gray, entonces siguiendo su instinto liberó el primer humo onírico de su vida.

El lugar se llenó de la neblina rosa, todos estaban confundidos sin saber que iba a pasar, entonces Gray lanzó un grito desgarrador y cayó al suelo aterrado. Paralizado del miedo observaba a un enorme hipno. Su aspecto era un tanto etéreo, pero era espeluznante, sus ojos eran la parte que más clara se veía y denotaban maldad pura.

-Gray cálmate, es sólo una ilusión creada por el humo onírico de Nunu.

Pero Gray no reaccionaba, era incapaz de moverse, Blue que estaba a su lado se puso en posición de ataque, todos su pelos estaban erizados y temblaba nervioso. Demon observaba sin mostrar emoción alguna pero se mantenía alerta. entonces el fantasmal hipno comenzó a correr alejándose, todos observaron esta conducta algo extrañados. De pronto la estructura de la ilusión comenzó a cambiar y comenzó a proyectarse como si fuera una película, el hipno corría por un bosque neblinoso y desconocido, todos veían esto extrañados, luego comenzó a apreciarse otra figura más que estaba persiguiendo al hipno, era un hombre seguido de su flareon.

-¡No! ¡Detente! -Gritaba Gray- ¡No sigas, vas a morir!

Pero las figuras no parecían escucharlo, continuaron su camino sin titubear. Repentinamente, algo atravesó el pecho del hombre, la sangre comenzó a correr manchando sus ropas, cayó de rodillas y luego se desplomó en el suelo. El flareon comenzó a llorar desesperado y a gritar por ayuda, se acercó a su amigo moribundo y derramó lágrimas sobre su cuerpo. Sus lamentos eran fuertes y llenos de dolor, oírlo te partía el corazón, las chicas no pudieron evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran ante esta escena tan triste. La neblina pareció volverse más densa ocultando la escena, volviéndola difusa hasta que la ilusión desapareció y todo quedó como si nada hubiera pasado.

Todos se vieron algo afectados ante esta ilusión creada por munna, pero nada comparado a como estaba Gray. El muchacho estaba impactado, yacía inmóvil con los ojos inundados de lágrimas, Blue a su lado parecía tan alterado como él.

-Otra vez… Ese sueño… Otra vez….

-¿Gray? -Carmín no se acercó por miedo a que munna lanzara nuevamente su humo-Ese… ¿Ese es el sueño que a veces te hace despertar llorando?

Repentinamente Demon dio un brinco y se puso frente Gary, parecía muy alterado, las chispas saltaban de sus mejillas.

-¡Pikaa pika pikachu, pikachu pika piiiii pika chuuuuu! (¡Quien es el hombre de la ilusión! ¡Responde!).

-No se…

-Pika, pikachu chuuuuu, pipipi, pika pika pika pikachu (¡Ese hombre solía estar con Alicia! ¡Debo saber quién es!).

-E… ¿El hombre de mis sueños está relacionado con tu antigua entrenadora?

Ahora todos quedaron perplejos. Esta era la primera pista que tenían en todo el viaje sobre el pasado de Demon, el pokémon se veía furioso, parecía estar dispuesto a atacar a Gray si no recibía una respuesta que lo satisficiera. Blue viendo el potencial peligro en el que estaba su entrenador, se interpuso entre ellos y gruñó a Demon,

-Umbreon um um umbron umbroen (Deja al maestro en paz, él no sabe nada todavía) Um um umbreon breooooon um umbreon(Las respuestas llegarán a su debido tiempo, ya te lo prometí).

El pikachu hizo un gesto de desprecio y le dio la espalda molesto. Ahora sí Gray quedó muy confundido. Sabía que había algo entre Blue y Demon pero no sabía qué, con esto la situación se hacía más misteriosa aún ¿Llegaría algún día a saber cuál era la conexión entre esos dos pokémon?

* * *

 **Perdón por la demora, el inicio de mes es horriblemente ocupado y coincidió con el jueves y no pude actualizar. Ahora con algo más de tiempo les dejo capítulo, aunque sea viernes. Espero que les haya parecido interesante, con esto avanzamos un poco más en los misterios de la trama y Capa Gris, el siguiente capítulo es un interludio antes del siguiente arco, nos leemos la otra semana espero que un día Jueves. Bye.**


	26. Confesión

Debido a la agitada noche que tuvieron con el extravío de Carmín, al día siguiente todos se levantaron agotados, pero no por esto evitaron las tareas diarias que debían hacer, aunque Gray Shell y Carmín eran invitados también cooperaron en estas labores. De todos modos no tenían nada más que hacer, así que trabajaron todos juntos y al ser tantas manos ayudando todo salió bastante rápido.

La tarde la tuvieron libre, por lo que cada quién tuvo tiempo de dedicarse a lo que quisiera. Así el señor Braum se puso a trabajar en algunas piezas musicales que estaba componiendo y en la decodificación de la canción secreta del libro de Gray, Carmín se dedicó a jugar con su nuevo pokémon y a intentar enseñarle algún ataque, Geralt y Shell fueron a pasear por ahí y Gray se dedicó a practicar con la flauta.

Sentado con la espalda apoyada en un árbol, el joven del sombrero deslizaba sus dedos por el instrumento, sacando sonidos inseguros aunque bastante bien encaminados, cada tanto equivocaba la nota y Blue que lo acompañaba se lo hacía notar aullando como perro a la luna, esto lo frustraba bastante pero también lo hacía intentarlo con más ganas. En verdad estaba interesado en aprender música y hasta donde había escuchado la flauta es uno de los instrumentos más fáciles de aprender, no podía fallar con eso.

-Le pones bastante empeño -dijo una voz junto a él, el muchacho volteó y pudo ver a Shell que lo observaba con interés- ¿Puedo acompañarte?

-Supongo. -La joven se sentó a su lado ligeramente apegada, ante esto Gray se alejó un poco mirándola con recelo.

-Oye, no es necesario que hagas eso, no te voy a atacar ni nada.

-Claro.

-Lo digo en serio, desde que tuvimos esa conversación el otro día he cambiado, prometo no volver a acosarte.

-¿SI? -la joven asintió.

Gray la miró a los ojos, ya la había visto mentir y por ello también sabía ahora como era cuando decía la verdad, así que le creyó y regresó a donde estaba arrimándose a su lado.

-Je… Cuando te acosaba te mantenías lejos y ahora que no lo hago te tomas confianzas y te apegas a mi lado, eres bastante gracioso.

-Lo siento -Gray se puso rojo y nuevamente tomó distancia.

-Ya ya, si no es tan grave. No necesitas ponerte así jaja -Le quitó su sombrero y comenzó a revolverle el pelo- Creo que a tu manera eres bastante lindo.

-Deja de hacer eso. Y no soy lindo, los hombres no son lindos .

Shell reía divertida por esta ocurrencia. Gray al parecer tenía lo que ella llamaba "tonto orgullo de hombre" y eso hacía que le dieran más ganas de molestarlo. Pronto sumó su otra mano a la tarea de revolverle el pelo. El pálido muchacho trataba de apartarla, se inclinó hacia atrás tratando de evitar las manos de Shell, hasta perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas. Como Shell estaba inclinada y apoyada ligeramente en él, también perdió el equilibrio y cayó encima suyo. Tras unos momentos Shell se levantó un poco y sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros, ante la vista de los intensos ojos negros de Gray comenzó a sentir mariposas en el estómago y calor en el rostro.

-¡Um umbreon um umbreon! (¡Vamos maestro usted puede!).

-¡Blue cállate! -Gray se puso colorado como un tomate.

-¿Qué dijo? -Preguntó Shell preocupada.

-Nada que necesites saber -dijo apartando la vista- y ¿No que ya no me ibas a acosar más?

-¡Esto no es acoso! ¡Fue un accidente! -Shell se incorporó rápidamente muy avergonzada.

-¿Con que así se llama ahora? -Gray también se sentó.

Ambos muchachos yacían sentados ahora con sus espaldas apoyadas contra el árbol, no se atrevían a mirarse a la cara, ni tampoco a dirigirse la palabra, por lo que siguió un incómodo silencio. En las cercanías comenzó a sonar un violín, tocaba una melodía cálida y acogedora, parecía una canción apropiada para la estación, expresaba el sentimiento de la naturaleza en su estado tranquilo y apacible, somnoliento y cambiante como el otoño. Un arpegio te hacía sentir el color rojo de las hojas, cayendo mecidas por el viento y como si la naturaleza respondiera a este canto, sopló una suave brisa que despojó a los árboles de algunas de sus hojas depositándolas sobre las cabezas de los muchachos.

-Que bonita melodía -dijo Gray- ¿El señor Braum está tocando?

-No, este es el estilo de Geralt, ese muchacho es digno hijo de un músico, casi un genio. Si no hubiera nacido en estas tierras tan abandonadas, yo creo que ya estaría tocando en una orquesta. La mayoría del tiempo parece un chiquillo molestoso, con una lengua más afilada que el aguijón de un beedrill, pero cuando comienza a tocar verdaderamente se transforma.

Luego de estas palabras siguió otro prolongado silencio. La música del violín adquirió ahora un tono romántico aún más calmado, el ambiente pareció transformarse una vez más. Blue se echó complacido y relajado y comenzó a agitar la cola al ritmo del violín. Gray por su parte si estaba cómodo o no, no lo demostró, se dedicó a mirar las hojas caer impasible. En cambio Shell estaba muy nerviosa, el cosquilleo que sentía en el estómago había aumentado, su corazón latía agitado y jugueteaba con sus manos sin saber qué hacer. Ella ya conocía esta sensación y estaba sorprendida, nunca creyó que volvería a sentir aquello.

Al igual que cuando era más joven, sentía las mismas cosas que en su adolescencia, el nerviosismo, la emoción, la ilusión, quizás la única diferencia es que ahora era capaz de pensar con más claridad que en aquel tiempo. En ese momento quería decir algo, pero no sabía qué, el silencio la estaba atormentando, era curioso, Gray siempre había sido callado, pero nunca le había molestado como ahora. Deseaba desesperadamente decir algo, lo que fuera, quería acercarse a él, pero no sabía muy bien cómo, entonces lo miró y de la forma más natural del mundo dijo:

-Gray tienes la cabeza llena de hojas -él volteó a verla.

-Tú también -dijo mientras se sacudía la cabeza.

-Espera, tienes una atorada por ahí, deja quitártela.

Shell se acercó, extendió su mano y quitó la hoja delicadamente, miró al joven a los ojos y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, estaban muy cerca el uno del otro ¿Porqué sus labios de pronto parecían tan tentadores? Blue los miraba expectante moviendo la cola a todo dar. Se miraban intensamente, el momento se congeló por segundos interminables hasta que algo los interrumpió.

-¿Munna? (¿Hola?).

Voltearon y ahí estaba la Munna de Carmín, mirándolos con sus ojillos curiosos. De pronto la criatura tomó aire y se infló, luego espiró dos nubes pequeñas y compactas que impactaron cada una en la cara de uno de los muchachos, entonces estos comenzaron a sentirse adormilados.

-¿Qué pasó? De pronto me siento somnolienta.

-Parece que Nunu aprendió bostezo, vamos a dormirnos.

No habían terminado de pronunciar estas palabras cuando cayeron dormidos, en eso apareció Carmín caminando triunfante seguida de su espeon.

-¡Ja, toma eso! Bien hecho Nunu, no creas que te dejaré a Gray tan fácil -dijo Carmín mirando a Shell.

-Umbreon um

-¿Te estás quejando de algo? -Carmín miró a Blue con dureza- Nunu, usa bostezo.

La munna obedeció alegremente y no tardó en dormir a Blue, se sentía tan contenta con su nueva habilidad, se sentía poderosa y quería seguir durmiendo gente. Entonces lanzó más bostezos, uno de los cuales le acertó a Adelle quien se quedó dormida junto a Blue. Ya estaba mirando a Carmín y comenzaba a inflarse de nuevo cuando ella advirtió esto y sacó su pokebola regresando a su pokémon.

-Pequeña traviesa -dijo la ojiverde a su pokebola con cariño- Y ahora, Shell, recibirás tu castigo-sacó un marcador y comenzó a rayarle la cara a su rival de amores, una vez satisfecha se retiró con aire triunfal.

Cuando Carmín se fue, el sonido del violín finalmente cesó, Geralt se presentó en la escena con su instrumento en las manos, vio a todos los durmientes y lanzó un suspiro.

-Oh vaya, y yo que me esforcé tanto por crear un ambiente romántico. Así que si era verdad que a Carmín le gustaba Gray, esto va a ser muy divertido -miró el rostro rayado de Shell quien ostentaba una impactante ceja única, unos bigotes y un lunar gigante- ji ji ji, esa Carmín, es toda una lindura, sí señor, esto va a ser muy divertido… Ummm… Debería despertar a Shell para que se lave la cara… Mejor No.

Rato después los durmientes despertaron, pero en realidad fue Blue el primero en despertar. El pokémon se estiró somnoliento cuando se dio cuenta de que había alguien al lado suyo. Se alegró tanto cuando vio a Adelle junto a él, pues pensó que ella había ido a posarse voluntariamente ahí y comenzó a lamerla cariñosamente, esto despertó a la espeon bastante molesta y lo saludó con un potente cola de hierro. El estruendo fue el que terminó por arrancar a los muchachos del mundo de los sueños.

Al abrir los ojos Gray vio la cara rayada de Shell y no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas, ella lo miró confundida hasta que le explicó lo que pasaba. Podría haberse molestado pero ya había aprendido a reírse de sí misma y se lo tomó con humor, simplemente fue a lavarse la cara sin preocuparse demasiado, Gray la acompañó.

-Seguro que esta fue una travesura de Carmín -dijo Gray- me alegra que seas tan relajada, cualquier otra podría haberse molestado.

-No me voy a enojar por una broma de niños, además, si con esto he podido ver tu linda sonrisa me siento satisfecha.

Gray se sonrojó un poco y sonrió tímidamente, mientras en las cercanías una furiosa Carmín los espiaba con mirada sombría.

Luego de un rato Gray y Shell se separaron, era la hora en la que ella entrenaba a sus pokémon, era una mujer metódica y disciplinada, los horarios eran sagrados, así que él se quedó viéndola alejarse. Se sonrió pensando en lo mucho que había cambiado, de una acosadora fastidiosa había pasado a ser una muchacha bastante agradable, así silbando alegremente a paso lento regresó a la cabaña. Al entrar lo primero que vio fue a Carmín quien lo miraba con reproche.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡TE ODIO! -Le gritó.

Dicho esto lo empujó y salió corriendo. El peligris se quedó mirándola perplejo sin comprender ¿Qué rayos pasaba con ella? En eso Geralt quien comprendía la situación perfectamente, pero no tenía intención de arreglar malos entendidos se acercó.

-No te preocupes, es normal, no por nada dicen que las mujeres son complicadas, seguro que está con el periodo o algo así.

-¿Con el que?

-El periodo, no me vas a decir que no sabes lo que es eso -Gray negó con la cabeza- ¿No lo sabes? En verdad sabes muy poco de las mujeres - esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa- Bueno pues deja que te explique…

Ya estaba oscureciendo, Carmín caminaba sola en el bosque no demasiado lejos de la cabaña, se sentía molesta, deprimida e impotente. Gray parecía llevarse muy bien con Shell y esto la llenaba de rabia, ella quería mucho a ese chico, estaba enamorada y dispuesta a pelear por él, pero se sentía insignificante en comparación a Shell ¿Cómo iba a competir con ella? Era mayor, más madura, más hermosa, si hasta era mejor entrenadora pokémon, era superior en todo. Trataba de animarse y pensar ¿Qué tenía ella de mejor que Shell? En su opinión nada, en lo único que era buena era en ser exorcista pokémon, pero eso no parecía ser algo que atrajera muchos hombres. Estaba sumergida en estos oscuros pensamientos cuando un pokémon le salió al paso.

Era un Drifloon, un pokémon tipo aire fantasma, bastante semejante a un globo aerostático. La castaña lo miró con curiosidad ¿Qué hacía un drifloon volando a tan baja altura solo?

El último punto no tardó en responderse, porque de pronto apareció otro drifloon, el pokémon no estaba sólo, de hecho, aparecieron más drifloon hasta formar un buen montón. Carmín ya los miraba sospechosamente, iba a sacar a uno de sus pokémon cuando los fantasmas se le lanzaron encima y la levantaron en el aire. Ella gritó alarmada por esta conducta, los drifloon se elevaron con ella encima rápidamente hasta llegar a una altura considerable, la chica se tapó los ojos aterrada, no le tenía miedo a las alturas pero estar ahí en esas condiciones no era seguro. Si los pokémon la soltaban podía morir o cuando menos, quedar con todos los huesos quebrados. Fue entonces cuando una voz la tranquilizó.

-Carmín.

Ella abrió los ojos y vio a Gray, estaba sentado sobre una nube de drifloon igual a la suya, tal vez un poco más grande porque era más pesado y se necesitaban más pokémon para elevarlo.

-Gray… Que… ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué los drifloon nos elevaron hasta acá arriba?

-Yo les pedí que lo hicieran.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Es que acaso quieres matarnos?

-Claro que no, cálmate. -La nube de drifloon de Gray se acercó a la de Carmín fusionándose en una sola- Esto es perfectamente seguro, te lo prometo, llevo años en esto.

-De… ¿De verdad? -Agarró nerviosa el brazo del muchacho- Porque yo no me siento muy segura aquí.

-Si, de verdad. Hace tiempo que hago esto, de hecho la primera vez que lo hice fue cuando era pequeño, fue justamente en otoño.

En el orfanato habían organizado una actividad para los niños, era una cacería del tesoro. Nos dividieron en dos equipos y competiríamos por quien lo encontraba primero, todos estábamos muy emocionados, incluso yo, pero eso fue al principio. Me asignaron un equipo obligatoriamente, pero la verdad los niños no querían estar conmigo, me tenían miedo y el constante temor que me tenían les impedía concentrarse y avanzar con la búsqueda. Así que fastidiado me alejé de ellos y convoqué a todos los pokémon fantasmas que pude para que me ayudaran a buscar el tesoro, lo encontraría yo sólo. En fin, habían bastantes pistas por el camino, no me costó demasiado y encontrar el cofre antes que nadie. Entonces cuando lo abrí, vi que estaba lleno de dulces, eran más de los que jamás podría soñar, me sentí feliz, al principio, pero luego me di cuenta que no tenía mucha gracia, eran demasiados dulces para una persona. Entonces me di cuenta que el objetivo del juego era el trabajo en equipo, al final, al encontrar el tesoro la idea era compartir el botín con tus compañeros, incluso con los del equipo perdedor. En ese momento me sentí tan solo, me deprimí mucho, no tomé nada y me fui de ahí.

Anduve vagando sólo durante bastante rato, hasta que me cansé y me puse a llorar. No soy un llorón pero la situación lo ameritaba. Bueno, fue entonces cuando se acercaron unos drifloon y queriendo animarme me rodearon y me elevaron en el cielo. Fue divertido, todo era tan pequeño, las casitas los árboles, y las estrellas se veían tan cerca, entonces de pronto vi algo muy hermoso, y eso es lo mismo que puedes ver ahora en esa dirección…

Gray apuntó y Carmín siguió su dedo con la mirada, fue entonces que vio un enorme conjunto de luces muy brillantes revoloteando entre las copas de los árboles, danzaban formando bellas coreografías y múltiples figuras. La chica quedó impresionada.

-Gray… Es… Hermoso ¿Qué son?

-Son pokémon, aunque no lo creas. Son bolveat e illumise, unos pokémon insecto que brillan y bailan en su cortejo, hace tiempo atrás vi una imagen como esta, me sentía tan deprimido, tan mal, pero todo pareció desvanecerse al ver su baile. Si en aquel momento a mí me animó tanto, supuse que a ti también te podría ayudar, hoy te veías bastante mal y pensé que lo necesitabas.

-Tú ¿Hiciste esto porque estabas preocupado por mí?

-Claro, estabas tan decaída y extraña, me preocupaste bastante -Carmín estaba al borde de las lágrimas por la emoción, Gray había hecho algo tan lindo por ella porque estaba preocupado- Y Geralt dijo que cuando las mujeres están con el periodo se ponen muy sensibles y complicadas, por eso hay que ser amables y lindos con ellas ¡Ah si! -Sacó de un bolsillo una barra de chocolate-También dijo que esto ayuda ¿Chocolate?

-Ge… ¿Geralt dijo eso? -Con esto las ilusiones de Carmín se desvanecieron. La pobre se sentía avergonzada e incómoda. Seguro que esto fue otra de las bromas pesadas de Geralt- ¿Y no te dijo también que a las mujeres no nos gusta hablar de estas cosas con los hombres?

-¿Eh? No eso no lo dijo, de hecho me dijo lo contrario ¿Te hice sentir incómoda? Lo siento, no se mucho de las mujeres.

Carmín dio un suspiro. Era sincero, no podía enojarse con él, así que le quitó el chocolate de las manos y le dio una mordida, por lo menos Geralt si tuvo razón en lo de que el chocolate levanta el ánimo, pero de todos modos decidió aprovechar la situación.

-Gray abrázame.

-¿Qué? ¿Es necesario?

-A las mujeres con el periodo les gustan los abrazos.

Gray algo incómodo accedió y abrió sus brazos donde la recibió, se quedó examinándola con sus profundos ojos negros, esto hizo a Carmín estremecerse ligeramente, le gustaban esos ojos, le gustaban mucho, le hacían pensar en una aceituna ¿Sabrían sus besos a aceituna? Eran ideas locas que pasaban por su mente mientras posaba su cabeza en su pecho. La calidez de su cuerpo la relajaba, el momento era tan perfecto, tan romántico, aunque no sabía si para él sería lo mismo. De sus labios quería escapar una confesión, pero su mente trataba de acallarla, su corazón gritaba por desahogarse, entonces los nervios se apoderaron de su estómago, mil pensamientos recorrieron por su mente pero sólo uno quedó "Debes decirlo", y aunque estaba muy nerviosa, supo que si no lo decía lo lamentaría por siempre

-Gray…

-¿Si?

-Gray tú…

Las palabras quedaron estancadas en su garganta negándose a salir, él seguía mirándola con atención pero su mensaje tardó demasiado y perdió el interés. Carmín se maldijo por su cobardía y se decidió a gritarlo.

-¡Gray tú me gustas!

* * *

 **Perdón por el retraso! Es que estoy de vacaciones y pierdo un poco la noción del tiempo, como luego no sé en que fecha vivo, pero tranquilos que igual hay capitulo, mejor tarde que nunca! De paso aprovecho de avisarle que la otra semana no hay capítulo porque mañana me voy de viaje y estaré lejos de los computadores. Estaría de vuelta el miércoles de la semana subsiguiente así que en teoría habría capítulo nuevo en la fecha correcta, gracias por su comprension, nos leemos en dos semanas, bye.**


	27. Día de batallas

-¡Toma esto! ¡Y esto! ¡Y esto!

Carmín estaba furiosa, lanzaba poderosas patadas que su Gallade bloqueaba o esquivaba con habilidad. La castaña le dijo a su pokémon que eso era un entrenamiento de defensa, pero Jim sabía que era una excusa, podía leer sus sentimientos, simplemente quería patear algo para descargar su ira. El pokémon bloqueaba cada ataque con maestría y con bastante miedo también, cuando su entrenadora se enojaba era aterradora, Jim se alegraba mucho de que fuera una humana y no un pokémon, de lo contrario quizás no podría bloquear semejantes golpes.

Mientras el pokemon seguía entrenado, no dejaba de preguntarse qué era lo que le había pasado a la muchacha que la había puesto en ese estado.

La razón por la que Carmín estaba furiosa, era por lo que había pasado el día anterior, ni siquiera una noche de sueño fue suficiente para calmar su ira. Había estado tan feliz, recordaba aquel dulce momento, flotando en el cielo sobre una nube de drifloon, bajo las estrellas, observando la danza de amor de los volbeat y los illumise, junto a la persona que más le gustaba. Recordaba la escena con claridad, casi podía ver los ojos negros de aceituna de Gray, casi podía sentir los nervios, la emoción, recordaba cada detalle del momento en que se confesó… Y también recordaba el desastroso resultado…

-¡Gray tú me gustas!

-¿Eh? ¿En serio?

-¡Sí! ¡Me gustas mucho!

-Vaya me siento alagado… -Se sonrojó un poco y guardó silencio.

-Y bien.

-¿Y bien qué?

-Que me contestas.

-¿Eh? Ah eso… Pues si… también me gustas -Los ojos de Carmín se abrieron de par en par, brillaban de emoción, sus sentimientos eran correspondidos- me agradas bastante. Sí, a pesar de tus cosas raras me caes bien, eres una buena amiga, la verdad mi primera amiga, por eso te aprecio mucho… Ug… Me siento un poco incómodo, se me hace difícil expresar mis sentimientos, pero parece que a las chicas les encantan estas cosas de decir cuánto quieren a sus amigos, las niñas del orfanato siempre andaban con "hola amigo, te quiero amigo, te quiero amiga"….¿Oye que te pasa? -El deslumbrante rostro de Carmín se había vuelto sombrío y ostentaba una fiera mirada asesina.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡TE ODIO!

Carmín recordaba esto y le hervía la sangre. Se había esforzado tanto por superar los nervios y confesarse, pero ese idiota no se había dado cuenta de que se le estaban confesando ¿Cómo era posible? Podría ser por aquellos detalles del lenguaje que dan para doble interpretación, decir me gustas puede ser lo mismo que me agradas, tal vez para él, ese "me gustas" no era muy diferente de decir me gusta el helado o el verano, si hubiera usado otra palabra más potente como "te amo" quizás hubiera entendido. Por desgracia había gastado todo su valor en aquella confesión y ya no se sentía capaz de hacerlo nuevamente.

Tras aquella sesión de ejercicio con Jim, se sentía algo más calmada pero no del todo. Decidió que lo que le faltaba era una buena batalla pokémon, así que fue a retar a Shell a un duelo.

Era habitual que las chicas batallaran y siempre era Carmín quien perdía, pues Shell era una dura contrincante, estricta, estratégica y muy seria. El lado bueno era que tras luchar y perder, uno nunca se sentía humillado con ella, pues trataba a sus oponentes con respeto y tomaba cada batalla muy en serio, sin importar lo débil que fuera su rival.

Shell aceptó el reto de Carmín y dispusieron las reglas del combate. Serían batallas normales, cada quien usaría dos pokémon y no habría relevos, la primera que derrotara a los pokémon de la contrincante ganaría, Geralt sería el juez. Shell decidió que su primer pokémon sería medicham, y Carmín llamó a su gallade. En términos técnicos era un combate bastante parejo, ambos eran pokémon tipo psíquico lucha y a decir verdad, el nivel de Jim casi alcanzaba el de medicham. Pero aquí la gran diferencia recaía en la experiencia de sus entrenadoras. Geralt dio inicio al combate.

-Jim usa cuchillada -El pokémon extendió las cuchillas de sus brazos y se lanzó en un ataque directo.

-Medichamp doble equipo.

El galladle no pudo concretar su ataque pues terminó rodeado por un círculo de medicham y no tenía forma de saber cuál era la real.

-Jim, atácalos a todos con tu psicocorte.

Inició una lluvia de anillos brillantes que cayó sobre los clones desvaneciéndolos uno a uno, cuando ya quedaban pocos Shell gritó.

-Medichamp contraataque.

Todos los medichamp brillaron con un color rojo, los psicocortes cayeron sobre los clones que quedaban desvaneciéndolos, pero la medichamp real devolvió el ataque pegándole un puñetazo con su mano envuelta en un aura roja. El brillante anillo cayó sobre Jim causándole bastantes daños.

-Medichamp, patada salto alta.

Para su sorpresa, Gallade logró evitar el ataque, por lo que la patada de medicham falló y como es característico de este movimiento, cuando el usuario falla el ataque termina haciéndose daño a sí mismo. Carmín dio un brinco de alegría, su entrenamiento de patadas con Jim había dado resultados, pero su alegría no duró demasiado pues Shell ordenó recuperación y así disminuyó gran parte del daño recibido.

-Jim usa puño trueno.

El brazó del pokémon se llenó de chispas y antes de que medichamp pudiera evitarlo le dio un potente puñetazo dejándola paralizada.

-Medichamp cabezazo sen

A pesar de que a medicham se le hacía difícil moverse debido a la parálisis, su oponente estaba tan cerca de ella que pudo ejecutar el ataque sin dificultades causando un gran daño.

Aunque medicham estaba paralizada tenía bastantes menos daños que Jim, Carmín necesitaba realizar un ataque que causara mucho daño para igualar el combate, así que le ordenó a Jim subir su ataque realizando danza espadas y luego otro ataque cuchillada, el pokémon se abalanzó sobre su oponente con una velocidad increíble.

-Medicham, mantente firme, ya sabes qué hacer.

La medicham se quedó quieta y recibió el ataque completo bajando mucho su vitalidad, pero el recibir el ataque tenía una razón, antes de que Gallade se retirara medichamp realizó un rápido y elegante movimiento para cogerlo del brazo y retenerlo, entonces con su oponente firmemente sujeto, utilizó una patada salto alta la cual no falló y fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para debilitar a Jim.

-Jim ya no puede continuar -anunció Geralt.

-Jim regresa-Carmín hizo volver a su gallade a su pokebola, una vez más había sido derrotada, pero ya tenía planeado su siguiente movimiento- Arche yo te elijo.

La beautifly salió extendiendo sus hermosas alas con majestad. Shell la miró con gravedad, ese pokémon podía ser un problema para su medicham, ya había vencido alguna vez a beautifly con su pokémon, pero ella no se encontraba en muy buen estado ahora, así que inició la batalla con recuperación. Esto le devolvió la energía a su compañera pero por desgracia seguía paralizada, por otro lado, el movimiento recuperación no puede usarse excesivamente o termina por agotarse, así que tenía que luchar con precaución. De todos modos estaba confiada, ya conocía el estilo de batalla de Carmín, atacar con todas sus fuerzas, siempre cometía los mismos errores y aún no hallaba la forma de superar el contraataque de Shell, así que decidió esperar a que ella hiciera el primer movimiento.

-Arche usa hilo de seda.

Esto dejó sorprendida a Shell, no era lo que haría usualmente, de modo que no pudo prevenir este movimiento y su medichamp no tardó en quedar atada por el hilo, el cuál Arche sujetaba firmemente del otro extremo.

-Medichamp cabezazo Sen -Pero medichamp no pudo alcanzar a cumplir la orden por la parálisis y el hilo de seda.

-Arche vuela en círculos.

La beautifly comenzó a trazar círculos en el cielo a una velocidad vertiginosa. Estaba usando la misma táctica que empleó contra musharna, su oponente no tardó en quedar mareada, entonces Carmín ordenó un ataque viento plateado. Shell le ordenó a su pokémon que usara contrataque pero estaba demasiado mareada para responder, de modo que recibió el ataque directamente y quedó debilitada.

Shell pareció algo sorprendida, se preguntaba dónde había aprendido esa técnica. Carmín no había contado todos los detalles de la noche que se perdió, y uno de los que omitió fue la batalla contra musharna, por lo que nadie sabía lo que había aprendido. Shell parecía pensativa mientras elegía a su próximo pokémon, no se veía preocupada, ella nunca demostraba sus emociones durante las batallas.

Tras unos momentos se decidió y liberó a su baltoy. La verdad, era la decisión más lógica, ese baltoy podía usar ataques tipo roca que podían acabar con la mariposa de un golpe, pero también era peligroso pues la beautiflay de Carmín sabía absorción, un ataque tipo planta que causaba daño y era muy efectivo contra un pokémon tipo tierra como baltoy, además recuperaba a su usuario. Pero Shell estaba confiada, conocía a Carmín y suponía perfectamente lo que iba a hacer.

Carmín repitió exactamente la misma táctica que utilizó contra medichamp, envolvió a baltoy con su hilo de seda e hizo que Arche volara en círculos. Eso era lo que Shell esperaba que hiciera, por eso había elegido a baltoy, este pokémon tipo muñeca de barro pasa su vida girando sobre su eje, por lo que es un pokémon al que no se puede marear. Además, la otra razón por la que lo eligió, fue por la táctica que se le había ocurrido para vencer a la beautifly.

-Baltoy usa tormenta de arena.

Baltoy giró a una velocidad vertiginosa, creando un remolino de tierra que atrapó a beautifly y la hizo girar aún más rápido de lo que ella volaba. La piel de la mariposa fue arañada por la arena y las piedrecillas que componían el remolino causándole daños, esta vez fue Arche quien quedó mareada e incapaz de reaccionar.

Shell ordenó un ataque tumbarocas, su pokémon dio un brinco y al caer levantó algunas rocas medianas que volaron y golpearon a su oponente debilitándola de un golpe.

-Arche ya no puede continuar, la batalla ha acabado -dijo Geralt- Shell es la vencedora.

Shell caminó tranquilamente hacia Carmín.

-Carmín, lo hiciste muy bien -la felicitó sinceramente Shell- la forma en que derrotaste a medicham fue estupenda, pero tienes que aprender que no puedes usar la misma técnica con todos los pokémon. Sé que si sigues entrenando algún serás una fuerte contrincante.

Carmín la miró algo fastidiada, se sentía frustrada, pensó que con esa táctica nueva que había ideado podría derrotar a Shell, pero a ella siempre se le ocurría alguna forma de salir adelante. Lo que más le molestaba era que había perdido delante de la persona que le gustaba, quería demostrarle lo buena que era con la esperanza de que comenzara a admirarla y a quererla más, pero no resultó así. Por eso se sintió molesta cuando Gray se acercó a hablarle y siquiera antes de escuchar lo que tenía que decir le gritó.

-¡Cállate, lo que tengas que decir ya lo sé, no necesito de tus sermones! ¡No quiero escucharte! ¡Y si te crees tan listo rétala tú y gánale a ver cómo te va!

-¿Pero qué te pasa mujer? Yo no te iba a decir nada, parece que todavía estás con el período.

Carmín enrojeció hasta las orejas el escuchar esto, y mientras se cubría la cara de vergüenza Geralt se apretaba el estómago y se retorcía de la risa ante eso, su broma había resultado mejor de lo que esperaba. Shell también algo incómoda quiso aligerar el ambiente.

-Em… Bueno Gray, como Carmín lo sugirió ¿Qué tal si tenemos una batalla?

-Ah… No se… No soy muy bueno en las batallas…

-Oh vamos, será una batalla corta. Uno contra uno, hasta te diré que pokémon usaré, tendrás que enfrentarte a mi golduck -dicho esto lo liberó de su pokebola-. Será divertido y le hará bien a tus pokémon.

\- De acuerdo tú ganas, usarás a golduck entonces yo usaré… -Antes de que pudiera terminar lampent se liberó solo de su pokebola.

-Lampent lamp (Yo pelearé).

-¿Príncipe? ¿Quiere pelear? Pero no le conviene, va a pelear contra un golduck, está en total desventaja de tipo.

-Si el príncipe quiere pelear, creo que podría cambiar a golduck por baltoy para hacer el combate un poco más parejo.

-lampent lamp, lamp lampent lamp pent pent lampent (No, yo pelearé contra golduck, demostraré que soy el más fuerte y puedo vencer a quien sea) lampent lamp (Jamás pierdo).

-El príncipe dice que peleará contra dolduck -dijo Gray de mala gana.

Así quedó establecido el combate, los pokémon estaban frente a frente, tanto golduck como lampent se veían confiados. Shell parecía muy interesada en cómo se desarrollaría la batalla, mientras que Gray estaba muy inseguro, consideraba que su pokémon tenía demasiadas desventajas pero aún así, Geralt dio la señal e inició el combate.

Shell ordenó a su golduck que iniciara con chorro de agua, Gray ya veía que era el fin de su pokémon pero el príncipe era bastante veloz y esquivó el ataque grácilmente sin tener que escuchar la orden, de hecho el lampent en realidad estaba luchando por su cuenta.

El fantasma atacó a golduck con su lanzallamas sin causar mucho daño, pero no se detenía, seguía atacando perseverantemente, supuso que la acumulación de daño terminaría por agotar a su adversario. El golduck a penas se defendía, podía parecer poderoso pero era muy lento, con esto el lampent se confió y comenzó a atacar desde más cerca para producir más daño, pero fue un error, estaba a punto de realizar un lanzallamas casi en las narices mismas de su adversario cuando Shell gritó:

-Ahora golduck.

Lampent fue sorprendido por un potente chorro de agua que lo golpeó directamente, un lampent común caería debilitado frente a un ataque como ese, pero no el príncipe, la sangre heredada de los reyes lo hacía más grande y más resistente. Así que aunque muy débil se levantó y retrocedió rápidamente.

-Príncipe ¿Se encuentra bien? -Preguntó Gray cortésmente.

El príncipe no respondió, simplemente le hizo un gesto de desprecio. Gray no quiso insistir, su pokémon era muy caprichoso, a veces estaba de ganas, obedecía todas sus órdenes y realizaba el entrenamiento que le imponía sin protestar, otras veces se negaba a seguir cualquier instrucción y si le insistían mucho era capaz de atacar con su lanzallamas. En esas ocasiones debía recurrir a sus otros pokémon para calmarlo o simplemente dejarlo solo. En este momento el príncipe no parecía estar muy agresivo, estaba quieto observándolo con paciencia, hasta que se dignó a hablarle.

-¿Lampent, lampent lamp? (¿No me vas a dar órdenes?).

-¿Eh? ¿Hoy está con ánimos de recibir órdenes?

-Lampent lamp lamp lamp pent pent lampent lampent lamp (tú eres mi entrenador, tienes que darme órdenes para no terminar siendo humillado en batalla) lampent pent pent lamp lamp lamp (soy capaz de seguir órdenes si es necesario, pero yo no perderé, primero muerto).

-Oh de acuerdo -vaya pokémon caprichoso pensó Gray- bien majestad, realice el movimiento polución, llene el lugar con una nube densa.

Y tal como fue pedido, el lugar se llenó con una nube densa que comenzó a sofocar a golduck, el pokémon tosía tratando de respirar. Esta nube contaminante cumplía doble función, cegaba al oponente y a la vez lo iba debilitando lentamente, el príncipe comprendió la estrategia y se maravilló del ingenio de su entrenador. Con su oponente cegado por el humo, atacar de cerca no sería peligroso, así que usó su lanzallamas. Mientras tanto Shell permanecía tranquila y analizaba la situación, era interesante como Gray había volteado por completo una situación desfavorable, eso hacía que le dieran aún más ganas de ganar, por lo que tras pensarlo un poco, se le ocurrió que hacer.

-Golduck usa tu chorro de agua hacia arriba.

El pokémon apuntó la cabeza hacia arriba y con un notable esfuerzo realizó un potente chorro de agua, el cual se elevó por encima de la nube tóxica y comenzó a caer en forma de lluvia suave. Las gotas al caer arrastraban la nube y limpiaban el lugar de la misma forma que lo hace la lluvia en las zonas contaminadas, de paso también esta agua lastimaba al príncipe, quien se quedó quieto tratando de cubrirse con sus brazos mientras temblaba en el lugar.

-¡Príncipe! ¡No se quede quieto, la nube se desvanece, ya pueden verlo!

Pero el lampent estaba demasiado entumecido, o más bien asustado por la llovizna como para moverse, de modo que fue un blanco fácil para el golduck quien a una orden de Shell lo atacó con otro chorro de agua. El príncipe levantó la cabeza y miró a su oponente a los ojos con un brillo especial y luego de eso cayó debilitado.

Ya estaba decidido, la victoria era para Shell, Geralt iba a anunciarlo cuando de pronto golduck cayó debilitado dejando atónitos a todos los presentes. Ambos pokémon eran incapaces de continuar, por lo que ahora era un empate, pero nadie sabía que había pasado hasta que a Gray se le ocurrió la respuesta. Él no lo sabía, pero su lampent conocía el movimiento "mismo destino", este hace que si el usuario cae debilitado, el pokémon sobre el que usó el movimiento sufra el mismo destino y también caiga debilitado. El príncipe usó esa habilidad justo antes de caer. Con esto hizo honor a sus palabras "yo no perderé, primero muerto", y en efecto no perdió, empató.

Gray fue a recoger a su pokémon del campo de batalla, lo tomó entre sus brazos, esto hizo que el lampent se sintiera molesto, él era un príncipe no una mascota.

-Ya majestad cálmese, tuvo una batalla brillante, ahora debe descansar y recuperarse -le dijo Gray afectuosamente, en eso el lampent con un movimiento brusco se liberó de él y flotó a su alrededor con más energía de la que parecía tener.

-pent pent lamp lamp lampent lampent (Yo no estoy débil mira como me muevo no subestimes al príncipe).

Pero así como lampent pareció recuperar su energía milagrosamente, Gray pareció perderla sintiéndose ligeramente decaído, no tardó en darse cuenta de qué había pasado.

-¡Príncipe! ¡Tomó mi energía vital sin mi permiso! ¡Eso no se hace! ¡No tiene derecho a comportarse así, yo simplemente me estaba preocupando por usted!

El príncipe se sintió algo culpable, su acción podía considerarse como ingratitud, su maestro tenía razón después de todo, así que se lanzó sobre su entrenador y le abrazó la cabeza. Gray entendió la disculpa y se apresuró a regresar a su pokémon a su pokebola pues comenzaba a sentirse asfixiado por el abrazo de lampent

-Tienes un pokémon muy fuerte -dijo Shell acercándose- y que además jamás será derrotado por ningún pokémon a menos que luche contra un tipo normal o siniestro, es excelente.

-Si, pero a cambio controlarlo es muy difícil.

-Con un poco de tiempo y entrenamiento ya verás cómo te obedece sin problemas.

De pronto apareció un swablu que llegó volando velozmente para dirigirse directamente hacia Geralt, el pokémon le chillaba en los oídos y le tiraba de la trenza tratando de llamar su atención.

-Ah… Que le pasa a este bicho ¿Gray que está diciendo?

-Pues… Es uno de los swablu de tu padre, dice que tu padre está mal y que deberías ir a verlo ahora.

-Oh genial, estoy seguro de que no es nada pero tendré que ir de todos modos ¿Qué será lo que le pasa ahora? Vamos chicos.

* * *

 **Bueeenos días, para los que creyeron que esto se convertiría en un fic abandonado pues sepan que se equivocaron, dije que estaría fuera una semana y lo cumpli. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo de relleno, no se preocupen que el capítulo de la otra semana será más interesante, empieza uno de los arcos más crueles de esta historia... Aunque no se, el de Kangaskhan igual era bastante cruel, la verdad no sé cuál es peor. Nos leemos, bye.**


	28. Vamos a la cueva

Cuando los chicos llegaron a la cabaña, encontraron al señor Braun muy nervioso, al parecer estaba armando una mochila para salir de viaje, pero no se decidía sobre que llevar. Geralt se acercó a preguntar que hacía a lo que él contestó.

-Se suponía que hoy debía llegar tu madre, pero ya es casi medio día y todavía no llega. Ella siempre aparece temprano en la mañana, temo que algo malo le haya pasado, así que voy a buscarla.

-Oye pa, tranquilo. Tampoco ha pasado tanto tiempo, quizás tuvo un retraso, no es para tanto.

-Pero cuando se retrasa siempre envía a su pidgey a avisar para que no nos preocupemos, aún no llega nada.

-Eso no significa que le ha pasado algo malo, puede haberse retrasado y al pidgey le pasó algo durante el viaje, tal vez se detuvo a comer... O algo se lo comió a él…

Ante esta última idea puso una cara de preocupación. No es común que los pokémon entrenados sean comidos, pues normalmente son más fuertes y veloces que los salvajes, pero siempre estaba esa posibilidad cuando se dejaba a un pokémon solo. Si esto ocurría no habían quejas, era simplemente la ley de la vida, pero eso no impedía que se sintiera tristeza por el compañero perdido.

-De acuerdo pa, hay que ir a buscar a mamá, pero iré yo, tú te ves demasiado alterado para ir.

-Pero, puede ser peligroso, no sabemos qué le pasó a tu madre, podría haber sido atacada por algo, no puedo dejarte ir solo.

-Por favor papá, ya tengo 18 años, no soy un niño pequeño al que se tenga que cuidarr. Que yo vaya solo es tan peligroso como que tú lo hagas, de hecho para mí es más seguro. Conozco las cuevas de esa montaña a la perfección, he ido con mamá muchas veces y si te preocupa tanto, puedo ir con Shell.

-Y yo también voy -agregó Gray con decisión.

A todos les llamó la atención esto, no era común que Gray manifestara algún deseo o se emocionara por algo, y él parecía estar muy deseoso de ir. Por supuesto si Gray iba, Carmín no iba a ser menos, no podía dejarlo solo con Shell.

-Bueno -dijo el señor Braum- si van todos supongo que estarán bien. De acuerdo, vayan ustedes a buscar a Clover, pero ante cualquier problema, envíen a algún pokémon a pedir ayuda por favor.

Decidido esto, se dispusieron a preparar sus cosas para ir. La montaña estaba a medio día de viaje, aunque Geralt tenía un plan para ahorrar tiempo, iba a utilizar a su ónix como medio de transporte. Una vez listos, Gray llamó a sus pokémon para que partieran, pero Demon manifestó su deseo de no ir.

-pi pi pichu pika pika chu chu (Yo me quedo, no me gustan las cuevas) pikachu pi pikachu chu chu pikapi, pikaka pikachu pi (además, la canción que está sacando el hombre grande de tu libro se me hace familiar y quiero saber porqué).

-¿Eh? -Gray estaba sorprendido- ¿La canción misteriosa de mi enciclopedia pokémon también tiene que ver contigo?

-Parece que todo tiene que ver con tu pikachu -dijo Geralt- la canción, tu umbreon, tu sueño…

-¡Ah el sueño! -exclamó de pronto Carmín- Gray había olvidado decírtelo, el hombre de tu sueño, creo haberlo visto en algún lado -Demon posó sus ojos en ella y las chispas comenzaron a brotar de sus mejillas- pero no recuerdo bien donde, no estoy segura si era en un grabado, en un dibujo o en una escultura, pero en algún lado lo vi, ya me acordaré.

Demon lanzó un suspiro de decepción al escuchar esto y volvió a su habitual indiferencia retirándose dentro de la cabaña, en esto Geralt liberó a su onix.

-Bienvenidos a transportes onix, todos a bordo que vamos a partir.

Gray no dijo nada y subió al pokémon sin problemas, luego Geralt tomó de la mano a Shell y la ayudó a subir sentándola delante de Gray, Carmín le pasó la mano para que también la ayudara, pero en vez de esto, la tomó en brazos y la subió él mismo, a pesar de las protestas y pataleos de la muchacha, logró colocarla delante de Shell.

-Ya, tranquila chiquita, mira que si no te subo así estaríamos hasta el próximo año esperando a que lo hagas tú misma. -Geralt subió a onix poniéndose delante de todos-. La gente pequeña necesita que la ayuden y a mí me encanta ayudar.

-A ti te encanta fastidiar -dijo Carmín.

-Si, me encanta, sobre todo a ti porque te pones tan linda cuando te enojas.

Ante este comentario la chica quedó desarmada, sonrojada guardó silencio y Geralt le dio la orden a su ónix de que partiera. El ónix comenzó a avanzar a una velocidad vertiginosa, seguido detrás por Blue quien le seguía el paso sin problemas, él no podía viajar encima de ónix debido a que su carencia de garras o manos le impedía agarrarse al pokémon para no caerse.

El viaje sobre ónix resultó ser bastante monótono, había un camino de tierra bastante amplio que los conducía hasta la montaña, a sus lados no había nada más que una interminable fila de árboles, que aunque durante la época otoñal se veían hermosos teñidos de dorado y escarlata, dos horas de viaje montados sobre el duro lomo de este pokémon de roca hacía que todo se volviera aburrido y agotador. Geralt decidió amenizar un poco el viaje a su manera particular.

-Bien muchachos, ahora viene la parte emocionante del viaje, observen con atención. Si miran a su derecha -todos voltearon a la derecha- verán muchos árboles, ahora, si miran hacia su izquierda -todos voltearon a la izquierda- verán más árboles exactamente iguales a los de la derecha -sólo a Shell le causó gracia la broma.

-Geralt cállate.

-Ya ya, tranquilos, era una broma inocente. Quería despertarlos un poco, tienen que estar bien despiertos para lo que verán ahora, abran bien los ojos, quedarán impactados. Observen con atención a la izquierda -todos miraron en esa dirección- los árboles que están ahí…. Son iguales a los que vimos antes -una vez más sólo Shell se rió.

-Geralt en serio cállate.

-Ya Carmín, porqué tan amargada, sólo trato de animarlos, a parte que ahora viene lo más emocionante del viaje, agárrense fuerte.

-Como si te fuéramos a creer ahora.

-De acuerdo, no digas que no te lo advertí.

En eso ónix apresuró la marcha haciendo que Carmín casi se callera, hubiera sido así de no ser por Shell que la tenía bien sujeta. Frente a onix había un pequeño riachuelo, era muy bajo, se podía cruzar caminando, pero onix como pokémon tipo roca no podía tolerar el agua, por eso aceleró a máxima velocidad y dio un gigantesco salto que parecía imposible para un pokémon tan pesado como él, voló por los aires y aterrizó estrepitosamente al otro lado del riachuelo dejando a todos los chicos menos a Geralt con el corazón latiéndoles en la garganta.

-Les dije que era la parte más emocionante del viaje.

Para cuando se hubieron recuperado de la emoción llegaron al pie de la montaña. Geralt fue el primero en bajar, una vez más para fastidio de Carmín la bajó en brazos, ayudó a Shell y Gray se bajó solo. Luego regresó a su pokémon a su pokebola para que descansara pues estaba agotado. Blue por supuesto, que los siguió corriendo todo el viaje, también se encontraba muy cansado, se echó a los pies de su amo jadeando.

-Cielos Gray, parece que Blue está muy cansado, deberías meterlo en su pokebola para que se recupere. -El pokémon al escuchar esto se levantó de un salto y comenzó a gruñirle a Geralt.

-Desde que tengo a Blue se ha negado a entrar a su pokebola, según él no puede hacerlo -dijo mientras sacaba una botella de agua y le daba de beber un poco a su umbreon- porque no me puede dejar sólo, algo podría pasarme.

-Tienes un pokémon muy protector.

-Si, es terrible a veces. Lo bueno es que con el tiempo se ha tranquilizado un poco, sobre todo desde que estoy con Carmín, por lo menos ahora me deja ir al baño solo -Geralt no pudo evitar reírse con esto,. Gray algo molesto decidió cambiar de tema- y bueno, tenemos que subir la montaña ¿No?

-No, hay una cueva por aquí cerca que nos llevan a toda una galería de túneles subterráneos, ahí es donde mi mamá busca sus materiales. Ahora tu brillante umbreon nos será de utilidad, normalmente tengo que llevar linternas para iluminar el camino, por eso también quiero un pokémon brillante, síganme.

Geralt los guió por las faldas de la montaña hasta una zona de grandes rocas grises donde crecían algunos arbustos algo maltrechos. Tras subir y adentrarse un poco más en el terreno, encontraron la entrada a la cueva, curiosamente a pesar de su tamaño no era muy notoria, estaba un tanto oculta por la vegetación que crecía a su alrededor, de todos modos no era un lugar de buen aspecto, en su interior había una oscuridad impenetrable y un aroma a tierra húmeda. Aún así, debían entrar, Geralt liberó a otro de sus pokémon, su aron.

-Bien aron, busca a mamá, Gray dile a Blue que nos ilumine el camino.

Así, con aron y umbreon al frente, se adentraron en las profundidades de la cueva. Era una cueva bastante amplia, todos podían caminar cómodamente si necesidad agacharse, el camino eso sí, no era expedito, habían grandes rocas desperdigadas por el camino que hacían imposible el avance seguro sin iluminación. La roca y la tierra del suelo eran húmedas, de hecho crecían una gran cantidad de hongos de los colores más variados, a veces podían ver una pareja de hongos huyendo despavoridos de ellos, Geralt explicó que esos debían ser paras, había muchos en la cueva. De pronto Carmín tropezó con una roca, lanzó un pequeño grito y cayó. La caída no fue nada grave, pero el ruido que hizo despertó a todos los zubats que dormitaban en el techo de la cueva, estos se echaron a volar escandalosamente creando mucho viendo y llenando todo el lugar con sus chillidos. Cuando se hubieron retirado reinó el silencio.

-Buf, eso fue desagradable -dijo Geralt- Oye Carmín ten más cuidado, la idea no es molestar a los pokémon de la cueva, si te cuesta mucho andar te puedo llevar en brazos.

-¡Primero muerta!

-Tú te lo pierdes.

-Aron aaron (Hay algo ahí)

Todos voltearon a ver lo que el pokémon estaba señalando y vislumbraron una pequeña sombra de brillantes ojos. Blue dio un paso al frente para iluminar aquella criatura misteriosa y un tanto espeluznante, cuando su luz la alcanzó se descubrió que era un sableye.

-Ah es sólo un sableye -dijo Geralt aliviado, se había asustado un poco con la presencia de esa cosa- No es nada de lo que…

-BLUE EMBESTIDA.

A una orden de su maestro, el umbreon arremetió contra aquel pokémon, prácticamente no causó daños, pero lo dejó un tanto sorprendido por el repentino ataque. Gray aprovechó el momento para liberar a su lampent.

-¡Príncipe perdón que no lo presente pero solicito su asistencia urgentemente! ¡Lanzallamas contra el sableye por favor!

El príncipe obedeció diligentemente y envolvió al pokémon con sus ardientes llamas, este ahora si bastante molesto se dispuso a atacar. Envolvió una de sus garras con un aura morada, dio un potente salto y atacó al príncipe con garra umbría. Lampent resistió el ataque con tenacidad y se sonrió (si es que esto es posible en un pokémon sin boca), su oponente era muy fuerte y esto lo entusiasmaba.

-Lampent lampent lampent lampent, lamp lamp lampent pent (Esta batalla será emocionante, esa chica es muy fuerte).

-¿Es un sableye hembra? Bien, príncipe use atracción.

Lampent realizó atracción y dejó a la sableye embobada con su elegancia, en su estado de enamoramiento cesó todo ataque y se quedó quieta contemplándolo. Gray ordenó otro lanzallamas que su pokémon ejecutó a la perfección, no fue suficiente para debilitarla pero la dejó bastante baja de energía, entonces Gray arrojó una pokebola y cruzó los dedos esperando que la capturara.

La pokebola golpeó a la sableye y lanzó un rayo rojo que la absorbió encerrándola en el esférico artefacto, este comenzó a menearse mientras la pokémon luchaba por salir. Todos miraban expectantes la escena, entonces cuando la pokebola cesó de moverse y la captura parecía estar completa, la pokebola se rompió liberando su contenido. La sableye ahora si muy enfadada, realizó el ataque impresionar dando un espeluznante gruñido, esto no causó mucho daño, pero si hizo retroceder al príncipe quien fue incapaz de responder por la impresión, aprovechando esto la pokémon brincó a la roca más cercana donde comenzó a burlarse de ellos. Realizó una especie de baile hawaiano, luego dio un coqueto giro que remató con la señal de "loosers", una vez terminada su burla, brincó de la roca y se perdió en la oscuridad.

-¡RAYOS! ¡Estuve tan cerca, de verdad que quería uno de esos!

-¿Entonces era por eso que tenías tantas ganas de venir?

-Claro, sableye es un pokémon genial, su combinación de tipos fantasma y siniestro hace que tenga muy pocas debilidades, además que su resistente cuerpo duro como la piedra le da una defensa excepcional, haciendo los ataques físicos poco efectivos contra él. Pero justamente todas estas ventajas que tiene hacen difícil su captura.

-¡LAMP PENT PENT LAMP! (¡COMO SE ATREVE ESA PERRA!) LAMPENT PENT LAMPENT LAMP LAMP LAMP LAMP LAMPENT (NADIE SE BURLA DE UN PRÍNCIPE, ME LAS VA A PAGAR)

-Príncipe ya cálmese, mejor regrese a su pokebola.

El indignado monarca contestó con un indignado lanzallamas que Gray a duras penas pudo esquivar. Ante esto Blue comenzó a gruñir con rabia, el muchacho ya estaba viendo que se iba a desatar una riña y trataba de pensar en la forma de evitarla. La situación era grave, Blue ya había tenido peleas antes con el príncipe y estas peleas solían ser bastante más agresivas que las que tenía con Shun lee. Comenzaba a pensar que la cosa ya no podía ponerse peor cuando un ladrido de aron lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

El pokémon acero señaló una extraña fuente luminosa que se aproximaba desde el lugar por el que habían entrado, era una luz amarilla bastante cálida, pero al no saber de que se trataba se pusieron en alerta. La fuente luminosa comenzó a crecer en la medida que se acercaba, pronto comenzó a distinguirse una silueta dentro la luz, en un principio deforme, pero luego su contorno se definió revelando dos figuras, una de ellas era un flaaffy que llevaba la cola encendida iluminando el camino y la otra figura, era un muchacha de cabellos violetas que se les hizo bastante familiar.

-¡¿July?! -Gritaron Gray, Shell y Carmín al mismo tiempo.

-Los encontré, por fin, Oh Gray amado mío, tantas lunas buscándote.

July extendió los brazos y salió corriendo hacia Gray, Shell vio el asunto con mala cara y con una rápida reacción agarró a Geralt de un brazo y lo arrojó contra July de modo que terminó abrazándolo a él en vez de a Gray, ella lo apartó molesta.

-¡Córrete! ¿Quién rayos eres tú?

-Geralt futuro artesano y músico, mucho gusto y tú eres….

-July, futura esposa de Gray. Ahora apártate que tengo que ir a verlo -Geralt le echó un vistazo a Gray quien trataba de esconderse detrás de Shell y Carmín- cariño deja de esconderte, no seas tímido.

-La verdad, a mí no me parece que esté muy contento de verte.

-Es un poco tímido y bastante frío, aún no hemos tenido tiempo de conocernos bien, pero sé que terminará por enamorarse de mí, al fin y al cabo él mismo lo dijo "eres bonita, cualquier chico estaría encantado de ser amado por alguien como tú", aww, es tan encantador.

-Maldita lengua la mía -dijo Gray en un susurro.

-Oh vaya, con que regresó July -dijo Carmín en tono agresivo- ¿Y no que tus papás no te dejaban viajar porque no tenías un pokémon propio?

-Eso mismo, por eso me conseguí un pokémon. Les presento a Rafael, mi flaaffy -dijo enseñando a su pokémon- me lo dio uno de mis vecinos, él cría mareep para sacarles la lana, pero uno de ellos evolucionó y ya no le servía para eso, así que me lo dio con el compromiso de que lo cuidara bien. No se dejen engañar por su aspecto tierno, es un chico rudo

A decir verdad, el pokémon si se veía bastante rudo para ser un flaaffy y también muy fuerte.

-Bueno bueno, te felicito por tu nuevo pokémon ¿Ahora porque no te vas por ahí a entrenar y nos dejas en paz? -Intervino Carmín.

-¿Por qué no mejor tú te vas por ahí y me dejas en paz? Aunque estorbes Gray será mío, él no se fijaría en una amargada como tú.

-¡Yo no soy una amargada, y no me interesa Gray, sólo quiero que dejes de entrometerte en nuestra misión! ¡Así que lárgate!

-Claro que no ¿Acaso sabes cuánto me costó dar con ustedes? Todas las noches que pasé a la intemperie, todos los ursaring que me atacaron, todos los murkrow que me robaron, los días completos que pasé perdida en los bosques, todos los pokémon salvajes contra los que luché.

Gray le dio un vistazo al flaaffy quien se agarraba la cabeza abatido recordando todos esos episodios, no le costó mucho deducir que July tenía una tendencia innata a meterse en líos de los cuáles su pokémon siempre terminaba sacándola. Todas las dificultades a las que tuvo que enfrentarse este flaaffy lo hicieron muy fuerte, al final, en vez de July cuidar del flaaffy, el flaaffy cuidaba de July.

-Por eso -la peli violeta se acercó a Gray y le tomó la mano- no me pienso ir, todas las penas vividas fueron para llegar a esto, encontrarme con el hombre de mis sueños.

Le lanzó la mirada mas tierna que pudo. Gray volteó la cara incómodo y el arete de su oreja comenzó a brillar

-Además, no seré un estorbo, de hecho puedo ser más útil de lo que creen -Continuó July.

-Si claro, aléjate de él -Carmín la apartó del muchacho de un empujón.

Esto bastó para que se iniciara una pelea entre las chicas. Entre insultos y jalones de pelo se desarrolló la contienda. Shell aunque también estaba interesada en Gray, era demasiado madura para meterse en esa pelea tan infantil, así que se dispuso a intentar separar a las combatientes, por desgracia la agarraron con ella hasta que rápidamente la hicieron enojar.

Shell muy molesta, agarró a Gray de la mano y lo besó en la mejilla como desafiándolas, las otras cayeron y ahora la pelea era entre las tres, aunque más era una discusión, Shell no iba a rebajarse a pelear con esas niñas. Mientras tanto Gray observaba la escena en silencio desando que la tierra se lo tragara. Su arete brillaba de forma cada vez más intensa. Geralt entre risas se arrodilló ante Gray y comenzó a reverenciarlo.

-Oh maestro, cuénteme sus secretos, comparta sus conocimientos divinos en los campos del amor, cuente el secreto para hacer que las mujeres caigan a sus pies.

-¡GERALT CÁLLATE! -Gritó Gray extremadamente molesto.

Entonces el arete de Gray lanzó un brillo azulado cegador cubriendo todo alrededor. Los chicos y los pokémon cerraron los ojos para protegerse del intenso brillo, pero cuando los abrieron descubrieron que no estaban solos. Había un repulsivo ser flotando cerca de ellos, mirándolos con su rostro inexpresivo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! UN MONSTRUO -Gritó July aterrada.

-¿Por qué tengo la sensación de haber vivido una situación similar a esta antes? -Dijo Gray.

* * *

 **Mañana sinceramente no voy a tener tiempo de publicar nada, por eso lo hago ahora miércoles y así sigo compartiendo esta historia sagradamente. Y regresa la pesada de July, de verdad no me gusta ese personaje, la detesto.**

 **Y por si alguien me cuestiona lo genial que es un sableye, esta historia fue escrita antes de que existiera el tipo hada, por lo tanto no había casi nada que fuera realmente efectivo contra este pokemon, ese tiempo sableye era algo molesto de enfrentar y siempre sufría cada vez que me tocaba pelear con uno en el pokemon esmeralda.**

 **Y es todo por esta semana, les aviso que el siguiente capítulo será fuerte, así que prepárense. Nos leemos, bye.**


	29. Desesperación

Los muchachos observaban con algo de miedo y bastante asco al repugnante ser que los acompañaba en la cueva. Alparecer una vez más, el arete de Gray había revelado la presencia de un espíritu hasta el momento invisible para ellos, pero el ser que con el que estaban ahora era muy distinto del que vieron en la aldea Lucero, este más que a una bestia, se asemejaba a un humano, pero un humano bastante esquelético. La criatura era como un montón de huesos con un pellejo café cubriéndolos, su cabeza estaba tapizada por unas escasas pelusas, sus ojos amarillentos y enfermos abiertos de par en par y un tanto salidos revelaban una mirada inexpresiva, sus labios recogidos dejaban al descubierto unos dientes largos y amarillentos.

Todos se quedaron muy quietos vigilando con miedo al espantoso espectro, este a su vez también los observaba sin mover un músculo. Eltiempo pasó lento, los minutos se hicieron eternos y nadie se atrevía a hacer nada, hasta que Geralt haciendo uso de todo su valor habló en susurros.

-Bi-bi-bien... Carmín, tu tu tu eres la experta en esto, que que es esa-sa-sa cosa...

Carmín tanto o más asustada que el resto dio un respingo al escuchar su nombre, como exorcista pokémon le correspondía a ella actuar. Tragó saliva y juntando todo el valor que tenía dio un paso al frente, el espectro retrocedió, Carmín dio otro paso y el espectro volvió a retroceder una distancia proporcional, entonces probó retroceder un paso y el ser avanzó, corrió hacia él y la criatura retrocedió. Entonces probó dar una patada sin generar reacción alguna. Tras esto lanzó un suspiro de alivio.

-Ya chicos, es seguro, no nos hará nada, es inofensivo. -todos recuperaron el aliento, menos July que seguía paralizada del miedo-. Esa cosa parece ser un espíritu en pena, no es agresivo, sólo busca ayuda. Por sus características parece ser humano y al parecer murió de una forma horrible y traumante, habrá que exorcizarlo.

-Pero no vinimos aquí para eso -dijo Geralt- vinimos a buscar a mamá, no tenemos tiempo para esto, además esa es labor de los exorcistas, nosotros no tenemos nada que ver.

-Yo soy exorcista, puedo encargarme y no demoraré mucho -dijo sacando su anillo. Ante la vista del artefacto, el espíritu retrocedió una considerable distancia- ¿Eh? Parece que se resiste a ser exorcizado -El príncipe le dijo algunas cosas al oído a Gray.

-El príncipe dice que ese espíritu tiene algo importante que comunicar y que quiere que lo sigamos.

-¿Entonces qué va a pasar con mamá?

-Bueno, dividámonos en dos grupos, uno seguirá al espectro y el otro a aron.

Estuvieron de acuerdo y decidieron que Gray Camín y July irían juntos tras el espíritu, mientras que Shell y Geralt buscarían a la maestra Clover. Se disponían a partir pero July no los seguía, estaba paralizada del miedo ante la repugnante criatura. La muchacha debido a la vida que había llevado, había aprendido a temer a todos estos seres. Los chicos intentaron hacerla reaccionar pero ella estaba en Shock, Geralt que tenía mucha prisa comenzó a impacientarse

-¡Oh ya basta! Muévete de una vez -dijo al momento que le daba un agarrón en el trasero, July si reaccionó a esto y lo miró furiosa.

-¡Como te atreves! -Gritó alzando la mano.

-Um umbreon um umum breon (July va a usar doble bofetón).

La chica se dispuso a cachetear a Geralt pero este agarró su muñeca antes de que asestara el golpe. Ella quedó perpleja ante esto pero se recuperó rápido y se dispuso a golpearlo con su otra mano, pero el chico una vez más detuvo el golpe con su otra mano libre. Con ambas manos sujetas le lanzó una sonrisa arrogante.

-Umbreon breon breon um um um (Geralt usó detección y detuvo el ataque).

Pero July no se quedó ahí y con todas sus fuerzas pisó el pie derecho de su captor, con esto Geralt si la soltó y comenzó a brincar quejándose y agarrándose el pie lastimado.

-Umbreon um umu breon breon umbreon (July usó pisotón y fue muy efectivo) -Gray molesto le lanzó una mirada asesina a su pokémon- umbreon umbreon umbreon (maestro no use cara susto conmigo)- dijo el pokémon cubriéndose la cabeza con sus patas delanteras.

Los muchachos iniciaron la marcha de acuerdo al plan que habían trazado, pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que no era necesario, pues tanto el espíritu como el aron los guiaban exactamente por el mismo camino, esto hizo que Geralt comenzara a ponerse nervioso, tenía un mal presentimiento. El camino a través de la cueva comenzó a ensancharse, las piedras que dificultaban la marcha se hicieron más escasas y la presencia de hongos y de pokémon prácticamente se esfumó.

-Esto es muy raro -decía Geralt- aquí debería estar lleno de paras, es la parte más húmeda de la cueva, no creo que se hayan ido porque si. Mamá siempre tiene cuidado de respetar a los pokémon de la zona, aquí pasa algo, esto me huele a cosa de humanos.

\- A lo mejor descubrieron el negocio de las piedras de sableye.

-Eso sería terrible, las piedras provenientes de sableye son más baratas que las minerales, pero aún así son muy valiosas. Si llegan tipos avariciosos buscando fortuna echarán a perder este lugar, quizás hasta los mismos sableye se vayan.

De pronto se vislumbró un resplandor a la vuelta de una esquina. El espectro se desvaneció, parecía haber alguien en las cercanías, decidieron tomar precauciones y acercarse sigilosamente, en lo posible evitando que los vieran. Geralt regresó a su aron y July a su flaaffy, Blue apagó su luz y se escondieron entre las rocas observando con cautela que había detrás de esa curva.

La fuente de luz que veían era una brillante lámpara que iluminaba toda la estancia, revelando la presencia de un campamento humano. Parecían haberse establecido desde hacía algún tiempo en el lugar, pues estaban muy bien equipados, contaban con un sistema de hamacas para dormir, tenían unos modernos equipos de comunicación y se podía ver una mesa redonda rodeada de cinco sillas, una de las cuáles estaba ocupando un hombre muy atareado reparando un extraño aparato electrónico. Más allá otro hombre se afanaba en una cocinilla a gas preparando algo. En el lugar que estaba más cerca de los chicos ocultos, estaba la fuente de luz, junto a ella se encontraban sentados otros dos hombres, uno de ellos tenía una espantosa herida en la mejilla izquierda que su compañero intentaba curar.

-¡Ah! ¡Maldita sea! Ten más cuidado imbécil.

-¡Cállate! Agradece que me digno a curarte, mira que no es nada gracioso tener que ver tu cara de amargado todo el rato, además que esto es tu culpa.

-¿Mi culpa? Esto es culpa de esa maldita perra.

-Tú querías forzarla, sólo se defendió.

-¡Por eso es su culpa! ¡Ay duele! ¡Lo haces a propósito! Mira Mike, una mujer tiene que ser tranquila y sumisa y no andar mordiendo como un growlithe furioso cuando uno quiere "jugar" con ella.

-No sé, yo creo que lo de "jugar" con ella estaba de más, tomando en cuenta el destino que le esperaba no era necesario atormentarla más. A parte que ni estaba tan buena, era una cuarentona pecosa desabrida y sin gracia.

-Para ser cuarentona se veía bastante bien -Mike le lanzó una mirada de reproche y comenzó a sacar apósitos para cubrir la herida- Ah, lo que pasa es que te dio pena la perra esa, eres un blandengue Mike, se te hablan de críos y familia te deshaces, si vas a andar con esos escrúpulos mejor no te hubieras unido a Noxor, mira que acá sólo se admiten los tipos más rudos.

-No empieces con eso otra vez Dru.

-Pero si es la verdad. Todos los que estamos aquí somos los tipos más duros que puedes encontrar. Mira a Nicola, lo persiguen por tres asesinatos a sangre fría y Rudy famoso por sus asaltos a mano armada y su indiferencia a la hora de disparar. Bueno, aunque tú tampoco te quedas atrás, no por nada eres un criminal buscado en todo el país.

-Sí-lanzó un suspiro-. He hecho bastantes cosas por ahí, pero nada se compara a lo que Noxor nos está obligando a hacer.

-Pero es nuestro trabajo, además nos prometió riquezas y poder cuando logre sus objetivos.

-A mi me importa un pepino lo uno o lo otro, yo me uní porque pensé que tendría un poco de acción, en cambio lo que me obligan a hacer no tiene gracia. Secuestramos personas y las colocamos encima de ese extraño altar de piedra y esperamos a que se mueran secos sin energía, es horriblemente desagradable.

-Al menos tú no eres el que tiene que quitar los cadáveres y si te molesta tanto estar aquí ¿Por qué no te largas de una vez?

-Como si pudiera. Ya sabes que todos los que traicionan o abandonan a Noxor están condenados y no quiero ser yo el próximo que tenga que yacer sobre esa piedra hasta morir, no gracias. Uf, en serio, esto me molesta mucho, las personas a las que maté antes al menos tuvieron oportunidad de defenderse.

-Pues la perra esta se defendió bastante bien antes de que la capturáramos, sí que dio la pelea, vaya pokémon los que tenía, ese aggron tumbó a varios de nuestros houndoom antes de caer y su steelix, uy era de temer.

-Si, fue una buena pelea, y esos pokémon fueron un buen botín.

-La cosa más mierda que tenía era ese pidgey inútil que lo único que hizo fue huir para pedir ayuda, esa cosa ni como botín servía. Menos mal que eliminamos a esa plaga, y la pobre llorando sobre su pajarito luego se lanzó ella misma a arañarnos como una meowth salvaje, era una fiera, hasta se atrevió a morderme y dejarme la cara así. Claro que cuando le di su castigo lloraba y suplicaba, que tenía marido, que tenía un hijo, ¿Cómo se llamaba el bastardo ese? ¿Geralt?

-¡COMO SE ATREVIERON BASTARDOS!

Geralt olvidando toda cautela lanzó aquel grito furioso y se abalanzó sobre el hombre de la herida en la cara golpeándolo con locura, su compañero que respondía al nombre de Mike lo alejó de un golpe y liberó a su houndoom para que atacara. Ante esto los demás chicos salieron de su escondite y liberaron a sus pokémon para pelear, pero el alboroto alertó a los otros dos hombres quienes de inmediato abandonaron sus quehaceres para unirse a la pelea.

Así, aquella base secreta quedó repleta de pokémon de todos los tipos, quienes se lanzaron en una lucha encarnizada. Los villanos contaban con una buena cantidad de houndoom, unos golbat, algunos breloom, lenoon, sneesel, seviper y un sandlash, en total cada uno llevaba 6 pokémon haciendo un total de 24 entre todos, mientras que los muchachos hacían 16, tenían desventaja en número pero iban a demostrar que podían igualarlos en poder.

La batalla estaba lejos de ser algo amistoso. Los pokémon de los esbirros de Noxor habían sido entrenados para matar y atacaban tanto a humanos como a pokémon por igual. La pequeña e inexperta munna de Carmín fue la primera en caer, ella se apresuró a recogerla, pero el sandlash no tuvo reparos en atacarla mientras lo hacía, por suerte Gray logró salvarla a tiempo recibiendo un desagradable corte en el acto. Blue furioso se lanzó sobre el pokémon pero dos houndoom se lo impidieron tumbándolo en el suelo y uno de ellos lo mordió en el cuello, el pobre umbreon se retorcía y gemía mientras las mandíbulas de su enemigo le impedían respirar, entonces un poderoso ataque cola de hierro proveniente de Adelle lo liberó de su captor, pero no tuvo tiempo de agradecérselo pues sin previo aviso sneesel atacó a la espeon dejándola en bastante mal estado.

La medicham de Shell hacía lo que podía luchando contra los leenon con los que sabía que tenía ventaja, pero se le hacía difícil, pues una pareja de golbat la atacaba si cesar, lo peor es que los pokémon se las arreglaban para atacarla tanto a ella como a su entrenadora, eran extremadamente veloces, apenas si podía defenderse, rápidamente perdía energía, aunque al final logró derrotar a un leenon. El flaaffy de July sólo se concentraba en proteger a su entrenadora pero por desgracia para ella, eran los breloom los que se habían ensañado con ella y sus ataques eléctricos resultaban poco efectivos. El príncipe llegó para poyar con su lanzallamas que resultaba muy efectivo pero no tenía demasiado tiempo para ayudar pues shun lee estaba aproblemada con un seneesel.

Todos luchaban desesperadamente, pues sabían que sus vidas estaban en peligro, pero quienes luchaban con más ferocidad eran Geralt su aron y su ónix, el muchacho furioso no tenía reparos en lanzarse a pelear como si fuera un pokémon, pero aún cuando caía una y otra vez se levantaba de nuevo, no podía perdonar lo que le habían hecho a su pobre madre y sus pokémon. Además, como alcanzados por sus sentimientos, estos peleaban con la misma fuerza, su aron a costo de debilitarse logró derribar a un houndoom. Onix siguió luchando incansable, arremetiendo con su poderoso cuerpo, de una embestida aplastó a la seviper quien antes de debilitarse lo golpeó con su ponzoñosa cola envenenándolo.

Sam vagaba por el campo de batalla usando pulso cura con sus compañeros para que pudieran seguir luchando, mientras Jim lo protegía, pero la energía que gastaba en esto era demasiada y terminó cayendo por agotamiento, pero aún así gracias a su apoyo la balanza se inclinó a su favor. Habían debilitado a varios de los pokémon enemigos mientras que su bando estaba casi completo, parecía que si seguían esforzándose podrían ganar, pero sus esperanzas se esfumaron en un segundo, un increíblemente poderoso hiper rayo los golpeó dejándolos tirados en el húmedo suelo, muchos de los pokémon cayeron inconscientes y los que no, quedaron sumamente débiles o fueron reducidos por los pokemon del enemigo. En cuanto se repusieron de la sorpresa dirigieron su vista hacia el origen de ese ataque para encontrar un imponente tyranitar.

-Jefe -dijo Dru- menos mal que llegó, estos mocosos nos estaban dando bastante pelea ¿Sabe?

Junto al tyranitar estaba parado un hombre corpulento de mirada fría, cruel y altanera. Al observarlo uno se preguntaba si sería siquiera humano, pues la maldad de su semblante daba a pensar lo contrario, no cabía duda, este hombre era peor que cualquiera de los que estaban en aquella cueva y al parecer sus pokémon también eran los más poderosos.

Blue que yacía junto a su entrenador, haciendo un esfuerzo supremo se levantó, apenas si era capaz de tenerse en pie, pero si su entrenador estaba en peligro, el iba a luchar hasta la muerte. Abrió su hocico y comenzó a formar la bola sombra más poderosa que fue capaz y la lanzó contra aquel arrogante hombre, mas este ni se inmutó, permaneció de pie allí sin mover un músculo y una perversa sonrisa se formó en su rostro. El oscuro proyectil de Blue rápidamente recorrió la distancia que los separaba de su objetivo, pero un pokémon azul se interpuso en su camino, un wobuffet se paró en frente y utilizó contraataque devolviendo el ataque con el doble de potencia, así la bola sombra regresó a su dueño golpeándolo a él y a todos su compañeros quedando inhabilitados.

El jefe ordenó capturar a los chicos, amarrarlos y quitarles sus pokebolas, luego comenzaron a regresar a cada pokémon a su respectiva pokebola, pero a la hora de regresar a Blue, no pudieron por el simple hecho de que este nunca había sido metido dentro de una.

-Vaya, parece que la pokebola de este chico está perdida.

-Blue, no tiene pokebola, no le gusta entrar en una ¡Déjenlo en paz! -Gritó Gray.

Por este reclamo recibió un golpe despiadado en la cara, al cual contestó con un escupitajo sanguinolento mientras su umbreon gemía de impotencia.

-Cállate inútil, deberías entrenar mejor a tu bicho, quien ha oído de un pokémon que no entra en su pokebola -se burlaba Dru- Oiga jefe ¿Y qué vamos a hacer con los pokémon?

-Pues lo mismo de siempre, se los llevamos al maestro Noxor y luego él decidirá su destino.

-¿Pero podríamos hacer una excepción con este umbreon? Es que mírelo, está bonito, nunca había visto un umbreon de ojos amarillos y anillos celestes, es bastante raro. Yo creo que lo deberíamos vender, seguro nos pagan muy bien por él, además no creo que al maestro Noxor le moleste, al fin y al cabo, casi ni le importan los pokémon que le llevamos, normalmente nos deja quedárnoslos.

-Oh de acuerdo, este se va a la venta. Ponlo en una jaula, el resto al cofre, ahora vamos a ver qué tanta energía vital tienen estos mocosos, ya que nos vinieron a causar problemas, que valgan la pena las molestias.

En eso el jefe extrajo de un bolsillo un colgante de oro que tenía un dije ovalado que consistía en un rubí enjarciado en oro. Shell lanzó un gemido al ver el artefacto y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, el hombre se acercó primero a Geralt y colocó colgante encima de él, la piedra roja comenzó a brillar.

-Este está saludable y tiene bastante energía vital, aunque nada fuera de lo normal, es un pez pequeño-luego movió la piedra y la colocó sobre July, la piedra brilló de idéntica forma que con Geralt-. Esta otra es igual que el anterior, nada especial. -Luego continuó con Shell con idénticos resultados a los anteriores-. ¡Que me lleve el diablo! ¿Es que vino pura mierda a la cueva? Parece que ni el esfuerzo valen- luego posó la piedra sobre Gray. Esta vez la piedra brilló más intensamente y comenzó a agitarse un poco- Wow, este sí que es un pez grande, creo que tiene tanta energía como la mujer que capturamos el otro día, este sí que es un buen botín, veamos que tal la última niña.

Esta vez la piedra brilló tan intensamente que cegó por completo a todos los que estaban en la sala y se agitó tan violentamente que terminó por soltarse de las manos de su dueño. Este quedó estupefacto, pero tras recuperarse de la impresión hizo una sonrisa cruel y miró a la pobre Carmín a quien las lágrimas se le escapaban de los ojos.

-Esta niña es un monstruo, jamás vi a alguien con semejante energía vital, este no es un pez grande, este es un wailord, o mejor aún, nuestro pez dorado de la fortuna. Cuando la otra vieja pecosa se muera empezamos con esta, parece que de todos modos no le queda mucho.

Los malvados hombres se alejaron y se fueron a sentar a la mesa redonda felices por su buena suerte, abrieron una botella de vino para celebrar mientras sacaban un mazo de cartas. Pronto empezaron las risas y armaron un buen alboroto, todos estaban felices, seguro de que Noxor recompensaría su trabajo muy pronto, serían ascendidos y podría abandonar la miserable vida que llevaban en aquella cueva, por esto reían felices, reían a carcajadas, reían sobre la miseria de los demás.

En contraste con la alegría que había en aquella mesa, a pocos metros de ahí, en una jaula Blue lloraba. El pobre umbreon intentaba levantarse con desesperación, pero sus patas no respondían, se arrastró a los barrotes y comenzó a morderlos, pero nada resultó de ello, se lastimó la dentadura, sólo se detuvo cuando el dolor se hizo insoportable y sintió un gusto metálico en su hocico. Entonces impotente se hizo un ovillo y lloró con toda tristeza que puede expresar un pokémon.

* * *

 **Jelouuuuu, y aquí otro capítulo más, como dije antes este es bastante fuerte, de hecho creo que es de los más fuertes que verán en el fic, y eso que traté de hacerlo suave para que no fuera tan explícito y no tuviera que subirle tanto la clasificación de edad. Espero les haya gustado, para la otra semana tendremos un capítulo lleno de acción. Nos leemos, bye.**


	30. Mi héroe

Los cinco chicos estaban agotados, heridos y deprimidos, en resumen devastados. Sus vidas pendían de un hilo y eran casi nulas las posibilidades de obtener ayuda. Geralt temblaba de la ira, no sólo por su madre, Dru, el hombre que había amarrado a Carmín, se había dado el gusto de manosearla mientras lo hacía, pero curiosamente aunque ella estaba afectada, quien más lloraba era Shell, las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro mientras repetía "yuyu" incansablemente como una especie de mantra.

-¿Shell que pasa?-Preguntó Geralt preocupado- ¿Qué significa Yuyu?

-Yuyu -decía gimoteando- era un exorcista pokémon, uno bastante torpe, siempre andaba perdiendo sus cosas, incluso sus artefactos, hasta que un día se perdió él.

-Espera… ¿Estamos hablando de Yuyu el bobo? ¿Ese que vivía siendo regañado por Rience tu jefe? El que desapareció el año pasado y nunca se le volvió a ver.

-Si, el mismo. Él siempre perdía sus artefactos y siempre se pasaba por el taller para que le hicieran otros nuevos, no importaba el tipo de artefacto, siempre lo perdía y Rience se ponía furioso cada vez que eso pasaba. Tuvo de todo, anillos, brazaletes, aretes, el último que tuvo fue un colgante, yo también participé en su fabricación. Rience estaba bastante molesto cuando le entregó el colgante, le gritó que si lo llegaba a perder no se molestara en regresar, que no quería verle la cara nunca más, después de eso él nunca regresó. Rience siempre se culpaba por ello, nunca volvió a ser el mismo… Y ahora… El colgante… El colgante con el que nos examinaron…. ¡Es el colgante de Yuyu!

-¿El colgante de Yuyu es ese? -Carmín la miró sorprendida- entonces Yuyu… tal vez murió aquí -este comentario hizo que Shell llorara con aún más fuerza.

-Parece que acá está la respuesta al misterio de los artefactos de Noxor -dijo Gray de pronto-, queríamos saber de dónde Noxor había sacado sus anillos, esos artefactos que le vimos en el bosque de celebi, seguro fueron robados, quizás de Yuyu, quizás de algún otro exorcista pokémon despistado.

-Tiene sentido, pero ahora ya no podremos informar lo que sabemos -sollozaba Shell.

-¡No te preocupes! ¡Estaremos bien! -Decía Carmín con un brillo de seguridad en la mirada -de alguna forma saldremos de esto ¿Cierto Gray? -Miró al muchacho como esperando una confirmación.

-¿Porqué me miras a mí?

-Porque a ti siempre se te ocurre alguna forma de salir de cualquier aprieto y tú me salvaste la vida, tengo plena confianza en ti, además tú eres el héroe oscuro, el gran Xatu lo dijo, obviamente un héroe como tú puede contra cualquier cosa, por muy oscura que se vea la situación. Está todo escrito, tú estás predestinado a salvarnos.

Gray comenzó a ponerse muy nervioso, el gran Xatu le había dicho que él no era el héroe oscuro, es más, él era una persona cuyo destino era imposible predecir, porque estaba para cambiar el destino. Quizás incluso era la causa de que estuvieran en tal peligro, ninguno de ellos parecía estar destinado a morir en un futuro cercano, pero estando a su lado esto ya no era tan cierto. Además, le revolvía la conciencia el hecho de estar prácticamente engañándolos, le tenían fe porque creían que él era el "héroe oscuro", pero en realidad no era nadie, sólo un muchacho desafortunado. Se habría librado de todos los problemas que estaba sufriendo ahora si hubiera confesado la verdad, pero le había prometido a Xatu que se iba a quedar callado, pues reconocer un error como ese lo desacreditaría como oráculo, el pokémon había dicho que él héroe oscuro llegaría tal día a la aldea, y quien en realidad había llegado era él. Este orgulloso pokémon no quería admitir su error y Gray no quiso delatarlo, pero quizás aquello había sido un error.

-Carmín…

-¿Sí? Dime ¿Ya sabes cómo vamos a escapar?

-No es eso… Es que… Tengo que confesarte algo… Yo… No soy el héroe oscuro…

-¿Eh? Vamos deja de bromear, si el gran Xatu dijo que lo eras, predijo que llegarías a la aldea, él no puede equivocarse, el destino está escrito…

-No siempre… A veces hay cosas o personas que tienen la capacidad de cambiar el destino, cuando hablé con él me dijo que yo no era el héroe oscuro, dijo que yo era una de aquellas personas con la capacidad de cambiar el destino, pero…

-¡Espera un minuto! Entonces tú… ¿Nos engañaste?

-No exactamente, yo nunca dije que fuera el héroe oscuro…

-¡Pero tampoco lo negaste! -Carmín lo miraba ahora con furia- Tú grandísimo… ¡Idiota! ¡Eres un mentiroso! ¡Yo confiaba en ti, yo creía en ti, eras mi héroe y resulta que no eres nadie! ¡Nos mentiste para que te acogiéramos, para sentirte importante! ¡Y además por tu culpa no conocimos al verdadero héroe oscuro!

-Sobre eso último…

-Cállate, no quiero oírte, no quiero oír a un mentiroso ¿Tienes idea de cómo me siento? Todo lo que creía, todo lo que pensaba de ti se desvanece de un momento a otro, yo no tenía miedo porque pensaba que tú nos salvarías, y mira ahora, resulta que no puedes hacer nada ¡Por tu culpa vamos a morir!

-¡Ya basta Carmín! -gritó Shell- ¡Te estás pasando!

Carmín miró a la muchacha morena con disgusto, pero esta con un gesto de la cabeza le indicó que se fijara en Gray, al hacerlo se le encogió el corazón. Mientras gritaba su desesperación, no se había dado cuenta del impacto que estaba causando en el muchacho, la expresión de culpa, tristeza y dolor que ostentaba en su rostro fueron suficientes para que Carmín se arrepintiera de sus duras palabras.

-Gray… Lo siento… Yo…

El muchacho volteó la cabeza para no verla, mientras ella se revolvía de remordimiento. Sus nervios y el miedo la habían traicionado, no podía culpar a Gray de lo que había pasado, estaba siendo demasiado injusta con él. Tal vez no era el héroe oscuro de la profecía, pero aún sin serlo la había sacado de más de un aprieto, la salvó del suicidio en la aventura donde capturó a Demon, la salvó en el bosque de celebi, también en la aldea Lucero estuvo dispuesto a sacrificarse para no meterlas en problemas a ella y a Shell, además a él siempre se le ocurrían soluciones ingeniosas para todo tipo de problemas, él siempre estaba ahí para lo que lo necesitaran sin esperar nada a cambio. Tal vez no era un héroe pero se comportaba como uno y eso era lo que más valía.

-Pokémon rosado -dijo Gray de pronto.

-¿Eh?

-Oh ya lo tengo -dijo Geralt esperando que esto fuera una forma de aligerar el ambiente tenso que había- Vamos a jugar a ¿Quién es este pokémon? Perfecto, a ver… Pokémon rosado… Jiglypuff, snubull…

-Ojos de punto-

-Podría ser un likitongue o un chansey…

-Amorfo.

-Eso solo puede ser un Ditto, es el único que calza con esa descripción.

-Ditto -dijo una voz aguda.

Todos voltearon a ver al lugar de donde venía la voz y vieron una masa rosada arrastrándose lentamente por el húmedo suelo de la cueva. El pequeño ditto avanzaba silenciosamente con cuidado. Los cautivos miraban extrañados al curioso pokémon que se dirigía hacia la mesa donde estaban los villanos jugando cartas. Todos se preguntaban que iba a hacer la pequeña criatura, esta se detuvo junto a la silla del que portaba las llaves, pensaron que intentaría robárselas pero no fue así, luego de mirarlas un momento se alejó arrastrándose a paso veloz hasta la jaula de Blue que lloraba desconsoladamente.

El pequeño ditto saludó al pokémon sacándolo momentáneamente de su tristeza, el umbreon miró sorprendido a aquel extraño ser preguntándose qué hacia ahí, entonces el ditto de pronto se estiró hasta tocar la cerradura de la jaula y luego comenzó a brillar y a mutar hasta transformarse en una llave encajada en la cerradura, los chicos que miraban la escena no cabían en si del asombro.

-Ese ditto se transformó en una llave, es increíble, debe estar muy bien entrenado, solo los dittos de más alto nivel pueden llegar a transformarse en objetos, o incluso en personas.

Blue al ver al ditto/llave encajado en la cerradura captó la idea, sacó una de sus patas a través de los barrotes y trató de hacerla girar, pero al parecer no era la llave correcta, entonces ditto se transformó en una llave distinta sin desencajarse de la cerradura y Blue intentó una vez más hacerla girar y esta vez la puerta se abrió silenciosamente, dejando al agradecido umbreon en libertad. El pokémon corrió hacia su amo ladrando alegremente, pero este escándalo llamó la atención de los bandidos.

-¡Eh que pasa ahí! -Gritó uno de ellos girándose a ver.

No vio nada extraño, los cinco chicos seguían amarrados con expresiones tristes y asustadas en sus rostros, el cofre donde tenían las pokebolas robadas seguía intacto y la jaula del umbreon shiny seguía cerrada con su ocupante adentro, sin preocuparse más regresó a su juego. Lo que el hombre no sabía era que el umbreon que estaba dentro de la jaula era en realidad ditto transformado y que el verdadero umbreon estaba escondido entre los muchachos.

Pasada la emergencia, ditto regresó a su forma rosada y se escurrió por entre los barrotes saliendo de la jaula, luego se arrastró hasta el cofre donde estaban las pokebolas, tocó el candado que lo cerraba y se trasformó en una llave, le susurró a Blue que se acercara para hacerlo girar y abrir el cofre, pero el pokémon estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de cortar las cuerdas que ataban a sus amigos. Hubiera sido fácil para él romperlas con sus colmillos, pero se había lastimado la dentadura mordiendo los barrotes de la jaula y ahora cualquier mordisco que intentara le causaba un dolor insoportable, de modo que trataba de cortar las cuerdas arañándolas, pero los resultados era muy lentos.

Ditto siguió susurrándoles que dejara eso y mejor lo ayudara a abrir el cofre, Blue finalmente accedió de mala gana e hizo girar la llave abriendo el candado, pero antes de que pudieran continuar el jefe de los bandidos le dio un fuerte golpe a la mesa y se levantó. Blue asustado quitó a ditto de la cerradura y lo arrojó a la jaula donde volvió a su forma original y se escurrió de nuevo dentro para luego transformarse una vez más en el umbreon shiny, simulando que nada había pasado, mientras tanto el pokémon original se ocultó detrás del cofre y observó la situación.

-Bien muchachos -dijo el jefe en un tono de voz que delataba su incipiente ebriedad- vamos a cambiar al sujeto del altar de piedra.

-Pero jefe, aún no se muere la que está ahí.

-Qué más da, le queda tan poco que no vale la pena esperar, vamos a colocar a esa pequeña de los ojos verdes. Ya quiero ver la enorme cantidad de energía que libera, será espectacular, y Noxor nos recompensará y nos sacará de este basurero, seremos ascendidos -decía mientras se tambaleaba con una copa de vino en la mano- entonces mientras más pronto empecemos *hip* mejor, vamos por la mocosa.

Cada uno de los chicos estaba amarrado de brazos y pies de modo que no era mucho lo que podían moverse. Carmín simplemente se quedó quieta cerró los ojos y comenzó a temblar mientras su verdugo se acercaba a pasos agigantados. Blue miraba la escena tenso sin saber qué hacer, mientras los demás muchachos se agitaban como gusanos tratando de ir en ayuda de la pequeña, pero fue inútil, Mike agarró a Carmín y comenzó a arrastrarla hacia su condena.

Entonces, veloz como una flecha un hombre apareció de entre unas rocas, corrió hacia aquel bandido y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro arrojándolo lejos, Carmín sintió que caía pero unos oportunos y cálidos brazos consiguieron sujetarla a tiempo, abrió sus ojos, aún asustada y vio un rostro muy familiar.

-¡KEIN!

-Je, parece que llegué a tiempo -dijo el pelinaranja mientras depositaba a Carmín con cuidado en el suelo, luego de eso sacó una pokebola y liberó a su audino- Pitquick, desata a todos.

La pokémon obedeció y con un ardiente y preciso lanzallamas quemó las cuerdas que sujetaban los muchachos sin provocar lesión alguna.

-¿Están bien? -Todos asintieron- Genial, ahora… ¿JULY? ¿¡PERO QUÉ HACES ACÁ!? Ay mujer, otra vez te metiste en líos, ¡Esta es ya la cuarta vez en la semana que tengo que salvarte el pellejo! ¿Y dónde está tu Flaaffy?

-¡Um um! (Aquí está) -susurro el umbreon haciendo rodar discretamente las pokebolas a los pies del entrenador

Blue había abierto el cofre y guiado por su olfato buscó las pokebolas de los pokémon que supuso estarían en un estado lo suficientemente bueno como para ayudar. Se decidió por dos pokebolas de las cuales salieron el flaaffy de July y el ónix de Geralt. Onix se veía extremadamente agotado, pero Rafael se veía bastante recuperado a pesar de que no tuvo demasiado tiempo para descansar, sin duda estar salvando a July de todos los peligros que la acechaban había hecho de él un pokémon extremadamente fuerte.

Rafael al ver a Kein dio un suspiro de alivio, corrió hacia su entrenadora y se puso frente a ella en posición protectora. Mientras tanto, los bandidos habían liberado a sus pokémon, no a todos pues consideraron que no era necesario tomando en cuenta que e iban a luchar contra un hombre solo y su audino. No consideraban a los demás pokémon por estar demasiado débiles y no sabían nada del ditto que estaba en la jaula convertido en umbreon.

-Houndoom ataquen a esa bola rosada.

La audino recibió un mordisco de parte de uno de los houndoom y luego otro la embistió arrojándola a los pies de su entrenador, pero a pesar de haber recibido aquellos ataques directos, se levantó de nuevo aún con bastante energía para continuar, pues los audino tienen una resistencia muy alta, seguramente para compensar su poca velocidad que les dificulta mucho esquivar ataques. Pero no tuvieron piedad con ella, los golbat la atacaron con sus picotazos venenosos causándole un envenenamiento y luego un breloom saltó para atacarla con un ultrapuño, pero antes de que aquel ataque acabara con ella su entrenador gritó:

-¡Pitquick lanzallamas!

La audino abrió su boca de la que arrojó un potente fuego que debilitó al breelom al primer ataque, luego de eso, sin esperar orden alguna utilizó alivio, que es un movimiento que cura los problemas de estado, así la pokémon dio un profundo suspiro y su envenenamiento se fue. Se paró y se puso firme esperando su próxima orden.

-Pitquick rayo de hielo.

El rayo de hielo alcanzó a uno de los houndoom congelándolo, pero el resto no fue alcanzado. A pesar de eso Kein ordenó a su pokémon que continuara con su ataque y así lo hizo ella, pero su lentitud al actuar no le permitía alcanzar a sus adversarios, o eso parecía. Aún así obedientemente continuó atacando, mientras tanto, sin que ella lo notara, sus adversarios se movían e iban tomando posiciones estratégicas alrededor de ella, hasta que cuando se dio cuenta, estaba completamente rodeada. Los bandidos sonrieron satisfechos y mandaron a sus pokémon a acabar con ella.

Todos se lanzaron al mismo tiempo contra la rosada criatura, todos chocaron al mismo tiempo contra ella y comenzaron a morder su carne con furia… O eso creían, algunos pokémon chillaban de dolor y es que habían sido atacados accidentalmente por sus aliados en medio del tumulto que se formó. Se dispersaron un poco para buscar a su presa, pero se dieron cuenta de que no estaba entre ellos, miraron a su alrededor confundidos y entonces la vieron. La audino los miraba con las manos apoyadas detrás de la cabeza, muy relajada y con una sonrisa.

Todos gruñeron amenazadoramente y se lanzaron otra vez contra ella, pero para sorpresa suya los esquivó con una facilidad y velocidad que parecía imposible para una criatura tan rechoncha como ella. Pitquick seguía esquivando sus ataques con elegancia, deslizándose sobre la capa de hielo que cubría el suelo, pues la audino estaba literalmente patinando.

Esta era la estrategia de Kein, había hecho atacar a su pokémon con numerosos rayos de hielo los cuáles siempre fallaban el objetivo, parecía que atacaba desesperadamente cuando en realidad lo que hacía era cubrir el suelo del campo de batalla con una capa de hielo. Su audino estaba entrenada para patinar adquiriendo una velocidad increíble cuando lo hacía, con esta estrategia había logrado suplir la falta de velocidad y evasión de su pokémon, además le daba una cierta ventaja, pues los pokémon que no estaban acostumbrados a manejarse en campos de hielo hacían movimientos más torpes y menos precisos.

-Pitquick ataca a houndoom con rayo de hielo, a breloom con lanzallamas y a golbat con rayo.

Ejecutó la orden con elegancia, bailaba sobre la pista de hielo mientras realizaba sus ataques, avanzaba, daba un giro y un breloom terminaba chamuscado, luego patinaba veloz como una saeta directo hacia un houndoom entonces daba un brinco de tal ligereza que parecía quedar suspendida en el aire y antes de que de aterrizar atacaba con un trueno a los golbat que volaban sobre ella, realizaba una hermosa pirueta y al caer lanzaba un rayo de hielo sobre el houndoom que había saltado. Así entre trucos y ataques la pokémon dio un espectáculo digno de elogio.

Ya había derrotado a más de la mitad de sus oponentes cuando comenzó a cansarse, era muy fuerte pero aún así eran demasiados enemigos para ella. En un momento de debilidad perdió el ritmo creando una apertura para que la atacaran. Los houndoom siendo los más veloces aprovecharon esa apertura y se lanzaron contra Pitquick, hubiera sido su fin de no ser porque recibió la ayuda de otro pokémon, un rayo de hielo repelió a sus enemigos que quedaron sorprendidos sin saber de dónde había salido aquel ataque, miraron a su alrededor buscando la causa hasta que la encontraron, a pocos pasos de ellos había otra audino.

-¡Bien hecho Green, justo a tiempo! Ahora ve por ellos, usa el plan regular.

Aquella audino en realidad no era una audino, si no el ditto de hacía rato, quien siguiendo el llamado plan regular como decía su entrenador, se transformó en un houndoom y se mezcló entre el grupo, ahora los pokémon no sabían qué hacer ¿Quién era amigo y quién enemigo? Por otro lado Pitquick sonreía tranquila, ella sabía perfectamente quien era quien, conocía a su compañero como la palma de su pata, a pesar del constante cambio había algo que siempre era igual y eso era el latido de su corazón, y con sus extraordinarias orejas podía distinguirlo de entre todos.

Comenzó entonces una batalla muy confusa, ditto con una velocidad increíble cambiaba de identidad causando estragos entre sus oponentes que no sabían a quien atacar, Pitquick se mantuvo al margen aprovechando para descansar. Así entre mordiscos y lanzallamas, aleteos y puñetazos los enemigos se fueron eliminando uno a uno hasta que sólo quedó un golbat, ahora era imposible que fuera engañado, obviamente el golbat que estaba frente él era el ditto transformado.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí quedamos, la próxima semana sigue la pelea. Hoy no se me ocurre que más decir, así que nos leemos, bye.**


	31. Batalla épica

Dos golbat estaban frente a frente evaluándose con severidad, ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder, pero el golbat genuino era quien parecía más determinado, estaba furioso.

-¡Golbat usa supersónico! -Gritó el dueño del pokémon.

El enorme murciélago realizó un supersónico, el cual no tardó en afectar a Green y de paso, también afectó a la audino que yacía agotada debajo de ellos. Los pokémon confundidos comenzaron a atacar a diestro y siniestro, causándose daño entre ellos, golbat esquivaba los ataques lo mejor que podía pero se le hacía un poco difícil. Pronto Pitquick cayó debilitada, ditto parecía que pronto seguiría el mismo camino, pues volaba a tropezones golpeándose contra las paredes de la cueva.

-¡No! -Gritó Kein mientras se apresuraba a regresar a su audino a su pokebola, planeaba regresar a su ditto también pero algo lo interrumpió.

Comenzó a sonar la melodía de una flauta, una canción extraña, lenta y chillona. Kein se volteó y vio a Gray tocando su pokeflauta, se estaba preguntando por qué había elegido ese momento para comenzar a tocar aquel instrumento, cuando se dio cuenta de que a su pokémon se le había pasado la confusión y ahora volaba normalmente esperando nuevas órdenes.

-¡Gray! ¡Ya aprendiste a tocar la canción que despierta a los pokémon de la confusión! -Exclamó Geralt.

-Si, de hecho también me sé la canción que acaba con el estado enamoramiento. No era tan difícil, que bueno que se me ocurrió traer la pokeflauta conmigo. A final aprender música resultó más útil de lo que pensaba.

Ahora supersonico no resultaría, pues mientras Gray tocara su instrumento, liberaría a cualquier pokémon que lo escuchara de su confusión.

-¡AAAHHH! ¡Mierda! ¡Usa picotazo venenoso!

El golbat obedeció y liberó cientos de pequeñas agujas contra Green, pero Kein rápidamente ordenó a su pokémon utilizar tornado. El ditto aleteó formando un poderoso remolino que repelió las agujas y además causó daños en su oponente, este que ya estaba bastante debilitado, comenzó a aletear con dificultad, finalmente Green lo embistió acabándolo.

Los villanos no cabían en sí de asombro ¿Cómo era posible que con dos pokémon hubiera derrotado a más de una docena? A pesar de todo, eso no era algo tan raro. En primer lugar los pokémon de los villanos aún estaban algo cansados por la batalla que habían tenido antes con los muchachos. En segundo lugar sus entrenadores no estaban dando órdenes muy acertadas debido a su ebriedad. Y en tercero, Kein se especializaban en combates desiguales donde estaba en desventaja numérica, en sus años luchando contra Noxor había desarrollado bastantes estrategias para estos casos.

A pesar de la victoria Kein no bajó la guardia, sabía que a sus oponentes aún les quedaban bastantes pokémon. Así, tal como esperaba, estos no tardaron en ser liberados, el segundo batallón era más pequeño pero los pokémon eran más poderosos, esta vez deberían enfrentarse a algunos seviper, bastantes sneezel y al gran sandlash. Green miró a su entrenador angustiado, no se sentía capaz de enfrentar todo eso solo, Kein lo comprendía, no podía abusar de la resistencia de su pokémon, se volteó a ver a los muchachos.

-Y bien ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene un pokémon en condiciones de pelear? El flaaffy de July debería poder -miró a todos lados- ¿Y a donde se fueron Rafi y July? No están ¡Rayos! Justo a hora que hacen falta. De acuerdo ¿Que más hay disponible?

Onix dio un cansado grito de guerra y Blue se aproximó cojeando valerosamente, Kein les dio una mirada de lastima.

-Y esto es todo lo que tenemos… Bueno, no es que no tenga un as bajo la manga pero…

-¡UMBREON!- Se escuchó una voz a lo lejos.

Desde las sombras emergió un umbreon de ojos rojos. Apareció dando un salto y aterrizando frente a todos con delicadeza y en contraste a esto lanzó un fuerte gruñido de batalla.

-¡Red! -exclamó Kein- Llegas en el momento justo, oye ¿Qué traes ahí?

Red llevaba encima una especie de cubierta café, semejante a la ropa que les suelen poner a los perros, pero esta cubierta era particular, tenía varios bolsillos en sus costados, Kein se acercó a revisar y comprobó que dentro habían medicinas y bayas, encontró tres superpociones y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

-Esto debe ser obra de Capa Gris ¡Perfecto! Vengan aquí.

Ditto, onix y Blue se acercaron para ser curados, no tardaron en sentirse mejor y llenos de ánimo se colocaron en posición de batalla, esta vez el ditto decidió transformarse en un umbreon de ojos rojos para luchar.

-Bien chicos, supongo que no les importará que les pida prestados a sus pokémon un momento.

-Claro que no -dijo Geralt- después te pasaremos la factura por usarlos, por ser tú será una tarifa barata.

Kein obviamente no se tomó en serio la broma y se dispuso inmediatamente a preparar su estrategia.

-Onix, tú quédate atrás con nosotros, a mi señal utiliza lanza rocas, Blue, Green y Red pelearán al frente. Red empieza tú con rapidez, Green utiliza el plan de apoyo, Blue mantén alejados a todos los que se acerquen, ahora vamos.

Red inició como le dijeron con una lluvia de estrellas que salieron del anillo de su frente, ni los sneezel ni los seviper pudieron evitar esto, pero el gran sandlash no recibió el ataque pues se escondió bajo tierra usando el movimiento escavar. Mientras los sneezel recibían el ataque rapidez, Green se escabulló entre ellos y se hizo pasar por un sneezel, pero estos pokémon no eran tan fáciles de engañar, bastó con que uno se fijara en el momento en el que el ditto se transformó para que no lo perdiera de vista y supiera quién era el impostor. Alertó a sus camaradas y se lanzaron todos contra el pokémon, los seviper prefirieron ir a enfrentarse contra Blue. El ditto/sneezel viéndose atacado por una multitud de pokémon furiosos prefirió retroceder atrayendo a sus enemigos hacia la trampa de Kein.

-¡Ahora ónix, lanzarocas!

Onix comenzó a golpear su cabeza contra las paredes de la cueva haciendo caer cientos de rocas, algunas de un tamaño considerable, el terreno en el que se encontraban lo favorecía mucho. Los pokémon felinos viendo que serían aplastados por estas enormes moles de piedra, realizaron unas certeras maniobras evasivas, esquivando las rocas en su mayoría, pero Kein entonces ordenó.

-¡Red cola de hierro contra las rocas!

El pokémon aludido dio un enorme salto y haciendo brillar su cola golpeó una de las rocas más grandes haciéndola estallar en pedazos, los cuales salieron disparados a gran velocidad golpeando a los sneezel quienes esta vez no pudieron esquivarlos tanto por su velocidad como por su cantidad, entonces antes de que pudieran contraatacar recibieron una vez más un ataque rapidez proveniente de Green quien se había vuelto a transformar en un umbreon, así con una serie de ataques combinados Kein estaba dominando la situación con los pokémon siniestro.

Por otro lado, a Blue no le iba tan bien, luchar él solo contra tres seviper no era una tarea fácil. Las escurridizas serpientes se las arreglaban para evitar sus ataques, en tanto intentaba perseguir a una, otra le saltaba encima causándoles daño, brincaba y corría al ritmo de ellas sin lograr avance alguno, en el momento que las tres se agruparon para atacar al mismo tiempo Kein ordenó a ónix un ataque de cola que arrojó a los tres pokémon contra la pared de roca causándoles daños.

-Bien ¡Ahora Blue agarra a alguno de los seviper de la cola con mordisco!

Blue corrió tan rápido como pudo antes de que alguno de los tres pokémon se recuperara del ataque, se acercó y abrió sus fauces pero al cerrarlas sobre su adversario sintió un dolor agudo y no le quedó más que soltar a su presa.

-¿Eh? ¿Pero que te pasa?

-Blue se lastimó los dientes mordisqueando los barrotes de su jaula -dijo Gray.

-¿Se puso a morder los barrotes de su jaula? ¡Pero que cosas le enseñas a este umbreon idiota! -gritó Kein alterado por la situación- Lo siento… No me tomes en serio, ya me calmo, me calmo.

Respiró hondo tratando de relajarse, manejar a cuatro pokémon al mismo tiempo era muy estresante y no estaba seguro poder contar con los otros chicos para que lo ayudaran. La situación era delicada, un error podía costarles la vida y no quería arriesgarse. Además, siempre había trabajado solo y no le gustaba involucrar a nadie más, la única persona de la que aceptaba ayuda era de Capa Gris y sólo porque este había logrado ganarse su confianza, un privilegio que sólo él poseía tras mostrar su habilidades.

-Bien Blue retrocede, vamos a cambiar de estrategia.

Pero Blue se negó a obedecer, no le gustó nada que le gritara a su maestro, aunque luego se hubiera disculpado. En ocasiones este pokémon podía ser un tanto resentido y había decidido que no iba a aceptar ninguna otra orden suya, así que en vez de retroceder se quedó parado en su lugar.

-¡Aahh! ¡Pero qué haces! ¡NO te quedes ahí parado! ¡Es peligroso quedarse quieto! -Blue simplemente le hizo un gesto de desprecio- ¡Muévete rápido antes de que ataque!

Blue no entendía de que lo estaba advirtiendo Kein, lamentablemente lo comprendió muy tarde, el sandlash que hasta el momento había permanecido bajo tierra salió debajo de él atacándolo ferozmente, el indefenso umbreon salió volando y cayó a pocos pasos de donde estaban los muchachos, a pesar de los severos daños que recibió, el pokémon logró ponerse de pie con dificultad para seguir luchando.

-¡Ves que te decía yo! ¿Y ahora que piensas hacer?

El umbreon se tomó esto como un desafío personal, le iba a demostrar a ese cabellos de zanahoria de lo que era capaz. Entonces se apoyó bien en sus cuatro patas y abrió la boca en la que empezó a formarse una esfera mas negra que la noche, concentró su poder todo lo que pudo y arrojó el sombrío proyectil contra sus oponentes, la esfera veloz y certera no le dio tiempo a sus presas de evitarlo, fueron golpeados por el aplastante poder del ataque quedando severamente heridos. Tras esto Blue miró a Kein con soberbia.

-¡Wow qué poder! ¡Increíble! ¡La bola sombra de tu umbreon es mucho más poderosa que el común! Esto me da una idea… Red, Green regresen, Onix aleja a los seviper y a sandlash con tu cola

El umbreon y el ditto que en este momento tenía la apariencia de un sneezel corrieron hacia el muchacho tuerto esperando instrucciones

-Bien, Green conviértete en un umbreon, ahora pónganse todos juntos, Gray ordénale a tu umbreon que use bola sombra, Red, Green hagan lo mismo que Blue.

Los tres pokémon se colocaron juntos y en la boca de cada uno se comenzó a formar una bola sombra, incluso en la de Red quien ya había dominado este ataque. El proyectil de Blue era lejos el más grande. Las tres esferas fueron arrojadas al mismo tiempo y en medio de su recorrido las dos más pequeñas comenzaron a girar alrededor de la más grande que parecía tener una especie de fuerza de gravedad. Las esferas con su rotación acumularon energía antes de fusionarse con la esfera más grande, creando un proyectil de poder monstruoso el cuál impactó con los pokémon enemigos debilitándolos a todos.

-NOOOO ¡NUESTROS POKÉMON! ¡MALDITOS BASTARDOS!

-¡Aaaaahhh! ¡Son unos inútiles! -Gritaba el líder furioso- ¿Es que acaso tengo que hacerlo todo yo? ¡Abran paso! -El fornido hombre se preparó para sacar sus pokémon- Ahora verán lo que es bueno ¡Tyranitar wobuffet! ¿Eh? ¡Mis pokebolas no están!

Miró a todos lados buscándolas, incluso a sus hombres que con expresión de miedo decían que no tenían sus pokebolas, entonces un sonido burlesco interrumpió su tarea.

-¡Ke ke! ¡Kecleon!

Aquella voz se les hizo muy familiar a los chicos, siguiendo el sonido se fijaron en la ruinosa mesa de la estancia. Aún yacían las manos de cartas desperdigadas por su superficie, aún se encontraban las copas de vino derramadas tiñendo de uva su superficie, por aquel lugar la batalla no se había hecho notar, todo estaba tal cuál había sido dejado, lo único que rompía el esquema era kecleon, quien bailaba sobre la superficie del mueble agitando un par de pokebolas en cada mano. Kein lo había vuelto a hacer, usando a King su kecleon, había robado las pokebolas de sus oponentes. De pronto apareció un sableye que tiró al kecleon de la mesa tomando su lugar en el escenario, donde comenzó a bailar un gracioso baile muy esquemático, semejante a los que acostumbran a hacer los grupos de música coreanos.

-Oye Gray ¿Esa no es la misma sableye que trataste de capturar hace rato?

-Si, tienes razón, esa manía por bailar es inconfundible.

El kecleon fastidiado utilizó el movimiento excavar para esconderse seguro bajo tierra junto a las pokebolas robadas a la espera de nuevas órdenes.

-Parece que se quedaron sin pokémon -dijo el hombre tuerto con una sonrisa de confianza- no creo que les quede alguna otra opción aparte de rendirse.

-¡Ya verás mocoso! ¡Nicola trae el ya sabes que!

-¡A la orden jefe!

El aludido corrió con toda la gracia que le permitía su embriagada anatomía hasta un rincón del lugar, del cual sacó el extraño artefacto electrónico que había estado reparando hacía un rato. Además de eso tomó una pokebola que tenía oculta en el lugar, le entregó ambos artículos a su jefe, quien prácticamente se los arrebató de las manos sin siquiera dar las gracias. Entonces arrojó la pokebola y de esta salió un imponente pokémon de color gris y blanco, un aggron, este parecía estar equipado con una especie de armadura metálica que le cubría el torso, el aggron parecía muy molesto con esto e intentaba quitársela con fuertes arañazos sobre su cuerpo, pero estos eran inútiles.

-¡Es el aggron de mi mamá! -Gritó Geralt.

-Si, es el aggron de tu mamá -dijo el líder de los bandidos con una sonrisa cruel- y ahora serán aplastados por él jajaja.

-¡Eso nunca! ¡Ese aggron es muy leal y él nunca me atacaría!

-Ya lo veremos.

En eso el corpulento hombre tomó aquel curioso artefacto electrónico entre sus manos, se asemejaba un poco a una consola portátil, tenía una pantalla y botones a sus costados. Apretó el botón rojo que estaba en la parte de arriba con lo que se encendió la pantalla, además, esto provocó que una fuerte corriente eléctrica surgiera de la armadura metálica del aggron causándole un intenso dolor. El pokémon se retorcía intentando quitarse el siniestro aparato pero era imposible, entonces la corriente eléctrica cambió y la víctima perdió por completo el control sobre su cuerpo, ya no podía mover sus músculos a voluntad, estaba sometido a los deseos del dueño del controlador, este manejaba sus movimientos como si fuera un juguete a control remoto. Pero lo peor es que el pokémon estaba consciente de todo, y veía con impotencia como era obligado a hacer cosas que no deseaba.

-Así que esta es tu última acción cobarde ¿Eh? -dijo Kein desafiante- pues no creas que esto me va a detener, Red utiliza rapi…

-¡Espera! –Gritó Geralt interponiéndose –No puedes hacer eso, ese aggron es de mi madre, él no tiene la culpa de lo que hacen, lo están controlando con esa máquina, no podemos atacarlo, no quiero que el querido pokémon de mi madre salga lastimado.

-¡Pero entonces que hacemos! ¡Tenemos que defendernos o esa cosa nos mata!

-¡Ja ja ja! Así que los pequeños renacuajos están indefensos, no pueden atacar y todo por un sentimentalismo estúpido, pues ahora verán lo que es bueno –comenzó a oprimir algunos botones de su máquina– ¡Veamos cómo les va con una garra de acero!

-¡Ya volví! –Dijo una voz a espaldas de los bandidos.

Detrás de ellos, parada como si nada malo sucediera se encontraba July acompañada de su flaaffy y además de otra mujer de cabello azul que yacía recostada en el suelo junto a ella, esta estaba algo agitada, jadeando y sudando. Todos se sorprendieron de que July estuviera allí, la verdad nadie había notado en qué momento se fue. Lo que había pasado, era que July aprovechó la distracción que provocó Kein para escabullirse junto a su pokémon hacia el interior de la cueva, a espaldas de los bandidos, allí comenzó a registrar el lugar hasta que dio con el altar de piedra, donde yacía la madre de Geralt amarrada mientras su energía era drenada. rápidamente desató a la cautiva antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, por desgracia la señora estaba tan mal que era incapaz de tenerse en pie, entonces July la arrastró con ella hasta el lugar donde se encontraban todos, aunque el trayecto no era muy largo fue bastante agotador para ella, pero eso no importaba, estaba muy feliz de haber ayudado y planeaba seguir haciéndolo.

La madre de Geralt se parecía bastante a su hijo, un gran número de pecas cubría su rostro delicado y femenino, el cual estaba enmarcado por una maraña de pelo azul que a diferencia del de su hijo era ondulado. Era delgada, para la edad que tenía se encontraba en buena forma, aunque en aquel momento esto no era muy notable dadas las precarias condiciones en las que había estado los últimos días, estaba muy pálida, débil y ojerosa, el simple hecho de respirar se le hacía difícil.

-¡Mamá! -Gritó Geralt angustiado.

Clover al escuchar la voz de su hijo abrió sus ojos vidriosos y lanzó una lastimera sonrisa, tenía la sensación de que iba a morir, y si fuera así le alegraba haber podido ver a su hijo una última vez antes de que eso ocurriera.

-¡Jajaja! ¿Con que tu madre eh? Pues veamos qué te parece ver a tu querida mami siendo atacada por su propio pokémon.

-¡Noooooo!

El perverso hombre comenzó a presionar botones ordenándole a agron que movimientos usar, el pobre pokémon intentaba resistirse inútilmente, se volteó hacia su entrenadora lleno de espanto y dolor, no quería dañarla. Entonces el flaaffy de July se interpuso entre ellos.

-¿Qué le pasa a esa cosa rosada? ¿Acaso trata de resistirse? Jajaja, como si pudiera hacer algo, esa pequeña y débil criatura será aplastada por mi pokémon.

-Eso lo vermeos -dijo July con un fuego ardiente en su mirada- ¡RAFI TRUENO!

-Ay no -dijo Kein quien puso una cara de miedo- Green transfórmate en ónix, tú y el otro ónix hagan una pared de defensa, todos escóndanse detrás. Vamos, Blue, Red, regresen rápido esto es peligroso.

Nadie sabía por qué Kein estaba tan alarmado, pero había algo en la voz de él que les obligó a obedecer. Todos se ocultaron detrás de la pared que formaban ambos ónix preguntándose qué era lo que iba a pasar en ese momento.

Cuando todos estuvieron a salvo, Rafael se decidió a lanzar su ataque. La oveja rosada generó un poderoso trueno, cuyo fuerza fue capaz de abarcar toda la estancia, las paredes de la cueva se tiñeron de manchas negras provocadas por las quemaduras de electricidad, la mesa y los utensilios del lugar se reventaron, la lámpara generadora de luz estalló sumiendo todo en penumbras, sólo se veían los rayos brillando y salpicando el lugar, atacando a los bandidos que se retorcían incapaces de controlar sus cuerpos. Aggron también gritaba, sentía mucho dolor, la armadura de metal que controlaba su cuerpo también se rompió y cayó al suelo, la electricidad incluso era capaz de dañar a los ónix que a pesar de su tipo roca sufrían por este ataque. Destellos de luz continuaron estallando, brillando cada uno un instante, como terribles fuegos artificiales para ser reemplazados por otros en una descarga de pesadilla, así hasta que abruptamente la corriente acabó.

Cuando el ataque se detuvo, ambos ónix se desplomaron agotados. Todo estaba oscuro, era imposible ver a un metro de distancia, por eso ambos umbreon hicieron brillar sus anillos para iluminar la estancia. Cuando las sombras retrocedieron pudieron comprobar los estragos que dejó aquel pokémon ovejita, todo en el lugar estaba destruido y los cinco hombres más el agron yacían inconscientes en el suelo. Para tranquilidad de Geralt el pokemon acero no estaba severamente dañado. Un poco más allá, cerca de ellos, se veía a Rafael sentado un tanto agotado, mientras July brincaba de alegría detrás de él, Clover estaba tirada en el suelo mirando la escena estupefacta.

-Dios mío -dijo Geralt- ¿En serio Rafi hizo eso?

-Es capaz de hacer eso y más -dijo Kein- por eso me aseguré de ponerlos a todos a salvo, ya conozco a ese pokémon, proteger a July lo ha hecho fuerte, de hecho, no creo que haya en el mundo un flaaffy más fuerte que él, he experimentado su poder en carne propia, y te lo digo, sigue mi consejo, nunca la hagas enojar, o lo lamentarás…

Geralt tragó saliva y se le encogió el estómago "Rayos creo que metí la pata" pensó para sus adentros, recordando el agarrón que le había dado a July y temiendo consecuencias futuras.

* * *

 **Sepan que lo de las pokeflautas no me lo inventé yo, lo saqué de pokemon esmeralda, ahí cuando llegabas al monte cenizo, podías conseguir unas flautas que te servían para despertar a tus pokemon del enamoramiento, confusión, estado dormido etc. Aquí solo modifiqué le hecho de que en lugar de necesitar una flauta para cada cosa, puedes obtener todos estos beneficios con una sola si te sabes la melodía correcta.**

 **Bien, este fue el capítulo de la semana, un poco atrasado pero aquí está, nos leemos la otra semana, espero que el jueves que corresponde, bye.**


	32. El descanso de las almas

Tras terminar toda aquella tragedia, lo primero que hicieron los muchachos fue liberar a sus pokémon y ver como se encontraba la maestra Clover. La mujer apenas podía estar consciente, Geralt hacía un gran esfuerzo para contener sus lágrimas por ver a su madre en ese estado.

-Debería poder recuperarse sola-dijo Carmín- pero tiene tan poca energía dentro y está tan débil que temo que no sea capaz.

-Carmín no digas eso por favor, mi madre tiene que recuperarse.

-Maestra… -Sollozaba Shell

-Parece que no pude llegar a tiempo -se lamentaba July.

-En verdad se ve muy mal -dijo Capa Gris.

Todos voltearon a verlo sorprendidos.

-Aaah ¡Capa Gris! ¡En qué momento llegaste!

-En el momento adecuado -se alcanzó a vislumbrar su sonrisa debajo de su capucha-. Bueno… Esto de los desórdenes energéticos no es mi fuerte pero creo que puedo hacer algo, a ver… ¡Ajá! Ahí está -se acercó a Lampent- Necesito tu ayuda -Gray temía que el príncipe lo quemara por tutearlo, pero para su sorpresa no fue así-. Carmín querida, por favor toma uno de los brazos de este lampent, perfecto ahora colocaremos el otro sobre esta dama y empezaremos con el proceso…

Capa Gris cogió al pokémon por el cuello y le dio un ligero apretón, este lanzó un pequeño quejido y comenzó a sentir como una corriente circulaba por su cuerpo. Se sentía incómodo, pero no sabía por qué razón no podía oponer resistencia, algo tenía este hombre que lo obligaba a obedecer. El lampent se sentía asustado, nunca nadie lo había doblegado de esa manera, comenzó a pensar que había algo raro en esta persona. Al menos le tranquilizaba el hecho de que él no hacía daño, pero era algo extraña la forma en la que aparecía justo en el momento apropiado.

Pronto la madre de Geralt recuperó los colores en el rostro y fue capaz de levantarse, entonces Capa Gris liberó al príncipe quien fue a esconderse detrás de su entrenador.

Clover miró a su benefactor con cierto recelo, la forma en la que ocultaba su rostro y la habilidad con la que manejó a ese lampent la hizo desconfiar. "Es un hechicero" se dijo a sí misma.

-¡Mamá! -Dijo Geralt feliz abrazando a su madre- estás bien ¡Has salvado a mi madre! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias caperucito gris!

-¡Geralt! -Gritó Clover agarrando a su hijo por la oreja- ¡Hasta cuando tengo que decirte que te refieras con respeto a tus mayores! ¡Mucho más a aquellos con los que no tienes confianza!

-Ya ya, ya entendí mamá, por favor suéltame.

-Si la maestra Clover ya está en condiciones de regañar a su hijo, entonces significa que está bien -declaró Shell-. Pero ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

-¿Eso? No es nada. Sólo le traspasé un poco de la energía de Carmín, nada más. Esto se puede hacer utilizando artefactos, pero no soy muy diestro en eso, la otra opción era usar un pokémon que manipule la energía, como lampent.

-Aaaaaahhh -Carmín se abrazaba a si misma sintiendo que un escalofrío le recorría la robaste mi energía… Waaaa.

-Tranquila, piensa que ayudaste a salvar una vida. Además la cantidad de energía que tú posees es monstruosamente grande, no afectará que te haya robado ese poquito.

-¡Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer sin mi permiso!

-Ya ya, lo que digas, ahora vamos a tratar a sus pokémon.

A la primera que sanaron fue Arche, sobre todo para que se apresurara a atar a los bandidos con su hilo de seda, así se aseguraron de que estos no escaparan ni intentaran nada cuando despertaran. Luego Capa Gris comenzó a ocuparse de los demás pokémon, los muchachos lo observaban trabajar con bastante interés, sobre todo Gray, quien comenzaba a admirar aquella habilidad para sanar heridos. Pronto llegó el turno de que se ocupara de Blue, este se encontraba en bastante buen estado con excepción de sus dientes, y se lo hizo notar a Gray.

-Los dientes de tu pokémon no están en muy buenas condiciones.

-Em si… Trató de romper la jaula en la que estaba encerrado mordiéndola, parece que era de un material especial que no pudo romper y terminó destrozándose los dientes.

-Esto no es bueno ¿Por qué será que cada vez que reviso a este pokémon tiene algún problema complicado? En fin, toma -le pasó a Gray una mamadera*.

-Y esto…

-Los dientes de Blue sanarán solos, pero no va a poder masticar nada durante una semana y media más o menos, así que tendrás que alimentarlo tú.

-Ay Blue, en los líos que me metes -decía el peligris mirando su mamadera.

-Bueno, parece que ya están todos bien -dijo Kein- en verdad nunca sé como lo haces, te las arreglas siempre para aparecer en el momento justo.

-Es que ustedes tienen suerte -dijo Capa Gris con una sonrisa-. Y dime Kein ¿Encontraste los hongos que te pedí?

-¿Qué? ¿Los hongos? No, oye no me mires así, estuve muy ocupado salvando a estos chicos, no era el momento apropiado para ponerme a buscar setas -Capa Gris se cruzó de brazos y lo miró severamente.

-Claro, vienes a hacerte el héroe como excusa para no cumplir con tus tareas, siempre que te pido algo nunca lo haces, no me cooperas en nada, te vas a payasear por ahí mientras yo me parto el lomo trabajando, maldito desconsiderado.

-¡Oye basta! Yo si estaba buscando los hongos en esta cueva, de veras que sí, pero apareció ese sableye que comenzó a tironearme de la mano para que lo siguiera, entonces me llevó hasta aquí donde estaban estas gentes en problemas y pasó lo que ya sabes.

-¿La sableye te guió hasta aquí? –Preguntó Gray- Ah, entonces que vinieras fue gracias a ella, gracias sableye -dijo Gray dirigiéndose hacia la sableye-. Gracias por responder a mi petición de ayuda -La pokémon se hizo la coqueta mostrándose muy halagada.

-¿Le pediste ayuda a la sableye? -Preguntó Carmín.

-Si, logré atraer a la sableye con rocas de río. Cuando vine a esta cueva estaba preparado para capturar uno, llevaba muchas rocas de río, se que ninguno podría resistirse a comer rocas tan raras de encontrar en un lugar como este, así que eran mi carnada. Bueno, después de nuestro primer encuentro con esa pokémon, comencé a dejar un rastro de piedras con la esperanza de que nos siguiera y pudiera enfrentarla de nuevo después. Luego llegamos al escondite de los bandidos y nos capturaron como ya saben, entonces mientras estábamos atados, en cierto momento me di cuenta de que la sableye había seguido el rastro de piedras y nos observaba desde cerca, entonces como pude le pedí que nos ayudara o que trajera ayuda sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-¿Entonces tú estabas esperando que nos salvaran? ¿Por qué no dijiste que tenías un plan bajo la manga? Después de cómo te traté…

-No era exactamente un plan, no era algo que estuviera en mis manos poder controlar, dependía de otros, podía ser que la pokémon no quisiera ayudarnos, o que se tardara demasiado en regresar, no quería darles falsas esperanzas, por eso le estoy tan agradecido.

-Lamp lampent lamp lampent pent pent lampent (Muchas gracias pero yo tengo un asunto pendiente con ella) -El príncipe se apareció en frente de todos- Pent pent lampent pent (Me humilló y debe pagar).

La sableye no pareció impresionarse por aquellas declaraciones, más bien le hicieron gracia y comenzó a burlarse del lampent con un curioso baile en el que agitaba las caderas con las manos sobre la cabeza imitando un par de orejas. Esto por supuesto hizo enfurecer al príncipe quien atacó con lanzallamas, su víctima logró esquivar el ataque y se colocó frente a él en posición de ataque, todos los presentes se hicieron a un lado para dar espacio a la batalla que estaba a punto de iniciar.

-Rápido príncipe fuego fatuo.

El pokémon arrojó decenas de pequeñas bolas de fuego que su oponente no pudo esquivar, el daño que este ataque causó no fue mucho, pero para desgracia de la criatura con ojos de diamante la dejó quemada, aguantar el dolor que provocaba esta lesión la iba debilitando y disminuía su ataque.

-Perfecto, ahora ataque con su lanzallamas.

Pero antes de que el lampent pudiera realizar su ataque, la sableye comenzó a bailar de forma muy seductora. Pronto Gray se percató de que esta pokémon también conocía el movimiento atracción y que esa era su forma de realizarlo, su pokémon estaba embobado viéndola bailar, incapaz de realizar ningún movimiento. Gray entonces se apresuró a sacar su pokeflauta para tocar la melodía que despertaba a los pokémon del enamoramiento, pero la sableye lo advirtió y se dirigió hacia él para evitarlo, atacó al muchacho con sus zarpas. En realidad el ataque fue muy suave, pues su intención no era dañarlo, si no quitarle aquel instrumento musical con el movimiento ladrón. Al final logró robarle algo, pero por desgracia para ella no fue lo que quería. Gray aún tenía la pokeflauta en su poder, pero en cambio le quitó algo igual de importante.

-¡Oye pero qué haces! ¡Devuélveme esa pokebola! Es la última pokebola vacía que me queda, sin ella no voy a poder capturarte ¡Eso es jugar sucio!

En realidad Gray sabía que sus palabras no tendrían ningún efecto, los pokémon siniestros se caracterizan por utilizar tácticas sucias, engañosas o poco convencionales. A ella definitivamente no le importaba que no fuera una batalla justa, le bastaba con no haber sido capturada y parecía estar disfrutando el restregárselo en la cara, pues estaba realizando otro baile bastante artístico mientras jugaba con la pokebola arrojándola hacia arriba y atrapándola con gracia.

Blue miraba la escena bastante molesto, no le gustaba que se burlaran de su entrenador, así que comenzó a sacar ciertos cálculos sobre la situación, cogió una piedra bastante redondeada que encontró y con su mejor puntería la arrojó hacia los pies de la bailarina. En el momento justo en el que ella arrojó la pokebola hacia arriba, pisó la piedra y resbaló cayendo escandalosamente. El esférico objeto que en ese momento estaba en el aire, cayó encima de su cabeza, activándose su mecanismo y encerrándola dentro, sin duda, a pesar de la energía que aparentaba tener, la sableye estaba cansada, pues no fue mucho lo que alcanzó a menearse la pokebola antes de dejar a su ocupante sin posibilidades de escapar de su encierro.

Gray se acercó incrédulo y tomó la esfera, no podía creerlo, por fin poseía el pokémon que había deseado tener desde que era pequeño. Miró a Blue con gratitud y este le respondió moviendo la cola como sólo él sabía hacerlo. Se sentía tan feliz, pocas cosas podían emocionarlo y esta era una de ellas, la captura había sido de lo más extraña pero no le importaba. Por desgracia había alguien a quien sí le importaba y estaba furioso. Una vez que la sableye fue capturada, el príncipe se liberó de su enamoramiento y recuperó la razón.

-¡LAMPENT LAAAAAMP PENT PENT PEEEENT LAMPENT! (¡COMO SE ATREVE ESA PERRA! ME DEJÓ EN RIDÍCULO) LAMPENT LAMPENT LAMP LAMP (SÁCALA TENGO QUE ARREGLAR CUENTAS CON ELLA)

-Príncipe… No…

No pudo terminar su réplica pues inmediatamente el noble pokémon descargó su furia con su entrenador atacándolo con lanzallamas. Gray corría del iracundo pokémon, en una persecución que sólo terminó cuando Shun lee detuvo al lampent y comenzó a regañarlo severamente, entonces el muchacho consideró que era el momento de regresar sus pokémon a sus pokebolas. Todos comenzaron a hacer lo mismo, hasta que sólo quedaron Blue y Red fuera.

-Ya terminamos con todo esto, creo que es hora de irnos -dijo Kein.

-Aún no muchacho -replicó Capa Gris- aún falta algo por hacer, hay que romper el altar de piedra para que no vuelva a ser utilizado.

Aunque Capa Gris y Kein les dijeron a los demás que se fueran, pues ellos se encargarían de todo, Shell insistió en que quería acompañarlos, cuando le preguntaron por qué, ella simplemente dijo que tenía un presentimiento, la sensación de que debía ir, así que todos se dirigieron hacia las profundidades de la cueva.

Los umbreon iban al frente alumbrando el camino, sus luces se reflejaban en las paredes rocosas generando sombras un tanto espeluznantes, el eco de sus pasos en medio del silencio provocaba una sensación algo tétrica, a esto se sumaba el frío que aumentaba cada vez que avanzaban.

-Brrrr, cuando Rafi y yo vinimos aquí solos fue muy desagradable, con gente tampoco mejora mucho esto, pero es más pasable -comentó July.

No tardaron en encontrar el altar de piedra, era idéntico a todos los que habían visto anteriormente, la misma pidera redonda y plana rodeada de un círculo de piedras esféricas. Clover al ver la escena se arrimó al brazo de su hijo, no le era nada grato ver aquella pétrea estructura que le traía tan malos recuerdos.

-Bien terminemos con esto, Red rompe esa cosa.

El pokémon aludido asintió e hizo brillar su cola, dio un brinco y se dejó caer sobre la roca con todo el poder de su cola de hierro, la piedra se partió en dos limpiamente, ambas piezas quedaron separadas por una fisura de apenas unos centímetros de grosor, pero esto fue suficiente para declarar el altar inutilizable.

-Listo, ya no queda más que hacer.

-Este… Yo no siento que esté todo terminado -dijo Clover- aquí… Hay algo, algo nos observa, creo que no es algo vivo, puedo sentirlo, pero no me siento en condiciones de realizar un encantamiento revelador para delatar su presencia.

-Nosotras nos encargamos -dijo July animadamente.

Entonces las tres muchachas se acercaron a Gray y lo abrazaron, el muchacho se puso colorado y el arete de su oreja brilló con fuerza inundando con su luz toda la estancia, revelando la identidad del ser que los observaba. Era el mismo espectro que se habían encontrado cuando recién entraron a la cueva, la repulsiva criatura los miraba con sus ojos vacíos y su rostro inexpresivo

-Pero que cosa más fea -dijo Capa Gris.

-Ya nos habíamos visto antes con él –dijo Carmín- parece que todavía quiere mostrarnos algo.

Guiados por la espeluznante figura, se dirigieron hacia un lugar aún más oscuro y húmedo en la cueva. Los hongos crecían por montones y los pokémon abundaban, los muros de roca que antes presentaban una superficie bastante continua y uniforme, como si hubieran sido excavados, ahora se veían interrumpidos por numerosas imperfecciones, cada tanto se veían pequeñas cuevas dentro del túnel, algunas al parecer eran el habitáculo de pokémon. El aire del lugar era bastante viciado y el avance se hacía tortuoso. De pronto comenzaron a ver numerosos sableye acarreando montones de tierra seca y sal, algunos parras los estaban ayudando, el espectro tomó la ruta que seguían los pokémon así que los siguieron.

Fue entonces cuando llegaron a aquella habitación de piedra, aquel recoveco en la pared, el más oscuro de todos, aquel lugar que ni siquiera los hongos fosforescentes que crecían podían iluminar. Cuando los umbreon se acercaron para alumbrar, hasta ellos mismos retrocedieron del espanto, pues ese era el lugar donde iban a parar aquellos que morían en el altar de piedra, los pokémon acarreaban montones de tierra y sal para secar los cuerpos y que no contaminaran el ambiente, incluso habían dejado algunas flores para honrar a los caídos. La escena podría haber sido mucho más cruda de no ser por los cuidados que ellos daban al lugar, aún así esto fue demasiado impactante para el joven corazón de Carmín, la pobre cayó de rodillas y estalló en llanto, Shell se apresuró a agacharse junto a ella y abrazarla para contenerla.

-Por qué…-Sollozaba- Por qué… Cómo pueden los humanos ser tan crueles… Tantos inocentes muertos, tantos espíritus lamentándose… Sus voces… Sus voces claman por ayuda… Es insoportable…

Sin duda Carmín escuchaba algo que sólo ella, Clover y Kein podían oír, sólo los exorcistas pokémon podían escuchar aquellas voces y sentir su sufrimiento.

-De… Debo… Debo a… Ayudarlos… -Carmín temblaba y comenzaba a serle difícil hablar- Tengo… Es… Mi deber… -Entonces una mano se posó en su hombro, Carmín se volteó y vio el intenso ojo verde de Kein quien la miraba dulcemente.

-Déjalo, yo me haré cargo.

Dicho esto, Kein caminó frente a la habitación y se arrodilló, sacó de entre sus ropas un colgante con un diamante, sujetó la piedra entre sus manos y comenzó a orar. Alrededor de él brotó una aura de paz y amor, la desagradable sensación que rodeaba al lugar se desvaneció sutilmente, el pesado ambiente se aligeró, entonces una luz dorada rodeó a Kein y la proyectó hacia el interior de la estancia. De los cuerpos brotaron bellas esferas plateadas, claras e inmaculadas, como pequeños soles blancos que emergían y se elevaban hacia los cielos donde pertenecían, eran las almas en pena que se purificaban y se dirigían hacia la paz del descanso eterno.

Entonces el espectro de aspecto repulsivo que seguía flotando en la estancia comenzó a cambiar de apariencia, su cuerpo se rellenó, regresó el cabello y el color a su piel, delatando a un hombre muy joven, algo regordete, de cabellos negros y rostro afable. Shell miró a aquel espíritu y de sus ojos brotó una lágrima.

-Yuyu… Adiós… Descansa

El alma de Yuyu hizo una reverencia de agradecimiento, luego se trasformó en una esfera de luz idéntica a todas las demás y se elevó cerrando el desfile de almas.

* * *

 **Mamaderaes lo que en otros lugares se conoce como biberon, hago la aclaración por si a alguien le confunde el término.**

 **Y bueno, me atrasé mucho esta vez, pero los voy a compensar, trataré se sacar un capítulo extra, nos leemos pronto.**


	33. La advertencia de Kein

Finalmente salieron de la cueva y la alegría los embargó, era grandioso poder respirar aire fresco, ver la inmensidad del cielo que se extendía sobre sus cabezas, escuchar el susurro de los árboles y el canto de las aves, era como si la luz exterior limpiara sus almas de la oscuridad que los invadió, de pronto los horrores vividos parecían tan lejanos, como una existencia anterior. Pero se notaba que habían pasado un largo en aquella cueva de pesadilla, la luz solar comenzaba a escasear y los rojos y naranjas característicos del atardecer inundaban el firmamento, la primera estrella ya había hecho su aparición, con su luz plateada que recordaba a las almas que habían encontrado su camino al cielo.

Los bandidos ya habían despertado de su inconsciencia y se revolvían como gusanos, incapaces de hacer algún otro movimiento debido a las ataduras que los cubrían de pies a cabeza. Los habían sacado de la cueva arrastrando, sin tener demasiados cuidados de que se pudieran lastimar con las piedras del camino, comparado a lo que les habían hecho pasar, eso no era nada. De hecho Gray aún mostraba señales del golpe que había recibido de parte de uno de los bandidos, su boca estaba amoratada y se había hinchado bastante. Se encontraban algo preocupados pensando que harían con sus prisioneros, pero Capa Gris ofreció hacerse cargo del asunto, él se llevaría a los bandidos para disponer de ellos, además, debía hacerles ciertas preguntas.

Cinco hombres corpulentos eran demasiado para que Capa Gris pudiera llevarlos solo, por eso Kein hizo que Green se trasformara en un Onix para poder cargar a los prisioneros encima de él. Así lo hicieron, asegurándolos bien a la serpiente roca, de hecho le pidieron a la beautifly de Carmín que colocara hilo extra para adherirlos a Onix. Cuando se disponían a partir, Kein le pidió a Capa Gris que se adelantara pues quería conversar algunas palabras con los muchachos, el hombre encapuchado no hizo más preguntas y se retiró. Sólo cuando él se hubo alejado por completo Kein se decidió a hablar.

-Bueno chicos, supongo que ya experimentaron en carne propia lo peligroso que puede ser tratar con Noxor -todos lo miraron sorprendidos, sobre todo Clover quien no sabía de qué estaban hablando- Capa Gris me dijo que había hablado con Carmín y le había solicitado su ayuda para este asunto.

-Sí, así fue-confirmó la castaña de la coleta.

-Pues sepan que los esbirros contra los que se enfrentaron, no son ni la mitad de problemáticos de lo que puede llegar a ser Noxor, y bueno, ya vimos los desastrosos resultados que obtuvieron luchando contra ellos. Con esto queda más que claro que no tienen el nivel suficiente para enfrentarse a él.

-Por lo que dices, parece que quieres convencernos de que no ayudemos a Capa Gris.

-Exacto.

-Pero Capa Gris me pidió ayuda, dijo que le era necesaria, que podíamos ser útiles.

-Capa Gris a veces tiende a ser demasiado optimista, en mi opinión no tiene los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra. No le puede pedir a un grupo de niños que se metan en una misión tan peligrosa como esta, estamos hablando de gente mala, gente retorcida hasta la médula, ya vieron allá adentro lo que son capaces de hacer. No quiero exponerlos, no quiero que nadie salga lastimado innecesariamente, sigan mi consejo, váyanse a casa.

-Pero ya le dije que lo ayudaríamos, no puedo faltar a mi palabra.

-Si puedes y es necesario que lo hagas. Repito, es peligroso y no quiero que salgan lastimados, o peor aún muertos. Unos pequeños como ustedes serían un estorbo, sus habilidades son muy deficientes, nuestro enemigo es demasiado poderoso.

-Pero bueno -intervino Shell- ¿Acaso nos estás tratando de débiles? ¿De inútiles? ¿Crees que no valemos nada? Si mal no recuerdo, cuando nos conocimos, tú estuviste haciendo el ridículo allá en la aldea Lucero culpando a Gray erróneamente de ser un espíritu maligno, cuando el verdadero espíritu estaba casi en frente tuyo sin que te dieras cuenta. Además fue Carmín quien exorcizó a ese ser. Así que mira tú, el grupito de chiquillos débiles y sin experiencia superó al poderoso y habilidoso guerrero, no nos vengas a menospreciar.

-No los menosprecio y esa vez yo no estaba pasando por un muy buen momento, fue algo circunstancial, si hubiera planeado mejor mi jugada yo podría haberlo solucionado todo.

-Pues lo mismo podríamos decir nosotros, fue algo circunstancial, entramos a pelear sin pensar ni tener un plan. Además que tampoco conocíamos al enemigo y terminamos mal, pero te aseguro que hubiéramos sido capaces de controlar la situación.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Si les digo que no, es por algo! ¡Aléjense de esto, ignoren todo lo que pasó! ¡Olvídenlo! ¡Sólo estoy tratando de protegerlos no quiero que les pase nada! ¡Entiendan! ¡Unos entrenadores novatos como ustedes no pueden hacer nada!

-¡Oye! No vengas a insultar mis habilidades como entrenadora sin conocerme, soy de todo menos una novata, eso sí que no te lo aguanto -Se quejó Shell.

-¿Quieres ponerte a prueba?

-¿Es un desafío? Porque si es así, entonces lo acepto encantada -sacó una de sus pokebolas-. Medicham ¡A pelear!

De la pokebola de Shell salió medicham llena de energía gracias a los cuidados de Capa Gris, la pokémon parecía tener muchos ánimos de pelear. Kein no se hizo de rogar y también liberó a su pokémon, un sudowoodo, un curioso pokémon con aspecto de árbol el cual a pesar de las apariencias es tipo roca. Este parecía también estar muy animado por la batalla, bailaba agitando sus brazos que sonaban como maracas.

-Muy bien, haremos una batalla uno contra uno, con eso debería bastar para que te des cuenta de tus limitaciones.

-Ya veremos.

-Como quieras, empiezo yo ¡Woody lanza rocas! -El sudowoodo enterró sus brazos en la tierra y extrajo pesadas moles de roca que aventó contra su adversaria.

-Medicham doble equipo.

La pokémon se multiplicó y con esto evitó el ataque lanza rocas que aplastó a varios clones sin acertar a la real.

-Vamos woody ve por ella ¡Mímico!

Mímico es uno de los ataques más característicos de sudowoodo, de hecho un bonsly no puede evolucionar en este pokémon si no ha aprendido este ataque. Este movimiento hace que el usuario pueda copiar el último ataque que haya realizado su adversario, no importa el tipo, sudowoodo lo copia. Así fue como Woody también utilizó doble equipo y mezcló sus clones con los de medicham haciendo la escena muy confusa.

-¿Pero qué rayos es esto? Medicham cancela tu doble equipo y usa el cabezazo sen más fuerte que tengas.

Los clones de medicham se desvanecieron dejando sólo a la original, entonces esta comenzó a concentrarse y en su frente se formó una esfera de luz celeste que guardaba un intenso poder en su interior, luego la arrojó contra un grupo de clones de sudowoodo los que se desvanecieron al instante. Pero no solo eso, el ataque traía tal potencia, que generó una onda expansiva que desvaneció a todos los clones y además generó algunos daños en el original.

-Buena jugada, veamos cómo te va con esto, Woody usa golpe roca.

El sudowoodo corrió hacia su oponente con su brazo en alto juntando energía para realizar el demoledor ataque. Shell no dio ninguna orden, de modo que medicham recibió el impacto del golpe por completo, pero antes de que sudowoodo pudiera retirar su brazo, la pokémon lo cogió firme impidiendo su escape y toda posibilidad de movimiento.

-Medicham ¡Patada salto alta!

-¡Mímico!

Woody fue más rápido y copió el cabezazo sen que medicham había usado antes, al ser un ataque psíquico no requería moverse para poder realizarlo. Con lo rápido que actuó, el pokémon roca no tuvo mucho tiempo para acumular energía, por lo que el ataque no fue muy poderoso, pero fue suficiente para mandar a su oponente a volar lejos. Medicham se levantó aún con bastante energía, pero los daños recibidos comenzaban a manifestarse, Shell notó esto y ordenó recuperación, pero Kein no iba a permitirlo.

-¡Terremoto!

El pokémon roca dio un brinco y al caer, hizo que el piso temblara botando a la luchadora al suelo, no causó demasiados daños en medicham, pero interrumpió su movimiento impidiendo que se recuperara. Ahora sí, los signos de cansancio eran más notables, Kein pareció animarse con esto y ordenó a su pokémon atacar con lanzarocas.

-Contraataque.

Esto Kein en verdad no se lo esperaba, medicham se rodeó de una aura roja y repelió el ataque por completo. Las enormes moles de roca fueron devueltas e impactaron contra sudowoodo, quien a parte de sufrir daños, quedó tan apaleado que perdió velocidad. Shell implacable entonces ordenó a su pokémon realizar un cabezazo sen, el cual logró dar en el blanco y causar muchos daños. Ahora sudowoodo se veía en mala condición, la morena consideró que la batalla estaba prácticamente ganada, así que ordenó a su pokémon terminar con una patada salto alta. La medicham corrió hacia su enemigo lista para acabarlo, pero antes de que realizara su ataque Kein gritó.

-¡Bofetón lodo!

Woody alcanzó a patear el suelo y arrojar algo de tierra a los ojos de su adversaria antes de que atacara. Con los ojos entierrados medicham perdió mucha precisión en su ataque, no podía ver bien lo que hacía de forma que falló, y como suele ocurrir con patada salto alta, al fallar terminó haciéndose daño a sí misma, quedó muy débil debido a este error, pero aun así logró levantarse a duras penas, entonces Kein ordenó su ataque final.

-¡Mímico!

Woody realizó una patada salto alta perfecta que acabó con su oponente al instante, Kein había ganado. Sudowoodo levantó sus brazos feliz y los agitó un poco para que sonaran como celebración de su victoria, una celebración bastante floja pues había quedado muy cansado. Ambos entrenadores regresaron a sus pokémon y les dedicaron unas palabras de agradecimiento.

-Ya lo viste, perdiste.

-Si, pero la batalla no fue tan desigual, tu sudowoodo quedó muy agotado, de hecho yo creo que podría haber ganado, si combatiéramos en otra ocasión quizás la victoria sería mía, además medicham es la más débil de mi equipo.

-Woody también es el más débil de mi equipo.

Kein miró a aquella muchacha a los ojos, la verdad se había ganado sus respetos, se notaba que era una mujer fuerte, con mucha confianza en sí misma. Quizás había perdido, pero a pesar de eso no se veía afectada, incluso afirmaba que ella podría haber ganado, de todos modos debía admitir que había sido una buena batalla, pero no lo iba a reconocer frente a ella, si quería proteger a esos chicos no podía ceder, no quería que ninguno de ellos terminara igual que su mejor amigo. Pero ya no podía hacer nada más por el momento, había transmitido su mensaje, era asunto de ellos si lo consideraban o no, pero de todos modos no se iba a dar por vencido, si ellos no desistían intervendría de nuevo hasta que lo hicieran.

-Ahora, háganme caso, no se metan en este asunto, es por su bien -dio media vuelta- de todo corazón espero que no tengamos que volver a hablar del asunto y ojalá que la próxima vez que nos veamos sea en circunstancias más agradables, adiós.

Lo vieron alejarse lentamente con paso firme, les lanzó una mirada fugaz antes de perderse entre los matorrales. La actitud seria de Kein y la gravedad de sus palabras los dejó a todos algo preocupados.

-Parece que nos hemos metido en algo más grande de lo que podemos comprender -comentó Carmín.

-¿Qué hacemos? -Preguntó Shell.

-¡Nada! -Contestó rápidamente Clover- No quiero que ninguno de mis niños tenga nada que ver con este asunto, estos tipos son malos, muy malos, no saben de lo que son capaces, ustedes ni se imaginan las cosas horribles por las que tuve que pasar ahí dentro... -Tuvo que hacer una pausa para evitar quebrarse-. Yo... De verdad... Eso... fue horrible... No sé si pueda volver a esa cueva algún día... Así que por favor, no se metan en esto, no no no.

Clover se abrazó a si misma temblando, Geralt conmovido abrazó a su madre, se notaba que el incidente la había afectado mucho, no parecía la misma de siempre y comenzaba a temer que nunca más volviera a ser la misma.

El regreso a casa fue tranquilo y sin incidentes, esta vez contaban con dos pokémon para montar, así que Geralt, Gray y July fueron montados en ónix (July quiso ir con Gray en ónix porque no sabía nada del salto del rio) y las demás fueron montadas en el steelix de Clover, así pudieron evitarse el salto del río, steelix como tipo acero que era no se veía afectado de forma tan drástica por el agua por lo que no le molestaba tocarla, Blue una vez más tuvo que ir corriendo detrás de ellos.

El viaje de regreso fue muy silencioso, nadie se sentía capaz de decir nada, todos parecían estar sumidos en sus pensamientos y así transcurrieron las dos horas que los separaban de casa. Para cuando llegaron ya había oscurecido, pero a pesar de las tinieblas Clover podía reconocer el camino y los árboles, estaban cerca de su hogar, esto la animó un poco.

-Es muy tarde -decía Clover mirando hacia el cielo- espero que Víctor no esté demasiado preocupado, me atrasé bastante, ya me lo imagino, debe estar en la pieza llorando mientras abraza una almohada, ay ese hombre...

-Maestra... ¿No le parece que hay un olor raro en el aire?

-Un olor -comenzó a olfatear el aire- si, tienes razón, huele como a... Como a quemado...

-¡Miren allá!

-¡AY NO! ¡LA CASA SE QUEMA!

* * *

 **Subí el capítulo a tiempo ¡Quiero mi galleta! En fin, espero les haya gustado, a mi me gustó bastante. Nos leemos la otra semana.**


	34. Incendio

-¡La casa se quema! ¡Las cosas, los muebles, los recuerdos! -Chillaba Clover.

-¡Mi colección de novelas eróticas! -Gritó Geralt.

Todos voltearon a verlo ante ese comentario, pero en cuanto él se dio cuenta de que lo miraban fingió que nada pasó.

La cabaña de Clover ardía en llamas, el crepitar de la madera era como un grito de agonía de aquella vivienda que no quería desaparecer, pero las lenguas de fuego implacables lamían cada centímetro disponible, emitiendo un calor abrazador como un pequeño infierno, el humo se elevaba hacia los cielos como una ofrenda a la tragedia, en una nube oscura iluminada sólo por las chispas que escapaban del fuego en una fugaz existencia.

Clover horrorizada se llevó las manos a la boca para ahogar un grito desesperado, su hogar, sus cosas, sus recuerdos de años de desvanecían en una tormenta anaranjada, lo había perdido todo. En el lugar, varios vecinos junto a sus pokémon de agua luchaban para apagar el incendio y evitar que se extendiera, si alcanzaba a alguno de los árboles aledaños podría iniciarse un incendio forestal y las consecuencias serían catastróficas.

Shell rápidamente liberó a su golduck para que ayudara en la tarea de extinguir las llamas, cada chorro de agua contaba. En tanto, Clover divisó a algunos de los pokémon de su casa reunidos en un círculo, abrazados entre ellos mientras una vecina intentaba calmarlos.

-¡Miranda que pasó! ¡Donde está mi marido!

-No sé qué pasó, vimos que había humo y que parecía venir desde tu casa, vinimos a ver y nos encontramos con que se estaba incendiando, alcanzamos a ver también a unos magmortar cerca y poco después salió tu marido bastante mal.

-¡Víctor! ¡Qué pasó con él! ¡Donde está!

-En cuanto se sintió algo mejor, se metió en la casa de nuevo a rescatar a los pokémon que no lograron salir.

-Víctor… -Sollozaba Clover.

De entre las llamas, de pronto surgió un hombre corpulento, llevaba entre sus brazos a una pareja de swablu, caminaba con paso vacilante, respirando con dificultad, no alcanzó a avanzar mucho más antes de desplomarse en el suelo. Su esposa y su hijo al verlo, corrieron a socorrerlo, aunque no era mucho lo que podían hacer por él.

-¡Papá!

-¡Víctor!

-¡Swablu! (¡Maestro!).

Lo levantaron como pudieron, aquel hombre pesaba bastante, los demás chicos se acercaron también. El señor Braun se veía muy mal, parecía estar inconsciente, pero en cuanto se recuperó un poco trató de ponerse en pie por sí mismo y de regresar dentro de la casa.

-¡Víctor no! ¡Qué haces!

-Aún falta el pikachu… cof cof.

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Demon se quedó adentro!? -Gritó Gray alarmado- Debo salvarlo -se disponía a entrar pero fue detenido por Blue quien lo agarró de la ropa.

-¡Um umbreon umbreon um um! (¡No maestro es peligroso!).

-¡Pero no puedo dejar a Demon ahí!

-¿Pero qué pasó aquí? -Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Todos voltearon a ver y se encontraron con un hombre alto, de aspecto elegante, tenía los cabellos celestes, largos lisos y sueltos, el rostro alargado, con expresión seria y unos ojos pardos, fríos como el hielo.

-¡Clovis! -Gritó Clover al borde de las lágrimas corriendo a abrazar a aquel hombre.

-¿Quién es? -Preguntó Gray.

-Mi tío directo, el hermano de mi mamá -contestó Geralt notoriamente molesto, apretó las manos tan fuerte que parecía que se haría daño.

-¿Clover estás bien? ¿Te pasó algo? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué se quema tu casa?

-No sé, yo recién acabo de llegar, no tengo idea de qué pasó ¡Ay Clovis! ¡Víctor! Mi pobre Víctor-sollozaba.

Clovis se acercó a su cuñado mirándolo con desprecio, sin duda alguna no sentía nada de simpatía por él, ni siquiera se molestaba en ocultarlo. Sin hacer caso al mal estado en el que se encontraba el señor Braum, preguntó de forma dura y muy poco cortés.

-Haber, habla ¿Qué pasó aquí?

-¡A mi padre no le vienes a hablar así me oyes! ¡Y tampoco está en condiciones de contestar! ¡Mejor lárgate viejo!

-¡Geralt esa no es forma de hablarle a tu tío! -Le gritó Clover algo histérica.

-¡Para lo que me importa que sea mi tío!

-Mf no te molestes Clover, si es hijo de este, es obvio que no puede salir nada bueno.

-¡Clovis! ¡Tú tampoco hables mal de mi familia! ¡Eso no te lo aguanto! -Un par de lágrimas de desesperación asomaron de los ojos de la mujer.

Gray ya veía que estaban en una especie de conflicto familiar, uno en el que ellos poco y nada tenían que ver, además de ser una situación muy desagradable, estaba haciendo que perdieran valioso tiempo para salvar a Demon, así que antes de que fuera tarde decidió intervenir.

-¡Pero bueno este no es momento de pelear! ¡Demon está atrapado en el incendio y hay que salvarlo! -Clovis dirigió sus fríos ojos hacia él y lo miró con interés.

-Tú debes ser Gray, el famoso "héroe oscuro"-estas palabras le dolieron al muchacho como un puñal, no era ningún héroe pero no tenía tiempo de dar explicaciones- Así que tienes a tu pikachu atrapado, bueno, supongo que tendré que salvarlo ya que el "héroe" es incapaz de ayudar a su propio pokémon -sin duda Clovis era un tipo bastante complicado, en eso sacó una pokebola- ¡Noah sal!

De la pokebola salió un alegre wooper, quien miraba a todos con una amable sonrisa, la cual contrastaba en gran medida con la frialdad de su entrenador.

-Noah, dentro de la casa hay un pikachu atrapado, ve y sálvalo.

-Woop woop (A la orden).

Resultaba sorprendente que ese pequeño pokémon fuera capaz de rescatar a alguien, pero parecía tener mucha confianza en sí mismo, en ningún momento vaciló a la hora de acercarse a la ardiente vivienda, pero eso sí, este wooper no era tonto, antes de entrar hizo un poco de lodo y se cubrió con él para protegerse, solo entonces se dispuso a cumplir su misión.

Dentro de la casa todo eran llamas, el techo caía a pedazos y los muebles ya eran carbón, el calor sofocante distorsionaba la visión dándole a todo un aspecto de pesadilla. Por fortuna para Noah, la casa tenía sólo un piso y no era demasiado grande, no tardó en encontrar su objetivo. En lo que antes fuera la sala de música, se encontraba un pikachu tan negro como la madera carbonizada y con un par de ojos rojos como la sangre. El ingenuo wooper pensó que la piel del pikachu se había quemado y que el humo le había irritado los ojos y que a esto se debía su aspecto tan tétrico. A sus ojos se veía tan mal que pensó que ya estaba muerto.

-¿Wooper wooper? (¿Estás vivo?).

-Pika pika (Lo estoy).

-¡Wopper! (Perfecto) woop wooper wooo (Ven conmigo te sacaré de aquí).

-Pikachu chuuu pika pika (No puedo, si me muevo el libro se quemará).

El wooper miró con más atención al pikachu y se dio cuenta de que estaba echado encima de un libro. Al parecer aquel pikachu podía haber salido por su cuenta, pero se quedó para proteger aquel texto, estaba utilizando su propio cuerpo como escudo protector, si era capaz de arriesgar su vida de esa manera por aquel objeto, era obvio que no se iría de ahí sin él. Noah comenzó a pensar en la forma de sacar a aquel testarudo pikachu y a su libro a salvo, lo estuvo meditando hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.

Cerró los ojos para concentrarse y se preparó para realizar un ataque de puño dinámico. Wooper era un pokémon que carecía de brazos, sólo tenía patas traseras, por lo tanto su puño dinámico era más bien una patada dinámica. Una vez listo, corrió hacia pikachu y lo pateó con todas sus fuerzas lanzándolo despedido junto a su libro, pero era tal la fuerza que tenía su ataque que al chocar contra la pared de por sí ya debilitada, esta se rompió y Demon salió disparado hacia el exterior, aterrizando estrepitosamente en el suelo, salió arrastrado unos metros antes de detenerse.

Gray corrió preocupado a ver como se encontraba Demon, a pesar de todo el pokémon parecía encontrarse bien, pero extremadamente confundido pues el movimiento puño dinámico causa confusión. Fue por esto que Gray recibió un par de ataques eléctricos mientras revisaba a su pikachu, el cual sujetaba firmemente el libro como si de un tesoro se tratara, para Gray era un libro muy importante pero no tanto como para arriesgar la vida por él, pero comprendió que para Demon podía significar algo más, pues la música secreta que estaba codificada dentro, podía tener una pista de su antigua entrenadora y por algo así era capaz de darlo todo.

Ya todos se encontraban a salvo, pero faltaba mucho para que la cabaña terminara de consumirse, y las flamas parecían estar en su momento más ardiente, comenzaba a soplar algo de brisa y esto amenazaba con extender el fuego hacia los árboles cercanos, todos daban lo mejor para que esto no sucediera, pero la situación era peligrosa. De pronto Gray lanzó un grito escalofriante, todos lo miraron preguntándose que pasaba y encontraron al muchacho sentado en el suelo temblando incontrolablemente, su rostro reflejaba terror, frente a él había un hypno.

Pero este hypno poco y nada tenía que ver con Amadeus, de hecho era una hembra, cosa más que evidente por el enorme lazo rosa que llevaba en la cabeza, además su rostro no reflejaba ni un ápice de maldad, se podría decir que parecía una criatura bastante inocente, pero Gray simplemente no podía aguantar la vista de un hypno y se paralizaba del miedo. De todos modos la hypno no mostraba el más mínimo interés por él, estaba muy ocupada cargando una enorme cantidad de agua utilizando sus poderes psíquicos. Encima de ella se podía ver flotando una enorme masa de agua, parecía ser la suficiente para apagar definitivamente el incendio, pero el esfuerzo de cargar esto era mucho y se notaba, a la pokémon se le hacía complicado cargar toda esa agua y su caminar era lento.

-¡Lily! -Exclamó Clover, la hypno le pertenecía a ella.

Lily finalmente logró ponerse frente a la casa y entonces soltó su preciado cargamento, el agua cayó como una cascada ahogando las llamas y terminando con ese incendio de pesadilla de una vez por todas, dejando al humo como único protagonista de la escena. Clover corrió a abrazar a su pokémon, esta la recibió algo preocupada, podía sentir que su entrenadora no estaba bien, ambas eran muy unidas, de hecho Lily había sido su primer pokémon. Aquella pobre mujer que se había mantenido firme en todo momento, simplemente ya no pudo más, habían sido demasiados golpes en muy poco tiempo, así, entre los brazos de su pokémon se puso a llorar.

De pronto Clover sintió que unos fuertes brazos la rodearon y reconoció el tacto de su marido. Podría pensarse que con lo sensible que era él también estaría llorando, pero no, si era su mujer la que necesitaba desahogarse, él estaría ahí, firme para contenerla prestando su hombro y todo su apoyo, ya tendría tiempo de llorar cuando ella se hubiera dormido. Todos los demás fueron también a consolarla, menos Gray quien no podía acercarse a la hypno por el miedo que le tenía, pero Blue, Demon y July se quedaron con él.

El incendio de la casa había sido un desastre, no quedó nada, lo perdieron todo, con suerte se salvó la pequeña huerta que tenían y algunas piedras preciosas que no alcanzaron a arder y servirían para reponerse. pero lo malo era que el incendio había ocurrido en la peor época posible, estaban en otoño, próximamente invierno, ya hacía mucho frío y sin un hogar en el cual cobijarse sin duda sería un problema.

Uno de los vecinos accedió a prestarles techo por algunos días mientras se las arreglaban, el único problema era que en ese momento eran demasiadas personas: El matrimonio, más su hijo, más los tres invitados, más July. Clovis no contaba, pues él se estaba hospedando en una posada cercana. De todos modos Gray y las chicas se irían pronto para no estorbar, ya habían cumplido la misión que se les había encargado, averiguar de dónde Noxor había sacado los artefactos de exorcismo, de hecho habían averiguado muchas más cosas de las previstas.

Aquella noche cenaron todos juntos con la familia anfitriona, y dispusieron que el señor Braum y su esposa dormirían en el cuarto de invitados, los muchachos dormirían en el granero junto con las milktank. A las chicas no les gustó mucho la idea, pero Geralt las convenció de que era cómodo y además divertido. Cuando pequeño, él solía ir de visita a esa casa para jugar con su amigo Ítalo y a veces se quedaban a dormir en el granero, en otras ocasiones se juntaban un grupo de chicos ahí y hacían reuniones secretas que en realidad para nadie eran un secreto.

Como era de esperarse, todos querían saber qué había pasado, como había iniciado el incendio, entonces le señor Braum comenzó a contar lo ocurrido.

-Bueno, ustedes se fueron a buscar a Clover ¿Recuerdan? Entonces yo me quedé en casa con los pokémon muy nervioso, tenía un mal presentimiento y por lo que me contaron ustedes parece que mi mal presentimiento era correcto. Ay Clover mi vida, lamento no haber estado ahí para ayudarte.

-Victor no te preocupes, tú no sabías nada, nadie esperaba que algo como esto ocurriera, pero no hablemos de eso, sigue contando que pasó.

-Bueno bueno, pues, como decía estaba muy nervioso y no hallaba qué hacer para distraerme, entonces se me ocurrió avanzar con la decodificación de la canción del libro de Gray. Ah si, algunos de los aquí presentes no saben qué es eso, este libro que está acá -tomó la enciclopedia pokémon de Gray, estaba en bastante buen estado pero a pesar de los cuidados de Demon se chamuscó un poco- tiene escrita música adentro, pero está en clave, entonces yo me estaba encargando de pasar la música al pentagrama para hacerla más fácil de leer. Trabajé en eso toda la tarde, me sirvió para no pensar en mis preocupaciones y la verdad trabajé con tanto empeño que terminé de pasarla por completo, aunque para cuando terminé ya se había hecho de noche, pero igual me alegré, trabajé muy duro para lograrlo.

Y ahí estaba, la partitura de aquella misteriosa canción, como supondrán lo primero que hice fue tocar aquella pieza para ver como sonaba completa. Ya había tocado algunos trozos sueltos antes, pero esta era la primera vez que sonaría entera de principio a fin. Entonces tomé mi violín y comencé a tocar, era una especie de canción de cuna algo siniestra, aún así no me extrañé demasiado.

La tragedia ocurrió cuando terminé de tocar la canción, apenas sonó la última nota se escuchó una gran explosión en la entrada de la casa. Me levanté para ver que era y me encontré con dos magmortar, por Arceus les juro que me asusté mucho, esos magmortar no se veían muy… Normales, tenían los ojos como idos, como esa mirada que tienen los pokémon que están siendo controlados por espíritus malignos. Si Clover, todavía me acuerdo de la primera vez que viniste aquí para realizar un exorcismo, esas miradas muertas nunca se me han borrado de la cabeza. Bueno sigo, Los magmortar corrieron hacia donde estaba yo, me hice a un lado y estos pasaron de largo, no querían nada conmigo, ellos simplemente entraron al cuarto de música así como si nada.

Dentro del cuarto estaban Demon y algunos otros pokémon, pero los magmortar los ignoraron, tampoco estaban interesados en ellos, fue entonces que con sus lanzallamas comenzaron a quemar mis papeles, mis partituras, mis libros de música, quemaron todo aquello que tuviera un pentagrama escrito ¡Fue horrible! El trabajo de años acabado en un instante.

Una vez terminaron se fueron, luego de eso el fuego comenzó a extenderse. Claro, mi casa era de madera, muy combustible, y aunque los magmortar sólo querían quemar mi música, no se molestaron en apagar las cenizas. Así pronto ardieron los muebles, el piso ¡Todo! Yo no sabía qué hacer, lo primero que se me ocurrió fue salir a pedir ayuda, pero como que no estaba pensando muy bien en ese momento, luego al volver con gente me acordé de los pokémon, unos pocos salieron por su cuenta pero otros se quedaron dentro demasiado asustados para salir. Además de que algunos estaban en sus pokebolas, fue entonces que me lancé a rescatarlos, luego llegaron ustedes y ya saben lo demás.

-Es un relato en verdad curioso -dijo Don Julio, el dueño de casa.

-Con que llegaron un par de magmortar con signos de estar siendo controlados -dijo Clover- al parecer alguien no quiere que esa canción suene. Por algo quemaron todo lo que tuviera un pentagrama escrito, supongo que también se quemó la partitura de la canción del libro.

-Por supuesto, no se salvó nada.

-En circunstancias normales, eso sería suficiente para destruir una pieza musical, pero en este caso aún está la canción codificada en el libro, de modo que aún puedes escribirla de nuevo

-Pues si.

-La persona que codificó aquella canción sabía lo que hacía. Hay alguien que quiere destruir esa pieza de la faz de la tierra y hay otra persona que quiere salvarla. A los magmortar les ordenaron destruir todo lo que tuviera algo que ver con música, pero a nadie se le ocurrió que habría música escrita en este libro también, sobre todo porque está en clave, era el camuflaje perfecto, así, pasara lo que pasara, sobreviviría.

-¿Pero qué tendrá de especial la música de este libro? -Preguntó Gray.

-No lo sé Gray -dijo Víctor- pero te puedo decir que es una canción bastante especial, nunca escuché algo parecido, hasta se podría decir que tenía un algo… Sobrenatural, no sé cómo explicarlo. Y a todo esto ¿Cómo obtuviste este libro?

-Me lo regalaron el día que salí de viaje. Don Marcus se lo compró a un vendedor ambulante, pensó que me sería útil, pero en ese momento no sabía nada de todo esto.

-Claro, mmm… Creo que escribiré la canción de nuevo, por supuesto no la pienso tocar, tal vez debamos memorizarla, puede ser útil en algún momento.

-Pero… -Reflexionó July- Que ese libro llegara a tus manos ¿Fue pura casualidad? Te llegó de regalo porque sí y se lo compraron a un vendedor ambulante. Ese tipo que se lo vendió a ese tal Marcus ¿Lo vendió para protegerlo o para deshacerse de él? Como que parece algo peligroso, a cualquiera que toque esa música le queman la casa.

-Tienes razón… Rayos… Como si no tuviera suficientes problemas ya, ahora además de todo tengo que lidiar con una canción maldita, pero tampoco puedo pasarle el libro a alguien, si otra persona recibe esto sin saber nada de su secreto también puede terminar con la casa quemada.

-Y además de eso recuerda que este libro viene del futuro -dijo Carmín.

-¿Del futuro? -Exclamaron todos aquellos que no sabían nada de esto.

-Si, la fecha de impresión es de dentro de 7 años.

-Eso es muy extraño.

-Suponemos que alguien viajó en el tiempo para dejarlo aquí, es posible con celebi.

-Alguien vino a tirar a esta época un objeto tan peligroso que además puede interferir en el curso del tiempo de manera devastadora ¿¡Pero qué rayos está pasando aquí!?

-No se -dijo Gray apesadumbrado- pero mi destino ya está atado a ese libro, sea por el azar o lo que sea, estoy obligado a cargar con la responsabilidad de cuidarlo y de descubrir el secreto que oculta.

* * *

 **Hoy subí capítulo a tiempo! y además temprano. Aquí las cosas se ponen muy interesantes cierto? Ahora todo sigue en subida con cosas más y más emocionantes, ya pasamos de la mitad del fic, recuerden que son 61 capítulos en total. La otras semana seguimos con esto, nos leemos bye.**

 **PD: Les gustó el juego de nombres Clovis-Clover?**


	35. Conversando con Clover

Aquella mañana Gray fue despertado por un espectáculo poco usual, sintió que unas manos frías y duras lo remecían. Algo molesto, abrió sus ojos y se encontró con un par de diamantes observándolo, era su sableye quien lo despertaba.

-Sableye, pero que pasa que me despiertas a esta hora -dijo restregándose los ojos.

-En realidad es bastante tarde -dijo Geralt a su lado asustándolo por la sorpresa de su aparición.

-No me gusta levantarme temprano -lo miró molesto.

-Sable (Gray ) sableye sableye sable sable saaaaaableye (Si se levanta le daré una sorpresa).

Más por curiosidad que por la ilusión de recibir una sorpresa, Gray se levantó, aunque no de muy buena gana. Cuando estuvo listo se acercó a su pokémon para ver la famosa "sorpresa". La pokémon estaba lista para recibirlo, tenía un par de montones de paja, uno en cada mano y la famosa sorpresa consistía en otro de sus famosos bailes.

Agitando los montones de paja como si fueran un par de pompones, realizó una danza bastante parecida a las coreografías de las porristas, que terminó con un mortal hacia atrás y un aterrizaje con las piernas abiertas. Para ser una sableye era bastante ágil y flexible.

-Oh que gran sorpresa, gracias -dijo Gray con expresión de sueño, a lo que su sableye respondió agitando sus pompones de paja.

-¿Sable sableye? (¿De verdad le gustó?) sableye sable saaaa sableye sable sable sableye (porque sólo estaba bromeando, estaba aburrida y decidí despertarlo).

-¿Con que era una broma? -Gray la fulminó con la mirada y el chico pecoso comenzó a reírse.

-Parece que a tu pokémon le gusta fastidiar, es todo un encanto.

-Si… Es tan encantadora que le voy a poner Geraldine.

-Geraldine… ¡Oye! ¿Acaso esa es una indirecta hacia mí?

-¿Indirecta? Claro que no, es una directa.

Mientras tanto, la sableye seguía bailando alegremente, hasta que sintió que algo caía detrás suyo. Se agachó a ver que era y encontró que había perdido las tres piedras de su espalda al mismo tiempo, se tocó por detrás y sintió las nuevas joyas que comenzaban asomar en su piel. Miró los tres cristales que yacían a sus pies y decidió dárselos a su entrenador, para ella eran solo desperdicios inservibles, pero sabía que los humanos valoraban esas rocas brillantes. Gray recibió aquellas piedritas sin poder creerlo, aquello sí que era una sorpresa, observó el valioso regalo y tras pensarlo un poco decidió dárselo a Geralt .

-¿Pero por qué me das esto a mí? Estas piedras se le cayeron a tu sableye, son tuyas.

-Creo que a ti y a tu familia le serán más útiles, acaban de perderlo todo, necesitaran toda la ayuda posible.

-Pero son tres piedras que se le han caído al mismo tiempo a tu sableye, eso significa que… Ah, tú no sables nada, cierto, dáselas a mi mamá, ella sabrá que hacer.

Ya era la mañana después del terrible incendio de la noche anterior, los dueños de casa ya habían tenido tiempo de llorar sus cosas y de reponerse del impacto de haberlo perdido todo, no les quedaba más que comenzar a reconstruir su hogar, por suerte no estaban solos en esto, contaban con muy buenos amigos, los vecinos hicieron una colecta para ayudarlos y prontamente, en cuanto quitaran los escombros que habían quedado, iniciarían las obras para armar la nueva casa.

Pero antes de eso, había un asunto importante que debían tratar. No había sido coincidencia que Clovis, el hermano de Clover apareciera aquella noche, lo habían enviado desde la aldea de Carmín para enterarse de la situación de la misión que les habían encargado a los chicos, también para entregar algunas noticias sobre sucesos importantes que habían ocurrido. Por todo esto, aquella mañana a primera hora del día, aquel frío hombre de cabellos celestes, se presentó en la casa donde se estaban hospedando para hablar con su hermana y con los chicos.

Clovis no era para nada una persona agradable, tampoco le interesaba intentar serlo. Era de trato frío, a menudo impertinente, feroz como un sharpedo y distante como un leafeon. Con aquella forma de ser tan compleja, no eran muchos los que se atrevían a entablar amistad con él. Aunque algo positivo que se podía decir a su favor era su lealtad inquebrantable, su generosidad, su gran sentido de la justicia y su pensamiento lógico. Era una persona muy correcta, pero extremadamente rígida, razonar con él era muy difícil y las faltas tardaba bastante en perdonarlas. Por todo esto nunca se había casado y las pocas parejas que había tenido, no habían durado mucho, ninguna mujer lo soportaba mucho tiempo.

Otra cosa digna de mención era que Clovis tenía tendencia a discriminar a la gente, no confiaba mucho en aquellos que eran ajenos a la aldea, los llamados forasteros, además tendía a mirar en menos a aquellas personas que no poseían un poder espiritual muy grande. Cuando se presentó en la casa donde se estaban quedando sus parientes, dijo de forma muy poco cortes que debía tratar un asunto privado y que aquellos que no estuvieran involucrados no debían estar presentes. Clover se disculpó como pudo con los anfitriones, muy avergonzada por los modales de su hermano, lo perdonaron porque ya lo conocían. Llevaba 20 años cometiendo las mismas imprudencias y a estas alturas de su vida era muy difícil que cambiara.

-Bien, todos ustedes están involucrados en este lío, así que supongo que todos tendrán que participar de esta reunión, aunque si por mí fuera dejaría a unos cuantos fuera de ella, sobre todo a los forasteros.

-Si tiene algún problema conmigo no tengo problemas en retirarme -dijo Gray mirándolo de forma retadora.

-No, tú te quedas, ya que eres el famoso "héroe oscuro" de la profecía no podemos dejarte fuera de esto.

Esas eran las palabras que cada vez que escuchaba le remordían la conciencia a Gray. "El héroe oscuro", nunca lo había sido y nunca hubiera querido mentir a todos de esa forma, todo había sido por hacerle un favor a un Xatu que ni siquiera le caía bien, consideró que ya no podía mantener aquella mentira por más tiempo y confesó toda la verdad en ese momento. Clovis era muy poco comprensivo y su sentido de lo correcto hacía que le hirviera la sangre al pensar que ese muchacho los había engañado, a sus ojos había pasado a ser un ser despreciable, al nivel de un ladrón.

-¡Fuera! ¡No quiero verte!

Gray ser retiró algo asustado, la expresión de Clovis era aterradora y su grito le había helado la sangre, pero en cuanto se fue July se levantó para ir tras suyo.

-¡Espera amor! ¡Voy contigo!

Shell vio eso con malos ojos y le dio un pellizco a Geralt, quien tras mirarla entendió lo que le quiso decir y fue tras ellos para evitar que se quedaran solos.

-No es como que tenga ganas de escuchar esta conversación ni de soportar al odioso de mi tío, así que yo me largo de aquí.

Y así fue como el chico peliazul también se fue. Clovis no parecía molesto por esto, pero Clover sí, llevaba años tratando de convertir a su hijo en una persona respetuosa y educada, había tenido algunas mejoras con el tiempo, pero seguía siendo bastante impertinente, aún así Clover no se daba por vencida y como correspondía debía ir a regañar a su hijo inmediatamente.

-¡Geralt esas no son maneras! Regresa acá jovencito.

-Clover ¿Qué pasará con la reunión?

-Esto es importante, luego me pones al día ¿Sí?

Carmín y Shell comenzaron a pensar en alguna excusa para retirarse también, pero bastó una mirada de Clovis para que desistieran de sus planes, así que muy a su pesar se tuvieron que quedar con aquel hombre tan aterrador, por lo menos se alegraron de saber que el señor Braum se quedaría con ellas.

En cuanto Clover salió de la casa, Geralt pudo captar en su mirada que le esperaba un sermón legendario, como no se encontraba de humor para eso, cogió a July de una mano y la arrastró con él hacia el bosque con la excusa de que iban a capturar a un pokémon brillante. Clover no pudo alcanzar a su hijo antes de que se fuera, aparentemente la reprimenda tendría que esperar.

"Ya me las pagará" se dijo a sí misma, pero ahora no sabía qué hacer, estaba demasiado molesta como para regresar a la reunión, les amargaría el momento a todos, en eso sintió un tímido toque en su espalda, se volteó a ver y se encontró con los ojos aceituna de Gray que la miraban con algo de temor, en sus manos llevaba las tres piedras que había perdido su sableye aquella mañana.

-En… Quería darle esto, a mi sableye se le cayeron esta mañana y…

-¿Se le cayeron a tu sableye? ¿Al mismo tiempo?

-Sí.

-Oh Dios ¡Que bien! -Aquel pequeño detalle bastó para alegrarle el día- esto es demasiado hermoso, voy a trabajar de inmediato en ellas, ah… Ya no tengo mis herramientas, no voy a poder darle esos preciosos cortes a las joyas, pero algo podré hacer ¡Gray acompáñame!

-¿Eh? Pero debo alimentar a Blue y…

-Tráelo contigo, podemos charlar mientras cada quien hace sus cosas.

Gray y Clover se sentaron en un pastizal cerca de la casa, Blue y Demon iban con ellos, el ratón eléctrico se recostó junto a ellos a dormir un rato, mientras que Blue brincaba emocionado porque su maestro lo iba a alimentar. Como aquel umbreon tenía los dientes lastimados Gray estaba obligado a prepararle una mamadera y darle de comer con ella hasta que sus dientes sanaran, Clover miraba esto enternecida, le agradaban las personas que cuidaban de sus pokémon. Encontró que era la compañía perfecta para trabajar, amaba crear joyas y accesorios, sobre todo si podía charlar con alguien mientras lo hacía, lamentaba haber perdido la mayoría de sus materiales en el incendio, pero se habían logrado salvar unas pocas cosas, algunas de sus herramientas no habían sufrido daño debido a que siempre las llevaba consigo, de modo que no estuvieron en la casa en el momento de la tragedia.

Clover era bastante parlanchina, pero tan cálida y acogedora que esto a Gray no le importó, por primera vez en su vida se sintió cómodo con alguien a quien apenas conocía, sin duda ella tenía un talento especial para hacer que la gente se abriera, incluso el estoico Gray. Así fue como el muchacho pronto se encontró hablando con ella e incluso, contándole algunas anécdotas de su propia vida, cosa que Shell y Carmín habían logrado con mucho esfuerzo y sólo después de meses.

-Vaya Gray, al final que eres un chico bastante agradable, a pesar de esa imagen de tipo duro y frío que proyectas, yo ya pensaba que eras un poco como Clovis, pero eres mucho más accesible que él.

-¿Clovis siempre ha sido así?

-Ay si, el pobre es tan odioso, por eso tiene tantos problemas para tratar con gente, algunas personas creo que hasta le tienen odio, pero yo creo es más como para tenerle pena que otra cosa.

-No me extraña que Geralt no lo quiera.

-Sí, pero en realidad ahí hay un asunto más delicado, lo que pasa es que..

-No necesito saberlo.

-No te preocupes, no me molesta hablar de ello, de hecho es un tema de conocimiento común, todos aquí, tanto las chicas como los vecinos saben de esta historia. Este es un asunto que se remonta a la época cuando era exorcista pokémon.

Clovis y yo éramos muy unidos, aunque cómo no serlo si nacimos el mismo día… Si, es tal como piensas, somos gemelos, por eso nos criamos muy cercanos. Y cuando pequeño mi querido hermano era digamos… Muy apegado a mí, demasiado diría yo, no se juntaba mucho con otros amigos, prefería jugar conmigo, nunca fue una persona muy amistosa o agradable, así que no lo querían mucho, digamos que yo era la única que lo aguantaba y desgraciadamente, en la medida que crecíamos el mal carácter de Clovis aumentaba.

La adolescencia fue una etapa muy dura, no lo sabrás tú que estás pasando por eso, ya sabes, las diferencias entre hombre y mujer comienzan a marcarse, cambian los intereses, comienzas a cuestionar tu existencia, nacen tus sueños, tus temores y por supuesto el amor, las hormonas se revolucionan, todo es posible, grandioso y… Ay ya me estoy yendo por las ramas.

Para acortar un poco la historia, el asunto es que para Clovis y yo, estar siempre tan juntos ya comenzaba a ser un problema, yo ya estaba lista para independizarme pero Clovis no, con decirte que hasta el día que me fui de casa siempre compartimos habitación y eso que teníamos las posibilidades de tener cada uno cuarto propio. Para mí la situación ya comenzaba a ser molesta, me correteaba a todos mis novios, bueno con esa cara de sharpedo que tiene no le costó mucho, ay mi pobre hermano.

La mayoría de las cosas las hacíamos juntos, incluso las misiones de exorcistas pokémon, siempre trabajamos como un equipo. Sé que Clovis amaba esto de las misiones, yo no era tan fanática como él pero digamos que tampoco me lo pasaba mal, me gustaba salir de la aldea. Y fue justamente en una de esas misiones que conocí a Víctor, aún recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi, estaba en el bosque tocando su violín, se veía tan apuesto, tan varonil, tan… -En ese momento Clover se quedó perdida en sus ensoñaciones - Bueno bueno, así fue como lo conocí. No tardé mucho en acercarme a él, la verdad soy bastante sociable. Tras hablar un poco con él me pareció una persona maravillosa, un encanto, en ese tiempo no era tan corpulento como ahora pero aún así era bastante fornido. No tardó en nacer el amor entre nosotros, y como te imaginarás Clovis no veía esto con muy buenos ojos.

Víctor siempre ha sido un hombre apasionado, como todo artista, tanta pasión hace que a veces se le escapen algunas lágrimas jiji, pero es un tesoro de hombre, pensar que no le había ido muy bien en el amor justamente por ser un poquito sensible. Hay quienes dicen que los hombres no deben llorar, yo creo que está bien que lloren si es por algo importante, para Víctor todo es importante por eso llora mucho -Gray la miró con una cara de que no estaba muy convencido pero Clover lo ignoró-. Nuestro noviazgo duró lo que duró la misión, fueron cerca de tres meses, podríamos haber completado el trabajo en mucho menos pero yo no tenía ningún interés en irme y trataba de demorar el asunto lo más posible.

Finalmente llegó el momento inevitable en el que debíamos partir, fue entonces cuando él se me declaró abiertamente y frente a todos dijo que no estaba dispuesto a perderme, que haría lo que fuera por tenerme junto a él ¡Awwww! Me acuerdo de eso y me sonrojo, fue tan lindo. Por supuesto mi hermano puso el grito en el cielo, dijo que jamás me entregaría a un patán como él y bla bla bla, lo amenazó y todo, pero Victor no se retractó de nada, enfrentó a mi hermano, yo estaba sorprendida, nunca nadie tuvo el valor de encarar a Clovis, entonces decidieron arreglar el asunto en una pelea.

-¿Una batalla pokémon?

-No, para nada, fue un combate de hombres, con sus puños. Fue una pelea legendaria, hasta el día de hoy se recuerda aquello. Al final Clovis perdió pero por muy poco, entonces Victor nos acompañó a la aldea para presentarse ante mis padres y todo eso. Como que al principio a mis padres no les agradó la idea de que me emparejara con un forastero, pero terminaron por aceptarlo, hasta les cayó bien, mis abuelos que en paz descansen también lo aceptaron, mis primos, mis amigos, hasta el jefe de la aldea, el único que no estuvo de acuerdo fue Clovis, pero su opinión ya no importó. Victor y yo nos casamos, fue entonces que dejé de ser una exorcista pokémon para dedicarme a la casa.

-Entonces para poder estar con él tuvo que renunciar a ser una exorcista.

-No fue tanto así, podríamos habernos quedado a vivir en la aldea y yo hubiera continuado ejerciendo aquella profesión, pero yo ya estaba cansada de esa vida, fue mi elección abandonarla, era muy peligroso. Cuando uno sale nunca sabe si volverá vivo, la mayoría de las veces los trabajos son fáciles, pero de vez en cuando sale algún reto desafiante que si te pilla desprevenido, te manda al otro lado, es terrible. Lo peor es que muchas veces las personas desaparecen sin dejar rastro, los cuerpos nunca son hallados, como fue el caso del hermano y del padre de Carmín y de muchos otros jóvenes perdidos que ha habido en el último tiempo. Aunque con lo que vimos en la cueva, ya podemos suponer que fue de ellos, brrrrr, no me gusta pensar en eso. Bueno te lo dejo claro, yo dejé de ser una exorcista por elección propia, pero Clovis le echa la culpa a Victor y esa es una de las razones por las que lo odia.

Continuando con la historia, los primeros meses de casados no fueron fáciles, no te voy a mentir, éramos muy diferentes y nos peleamos bastante. Mi hermano celebraba cada pelea que teníamos, siempre con la esperanza de un próximo divorcio, pero nunca ocurrió, y dos años después nació Geralt, allí fue cuando todas sus esperanzas se vinieron abajo.

-¿Por qué? Igual podrían haberse separado.

-Sí pero ya había entre nosotros un lazo indisoluble, una mujer puede dejar de ser tu esposa, pero los hijos son para siempre, de una u otra forma siempre estarán vinculados por los hijos. Clovis sabía esto y su sueño de que yo me apartara de Víctor y nunca más tuviera contacto alguno con él se hizo añicos, todo por culpa de Geralt. Por eso detesta a su sobrino. Me gustaría que no fuera tan inflexible, Geralt no tiene la culpa de nada.

-Y de ahí viene el odio mutuo que se tienen.

-Correcto, cada vez que viene Clovis de visita ni te imaginas lo complicado que es, es un lío, pero supongo que todas las familias tienen sus problemas. A pesar de eso he sido muy feliz, Víctor es un buen hombre, y Geralt un buen chico a pesar de ser un maleducado, aunque tal vez sea un poco culpa mía esa forma de ser que tiene.

-¿Cómo?

-Es que cuando Geralt era pequeño sufría mucho con las burlas de sus compañeros, se reían de él por lo llorón que era su padre y a él obviamente no le gustaba esto, entonces les pegaba y yo lo regañaba por eso. Nunca escuché sus protestas y simplemente le dije que no debía golpear a nadie, creo que debí apoyarlo más, como resultado, al no poder defenderse con sus puños comenzó a hacerlo con su boca y desarrolló una forma muy desagradable de hablar, que para empeorar el asunto, por alguna razón resultó ser mucho más efectiva que recurrir a los golpes. Pronto se sumó a esto la manía de hacer bromas pesadas y todo lo demás, ay ese chico, me alegro que Shell lograra quitarle un poco esas malas costumbres

-¿Shell hizo eso?

-Oh si, Shell lo hizo, pero no de la forma que crees, lo que pasa es que Geralt prácticamente todos los días terminaba haciendo llorar a Shell, en ese tiempo ella no era tan fuerte y segura de sí misma como ahora, se desmoronaba ante cualquier cosita y lloraba por todo. Así que mi hijo tuvo que aprender a ser más cortés para no terminar lastimándola y Shell tuvo que aprender a no ser tan llorona. Al final que ambos ganaron bastante de esa relación, Geralt aprendió a ser más diplomático y Shell más fuerte, la relación no terminó en nada pero hasta el día de hoy son muy buenos amigos, es una linda historia ¿No crees?

-Sí, bastante.

-Ah sí, había olvidado preguntártelo, ese extraño tipo encapuchado que nos ayudó ayer ¿De dónde lo conocen?

-¿Capa Gris? Lo conocimos en la aldea Lucero, nos ayudó cuando estuvimos en problemas, de hecho siempre nos está ayudando, aparece de forma extraña y misteriosa en el momento justo, nadie sabe como lo hace, de hecho no sabemos nada de él, tal vez Kein sepa un poco más, pero como le digo, para nosotros ese hombre es todo un misterio.

-Ese Kein, se me hace familiar de algún lado… Pero de todos modos él no me preocupa tanto, el que más me intriga es Capa Gris, ese hombre al parecer es un hechicero.

-¿Un hechicero?

-Sí, los hechiceros al igual que los exorcistas pokémon tienen algunos conocimientos sobre el manejo de las energías. Pero no las utilizan como nosotros, de hecho no necesitas tener un gran poder espiritual para ser un hechicero, pero sí, hay que estudiar bastante por lo que dicen. Ellos usan sus habilidades para controlar a las personas y a los pokémon, tú viste como dominó a tu lampent ¿Verdad? Hay casos en los que la presencia de un pokémon poseído que esté causando problemas es culpa de un hechicero, a veces es porque un hechizo se les salió de control y otras porque lo hicieron intencionadamente. Su habilidad para manipular puede ser un poco problemática.

-¿Entonces Capa Gris sería malo?

-Los términos como bueno o malo son digamos, una forma muy infantil de enfrentar el asunto. Una persona mala puede hacer cosas buenas si eso la ayuda a cumplir su propósito, o también puede que alguien haga cosas muy malas con tal de lograr un buen fin. Ese es el problema con los hechiceros, no tienen ninguna especie de código de honor como los exorcistas, son misteriosos y es tan difícil saber qué es lo que pasa por sus mentes, o si sus intenciones son buenas o malas, de todos modos se nos enseña a ser precavidos cuando se trata de ellos, en muchos cuentos para niños ellos son los malos.

-¿Tanto así?

-Sí, pero también enseñamos a nuestros niños a ser abiertos de mente, de hecho el cuento más famoso de nosotros, trata de un grupo de hechiceros malvados que secuestraban a niños para alimentar a un pokémon maldito, pero uno de ellos encontró que eso estaba mal y se reveló contra sus compañeros, entonces fue donde los exorcistas y les contó sobre todas las cosas malas que hacían aquellos hechiceros y les enseñó el hechizo que utilizaban para controlar a aquel pokémon maligno, así juntos derrotaron a los hechiceros malos y a su monstruo y todos vivieron felices para siempre, fin.

-No es el mejor cuento del mundo la verdad.

-Bueno, no tengo mucha gracia para contar cuentos, pero el punto es que hay que tener cuidado con los hechiceros, por eso no quiero que se involucren con el tal Capa Gris. Los ha ayudado mucho es cierto, pero no se puede confiar plenamente en él si no sabes qué es lo que planea, no puedes confiar en alguien que ni siquiera muestra la cara. Tal vez sus intenciones de vencer al tal Noxor sean buenas, pero no sabemos qué método utilizará para ello, puede que a ustedes los ayude para que se conviertan en sus perros de batalla, que peleen por él, para que así él pueda estar muy tranquilo mientras ustedes arriesgan sus vidas y que si alguien muere, poco le importe después, recuerda, los hechiceros son expertos en manipular situaciones, gente y pokémon. Por eso sigan mi consejo y aléjense de ese tipo, es mejor si un exorcista experimentado se encarga de esto.

-Umm de acuerdo.

Clover lo miró con una sonrisa de alivio, le preocupaba bastante el destino de aquellos chicos, por eso quiso hablar con Gray, sabía que si él se oponía a realizar alguna locura, sin duda Carmín y Shell lo seguirían, ya había notado los sentimientos que aquellas muchachas albergaban por él y además el respeto que le tenían.

* * *

 **Algo de desarrollo de personajes para que conozcan mejor a Clover y a Geralt mientras no relajamos para lo que sigue, aunque en general la historia se pone algo más ligera en este punto antes de que regresen los problemas. Eso es todo por esta semana, nos leemos, bye.**


	36. Sobre la Reunión y Otras Cosas

Gray ya había terminado de alimentar a Blue y este se había quedado dormido junto a Demon. Clover también había terminado de trabajar con las piedras que le había dado Gray, debido a la falta de materiales, específicamente de metales, había hecho un trabajo rápido con cuerdas de colores, creando una obra de aspecto bastante artesanal pero muy bonita. Eran tres colgantes, por el diseño se notaba que estaban destinados a ser usados por mujeres, miró su obra satisfecha y le entregó los tres colgantes a Gray.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué me da esto a mí? Yo no se los di para que me hiciera accesorios, era para ayudarla, como perdió todo…

-Ya contamos con mucha gente que nos ayuda, no tienes que preocuparte por eso, además, no me perdería la oportunidad de comprobar una leyenda urbana por nada del mundo.

-¿Leyenda urbana?

-Sí, es un mito que se cuenta entre los artesanos. Se dice que si un sableye pierde las tres piedras de su espalda al mismo tiempo, debes tomarlas, fabricar tres colgantes con ellas y dárselos a una persona desdichada. Esta persona desdichada, deberá a su vez darle los tres colgantes a tres personas del sexo opuesto: a aquel que sea su amigo más leal, a aquel sea el más cercano y a aquel a quien más ame. Cuando el tercer collar sea entregado, la persona desdichada encontrará la felicidad y la persona que fabricó los colgantes también. Sería grandioso que esa historia fuera verdad, todos ganaríamos algo.

-Y entonces decidió darme los tres colgantes a mí ¿Pero seré yo la persona apropiada para esto?

-Pues yo creo que sí, pareces alguien desdichado, aunque por lo que me cuentas que te ha tocado vivir, no me extraña. Hay un dejo de tristeza en tus ojos, definitivamente eres la persona apropiada para recibir los collares.

-Pero yo no tengo a quien darle los colgantes, casi no tengo relaciones con otras personas, no tengo amigas, ni hermanas, ni novia ni nada.

-De eso se trata muchacho, estás triste porque estás solo, así que debes formar lazos con tres muchachas y entregarles los colgantes. Quizás la leyenda no es tan mágica como la cuentan y esto simplemente se basa en ayudar a una persona a superar sus problemas, sólo déjame decirte una cosa, nada en tu vida cambiará si tú no generas el cambio, esfuérzate por formar lazos con los demás y ya verás como todo mejora.

Mientras Gray y Clover conversaban fuera de la casa, dentro de ella se llevaba a cabo la reunión que había convocado Clovis, una reunión que estaba lejos de ser algo agradable. El único que parecía medianamente cómodo en esa situación era el mismo Clovis, pero tanto Shell como Carmín no hallaban la hora de retirarse. El señor Braum les lanzaba miradas de ánimo, a él tampoco le gustaba todo eso pero presentía que se llevaría a cabo una conversación de suma importancia y no quería quedar fuera de ella.

-Bueno, antes que todo, quisiera que me contaran qué fue lo que pasó exactamente ayer, mi hermana no se veía muy bien, no sólo por lo del incendio, parecía afectada por algo más, la conozco ¿Qué pasó?

Entonces Carmín procedió a contar todo lo acontecido en la cueva, por supuesto con la exactitud y el detalle que sólo ella sabía dar a sus relatos, sin obviar nada, sin inventar nada. Clovis escuchó todo con mucha atención y sin mostrar ninguna reacción ante sus palabras, hasta que se mencionó lo que tuvo que padecer su hermana, entonces frunció el ceño molesto, pero esa fue la mayor emoción que expresó, la emotividad no era lo suyo. Posteriormente comenzó a realizar algunas preguntas, sobre todo relativas a Capa Gris. Al igual que su hermana, él también encontró sospechosa la aparición de dicho personaje, dedujo que se trataba de un hechicero y despertaron en él las mismas preocupaciones de Clover, las cuales no tardó en manifestar.

Encontrar a un hechicero era algo extremadamente raro, por eso para los exorcistas más jóvenes como Carmín, la existencia de estos individuos era casi un cuento de hadas, no era de extrañar que no fuera capaz de reconocer a uno. Esto hizo que Carmín también sospechara de Capa Gris, y aunque en un principio no tenía intenciones de contarle a Clovis sobre el encuentro que había tenido con él la noche que obtuvo a Nunu, su munna, terminó por confesarle todo.

-Me parece bastante imprudente de tu parte haber aceptado un trato con un tipo tan sospechoso, sobre todo con uno que ni siquiera muestra la cara, pero bueno, tienes apenas 14 años, que más se puede esperar de una niñata como tú.

-¡Eh! ¡Tampoco es como para que me hable de esa manera! Recuerde que está hablando con la heredera de la aldea.

-No me vengas a echar tus títulos encima, mira que tú por tu cuenta a nadie le has ganado ¿Me entendiste? En fin, supongo que desistirás con eso de aliarte al tal Capa Gris, porque tu tiempo fuera de la aldea ya llegó a su fin, la razón principal por la que me enviaron acá fue para llevarte de vuelta.

-¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto?

-¿Cómo que tan pronto? Ya llevas casi dos meses fuera, de hecho creo que se tardaron más tiempo del que debieron en llegar hasta acá, menos mal que este encarguito no era nada oficial, sólo una excusa para ponerlos a prueba a ti y a ese falso "héroe oscuro".

-¿Una prueba?

-Claro ¿De verdad creías que alguien se tomaría en serio una exorcista novata y a sus amiguitos? Aunque apoyamos las profecías de Xatu, como norma general no se puede confiar en un forastero, por eso debíamos ponerlos a prueba. Enviamos a tu amigo pelos parados aquí a recolectar información y a ti para prevenir que escapara. Un trabajo sencillo, aunque yo me hubiera demorado muchísimo menos, pero es obvio, tengo un pidgeot para transportarme más rápido.

-Ya ya, tranquilos -dijo el señor Braun tratando de calmar el tenso ambiente- tampoco fue tan fácil para ellos llegar hasta acá, por lo que Carmín nos contó tuvieron varios accidentes por el camino, fueron atacados por un grupo de litwick, se encontraron con un espectro en la aldea Lucero y todo eso, pero aún lograron salir airosos de cada situación ¿Eso merece un reconocimiento no?

-Es verdad -agregó Shell- a mí me enviaron con ellos para cuidarlos, pero de cosas puntuales, ladrones, pokémon salvajes –"y relaciones prohibidas" se dijo para sí misma- pero nada que fuera sobrenatural. Yo no soy exorcista pokémon, nunca podría apoyarlos con eso, pero a pesar de todo nos las arreglamos, llegamos hasta acá aunque el camino fue muy peligroso.

-El camino es muy peligroso -repitió Clovis- ese es el punto, esa es la principal razón por la que el jefe quiere que regresen. Hasta hace un tiempo, transitar por la región era relativamente seguro si llevabas un pokémon contigo, pero las cosas han cambiado. El número de espíritus malignos ha aumentado de forma dramática, ya no damos abasto de trabajo en la aldea. Y por si fuera poco, ha comenzado a desaparecer gente, gracias a ti ahora sabemos que el origen de todo este desastre se le puede atribuir a ese tal Noxor. Sí, lo reconozco, debemos agradecerte el que hayas recopilado datos tan importantes para nosotros, sobre todo por el asunto de los altares de piedra, aunque que te enteraras de todo eso fue más que por el capricho de un hechicero que por tu propia habilidad.

Carmín comenzaba a ver el asunto con malos ojos, ya se había descubierto que Gray no era el héroe oscuro, ahora ya no habría razón para que él volviera a la aldea, de hecho era muy probable que no fuera bienvenido. Si a ella la obligaban a regresar, seguro que ya no volvería a ver al muchacho y esto le partía el corazón, debía encontrar alguna excusa para no regresar, al menos no todavía. A diferencia de Clover quien tuvo la opción de rechazar el ser una exorcista pokémon ella no tenía ese privilegio, como única heredera de la orden estaba obligada a seguir con las tradiciones.

-Entonces parece que la situación es grave -dijo Carmín buscando desesperada una excusa- pero yo como heredera de la orden debería involucrarme más en el asunto, seguro que puedo ayudar en algo, dile a mi abuelo que me deje quedar aquí, que apoyaré con trabajo en terreno, él mismo dijo que yo era muy poderosa, entonces de seguro que puedo ayudar de alguna forma.

-Carmín, creo que tú no entiendes la gravedad del asunto -dio un suspiro- mira, después de que te fuiste tu abuelo dio la orden de inspeccionar cualquier anormalidad que se encontrara. De por sí ya se sabía que estaban ocurriendo cosas extrañas, pero nadie se había dado el trabajo de analizar el asunto a fondo. Se descubrió que había una especie de organización involucrada en todo esto, la mayoría de los integrantes de esta eran delincuentes comunes pero peligrosos, pero también se descubrió que había hechiceros involucrados –los ojos de Shell y Carmín se abrieron mucho por la sorpresa-. Esa fue la misma reacción que tuvimos cuando nos enteramos, para la mayoría los hechiceros no son más que un cuento de niños, pero ya ves que no, y si asumimos que todo lo que se cuenta de ellos es verdad, estamos ante grandes problemas, nada que pueda manejar una novata como tú, las desapariciones de personas se han vuelto alarmantes, con decirte que ahora queda prohibido ir a realizar misiones de exorcismo solo, si hasta individuos tan talentosos como Riku se han esfumado sin dejar rastro.

-¿!QUE!? ¡¿Riku desapareció?! ¿¡Cómo fue que pasó!?

La desaparición de Riku dejaba a Carmín perpleja y extremadamente preocupada. Riku era su maestro particular, todo lo que había aprendido se lo debía a él y le tenía un gran respeto, a sus ojos era la persona más habilidosa que jamás hubiera conocido, para ella un verdadero modelo a seguir. Además de todo eso, Riku era el padre de su mejor amiga y la idea de que ella tuviera que enfrentar la pérdida de su padre la destrozaba, Carmín sabía cómo se sentía eso.

-Lo último que supimos de Riku fue que se dirigió a las montañas Fugaces, según su reporte tenía fuertes razones para sospechar que el enemigo estaba ocultando algo en ese lugar. Sabemos que antes de ir allá, hizo una escala en pueblo Estrella que está de camino, ahí fue donde se le perdió la pista, enviamos a un par de personas a investigar que ocurrió pero ninguno regresó.

-No puede ser… Riku… ¡Debemos hacer algo!

-Ya se hizo lo que se pudo, no podemos arriesgar a más gente a desaparecer, está prohibido dirigirse hacia esa zona hasta que se controle la situación.

-Pero mi maestro puede estar vivo todavía y necesitar ayuda, debemos ir ¡Debo ir!

-¡No! ¡Tú no vas a ningún lado! Son órdenes de tu abuelo. Si exorcistas experimentados fueron incapaces de hacer algo ¿Qué vas a poder hacer tú? Olvida todo eso y regresa a casa, de hecho mañana mismo partiremos a la aldea, eso es todo.

Carmín quedó sumida en una profunda tristeza luego de aquella reunión, sentía que estaba perdiendo a todos sus seres queridos, su maestro había desaparecido y ahora también la obligarían a separarse de Gray. En aquel momento envidiaba a Shell, tenía más libertades y el poder de decidir sobre su ín veía muy difícil la idea de poder permanecer junto a aquel muchacho de cabellos grises, no quería tener que dejar a su primer amor, era tan triste, ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de besarlo (el primer beso que tuvieron no lo tomaba como válido porque no era dueña de sí misma cuando ocurrió) En aquel momento el porvenir parecía oscuro y se sentía el ser más inútil y miserable del mundo.

Aquella tarde la pasó con su Gardevoir, era lo más cercano que tenía a una persona cálida y confortable que le brindara un abrazo, además tenía la seguridad de que nadie la entendería mejor que él, después de todo, ese pokémon podía leer sus sentimientos.

En el estado en el que se encontraba, lo que menos deseaba era tener que encontrarse con Shell, quien preocupada por ella fue a verla.

-Carmín… ¿Quieres que charlemos un poco?

-¡Vete! ¡No quiero hablar con nadie!

-Sé como debes sentirte...

-¡Cállate tú no sabes nada! Tú no tienes idea de nada… Tú nunca podrías sentir lo que yo siento.

-Te comprendo más de lo que crees, yo sé lo que es sentirse impotente, quisieras ayudar e ir a buscar al maestro Riku pero no puedes, muchas veces yo experimenté algo semejante, cuando mis hermanas mayores se iban en misiones de exorcismo y yo no podía. Deseaba tanto poder ayudar y ser como ellas, pero mi patético poder espiritual no me permitió ser una exorcista, ni te imaginas como te envidio, ya quisiera yo tener el poder que tú tienes.

-¡No sabes lo que dices! La vida de los exorcistas es muy rígida, debemos guiarnos por un código muy estricto y estamos obligados a obedecer todas las órdenes del jefe de la aldea, nuestro poder de elección es limitado ¡Ya quisiera tener yo la libertad que tú tienes! Mañana volveré a la aldea y tendré que decirle adiós a Gray, en cambio a ti nadie te obliga a regresar y puedes quedarte con él sin que nadie te lo impida -dijo aguantando las lágrimas que comenzaban a asomar de sus ojos .

Shell la abrazó espontáneamente, pero Carmín no quería nada con ella e intentaba liberarse de sus brazos, pero entonces su gardevoir también la abrazó por el otro lado y quedó atrapada entre los dos.

-¿Sam pero de qué lado estás?

"Del lado derecho de usted" dijo Sam con una onda psíquica.

-No me entendiste la pregunta.

-Parece que cada una tiene algo que anhela la otra, como que es verdad eso que dicen de que uno nunca está conforme con lo que tiene.

-Sí, pero tu situación es más ventajosa que la mía. El abuelo no te da ninguna orden ni nada, tú no estás obligada a obedecer siempre, además yo tampoco soy una buena exorcista, todos me tratan como una inútil. Me sentía tan importante con esta misión y resulta que no era nada, y además de eso ya no podré ver a Gray nunca más.

-¡Carmín ya basta! En primer lugar tu eres una gran exorcista pokémon en potencia, tienes el poder espiritual más grande que se haya visto en cinco generaciones. También he escuchado del mismo Riku que tu técnica es muy buena y que lo único que te falta es seguridad en ti misma. En segundo lugar, es cierto que tienes que obedecer al jefe, pero dime ¿Acaso él no puede equivocarse también? Dicen que no estás lista para ayudar pero ¿Y si lo estás? ¿Y si tú eres la única que puede hacer algo en esta situación? ¿Si tú fueras la única capaz de ayudar al maestro Riku? Yo he visto en persona de lo que eres capaz y en mi opinión te están subestimando, si tuvieras fe en ti serías capaz de superar al mismísimo Riku, si yo fuera tú mando a todos a la porra y hago lo que creo correcto. Por último, sobre eso de que no puedes estar con Gray ¿Por qué?

-Porque soy la heredera de la orden, no puedo renunciar a ser una exorcista, estoy atada, no podría vivir con Gray.

-No es tan así pequeña, si logras que Gray se enamore de ti y lo convences de que se vaya a vivir contigo a la aldea, no tienes que renunciar a nada. Según sé, la única gran condición que deben mantener los exorcistas es vivir en la aldea, mientras no te vayas de ahí no hay problema.

Carmín miraba a Shell sorprendida, nunca hubiera esperado que fuera ella la que la animara en una situación como esa, mucho menos que la animara en su relación con Gray, no podía creerlo.

-Shell, tú… ¿Por qué me dices estas cosas?

-No te veías muy bien y decidí animarte.

-¿Pero por qué ahora? Si yo nunca te he importado.

-¿Quién dijo que no me importas? Carmín, aunque no lo creas para mí eres especial, eres la hermana de la persona que más amé en mi corta vida, eres el recuerdo que me queda de Bridan, tienes sus mismos ojos verdes y no quisiera que aquellos ojos estuvieran tristes.

-Eso… ¿Es verdad? Entonces porqué después de él tuviste tantos novios ¡Parecía que ni te importaba el recuerdo de mi hermano!

-¿Acaso querías que me quedara llorándolo para siempre? Tenía que continuar, la vida sigue y yo era muy joven, tenía apenas tu edad cuando lo perdimos, quería empezar de nuevo y te digo que el recuerdo de tu hermano siempre ha estado conmigo, nunca lo he olvidado y de mis novios posteriores a él, a ninguno lo amé tanto, por eso no duraba nada. Diría que nunca volví a enamorarme de verdad de nadie hasta que llegó Gray.

-¡Entonces a ti también te gusta Gray!

-Claro, no es ningún secreto, creo que incluso él mismo lo sospecha, pero se niega a aceptar que alguien pueda amarlo. En serio, ese chico tiene un problema, pero a ti también te gusta Gray ¿Verdad?

-¿¡QUE!? –Carmín se puso colorada ante este comentario- No… No… Claro que no… Yo… Sólo…

-Jajajaja, mientras más tratas de ocultarlo más evidente es Carmín, por algo no quieres separarte de él, ánimo, aún es pronto para darse por vencida.

-Shell, si a ti te gusta Gray ¿Por qué me animas con él?

-Digamos que soy una rival honorable. Puedo ser manipuladora si lo deseo, pero en general soy franca y directa, quiero mucho a ese chico y lo que más deseo es que sea feliz, si es al lado mío ¡Genial! Pero si es al lado tuyo, no niego que me sentiré mal pero aún así me alegraré por ustedes y los apoyaré, no pienso forzar nada, quiero una relación sana y es él quien debe elegir, pero te advierto que no te lo dejaré fácil ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo -dijo Carmín con una tímida sonrisa.

-Ahora ¿Qué te parece si mejor regresamos a la casa? Tengo ganas de tomar un chocolate caliente ¿Tú qué dices?

Carmín asintió y se encaminó a la casa acompañada por Shell y por Sam, iban tomados de la mano y en ese momento se sintió bastante feliz. Se preguntaba cómo había podido pensar tan mal de Shell, se había dejado llevar por los rumores que esparcían sus amigas y conocidas sobre ella, pero al final que eran mentiras o exageraciones desmesuradas, aquella muchacha era una buena persona, y una amiga muy leal.

* * *

 **Les dije que ya pasamos la mitad de esta historia? En este punto la cosa se pone cada vez mejor, hasta la otra semana con un capítulo nuevo. Nos leemos, bye**


	37. La decisión de Carmín

Había llegado la noche, dentro de pocas horas Carmín debería regresar a la aldea junto a su abuelo, donde estaría a salvo y lejos de todos los problemas que aquejaban al mundo, pero ella ya había hecho otros planes.

Después de su conversación con Shell aquella tarde, había tomado la resolución de fugarse, encontraría al maestro Riku como fuera, ahora se sentía muy segura de sí misma, Shell lo había dicho, ella tenía el poder espiritual más grande que se hubiera visto en cinco generaciones, si un espíritu maligno había atacado a su maestro, definitivamente ella, su mejor alumna sería la única capaz de parar a aquel espanto.

No le había contado a nadie de su decisión, partiría sola, sabía a dónde dirigirse y estaba más que preparada para enfrentar cualquier peligro que le apareciera en el camino, o al menos así lo creía ella. Así fue como cerca de la media noche, mientras todos dormían plácidamente en el granero, tomó sus cosas y salió de la forma más sigilosa que pudo, no quiso mirar atrás, si veía a Gray durmiendo perdería todas las ganas de partir. "Shell cuídalo por mí" fue su único pensamiento.

Carmín tras pensar mucho en el asunto, había decidido que rescatar al maestro Riku y a los demás exorcistas que habían caído en desgracia buscándolo era más importante, puso por delante el bien de los demás antes que sus propios deseos y antes que su amor, un líder debe pensar en su gente, fue una de las primeras cosas que le dijo su abuelo cuando comenzó a prepararla para ser la heredera de la orden.

Salió del granero caminando de puntillas, cuando estuvo fuera lanzó un suspiro de alivio, miró a su alrededor algo asustada, era la primera vez que hacía algo como eso, la verdad ni siquiera cuando la enviaron a encargarse del pikachu negro sola se sintió tan aterrada. Al parecer el clima tampoco la apoyaba mucho, hacía mucho frío, aunque no era de extrañarse, pronto llegaría el invierno y con ello las primeras lluvias, la noche era extremadamente oscura, estaba nublado y las estrellas eran imperceptibles, el cielo era un manto negro y uniforme, salvo por una pequeña ventana entre las nubes por la que se asomaba la luna es su fase menguante, parecía una alegre sonrisa que le animaba a seguir adelante.

La ojiverde liberó a Adelle para que le ayudara a guiarse, los poderes psíquicos de espeon le permitían detectar enemigos y obstáculos en la oscuridad, cosa que le venía muy bien en aquel momento. Entonces se echó a correr hacia el bosque, debía alejarse lo más rápido posible de aquel lugar, antes de que la descubrieran, aunque tuviera que correr toda la noche tenía que esconderse, no podía ser descubierta, el maestro Riku dependía de ella.

No alcanzó a avanzar demasiado cuando se detuvo algo asustada, en frente de ella había una extraña luminosidad azul, no sabía que era aquella cosa y no estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse a un peligro desconocido en aquel momento, ahora estaba sola y además era una fugitiva, no podía arriesgarse. Adelle se puso frente a ella en postura de ataque, miró con fiereza aquella luz azulada que parecía haberse dado cuenta de su presencia, porque comenzó a avanzar rápidamente hacia ellas. Carmín estaba dispuesta a echarse a correr en dirección contraria en aquel momento pero su espeon no retrocedía, seguía con su vista fija en la luz y gruñía de forma cada vez más agresiva. La pequeña chica le suplicaba que retiraran en aquel momento, pero ella no obedecía, entonces ya presa del miedo se puso en cuclillas y se tapó la cabeza esperando lo peor, la luz estaba cada vez más cerca y de pronto se escuchó un ladrido familiar.

-¡Umbreon um! (¡Amor mío).

La luz azul no era ni más ni menos que Blue, el umbreon estaba haciendo brillar los anillos de su cuerpo y eso era lo que veían, como de costumbre el pokémon saltó sobre Adelle para saludarla cálidamente y esta lo golpeó con ataque cola de acero lanzándolo a un lado.

-¿Eh? Ese es Blue -dijo Carmín sorprendida- ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Más bien tú qué haces aquí -preguntó Gray quien apareció de entre las sombras sorprendiendo aún más a la muchacha.

-Eh... Yo... Nada... Estaba dando una vuelta con Adelle para despedirme del lugar... ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

-Yo me estoy yendo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿A dónde?

-No sé, a cualquier lugar, al final que ya todos saben que no soy el héroe oscuro, así que ya no soy necesario aquí, y creo que tampoco bienvenido, tú volverás a la aldea, Shell no tengo idea de qué va a hacer, la familia de Geralt ya tiene suficientes problemas con la reconstrucción de su hogar, así que ya no tengo razones para quedarme, seguiré viajando en busca de la entrenadora perdida de Demon.

-Pero, no era necesario que te fueras de esa manera sin decir nada a nadie.

-yo no soy nada para ellos, sólo soy un forastero, un chico cualquiera, a pesar de eso, fueron muy amables conmigo, estoy seguro de que si hubiera dicho que me iba, la maestra Clover se hubiera opuesto. Como que se encariñó conmigo, creo que quería adoptarme o algo así, pero lo mejor es que me vaya, ya les traje demasiados problemas. Por si no lo notaste, la concentración de pokémon fantasmas y siniestros del lugar aumentó notablemente durante el tiempo que nos quedamos en su casa, ellos siempre me siguen, la oscuridad siempre me sigue, seguro que eso pronto hubiera comenzado a traer complicaciones, además, para variar yo no les agradaba a sus pokémon.

-Pero Gray, la maestra Clover seguro no hubiera tenido problemas con los pokémon siniestros y fantasmas, es una ex exorcista, sabe manejarse con esas cosas, y sobre los pokémon de ellos, tú sabes que cuando pasas el suficiente tiempo con otros pokémon que no son siniestros o fantasmas estos te pierden el miedo, mira a Adelle, ella ahora se acerca a ti sin ningún problema, no es necesario que te vayas así

-Da lo mismo, ya está decidido, además, tú no eres quién para decirme esa clase de cosas, también te estás yendo en secreto sin despedirte ni decirle nada a nadie ¿O me vas a decir que es muy normal salir a pasear con una mochila de viaje en la espalda? -Carmín lo miró perpleja.

-Rayos, a ti no se te escapa una. Pues sí, tienes razón, me estoy yendo, sé que el abuelito me dijo que debía regresar a la aldea y alejarme de los problemas, pero no puedo hacerlo. Una persona muy importante para mí está perdida, es mi maestro, se llama Riku, es mi modelo a seguir y el padre de una importante amiga. Yo sé lo que es perder a alguien querido y no quiero que Mía tenga que pasar por ese dolor. Además muchas personas se han perdido buscándolo y ahora está prohibido dirigirse hacia pueblo Estrella que es donde se le vio por última vez. Pero yo no puedo abandonarlo, por eso me voy a buscarlo.

-No me parece buena idea que vayas sola.

-A mi tampoco pero ¿Qué quieres que haga? Si le digo a alguien seguro que intentarán detenerme, pero no pienso permitirlo, aún si tengo que arriesgar mi vida salvaré a mi gente.

Gray la miró con sorpresa y algo de admiración, nunca pensó que Carmín fuera capaz de algo como eso. A menudo se mostraba fanfarrona con típicas frases como "una exorcista pokémon no le teme a nada" o "una exorcista pokémon puede con esto", pero él sabía que era para ocultar el miedo y la inseguridad que la ahogaba. Alardeaba mucho y a la hora de la verdad solía acobardarse, pero ahora se veía diferente, estaba determinada, parecía como si hubiera madurado de un golpe. Gray mostró una pequeña sonrisa y dijo:

-Oh vaya, parece que mis días de paz nunca volverán, supongo que tendré que acompañarte, tal vez no sea el héroe oscuro, pero trato de ser un caballero y un caballero no puede dejar a una dama vagando sola por el bosque, ni siquiera a una exorcista pokémon.

Carmín lo miró y entonces una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y sin importarle lo que dijera corrió a abrazarlo enterrando su cara en su pecho. Estaba tan feliz que sentía que su corazón se saldría de su pecho e iría a bailar junto a la luna, todo parecía perfecto, sentía que todo era posible y que el valor que nunca tuvo ahora comenzaba a fluir por su cuerpo, miró a los ojos a su amado y desde su alma se pronunciaron estas palabras:

-Gray te quiero.

Gray la miró perplejo, esta vez al parecer si había entendido el mensaje, Carmín se le había confesado, estaba muy sorprendido sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar y su rostro se había puesto rojo aunque esto no se apreciaba en las penumbras, iba a abrir la boca para contestar cuando fue interrumpido.

-Yo también te quiero Gray y mucho mucho- dijo July saliendo de unos arbustos cercanos y corriendo a abrazarlo.

-¿¡July!? ¿¡Pero qué haces aquí!? -Preguntaron Carmín y Gray al mismo tiempo.

-Gray en serio pensabas irte sabiendo que te queremos tanto -dijo Shell apareciendo repentinamente del mismo lugar de donde había salido July y al igual que ella fue a abrazarlo.

-Eres tan cruel Gray, pensabas abandonarme y rechazar el cariño que te tengo -dijo Geralt acercándose también con ademán de abrazarlo.

-¡Ah no! ¡Tú mantente alejado! -Le gritó Gray haciendo distancia con su mano.

Blue miraba la escena sin entender demasiado que es lo que estaba ocurriendo, parecía que era el día de demostrar afecto a Gray, así que siguiéndole la corriente a los demás se acercó a su entrenador y se refregó contra su pierna al tiempo que decía

-breon breon um um (También lo quiero maestro).

Demon tampoco entendía que estaba pasando, miró a todos abrazando a su maestro y con la misma expresión de indiferencia que mostraba siempre dijo.

-pika pika pikachu pika (digamos que me cae bien).

Carmín miraba la escena incrédula, todo ese escándalo había arruinado su confesión y ahora parecería que su declaración de amor no había sido nada más que una muestra de afecto espontánea, no demasiado distinta de la que estaban demostrando todos, si hasta Geralt le había dicho a Gray que lo quería, sin duda eso le quitaba cualquier atisbo de seriedad al asunto. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Shell la estaba mirando con una sonrisa pícara.

-Te dije que no te lo iba a dejar fácil Carmín - le dijo Shell en un susurro que sólo ella pudo oír.

-¿Qué hacen aquí ustedes? -Preguntó el peligris alarmado- se supone que me estaba yendo en secreto ¿Cómo me descubrieron?

-¿Nos vas a creer que no tenemos idea? -Contestó Shell- fue muy raro, estábamos durmiendo y simplemente despertamos sin ninguna razón aparente, entonces vimos que ni tú ni Carmín estaban en el granero y salimos a buscarlos, vimos una luz brillante que atribuimos a Blue, la seguimos y aquí estamos, oye ¿En serio planeaban abandonarnos? Y te lo digo sobre todo a ti Carmín, de Gray me lo esperaría pero tú...

-Lo siento, pero yo no estoy dispuesta a regresar a la aldea, no voy a abandonar a mi gente, y esto no es por capricho, hablo en serio.

-Claro claro -decía July maliciosamente-. No voy a abandonar a mi gente dices tú, sobre todo a Gray, pensabas fugarte con él para vivir un idilio amoroso, pero no creas que te dejaré escapar con mi novio

-¡Yo no iba a hacer eso! -gritaba Carmín colorada- yo me estaba yendo sola cuando me encontré con Gray por casualidad, no es nada de lo que tú crees. Me voy para salvar al maestro Riku y no para... ¿Pero por qué tengo que darte explicaciones a ti? Me importa un pimiento lo que piensen de mí, yo sé lo que hago y porqué lo hago ¡Iré a pueblo Estrella y encontraré al maestro Riku! Y si intentan detenerme pues me enfrentaré a ustedes -Adelle se paró frente a ella en una pose agresiva como para dar más énfasis a las palabras de su entrenadora.

-No te voy a detener-dijo Shell tras observarla unos momentos -pero tampoco dejaré que hagas esto sola, voy contigo, tal vez no soy una exorcista pero soy buena en batalla y si puedo ayudarte en algo entonces lo haré.

-Yo también voy -agregó Gray- ya le dije a Carmín que la iba a acompañar y mantendré mi palabra.

-Pues si mi amor va, entonces yo también -dijo July decidida.

Sólo quedaba Geralt quien estaba indeciso, miraba a los muchachos y luego volteaba hacia atrás donde estaba la casa donde se hospedaban sus padres. No parecía muy convencido de abandonarlos para dirigirse hacia una loca aventura, pero finalmente se decidió.

-De acuerdo, yo también voy, necesitarán de un hombre que pueda defenderlas y darles apoyo.

-Yo soy hombre -dijo Gray molesto.

-No todavía, eres un proyecto de hombre, te faltan algunos años y experiencias antes de ser todo un hombre, como yo por supuesto.

-Lo que digas -Gray puso los ojos en blanco.

-Bueno, también voy porque creo que será bueno que seamos muchos -Agregó el chico de las pecas- los exorcistas pokémon suelen trabajar solos o a lo más en parejas, pero parece que eso no fue suficiente para derrotar al enemigo actual, tal vez donde un hombre fracasó, un grupo de niños pueda triunfar, tengo el presentimiento de que esta vez, la victoria recaerá más en el número de manos prestando ayuda que en el poder individual de cada una.

-Entonces está decidido, nos vamos a pueblo Estrella

-¡SI!

-Pero antes -dijo Shell sacando una pokebola de la que salió su venomoth- creo que será mejor que le envíe una carta a mis padres, se preocuparán cuando vean que desaparecí, sobre todo porque no soy una exorcista pokémon y no confían en mis habilidades como humana normal para defenderme. Venomoth entregará la carta ¿Alguien más quiere enviar algún mensaje?

Todos consideraron la idea y escribieron sus respectivas cartas, Shell, July y Geralt escribieron un mensaje para sus padres, Carmín le escribió una carta de disculpas a su abuelo y Gray, le escribió una carta a Don Marcus quien era la única persona con la tenía alguna especie de vínculo afectivo, más que nada porque era muy triste ver a los demás escribiendo mensajes para sus respectivas familias y él no tener nadie a quien dar cuenta de su existencia. Una vez escritos los mensajes, venomoth se elevó en los cielos con las instrucciones específicas de iniciar la entrega de cartas sólo cuando saliera el sol y ellos se encontraran lejos. El pokémon insecto se elevó hacia el cielo despidiéndose de aquellos muchachos con una suave brisa. Al perderse de vista los demás iniciaron su camino hacia su nueva aventura.

Lo que aquellos chicos no sabían, era que una sombra observaba sus movimientos oculta tras un árbol, en cuanto el grupo se alejó lo suficiente, Capa Gris salió de su escondite seguido de su fiel umbreon.

-Bueno Red, tal parece que todo va muy bien, las cosas están saliendo tal como lo planeamos, logramos que todos esos chicos salieran juntos hacia pueblo Estrella. Menos mal que el encantamiento para despertar funcionó, pero no hay que bajar la guardia, aún pueden pasar muchas cosas. No podemos permitir que nada interfiera en nuestro objetivo, no importa lo que debamos hacer, no podemos dejar que Noxor gane esta guerra, nadie nos detendrá, ni siquiera tú.

Esto último lo dijo mientras se volteaba para encarar al hombre que lo vigilaba, había percibido que no estaba solo, detrás suyo mirándolo con unos fríos ojos pardos se encontraba Clovis y por su expresión parecía estar dispuesto a asesinarlo si fuera necesario.

-De acuerdo a la descripción que me dieron, deduzco que tú eres el famoso Capa Gris.

-¿Famoso? O por favor no digas esas cosas, ser famoso no es nada bueno para un hechicero, mantener un bajo perfil es vital para nosotros.

-Supongo que por eso es la capucha.

-Puede ser, o también puede no ser.

-De todos modos poco me importan tus asuntos, poco me importan también aquellos chicos con excepción de Carmín y Shell, no puedo permitir que miembros de la aldea se expongan a ningún peligro y aunque no me guste, tampoco puedo dejar que el hijo de mi hermana sufra daño, ella estaría muy triste. Así que por eso, lamento decirte que tendré que inmiscuirme en tus planes, pero si quieres te puedo dejar al chico ese con cara de espectro y a la retardada pelivioleta, no tengo problemas con eso.

-Oh que amable, pero lamentablemente deberé rechazar tu oferta, los necesito a los cinco. Aunque por tu expresión deduzco que no estás de acuerdo con esto, parece que tendremos una batalla inevitable.

Red se puso frente a su entrenador dispuesto a pelear por él, pero Capa Gris lo detuvo.

-Lo siento Red, creo que tu compañero será más apropiado para esta batalla, deja que él se encargue.

El umbreon asintió y se colocó junto a su maestro quien sacó de entre sus ropajes una pokebola de un aspecto bastante particular, aquel era su pokémon secreto, su misterio más oculto, un pokémon que ni siquiera el mismísimo Kein había visto.

Aquella fue una batalla increíble, pero no hubo nadie para presenciarla, nadie supo de ella, nadie vio como ocurrió, nadie estuvo allí para presenciar la aplastante derrota de Clovis ni tampoco para ver al extraordinario pokémon de Capa Gris.

* * *

 **Díganme, alguno pensó que Gray y Carmín se irían juntos solos a la aventura? Pues no, muajajaja, en estas series las posibles parejas siempre se definen al final, o casi al final y aunque ya pasamos de la mitad, a esto todavía le queda bastante, nos leemos la otra semana. Bye.**


	38. Una niña muda y otras rarezas más

Finalmente la llegada del invierno parecía haberse manifestado, las brisas frías y los árboles desnudos eran mensajeros innegables del cambio de estación, los límpidos cielos ahora se veían cubiertos cada día por un blanco manto nuboso que se extendía hasta las montañas de las lejanías. Junto con el invierno llegó aquel fenómeno inevitable conocido como lluvia, las blancas nubes habían cambiado su tenida alba por un tono gris oscuro, entonces sin previo aviso descargaron su líquido cargamento.

La lluvia nunca es bienvenida por aquellos que carecen de refugio, por eso como era de esperarse, a ninguno de los chicos le agradó mucho esto, aunque se habían preparado con impermeables y botas para la lluvia, no era gracioso caminar por el terreno lodoso, y el agua parecía estar inundando hasta sus mismísimos corazones. Avanzaban lo más rápido que podían, con la esperanza de encontrar algún refugio pronto, tal vez una cueva, o un árbol de denso ramaje o una casa abandonada, cualquier cosa serviría, al menos se alegraban de que la lluvia borraría sus rastros, así para aquellos que los buscaban sería más complicado seguirles la pista.

Seguían su pesada marcha en silencio, así como gris era el cielo, grises eran sus ánimos, sólo anhelaban un lugar cálido para descansar. Cada quien iba metido en su mundo interior, arrullados por el sonido de las gotas cayendo se les podría haber pasado por alto cierto sonido un tanto perturbador, pero el agudo oído de Blue y Demon pudo captarlo.

-Um umbroen um um umbreon (Maestro alguien gritó).

-¿Qué?

-Umbreon um umbreon um breon breon um( Alguien gritó, parece tener problemas).

-Oh, pues, vamos, si ayudamos a esa persona quizás conozca de algún lugar que podamos ocupar.

Siguiendo al negro pokémon entre la lluvia, los árboles y el barro, no tardaron en hallar el lugar del que provenía aquel grito. En el punto señalado por Blue vieron a una niña que no parecía tener más de 9 o 10 años, no llevaba ropa apropiada para aquel clima, debajo de sus pantalones cortos se dejaban ver sus flacas piernas expuestas al agua, ni siquiera llevaba un chaleco para protegerse, sus cabellos color miel estaban empapados y medio cubrían su pequeño y aterrado rostro. El miedo que expresaba esta pequeña se debía a que frente a ella se encontraba un zebstrika con cara de pocos amigos, aquel pokémon eléctrico de aspecto semejante a una cebra, rascaba la tierra amenazadoramente mientras algunas chispas se escapaban por sus crines de forma agresiva.

El ataque de zebstrika hacia la niña era algo inevitable, pero por suerte Gray pudo reaccionar a tiempo y mandó a su pikachu a embestir al furibundo pokémon, este tras recibir el ataque puso su atención en aquella rata eléctrica, pero esta con una certera orden de su entrenador atacó con cola de hierro haciendo retroceder a su oponente, luego de eso Blue atacó con un mordisco (Ya se había recuperado de su lesión en los dientes). La cebra viendo que estaba luchando contra dos oponentes al mismo tiempo y que no estaba en condiciones de ganar, hizo una retirada veloz.

Una vez alejada la amenaza corrieron a ver como se encontraba la pequeña, por suerte parecía estar bien, aparte de estar mojada y con frío no tenía otros problemas. Geralt sacó de entre su equipaje un impermeable que tenía de sobra y se lo puso a la niña, le quedaba algo grande pero era suficiente para protegerla.

-Pobrecita, está toda mojada, oye niña ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿De dónde eres? ¿Estás perdida?

La niña sólo lo miraba tímidamente y de sus labios no salía ni una palabra.

-No dice nada, tal vez todavía tiene miedo ¿Qué vamos a hacer con ella?

-Hay que buscar a su familia -dijo Shell- pero creo que sería mejor llevarla a un lugar seco, podría enfermarse.

-Como si fuera tan fácil, llevamos horas buscando un refugio y todavía falta un buen trecho para llegar a la aldea más cercana -Se quejó Geralt.

Entonces Geralt sintió un tirón en su brazo, la niña quería llamar su atención, al mirarla la pequeña esbozó una tímida sonrisa y le tomó de la mano tratando de darle a entender que quería que la siguieran. Los chicos decidieron obedecer a sus deseos, quizás los conduciría hacia donde estaban sus padres y podrían dejarla a salvo con ellos. Caminaban tras ella entre arbustos húmedos y teniendo cuidado de no pisar a los sroomish salvajes, la lluvia había hecho salir a los pokémon hongo, por suerte no tuvieron que avanzar mucho hasta encontrarse con una vieja cabaña abandonada. La construcción no estaba en muy buen estado, sin duda necesitaba algunas reparaciones, pero aún así a todos les pareció el mejor palacio del mundo, por fin lo habían encontrado ¡Un refugio para la lluvia!

La pequeña niña sin decir palabra entró en la vieja construcción, la puerta no tenía cerrojo y se abrió con un crujido que fue ahogado por la lluvia, los demás la siguieron hacia el interior. Aunque por fuera la casa se veía ruinosa y abandonada, por dentro no estaba tan mal, parecía haber sido ocupada recientemente pues estaba relativamente limpia, constaba de una sola habitación con muebles viejos pero decentes, habían platos y tazas todas de juegos distintos, ningún vaso era igual a otro, también había algo de ropa de cama apilada en un rincón y algunos juguetes ajados pero con encanto. Para completar la escena una gotera caía rítmicamente sobre una olla que estaba puesta en el lugar justo para recoger el agua, pero ya estaba por llenarse, en cuanto la niña vio esto, rápidamente cambió la olla por otro recipiente vacío y fue a vaciar el que ya estaba lleno.

-Um por lo que veo estás familiarizada con el lugar -dijo Gray, la niña se limitó a mirarlo con algo de temor.

-¿Esta casa es tuya?-preguntó Shell, a lo que la niña asintió- ¿Y vives sola aquí?- negó con la cabeza- ¿Tu familia donde está?- señaló la puerta de la cabaña- ¿Están fuera? -la pequeña asintió con la cabeza.

-Parece que ella no vive aquí -dijo July- pero dice que la casa es suya, tal vez es una casa abandonada que ocupa para jugar, o para guardar sus secretos- señaló los juguetes que estaban regados por el piso- ¿Esta casa es tu base secreta?

La pequeña miró hacia otro lado como si estuviera pensando la respuesta antes de asentir y luego salió corriendo y se lanzó sobre un montón de almohadas que tenía apiladas en un rincón.

-Ella no habla ¿Será muda?

-Parece que sí, pero se nota que no es sorda-dijo July pensativa- aunque si no habla, dar con sus padres será un lío, pero… No parece que esté perdida, si conoce la casa entonces conoce el lugar, tal vez se peleó con su familia y se escapó.

-Si fuera así, hablando o no hablando no nos dirá donde está su familia nunca -acotó Carmín-Pero eso significa que cuando quiera regresar lo podrá hacer por su cuenta.

-Pues yo digo que nos quedemos con ella unos días para asegurarnos de que estará bien, así también podremos esperar a que pase la lluvia -completó Geralt.

Nadie se opuso a esto. Así fue como pasaron la noche en aquella vieja cabaña, aunque el ruido de la gotera y la preocupación de vaciar el recipiente del agua era una molestia, estaban agradecidos de tener un lugar seco para dormir, era mejor que nada.

Al día siguiente, para variar Gray fue el último en despertarse, la lluvia había cesado, pero el cielo aún amenazaba con descargarse nuevamente, sin duda, para bien o para mal, la temporada de lluvias había empezado. El muchacho se levantó perezosamente y recogió su saco de dormir, vio que estaba solo y que en la destartalada mesa de la estancia le habían dejado algo para desayunar preparado. Agradeció para sus adentros el gesto y se dispuso a comer.

Mientras desayunaba pudo escuchar un murmullo fuera de la casa, no distinguió bien la conversación pero logró captar que se trataba de dos pokémon hablando y que uno de ellos era Blue. Su pokémon no se escuchaba muy bien, tenía una voz preocupada, Gray no pensó que esto fuera algo grave pero de todos modos salió a ver qué pasaba. Al salir encontró a su umbreon solo y algo cabizbajo. El pokémon se sobresaltó al sentir la presencia de su maestro, pero en cuanto vio quien era corrió hacia él y se le tiró encima botándolo al suelo.

-Umbreoooon (Maestrooooo).

-¡Blue! ¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso! ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

-Umbreon umuuuuu umbreon um breon breon breoooon (Maestro es tan terrible ser irresistible).

-¿Qué?

-Umbreon…. (Es que una pokémon se me declaró, vino a hablar conmigo y me hizo insinuaciones bastante atrevidas, pero tuve que rechazarla, mi corazón le pertenece a Adelle y yo soy un pokémon fiel, no puedo traicionarla, le rompería el corazón).

Gray dudaba que le fuera a romper el corazón a aquella espeon, sobre todo porque ella no parecía interesada en Blue, pero aún así le parecía increíble ¿Una pokémon se había interesado en su umbreon?

-Umbreon um…. (Pero fue tan difícil mantenerse firme, esa chica era muy guapa, aww, si no estuviera comprometido).

-Bueno bueno, mejor cambiemos de tema, dime Blue ¿A dónde se fueron todos?

-Umbreon um um umbreon umbreon um umbreon (Lyra los llevó a un lugar cercano donde pueden comprar algunos víveres que hacen falta, Demon también fue con ellos).

-¿Lyra?

-Breon breon um um umbreon um umbreon umbreon (La niña muda, escribió su nombre, yo no sé leer pero sonaba a algo así).

-Ya veo, entonces supongo que nos quedaremos solos un rato, vamos a caminar por ahí.

Humano y pokémon caminaron relajadamente por el bosque húmedo, una tenue neblina se hacía presente y el olor a tierra mojada inundaba sus narices. Tuvieron oportunidad de ver a numerosos pokémon planta los cuales habían aflorado en gran cantidad, era un paseo agradable que se vio interrumpido por un suceso inesperado y de lo más extraño. Alguien se acercó a Gray silenciosamente por la espalda y le tapó los ojos con sus manos.

-Quien soy.

-¿Shell? -dijo reconociendo su voz.

-Correcto -liberó su vista.

Gray volteó a ver y se encontró con aquella chica morena quien lo miraba con bastante coquetería.

-Oye ¿No te habías ido con los demás de compras?

-Sí, pero me devolví antes porque olvidé algo importante.

-¿Qué cosa?

-A ti -dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro, pero Gray reaccionó rápidamente y se apartó- ¿Qué te pasa amor?

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿No habíamos quedado en que no me ibas a acosar más?

-No te acoso ¿Te he hecho algo malo? ¿Es acaso un pecado acercarse a ver tu lindo rostro? -comenzó a caminar hacia él hasta quedar a escasos centímetros– Y si lo piensas bien, debería ser yo quien estuviera más preocupada, estamos S-O-L-O-S.

-¿Estás insinuando algo? -dijo nervioso.

Como respuesta Shell tomó su mano y la colocó sobre su pecho, Gray tardó un rato en reaccionar, para él que esto estuviera pasando era imposible, la miró a los ojos y leyó desafío en su mirada ¿Qué significaba eso? Parecía que Shell iba a hacer algo más, pero al parecer la madre naturaleza se compadeció de él y comenzó nuevamente a llover.

-¡Aaaah! -Shell rápidamente se soltó de Gray y se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos, al muchacho le pareció ver algo raro encima de ella pero no tuvo tiempo de comprobarlo pues salió corriendo- ¡Estúpida lluvia! ¡Me asustaste! ¡Y no me gusta mojarme!

-¡Espera!

Gray no tenía idea porqué, pero salió corriendo detrás de ella seguido de su fiel pokémon, la persiguió entre los árboles desde bastante cerca, pero la muchacha parecía estar tratando de perderlo porque cada tanto doblaba y se escabullía entre los arbustos, pero esto no despistaba a Gray, era muy observador y podía predecir bastante bien donde estaba ella. Finalmente dobló perdiéndose de vista tras un grueso árbol, Gray la siguió pero tropezó con algo y cayó al suelo manchándose de lodo, con esto le perdió el rastro, levantó la vista y se encontró con la niña muda quien lo miraba con algo de temor.

-Ah, lo siento ¿Estás bien? –dijo mientras se ponía de pie y le ayudaba a incorporarse- Eres Lyra ¿Verdad?

Ella asintió con una sonrisa, entonces comenzaron a escucharse algunas voces en las cercanías que parecían estar llamándola, de pronto apareció Shell quien sonrió al encontrar a la pequeña, pero luego al posar su vista sobre Gray su expresión se volvió muy dura, caminó hacia él y antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa le dio una feroz bofetada.

-¡Toma! ¡Para que aprendas a no faltarle el respeto a las mujeres!

-¿Eh? -Gray la miró confundido.

-¡No te hagas el tonto! ¡Me tocaste! ¡Esta no te la voy a perdonar tan fácil!

-¿Qué? Pero si tu insinuaste y luego…

-¡Cállate no quiero oírte! ¡Yo no insinué nada! ¡No inventes excusas! ¡No quiero hablar contigo en el resto del día! ¡Adiós!

Esto dejó a Gray extremadamente confundido ¿Qué pasaba con ella? Él no había hecho nada malo ¿Sería una broma? La verdad no lo creía, Shell parecía en verdad enfadada y tal como dijo, no le dirigió la palabra en el resto del día.

Llegada la noche fueron todos a dormir, incluso Gray quien siempre intentaba irse a dormir un poco más tarde, pero esa noche no se sentía con ánimos, seguía preocupado por lo que había pasado con Shell, era algo anormal, pero aún así tenía esperanzas de que arreglarían el malentendido, cuando se le pasara el enojo podrían hablar al respecto, así que cerró los ojos y se entregó al mundo de los sueños.

Cerca de la media noche, Gray se despertó algo sobresaltado, sentía una mano haciéndole cosquillas en el vientre. Al principio pensó que se trataba de Geralt que había vuelto abrazarlo mientras dormía, a decir verdad en forma aleatoria cada noche el muchacho elegía a alguien para abrazar, pero lo habían solucionado haciendo que Sam durmiera cerca de él, así que era raro tener a Geralt al lado, pero tras dar un ligero vistazo entre las penumbras notó que la persona era más pequeña que él y más delgada. Se giró hacia ella y extendió sus manos para intentar tocarle el rostro y reconocerla, pero un ligero beso en los labios lo detuvo. Luego de esto, sintió que la persona se levantaba y caminaba lejos de él.

¿Pero qué había pasado? ¿Quién lo había besado y porque? ¿Y cómo había hecho para encontrar sus labios de forma tan certera en la oscuridad sin siquiera tocarlo? Como no estaba dispuesto a quedarse sin hacer nada se levantó y fue tras aquella misteriosa persona. Salió de la cabaña donde todo estaba en penumbras, al menos la lluvia había cesado por el momento. Esforzándose por captar algo, encontró la silueta de la persona que seguía, por la altura parecía calzar con Carmín, entonces se acercó a ella pero esta se alejó corriendo.

Con la aplastante oscuridad del lugar Gray no tardó en perderla de vista, no pudo perseguirla. Tras meditarlo un momento decidió regresar a la cabaña y esperarla afuera, en algún momento debía regresar y no se equivocaba. Después de un rato no demasiado largo fuera de la cabaña, vio la silueta de Carmín acercarse, pero no iba sola, estaba tomada de la mano de otra silueta más pequeña que presumiblemente se trataba de Lyra, a Gray le extrañó esto, no la había visto salir, entonces eso significaba que la niña había salido sola en la noche antes que ellos.

-Carmín ¿Eres tú? -preguntó Gray para confirmar su identidad.

Como respuesta recibió una patada en la pierna y un empujón que lo arrojó al suelo húmedo y lodoso, el muchacho muy confundido la miró sin comprender, no podía ver la expresión de su rostro así que no podía interpretar que estaba pasando.

-¡Gray idiota aprovechado!

-¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando?

-¡No te hagas el tonto! ¡Me besaste sin mi consentimiento! ¡Más bien me obligaste a hacerlo! ¡La primera vez te lo perdoné porque era para salvar mi vida! ¡Pero esto no, fue horrible! ¡No quiero verte!

-¿De qué hablas? Si fuiste tú la que me besó y…

-¡Mentiroso! ¡No cambies la historia! ¡Y ahora apártate de mí que no quiero verte!

Dicho esto Carmín entró rápidamente a la cabaña seguida por Lyra, dejando a un perplejo y confundido Gray solo y tirado en el lodo aún más desorientado de lo que estaba en la mañana.

Al día siguiente, nuevamente Gray fue el último en despertar, otra vez se encontraba solo en la cabaña, pero esta vez, en lugar de encontrar algo para comer esperándolo en la mesa, estaba todo vacío, de hecho ni siquiera le habían dejado algún ingrediente para prepararse algo él mismo. Esto era una mala señal, Shell seguía enojada con él y ahora se le había sumado Carmín. En verdad no sabía cómo solucionar el asunto y los rugidos de su estómago no le ayudaban a pensar, si al menos supiera que era lo que estaba pasando.

Salió de la cabaña con la intención de buscar algo que comer por ahí en algún lugar y se encontró con sus dos pokémon afuera, Demon estaba mirando el cielo con su indiferencia de siempre y Blue estaba junto a él bastante cabizbajo.

-¿Qué pasa Blue?

-Um umbreon… (La pokémon de ayer volvió a aparecer, dijo que venía a darme una segunda oportunidad y se puso más melosa que nunca, fue tan difícil resistirse…. Pero me mantuve firme, Adelle lo merece. Pero luego ella dijo algo que me preocupó, dijo que tantas negativas podrían resultar en algo problemático, Maestro ¿Cree que ella esté planeando alguna venganza o algo?).

Las palabras de Blue podían ser bastante preocupantes, Gray iba a contestar algo pero no alcanzó a cumplir su intención, pues fue interrumpido por July quien llegó corriendo y se lanzó sobre él abrazándolo fuertemente.

-Gray amado mío, estoy tan feliz, ya sabía yo que al final terminaríamos juntos, somos el uno para el otro.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-No te hagas el tontín, si tú mismo me acabas de decir que yo soy el amor de tu vida y que quieres estar sólo conmigo, por supuesto que acepto ser tu novia, nada me haría más feliz en el mundo, así que… -Se colocó un tanto roja al decir esto- Estaría bien si… ¿Nos besamos?

-¿¡QUE!? ¡Pero si yo nunca he dicho nada de eso! ¡Deja de inventar cosas!

-Oye… Ya basta, no me gusta esa broma, es muy cruel.

-¡No es ninguna broma! ¡Yo nunca he dicho ninguna de esas cosas y no estoy interesado en ser tu novio! -Tras esto July le dio un empujón.

-Pero tú me dijiste otra cosa recién… ¡Estúpido! ¡No juegues con mis sentimientos ni me ilusiones así! Que cruel eres… -Dijo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, luego salió corriendo.

-Espera -dijo Gray al tiempo que salía tras ella.

Gray ya no quería más malentendidos, la atraparía y aclararía todo con ella en ese mismo momento. Tales eran sus intenciones pero no pudo llegar a concretarlas pues cierto sonido un tanto perturbador lo detuvo. Cerca de él se escuchaba el gruñido de un poochyena que estaba en posición de ataque cerca de Lyra. No tuvo más remedio que ir a ayudarla, gracias a su talento especial para tratar con los pokémon siniestro calmó fácilmente al cachorro y este se alejó dócilmente.

-¿Estás bien? -Preguntó Gray a lo que la niña asintió con una sonrisa.

La acompañó a la cabaña donde estaría a salvo, ella entró tranquilamente pero Gray prefirió quedarse afuera, la verdad quería estar solo, se sentía muy aproblemado y no sabía qué hacer. Miró a su umbreon que parecía tan angustiado como él, decidió tratar de animarlo, con que uno de ellos estuviera mal era suficiente.

-Ya Blue, tranquilo, todo va a estar bien, no es tan grave, además piensa que cuando nos vayamos ya no la verás más.

-um breon breon breooon umbreon um um (Es capaz de seguirme, esa chica es muy tenaz).

-No creo que sea para tanto pero… Ahora que lo pienso no me has contado que clase de pokémon es ella.

-Breon um um (Es una zorua).

-Ya veo… Con que una zorua… ¡Un momento! ¡¿Una zorua!? ¡Eso lo explica todo!

* * *

 **Originalmente este pequeño arco lo escribí como dedicatoria a una persona muy importante para mí, no aportaba demasiado a la historia al principio, pero luego terminó siendo una buena forma de presentar una situación relevante y reafirmarla más, ya entenderán en el siguiente capítulo.**


	39. Se descubre todo

_Zorúa siempre se ha caracterizado por ser un pokémon muy esquivo y difícil de atrapar, por esto mismo se le considera raro y no muchos lo han visto o siquiera saben de él, aunque se popularizó mucho luego de la publicación de la novela "Zoruamor". Lo que hace a esta criatura tan difícil de atrapar es su habilidad especial conocida como "ilusión", esta le permite adquirir la apariencia de cualquier otro pokémon o incluso de humanos, algunos suelen asociarlo un poco con ditto, pero es absolutamente diferente, mientras que ditto puede transformarse completamente en otro pokémon incluso copiando sus ataques y habilidades, zorua se limita a copiar el aspecto manteniendo sus ataques propios. Aún así, esta habilidad les es muy útil para engañar a sus oponentes o simplemente para pasar desapercibidos, de ahí que encontrar uno sea tan complicado. Zorua habitualmente convive con su evolución zoroark, este último es muy protector y paternal, suelen cuidar de sus crías con mucho celo a menudo utilizando su habilidad de ilusión para ello, en este punto de su crecimiento este poder está tan desarrollado que son capaces no solo de cambiar su aspecto, si no de alterar la apariencia del lugar en el que se encuentran, algo muy apropiado para ocultar el nido con sus crías. Aunque zoroark siempre cuida de sus pequeños sobre todo de los humanos, se sabe que en algunos casos pueden llegar a ofrecerlos voluntariamente a entrenadores fuertes para que estos los entrenen y los críen apropiadamente, se sospecha que esta conducta es gatillada cuando perciben que los pequeños zorua son demasiado débiles o torpes para llegar a evolucionar por sí solos. Este sería uno de los pocos casos en los que es posible atrapar a uno de estos pokémon, también es posible dar con uno cuando este ha quedado huérfano y carece de alguien que lo proteja o esconda._

-Bien, qué opinas-dijo Gray cerrando la enciclopedia pokémon de la que acababa de leer

\- Umbreon um umbreon breon um um umbreon umbreon um (Entonces usted cree que la zorua que me acosa es la que está causando estos malentendidos, pero ¿Por qué lo haría?)

-Pues por despecho, ella prácticamente se te ofreció y tú la rechazaste, entonces se desquita causándome problemas a mí, con su habilidad ilusión no le costaría nada adquirir la apariencia de cualquiera de las chicas y hacer de las suyas, seguramente también tomó mi aspecto para engañarlas a ellas por su lado

-Umbreon umbreon um um umbreon (No es justo, su problema es conmigo no con el maestro)

-Sin duda es lista, se dio cuenta de lo importante que soy para ti, de modo que a ti te dolería más que yo sufriera por algo a que tú mismo tuvieras un problema

-¡Umbreon um um! (¡Cuando la vea se va a enterar!)

-De momento creo que lo mejor es tratar de solucionar este malentendido, tenemos que desenmascarar a esa zorua, he estado meditando el asunto, y esa pokémon debe estarnos vigilando, siempre que actúa lo hace cuando estoy absolutamente solo, y engaña a las muchachas también cuando ellas están solas, pero para hacer eso debe estar informada, quien sabe, quizás ahora mismo nos está observando, dime Blue ¿No la hueles por aquí cerca?

\- Um umbreon um umbreon breon umbreon uuuuu(Es difícil captar olores cuando llueve y ha llovido todos estos días)

-Ya veo, entonces si está aquí entre nosotros, difícilmente podríamos descubrirla por el olor, mmm… Que hacemos, ya sé, pondré a Shun y al príncipe a vigilar.

En eso pasó caminando cerca de ellos Lyra, la muchacha actuaba muy despreocupada mientras jugaba con una pelota, la cual, en un momento se le soltó de las manos y rodó cerca de donde estaban Gray y Blue, la chica se acercó y cogió su juguete mirándolos de reojo, entonces cuando la mirada de ellos se clavó en la pequeña esta se asustó y salió corriendo con su pelota en las manos.

-Es una niña muy extraña, aparte de no hablar actúa muy raro, siempre me mira con temor y de esa forma tan penetrante…. ¡Un momento!

-¿Um?

-Lyra siempre está presente cuando ocurren los incidentes, cuando Shell salió corriendo por la lluvia y yo la perseguí, la perdí de vista porque choqué con Lyra, y cuando Carmín se enojó conmigo esa noche fuera de la cabaña, ella venía con la niña siguiéndola y en el último incidente cuando quise ir tras July no pude porque tuve que ayudar a Lyra que estaba siendo atacada por un poochyena… O eso aparentaba… Quizás ¡Lyra es la zorua!

-¿Umbreon umbreon um um? (¿Y cómo lo va a comprobar?)

-Pues lo voy a ir a comprobar ahora mismo, esa demonia ya me ha causado demasiados problemas

Gray en verdad estaba muy enfadado, y fue probablemente por esto que actuó de forma tan impulsiva muy al contrario de lo que haría habitualmente, fue a enfrentar directamente a Lyra, la pequeña seguía jugando alegremente con su pelota pero no pudo reprimir una cara de miedo cuando vio a Gray acercarse de forma tan amenazadora, estaba a punto de echarse a correr cuando Gray se le adelantó y la aprisionó de la muñeca sin demasiado cuidado, de hecho estaba apretando muy fuerte y la lastimaba un poco, pero la niña a parte de tironear intentando sacárselo de encima no emitía ni un quejido

-Bien niñata, ahora confiesa, tú eres la zorúa que nos ha estado causando problemas ¿verdad?-Lyra seguía forcejeando sin contestar- ¡Y deja de hacerte la muda! ¡Ya sé que puedes hablar humano! ¡Ahora contesta!

Gray la zarandeó un poco para asustarla y que confesara todo, pero ella seguía tan muda como siempre había estado, eso sí tenía mucho miedo sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse, entonces perdió el equilibrio y cayó haciéndose un raspón en la rodilla, aunque le dolió se mantuvo en silencio. Ahora Gray tenía a la niña de rodillas en el piso, la miró con severidad sin soltarla, ella levantó sus tristes ojos suplicantes, esto fue suficiente para que el muchacho se conmoviera, tal vez se había pasado un poco, estaba pensando si soltarla o no cuando recibió un puñetazo en la cara.

El golpe venía con mucha fuerza, tanta que fue capaz de tumbarlo en el piso, se incorporó algo confuso preguntándose qué había pasado, hasta que se dio cuenta que quien lo había golpeado era Geralt, este lo miraba furioso y parecía que iba a darle otro castigo pero Blue se interpuso entre ellos.

-Hpf, agradece que está tu umbreon contigo porque si no te la hubieras visto conmigo ¿Cómo se te ocurre tratar así a una niña como Lyra? ¿Qué te hizo ella? Aunque te hubiera hecho algo ¡Eso no te da derecho a zamarrearla así! Yo pensé que eras diferente, que respetabas a las mujeres, pero después de ver esto y de lo que me contaron las chicas veo que no es así, te mantendré vigilado, ni se te ocurra acercarte a alguna de ellas.

Dicho esto se alejó llevándose a Lyra consigo quien iba fuertemente sujeta a él, antes de perderse de vista, la pequeña volteó a verlo una vez más, en su rostro no había burla, más bien algo de pena y miedo, esto dejó Gray sumamente confundido.

Ahora sí la situación ya no podía ser peor, todos estaban enojados con él, ya comenzaba a temer que ocurriera algún otro malentendido que hiciera que sus pokémon se enojaran con él, pero eso no había pasado, por suerte, ellos seguían actuando tan cercanos a él como siempre, cosa que no podía decirse de los demás, cada vez que Gray se acercaba ellos se retiraban, ni siquiera le dirigían la palabra, en realidad algo como eso no era demasiado nuevo para él, ocurrían situaciones similares en pueblo crepúsculo, pero en su opinión, que la gente te evitara por estar enfadada era algo mucho peor a que te evitara por miedo, dolía mucho más, sobre todo porque ni siquiera tenía la culpa.

Esa tarde Gray se quedó sentado detrás de un arbusto oculto de la vista de todos, inundado por oscuros pensamientos, contemplaba el gris paisaje, Blue a su lado intentaba animarlo. Observaba a todos y podía escuchar hasta cierto punto la conversación que mantenían, era una charla sobre él, y no era nada agradable, hablaban de lo mucho que había cambiado, que ya no era el mismo, que debían darle una última oportunidad, si no se comportaba lo mejor sería que los abandonara, quienes intercambiaban estas palabras eran Shell y Geralt, al ser los mayores del grupo en cierta forma eran los responsables de este.

A Gray no le gustó nada esto, temía en cierta forma lo que pudiera pasar, habían quedado de acuerdo que para ir a pueblo estrella debían ser un grupo lo más numeroso posible, si empezaban a separarse nada bueno saldría de eso, pero decidió ignorar esto e intentar pensar en otra cosa, así que desvió la mirada y se fijó en Carmín que jugaba con Lyra persiguiéndola, quizás por capricho de la niña, iban vestidas y peinadas iguales, ambas con una falda azul apropiada para el clima frío que llegaba más abajo de la rodilla y una polera rosada, y con sus cabellos recogidos en una coleta, la de la niña una coleta corta pues su cabello no era tan largo, en eso sopló una fuerte brisa que levantó las faldas de ambas chicas, Gray tuvo que ahogar un grito de sorpresa, entonces tan silencioso como pudo se alejó de ahí.

-¡Blue! ¿LO VISTE?

\- ¿Breon breon um? (¿La ropa interior de frutitas?)

-¿Eh? ¿Frutitas? ¡No! ¡Sus rodillas! ¿Viste sus rodillas?

-¿Umbreon? (¿Rodillas?)

-Si, sus rodillas, específicamente las de Lyra, sus rodillas estaban sanas ¿No lo entiendes? Hoy cuando fui brusco con Lyra terminé botándola al suelo y se raspó las rodillas, debería tener las marcas de eso, pero no había nada

-¿Umbreon umbreon? (¿Y eso que significa?)

-Pues la explicación más razonable que se me ocurre es que son dos niñas, una es la niña muda original, y la otra sería la zorua que la suplanta, ahora el punto es saber quién es quien

-Umbreon um umbreon um, breon breon uuuum umbreon breeooon (Yo digo que la del raspón era la de verdad, la forma en que miraba parecía sincera)

-Si bueno, puede ser, pero mejor dejémoslo en duda de momento, hay otro punto que todavía falta por aclarar, cuando la zorua toma el lugar de la niña ¿A dónde va esta? O sea Lyra no se puede esfumar de la faz de la tierra así como así, de hecho es muy curioso cómo nunca se encuentran las dos niñas, nunca se des coordinan, cuando está una la otra se va, es casi como…

-Breon um um um umbreon (Como si estuvieran de acuerdo)

-¡Tienes razón! De hecho tal vez lo están, podría ser que la niña y la zorua fueran amigas o incluso que Lyra fuera la entrenadora de esa pokémon, todo puede ser

-Umbreon um umum umbreon breon breon (Pero Lyra no parece mala, tiene un aire tan inocente)

-Puede que para ellas sea sólo un juego, o que Lyra no tiene idea de lo que hace su zorua cuando ella no está, pero sea como sea, creo que ya se me ocurrió un plan para desenmascararlas.

Al día siguiente Gray se reunió con todos sus pokémon y les explicó el plan que había trazado, este consistía en que todos se dividirían, cada uno de los pokémon seguiría en secreto a alguno de los muchachos por separado: Geraldine seguiría a Geralt, Blue seguiría a Shell, Lampent seguiría a Carmín, Demon seguiría a July y Shun lee seguiría a Lyra. Así, cada uno de ellos tendría a un compañero del cuál no debería separarse, entonces, si alguno de los chicos aparecía sin su compañero pokémon sería interpretado como que era la zorúa transformada y sería atacada y en caso de que Lyra a quien seguía Shun lee fuera la zorua, tendrían un testigo de esto. Aunque pareciera ridículo, lo más complicado del plan fue convencer a Blue de que dejara a Gray solo por un momento, pero finalmente en base a regaños y promesas de que estaría bien, el umbreon terminó por aceptar.

Aquella tarde caía una llovizna suave, como finos hilos de agua apenas perceptibles, parecía ser la despedida de las nubes de lluvia. Estas pequeñas gotas no eran suficiente para espantar a Gray, quien muy cabizbajo salió a caminar para despejar su mente, ya tenía un plan para atrapar a la impostora, solo rezaba porque este funcionara, no le gustaba estar tan sólo. Ante este último pensamiento se dibujó un sonrisa triste en su rostro, no le gustaba estar solo, jamás pensó que se sorprendería diciendo eso, al parecer se había acostumbrado a la compañía y ahora que no la tenía la echaba de menos, estaba consciente de ello, les había agarrado cariño a sus compañeros, los quería mucho y le dolía que estuvieran enfadados con él.

-¿Gray?-dijo una voz detrás de él

-Shell-contestó girándose a verla

-Esto… Quería hablar contigo

-Adelante

-¿Sabes? Hemos estado conversando con los muchachos sobre tu actitud, todos están de acuerdo en que has obrado mal y en que si no cambias deberás irte, no podemos estar con alguien así y aunque me duele admitirlo es verdad. En serio Gray ¿Qué te pasó? Tú no eres así

-Es como dijiste, yo no soy así, así que nunca haría las cosas que ustedes dicen que hice, no fui yo, lo hizo alguien más

-¿Cómo?

-Tengo mis sospechas para pensar que alguien me está suplantando y haciendo todo en mi nombre

-Esa idea parece demasiado… Increíble, ¿No será sólo un invento tuyo para justificarte?

-¿Confías en mí?-Shell se le quedó mirando sorprendida durante unos momentos

-Yo… Quiero creer en ti, de verdad… Confiaré en ti y te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda… Si… ¡Está decidido! ¡Creeré en ti y te ayudaré!

-Perfecto-dijo Gray acercándose a ella- Ya que me vas a ayudar, empieza confesando tu identidad

Gray la sujetó rápidamente de sus brazos para evitar que escapara, aunque le había seguido la corriente con la conversación, también había estado muy pendiente de buscar a Blue oculto entre los arbustos, tendría que haberse dejado ver, pero al comprobar que estaba sola, asumió que era la impostora y esta vez no pensaba dejarla ir por ningún motivo. La "falsa" Shell gritaba y se retorcía intentando liberarse, la bulla que metía se propagó por el bosque alertando a todos de que algo pasaba y el primero en acudir a sus gritos fue Geralt quien al ver la escena se puso furioso

-¡Ah no esto si que no Gray! ¡Suelta a Shell inmediatamente! ¡Esta si que no te la perdono!

En el momento de estupefacción del muchacho Shell aprovechó para liberarse y salir corriendo a perderse entre la espesura del bosque, lo hubiera logrado de no ser por la intervención de Geraldine quien se lanzó a los pies de la chica impidiendo que escapara, Gray no pensaba perder esta oportunidad de desenmascarar a la impostora, no le importaba si Geralt lo molía a palos, debía hacerlo, pero en el fondo tampoco quería lastimar a la zorua. Entonces fue que se acordó de la novela "Zoruamor" que mencionaba la enciclopedia pokémon, a decir verdad él la había leído y decidió poner en práctica cierto truco que se mencionaba en ese libro.

Comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a Shell y al parecer esta era muy sensible a ellas porque se retorcía y se reía a carcajadas escandalosamente mientras la mano de Gray recorría su vientre, intentaba aguantar pero simplemente no podía, hasta que su resistencia llegó al límite entonces se destapó todo… Un par de orejas se asomaron sobre su cabeza y un rabo negro y peludo quedó a la vista.

-¡Pero qué es eso!-gritó Geralt impresionado

-Esta, es la causa de todos nuestros problemas, te atrapamos zorua

La zorua, viéndose descubierta consideró que ya no tenía sentido mantener su apariencia humana, así que tras cubrirse un momento con una ligera niebla quedó al descubierto su forma de pokémon, en eso llegaron las chicas, Carmín llevaba a Adelle con ella. En cuanto vio a Shell Geralt corrió a hacerle cosquillas, Shell reía y se retorcía intentando apartarlo, pero de forma mucho menos escandalosa que la zorua

-Tú eres la Shell genuina

-Claro que soy genuina y además de edición limitada ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-Ese pokémon que está ahí-dijo señalando a la zorua- hasta hace un momento era tú, y luego Gray le hizo cosquillas y aparecieron unas orejas y un rabo y luego se convirtió en esa cosita.

-¿Era yo?

-Es su habilidad ilusión-explicó Gray-puede cambiar su aspecto para engañar a los demás, ella era la que se estaba haciendo pasar por mí y les jugaba todas esas travesuras

-Yo creo que lo que hizo fue más que una simple travesura-dijo Carmín

-Para zorua es sólo una travesura, no tiene digamos… bien establecidos los límites entre lo que es gracioso y molesto

En eso llegó Lyra, quien al ver a la pequeña zorua al descubierto frente a todos y además siendo amenazada por los pokémon de Gray corrió hacia ella y la recogió en sus brazos.

-Ajá, así que Lyra y la zorua si estaban relacionadas ¿Entonces todo este engaño fue un plan de ustedes dos?

-¿En verdad creerías que una niña con un rostro tan inocente idearía semejante plan?-dijo una voz muy familiar

Desde detrás de un árbol vieron aparecer a un muchacho de cabellos naranjas y un ojo parchado, no tardaron en reconocerlo, era Kein, al verlo Lyra corrió hacia él abrazándolo con toda la fuerza que le permitían sus delgados brazos.

-Ya Lyra, si no me iré a ningún lado, mi pequeña

-¿Kein? ¿Todo esto fue obra tuya?

-Más o menos, la verdad se salió un poco de control, le dije a Zora que jugara un poco con ustedes, pero definitivamente se le pasó la mano, tú y yo vamos a hablar seriamente-dijo mientras miraba a su pokémon con severidad, pero esta comenzó a colocarle una mirada dulce, como de cachorro abandonado-No, no me vas a convencer con eso, te excediste mucho y además provocaste que te descubrieran y todo porque te encaprichaste con un umbreon, así nunca vas a ser una buena pokémon espía.

La zorua se refregaba contra sus piernas tratando de conmoverlo para que se le pasara el enojo, pero esto tampoco funcionaba, entonces tomó una forma humana, se transformó en una muchacha de aspecto delicado, de cabello negro como su pelaje pero con un mechón burdeos* y con unos ojos grandes de color azul cielo, eso sí, se dejó la cola y las orejas fuera. Entonces Zora, la zorua, se acercó a Kein y lo abrazó poniéndose muy cariñosa con él

-Zora, ya basta, déjate-entonces al mirarla a los ojos simplemente terminó por ceder-está bien te perdono, odio cuando haces eso, sabes que no puedo contigo, zorua manipuladora-Ella contestó con una sonrisa angelical mientras movía alegremente su colita

-Entonces todo esto fue obre tuya-dijo Carmín indignada a lo que Kein asintió-cielos, no lo puedo creer, lo siento Gray, fui muy injusta contigo ¿Podrías perdonarme?

Gray se volteó, haciéndose el indignado, entonces las chicas se miraron de forma cómplice y abrazaron a Gray imitando a la zorua, al igual que Kein tampoco pudo resistirlo

-¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Las perdono pero ya basta con eso!

-Jijiji, parece que la técnica de Zora es muy útil-la zorua contestó a esto con un guiño

-Y bueno Kein-dijo July-¿Cuál era la idea de hacer todo esto? Hiciste que me pelara con mi futuro marido, si nuestro matrimonio fracasa te aseguro que serás mencionado en la terapia de pareja-Gray se tapaba la cara avergonzado de las estupideces que decía July

-Te aclaro que mi intención no era intervenir en su relación de pareja, sino más bien en el grupo en general-todos lo miraron con sorpresa-¿Y por qué esas caras? No es tan raro, ya les había dicho que no querían que se involucraran en este asunto ¿O no? Es peligroso y estoy dispuesto a hacer lo necesario para mantenerlos a salvo, pero ustedes no desisten de meterse en esto, aún más, ahora van a pueblo Estrella dónde está ese desastre de…

-¿¡Qué está pasando en pueblo Estrella!?-preguntó angustiada Carmín

-Rayos hablé de más, nada bueno, en fin, no vayan a pueblo Estrella, regresen a sus casas y olviden el asunto, sé que están confiados en su número, creen que si son muchos y se ayudan mutuamente podrán superar lo que sea, para problemas normales está bien, pero esto es algo más allá de su imaginación, no tiene comparación, traté de separarlos para que terminaran desistiendo de esta locura

-¡Aún si nos hubieras separado yo hubiera ido a pueblo estrella sola!-gritó Carmín-ya estoy decidida a salvar al maestro Riku

-Andando tú sola no me costaría demasiado capturarte y llevarte de vuelta a algún lugar seguro, pero en grupo no puedo lidiar con todos ustedes

-Entonces mantenernos unidos si sirve de algo-declaró Geralt con soberbia

-Claro, siempre que confíen entre ustedes, pero cuando la duda y la desconfianza ataca, el grupo puede volverse una amenaza o el mismo infierno, ya lo comprobaron con la travesura de Zora y que lograran descubrir el engaño fue sólo gracias al ingenio de ese muchacho, pero bueno, supongo que una vez más no escucharán mis palabras, así que me retiro

-Espera-dijo Geralt viendo que Lyra se iba con él- ¿Esa niña es tuya?

-Algo así, la rescaté de una de las trampas de Noxor, se encariñó conmigo y no me ha querido dejar, así que me hago cargo de ella, es una buena chica pero es una lástima que no hable, creo que es huérfana, nunca ha hecho mención a sus padres

-Kein…-dijo de pronto Zora aún en su forma humana-esto… ¿Sabes? Yo quisiera disculparme con el chico de pelo gris, me cae bien y lamento las molestias que le di

-¿Eh? Está bien, adelante pero no te demores

La Zorúa muy feliz fue donde Gray y lo tomó de las manos, acercó sus labios al muchacho en lo que parecía que iba a ser un beso pero luego para sorpresa de todos le pasó la lengua por los labios dejando al muchacho sorprendido y rojo. Una vez hecho esto la zorua le guiñó un ojo y se fue contoneando su cola coquetamente.

-¿Pero qué clase de disculpa es esa?-dijo Carmín

-Mi tercer y cuarto beso fueron robados por una zorua- dijo Gray con pena

-¿Tercer y cuarto?-gritó July

-El tercero me lo dio la noche que Carmín se enojó conmigo, se hizo pasar por ella y me besó en la oscuridad, y el cuarto me lo dio ahora

-¿Eso fue un beso?

-Fue un beso de pokémon, los de tipo cuadrúpedo besan así, aaaa ¿Es que alguna vez en mi vida voy a tener un beso decente?

-Umbreon um umu umbreon breon breon umbreon um umbreon (Tranquilo maestro, si no es tan malo, esa zorua estaba bastante buena)

Entonces se dio cuenta de que Adelle, lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados

-Umbreon umbreon umbreon um (Pero por supuesto Adelle es mucho más bonita)

La espeon volteó la mirada haciéndose la indignada aunque reprimiendo una sonrisa para sus adentros

-Umbreon, breon um um, umbreooooooon (Adelle, no te enojes, adeeeeeeeeeelle)

* * *

 **Seguramente habrán notado que en este capítulo, en dos ocasiones se hace referencia a una novela titulada "zoruamor", pues les comento que ese es un fanfic, el cual publicaré cuando acabe con este. Es una simpática comedia romántica narrada en primera persona, tan distinta a esta que pareciera hecha por otra persona. En fin, falta para eso así que de momento seguimos con la región Zero**


	40. Aventura onírica

Gray abrió los ojos y ante él se extendió un cielo carmesí que no parecía tener fin, siniestras nubes negras lo adornaban otorgando al firmamento un aspecto de pesadilla. A sus pies, el pasto tan negro como el carbón crecía delgado y marchito, los árboles carentes de hojas tenían formas extrañas y retorcidas, con sus puntas clavando al cielo sangre. A este desolador cuadro se le sumaba el silencio eterno que lo envolvía, apagando toda esperanza de encontrar algo con vida.

"Donde rayos estoy" pensaba Gray para sus adentros.

Lo último que recordaba era que estaba con los demás camino a pueblo Estrella, que estaban a punto de llegar. Arrugó la frente intentando recordar más detalles. Estaban pasando por una arboleda tan marchita como los árboles que ante él se extendían, pero esa carencia de hojas era más normal, se debía simplemente al invierno y también a esta estación atribuyeron la niebla que comenzó a envolverlos, una niebla tan blanca y densa que no permitía ver a un metro de distancia, habían decidido tomarse de las manos para prevenir perderse y entonces, se puso todo oscuro y eso era lo último que recordaba.

Llamó a gritos a sus compañeros sin recibir respuesta. Tal vez estaba solo, esto no le hizo gracia, el lugar era espeluznante, en aquel momento hubiera agradecido incluso la compañía de July. Comenzó a preocuparse, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía dónde estaba ni había alguien a quien preguntarle. Seguro que su umbreon estaría desesperado buscándolo, pero antes que permanecer sentado sin hacer nada, decidió emprender la marcha en busca de pistas que le dijeran que estaba pasando.

Caminó un poco y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se encontrara con una pradera tan desolada como el paisaje visitó antes, le llamó un poco la atención la forma abrupta en que cambió el escenario, había sido rápido y a la vez imperceptible, de una forma confusa y sin sentido, muy semejante a lo que ocurre cuando uno...

-¿Esto es un sueño verdad? -Dijo de pronto el muchacho alzando la vista al cielo como esperando una respuesta.

Tras decir eso, una neblina densa y misteriosa como la que lo había envuelto cuando estaba con los demás lo cubrió nublando su vista. Interpretó esto como una confirmación de su teoría, de alguna forma había caído en un sueño inducido por algún pokémon, quizás estuvieran usando pesadilla o algo semejante con él ¿Estarían los demás también bajo la influencia de este pokémon? Como fuera, estaba bajo su poder hasta que se despertara y en ese lapso debía procurar no morir, hasta donde sabía, morir en un sueño significa morir en la vida real también.

Mientras seguía caminando comenzó a ver algunos esqueletos en el oscuro pasto, ahora sabía que no eran reales, pero no por eso eran menos impresionantes. Se agachó y tomó un cráneo, en la vida real nunca hubiera hecho eso, pero este era un sueño, ese cráneo no existía, era una ilusión. Lo giró entre sus manos analizando cada detalle, era bastante nítido para tratarse de un sueño, podía ver el color amarillento y sentir la textura del hueso, incluso podía ver las grietas que indicaban las uniones entre los distintos huesos pequeños que conformaban una calavera ¿Sería así un cráneo en la vida real? Se preguntó, entonces mientras miraba las vacías cuencas de los ojos el cráneo habló.

-¡AYUDAAAAAAA!

Esto asustó al muchacho, quien soltó aquella osamenta que al caer se quedó tan muda como había estado hasta hacía un momento. La única palabra que había mencionado esa calavera fue una gran pista para Gray, él estaba acostumbrado a tratar con pokémon fantasmas y sabía que estos a veces transmiten mensajes a través de los sueños, alguna vez alguno de los pokémon del orfanato le había mostrado algo en un sueño, lo recordaba bastante bien, el ambiente en el que se situaba ese sueño era tan perturbador como el de este, esa era una marca particular de los pokémon fantasmas, los sueños inducidos por pokémon psíquicos eran muy diferentes.

Las dos razones por las que un pokémon fantasma podía inducir sueños en alguien eran, o para atormentar o para transmitir un mensaje. A pesar de que era un sueño algo perturbador, nada lo había atacado, así que dudaba que quisieran atormentarlo, por lo tanto asumió que querían decirle algo, y lo que dijo el cráneo recién era muy esclarecedor: "Ayuda" él pokémon necesitaba ayuda.

Cuando Gray salió de estas cavilaciones descubrió que el ambiente nuevamente había cambiado, ahora se encontraba en un cementerio. Debía poner mucha atención, cada cosa que mostrara el sueño indicaba algo, tenía que usar toda su sabiduría en el tema para interpretar la historia correctamente. Comenzó a deambular entre las tumbas, la mayoría de las piedras carecían de inscripción, pero por si acaso las revisó todas, total, no eran demasiadas.

De pronto encontró unas tumbas que estaban escritas, se acercó a revisar, podía haber un mensaje importante ahí. Al leer lo que decían descubrió que su nombre estaba escrito en la lápida y no solo eso, los nombres de sus amigos estaban escritos en las lápidas adyacentes. Una persona normal se hubiera alarmado con esto, pero no Gray, él sabía que los fantasmas son muy poco sutiles con sus mensajes, que su nombre estuviera escrito en una lápida no significaba que lo quisieran matar, simplemente estaba en peligro y no necesariamente en peligro de muerte, simplemente en peligro.

Alzó la vista y el paisaje pareció haberse modificado, el cementerio estaba en la cima de una colina desde la cual podía verse un pueblo no muy grande, en el cielo rojo, justo sobre el lugar brillaba una estrella negra. Seguro que ese era pueblo estrella, el simbolismo era muy directo, el mensaje también bastante fácil de interpretar, ir a pueblo estrella era peligroso, lo mismo ya le había dicho Kein y este pokémon lo confirmaba, pero a la vez pedía ayuda, definitivamente algo grave ocurría ahí. De pronto vio un camino que conducía al pueblo y decidió tomarlo, aunque parecía estar muy lejos, en realidad no tardó nada en llegar, tal era la magia de los sueños.

El pueblo en sí, estaba en un estado deplorable, desierto y a mal traer, sucio, con arbustos negros creciendo en medio de las calles, las ventanas de las casas estaban rotas y a algunas les faltaban trozos de las puertas, maderos completos habían desaparecido de las construcciones y todo parecía viejo y ruinoso, esta era la visión que aquel misterioso pokémon ofrecía de pueblo Estrella ¿Sería así también el pueblo real?

Avanzando torpemente por las calles, sobrecogido por la angustia e impresión, el peligris contempló las casas, hasta donde sabía, no hace mucho pueblo Estrella era un lugar vivo y alegre, no muy diferente de cualquier otro pueblo de la región ¿Qué habría pasado? Fue entonces, que se fijó en una de las casas, esta tenía un aspecto un tanto mejor que el resto, también se veía algo vieja y desgastada, pero al menos no le faltaba ningún trozo, destacaba bastante por esto. Decidió darle un vistazo más de cerca, curiosamente al pararse frente a la casa la puerta de esta se abrió ¿Lo estarían invitando a pasar? Supuso que no habría peligro en entrar, el fantasma le estaba mostrando cosas que quería comunicarle, solo cuando comprendiera el mensaje completo sería liberado del sueño.

El interior de la casa era muy bonito, pero no parecía exactamente una casa, tenía más bien la apariencia de un museo o salón de la fama, habían vitrinas de vidrio donde se exhibían medallas de la liga Hoenn. A Gray no le costó mucho reconocerlas, cuando era pequeño, alguna vez tuvo el sueño de ser entrenador pokémon, viajar a una región lejana y participar en una liga. Durante ese tiempo investigó todo sobre el tema, pero a pesar de todo fue solo una pasión momentánea, muy común entre los niños del lugar. Al tiempo después se olvidó de ese sueño y no le dio mayor importancia, ser campeón de la liga no era su mayor aspiración, pero de todos modos ver aquellas medallas le traía buenos recuerdos, recuerdos de tiempos en los que aún tenía esperanzas e ilusiones a pesar de su triste condición, aunque debía decir que en el último tiempo comenzaba a recuperar las esperanzas.

Se paseó por las vitrinas curioseando como niño pequeño, reconoció fácilmente las medallas de las ligas de cada región, a su izquierda podía ver las medallas correspondientes a la liga añil, a la derecha a la liga Johto y más allá las medallas de una lejana región conocida como Tesselia. Parecían haber medallas de todas las regiones, fue entonces cuando divisó un cuadro colgado en una pared, se acercó a mirar, era un retrato, representaba a un muchacho de no más de once años, de cabello castaño, ojos cafés, nada muy destacable, iba vestido con la ropa que era moda entre los chicos aspirantes a entrenador, pantalones jeans azules, una polera negra con una chaqueta sin mangas, guantes sin dedos y el gorro oficial de la liga añil, junto a él había un gastly que se veía muy feliz. Pero lo más destacable del cuadro, era que estaba rajado, había manchas rojas salpicándolo y también derramadas por alrededor, tenían el siniestro color de la sangre seca. Gray se alegró de que todo fuera un sueño o se hubiera sentido muy perturbado.

Meditó con cuidado la escena ¿Qué podría significar esto? El chico tenía apariencia de entrenador pokémon y posaba junto al gastly, se veía muy cercano a él, tal vez sería su entrenador, tenía sentido, quizás incluso ese gastly era el que le estaba provocando ese sueño. Eso tenía mucho más sentido todavía, ahora, tenía que relacionarlo todo con la habitación, estaba llena de medallas ¿Serían todas del chico? La verdad no le parecía probable, el chico era muy joven y le tomaría por lo menos algunos años ganar semejante cantidad de trofeos, pero si estas medallas no las había ganado entonces ¿Qué hacían ahí? Podría ser que no las hubiera ganado aún, pero que quisiera ganarlas, tal vez eran su sueño, eso le parecía razonable. Un joven entrenador novato con el sueño de viajar y derrotar a los líderes de todos los gimnasios, pero había algo muy perturbador en todo esto, el cuadro rajado era un simbolismo clásico en los pokémon fantasmas, el corte estaba hecho justamente entre el chico y su pokémon, eso indicaba el corte de un lazo, al parecer el niño se había peleado con el gastly o quizás simplemente lo había liberado o abandonado, pero las manchas de sangre daban a pensar en algo mucho peor.

De pronto, vio algo brillar a su lado, era una enorme copa dorada, esa no estaba ahí antes, pero qué importaba, era un sueño, nada tenía sentido, viendo bien la copa le resultaba familiar... Entonces lo recordó, era la copa de campeón de la liga Johto, sin duda el chico tenía grandes aspiraciones, era un trofeo hermoso y brillante, pero tenía algo extraño, ejercía una atracción hacia él, comenzó a desearlo con locura ¿Pero por qué? Hacía rato que habían dejado de interesarle esas cosas y el deseo comenzaba a convertirse en obsesión, en un anhelo enfermizo que le carcomía la mente, no pudo resistirlo y fue a tocar la copa, pero al hacerlo todo se volvió sombras y comenzó a caer al vacío.

Cayendo en un pozo sin fondo, sumido en la oscuridad más profunda sin nada más que sus propios gritos de terror cayó, quién sabía por cuanto tiempo, no había nada, nada a qué aferrarse, nada que comprobara su propia existencia y aquello era una tortura, el sueño ya comenzaba a complicarse. Pero entonces sintió que dejaba de caer, fue solo la sensación porque alrededor todo seguía negro como el cielo nocturno, se sentía desorientado y aterrado, pero cuando sus pies tocaron tierra firme se tranquilizó un poco, todo a su alrededor seguía en penumbras ¿Sería así de terrible quedar ciego? Trató de avanzar algunos pasos pero en realidad no tenía sentido si no podía ver nada y sobre todo si estaba dentro de un sueño.

Entonces comenzó a ver una luz frente a él, tenue y pequeña al principio, pero luego creció y aumentó su brillo, hasta que pudo distinguir una imagen con claridad. Parecía como si fuera una película proyectada en un telón invisible, se veía una colina solitaria con un árbol encima y a los pies de este se encontraba un muchacho alrededor del cual revoloteaba un gastly. El chico parecía deprimido y daba la impresión de que el gastly intentaba animarlo. De pronto, la iluminación de la imagen adquirió un tono más oscuro y siniestro y aparecieron dos personajes más, dos personajes que Gray reconoció sin problemas, un hombre de cabello rubio platinado y rostro anguloso con una mirada fría, a su lado un hipno de gran tamaño que le causó escalofríos. Ya conociendo a aquellos personajes Gray supuso que lo que seguía no era nada bueno.

Noxor sacó de entre sus elegantes ropajes una pokebola negra y se la dio al niño, un vez hecho esto desapareció de la escena. El chico entonces levantó la pokebola hacia el cielo y el gastly también salió de la escena. Luego comenzaron a llegar otros pokémon a la colina donde estaba el niño, ratata y ferret principalmente, al verlos el chico les mostraba la pokebola y los pokémon caían desmayados, repitió esta conducta con cada pokémon que se le acercaba hasta que ya no quedó ninguno en pie, entonces el niño volteó la vista hacia Gray y le lanzó una mirada que no le gustó para nada.

Mirándolo fijamente a los ojos caminó hacia él, Gray temblaba sin saber porqué, no podía moverse aunque quería salir corriendo, no le importaba si se perdía en la oscuridad, sólo quería escapar de ese chico que cada vez se acercaba más. Así paso a paso el joven entrenador se acercó, a cada momento pareciendo menos humano, hasta que estuvo a sólo pasos de él, entonces se detuvo, y al igual que lo hizo con los pokémon, levantó la mano y le mostró la pokebola...

Gray despertó cubierto de sudor, tiritando y jadeando, de por sí sufrir un ataque de pesadilla o come sueños deja sus efectos secundarios, pero la perturbación mental que le había dejado aquel sueño era lo que más lo afectaba. Se sentía desorientado y confuso, no sabía bien donde estaba, se sentó temblando y se encontró con los amarillos ojos de Blue.

-Umbreooooooon um umbreon (Maestroooooo, está bien).

-Gray... Nos tenías tan preocupados -sollozaba Carmín.

-¿Qué te pasó? De pronto te caíste al suelo y luego no te levantaste más, casi pensamos que te habías muerto -decía July.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? -preguntaba Shell preocupada.

-¿Nos reconoces? ¿Recuerdas algo? -preguntaba a su vez Geralt.

-Pika pika pikachu (Ah, despertaste) -dijo el pokémon con su habitual indiferencia.

Gray no dijo nada e intentó ponerse de pie pero estaba muy débil, Geralt tuvo que sujetarlo para que no se cayera.

-Ya hombre, tómatelo con calma, descansa un poco, aún no sabemos qué te pasó.

-Yo si sé lo que me pasó, no fue nada grave, un gastly usó pesadilla conmigo.

-¿Te atacó un gastly? ¿Pero como lo hizo para que no nos diéramos cuenta? -Dijo Carmín-. Hay que buscarlo y encargarnos de él, esas cosas pueden ser peligrosas, ese pokémon...

-No -contestó Gray ahora de pie pero apoyado en Geralt-. Ese gastly sólo quería transmitir su mensaje, un mensaje muy importante que debemos saber antes de entrar a pueblo Estrella, vamos, les contaré por el camino, total, ya no hay vuelta atrás.

-¿Pero no crees que deberías descansar un poco primero? -Dijo July viendo como Gray caminaba penosamente sólo con la ayuda de Geralt.

-No, no hay tiempo para eso, esto es urgente, vamos rápido, por esa dirección.

Los chicos siguieron a Gray quien lideraba la marcha caminando torpemente y con bastante dificultad, pero sin detenerse, se veía muy urgido, miraba con angustia a su alrededor como buscando algo entre la niebla, entonces comenzó a hablar.

-Voy a contarles una historia, es una historia muy triste, por favor no se pongan a llorar porque no hay tiempo para eso. Esta historia es sobre un niño que soñaba con ser maestro pokémon, vivía en un pueblo perdido en una lejana región donde no había liga alguna, por eso soñaba con viajar a otras regiones, retar a los líderes de gimnasio, ganar medallas y con ellas entrar a la liga, vencer a todos, ser el campeón y ganar la copa, ese era el gran sueño de su vida, pero le preocupaba no poder llegar a cumplirlo. Su único pokémon era un gastly y sentía que no era lo suficientemente fuerte, ignoro si no había podido capturar otros pokémon con él o simplemente cargaba todas sus inseguridades en su pokémon. El punto es que este chico, agobiado por la inseguridad, en lugar de tratar de entrenar se sentaba bajo un árbol a lamentarse, hasta que un hombre de cabellos plateados y mirada fría acompañado de un enorme hipno lo encontró.

Si, el hombre con el hipno es exactamente la persona en la que están pensando. Este tipo le ofreció una pokebola negra con un pokémon en su interior único, raro y aparentemente muy poderoso. El chico ingenuamente lo aceptó y se deshizo de su gastly, entonces comenzó a retar a una batalla a cuanta persona se encontraba e incluso a retar a pokémon salvajes. Todas las batallas las ganó, los pokémon caían desmayados ante él, el problema era que nunca se volvían a levantar. Como supondrán los entrenadores de los pokémon caídos fueron a reclamar por sus compañeros, aparentemente el pokémon maldito también los hizo caer a ellos, el niño no podía creer la pesadilla que había desatado, aquel compañero súper fuerte que había obtenido y que lo iba a llevar a la gloria en la liga, había causado todo ese desastre. Trató de controlar a su pokémon pero este era incontrolable, al final él también terminó cayendo.

En este punto de la historia de Gray, los muchachos ya habían llegado a pueblo Estrella, un sitio desolado donde no se veían un alma en las calles. La escena era idéntica a la que Gray había visto en su sueño, las casa ruinosas, los hierbajos creciendo en medio de las calles, todo era igual, de hecho no pudo evitar estremecerse ligeramente al ver el panorama. Siguieron avanzando lentamente mirando todo con desconfianza, como si de cualquier esquina fuera a aparecer un terrible monstruo, pero nada pasó hasta que llegaron a lo que solía ser la plaza principal del pueblo. Esta se encontraba en tan mal estado como todo el resto del lugar, las bancas estaban rotas, la pileta seca y prácticamente destruida, sólo se mantenían algunos árboles moribundos. Cuando llegaron a este punto Gray ya no pudo más y se sentó en el suelo, estaba en verdad agotado, pero no paraba, sacó sus pokebolas y liberó a todos sus pokémon, estos al verlo así se preocuparon bastante.

-Ustedes también deberían liberar a sus pokémon, los vamos a necesitar a todos.

Al escuchar esto los demás lo imitaron y sacaron a todos sus compañeros, todos juntos formaban un grupo bastante considerable, Gray los vio algo preocupado, se llevó la mano a la oreja donde tenía su pendiente.

-Para terminar la historia, el malvado pokémon que se salió de control se quedó viviendo en pueblo Estrella y terminó conduciéndolo a la ruina, pero no solo eso, a todo viajero que osara acercarse al lugar le esperaba el mismo destino, bastaba con adentrarse en la niebla para caer víctima de él, la cosa no lo dejaría escapar, una vez dentro de su territorio ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Espera Gray, estás diciendo que...

-Exactamente.

El muchacho cerró los ojos concentrándose y voluntariamente hizo su arete brillar, su luz azulada como de costumbre inundó todo alrededor delatando la presencia del espectro que los acechaba.

El aterrador ser tenía bastante semejanza con un gastly, era una bola negra rodeada de un gas violeta, pero tenía un solo ojo en el centro, un horrible ojo amarillo con el iris rojo y debajo de este malévolo orbe había una enorme boca llena de afilados colmillos que sobresalían hacia afuera. A todos se les escapó un grito de espanto, incluso a los pokémon, el único que no pareció reaccionar fue Gray quien se sentía demasiado agotado como para hacerlo.

-Bien chicos, como dije, ya no hay vuelta a tras, tendremos una batalla y nos jugaremos la vida en ella, buena suerte a todos.

* * *

 **Perdón si les resultó un capítulo algo aburrido, pues es casi pura descripción, pero era necesario, en el próximo capítulo habrá más acción, se los aseguro, gracias por leer. bye.**


	41. Batalla por sobrevivir

El horrible espectro los miraba atentamente, parecía sorprendido, en general sus víctimas jamás se enteraban que los había atacado y este numeroso grupo lo veía con perfecta claridad. Este malévolo ser era muy fuerte, pero no muy listo la verdad, no se molestaba en analizar las cosas, simplemente atacaba confiando en su devastadora fuerza y eso fue lo que hizo. Inició extendiendo el gas violeta que lo rodeaba y dirigiéndolo contra sus oponentes, pero entonces la beautifly de Carmín y la Venomoth de Shell lo alejaron aleteando con fuerza creando un poderoso remolino.

No se desanimó por eso y de su grotesca boca repleta de dientes salió un rayo oscuro como la noche sin luna, que dirigió contra los pokémon, pero este fue detenido por la pequeña Nunu que utilizando pantalla luz intentó devolver el ataque pero este era demasiado fuerte para ella, golduck y shun lee trataron de ayudarla sujetándola por detrás pero el poder terminó estallando encima de ellos y arrojándolos lejos. Por suerte Sam acudió rápidamente para auxiliarlos. En ese intertanto Jim se puso al frente y atacó con psicocortes, los brillantes anillos impactaron contra la bestia, generaron daños pero estos fueron menores, el poderoso ataque de Jim parecía tan patético como la embestida de un magikarp.

Los pokémon comenzaron a lanzar todos los ataque a distancia que pudieron. Rafi atacaba con imponentes y electrizantes truenos, los pokémon psíquicos lanzaban sus ondas mentales, el príncipe descargaba un ardiente lanzallamas y golduck un potente chorro de agua, Shun lee acumuló energía y arrojó un pulso umbrío y Blue una enorme bola sombra. Cada ataque impactó exitosamente en el blanco, pero no causaron el daño esperado. Cualquier criatura normal hubiera sucumbido ante semejante descarga de poder, pero esta no, seguía en pie muy firme, los ataques le habían afectado muy poco.

-¿Es que nada puede con esa cosa?

-Es al revés -dijo Gray-. Todo lo afecta, pero muy poco, su defensa es monstruosamente alta, le causamos daño, eso es seguro, aunque este es pequeño.

-Pues entonces nos mantendremos atacando -declaró Carmín con fuerza- tal vez sea un daño pequeño, pero se acumula, si seguimos atacando todos juntos entonces en algún momento debe caer. Somos muchos, podemos hacerlo, donde fracasó uno triunfaremos todos.

Todos la miraron con sorpresa, no era habitual en Carmín decir semejantes discursos, pero estuvieron de acuerdo con ella y se lanzaron en una ofensiva desesperada. Cada quién lanzando el ataque más fuerte que era capaz de componer, todos acertaban al blanco sin excepción. El espectro prácticamente carecía de evasión, o su aplastante poder hacía que estuviera tan confiado que no consideraba necesario esquivar ataques. De pronto el aron de Geralt dio un salto y atacó con su garra de acero desgarrando la etérea piel del monstruo, este ataque pareció afectar un poco más que el resto, pero a un costo alto, la garra de aron al entrar en contacto con el cuerpo del espectro se tiñó de negro y comenzó a doler atrozmente.

-¡Aron que pasa! -Preguntó Geralt preocupado, Carmín corrió hacia el pokémon y colocó sus manos sobre él emitiendo un aura dorada.

-Es una quemadura maldita –explicó Carmín – Si nos toca esa cosa terminaremos como las patas de aron.

-¿Puedes hacer algo por él?

-Lo intentaré, a decir verdad el curso anti maldiciones se inicia cuando uno cumple 15, no es mucho lo que puedo hacer ahora pero lo intentaré.

Carmín juntó algo de su poder espiritual en sus manos y con ellas tocó a aron. Las manchas negras que cubrían sus garras remitieron y el dolor cedió, pero aún así aron no se veía del todo bien.

-Hice lo que pude, aunque creo que fue suficiente, parece que tengo talento para esto, de todos modos, mejor evitemos tocarlo, aunque por desgracia los ataque físicos parecen ser los que más le afectan.

-No hay opción, seguiremos atacando a distancia mientras podamos ¡Al ataque chicos!

Así todos los pokémon continuaron atacando desesperadamente y evitando cualquier tipo de contacto físico, por suerte no tuvieron que esforzarse mucho, el espectro también evitaba acercarse a ellos sabiendo lo vulnerable que era a estos ataques. Se mantenía a distancia lanzando devastadores poderes que causaban estragos en los pokémon, la mayor parte de las veces Sam y medicham intentaban recibir el ataque ellos ya que podían curarse a sí mismos.

Pero resistir no era nada fácil, su enemigo tenía aquel rayo oscuro cuyo aplastante poder generaba una gran onda expansiva que dañaba a todos aquellos que no fueran lo suficientemente rápidos como para evitarlo, además contaba con otro ataque el cuál consistía en arrojar numerosas espinas, el daño que estas causaban era mucho menor, pero su poder yacía en la cantidad, además de que era casi imposible evitarlas. Así continuaron en una lucha de resistencia, los chicos apoyaban a sus pokémon como podían, terminaron por gastarse prácticamente todas sus bayas y pociones medicinales, pero su esfuerzo parecía estar dando frutos, el espectro se veía agotado, quizás el daño que generaba cada pokémon era pequeño, pero este se fue acumulando hasta generar impacto, por desgracia para ellos también estaban agotados y no era mucho más lo que podrían aguantar.

El maléfico ser, aunque no era muy listo, se dio cuenta de que difícilmente podría vencerlos si continuaba luchando de esa manera, pero su escasa inteligencia no le permitió generar un plan muy razonable, simplemente se lanzó en un ataque directo con la esperanza de envolver a sus víctimas en su energía maldita. Al azar eligió una presa y su escogida fue Carmín. Voló en picada contra ella sin que nadie pudiera reaccionar a tiempo, parecía que iba a ser atacada cuando alguien se interpuso, Kein apareció de la nada y recibió la maldición en su lugar, su cuerpo no tardó en teñirse de negro y en sentir que un tremendo dolor lo recorría.

-¡KEIN! ¿De dónde saliste? ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!? –Sollozaba Carmín.

-Me alegro... De que estés bien... Tú... No puedes desaparecer...

Kein cayó de rodillas al piso sobrepasado por el dolor, Carmín se agachó y tiñó su mano de un aura dorada y la posó sobre el cuerpo de aquel hombre con la esperanza de revertir la maldición, pero su poca experiencia manejando este tipo de problemas, los nervios y la gravedad de la situación hicieron que su tratamiento no fuera efectivo. Su energía espiritual escapó de su mano sin generar el efecto esperado. Poder no le faltaba, pero si control sobre él.

-No resulta...-Dijo la chica asustada- ¡Kein resiste por favor!

-¡Carmín el espectro va por ti!- Gritó Geralt.

Y tal como decía, aquel ser maldito se lanzó nuevamente contra la muchacha en un ataque directo, pero fue repelido por una lluvia de estrellas brillantes que provenían de un umbreon de ojos rojos. Tras el oscuro pokémon estaba Capa Gris.

-¡Kein deja de hacer el payaso y levántate de una vez!

-No... Es... Tan fácil...-Decía mientras intentaba aguantar el dolor y mover su mano.

-¡Cubran a Kein mientras se recupera! -Gritó Capa Gris.

Ahora contaban con Red para ayudarlos a pelear, pero tampoco su poder hacía una gran diferencia, aquel umbreon era fuerte, pero un pokémon sólo no podía acabar con esa cosa y los demás ya se encontraban muy agotados, aunque el espectro también. Mientras tanto Kein ya había logrado llevarse la mano al pecho, y utilizando su poder espiritual había hecho remitir la maldición y aliviar el dolor, por lo que había comenzado a incorporarse .

-¡Cómo hiciste eso! -Preguntó Carmín sorprendida.

-Tengo entrenamiento en el tema de las maldiciones, no es nada raro para mí -respondió con una sonrisa cansada-. Ahora chicos vayan a ayudar-dijo al tiempo que liberaba a sus cinco pokémon.

Sudowoodo, audino, kecleon, ditto y zorua salieron de sus pokebolas dispuestos a pelear, con excepción de Zora quien en cuanto vio a Gray se transformó en su forma humana (como de costumbre dejando sus orejas y su cola afuera) y corrió a abrazar a Gray.

-Zora no es hora jugar, esto es de vida o muerte ¡Usa pulso noche! –Le gritó Kein fastidiado.

Resultaba sorprendente la rapidez con la que reaccionaba la zorua, en un parpadeo volvió a su forma pokémon y lanzó un aura violeta contra su oponente, como era de esperarse el daño causado no fue mucho, cosa que la frustró un poco. Los pokémon de Kein contaban con mucha energía y se mantuvieron atacando sin descanso mientras el espectro se lanzaba contra ellos para maldecirlos, todos esquivaron su embestida con facilidad excepto Pitquick que era demasiado lenta cuando no estaba sobre una capa de hielo. La rosada criatura cayó y rodó hacia su entrenador exhibiendo un color negro en su piel y quejándose del dolor, Kein una vez más tuvo que utilizar sus poderes para retirar la maldición.

El espectro estaba en su límite, ya no aguantaría más, así que se posó en la tierra, cerró su monstruoso ojo y comenzó a regenerar su energía, en algo que se asemejaba bastante al movimiento descanso. Hubiera sido más sabio de su parte huir hacia algún lugar seguro para realizar esta operación, pero por suerte para los chicos su limitada inteligencia no le permitía pensar en esto.

-¡Se está recuperando! -Gritó Kein- ¡Pero ahora está vulnerable, es el momento de exorcizarlo!

Sacó de entre sus ropas un colgante con un diamante y se arrodilló para iniciar el procedimiento santo, un aura dorada de paz y amor lo cubrió y la extendió hacia aquel demonio, esta luz intentó hacerse paso entre la oscuridad que lo envolvía pero comenzó a debilitarse hasta que simplemente desapareció.

-¡Rayos! ¡No me queda suficiente poder!- Dijo alarmado- ¡Pero si no lo exorcizo ahora, cuando se recupere será nuestro fin!

-¡Yo me encargo! -Dijo Carmín sacando su equipo de exorcismo completo.

Ya hacía tiempo que Gray no veía su equipo completo, el anillo con un rubí, la diadema con un zafiro y el bastón con la esmeralda. La muchacha se colocó los artefactos y realizó la misma operación que Kein había fallado, se arrodilló y comenzó a orar, una luz dorada la envolvió también y luego la dirigió hacia el espectro, la luz también pareció debilitarse al entrar en contacto con la oscuridad, pero Carmín tenía más poder, el poder más grande visto en cinco generaciones. Aplicó energía extra y la luz creció hasta envolver por completo al malévolo ser, entonces este abrió su enorme ojo y su boca lanzando un grito aterrador, intentó elevarse y escapar pero parecía estar enjaulado por la luz dorada, gritó y se revolvió en el lugar incapaz de hacer cualquier cosa, intentó lanzar un ataque pero este fue muy débil y fue fácilmente repelido por Nunu. Poco a poco comenzó a disminuir de tamaño, como un hielo que se desgasta por el calor, hasta que ya no fue más que una nuez antes de estallar y desvanecerse en una pequeña nube de humo.

Todos se quedaron quietos durante un momento, estaban sobrecogidos por la situación que acababan de vivir, una de las más aterradoras de su vida, una batalla que por poco no lograban contar. Humanos y pokémon se acercaron a abrazarse en un movimiento instintivo para sentirse vivos y comprobar que todo estaba bien, que la pesadilla había acabado. Aquel solemne silencio duró algunos minutos, hasta que Kein lo rompió.

-¡Pero en qué rayos estabas pensando Capa Gris! ¡Por tu culpa estos chicos casi mueren!- Se acercó al hechicero y lo agarró de su ropa.

-Pero no murieron y eso es lo que importa, no murieron, derrotaron al espectro y ahora el paso a las montañas Fugaces está abierto, todo terminó bien, así que deja de preocuparte.

-No murieron... ¿Pero y si lo hubieran hecho? ¡Dime! ¡Qué hubieras hecho! ¡Y no me pidas que no me preocupe! ¡Yo me voy a preocupar igual! ¡No quiero víctimas inocentes! ¡Si yo renuncié a todo lo que tenía, mi familia, mi hogar, mis amigos, fue para salvar vidas, no para verlas extinguirse frente a mis ojos!

-Ya te pusiste sentimental.

-¡No te burles! -Zamarreó al hombre encapuchado y Red comenzó a gruñirle a modo de amenaza-. Tal vez a ti no te importen los demás con tal de lograr tus objetivos pero a mí sí, yo tengo principios y no quiero víctimas inocentes.

-A veces, ciertos sacrificios son necesarios, ni tú ni yo hubiéramos logrado nada solos, necesitábamos ayuda para esto, este trabajo no era posible hacerlo solo, ya viste la enorme cantidad de pokémon que fueron necesarios para debilitar a esa cosa, deja de quejarte, todo esto fue planeado.

-¡Pero tu maldito plan casi se sale de control! Por poco Carmín sale lastimada.

-¿Y? ¿Para qué crees que te tengo a ti? Tú igual la hubieras ayudado ¿O no?

En ese momento Kein perdió los estribos y le dio un puñetazo a Capa Gris arrojándolo al suelo, hubiera seguido pero fue detenido por Lyra que apareció de la nada y se interpuso entre los dos. Al ver los ojos suplicantes de la niña Kein desistió de sus actos y le dio la espalda.

-Nosotros siempre estamos peleando -dijo Capa Gris con tranquilidad y un tono algo burlesco-. Y esta niña aparece para detenernos, es toda una pacificadora.

-Claro, a ti te es útil porque evita que te de una paliza. -Había ira en su voz –. Y a ti yo te soy útil porque soy un exorcista pokémon competente, con conocimientos en la eliminación de maldiciones, para eso me tienes, soy tu herramienta, al igual que todos los demás, pero ¿Sabes qué? Ya me cansé de esto, a partir de ahora arréglatelas solo, búscate otra herramienta que trabaje por ti, no estoy dispuesto a ver como utilizas a los demás arriesgando sus vidas, nuestra sociedad se disuelve.

-Oh que pena, echaré de menos las peleas -comenzó a levantarse-. Bueno, de todos modos no lograrás mucho sin mí, los cuatro años que estuviste vagando antes de conocerme no tuviste muchos avances en la lucha contra Noxor, ni siquiera sabías el nombre de tu enemigo, justiciero de pacotilla, pero... No te sientas mal, nadie puede hacer esto solo, ni yo ni nadie, y no está mal pedir ayuda cuando se necesita -se limpió el polvo de la ropa–. Lyra por favor cuida de este cabezotas y no lo dejes solo, vamos Red –Comenzó a alejarse –. Se que en algún momento te arrepentirás de esto, pero quiero que sepas que ya te perdoné y que para mí siempre serás uno de mis mejores amigos.

Las palabras finales de Capa Gris fueron como un puñal al corazón de Kein. Ahora estaba solo, había renunciado a todo por convertirse en un marginado que arriesgaba su vida por salvar a los demás, nunca confiando en nadie y siempre en soledad. Aquel hombre que se alejaba entre la neblina era junto con Lyra, como su familia, uno de los pocos lazos que se había permitido mantener, uno de los pocos consuelos que tenía a la pena que siempre lo embargaba y ahora veía a ese importante pedazo de su vida irse para nunca volver. Por si fuera poco, para empeorar la situación, se dio cuenta de que ahora Lyra lo miraba con enfado, al parecer no le gustó nada que Capa Gris se fuera y lo culpaba de ello, le hizo una mueca fea y se alejó corriendo en dirección opuesta a Capa Gris.

-¡Lyra espera! -El pelinaranja fue tras ella y sus pokémon lo siguieron, así fue como estos también se perdieron entre la niebla.

-Tengo la sensación de que vimos algo que no debíamos ver-dijo Geralt.

-Sí, fue como ver un momento privado de la intimidad de una familia -acotó July.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? -Dijo Carmín con tristeza –Acabamos con el espectro de pueblo Estrella, pero no logramos salvar a nadie, para cuando llegamos todo estaba acabado, no había nadie, todos muertos... Incluso... El maestro Riku... Creo que sólo nos queda... Buscar los...

En eso una bola negra rodeada de un humo violeta se apareció frente a ellos, retrocedieron asustados pensando que era otro mini espectro, pero luego se dieron cuenta de que este tenía dos ojos blancos con pupilas negras y que su boca tenía sólo dos pequeños colmillos, era un gastly común y corriente, aunque tal vez un poco más pequeño de lo normal. El pokémon parecía muy feliz y volaba alrededor de ellos con agilidad y bastante gracia mientras gritaba su nombre a los cuatros vientos.

-¿Qué está diciendo Gray?

-Que nos da las gracias, que está feliz y que quiere mostrarnos algo así que quiere que lo sigamos.

En este punto todos se llevaron una grata sorpresa, el gastly comenzó a guiarlos por el pueblo haciendo paradas en las casa destartaladas e invitándolos a entrar, ahí fue cuando descubrieron que aunque el sueño que gastly le mostró a Gray decía que prácticamente toda la gente del pueblo fue asesinada por el espectro, la realidad era que la mayoría de la gente y de los pokémon logró salvarse, aunque esto fue gracias a gastly. Aquel pokémon fantasma usó hipnosis en todos los que pudo y los sumió en un profundo sueño, el demonio era tan idiota que era incapaz de distinguir entre una persona viva y una dormida. Así fue como aunque hubieron víctimas, no fueron tantas. Pero gastly temiendo que el espectro algún día se diera cuenta de que las personas dormidas respiraban, comenzó a esconderlas.

La cantidad de personas y pokémon a ocultar era enorme, pero el fantasma era muy ingenioso y utilizó toda clase de lugares, algunos de lo más extraños, por lo encontraron gente debajo de la cama, debajo de las mesas tapadas con un mantel, algunos encerrados en armarios, escondidos entre arbustos marchitos, en el suelo tapados con ropa, dentro de un horno, enterrados con la cabeza afuera escondida por una cubeta. Guiados por gastly buscaron en todos los escondites uno por uno, sacándolos de ahí y despertándolos de su sueño, todos sin excepción al abrir los ojos estaban algo confundidos y débiles, pero se recuperarían pronto. Gaslty también escondía a los viajeros que se acercaban al pueblo y que corrían el riesgo de ser atacados por el espectro, por eso, para alegría de Carmín, al abrir un ataúd encontró a cierto hombre de cabellos plateados y ojos azules que se le hizo muy familiar.

-¡Maestro Riku! -La chica corrió y lo abrazó antes de que él mismo pudiera saber qué estaba pasando.

Encontraron también a otros exorcistas pokémon desaparecidos, al parecer estaban todos vivos y en buen estado. Carmín agradeció con lágrimas en los ojos a gastly y este devolvió el agradecimiento con un lengüetazo que la dejó paralizada. Encontrar, despertar y atender a toda la gente del pueblo les llevó todo el día, pero se sintieron felices de haber ayudado a la gente. Cuando ya era el atardecer, gastly los llamó una vez más para mostrarles algo, aunque estaban cansados se dispusieron a seguirlo, esta vez el pokémon los llevó hasta el cementerio.

Gray recordó el sueño que había tenido con la escena del cementerio, árboles marchitos, tumbas sobre una colina y un cielo rojo, aunque este era rojo anaranjado por el atardecer. El lugar olía a tierra húmeda y las flores marchitas hacían notar que ese lugar no había sido visitado en un largo tiempo. De pronto sus ojos se posaron en una fila de tumbas cuyas lápidas carecían de nombre, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda a Gray, ya estaba temiendo encontrar una lápida con su propio nombre escrito pero no fue así, sólo piedras sin nombre. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta, esas tumbas pertenecían a los que murieron por culpa del espectro, Gastly les dio sepultura digna, pero desconocía sus nombres, o si los conocía tampoco sabía escribir.

Continuaron caminando hasta que vieron algo que les erizó los cabellos, parado sobre la tumba final de la fila, había un niño, tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos cafés y llevaba la vestimenta de los aspirantes a entrenador pokémon, pero lo que llamaba más la atención era la apariencia etérea que tenía, el muchacho al verlos puso una sonrisa sincera. Carmín lo identificó como un alma en pena y se acercó para tratar de exorcizarlo, pero Gray la detuvo con un gesto, se acercó él mismo hasta quedar frente a frente con aquel fantasma.

El chico llevaba algo entre las manos y las extendió para mostrárselo a Gray, él al verlo le dio una sonrisa triste y asintió, entonces tomó aquello que le ofrecían. El fantasma una vez entregado su precioso tesoro, hizo una reverencia en agradecimiento para luego transformarse en una esfera plateada de luz y elevarse hacia el cielo. Gray miró al gastly quien estaba muy atento a sus movimientos, entonces extendió la mano hacia él con el tesoro que consistía en una pokebola, activó su mecanismo y un rayo rojo envolvió al pokémon encerrándolo en el esférico artículo.

-No te preocupes Spooky, le prometí que te cuidaría y eso haré.

Y todo quedó en paz.

* * *

 **Curioso, la primera vez que escribí esto no me gustó mucho el resultado, ahora al releerlo la verdad no lo encuentro tan malo, transmite cierta emoción, eso sí igual siento que he hecho combates mejores. Próximamente inicia mi arco favorito, el mas me gusta de todos, el más más.**


	42. En la nieve

El rescate del maestro Riku había sido todo un éxito e incluso más de lo que esperaban, habían salvado a un pueblo completo y a sus pokémon. Aquel grupo de jovencitos había logrado lo que nadie más había podido hacer, derrotar a aquel terrible espectro, y todo esto no hubiera sido posible sin los extraordinarios poderes espirituales de Carmín. Toda la gente les agradeció con lágrimas en los ojos a aquellos pequeños héroes, además, a Carmín los demás exorcistas pokémon rescatados la llenaron de halagos y cumplidos por su trabajo, esto, para bien o para mal, le subió la autoestima y elevó su ego por las nubes y durante algunos días, volvió a ser la misma chiquilla fanfarrona que Gray había conocido al principio, que a todo contestaba con orgullo afirmando su calidad de exorcista pokémon.

Entusiasmada por sus logros, Carmín manifestó su deseo de ir a las montañas Fugaces a averiguar qué era lo que había de importante allá. Riku en sus investigaciones descubrió que la organización enemiga ocultaba algún secreto en ese lugar, pero para llegar a las montañas obligatoriamente había que pasar por pueblo Estrella, fue ahí cuando cayó en las garras de aquel espectro. En un inicio se pensó que aquel maléfico ser era otro de los planes de Noxor para recolectar energía, pero no tardaron en darse cuenta de que cumplía otra función más.

En general, a pesar de todo, los planes de Noxor siempre estaban cubiertos por un velo de misterio. Su modo de actuar solía ser de la forma más discreta posible, manteniendo el bajo perfil, pero en esta ocasión, todo era demasiado notorio, imposible de mantener en secreto. Terminaron por concluir que la razón de ser de aquel espectro no era recolectar energía, sino más bien bloquear el paso a las montañas Fugaces, un papel que había cumplido bastante bien hasta ese momento, pero ahora el camino estaba abierto y correspondía ir y averiguar qué estaba pasando allá.

A pesar del buen desempeño de Carmín, ninguno de los exorcistas mayores estuvo de acuerdo en que ella fuera a las montañas, al menos no sin el permiso del jefe de la aldea, por lo que decidieron que enviarían un pokémon con un mensaje a la aldea preguntando qué hacer. La intrépida muchacha, demasiado confiada e imprudente no quiso esperar a recibir una respuesta de su abuelo, estaba segura de que sería negativa, así que una vez más decidió escaparse, claro que esta vez no era por su deseo de ayudar a la gente, sino más bien por un impulso de orgullo. Gray y los demás no tuvieron más opción que seguirla, ya lo habían hecho una vez, así que ¿Que importaba hacerlo de nuevo?

De esa forma se encontraron una vez más viajando por tierras desconocidas para ellos, sin saber muy bien a qué se enfrentaban, de todos modos ahora estaban algo más tranquilos. A diferencia de lo ocurrido en pueblo Estrella, no tenían ningún antecedente de que algo malo estuviera pasando en las montañas, ni siquiera se les había aparecido Kein para hacerles alguna advertencia, así que supusieron que sería un viaje tranquilo, cosa que hasta el momento era así. En aquella época, siendo principios del invierno, las montañas se encontraban completamente cubiertas de nieve ofreciendo un espectáculo maravilloso.

Para todos era la primera vez que veían nieve, siendo jóvenes como eran no pudieron evitar correr y jugar en aquellos gélidos parajes, hasta el inexpresivo Gray se unió a la diversión, aunque no aguantaron mucho tiempo jugando, hacía demasiado frío y aunque sus ropas eran abrigadas seguían sin ser apropiadas para aquel clima. Así que apresuraron el paso para llegar pronto a alguna posada, según se enteraron, en las montañas había un pueblo llamado Eclipse, parada obligatoria para todos aquellos que quisieran explorar esos nevados paisajes.

La marcha era encabezada por Blue y Demon, el umbreon caminaba al frente para verificar que no hubiera peligro, aunque no era necesario, como siempre los pokémon evitaban acercarse a Gray. En las montañas los pokémon siniestro o fantasma no eran muy abundantes, era más común encontrar pokémon de hielo como swinub, piloswine o delibird, o en el mejor de los casos standler y ninguno de ellos representaba un peligro para los humanos. En cuanto al pikachu, este iba al frente para evitar el contacto con los demás, sobre todo los escándalos de July y Carmín, ese día las chicas parecían muy activas y se afanaban en brindar sus atenciones y afectos a Gray, quien más que halagado se veía realmente molesto y hacía uso de toda su paciencia y fuerza de voluntad para aguantarlas. Más atrás cerrando la marcha, iban Geralt y Shell, aunque ella estaba también interesada en Gray, por ser algo más madura se tomaba las cosas con más calma, de momento estaba tranquila simplemente platicando con su mejor amigo.

-Oye Shell ¿No opinas que Gray ha cambiado mucho en el último tiempo?

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo, ahora es un poco más sociable y abierto, no digamos que es el alma de las fiestas pero por lo menos ahora conversa más, eso sí, sigue necesitando sus momentos de soledad.

-Está bien, todos necesitan estar solos de vez en cuando, algunos más que otros, sobre esto, estaba pensando... Shell, creo que ya es hora de que te declares a Gray, ya está listo.

-¿¡Que!? ¿Pero por qué ahora? ¿Cómo sabes que es el momento?

-¡Es el momento! ¡Estoy seguro! Mira, si antes nunca le demostraste tus sentimientos en serio, era porque ese chico no estaba listo para aceptar el afecto de alguien, estaba demasiado convencido de que nunca sería amado por nadie, cualquier declaración la tomaba como una broma de mal gusto, sobre todo después de esa falsa confesión que le hiciste.

-No me lo recuerdes que me hace sentir pésimo.

-Bueno bueno, al parecer ya lo superó. Se expresa más con el resto e incluso ya desarrolló algo de confianza, se ve más animado, no tan triste como siempre, sonríe más. Definitivamente ya está listo para aceptar los sentimientos de una chica, por supuesto nosotros estamos tratando de que esa chica seas tú, por eso tienes que declararte ahora.

-Pero... No me va a creer.

-Si lo hará ¿Recuerdas cuando Carmín se le declaró ese día que se estaba fugando? ¿Viste la cara que tenía? Definitivamente se tomó en serio su confesión, si tú y July no intervienen en ese momento quien sabe lo que ocurre, así que tienes que dar el primer paso rápido, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-E... Está bien... ¿Cómo lo hago?

-¿Cómo lo haces? No me preguntes, nunca me he declarado a un hombre, ni espero hacerlo.

-Geralt, ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Sí, era broma, pues tú vas, lo tomas de la mano y le dices te amo, no tiene mucha ciencia. Vamos, no creo que te cueste tanto, no sería tu primer novio tampoco, experiencia no te falta

-Es que tú no entiendes, es cierto que no sería mi primer novio si las cosas resultaran, también es cierto que se bastante de cómo piensan los hombres pero –se sonrojó un poco al decir esto-Sería la primera vez que me declaro a alguien, tengo nervios.

-Tu primera vez declarándote... ¿En serio?

-Claro, siempre eran los demás los que daban el primer paso, yo me limitaba a decir que si, por eso tengo miedo ¿Y si meto la pata? ¿Y si mis sentimientos no son correspondidos? ¿Y si hago el ridículo?

-Tranquila, es normal estar inseguro, si supieras como me latía el corazón la vez que te dije que me gustabas. Pero no te preocupes, no harás el ridículo, ten confianza, además creo que le gustas.

-¿En serio?

-No es tan notorio pero creo que tiene algo de interés en ti.

-Ojalá fuera verdad... ¡Geralt! Por favor por favor, pregúntale quién le gusta, si Carmín July o Yo.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo esperas que le pregunte eso? Tampoco tenemos tanta confianza.

-Oh por favor, tu eres hábil, se te ocurrirá algo, proponle una conversación de hombres o qué se yo.

-No me parece un tema muy apropiado para una conversación de hombres pero... -Shell le puso una mirada suplicante –Ya está bien, veré que hago, aunque no sé si resulte, Gray sigue siendo bastante reservado.

-¡Gracias Geralt! ¡Te quiero amigo!

Finalmente llegaron a pueblo Eclipse. Era un lugar bastante bonito, parecía un paisaje digno de una postal, decenas de casitas de madera con sus techos cubiertos por un manto blanco se alzaban en aquel imponente paisaje, todo era blanco perpetuo, sólo destacaban los pinos, bien erguidos, orgullosos como diciendo "aquí estoy".

Consultando con la gente del lugar sobre donde podían hospedarse, llegaron a la posada de mamá absol. Era una casa de madera semejante a todas las demás excepto por su gran tamaño, cuando Gray fue a abrir la puerta para entrar en el edificio, esta se abrió sola dejando salir a dos chicos que chocaron contra él haciendo que todos cayeran al suelo.

-Ah, lo sentimos –dijeron aquellos muchachos incorporándose.

Los dos chicos eran idénticos y no aparentaban más de doce años, ambos tenían el cabello amarillo y los ojos azules, cejas gruesas y rostro redondo. Siguiendo a los chicos, salieron de la posada dos eevee tan iguales entre ellos como sus entrenadores, se hubieran acercado más pero ante la vista de Gray decidieron mantener distancia. Detrás de aquellos pokémon salió una niña que parecía de la misma edad que ellos, era algo gordita, tenía el cabello rojo que le llegaba hasta los hombros y un rostro de expresión fuerte.

-¡Pero bueno, les dije que no salieran corriendo! ¿Ya ven lo que pasa por no hacerme caso?

-Sí sí, lo que digas-dijo uno con fastidio.

-Perdón- dijo el otro con humildad- Discúlpenos también-dijo dirigiéndose hacia Gray- ahora tenemos prisa, vamos Jengibre –Uno de los eevee corrió hacia aquel chico.

-Date prisa Cilandro –El otro eevee corrió hacia el otro muchacho, una vez todos juntos, se fueron rápidamente.

-Por favor discúlpenlos- les dijo la chica pelirroja –Esos enanos llegaron hace un par de semanas con sus eevee a entrenar a las montañas para evolucionar a sus pokémon a Glaceon. Son unos revoltosos, trato de mantenerlos en su lugar pero a veces se me escapan de las manos –Daba risa escuchar a aquella niña no mayor que ellos hablar de aquella forma, como si fuera toda una adulta –Ahora que los veo, no son de aquí... ¿Vienen a hospedarse?

-Emm... Sí claro.

-Ah ¡Genial! Pero que descortés de mi parte, si aún no me presento. Soy Cristell, la hija del dueño de la posada, bienvenidos, pasen pasen.

Los chicos entraron, siguiendo a aquella niña que aparentaba tanta madurez. Los llevó al recibidor donde se encontraba su padre, un hombre algo mayor, delgado, cabellos cortos, nariz aguileña, rostro anguloso y un respetable bigote, se registraron y rentaron dos habitaciones, una para los chicos y otra para las chicas.

-Tienen suerte muchachos –dijo el dueño que respondía al nombre de Clark- Son las dos últimas habitaciones que nos quedan, como que este año venir a las montañas se puso muy de moda.

-¿En serio? –Preguntó interesada Carmín- ¿Es que hay acaso algo interesante acá en las montañas?

-No sé, díganmelo ustedes, por algo vienen aquí ¿O es sólo para turistear? Porque si es así, tal vez les convenía más venir en primavera, cuando toda esta nieve no está y el lugar es un vergel. Es mucho más bonito, está todo lleno de flores y los hoppip, skiploom y jumpluff llegan con los vientos migratorios, todo lleno de vida y colores.

-La nieve también es bonita.

-Sí, es bonita, pero los meses de invierno son fríos y muy duros, de verdad no sé como esa loca de los anteojos puede salir a las ruinas con el frío que hace.

-¿Ruinas? ¿Hay ruinas aquí?

-Sí, unas ruinas muy antiguas que están en medio de una isla dentro de un lago, en esta época el lago está congelado así que no se nota mucho su presencia. Esas ruinas han estado aquí desde que tengo memoria, incluso desde antes de mis abuelos. La verdad a nadie nunca le importó ese lugar y no sé porqué se puso tan de moda en el último tiempo, seguro que fue culpa de ese psicópata del hipno, luego de su visita hace cinco años todo el mundo comenzó a venir aquí.

-¿Psicópata del hipno?

-Sí, se llamaba Poxor o que se yo, luego de él llegaron extraños tipos encapuchados y entonces comenzaron a ocurrir sucesos raros, como que hay peleas en la nieve pero nadie ve a los combatientes, se escuchan extraños aullidos y a veces hay auroras boreales, es cierto que aquí hay nieve ¡Pero esto no es el polo! ¡Las auroras boreales no deberían ocurrir aquí! Al final que lo más normal que ha llegado es esa arqueóloga que vino con su equipo a estudiar las ruinas, pero referirse a ella como normal es... Algo un poco difícil...

-¿Qué tiene de rara ella?

-Pues... ¡Que está loca!

-Cuando la conozcan entenderán a qué se refiere mi papá.

-Pero al menos parece inofensiva, los otros tipos que vienen de vez en cuando a visitar las ruinas tienen cara de asesinos a sueldo, aunque en el último tiempo no se han venido a hospedar acá, pero los hemos visto, creemos que se armaron una base secreta en algún lugar en las montañas.

-Y también creemos que están tratando de asesinar a la arqueóloga.

-¿¡Asesinarla!? -Dijeron los chicos a coro.

-Sí bueno, siempre pasan cosas raras donde está ella, ya le han llegado cinco cartas de amenaza de muerte- dijo la niña preocupada- le dicen que si no deja de investigar las ruinas acabarán con ella, pero la doctora Susu no parece darse cuenta del peligro en el que se encuentra.

-Los locos no son consientes del peligro -dijo Clark.

-Esto es interesante-dijo Shell-. Alguien no quiere que esas ruinas sean investigadas, eso significa que algo ocultan.

-Que van a ocultar -exclamó el hombre bigotudo- son sólo un montón de rocas y hielo, lo único que hay ahí son dibujos en sus paredes, nada más. En fin cambiemos el tema que me aburro un poco.

-Don Clark, nosotros... ¿Podríamos visitar aquellas ruinas?

-Les picó el bichito de la curiosidad ¿Eh? Claro, no veo problemas, al menos a los visitantes esporádicos nadie trata de asesinarlos, será para mantener el bajo perfil creo yo, je je, mi hija Cristell puede guiarlos hasta allá.

-¿Ella? -Dijo Geralt con algo de desconfianza por quedar a cargo de una niña menor que él.

-¿Y tú porqué me ves con esa cara? ¿Eh? ¿Convención de puntos?-Geralt estalló en carcajadas ante ese comentario sobre sus pecas- pareceré muy joven pero les aseguro que soy más capaz que muchos adultos, ante ustedes está la mejor guía de estas montañas, nos veremos mañana y ya verán si soy demasiado pequeña o no para esto -Dicho esto se alejó con aire solemne.

-Discúlpenla por su trato algo rudo, desde que murió su madre adquirió la actitud de niña fuerte.

-No se preocupe, la entendemos.

De pronto Gray sintió que algo le lamía la mano, al principio pensó que se trataba de Blue, pero se sorprendió mucho cuando al mirar encontró a una absol que lo miraba con curiosidad.

-Vaya, mamá absol parece muy interesada en ti, eso sí que es raro.

-Los pokémon siniestros sienten simpatía por Gray, no es nada raro ¿Se llama mamá absol?

-Si, de ahí viene el nombre de la posada.

-Que nombre más raro

-Se lo puso mi hija, es una historia interesante. Hace tiempo cuando murió su madre, Cristell comenzó a soñar con ella, que la llamaba desde las montañas y un día decidió ir a buscarla sola. Si supieran como me preocupé, con un grupo búsqueda salimos tras ella, ese fue el peor día de mi vida. Para empeorarlo todo, comenzó una tormenta de nieve, era peligroso buscarla con ese clima pero yo no podía dejarla sola, moriría de frío, así que no me rendí hasta que la encontré. Pero cuando la vi, se me heló el corazón, frente a ella había una Frostlast, ese pokémon es la única cosa a la que hay que temer aquí en las montañas, son peligrosas y no les gustan los humanos. La Frostlast ya estaba extendiendo sus brazos hacia mi niña para congelarla cuando de la nada apareció absol, atacó a esa pokémon y la alejó protegiendo a Cristell, entonces ella al ver a aquella absol la abrazó y dijo "mamá sabía que vendrías por mí". La verdad nunca he entendido bien su relación, la absol nos siguió a casa y nunca más se fue, cuida a mi hija como si fuera su cachorro y todos la llaman "mamá absol"

-Es una historia extraña, pero me gusta -dijo July.

Durante aquel día se dedicaron a conocer el pueblo y a comprar cosas que les hacían falta, sobre todo ropa apropiada para la nieve. También se dieron el tiempo de jugar, la típica guerra de bolas de nieve y hacer muñecos. Liberaron a sus pokémon para que se unieran a la diversión, y ahí descubrieron que a Adelle no le gustaba el frío, en cuanto la espeon posó sus pies en el congelado suelo se devolvió a su pokebola y no quiso salir más.

Ya caída la tarde regresaron a la posada donde comieron un poco y luego fueron a sus respectivos cuartos a dormir, el frío cansaba mucho y todos necesitaban dormir. Fue entonces, que Geralt decidió cumplir el encargo de Shell e intentar averiguar en quién estaba interesado Gray, se encontraban los dos solos, parecía el momento perfecto, el problema es que no sabía muy bien cómo empezar.

-¿GRAY QUIEN TE GUSTA? –Definitivamente delicadeza era lo que menos tenía Geralt.

-A...A... ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? -Contestó Gray nervioso.

-A que soy un metiche y quiero saberlo.

-Tanta sinceridad me abruma.

-Bueno y dime, quien te gusta.

-Nadie y aunque me gustara alguien nadie se fijaría en mi.

-No me vengas con esos cuentos que eso ni tú te lo crees, las muchachas están locas por ti, ya quisiera tener yo tu suerte.

-Yo no tengo suerte, y sí, tal vez ellas son un poco más amables conmigo pero sólo son amigas.

-Claro... Amigas... Amigas para una noche de locura y pasión.

-¡Geralt! -Gritó Gray colorado.

-Es broma, son chicas tranquilas, no es algo que puedas esperar de ellas, bueno, tal vez sí de July pero...

-July también es tranquila y prudente, aunque parezca lo contrario.

-¿En serio?

-Esto no se lo he dicho a nadie, tú tampoco lo repitas. July es una chica bastante solitaria, es la mayor de 8 hermanos y por desgracia la menos destacada de todos ellos, como que todos sus hermanos son buenos en algo, ya sea pintura, deportes, matemáticas, entrenamiento de pokémon, lo que sea, y ella sólo es buena cocinando, pero nadie la alaba por eso, es solo el talento natural que debería tener una mujer, según su familia. Siendo la mayor, tuvo que ayudar a criar a sus hermanitos, se volvió muy doméstica y un ser olvidado dentro de la casa, sus padres demasiado ocupados con los hermanos menores a ella poca y nada de atención le prestaban, así nació su carencia de afecto, afecto que pensó que algún día podría obtener en una pareja, pero para mala suerte de ella, tampoco era popular con los hombres.

Pobre July, solo quiere que alguien se preocupe por ella, que le pregunten como está, que la consuelen si está triste y que alguna vez le hagan un regalo, no es mucho pedir ¿O sí? Kein fue la primera persona en ser atento con ella, eso sumado a la gratitud que le tenía hizo que se enamorara de él. Pero ahora pasado el tiempo, ella misma me dijo que en realidad él nunca coqueteó con ella, sólo la trató como a una amiga, nunca le dio falsas esperanzas, ella simplemente se emocionó demasiado por algo de afecto.

Todo esto me lo dijo el otro día en un intento desesperado por llamar mi atención, en serio me dio pena, se veía tan triste, traté de consolarla y explicarle que simplemente no puedo amarla de la manera que ella quiere, no me nace. Le tengo afecto pero solo como amiga, aún así dijo que no se daría por vencida, que nosotros debíamos estar juntos porque ambos éramos almas solitarias que habían sufrido mucho, que juntos podríamos sanar nuestras heridas. Ella está convencida de que yo soy el indicado para ella, porque yo le mostré otra forma de ver el mundo, que aún alguien solitario puede hacer amigos de verdad, y que ella puede tener un destino más interesante que quedarse en casa criando niños. Busca a alguien que la quiera, y sobre todo que la respete y sigue convencida de que esa persona soy yo.

-Que triste-dijo Geralt con sinceridad- ¿De verdad no sientes nada por ella? ¿Tampoco puede llegar a gustarte?

-Tal vez podría si mi corazón no estuviera ocupado-luego de decir esto se llevó las manos a la boca arrepentido.

-¡AJÁ! ¡ASÍ QUE SÍ TE GUSTA ALGUIEN! ¡CONFIESA QUIEN!

-Olvida lo que dije... No es nada... ¡Nada!

-Ya hablaste, cuenta cuenta.

-Nadie.

-¿Por qué tanto misterio? No puedes ocultarlo, ¡Tus nervios te delatan!

-¡Me gustan Shell y Carmín! ¡Ya! –Tras gritar esto see tapó la cabeza con una almohada.

-Oh -fue todo lo que pudo contestar Geralt.

-Me siento el peor hombre del mundo por eso.

-Eh... No es nada tan grave, que te gusten dos personas es de lo más común, si hasta a las mujeres les pasa, yo mismo tuve ese problema, me gustaban dos chicas y no hallaba por quien decidirme.

-¿En serio? -El peligris sacó la cabeza de debajo de la almohada y lo miró interesado- ¿Y qué hiciste?

-Me quedé con la más bonita, seguí el consejo que me dieron.

-¿Si? Pero... Ahora no tienes novia... ¿Al final terminaste con ella?

-Pues sí, las cosas con Shell al final no resultaron, no logramos ser más que amigos, quedarse con la chica bonita está bien si sólo quieres pasar el rato con ella, pero para una relación seria es mejor pensárselo dos veces. Luego de terminar con Shell traté de conquistar a la otra chica que me gustaba. Curiosamente me resultó, al final que ella era quien de verdad amaba.

-Pero tampoco te quedaste con ella.

-Pues no, mucho me gustaba, pero era una celópata. Sigue mi consejo Gray, aléjate de las celópatas, son terribles, te espían, te interrogan, arman escándalos, son peores que Blue cuando cree que estás en peligro.

-Eso es aterrador.

-Y sobre que te gustan dos chicas, seguramente las quieres mucho a las dos, pero una de ellas es la que de verdad amas, sólo tienes que descubrir cuál es.

-¿Y cómo hago eso?

-No sé, no tengo idea, pero en algún momento te darás cuenta.

"Sólo espero que sea Shell" se dijo para sus adentros.

* * *

 **Por fiiiin! El arco de la nieve, mi arco favorito! Aquí ocurre cierto suceso increíble que marca un punto decisivo en la historia y donde se soluciona cierta situación que normalmente divide al público. Pero ya se enterarán. PD: La doctora Susu no tiene nada que ver conmigo, solo me pareció gracioso ponerle ese nombre.**


	43. Camino a las ruinas

El sol salió iluminando con sus rayos la nieve que se pintaba de dorado ante su luz, dejando manchones azules en aquellos lugares donde los objetos proyectaban su sombra, ni una nube opacaba aquel diáfano cielo. Era un día inusualmente claro para ser invierno, aunque eso no impedía que el frío se hiciera notar, pero los habitantes de las casas, bien resguardados dentro, no parecían tener problemas con eso, por supuesto Gray tampoco, él estaba muy feliz descansando en su cama, pero hubo algo que lo despertó más temprano de lo que hubiera deseado.

Sintió una cosa peluda y suave revolviéndose en su cama, al principio pensó que sería Blue, pero al verlo durmiendo fuera de la cama se asustó y retiró de golpe sus cubiertas, lo que encontró debajo lo sorprendió bastante, acurrucada junto a él se encontraba Adelle, esta, en cuanto sintió que le quitaban las cobijas de encima se apresuró a cogerlas de nuevo y envolverse con ellas.

-Espeooooon (Friooooo _).

-Ya ya, está bien, te dejo las cobijas -Gray la levantó sin destapar a la friolenta pokémon.

Consideró que lo mejor era llevarla con su entrenadora, así que la recogió envuelta en una frazada y la cargó hasta la habitación de las chicas, llamó primero antes de entrar y le dijeron que podía pasar.

-Gray, que temprano te levantaste ¿Tuviste pesadillas? -Preguntó Shell.

-No, me encontré con una visitante inesperada -dijo al tiempo que le entregaba a Adelle a Carmín.

-Adelle ¿Qué hacías donde Gray? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes frío? Oh pobre, no sabía que el frío te sentaba tan mal, debo recordar nunca más traerte a la nieve.

Depositaron a la pokémon en la cama y la taparon bien, Blue que había seguido a su entrenador al cuarto de las chicas se acercó a la espeon, aunque de forma cautelosa, tras numeroso golpes de cola de hierro algo había aprendido. Adelle al verlo, lo cogió por la oreja y lo obligó a acostarse con ella para que la abrigara, de más está decir que el umbreon estaba encantado, era su primer acercamiento con la pokémon que le gustaba. Aunque no duró mucho, pues Carmín recogió a su espeon en su pokebola donde estaría abrigada.

Poco tiempo después comenzaron a alistarse para ir a las ruinas, luego de vestirse apropiadamente y de desayunar comenzaron a preparar el equipaje necesario, el cual no era mucho por ser un viaje corto. Tal como había dicho Cristell, ella sería su guía durante aquel pequeño paseo y demostraba desde el principio su talento para ello, sabía todo, desde el tipo de equipaje necesario, hasta la forma de empacarlo, también les dio una charla breve sobre supervivencia en la nieve, qué hacer en caso de emergencia y sobre todo hizo hincapié en qué hacer si se topaban con una froslass. Esta pokémon, según dijo ella, junto a las tormentas y las avalanchas, eran el peor peligro que acechaba en las montañas, sobre todo una froslass en particular, la más vieja de todas, la llamada reina de la montaña. Según se decía entre los lugareños, tiempo atrás un cazador furtivo tratando de capturar un snorunt lo dejó gravemente herido, hasta el punto de casi matarlo, Froslass enfurecida congeló a aquel hombre y lo abandonó en las montañas, desde ese día la pokémon tiene por malvados a todos los humanos y cada vez que se encuentra con uno intenta congelarlo.

Pronto estuvieron listos para partir, todos abrigados y con sus mochilas en las espaldas, sólo había un contratiempo, Geralt y July por alguna razón aún no salían de la posada y estaban retrasando la partida. La idea era ir y regresar a las ruinas en el mismo día, por lo que no se podían dar el lujo de esperarlos tanto, por eso Gray fue a buscarlos. Entró y decidió empezar buscando en el cuarto de las chicas, tocó primero para ver si le contestaban algo, pero no hubo respuesta, al revisar comprobó que en realidad no había nadie, luego fue a revisar el cuarto que compartía con Geralt, esta vez no se molestó en tocar y simplemente abrió.

Al mirar dentro de la habitación, lo primero que vio fue a Geralt y a July besándose apasionadamente. Luego de recuperarse de la impresión no tardó en cerrar la puerta y dejarlos solos. No se atrevió a interrumpirlos, no estaba seguro de si era correcto hacerlo, se sonrojó un poco y salió pensando en qué iba a decir a los demás. Una vez afuera, fue Carmín la que preguntó por los ausentes.

-¿Gray no que ibas a buscar a Geralt y a July? ¿Dónde están?

-Están ocupados.

-¿Ocupados? Pero si ya habíamos quedado en que íbamos a ir a las ruinas hoy ¿Qué están haciendo?

-Están ocupados.

-Pero...

-¡Están Ocupados!

Shell era un tanto más despierta que Carmín en ese sentido y no demoró mucho en imaginar en qué estaban "ocupados"

-¿Geralt Y July están "ocupados"? Eso tengo que verlo -Gray la agarró para que no fuera a fisgonear- suéltameeee, como su mejor amiga oficial tengo el deber de enterarme de esto.

-Déjalos en paz, ya podrás interrogarlos cuando volvamos.

-De acuerdo -dijo con algo de fastidio cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Y al final alguien me va a decir en qué están Geralt y July? –preguntó una vez más Carmín.

-¡Están ocupados! -Contestaron al mismo tiempo Gray y Shell.

-¡AAAAAAHH! ¡Pesados! Me caen mal.

Todo el camino a las ruinas estaba cubierto por un manto de nieve eterna, pura y blanca, fría e incorrupta, la cual se doblegaba a cada paso que daban, quedando sus huellas como testigo de aquella travesía hacia la verdad. Tras aquel desierto nevado se ocultaban muchas criaturas, pudieron ver a unos standler brincar y ocultarse tras un pequeño bosque de pinos, también a un delibird volando con su saco al hombro y un grupo de cinco snorunt que corrían en formación de flecha con una velocidad impensada para sus pequeños pies. Sin duda todos estos pequeños encuentros con pokémon hicieron de su viaje menos monótono, pero la mayor concentración de pokémon la vieron al llegar al lago.

Tal como les habían dicho, el gran lago se encontraba totalmente congelado, pero a los pokémon no parecía importarles esto, numerosos seel y dewgong estaban recostados sobre el hielo tomando los escuálidos rayos de sol que lograban alcanzarlos, también pudieron ver a algunos piplup patinando y jugando sobre la capa de hielo.

-Qué bonitos -dijo Gray con un suspiro al ver a esos pequeños pingüinos azules.

-Sí, son muy bonitos –le contestó Cristell –¿Te gustan? Podrías capturar uno.

-No puedo, con Spooky ya tengo un equipo pokémon completo, no puedo cuidar a tantos si me la paso viajando, además, piplup no estaría muy a gusto conmigo.

-Bueno, como quieras. Síganme por aquí.

La superficie del lago era completamente plana, por eso destacaba tanto la enorme mole de hielo que había en el centro, esas eran las ruinas, pero ruinas eran lo que menos parecían. Lo que los muchachos tenían al frente era un verdadero palacio cubierto de hielo, tenía tres torres terminadas en puntas, cientos de ventanas para permitir el ingreso de la luz natural, y una entrada enorme, resaltada por un gran arco que la rodeaba, el diseño era sencillo, pero majestuoso. Pasando por el medio del lago, había una especie de camino que daba directo a la entrada principal, estaba delimitado por una hilera de rocas dentadas, aunque podrían haber caminado por cualquier sitio sobre el lago congelado, decidieron seguir el camino, menos Blue quien se puso a juguetear brincando sobre las rocas dentadas siguiendo una trayectoria en zigzag.

-En verano todo esto es agua –comentó su joven guía – con excepción de este camino que se vuelve la única forma de acceder al palacio, y la capa de hielo que se ve, tampoco está presente en esa estación. No sabemos por qué los pokémon lanzan sus ataques de hielo contra esta construcción y la dejan así, pero según los arqueólogos, de alguna forma eso ha evitado que el castillo se deteriore, pareciera que los pokémon quieren que este lugar se preserve.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada del palacio se encontraron con un hombre joven, algo narigón, que casualmente estaba allí admirando el paisaje, este los saludó cordialmente al verlos llegar.

-Elliot ¿Cómo estás? -Saludó la pequeña guía peliroja –adivina qué, estos chicos vinieron porque querían conocer las ruinas ¿Les puedes dar un tour rápido?

-¿Un tour? No creo que sea problema, deja consultar con la doctora tornillos sueltos y en seguida vuelvo.

-Claro –Elliot comenzó a alejarse en busca de su jefa.

-¿Doctora tornillos sueltos? -Consultó Gray.

-Así le dicen en secreto, jiji, la verdad es que no está muy cuerda la señorita esa, o como dicen sus ayudantes, es una genio, y los genios no tienen los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra.

Pronto llegó Elliot acompañado de una mujer, ella era joven, parecía tener unos veintitantos, era de estatura media, tenía el cabello café rojizo y lo usaba corto, bastante despeinado, debajo de sus lentes de medialuna se podían ver unos ojos dormilones bastante gentiles, en general era bonita, pero iba tan desarreglada que esto no se notaba mucho.

-¡Hola gente! –Dijo levantando los brazos en un saludo algo extraño -¿A ninguno de ustedes los conozco cierto?

-A mí sí -se apresuró a decir Cristell.

-Ah ¿En serio? Pero no me acuerdo, así que haré como que no te conozco. Buenas noches a todos, soy la Dra. Susu, encantada.

-Esta ya es la cuarta vez que nos presentamos -se quejó Cristell –Y es de día, corresponde decir buenos días.

-¿Ya amaneció? ¿Tan rápido? Como vuela el tiempo, que bonito día, está despejado -dijo mirando al cielo– oigan, hay algo en el cielo que se acerca muy deprisa.

En efecto, había algo que volaba directo hacia ellos, específicamente hacia Susu, era un Dostox. Todos (menos la doctora) miraron sorprendidos y algo alarmados al pokémon polilla quien mostraba una actitud bastante agresiva, de pronto este comenzó a atacar con una lluvia de picotazos venenosos, pero antes de que estos pudieran causar daño a alguien, fueron interceptados por un ataque pin misil, el cual provenía de un enorme ferrothorn que salió del interior del palacio de hielo.

-¿Ferrorro? –dijo Susu despreocupadamente -¿Ese Dostox es amigo tuyo? Parece que tiene ganas de jugar.

Ferrorro no contestó, se limitó a atacar con treparrocas, un ataque más que espectacular. Utilizando sus tentáculos, trepó rápidamente por las paredes del castillo y luego saltó cayendo sobre la polilla quien quedó automáticamente debilitada, pero ferrothorn no se detuvo allí, tomó a la criatura con uno de sus tentáculos y observó la superficie del lago, pronto encontró lo que buscaba, unos sospechosos hombres vestidos de negro, ya conocía a aquellos individuos, más de una vez habían intentado asesinar a su entrenadora, pero él siempre estaba allí para frustrar sus planes. Lanzó al Dostox que tenía contra ellos y luego los atacó a distancia con un rayo solar. Se podía ver que los había lastimado, aunque no de gravedad, pero aún así emprendieron la marcha, para terminar el pokémon planta acero comenzó a "zapatear" con sus tentáculos a modo de advertencia para que no volvieran.

-Adioooos, vuelvan pronto a jugar, los estaremos esperando -les gritó la doctora alegremente sin tener la más mínima idea del peligro en el que estuvieron –Bueno fue un gusto conocerlos-se dirigió hacia los chicos -nos veremos después.

-¡Espere! –gritó Carmín –Vinimos a hacer un tour por las ruinas.

-Eso... ¡Ah claro, me había olvidado! Pues vamoooos.

La Dra. Susu dio media vuelta y se internó en el gélido castillo, los chicos se miraron no muy convencidos y se dispusieron a seguirla, Cristell junto a Demon prefirieron quedarse afuera esperando.

El castillo por fuera se veía grande, imponente y con un diseño relativamente intrincado, pero por dentro era en realidad bastante simple, un corredor recto con algunas habitaciones grandes a los lados por donde se colaba la luz a través de las cientos de ventanas que tenía. No parecía estar hecho para habitarse, era más como un templo que cualquier otra cosa. Cada pared del lugar estaba cubierta por dibujos, cientos de dibujos donde aparecían humanos y pokémon en distintas situaciones, parecía que contaban una historia, la más extraordinaria de todas, la historia del mundo.

-Qué bonito –decía Carmín –Ojalá yo dibujara así de bien.

-No son sólo dibujos –replicó Shell –Son tallados en la piedra, debieron hacerlos artistas muy talentosos, mira qué detalles, es un trabajo muy fino ¿De qué se trata todo esto?

-Según nuestras investigaciones, estos grabados datan de la misma época en la que fue construido este palacio –explicó la doctora Susu –Por lo que asumimos que la construcción de esta estructura fue destinada a contener estas magníficas ilustraciones.

-¿Pero quién construyó este palacio?

-Eso aún lo estamos investigando, los autores de esta obra no dejaron casi ninguna pista de su identidad, ni siquiera hay rastros de que hubiera un asentamiento humano importante en la época de la construcción. No parece ser el trabajo de alguna de las civilizaciones conocidas, es como un trabajo anónimo, pero es muy extraño, esto no puede haber sido hecho por una persona, seguro se necesitaron cientos de artistas y constructores para realizar una obra tan grande como esta y que ninguno hubiera querido dejar un rastro de su existencia...

-¿Y no tienen ninguna pista de quien pudo hacer esto?

-Pistas casi ninguna, pero hay algunas teorías basadas en el contenido de los dibujos, observen esto.

Los chicos miraron un gran mural en el que se mostraba algo así como un huevo en el centro y saliendo de él como una nube de humo había un pokémon, a su alrededor no había nada, como si fuera la única existencia del universo.

-Este, se puede decir que es el primer mural de la serie, hace referencia a la creación del universo. Como se ve en la imagen, al inicio no había nada, sólo un único huevo en el centro de todo, se dice que cuando este huevo abrió, salió de su interior un pokémon, este sería Arceus, el pokémon Dios creador de todo cuanto existe. Ahora, lo que se ve aquí, se condice perfectamente con las leyendas heredadas de otras civilizaciones, cuentan la misma historia al pie de la letra, ahora síganme.

La arqueóloga los guió por las distintas habitaciones del palacio mostrando y explicando los grabados que decoraban sus paredes, contemplaron la creación de mew, según se dice, el pokémon más poderoso de todos, también pudieron ver una imagen espectacular que graficaba con un realismo inimaginable la colosal batalla entre groudon y kyogre y la posterior intervención de rayquazar que puso fin al conflicto. Estas y muchas otras leyendas estaban plasmadas en la dura piedra, en poco tiempo pudieron oír de labios de la Dra. Susu un resumen completo de la historia del mundo, era curioso que esta mujer cuando hablaba del tema que le apasionaba parecía mucho más lúcida, como si fuera otra, hasta sus ojos de sueño parecían animarse. No cabía duda del porqué sus asistentes decían que era una genio en temas de estudio, pero que no tenía los pies bien puestos en la tierra.

-Como ven, este lugar parece ser una recopilación de las muchas leyendas que pueblan este mundo, esto es lo que nos llevó a la hipótesis de que el palacio fue construido por un equipo multicultural, se reunieron personas de distintas tribus para crear un monumento que resumiera toda la historia del mundo, como es de suponerse, esto cuenta sólo con dibujos para prevenir malos entendidos causados por las diferencias de idioma. Este es sin duda, el mayor esfuerzo jamás realizado por preservar la historia, fueron muy listos en ese sentido, los papeles se queman y la tradición oral sufre cambios con el tiempo, pero la piedra es eterna, lo que quede grabado se conservará para las generaciones futuras.

-Increíble –dijeron los tres muchachos al mismo tiempo.

-Pero hay algo aún más interesante todavía, descubrimos que este palacio tenía una habitación secreta.

-¿Una habitación secreta?

-Sí, aunque era curioso, la habitación fue construida en el mismo tiempo que todo el palacio, pero esta estaba cubierta por una gran roca tallada. La descubrimos porque el grabado en la roca parecía ser mucho más reciente, eso nos hizo sospechar que había algo extraño en todo eso, así que movimos esa gran piedra y encontramos la habitación, parecía que alguien había tratado de ocultarla, en fin ¿Quieren verla?

Los chicos asintieron y siguieron a la arqueóloga a través de un largo pasillo que se encontraba en una pequeña entrada al fondo de la estancia principal, era un túnel muy bajo, Gray tuvo que sacarse su sombrero para poder entrar, sus cabellos disparatados rosaban el techo mientras caminaban. Como era de esperarse el camino era muy oscuro, pero Blue hizo el favor de iluminarlo. A pesar de que ese pasillo no tenía nada extraño, ni siquiera grabados, resultaba bastante tétrico, sería por su sencillez y su longitud o principalmente por su estrechez que ponía nervioso a quien lo recorriera, generando una desagradable ansiedad por terminar rápido de pasar por ahí.

Finalmente luego de unos interminables minutos llegaron al final. Era otra habitación bastante más pequeña y humilde que las anteriores que habían visto, también contenía dibujos, pero estos resultaban un tanto desconcertantes. Se podía ver al fondo a Arceus saliendo nuevamente de su huevo, pero este parecía nada más un detalle, porque la mayor parte del muro la ocupaba otro pokémon. Esta criatura tenía una cierta semejanza con el legendario pokémon creador, pero tenía algunos cuernos de más y sus patas eran delgadas terminando en unas garras que parecían demasiado grandes para aquel ser, además tenía una cola que terminaba en una especie de mazo puntiagudo, se veía poderoso. Luego de superar la impresión de ver el dibujo de ese extraño pokémon, se fijaron que en el resto de las paredes habían muchas figuras humanas pequeñitas, todas iban encapuchadas, con un atuendo muy semejante al que usaba Capa Gris.

-¿Qué es esto? –Preguntó Carmín perpleja.

-Este es el cuarto más misterioso de las ruinas –contestó Susu –La mayoría de las historias relatadas en el resto de los muros de este lugar, son historias conocidas o que forman parte del folclor de otras culturas. Cada leyenda grabada en estos muros tenía un respaldo en otra parte, pero lo que cuentan las paredes de esta habitación es una historia única, jamás escuchada en ninguna otra civilización, un relato exclusivo de este lugar y que nadie jamás oyó hasta que nuestro equipo vino aquí a investigar.

-¿Y qué dice? –Preguntó Shell ansiosa.

-Pues, hasta donde entendemos, es una historia que se desprende del relato de Arceus, se dice que Arceus nació de un huevo que se encontraba en el centro del universo ¿Cierto? Pues resulta que este huevo tenía cáscara, y de esta cáscara emergió un segundo pokémon. Así como Arceus representaba a la creación, este ser no era nada más que destrucción, arrasaba con todo lo que hubiera a su paso (menos mal que en ese tiempo no habían muchas cosas), absorbía la energía de todo, era un ser perverso nacido para corromper y llevar al mundo a su destrucción, es un pokémon al cual nadie ha visto, ni siquiera estamos seguros de su existencia, es el pokémon perdido, por eso decidimos llamarlo Missingno. El grabado cuenta que Arceus luchó ferozmente contra Missingno y lo derrotó, pero este sabio pokémon temió por su regreso, por ello creó a mew, el pokémon más poderoso de todos, para que en caso de que retornara y él no estuviera, hubiera alguien capaz de vencerlo, también se dice que esta leyenda explica por qué los huevos de pokémon no dejan cáscara.

-¿Esa historia es verdad? Yo jamás oí hablar de missingno ¿Y al final que ese pokémon jamás regresó?

-El grabado dice que sí logró volver, en una era antigua aún antes de que hubiera humanos, tal como fue estipulado pudo ser derrotado por mew, pero igual que la vez anterior, fue vencido pero no destruido, por lo que continuó volviendo cada cierto tiempo. El problema se complicó cuando el mundo estuvo repleto de pokémon, missingno descubrió que podía fortalecerse si absorbía la energía de otros seres, por supuesto en un mundo repleto de estos, alimento no faltaba, a pesar de todo mew logró vencer una vez más, pero esta vez requirió de la ayuda otros pokémon ¿Ven este dibujo de aquí? En esta batalla mew luchó junto a las tres aves legendarias, aticuno, zapdos y moltres, además de la participación de un cuarto pokémon llamado melloetta, aunque curiosamente el grabado no la muestra luchando, está simplemente cantando, tal vez su canción resultó indispensable para animar a los combatientes, quien sabe.

Pero aún queda más de esta historia, se supone que missingno también resucitó en la era humana, y en aquella época su poder fue más devastador que nunca. Así como mew en su batalla anterior se alió a otros pokémon para luchar, missingno decidió hacer lo mismo y consiguió aliados humanos, que serían estas figuritas encapuchadas que se ven aquí rindiéndole tributo, pero esta relación entre los humanos y missingno fue un tanto tormentosa para ambos, el pokémon maldito ejercía control sobre ellos, pero los encapuchados también aprendieron a controlarlo, al menos eso parece en esta parte de aquí, donde se ve como que lo estuvieran haciendo dormir con ese extraño bastón que tienen allí.

La historia cuenta que missingno también les otorgó bastante conocimiento a los humanos, la habilidad de manipular, pero no todos compartían este poder, puede haber sido esto lo que llevó a una parte los hombres a revelarse contra este pokémon, se fueron y buscaron a otras personas para luchar en su contra. Y aquí hay un vacío en la historia, alguien rompió esta parte del mural –tal como decía, en medio de todos los dibujos había un gran agujero en la piedra –Es una lástima, deduciendo por lo que hay alrededor, en esa parte se decía como controlar y derrotar a missingno, la destrucción de la roca parece reciente, no tendrá más de unos pocos años, igual que la roca que tapaba la entrada a este lugar, al parecer alguien quiso ocultar esto, alguien no quiere que se descubra como vencer a missigno, algo muy curioso para un pokémon que ni siquiera existe, o al menos eso pienso yo.

-Alguien trataba de ocultar este lugar –dijo Gray –Y quizás ese alguien es el mismo que no quiere que se investiguen estas ruinas.

-Sí, tiene sentido –acotó Shell –temen que aún haya alguna pista de cómo derrotar a missingo, por eso tratan de asesinar a la Dra. Susu.

-¡¿Alguien trata de asesinarme?!

-¿Hasta ahora se viene a dar cuenta?-Dijo Eliot sorprendido –Pero si casi todos los días hay un atentado contra usted, yo pensé que ya lo sabía pero que estaba tranquila porque ferrothorn siempre la protege.

-¿Ferrorro me estaba protegiendo?

-Aaa... Olvídelo.

-Dejando eso a un lado –continuó Gray –Creo que ya sé lo que está pasando aquí, debemos asumir que missingno es real y que una vez más revivió y que alguien lo está alimentando, seguro que para eso Noxor recolectaba la energía vital y que fue él quien borró los rastros de cómo derrotarlo, él es su aliado actual.

-Creo que estamos en problemas -Se lamentó Carmín.

* * *

 **Lo que sigue será precioso, estoy segura de que lo adorarán. Originalmente cuando se publicaron estos capítulos por primera vez coincidieron con navidad, como era un arco ambientando en la nive es como que quedaba perfecto con las fechas, incluso coincidentemente el siguiente capítulo que es muy especial fue publicado el 24 de diciembre. Aunque esta vez no coincidan las fechas sigue siendo algo muy especial, no leemos la otra semana.**


	44. Avalancha

Gray y las muchachas salieron del palacio de hielo algo cabizbajos y pensativos, lo que al parecer habían descubierto, los ponía muy nerviosos, era verdad que se estaban basando sólo en una leyenda, pero tenían varias razones para creer en su veracidad. Afuera los estaban esperando Demon y Cristell, aunque la última parecía bastante aburrida y molesta.

-¡Y hasta que por fin llegan! ¿Qué tanto hicieron allá adentro? Ya estaba que me iba y los dejaba abandonados ¡Hmpf! Y por cierto ¿Qué rayos le pasa a tu pikachu? Es el pokémon más aburrido que he visto en mi vida, quise ser linda y jugar con él, pero este ni me prestó atención, se quedó ahí paradote mirándome con indiferencia.

-Demon no es un pikachu my juguetón que digamos –trató de disculparse Gray.

-Me di cuenta. En fin, vámonos de aquí rápido, se está nublando y hay mucho viento, parece que habrá una tormenta de nieve. Aunque el pueblo está muy cerca, si la tormenta estalla antes de que lleguemos, habrá tan poca visibilidad que nos perderemos ¡Ya, rápido! Muevan los pies, ¡Vamos!

Cuando se disponían a partir Eliot los detuvo, él junto a la Dra. Susu y el resto de los ayudantes también partían hacia el pueblo, así que les pareció buena idea que los esperaran un poco y fueran todos juntos. Cristell iba a contestar que no esperaba a nadie pero los chicos se le adelantaron y dijeron que no había ningún problema, la impaciente chica tuvo que seguir esperando otro poco más y esto la puso de muy mal humor, lo peor es que nadie parecía tomarla muy en serio porque era sólo una niña, esto la hizo enfurecer más aún, de modo que cuando partieron ella fue al frente alejada de todos y refunfuñado con ganas.

El camino de regreso fue tranquilo, los tres ayudantes de la Dra. Susu platicaban de temas que sólo ellos y su jefa parecían entender, Carmín y Shell a su vez hablaban entre ellas de cosas de chicas, nada que fuera del interés de Gray, así que este último se dedicó a escuchar la conversación que mantenían Blue y el ferrothorn de la Doctora. El enorme pokémon planta acero se movilizaba a través de la nieve utilizando sus tentáculos a modo de patas, ahora que tenía oportunidad de verlo mejor le pareció un pokémon espléndido, tenía un aspecto fuerte, de hecho lo utilizaban para cargar el equipaje, el cuál no parecía pesar encima suyo. Era gracioso el hecho de que aquel pokémon también estaba interesado en la arqueología, contaba con mucho agrado cuando lo mandaban a sacar fotos de los dibujos que estaban en las paredes más altas del palacio, cosa que para él no era ningún problema gracias a su habilidad trepa rocas. Todo iba muy bien, avanzaban a buen ritmo, seguro que llegarían al pueblo antes de que empezara la tormenta, nada hacía presagiar el desastre que ocurriría pronto.

Todo sucedió muy rápido, los primeros en percatarse de que algo andaba mal fueron Blue y Ferrorro. Los pokémon se detuvieron súbitamente y comenzaron a observar con atención a su alrededor, Gray los miró preocupado y detuvo al resto del grupo avisando que algo ocurría. Todos estaban pendientes de los pokémon, menos la Dra. Susu quien nunca parecía darse cuenta de nada, entonces recibieron una lluvia de estrellas que provino de un lenoone que salió de entre la nieve, algunas lograron golpearlos pero fueron las menos ya que Ferrorro rápidamente las interceptó con su ataque pin misil, el lenoone entonces sin perder tiempo cavó un hoyo y se metió bajo la nieve ocultándose.

-¡Rayos! ¡Nos atacan!

-Ferrorro, dile a tus amigos que luego jugarás con ellos, ahora tenemos prisa por volver al pueblo –dijo su entrenadora molesta y somnolienta.

En eso apareció un hitmonchan dispuesto a golpear a la arqueóloga, nuevamente su pokémon la salvó esta vez con un latigazo que alejó a su oponente, pero no pudo alegrarse por mucho, ya que fue atacado con un lanzallamas que provenía de un camerupt. El ataque fue ultra eficaz debido a la combinación de tipo planta y acero de Ferrorro, cayó en la nieve muy lastimado, entonces el ígneo pokémon se dispuso a atacarlo de nuevo pero su entrenadora se interpuso.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Ferrorro no puede seguir, no lo lastimes más, esto ya no es divertido!

Pero el pokémon no pensaba obedecer, hubiera acabado con ellos dos si Blue no hubiera intervenido. Atacó al camerupt con un mordisco directo al cuello, el umbreon ya había aprendido hacía bastante tiempo en la cueva de los bandidos la diferencia entre un combate amistoso y uno a muerte, también sabía que un mordisco al cuello debilitaba mucho más que en cualquier otra parte. Nadie sabe qué tan lejos hubiera sido capaz de llegar Blue con aquel ataque, pues un certero golpe de hitmoncham lo arrojó a un lado causándole muchos daños, los ataques tipo lucha eran muy efectivos contra él. Por suerte Carmín liberó a su espeon para ayudarlo quien con un par de ataque psíquicos debilitó a su oponente, la adrenalina del combate evitó que se diera cuenta del frío que tenía.

Pero no tuvieron tiempo de descansar, comenzaron a llegar más pokémon a la batalla, pronto se unió un hariyama, el Dostox de hacía rato, un par de mightyena, más lenoone y unnoctowl. Los muchachos se vieron obligados a liberar a sus pokémon para pelear, los arqueólogos también liberaron a sus compañeros, los cuales por desgracia no resultaron ser un gran aporte, ya que sólo tenían ferroseed de bajo nivel. El combate transcurrió muy parejo, todos luchaban con fiereza, los muchachos se veían muy centrados en la batalla, no demostraban miedo ni duda, después de todo lo que habían pasado se habían vuelto muy fuertes mentalmente. Pero la pequeña Cristell no tenía esa fortaleza y comenzó a desesperarse y a llorar por su madre, y como si hubiera sido invocada por aquel llanto, mamá absol apareció de entre la nieve dispuesta a defender a su pequeña con su vida si fuera necesario.

Cristell al ver a su pokémon corrió a abrazarla sollozando, ella la lamió cariñosamente para calmarla, la Dra. Susu le pareció una escena muy tierna y quiso acercarse, pero la absol furiosa le gruñó haciéndola retroceder.

-Absol absol ab (Todo esto es por tu culpa) Sol sol sol absol absol aaaabsol (Esos asesinos quieren tu cabeza y por tu culpa nos atacan) ¡Absol sol sol ab ab! (¡Por tu culpa mi niña está llorando!).

La arqueóloga por supuesto no entendía el idioma pokémon, pero por alguna razón supo exactamente lo que le dijo esta absol, era como si las palabras hubieran entrado directamente en su corazón luego de ver los ojos de aquella pokémon. Entonces sintió deseos de llorar, podía decirse que sí era su culpa. Nunca se dio cuenta (por extraordinario que parezca), de que trataban de matarla, por eso terminó involucrando a toda la gente a su alrededor, todo por ser despistada y no centrarse en lo que pasaba a su lado. Los sentimientos de culpa pronto dieron paso a un profundo deseo de ayudar en la batalla, así que corrió hacia donde estaba su ferrothorn y le ordenó:

-¡Rayo solar!

Al pokémon no le pareció buena idea eso, pero aún así obedeció. Como estaba débil nadie lo atacaba ni lo tomaba en cuenta en la batalla, así que pudo cargar su ataque sin problemas. Entonces cuando estuvo listo, lanzó un potente rayo que se extendía hasta el infinito, el ataque logró golpear a algunos pokémon, lamentablemente aliados entre ellos, pero eso no fue lo más grave, el ataque era muy poderoso, continuó su trayectoria recta hacia las lejanías hasta que impactó contra un enorme cúmulo de nieve, este comenzó a desmoronarse y a caer, pero en su camino comenzó a arrastrar más y más nieve hasta que se formó una avalancha.

La pobre doctora quiso ayudar pero su intento terminó empeorando las cosas, los pokémon enemigos huyeron despavoridos, lo mismo hicieron los arqueólogos. Susu estaba simplemente en estado de Shock por lo que había hecho, pero su pokémon no la dejó estar así por mucho tiempo, la cogió con uno de sus tentáculos y la subió encima de él, luego emprendió la huida con el resto. Mamá absol hizo lo mismo con Cristell, la subió sobre su lomo y corrió. Los chicos primero se dieron el tiempo de recoger a sus pokémon antes de escapar, mientras la nieve bajaba emitiendo un ruido aterrador que hacía temblar el suelo que pisaban. La adrenalina recorría sus cuerpos mientras corrían más rápido de lo que jamás creyeron que podrían correr, pero aún así Carmín y Shell comenzaban a quedarse atrás, no eran tan veloces como un hombre. Fue entonces que vieron su salvación, un gran peñasco sobresalía de la nieve, si lograban encaramarse a él estarían a salvo pues la nieve simplemente se deslizaría por los costados.

El problema con esta gran roca es que era demasiado empinada y lisa para que un humano la escalara, por suerte tenían a ferrothorn para quien esto no era problema, las ventosas de sus tentáculos lo hacían capaz de escalar cualquier roca, así que se adelantó, dejó a su entrenadora y luego bajó para recoger al resto. A Cristell no tuvo que subirla ya que mamá absol escaló la roca por sí misma, pero a quienes si tuvo que subir fue a los tres ayudantes de su entrenadora, a Blue y a Demon, que fueron los primeros en llegar, luego de eso subió a Gray y a Eliot y se quedó un poco más esperando a que llegaran las chicas quienes eran las más lentas, pero parecía que no lo iban a lograr. Detrás de ellas la gran muralla blanca se acercaba cada vez más, como una ola de tamaño monstruoso que arrasaba todo a su paso. Gray miraba la escena con el corazón en la garganta latiéndole a mil por hora, la nieve estaba cada vez más cerca, las muchachas corrían con todo lo que les daban las piernas, sentían la tierra vibrar bajo sus pies, cada vez estaban más cerca de la roca, pero la nieve les seguía el paso, ya casi las alcanzaba, estaban a un paso de la roca, ferrothorn estiró sus tentáculos lo más que pudo para cogerlas, estaban a escasos centímetros de ellas, pero entonces la nieve las atrapó y las arrastró lejos de la salvación.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO! –Gritó Gray desesperado y sin pensarlo se arrojó a aquel mar de nieve.

Luego de haber caído en aquella avalancha recién se le ocurrió que había hecho algo estúpido, pero no se detuvo mucho a darle vueltas a aquella idea, vio asomar entre la nieve luchando por mantenerse en la superficie a las dos muchachas, pero cada una en una dirección distinta, fue entonces que tuvo que hacer una decisión crítica que marcó su destino. Moviendo sus brazos como si intentara nadar, se dirigió hacia donde estaba Carmín quien apenas lograba mantenerse a flote, entonces sintió el grito de su umbreon.

-¡Umbreoooooon! (¡Maestrooooooo!)

-¡Blue salva a Shell! –gritó casi ahogándose -¡No te perdonaré si le pasa algo!

El fiel umbreon siguiendo las instrucciones de su entrenador, se arrojó hacia el torrente de nieve y avanzando como pudo logró alcanzar a la muchacha morena y cogerla de la ropa, esta sintió aquel tirón que la mantenía a flote y entre aquel alboroto blanco de pesadilla, alcanzó a vislumbrar una mancha gris que identificó como Gray, este luchando con todas sus fuerzas atrapó a Carmín y la abrazó con fuerza como si fuera el tesoro más importante del mundo, Shell alcanzó a ver esto y entonces sintió que su corazón se partía en dos, para luego quedar sepultada bajo un manto blanco.

Fueron interminables los minutos que duró el desprendimiento de nieve, pero como todo en este mundo, llegó a su fin. Todo quedó quieto y un silencio sepulcral invadió el lugar, no había nada, todo quedó cubierto de aquel blanco elemento, nada hacía sospechar la tragedia que había ocurrido un momento atrás. De pronto apareció desde la nada la fantasmagórica figura del príncipe Lampent, su entrenador había logrado liberarlo y este con su facultad de atravesar sólidos salió a la superficie, miró hacia todos lados y solo vio un gélido mar infinito. No se detuvo mucho a contemplar el paisaje, pues inmediatamente comenzó a atacar la nieve que estaba debajo de él con lanzallamas, sus ardientes flamas fueron emitidas con tal potencia que aparte de derretir la nieve, terminaron evaporando el agua que se formaba, continuó así hasta que formó un enorme agujero en cuyo fondo se encontraba Gray abrazando firmemente a Carmín.

-Gra... Gracias príncipe... –Dijo Gray tiritando, se le había humedecido la ropa y esto le daba frío.

El pokémon fantasma viendo a su entrenador en tan mal estado, le lanzó un suave lanza llamas con el que secó sus ropajes y los de Carmín también, luego continuando con su ataque de fuego modeló unas escaleras para que pudieran salir de aquel níveo agujero. Carmín estaba un tanto aturdida por la experiencia y caminaba apoyada en Gray sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, más de una vez el muchacho tuvo que sujetarla para evitar que cayera por las escaleras, pero finalmente lograron salir sin accidentes.

Una vez fuera, miraron a su alrededor y hasta donde alcanzaba su vista, lo único que había era nieve, fría, blanca y pura, apenas había uno que otro pino en las lejanías que no había sido arrasado. Cuando comenzaron a analizar su situación se dieron cuenta de que era bastante angustiante, no sabían hasta donde los había arrastrado la avalancha, tampoco estaban familiarizados con el terreno y además, luego del deslizamiento de nieve el paisaje había cambiado y no tenían ningún punto de referencia por el cual guiarse, en resumidas cuentas estaban perdidos. En otra clase de ambiente lo ideal hubiera sido esperar quietos en un lugar hasta que los encontraran, pero esta era una montaña nevada en la que estaba a punto de estallar un tormenta, lo que menos podían hacer era quedarse quietos. El viento soplaba muy fuerte, así que comenzaron a avanzar. Gray iba delante siguiendo a lampent quien lideraba el camino, mientras Carmín lo seguía de cerca, ambos sentían las piernas algo temblorosas, aún no se recuperaban bien de la experiencia vivida, pero no había tiempo para pensar en eso, tenían que seguir.

El viento comenzó a soplar más fuerte y los primeros copos de nieve hicieron su aparición, en un inicio fueron unos pocos, que caían graciosos como plumas arrastradas por el viento, y eran escasos e inofensivos, no hacían más generar una sensación de frío en la cabeza, pero luego su número comenzó a aumentar de forma alarmante, junto con la velocidad del viento. Poco a poco la densidad de la cortina de nieve que caía fue aumentando, hasta que era casi imposible ver por donde pisaban, Gray rezaba porque no hubiera ninguna especie de agujero en el camino pues no podrían verlo.

Avanzaban sin rumbo, sin saber a dónde ir ni que buscar, solo avanzaban con la esperanza de encontrar "algo", hasta un árbol en el cual apoyarse les hubiera venido bien. Sentían frío, desánimo y sus fuerzas se iban agotando, cada paso era tortuoso, sus piernas se enterraban en la nieve y sólo con mucho esfuerzo lograban moverlas después, sus cuerpos se entumecían y el andar era cada vez más lento, el frío se apoderaba de ellos, sentían el aire quemar sus mejillas pero continuaban, sabían que si se detenían morirían.

De pronto Gray sintió un quejido detrás suyo, al voltear vio que Carmín había caído y que no se levantaba, retrocedió sobre sus pasos angustiado y se agachó a revisar como estaba. La chcia se encontraba débil, su pequeño cuerpo no la ayudaba a mantener el calor, estaba pálida y se veía muy confundida.

-¡Carmín arriba! ¡Vamos no puedes quedarte aquí, te congelarás!

-Tengo... Frío... Y sueño...

-No te duermas, vamos abre los ojos, levántate.

-No... Puedo...

Gray estaba desesperado, no hallaba qué hacer, si la dejaba moriría, pero llevarla consigo podría representar un riesgo para sí mismo, necesitaban un refugio urgentemente, pero no había nada, todo era un desierto blanco, frío y despiadado. Fue entonces que su pokémon le devolvió la esperanza, el príncipe voló hacia su entrenador gritando que había encontrado un refugio, los ojos de Gray se iluminaron de esperanza.

-Carmín levántate, mira, el príncipe encontró un refugio.

Un gemido fue toda la respuesta que recibió, entonces se percató de que los labios de la chica tenían un ligero tono azulado, esto lo llenó de terror. Cristell había mencionado que las partes azules eran signo de hipotermia y que esto podía ser mortal. Entonces se decidió, no estaba dispuesto a perderla, ya se había arrojado a una avalancha por ella y no se dejaría vencer ahora, tomó a la muchacha y la cargó en su espalda.

-Lampent lamp lampent lampente pent lampent (Gray, el refugio está un poco lejos, temo que si la cargas no lograrás llegar).

-No importa, usted sólo guíeme.

Si avanzar en medio de la tormenta de nieve ya era difícil, hacerlo con un peso en la espalda lo complicaba aún más, daba gracias al cielo de que Carmín era liviana, el esfuerzo de cargarla mermaba sus fuerzas rápidamente, a cada momento se sentía desfallecer y a cada paso que daba sentía que se doblarían las rodillas, pero no fue así. Logró resistir valientemente hasta que llegaron a la cueva que había mencionado lampent, llegaron en el momento justo, Gray estaba casi en su límite, prácticamente se dejó caer en el suelo de la cueva, si no hubiera estado tan entumecido seguro que le hubiera dolido, era un piso de tierra, ya que el pokémon fantasma se había encargado de evaporar toda la nieve, supuso con bastante razón que un piso de nieve enfriaría demasiado a los humanos.

Aunque le hubiera gustado quedarse tirado en el suelo y dormir, hizo un esfuerzo supremo por levantarse, debía ocuparse de Carmín. Se sentó y atrajo a la chica hacia él, le habló y trató de que reaccionara, pero ella se limitaba a contestar con gemidos, al menos estaba medianamente consiente, lo que ahora debía hacer era brindarle calor, pero no era mucho lo que podía hacer, no tenía mantas calientes ni nada para encender un fuego, sólo tenía a su lampent que revoloteaba a su alrededor.

Este ya se estaba encargando de entibiar la cueva, su fuego ardía más de lo normal, era como una fogata voladora. Gray agradeció de corazón el gesto de su pokémon, pero temía que esto aún no fuera suficiente para recuperar a Carmín, así que buscando alguna forma de brindarle calor extra, decidió hacerlo con su propio cuerpo, bajó el cierre de la parca de Carmín y también el de su propia parca y luego procedió a abrazar a la muchacha lo más fuerte que pudo cosa de que compartieran su calor corporal. Tenerla abrazada de esa manera hizo que se sintiera un tanto extraño, tenía un cosquilleo en su estómago, estaba muy nervioso, pero ella parecía estar simplemente dormida, se veía tan hermosa y tranquila, entonces al posar sus ojos en su rostro sintió un profundo cariño y un incontrolable deseo de protegerla, se veía tan frágil, sólo quería abrazarla fuerte y no soltarla más y... Besarla.

-Carmín... –Dijo en un susurro casi inaudible –Te amo.

-Yo... También... Te amo –Contestó ella entre sueños.

Entonces Gray sintió que su corazón se salía de su pecho, una emoción indescriptible lo invadió al tiempo que luchaba por no gritar de alegría, por primera vez en nueve años alguien le decía que lo amaba, jamás creyó que volvería a escuchar esas palabras luego de la muerte de su madre. Entonces mirando a su angelito con extrema dulzura se acercó y la besó suavemente, no creyó que le importara, ya le había dicho que lo amaba, fue un beso frío, pero fue suficiente para subirle el rubor hasta las mejillas y hacerlo sentir el hombre más feliz del mundo. Mientras tanto, sobre sus cabezas flotaba el príncipe quien había visto la escena y pensaba en lo tiernos que pueden ser los humanos, bajó y abrazó a Carmín por el otro lado para abrigarla bien, no permitiría que la pareja de su humano sufriera daño.

Rato antes en otro lado, Shell y Blue se encontraban sepultados bajo la nieve, aquel fue el momento perfecto para que el umbreon aprendiera el movimiento excavar, era curioso, parecía una habilidad que él siempre había tenido. No le costó mucho abrirse paso entre la nieve y tironear a Shell hasta sacarla, pero eso sí, se tardó un poco, cuando salieron, la tormenta de nieve estaba comenzando.

El umbreon miraba a su alrededor preocupado, no sabía dónde estaba y sobre todo, donde estaba su entrenador, podía estar en peligro o congelándose en ese mismo instante, por ello no había tiempo que perder, debía partir en su busca inmediatamente. Por desgracia había algo que detenía sus pasos y ese algo era Shell, no podía dejarla sola, su maestro le había dicho que si algo le pasaba no se lo perdonaría jamás. La muchacha se encontraba sentada en la nieve con la cabeza gacha sin hacer ni un movimiento, Blue se acercó y comenzó a tironearla de la ropa tratando de hacerla reaccionar, pero ella no se movía, esto comenzó a preocuparlo ¿Acaso le había pasado algo? No podía permitir que se lastimara, se acercó para tratar de mirar su rostro pero ella lo apartó de golpe. Esa era una buena señal, al menos se movía, pero aún así algo le pasaba, no quería mostrarle su rostro, pero aquel tenaz umbreon no se iba a dar por vencido, así que continuó molestándola hasta que logró lo que quería.

-¡Ya déjame en paz! –Le gritó Shell con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Esto sorprendió mucho al pokémon, Shell estaba llorando, no se esperaba eso, sobre todo porque lloraba con tanto sentimiento, parecía un pozo de tristeza sin fondo, se acercó pero ella lo rechazó. Quería saber qué le pasaba, tenía prisa porque se pusieran en marcha, la tormenta comenzaba a ponerse cada vez más fuerte y si no se movían estarían en grave peligro. De pronto Shell habló.

-La eligió a ella... –Dijo en un susurro, Blue se acercó para oír mejor –Al final se decidió por ella... Sabía que esto podía pasar, me había preparado para eso pero... Aún así duele... Mucho... Me pregunto si esto... Será un castigo por todos los hombres a los que hice sufrir... Porque... Se siente como si mi corazón se desgarrara... Duele tanto...

Entonces levantó la vista y miró a aquel pokémon llena de lágrimas, era un rostro tan triste, tan desesperado que Blue simplemente no pudo resistirlo y aunque tenía prisa, nada era tan urgente como para que evitara consolar a aquella muchacha desamparada. Apoyó su cabeza en su hombro derecho y su pata izquierda en el otro hombro, era lo más parecido que podía hacer a un abrazo. Shell entendió el gesto y conmovida lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y comenzó a llorar amargamente. La morena temblaba mientras abrazaba al negro pokémon, pero no era de frío, en aquel momento la pena parecía ser como un mar infinito que la ahogaba y la hacía gritar de dolor, la ventisca parecía ser una suave brisa comparada a la tormenta que se desataba en su corazón y su llanto lo expresaba de forma fiel. Shell lloraba desconsolada y sin quererlo sus sentimientos terminaron alcanzando a Blue, el joven umbreon no se dio cuenta cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos.

Humana y pokémon lloraban como uno solo abrazados en medio de la nieve, el rugir del viento trataba de acallar sus voces en vano, su triste canción se extendió por la montaña y los copos que caían parecieron ser las lágrimas congeladas que el cielo soltaba por ellos. Aquel dolor hecho sonido terminó atrayendo a un grupo de Snorunt que habían salido a jugar, como pokémon de hielo que eran, la ventisca no suponía un problema para ellos. Se acercaron a los causantes de aquel alboroto y al verlos llorar con tanto sentimiento se pusieron tristes, el llanto desesperado de Shell no tardó en alcanzarlos y ellos también comenzaron llorar

Diez voces sollozaban en medio de la tormenta de nieve, diez voces que resonaban en la inmensidad y cuya tristeza parecía no tener límites, tal fue su clamor que acudió a ellas a quien menos se esperaba... Froslass, la reina de la montaña.

La pokémon en un inicio pensó que alguien estaba haciendo sufrir a sus pequeños y se dirigió al lugar dispuesta a castigar a quien se pusiera en frente, pero cual no fue su sorpresa el descubrir que nadie le hacía nada malo a sus Snorunt, ellos lloraban solos, o casi solos. Vislumbró a aquella humana abrazada a un umbreon quien parecía ser la que más dolor expresaba, seguro que ella había hecho llorar a sus retoños, furiosa flotó hasta ella dispuesta a congelarla para siempre, entonces cuando la tuvo al frente y levantó sus brazos para sumirla en una eterna prisión helada, Shell levantó la vista y la miró a los ojos.

Froslass vio muchas cosas en aquellos ojos marrones, vio pena, culpa, pero para sorpresa suya no había ni una pizca de odio, de hecho, más allá de la tristeza lo que más había era amor, un amor eterno que ansiaba por ser entregado. Aquella pokémon tuvo sentimientos encontrados, creía con todo su ser que los humanos eran criaturas perversas y despiadadas, la basura del mundo, pero esta joven estaba lejos de ser eso, su alma era pura e inmaculada como un copo de nieve. Aquella noche el frío corazón de froslass fue derretido y por primera vez en años una lágrima rodó por su rostro, la cual al caer en la fría nieve se transformó en una hermosa flor de hielo.

* * *

 **Al releer este capítulo quedé convencida que es de los más bonitos que alguna vez escribí, a veces se hace algo difícil asumir que yo hice esto. Ahora a ver si sacó el siguiente cap antes, quiero acabar con esto pronto.**


	45. La Calma tras la tormenta

_La oscuridad y la niebla parecían cubrirlo todo, pero en las penumbras se distinguía la silueta de un hombre alto y delgado corriendo con desesperación. A su lado, la única fuente de luz, un flareon le seguía el paso, emitiendo un tenue y fantasmagórico resplandor. Esta pareja corría a toda velocidad, persiguiendo a un enorme hipno que estaba a escasos metros de ellos, debían apresurarse, no podían perderlo, debían recuperar el precioso cargamento que llevaba en sus brazos. De pronto el pokémon lanzó una tétrica mirada hacia atrás, la escena se hizo borrosa, algo atravesó el pecho del hombre deteniendo su marcha en seco, la sangre tibia comenzó a fluir y se desplomó en el piso cayendo estrepitosamente. El flareon se acercó rápidamente hacia su entrenador, comenzó a gritar desesperado, no sabía qué hacer, la vida de su mejor amigo se escapaba frente a él. Dos lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, y lloró, lloró con la más profunda tristeza que puede expresar un Pokémon..._

Gray abrió los ojos sobresaltado, una vez más su vista se había llenado de lágrimas ante aquella visión onírica. Hacía un tiempo ya que no tenía ese sueño, casi lo había olvidado, pero una vez más había retornado y aún más nítido que antes. Ahora podía ver con claridad a quien perseguía el hombre del sueño, ese hipno había robado algo importante para él, eso era una gran revelación, pero se preguntaba qué sería, porqué soñaba eso ¿Podría ver algún día la escena completa y entender su significado?

No se quedó mucho tiempo divagando en esto, comenzó a sentir que algo se movía entre sus brazos, Carmín estaba despertando. La joven abrió sus ojos lentamente, bastante somnolienta y un tanto confundida, no recordaba mucho del día anterior, intentó moverse pero vio que estaba atrapada por un par de brazos que la sujetaban firmemente, alguien la estaba abrazando. Algo nerviosa levantó la mirada hasta encontrarse con los negros ojos de Gray, quien la saludó con una sonrisa. Cuando se dio cuenta de que había dormido toda la noche abrazada al chico, no pudo evitar que los colores se le subieran al rostro y se apartó rápidamente de él avergonzada. Al peligris esto no pareció molestarle demasiado, le dio mucha risa ver aquella reacción en Carmín, hasta encontró que se veía linda y sobre todo, le alivió ver sus mejillas rosadas, era un color mucho más saludable que el pálido tono que tenían ayer.

-Que... Que... ¡Que pasó! Por qué... Tú y yo... Estábamos... ¿Y dónde estamos?

-Tranquila tranquila, ya te explico ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

-Pues... Shell y yo corriendo, la avalancha detrás de nosotras... Luego la nieve nos atrapó, creo que tú estabas ahí, tu lampent nos sacó de la nieve... Y después nos pusimos a caminar, pero había mucho viento y copos cayendo y hacía frío, luego de eso todo se puso borroso y de ahí no recuerdo más...

 _-_ Bien... Tal como recuerdas, el príncipe nos sacó de la nieve y luego nos pusimos a buscar un refugio, entonces te desmayaste y comencé a cargarte hasta que encontramos esta cueva, nos refugiamos aquí, el problema es que tú estabas muy mal, el príncipe calentó el lugar y para abrigarnos aún más dormimos abrazados... ¿En verdad no te acuerdas de nada? Ni siquiera de eso que me dijiste luego de que yo...

 _-_ ¿Te dije algo mientras estaba desmayada? ¿Qué te dije? –Preguntó interesada

Al parecer Carmín no recordaba nada de su confesión del día anterior. Gray estaba a punto de decírselo pero luego se lo pensó mejor y prefirió callar, sería mejor declararse después de manera más formal, tal vez en algún lugar bonito y entregándole algún regalo, uno de los collares de Clover parecía una buena opción.

 _-_ No dijiste nada importante –contestó con una sonrisa que a Carmín le pareció muy sospechosa.

-Te dije algo vergonzoso ¿Cierto?

-No, nada de eso, en serio.

-¡Si lo hice! Si no, porqué un tipo serio como tú anda con esa sonrisa en la cara ¡Te estás burlando de mí!

-¡Te digo que no! –Replicaba el muchacho incapaz de ocultar su sonrisa, estaba demasiado feliz.

-Bueno, como sea. Lo que sea que te haya dicho, por favor no se lo digas a nadie.

Su discusión no pudo continuar más porque el príncipe cayó de súbito sobre el regazo de Gray, se encontraba muy agotado, se había empeñado en mantener a los chicos calientes durante toda la noche que duró la tormenta y eso había sido un esfuerzo tremendo en aquel clima frío, tuvo que gastar mucha energía para mantener su flama a una temperatura adecuada.

-¡¿Príncipe está bien?!

-Lampent (Cansado).

 _-_ Mejor regrese a su pokebola –dijo al tiempo que introducía a su pokémon en el citado artefacto –Descanse, en verdad hizo un grandioso trabajo, no sé como agradecerle, cuando regresemos le daré todas las golosinas que quiera.

En cuanto lampent fue guardado dentro de su pokebola, la temperatura de la habitación descendió abruptamente. Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que lo mejor era salir de inmediato y buscar ayuda o no tardarían en congelarse.

En otra parte mientras tanto, Shell era despertada con un amistoso lengüetazo que provenía de Blue. El pokémon siniestro la miraba con ojos brillantes mientras movía la cola entusiasmado, le ladró un par de cosas que se referían a ir a buscar al maestro pronto, pero como Shell no entendía el lenguaje pokémon, no supo qué le estaba diciendo.

La morena se incorporó perezosamente y miró a su alrededor, paredes de hielo y snorunt dormidos la rodeaban por todas partes. Aquellos amables pokémon le habían construido una casa de hielo, bastante semejante a un iglú, salvo que la entrada no era redonda, era puntiaguda en la parte de arriba, tenía forma de snorunt. También se habían quedado durmiendo junto a ella y consolándola de su pena, la acompañaron hasta que se durmió. La verdad había pasado una muy buena noche, el lugar resultó ser muy cómodo y abrigado, sobre todo por estar rodeada de pokémon.

Ahora ya despierta y recuperada, podía pensar las cosas con mayora claridad. Recordó el día anterior, había sido rechazada por la persona que le gustaba, no formalmente puesto que nunca se había confesado, pero había podido comprobar que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos. En verdad eso le había afectado mucho, pero aún así consideró que había hecho demasiado escándalo por eso, ponerse a llorar en medio de una tormenta de nieve no era nada sensato, además nunca había llorado de esa manera, ni siquiera cuando desapareció Bridan. Al final llegó a la conclusión de que simplemente estaba muy estresada.

En aquel momento no sólo lloró de pena, también liberó muchas tensiones acumuladas, no era para menos, desde que salió de casa habían pasado tantas cosas, había estado a punto de morir por lo menos cuatro veces, había visto espectros, cadáveres y había vivido muchas situaciones de tensión. Ahora que lo había sacado todo, se sentía muy ligera y relajada.

-Pero aún así, cuando vuelva a casa me tomaré unas vacaciones –se dijo así misma –Creo que me lo merezco, espero que Rience no me ponga problemas en el taller, ese viejo amargado.

-¡Snorunt snorunt! –Gritó de pronto un Snorunt que entró por la pequeña puerta del iglú.

Sus gritos despertaron a todos los demás pokémon que estaban adentro y que aún dormían, abrieron los ojos algo sobresaltados y escucharon con atención las palabras de su compañero, entonces se levantaron muy entusiasmados vaya uno a saber porqué y se apresuraron a salir rápida y ordenadamente. Shell y Blue se quedaron solos dentro del iglú, se miraron sin comprender nada y se dispusieron a salir.

Ambos se arrastraron fuera de su refugio y lo que vieron fuera los sorprendió bastante. Todos los snorunt estaban formando una media luna alrededor de una mujer de cabello rosa, en cuanto esta vio a los recién llegados les dedicó una amable sonrisa y con una seña les indicó que se acercaran, la muchacha morena simplemente no pudo hacer más que obedecer y cuando estuvo frente a ella la mujer habló.

 _-_ Gracias, en verdad no puedo expresar la gratitud que siento por ti ahora, lograste cumplir la tarea que yo nunca pude, limpiaste el corazón de frostlass de todo el odio que lo embargaba, tus sentimientos puros lograron alcanzarla y ahora ella puede vivir en paz.

-Usted... ¿Quién es?

-Nadie, sólo alguien que fracasó, alguien que tuvo el deseo de ayudar a aquella criatura y que se internó en las montañas para tratar de liberarla de su odio, pero que no pudo con el y fue condenada en los hielos eternos. Soy alguien que además dejó abandonada a su hija por ello y jamás pudo perdonarse, pero ahora puedo estar tranquila, todo está bien, su corazón y el mío están en paz, este regalo de ella lo prueba.

Entre sus manos sujetaba la flor de hielo que había nacido cuando la lágrima de Froslass tocó la nieve.

-Muchas gracias –Dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Una brisa invernal sopló trayendo consigo polvo de hielo, el cuál cubrió a la misteriosa figura durante un breve instante tras el cual desapareció dejando en su lugar a una absol que la miraba algo confusa. Shell no tuvo mucho tiempo para analizar lo que había ocurrido, porque una voz conocida la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Mamá! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Encontraste algo? –Dijo una voz infantil.

Shell no tardó en divisar a Cristell, quién corría sobre la nieve con toda la velocidad que le permitían sus piernas regordetas. Cuando llegó hasta donde estaban ellos, se detuvo un momento para recuperar el aliento antes de hablar.

 _-_ ¡Shell! ¡Estás bien! ¡Qué alegría! Bien hecho mamá, la encontraste... ¿Mamá? –Miró a la absol con tanta sorpresa como la que el pokémon demostraba –Tú no eres mamá, tú eres absol, entonces no me digas que... Mamá por fin se fue –dirigió sus ojos hacia Shell -¿Tú la ayudaste a partir?

-Eh.. Pues... Este... Yo...

-No puedo negar que me siento triste aunque debería estar alegre, pudiste enviar a mamá al lugar en el que debería estar, ahora se fue y ya no poseerá más el cuerpo de esta absol, es libre, nunca me quiso decir qué fue lo que dejó pendiente y por eso nunca pude ayudarla. De verdad me alegró mucho cuando supe que había vuelto, pero también sabía que eso estaba mal y que algún día partiría, pero ocurrió de forma tan inesperada... Bueno, gracias, y ahora –se dirigió hacia la absol –Tú también eres libre, puedes irte cuando quieras.

La pokémon la miró aún algo confundida, pero parecía estar entendiendo su situación. Se dio la vuelta como si se estuviera yendo, pero luego dudó un poco y se devolvió con la niña lamiéndole el guante de la mano dando a entender que se quería quedar con ella.

-¿Eh? ¿Y esto porqué? –La absol simplemente la miró con ojos brillantes –Está bien, te puedes quedar conmigo no tengo problemas, bienvenida absol.

-Cristell –dijo una voz que provenía del padre de la niña, Don Clark se aproximaba a paso lento, seguido de otro hombre más corpulento, un piloswine iba con ellos cargando equipaje -¿Encontraste a alguien?

-Si papá, encontramos a Shell.

-¿Cómo está? ¿Se ve débil? ¿Tiene algún grado de hipotermia?

-No, está perfectamente bien.

-¿En serio?

El hombre llegó y se sorprendió de encontrar a la muchacha en tan perfectas condiciones, ni parecía que había sido aplastada por kilos y kilos de nieve y dormido a la intemperie en medio de una tormenta de nieve. Entonces se fijó en el refugio que habían construido los Snorunt.

-Ese iglú... ¿Lo hiciste tú?

-¿Eh? No, lo hicieron los Snorunt junto con Froslass.

-¡¿Te encontraste con Froslass y no te congeló!? ¿¡Y además te ayudó!? ¡Pero qué rayos pasó!

-Emm... Bueno... Es una historia algo extraña y triste, la verdad no quiero hablar de eso.

-¿Y me vas a dejar con la curiosidad? Que mala tú. En fin, no podemos perder el tiempo aquí, vamos a la posada, otro equipo de rescate ya encontró a tus amigos y ellos están bien, los llevaron a la posada.

-¡Umbreon um um! –Blue comenzó a correr como loco cuando escuchó que su maestro estaba bien, los demás lo miraron algo incómodos, vaya que tenía energía ese pokémon.

-¿Podrías controlar a tu pokémon por favor? Capaz que provoque otra avalancha.

-No es mi pokémon, es de Gray.

-Buf, vaya, entonces no puedes hacer nada con él... A ver... Cristell dile a mamá absol que trate de calmar a ese umbreon por favor.

-Ya no es mamá absol, ahora es sólo absol .

Don Clark nunca podría entender a qué se debió aquel cambio de nombre, Cristell tampoco quiso aclararlo, prefirió mantener todo aquello como un secreto, tal vez conocer la verdad pusiera a su padre triste y ella no quería eso. Durante el camino al pueblo Shell fue en silencio, estaba algo preocupada, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar al ver a Gray, no quería ponerse a llorar en frente de todos, o actuar como una tonta, ni tampoco preocupar a los demá ía una situación tan incómoda, quizás tanto como cuando terminaba con un novio y tenía que verlo al día siguiente, si tan sólo pudiera tomar distancia, al menos unos días hasta recuperarse de todo.

Pero no podía evitar lo inevitable, llegaron al pueblo, a la posada y obligadamente tuvo que encontrarse con él. Se veía bien, quizás un tanto ojeroso, al parecer él y Carmín no pasaron tan buena noche, pero aún así estaban en buenas condiciones. El muchacho se alegró sinceramente al verla, de hecho se veía más feliz de lo habitual. Shell se quedó de piedra durante un instante, no sabía cómo reaccionar, lo habitual sería ir y abrazar a todos para saludar, pero no quería acercarse al peli gris. Fueron unos pocos segundos de confusión que por suerte Blue rompió arrojándose sobre su entrenador y tumbándolo en el suelo, para luego pararse sobre él y lamerlo cariñosamente.

Todos sonrieron al ver aquella escena tan natural, todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad, pero no era así, sólo Shell sabía que algo importante había pasado y que las cosas no serían las mismas. Aún no sabía qué hacer, sólo quería salir corriendo y no ver a Carmín acercarse a él, fue entonces que vio un detalle importante, Geralt y July estaban tomados de la mano, aquello le dio una idea, la excusa perfecta para escapar de allí inmediatamente sin levantar sospechas.

-¡Geralt! ¿Que pasó entre tú y July? ¿En qué estaban ocupados? ¡Cuenta cuenta quiero saberlo todo!

Shell cogió a Geralt de un brazo y lo arrastró hacia un pasillo de la posada. Gray y Carmín los miraron algo sorprendidos, la muchacha parecía estar muy efusiva ¿Habría pasado algo? July en cambio miró a esos dos molesta y los siguió. Geralt en tanto mientras era arrastrado por su amiga notó algo extraño en su rostro, mostraba una sonrisa pero sus ojos estaban tristes. Entraron a la habitación de las chicas y se sentaron en la cama, entonces Shell empezó con su interrogatorio.

 _-_ Y bueno, cuéntame, cómo pasó, cuando empezó todo, que se dijeron, que sentiste.

-Shell... Por qué en vez de eso... ¿No me cuentas tú lo que te pasó a ti? ¿Por qué te estás aguantando las lágrimas?

No era como que Shell fuera a llorar, pero esas palabras sirvieron para desarmarla y hacer aflorar sus sentimientos. Puso una cara muy triste que conmovió a Geralt quién sin dudarlo abrazó a su amiga para reconfortarla, en esa postura los descubrió July.

-¡AAAAAH! ¡Pero qué están haciendo ustedes dos! ¡Geralt que significa esto!

-Shell está triste y la estoy consolando ¿Quieres ayudar? Es gratis.

Con esas palabras July bajó de inmediato la guardia. Shell estaba triste y ella también quería consolarla, después de todo había sido muy buena persona y la había ayudado mucho. Así en compañía de esos dos Shell se desahogó y contó todo lo que le había sucedido. La escucharon con atención, la apoyaron y la hicieron sentir mejor, tuvieron una charla profunda, llena de anécdotas, de risas y de momentos serios, una charla para el alma. De todo aquello dejaron algo en limpio, Shell a pesar de todo se iba a confesar, no para dar lástima o para intentar gustarle, sino para cerrar el ciclo y aquella etapa de su vida.

La muchacha estaba decidida a hacerlo, además después de su conversación, sentía que había recuperado la confianza y el ánimo de siempre. Había amado mucho a Gray, así como había amado alguna vez a Bridan y si había logrado superar la pérdida de este último y enamorarse de nuevo, no había razones para no poder levantarse ahora. De pronto algo los interrumpió, un grito de Gray.

-¡Se robaron el libro!

Todos corrieron a la habitación de los muchachos y encontraron a Gray con todas sus pertenecías desparramadas sobre la cama y a él mismo revolviéndolas en busca de su libro, cerca de él Demon miraba la escena furioso echando chispas por las mejillas.

-¿Qué pasó?

-El libro, la enciclopedia pokémon no está, no aparece por ningún lado.

-¿La buscaste bien?

-Por supuesto, he revisado mis cosas una y otra vez y no está, alguien debe haberlo robado, a menos que por alguna casualidad esté entre sus cosas ¿Podrían revisar?

No alcanzó a decir esto cuando Demon corrió y atacó el bolso de Geralt, lo abrió y comenzó a desparramar su contenido por toda la habitación buscando el misterioso texto. Al descubierto quedó la ropa del peliazul, sus poleras, pantalones y ropa interior, sus útiles personales y una novela erótica que había comprado en una tienda de ocasión, Shell recogió el pequeño libro y leyó el título.

-El secreto bajo la...

-Dame eso –Geralt le arrebató el libro sonrojado.

-Veo que vas a empezar tu colección de nuevo, por lo menos con esto ya sé que regalarte en navidad.

-¿Eh? ¡Ni lo pienses! No se te ocurra regalarme algo tan vergonzoso como eso, mucho menos "El ardiente deseo de la princesa".

-De acuerdo, lo anoté mentalmente.

Pero no tuvieron mucho tiempo para distraerse, porque el pikachu negro luego de dejar el cuarto hecho un desastre, salió corriendo para continuar con el de las chicas. Fueron tras él pero no llegaron a tiempo para evitar que abriera el bolso de Carmín y repartiera sus cosas por toda la habitación, voló el cepillo de dientes, sus elásticos para el cabello quedaron tirados, sus poleras calcetines y pantalones estaban por doquier, un sostén cayó a los pies de Geralt quien lo tomó sin vergüenza y le echó un vistazo.

-Qué pequeño.

-¡Geralt cállate! –Le gritó Carmín al tiempo que le daba un pisotón tan fuerte que terminó sacándole algunas lágrimas.

-Te lo mereces –dijeron los demás al unísono.

Demon mientras tanto ya había terminado con ese bolso e iba por el siguiente, pero Gray muy presto lo atajó para impedir que continuara. El pikachu intentó liberarse y le lanzó varios ataques eléctricos, Blue entonces lo alejó de su maestro con una embestida, el pokémon eléctrico se levantó y les gritó.

-Pika... (Déjenme, se perdió ese libro, no puedo estar tranquilo, la canción que tiene escrita es la única pista que tengo para encontrar a mi entrenadora perdida, salgan de mi camino).

-Demon, cálmate, alterarte de esa manera no servirá de nada, busquémoslo con más calma, además si te sirve de tranquilidad, ya había memorizado esa canción, te la tocaría pero nos arriesgamos a que incendien la posada.

\- ¡Pikachu! (¡Demuéstralo!) Pikahcu pika pika chu chu pikachu pka (Toca la canción al menos hasta la mitad).

Gray tuvo que obedecer para calmar a su problemático pokémon. Usando su pokeflauta tocó la canción hasta la mitad, sólo después de eso Demon se calmó. Continuaron buscando el libro, esta vez con más calma, pero no hubo resultados, simplemente desapareció, quien lo hubiera tomado lo hizo de forma perfecta y no dejó ninguna pista que pudieran seguir.

* * *

 **Y aquí empieza el drama de telenovela, Yupi, pero aún más que eso, a partir de este puntoo se empiezan a revelar poco a poco todos los secretos del fanfic, Espero dejarlos con la boca abierta, nos leemos.**


	46. Un triste malentendido

La tarde estaba tranquila y tan fría como era de esperarse, Blue y Adelle estaban durmiendo una siesta juntos, arropados con una manta al lado de la chimenea, se veían tan felices, sobre todo Blue. Otros pokémon estaban jugando afuera en la nieve con Cristell y con los traviesos gemelos de cabello amarillo, por supuesto sus eevee también participaban. Casi todos estaban afuera, hasta los pokémon de Shell. Esta era una buena actividad para que estrecharan sus lazos, fue particularmente útil para Spooky quien era el más reciente miembro del grupo, pero este alegre gastly no tardó en entablar amistad con la munna de Carmín, hasta le enseñó algunos ataques, sobre todo aquellos ligados al sueño. Geralt, July y Carmín también estaban fuera disfrutando del paisaje invernal.

Dentro de la posada, aparte de Blue y Adelle, también estaban el príncipe lampent y Shun lee, tal como había prometido Gray, el príncipe recibió muchas golosinas por su ayuda en la montaña, era algo bastante curioso verlo comer, pues para consumir la energía de alguna fruta, galleta o cualquier otro bocadillo debía quemarlo, sólo así consumía la energía contenida en este. El príncipe estaba muy feliz compartiendo su recompensa con la shuppet quien no paraba de alabarlo por su valentía en la nieve, por supuesto el lampent estaba encantado.

En el cuarto de los chicos, Gray se encontraba ordenando sus cosas en su bolso, Demon estaba junto a él mirándolo no con indiferencia, tal vez con algo de tristeza o cansancio.

-Ánimo Demon, el libro se perdió, pero aún tenemos la canción.

-Pika pika pikachu pi pikachuuuuu (Tal vez el libro también tenía una pista de Alicia).

-No lo creo, el libro es muy posterior a la época de tu antigua entrenadora, lo único importante que tenía ese libro era la canción, aunque no niego que fue muy útil, aprendí mucho sobre pokémon con él. Aaahhh ¿Cuándo conseguiré otra enciclopedia tan espléndida como esa? Buh –En eso se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta –Pase.

-Hola Gray –Dijo Shell entrando en la habitación.

-Ah Hola ¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno… Quería hablar de algo contigo.

-Te escucho.

-Pues… Bueno… Lo que pasa… Es que yo… -Gray la miró con curiosidad, ella no era alguien que dudara al hablar, entonces Shell dio un suspiro y lo soltó –Gray, yo te amo -El muchacho tardó algunos segundos en reaccionar.

-Eh… ¿Eh? ¿A qué viene eso? Esta es una broma de Geralt o…

-No Gray, esto es en serio, yo te amo.

-Que… Como… Desde cuando… ¿Pero por qué me dices esto ahora? Justo ahora que yo…

-Justo ahora que te das cuenta de que tienes sentimientos por Carmín, no te preocupes, ya lo sabía, creo que lo sabía incluso antes de que tú mismo te dieras cuenta.

-Entonces porqué… ¿Te confiesas?

-Hay personas que prefieren mantener sus sentimientos en secreto cuando saben que no son correspondidos, pasan años y años mirando a esa persona de lejos, con la esperanza de que un día se fijen en ellos, así viven pegados en esa etapa sin avanzar. Pero yo no soy así, ya vi que tú no me quieres de esa forma especial, pero no pienso quedarme llorando por ti, no cometeré el mismo error que con Bridan, ya no perderé más años de mi vida. En aquel tiempo yo pensaba que ese muchacho era el amor de mi vida y que nunca más podría enamorarme de nadie, pero tú me demostraste que no es así, ahora sé que si me lo propongo y tengo confianza en mí, al final podré reponerme. Es obvio que sufriré, pero ese sufrimiento no tiene por qué durar más de lo necesario, sé que podré volver a enamorarme algún día, pero me lo tomaré con calma ahora, ya no voy a aceptar al primer pelafustán que se me ponga al frente, ya tuve suficientes novios. Así que ahora, me toca cerrar el ciclo, para pasar a la nueva etapa, por eso me confieso, necesito ser rechazada apropiadamente para poder continuar y no guardar ninguna esperanza contigo.

-Shell… Creo que eres una de las personas que más admiro… Así que, debo rechazarte.

-Si, por favor.

-Bien, entonces adelante.

-Gracias, Gray te amo.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo corresponderte, a mi me gusta otra persona.

-Está bien, lo acepto, pero supongo que podremos mantener una buena amistad ¿No? Algo así como mi mejor amigo número dos, el primer puesto siempre será para Geralt.

-Claro que sí, bueno, como yo no tengo otras amigas, para mí tú serás mi mejor amiga número uno supongo.

-¡Genial, soy tu amiga número uno! Entonces puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, siempre te estaré apoyando en todo, incluso en lo tuyo con Carmín, no te preocupes no hay resentimientos.

-Gracias, ahora que me acuerdo…

Gray comenzó a rebuscar en su bolso hasta que sacó de su interior un pañuelo que estaba amarrado formando una especie de bolsita, lo desamarró y quedaron a la vista los tres colgantes que estaban en su interior, los mismos que le había dado Clover.

-Oye esos son…

-Sí, los tres collares hechos con tres piedras que cayeron al mismo tiempo de la espalda de un sableye, estos se le salieron a Geraldine, como eres una artesana supongo que conoces la leyenda.

-Claro que la conozco, entonces… ¿Me vas a dar el collar de la amiga más leal?

-Si.

-Oh Gray, de verdad no sé qué decir, esto es tan... Oye ¿Puedo escoger yo el colgante? Ya que soy la primera tengo de los tres para elegir el que quiera, déjame darme ese gusto, por favor.

-Claro, no hay problema ¿Cuál quieres?

-El rubí, me encantan las piedras rojas.

-Es tuyo.

Ambos se pusieron de pie, como si se tratara de un acto solemne, tal vez en cierta forma lo era, un pacto de amistad eterna sellada por un collar. Shell miró al muchacho con una sonrisa sincera mientras este se ponía de pie con el accesorio en las manos, estuvieron algunos segundos mirándose antes de proseguir. Gray le colocó el colgante del rubí a la muchacha, la piedra bajó por su cuello hasta depositarse un poco más arriba de sus enormes pechos, pareció encajarse allí a la perfección, como si hubiera sido hecho para ella. Shell miró primero la hermosa piedra roja que pendía de su cuello, luego a aquel que se la había regalado, entonces de la forma más espontánea del mundo, le dio un fuerte abrazo que el muchacho correspondió de forma algo tímida, en aquello no había mala intención, era simplemente una muestra de afecto hacia su amiga.

Fue una verdadera lástima que Carmín no hubiera llegado cinco minutos antes para entender el contexto en el que ocurría aquel acto, ella no escuchó nada de la conversación previa, simplemente vio la puerta entreabierta, se asomó para ver a Gray y presenció el momento en el que el collar rojo era entregado y el posterior abrazo que le siguió. A ella no se le ocurrió otra forma de interpretar la escena más que una confesión, seguro que Gray le había confesado sus sentimientos a Shell o tal vez había sido al revés, pero el punto era que habían sido correspondidos y aquel collar era una muestra de su relación. Los ojos de Carmín se empañaron de lágrimas y no pudo evitar salir corriendo silenciosamente sin que la notaran, no quería arruinarles el momento.

Llegó al recibidor tratando de contener las lágrimas, no quería que la vieran llorar, por suerte logró limpiarse la cara a tiempo antes de que se abriera la puerta de la posada, los gemelos de cabello amarillo entraban en aquel momento con unas tremendas caras decepción, junto a ellos entraron también sus pokémon, pero estos ya no eran dos pequeños eevee, uno era un glaceon y el otro era un espeon idéntico a Adelle, tal vez un poco más grande por ser un macho.

-Sus pokémon evolucionaron –dijo Carmín tratando de ocultar su estado de ánimo –Eso es genial.

-Si –dijeron ambos con desánimo.

-¿Qué les pasa? ¿No se supone que eso es algo bueno?

-Sí, sería bueno si ambos hubieran evolucionado en glaceon, para eso vinimos a entrenar a las montañas, pero en cambio Cilandro se convirtió en un espeon. No es justo, hicimos un gran viaje hasta acá para nada, pokémon estúpido, si te ibas convertir en espeon mejor nos hubiéramos quedado en casa, total para ser un espeon no hacen falta ambientes especiales, puedes evolucionar en cualquier parte.

-¡Oye no trates a tu pokémon así! –lo regañó Carmín –Él no tiene la culpa, pudo simplemente no haberse compenetrado bien con el ambiente, o quizás él no está hecho para ser un glaceon. Además espeon es un pokémon excelente, es ágil y elegante, sus poderes psíquicos le permiten detectar enemigos y obstáculos como si fuera un radar, además de ser extremadamente fiel y tener un alto sentido de la justicia, no deberías tener ninguna queja. En el último de los casos, si tanto quieres un glaceon, intercambia tu pokémon con otro entrenador por el que tú quieres, pero no vengas a maltratar a tu espeon.

El chico miró a su pokémon y este lo miró a él, entonces se arrodilló y abrazó a su compañero.

-Lo siento Cilandro, por favor perdóname, pero yo no puedo intercambiarte, eres mi compañero, hemos estado juntos desde hace tanto tiempo, simplemente no podría deshacerme de ti. Seguramente por eso evolucionaste en espeon, nuestra amistad es más grande que el poder de las montañas, pero no te preocupes, conseguiré otro eevee y el año que viene vendremos a entrenar a las montañas para que tu compañero se convierta en un glaceon ¿De acuerdo?

-Esp –Contestó el pokémon alegremente.

-Oigan –dijo Carmín –Una pregunta ¿Hay alguna razón en particular por la que quieran tanto tener un glaceon?

-Si la hay –contestó el otro gemelo –Tenemos una amiga que también tiene un glaceon, entonces queríamos tener los tres el mismo pokémon y formar un trío de artistas y hacer espectáculos con sus poderes de hielo, ya teníamos listo hasta el nombre, nos llamaríamos "El trío gélido"

-Que obvio.

-Es un nombre provisional –Se apresuró a decir –Entonces mi hermano y yo teníamos prisa por evolucionar a nuestros pokémon para practicar y hacer nuestro debut en el festival eevee.

-¿Festival eevee?

-Si, es un festival donde todos los entrenadores eevee pueden participar, hay carreras, concursos de talentos, concursos de belleza, batallas, comida, baile y mucho más, todo con la temática de eevee y sus evoluciones. Es el festival más importante de nuestra ciudad, tú tienes una espeon ¿No? Sería genial si pudieras participar, se realizará dentro de un mes en ciudad Solar.

Las palabras "Ciudad Solar" retumbaron en la cabeza de Carmín y sacaron a relucir un antiguo recuerdo, guardado en una de las partes más recónditas de su cerebro, entonces tuvo una visión de cuando ella tenía ocho años y le rogó a su abuelo que le diera un espeon, pues deseaba tener ese pokémon. Recordó entonces que junto al anciano hicieron un largo viaje, hasta que llegaron a una pequeña ciudad, recordó que para llegar a ella debía cruzar un enorme lago en un bote, el cuál era tirado por vaporeon. En aquel lugar abundaban las evoluciones de eevee, fue allí donde recibió a Adelle cuando era una eevee, recordó lo feliz que estuvo y que salió a jugar con su nuevo pokémon a la plaza de aquella ciudad, allí en el centro, había una enorme estatua que representaba a un hombre alto y delgado junto al cual había un flareon, aquel hombre de piedra era el mismo con el que soñaba Gray, el mismo que habían visto en la ilusión mostrada por Nunu.

Carmín compartió el descubrimiento que había hecho con los demás, por supuesto el más emocionado con esta noticia era Demon, la identidad del hombre que aparecía en los sueños de Gray parecía una pista mucho más fácil de seguir que la canción maldita, además el pikachu recordaba perfectamente que aquel hombre a menudo solía estar con Alicia, pero no podía recordar que clase de relación tenían.

Con esto quedó fijado el próximo rumbo que tomarían, eso sí, lo harían después de que avisaran de los descubrimientos que habían hecho al abuelo de Carmín. Supusieron que con una carta bastaría y que luego podrían partir tranquilamente, estas intenciones por poco no pudieron realizarse.

Al día siguiente los muchachos se encontraban desayunando cuando Cristell apareció anunciando que alguien los buscaba. Se miraron preocupados, por alguna razón aquello no les parecía una buena señal y no tardaron en comprobar que tenían razón.

Cuando salieron de la posada, cual no fue su sorpresa al ver que los estaban esperando los padres de Geralt, Clovis y el abuelo de Carmín. Los primeros en reaccionar fueron los padres de Geralt, quienes corrieron a abrazar a su hijo, el señor Braum para variar lloraba de la emoción.

-Geralt hijo mío –sollozaba el corpulento hombre.

-Pero en qué estabas pensando –le decía su madre –Te fuiste sin avisarnos nada, estaba enferma de la preocupación, temía que te pasara algo, ni siquiera sabía a dónde ibas.

-Lo siento mamá –mamá contestó el peliazul algo apenado.

Luego fueron a saludar a los demás muchachos de forma igual de efusiva, les habían agarrado cariño a todos. A Carmín le hubiera gustado que su abuelito la recibiera de la misma forma, pero el anciano era mucho más estricto, se acercó a ella de forma solemne y la miró con severidad.

-Carmín, me has decepcionado, has desobedecido las órdenes de tus superiores, los exorcistas pokémon se caracterizan por ser gente obediente que cumple con su deber, pero tú has hecho todo lo contrario, te dije que regresaras a la aldea, pero tú en cambio fuiste a la boca del lobo, arriesgaste tu vida y la de tus compañeros.

-Pero al final todo salió bien…

-¡Ese no es el punto! Esta vez todo salió bien, pero podrías no haber sido tan afortunada ¿Y si hubieras muerto? Abrías dejado a la orden sin heredera ¿Tienes idea de lo grave que es eso?

-¿Sólo te importo porque soy la heredera?

-¡Claro que no! ¡No sabes lo que dices! Carmín, eres mi única nieta y además la única familia que me queda ¿Querías dejar a este pobre viejo solo?

-Abuelo…

-Ya estoy viejo para estas cosas, ya tengo suficiente con ser el líder de la orden y con tener que cuidarte. Los tiempos no están fáciles, ya tengo demasiada carga como para que me causes más problemas, te estoy educando para que seas una exorcista, ojalá en lo posible la mejor. Eres poderosa, pero el poder y el talento no sirven de nada sin disciplina y tú has demostrado una falta de disciplina tremenda, faltaste al código, no se te permitirá salir en misiones hasta que demuestres madurez y compromiso.

-Lo siento abuelo –sollozó Carmín.

-Qué bueno que por fin alguien pone en su lugar a esta mocosa –dijo Clovis.

Carmín lo miró con odio, ya se sentía lo suficientemente mal como para que él fuera a meter sus narices en el asunto. Pero entonces algo extraordinario ocurrió, Clovis sintió que alguien le jalaba de la ropa por detrás, se dio la vuelta y se encontró con los ojos dormilones de la doctora Susu, como siempre cubiertos por unos anteojos de media luna.

-Em ¿Puedo ayudarla?

-Eres guapo, me gustas, tengamos una cita.

-¿¡EEEHH!? Pero si…

-Dijiste que si, genial. Encontré una tumba que al parecer perteneció a un rey antiguo el cual fue enterrado en estas montañas, creo que será un lugar genial, te espero hoy a las 8 en las afueras de pueblo –se alejó le lanzó un guiño que más que coqueto, resultó un tanto aterrador.

-Tío, creo que por primera vez en mi vida te compadezco, pero bueno, supongo que es obvio que sólo a una fenómeno como ella le podía gustar alguien como tú.

Con la llegada del abuelo poco faltó para que el viaje a ciudad Solar fuera cancelado. Luego de que le contaron todas sus experiencias al anciano y de que lo pusieron al día sobre lo que habían descubierto, este se empeñó más que nunca en regresar a su nieta a la aldea, parecía que el viaje del grupo llegaba a su fin. Fue entonces que Carmín tuvo que usar su último recurso desesperado, una pataleta. A decir verdad, aunque su abuelo era muy estricto en lo que concernía a ser una exorcista pokémon, en el resto de las cosas había malcriado bastante a la muchacha y solía ceder ante sus caprichos, entonces Carmín dijo que quería participar en el festival eevee que se realizaba en ciudad Solar, por supuesto el abuelo se negó, pero tras un buen berrinche terminó por ceder.

Los padres de Geralt no tuvieron problemas en darle permiso para ir al festival, ciudad Solar tenía fama de ser un lugar pacífico, hasta el punto de llegar a ser aburrido, un lugar lejano y perdido en los bosques donde la única entretención eran los festivales. Parecía ser una localidad tan segura como la misma aldea de Carmín, limitada al este por las montañas impenetrables y al oeste por el gran lago Estelar, un lugar muy bonito para aquellos que quieren relajarse y perderse del mundo. Fue por estos antecedentes también que el abuelo Brandon le dio permiso a Carmín para asistir a ese festival, él conocía aquella ciudad.

Permanecieron una semana más en las montañas antes de partir a su nuevo destino, Clover y el abuelo Brandon querían pasar algo de tiempo con sus familiares antes de verlos partir otra vez, fue una semana agradable y divertida para todos, menos para Clovis quién tenía que andar escapando de la doctora Susu que parecía verdaderamente interesada en él.

Cuando llegó la hora de partir, todos se despidieron efusivamente, lejos el más efusivo fue el señor Braum, Clover quien ya se había enterado de la relación que tenía su hijo con July le dio algunos consejos finales antes de que se fuera y sin que él se enterara, le encargó a Shell que lo vigilara dentro de lo posible.

Emprendieron el rumbo muy emocionados, preguntándose qué aventuras les depararía el destino, sobre todo Gray, quien se encontraba muy pensativo, no era para menos, por primera vez en nueve años visitaría el lugar donde había nacido.

* * *

 **Y llegamos a esta parte. Cada vez falta menos para el final, recuerden que son 61 capítulos. El que sigue cuenta como algo así como un especial, pues los protagonistas no son los chicos y aunque ese cap no aporta a la trama principal despeja muchas dudas interesantes que complementan la historia. Además es de mis caps favoritos. Hasta la otra semana.**


	47. La historia de Kein

Una ligera llovizna caía sobre el bosque, era tan suave que el sonido que hacían las gotas al caer apenas se percibía y la mayor parte del agua era interceptada por el tupido ramaje de los árboles, quienes aún despojados de sus ropajes verdes ofrecían una cierta protección a aquellos que descansaban a su sombra, uno de estos era Kein, el joven se encontraba muy cabizbajo y es que el cielo nublado y los árboles desnudos no ayudaban mucho a levantarle el ánimo, miraba a su alrededor sin interés vigilando de vez en cuando a Lyra y Zora que jugaban alegremente cerca de él. Pero ni sus risas ni sus cantos lo animaban, en aquel momento simplemente se dedicaba a analizar su vida, comenzó a recordar su pasado, cada evento que terminó cambiando su existencia hasta llevarlo al punto en el que se encontraba ahora…

Si le hubieran dicho hace cinco años que iba a terminar siendo un héroe errante que vagaba por los bosques ayudando a quien se encontraba por su camino hubiera estallado en carcajadas, parecía algo demasiado extraño y ridículo. Cuando tenía 15 años solía ser un muchacho tranquilo y obediente hasta el punto de considerarse muy sumiso, tenía una vida normal, una familia normal, amigos normales y una normal novia fea que por razones que no entendía simplemente amaba con pasión. No era un buscador de aventuras ni mucho menos, le gustaba su aldea y pasar algo de tiempo en casa, aunque nunca rechazaba una invitación a jugar pelota siempre y cuando no tuviera otras cosas que hacer. Lo único que lo distinguía de otros chicos era su condición de exorcista pokémon en entrenamiento.

Solía ser humilde por naturaleza, calmado, metódico, disciplinado y trabajador, fueron quizás estas cualidades las que lo llevaron ser considerado uno de los mejores exorcistas de la aldea, a él le pareció algo curioso, en su opinión habían muchas otras personas 10 veces más talentosas que él, aunque quizás no tan esforzadas. Siempre obedecía cualquier instrucción que le dieran y no renegaba jamás de cualquier trabajo que le encargaran, los superiores reconocieron su esfuerzo y lo tomaron muy en cuenta, así fue como a los 15 años se le permitió salir de la aldea a realizar misiones, por supuesto, no solo, aún era un aprendiz, pero su desempeño en terreno fue tan bueno que Max, su tutor dijo que si no tuviera tan poca experiencia ya estaría listo para ir en misiones solo. Pero ni toda la experiencia del mundo pudo evitar la tragedia que le tocó vivir

Aquel día venía de vuelta junto a su tutor de una sencilla misión en la que tuvieron que sacar a un molesto gastly de un granero, su tutor no era mucho mayor que él, era un recién graduado, probablemente por la cercanía de edad fue que congeniaron tan bien, hasta el punto de ser grandes amigos. Era un día de primavera, el clima era agradable y se veían flores creciendo por doquier, iban conversando animadamente, no había nada que les hiciera sospechar de un peligro inminente, entonces fueron atacados por sorpresa, un lanzallamas emergió de la derecha, su tutor reaccionó más rápido y se interpuso entre Kein y el ataque recibiendo fuertes quemaduras, el pelinaranjo alarmado fue a revisar las quemaduras de su amigo

-¡Pero qué haces! ¡Nos atacan rápido saca a tus pokémon!

No estaba reaccionando bien en ese momento, sacó a su compañero de forma mecánica obedeciendo la orden, pero luego de eso no supo qué hacer, otro lanzallamas cubrió a Max esta vez dejándolo incapacitado, luego de eso los creadores de dichos ataques emergieron, eran dos magmar y un drowzee, entonces, antes de que alcanzara a hacer cualquier cosa el drowzee con sus poderes síquicos extrajo una pequeña pero afilada rama de un árbol y la arrojó hacia el muchacho, lo último que recordó de aquel incidente fue aquel misil de madera dirigiéndose hacia sus ojos, luego de eso perdió el conocimiento, supuso que fue aquello lo que le hizo perder su ojo derecho.

Quizás debió agradecer el haber quedado inconsciente, hubiera sufrido mucho, sus atacantes le rompieron las piernas y dejaron numerosas heridas en su piel, pero de esto no se enteró hasta que despertó bastante después siendo víctima de horrorosos dolores, con sufrimiento y confusión miró a su alrededor y advirtió la presencia de numerosas criaturas que lo miraban preocupadas, eran pokémon de varios tipos pero todos compartían en común la característica del color rosa, Chansey, jigglypuff, snubull, milktank, audino, clafeary incluso lickitung. Todos ellos compartían el mismo habitad que consistía en una acogedora cueva, limpia y espaciosa en la que habían depositado al herido muchacho.

Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta que algo con su vista estaba mal, su rango de visión era más estrecho y las cosas se veían ligeramente diferentes, uno de sus ojos no estaba funcionando, se llevó la mano al rostro para tocarlo, pero al sentir aquella extraña textura rugosa y desagradable la retiró espantado, no tenía ningún espejo para mirarse, pero supuso que se veía horrible. Su condición era deplorable, pero aún así no corría riesgo de muerte, el grupo de pokémon que cuidaba de él le había salvado la vida y ahora seguían tratándolo. La mente de Kein era un torbellino de ideas, no podía pensar bien, los dolores que sentía no ayudaban en nada, entonces recordó de pronto a Max, miró a su alrededor y no lo vio por ningún lado

-¿Max? ¿Dónde está Max? ¿Él está bien? ¡Max! ¡Díganme qué pasó con Max! ¡Hablen por favor! –gritó desesperado tratando de darse a entender con señas

Los pokémon en realidad entendieron bien lo que Kein les quiso decir y ante sus insistentes preguntas simplemente bajaron la mirada con gesto negativo, no habían podido salvar a su amigo y tutor, Max había muerto, se lo dejaron más que claro al dibujar una cruz en la tierra, Kein al enterarse de la noticia no pudo más que gritar de tristeza y de impotencia, su mejor amigo se había ido y él no pudo hacer nada, golpeaba el piso con sus puños mientras descargaba su frustración, los pokémon más jóvenes se sintieron muy intimidados con esta reacción, fue entonces que un lickitung se decidió a acabar con el sufrimiento de Kein y cogiéndolo con poca delicadeza por los cabellos lo obligó a beber un extraño líquido, este contenía un jugo de plantas somníferas que indujeron en el muchacho un intenso sueño.

Durante los días que siguieron Kein pasó casi la totalidad del tiempo drogado con el extraño brebaje de los pokémon, pero fue lo mejor, así no sintió dolores ni sufrimiento, sólo le suspendían su "medicamento" cuando necesitaban que estuviera más despierto para comer, era una lástima que no conocieran el suero. Pero finalmente llegó el día en el que Kein pudo estar más lúcido, ya no le dieron a beber más líquidos extraños y le permitieron despertar, su pierna estaba mejor pero obviamente no estaba en condiciones de apoyarse en ella, aún así se la habían inmovilizado de manera muy efectiva utilizando ramas y cuerdas hechas con productos vegetales, se notaba la habilidad innata que tenían las chansey para cuidar enfermos. A la hora de comenzar a moverse el muchacho experimentó muchos problemas, estar tanto tiempo postrado debilitó mucho sus músculos, el tiempo que tardó en volver a caminar fue considerable.

Los meses que pasó viviendo con aquellos pokémon, a pesar de todo, no fueron en vano, aprendió mucho de ellos, cosas como el tipo de bayas que los pokémon deben comer para cada cosa, hasta las plantas necesarias para prepara el extraño brebaje con que lo sedaban. Esa cueva cumplía las veces de centro pokémon, a menudo traían o llegaban pokémon heridos que se encargaban de tratar, con el tiempo Kein también ayudó en estas labores y adquirió bastante habilidad, hasta el punto de llegar a ser muy apreciado entre sus compañeros pokémon, pasó a ser parte de la tribu, todos lo querían y respetaban como si fuera un pokémon más, el único inconveniente era la diferencia de idioma, pero con el trato diario encontraron la forma de entenderse medianamente, pero de entre todos, hubo una pokémon con la que logró mantener una comunicación más fluida que con cualquiera, esta era una pequeña audino que llegó a ser su mejor amiga, a Kein le agradaba bastante y le parecía graciosa, sobre todo cuando comía porque hacía un ruido muy extraño, algo que sonaba como "pitcuick", fue por esto que la bautizó con ese nombre.

Kein se hizo cargo de Pitquick como si fuera su hermano mayor, cuando pudo caminar un poco apoyado en bastones se hizo costumbre que pasearan juntos, pero no eran simples paseos, Kein quería retribuir de alguna forma toda la ayuda que recibía y no encontró otra forma mejor de hacerlo que entrenando a sus compañeros, y Pitquick fue su mejor aprendiz, principalmente por todo el tiempo que pasaban juntos, le enseñó trueno, rayo de hielo y lanzallamas porque pensó que con eso estaría protegida de la mayoría de los adversarios que pudiera encontrar, claro que siempre tuvo el problema de su lentitud, cosa que solucionó enseñándole a patinar sobre hielo, una estrategia que casi siempre dio buenos resultados.

Junto con la tribu rosada Kein pasó grandes momentos, compartió sus penas como cuando la vieja clafable murió y también alegrías como cuando presenciaron el nacimiento de iglibuff, pero al igual que todo, su estancia con aquellos pokémon debió llegar a su fin. Un día casi cuatro meses después de llegar, decidió que era el momento de irse, fue una despedida muy triste, lágrimas no faltaron de parte de nadie, pero aún así aceptaron su partida, todos menos Pitquick quien simplemente no quiso separarse de aquel humano de cabello anaranjado y se fue junto con él.

Como habría de esperarse, las primeras intenciones de Kein tras abandonar a sus compañeros rosados fueron regresar a su hogar en la aldea de los exorcistas pokémon, se preguntaba como estarían todos por allá y si habría sobrevivido alguno de sus pokémon, tras tanto tiempo desaparecido seguro que lo habrían dado por muerto, cuál no sería su sorpresa al verlo llegar sano y salvo, seguro que se alegrarían mucho, aunque temía el momento en que tuviera que encontrarse con la familia de Max, no sabía cómo iba a explicarles lo ocurrido, que los atacaron y que él fue un inútil incapaz de hacer nada, aquel suceso aún le dolía en su corazón, como una aguja que no lo dejaba en paz, la culpa lo embargaba y dedicaba a su amigo cada noche antes de dormir sus últimas oraciones, sólo deseaba de alguna forma poder redimir su culpa.

No le faltaba mucho para llegar a casa cuando tuvo una experiencia reveladora. Sintió un grito desgarrador de mujer y un llanto de miedo, entonces sin pensarlo dos veces siguió aquel sonido para encontrar la causa y al llegar al sitio del suceso, encontró a una mujer de mediana edad que estaba siendo atacada por un tangela, la misteriosa criatura tenía completamente atada a su víctima quien se retorcía en un intento inútil por liberarse y clamaba por ayuda, el pokémon sin hacer caso a sus ruegos y llantos la arrastraba al parecer llevándola a algún sitio. Kein no lo dudó ni un instante y apareció para enfrentar al pokémon planta, este lo miró con ojos desafiantes dispuesto a dar la pelea, no parecía tener miedo, incluso cuando vio a la audino presentarse también a luchar una expresión de burla se manifestó en su rostro, definitivamente no veía a esa criatura rosada como una amenaza.

Kein no le dio tiempo a tangela de defenderse, de manera casi automática, sin amenazas ni aviso previo ordenó a Pitquick atacar con lanzallamas, su oponente simplemente no tuvo oportunidad y cayó debilitado, la audino era fuerte. El muchacho se sentía satisfecho, tiempo atrás sus dudas le costaron la vida a alguien más, por eso había decidido nunca más dudar y actuar inmediatamente sin meditarlo tanto, al parecer había funcionado, la mujer estaba sana y salva y le agradecía con lágrimas en los ojos su ayuda.

-Oh, gracias jovencito, has salvado mi vida, no sé cómo pagarte, por poco y creí que no la contaba, pensé que sería otra más de las víctimas desaparecidas, de verdad no sé como agradecerte.

-Espere ¿Ha habido más gente desaparecida? –preguntó Kein impactado

-Sí, jovencito, no tienes idea, no sabemos qué pasa, como que los pokémon se vuelven locos, o quizás alguien los controla, no tenemos idea, sólo sabemos que viajar entre los pueblos ya no es seguro, cuando menos te lo esperas te atacan y si no hay nadie para ayudar te secuestran y nadie más sabe de ti, es horrible, por culpa de esto el comercio ha decaído y ya nadie puede viajar tranquilo, por culpa de esto ya no puedo ir a visitar a mi prima –sollozó la mujer.

Las palabras de esta mujer causaron una profunda impresión en el muchacho, la gente estaba siendo atacada, al igual que él y Max, definitivamente algo muy malo estaba ocurriendo y las personas sufrían por esto. Fue entonces que tomó una decisión muy importante, ya no iba a regresar a la aldea, se quedaría fuera para proteger a la gente de los peligros que la acechaban, esta sería su penitencia, la forma de pagar por la muerte de Max, la que a sus ojos había sido por causa suya. Y ese fue el inicio de su existencia como un exorcista pokémon errante.

Aquella mujer que salvó de tangela como humilde forma de agradecimiento lo invitó a cenar a su casa, ahí fue donde Kein pudo apreciar por primera vez la horrible cicatriz que ocupaba el lugar donde debía estar su ojo derecho, contempló con tristeza el espejo, nunca se consideró un hombre muy atractivo, pero ahora se veía francamente como un monstruo, al menos en su mente. La señora de la casa viendo su angustia le hizo un obsequio que consistió en un parche para cubrir el orbe perdido y que era el mismo que usaba hasta el día de hoy.

Los meses que siguieron fueron complicados, aprender a vivir solo en el bosque no fue fácil, por suerte siempre contó con el apoyo de su pokémon que estaba más preparada para ese ambiente silvestre, se las arregló para comprarse algunas cosas propias como ropa, un saco de dormir y una carpa de segunda mano, todo con trabajos esporádicos, fue durante ese período cuando descubrió lo fatal que era para cocinar, al principio intentó aprender con mucho empeño, pero luego de preparar una serie de productos de dudosa calidad decidió desistir y vivir de frutas y comida instantánea.

Además de tener que adaptarse a su nueva vida también estuvo la preocupación de cumplir el objetivo por el cual había abandonado su hogar, dedicó todo el tiempo posible a defender los caminos de pokémon malvados que atacaran a los caminantes, a veces tenía éxito, a veces fallaba, pero cada batalla era un aprendizaje que lo ayudaba a mejorar, no se desanimó por la derrota y entrenó con ahínco estrechando el lazo que lo unía a su audino. Y todo su esfuerzo comenzó a rendir frutos, los ataques comenzaron a hacerse más esporádicos y las personas empezaron a sentirse más seguras, pero los problemas nunca acababan, por ese período los pokémon fantasmas malvados comenzaron a aflorar, también la aparición de espectros y espíritus malignos, además de bandidos y otros peligros, todo esto hizo preguntarse a Kein si el mundo fuera de su aldea siempre había sido así de peligroso o esta era una situación nueva, lamentablemente no tenía a nadie de confianza con quien consultar.

Pronto Kein comprendió que sólo con Pitquick no podría hacerle frente a todos los enemigos que lo acechaban, necesitaba ampliar su equipo pokémon y eso se dispuso a hacer, aunque a decir verdad nunca necesitó ocuparse demasiado del tema de buscar pokémon pues en cierta forma estos llegaron a él, como si hubiera sido obra del destino el que estuvieran juntos.

El primer pokémon en sumarse a su equipo fue King, su kecleon, este fue un regalo que le hizo un mercader agradeció por salvarlo de un grupo de bandidos que casi lo asesinan. Su siguiente compañero fue ditto, cuando lo atrapó creyó haber capturado un treecko, por eso lo llamó Green, pero para sorpresa de él cuando lo liberó de su pokebola en lugar de un lagarto salió una masa rosada amorfa. A sudowoodo lo conoció mientras tendía su ropa mojada sobre los árboles, confundió al pokémon con uno y este salió corriendo con sus calzoncillos encima, la única forma de detenerlo fue capturándolo y así añadió a este pokémon a su grupo

Zora fue la última en llegar a su equipo, lo engañó haciéndose pasar por muchacha para que la ayudara cuando estaba siendo atacada por otros pokémon, Kein la rescató y la dejó dormir en su carpa, cuál no fue sorpresa cuando al ir a verla al día siguiente se encontró con aquella pokémon, la cual quedó tan agradecida por su ayuda que nunca más se fue, eso si nunca fue demasiado obediente.

Pasaron los años y el muchacho se convirtió en hombre, su cuerpo se desarrolló y su forma de pensar cambió bastante, se descubrió a sí mismo, por primera vez se dio cuenta de que él no pensaba por sí mismo, siempre había sido un muchacho obediente que no cuestionaba nada, simplemente esperaba que los demás le dijeran qué hacer, carecía de voluntad y de deseos, vivía para obedecer. Pero al vivir por su cuenta no había nadie que le diera instrucciones, debía tomar sus propias decisiones y afrontar las consecuencias de estas, fueran buenas o malas. Se volvió independiente y comenzó a disfrutar de la libertad de hacer lo que él quisiera, si quería entrenaba, si quería dormía nadie lo obligaba a nada, esto también le jugó en contra haciendo que perdiera la disciplina y se volviera irresponsable.

No tenía ataduras ni compromisos, vivía a su antojo, pero esto tenía un precio y ese era la soledad. Sin familia ni amigos ni nadie con quien contar su vida era penosa, él solía ser una persona muy sociable y ahora llevaba una vida de ermitaño, no tenía con quien conversar su día a día, ni a quien pedirle consejos o en quién a poyarse en momentos de flaqueza, así poco a poco perdió la alegría y su existencia pasó a ser simplemente una forma de expiar sus culpas. Sin embargo intentó mitigar su dolor y la compañía femenina fue el medio que encontró para esto, aprendió bastante sobre el arte de la conquista, pero nunca perdió la decencia, a decir verdad de todos los amoríos que se le atribuían más de la mitad eran mentira, bastó con que estuviera una vez con una chica para que esta comenzara a desparramar la historia convirtiéndose en el centro de atención y en la envidia de sus amigas, quienes en un deseo por igualar a su compañera comenzaron a inventar historias de romance con el héroe local, así pronto Kein terminó siendo el supuesto "novio" de mujeres que ni conocía.

Sus amoríos eran un calmante para su pena pero no una cura real, se sentía vacío, en el fondo deseaba una relación verdadera y profunda, pero eso era algo que no podía permitirse, no podía volverse cercano a nadie, ni siquiera tener un simple amigo de verdad porque inmediatamente este pasaría a ser el blanco de sus enemigos, los cuáles no eran pocos, ya se había hecho famoso entre los bandidos y los pokémon de estos. Fue por aquel tiempo que tuvo una crisis existencial, cuando se convirtió en el héroe del lugar en el fondo no esperó que fuera para siempre, siempre mantuvo la esperanza de que todo terminaría en algún momento y que podría regresar a casa, pero ese día parecía estar cada vez más lejos, tras cuatro años ya comenzaba a perder la esperanza.

Fue entonces que conoció a Capa Gris, este llegó de forma tan repentina que parecía casi un sueño, simplemente un día despertó y lo encontró frente a él cocinando el desayuno y saludándolo como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. En un principio rechazó la alianza que le propuso este extraño hombre encapuchado, él trabajaba solo, siempre había sido así y no pensaba cambiar, no podía permitir que nadie arriesgara su vida, pero Capa Gris no desistió, le estuvo siguiendo los pasos durante tres días y dándole muchas razones por las que deberían unir fuerzas, la principal razón era porque aquel hombre decía contar con cierta información que a Kein le resultaría más que útil. Finalmente Kein terminó por ceder pero no sin antes ponerlo a prueba, se enfrentarían a un grupo de enemigos y Capa Gris debería demostrar sus habilidades, si iba a trabajar con él debía probar que era una persona competente.

Se sorprendió bastante de que Capa Gris aceptara tan fácilmente, incluso él mismo lo guió hasta el lugar donde había un grupo de bandidos haciendo de las suyas, era como si supiera de antemano lo que iba a pasar. En resumen el hombre encapuchado resultó ser un luchador y estratega excepcional, aunque eso sí contaba sólo con un umbreon para pelear y no tenía intenciones de capturar otro pokémon. Coincidentemente fue durante esa prueba que encontraron a Lyra, aquella pequeña niña que finalmente nunca se separó de él, al principio no quiso quedársela pero Capa Gris insistió en que era buena idea adoptarla, que en el futuro sería importante, aquella conducta a Kein siempre le pareció sospechosa, parecía como si la prueba y el rescate de Lyra hubieran sido planeados por él, como si supiera de antemano lo que iba a pasar, pero finalmente nunca llegó a alguna conclusión al respecto.

Tal como prometió Capa Gris, le proporcionó información muy útil y por primera vez comprendió la naturaleza de su enemigo y llegó a sus oídos el nombre de Noxor, era increíble todo lo que sabía este hombre, hasta el punto de ser perturbador, en verdad parecía que conocía el futuro, aunque esto dejó de llamarle la atención cuando se dio cuenta de que era un hechicero, no estaba seguro pero quizás predecir hechos venideros era una cualidad de estas personas.

Pronto Kein comenzó a confiar en Capa Gris, era muy hábil y sabía cuidarse bien, no necesitaba temer que le fuera a pasar algo y con el tiempo también dejó de temer por Lyra, la chiquilla parecía tener un talento especial para esconderse, como si se hiciera invisible, estos fueron los primeros lazos afectivos que estableció en mucho tiempo y gracias a eso dejó de sentirse vacío, dejó de frecuentar la compañía de las muchachas, con excepción de July a quien visitaba porque le gustaba como cocinaba, no es que Capa Gris lo hiciera mal, pero July era superior. Pero no todo fue tan fácil, convivir con otras personas también significa respetar sus espacios y ser responsable, tras tanto tiempo solo Kein había perdido algo de estas habilidades, no le gustaba que lo controlaran ni que le hicieran encargos, esto desató bastantes peleas entre ellos que Lyra siempre se encargaba de calmar, pero Kein era rebelde, a menudo salía de noche sólo para fastidiar a su compañero, pero a pesar de todo no lo lamentaba, la compañía era algo bueno, hasta disfrutaba pelar con él y hacerlo enfadar.

Kein terminó por confiar ciegamente en este hombre, pero le dolía que no fuera lo mismo de parte de él, jamás le mostró su rostro, ni le contó demasiado de su vida, lo único que sabía era que tenía 25 años y decía estar casado, pero lo consolaba con las palabras de "algún día te lo diré todo e incluso te mostraré mi rostro", siempre mantuvo esa esperanza, pero ahora eso ya no podría ser, había roto sus lazos con aquella persona y esta se había ido para siempre. De eso ya hacían dos semanas, en las cuáles sus ánimos estaban por el suelo, ya no tenía ganas de luchar contra bandidos o espectros, ni siquiera de buscar altares de piedra, había perdido a su único amigo y ya no tenía a nadie que lo guiara ni le diera consejo, por ello ahora se encontraba meditando sobre su vida, buscando respuestas en los recuerdos.

De pronto una exclamación de alegría de parte de Zora lo sacó de sus pensamientos, ella y Lyra se encontraban quietas mirando hacia los árboles donde una sombra se acercaba ceremoniosamente, Kein se levantó y se puso en guardia, aunque sus pequeñas no mostraban agresividad ni desconfianza ante aquella aparición él no estaría tranquilo hasta confirmar su identidad. Entonces, cuando la sombra estuvo más cerca vislumbró una figura familiar, era nada menos que Capa Gris quien regresaba con el mismo ánimo y tranquilidad de siempre haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado, Lyra y Zora corrieron a abrazarlo cálidamente, gesto que él respondió con cariño, pero Kein aunque estaba muy feliz de verlo no se movió del lugar, la verdad no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-Oh vamos ¿No te alegras de verme? –Dijo el hombre encapuchado, a lo que Kein contestó con silencio –De todos modos, no saludar a los conocidos es un gesto de mala educación –Kein seguía sin contestar –Puff, bueno, no saludes y cuéntame ¿Qué es de tu vida?

-¡Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo después de lo que pasó!

-¿Mm? Pues, yo no estoy enojado, de hecho como te dije ya te había perdonado y te sigo considerando mi amigo, tomando en cuenta esto, no veo razón para actuar de forma distinta a lo habitual

-Pero… Pero yo…

-Pero tú aún no te perdonas a ti mismo ¿Verdad? No seas tan duro contigo –dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro –No hiciste nada tan malo, además tomando en cuenta el hecho de que nunca te di explicaciones de nada, tu reacción puede haber sido en parte mi culpa, por eso, he venido aquí para contarte todo antes de irme

-¿Te vas? –Preguntó Zora con pena, Lyra puso una cara triste y Kein quedó mudo de la impresión

-Si, me voy, ya es hora de que lo haga, debo regresar con mi familia, mi labor acá ya está hecha, ya hice la última tarea que me correspondía –dijo sacando de su bolso la enciclopedia pokémon de Gray –Recuperar este libro

-¿Cómo que tu labor ya está hecha? –Gritó de pronto Kein –Aún estamos lejos de derrotar a Noxor, tú no puedes irte ¿Qué pasó con eso de que venceríamos al mal juntos? ¿Fue mentira?

-Todo te quedará claro cuando te explique quién soy

-¡Pues entonces dímelo! ¡He esperado casi un año para que te dignes a confiar en mí!

-No era un asunto de confianza, simplemente no podía decirte nada porque si no, el plan no resultaría, pero bueno aquí voy

Capa Gris por primera vez en mucho tiempo se bajó la capucha ante alguien, los ojos de Kein se abrieron de la sorpresa al ver aquel rostro pálido de ojos negros como aceituna y cabello gris.

-Pe… Pero… Que… ¿Tú eres pariente de ese chico? Cómo se llamaba… ¡Gray! ¿Eres pariente de Gray?

-No soy su pariente, yo soy Gray, pero creo que te quedará más claro cuando veas esto

El hombre de cabello gris sacó entonces una pokebola de un aspecto muy particular, la parte de arriba era dorada y la de abajo plateada y tenía grabadas las letras GS, del interior de esta salió un celebi, quien pareció muy feliz de verse en libertad y comenzó a volar alrededor de Kein y luego de Zora y Lyra.

-Eres el Gray del futuro…

-Exacto, el Gray de 10 años en el futuro para ser exacto, ayudado por celebi regresé en el tiempo a esta época para ayudar a mi yo de este tiempo, de verdad sin ayuda yo nunca podría haber hecho lo que hice, con esto mi estimado Kein, supongo que te queda claro cómo es que yo parecía tener conocimiento de ciertos sucesos antes de que estos ocurrieran, yo sé lo que va a pasar, o lo que se supone que debe pasar, mi interferencia en esta época es para asegurarme de que las cosas sean como deben ser. Tú te enfadaste mucho cuando puse en peligro a esos chicos, pero yo sabía que estarían bien, por eso no me preocupé, lamento no haberte dicho nada, pero revelar la verdad antes de tiempo hubiera provocado cambios inesperados en el futuro, esa es la razón por la cual también ocultaba mi rostro.

-Ya veo… Entonces ya hiciste todo lo que debías hacer y ahora debes partir –dijo Kein con pesadumbre

-Oye, no pongas esa cara tan triste, no es como no nos volveremos a ver nunca más, de hecho, me verás más seguido de lo quisieras

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Ya lo entenderás, bien celebi, es hora de regresar –dijo al tiempo que introducía nuevamente al pokémon dentro de su pokebola –Esta pokebola es la pokebola GS, sólo sirve para capturar a celebi, a celebi podrías capturarlo con cualquier pokebola, pero la gracia de esta es que te permite controlar la habilidad de este pokémon de viajar en el tiempo, así es como viajamos a la época que yo quiero y no a la que celebi decida llevarme, bueno, cuando regrese tendré que liberar a mi compañero, ese fue el trato que hicimos, y ahora Kein, este es el Adiós- dijo al momento que le tendía la mano, el joven peli naranjo dudó un momento pero finalmente se decidió a estrecharla.

-Adiós y gracias por todo

-No me lo agradezcas, esto también es por tu futuro y tu trabajo aún no termina, debes ayudar a esos muchachos, aún no están fuera de peligro y no podrán salir adelante sin tu ayuda, tu destino es ayudarlos, como el héroe oscuro que eres, prométeme que lo harás

-Lo prometo

Gray sujetó la pokebola con fuerza y de esta comenzó a salir una luz verde que comenzó a envolverlo por completo, en la medida que luz verde se hacía más intensa su figura se hacía más tenue hasta que casi desaparecer.

-Por fin volveré a casa –dijo alegremente –Para mi familia seguro que no fueron más de unas pocas horas pero para mí ha sido más de un año, Kein más te vale hacer un buen trabajo, me gusta la vida que tengo y no quiero que cambie, adiós amigo, cuídate, nos veremos, y recuérdale a mi yo de esta época cuando cumpla 25 que debe regresar en el tiempo y hacer todo esto que yo hice ¡Adiós!

Con estas últimas palabras el Gray del futuro se desvaneció dejando a todos los presentes con una extraña sensación, Kein guardó silencio unos minutos mientras terminaba de aceptar lo que acababa de ocurrir, entonces miró al cielo y dijo.

-Cuando ese muchacho crezca se convertirá en una persona en verdad extraordinaria.

* * *

 **Espero que hayan quedado mudos de la impresión :D**

 **Nos leemos la otra semana.**


	48. Un cruel malentendido

_Aquella pobre niña de cabello azul gritaba desesperada, agitaba los brazos y arañaba la tierra en un intento inútil por defenderse y evitar que hypno se la llevara. El pokémon la tenía cogida del cabello y la llevaba arrastrando si mayores cuidados. Un pequeño niño miraba la escena llorando y arrojándole piedras al siniestro pokémon incapaz de hacer otra cosa, el ser amarillo fastidiado le lanzó una mirada perversa y sus ojos brillaron como bengalas, el cuerpo del pequeño se elevó en el aire rodeado de un aura Calipso y comenzó a sentir una presión que le impedía respirar. De pronto una gran llama rodeó a hypno quemándolo, este liberó al pequeño quien cayó al suelo golpeándose la cabeza, se escuchó una explosión y dos figuras adultas aparecieron, un hombre y una mujer, además de un vaporen que llegó a ayudar al flareon quien daba una dura pelea contra hypno. Los ojos del pequeñuelo comenzaron a nublarse, era muy poco lo que podía ver de la dura batalla que estaban librando los dos adultos por rescatar a la niña, entonces sus ojos se cerraron y ya no pudo ver más._

Era triste pero este era el recuerdo más nítido y antiguo que Gray guardaba en su memoria, curiosamente no sabía que lo tenía, sólo al forzar su mente este afloró, atribuyó a esta memoria el miedo que le tenía a los hypno. Antes de ese suceso, no había nada en su cabeza, ni siquiera podía recordar como lucía el rostro de sus padres, sólo imágenes borrosas inundaban su mente.

Lo que mejor podía recordar eran las sensaciones, sabía que su madre era cálida y pacífica y su padre alguien muy divertido y energético pero más detalles no habían. Ni siquiera sabía quién era la pequeña de pelo azul a quien hypno se estaba llevando, probablemente alguna amiga cualquiera con la que tal vez jugaría de pequeño, tampoco sabía cuál había sido su destino, lamentablemente luego de ese incidente quedó en Shock y se perdió del mundo, no habían recuerdos en su mente de lo que sucedió después, hasta que estuvo frente al orfanato de ciudad Crepúsculo tomado de la mano de un señor barbón, ese era su segundo recuerdo nítido más antiguo.

Ahora que estaba por retornar al lugar que había nacido, intentaba forzar su memoria y extraer algo de su pasado, sería un tanto triste llegar a ciudad Solar y no saber nada de nada. De todos modos tampoco era un tema que lo obsesionara, se tomaba las cosas con calma, si no tenía recuerdos no era mucho lo que podía hacer.

El grupo de muchachos estaba tomando un descanso y preparando el campamento para pasar la noche allí, era un lugar bonito, un bosque de pinos verdes y saludables cerca de una hermosa cascada pequeña, junto a la cual crecían variados tipos de hierbas e incluso una que otra flor. Era un buen día para ser invierno, estaba nublado pero sin rastros de una posible lluvia, fue por estas razones que decidieron pasar el día allí descansando, no tenían demasiada prisa por llegar a su destino, les bastaba con llegar a ciudad Solar el día antes del festival y tenían tiempo de sobra.

Era un día normal y tranquilo, los pokémon jugaban o descansaban cerca de los chicos, Gray y Geralt estaban armando la carpa, Shell había ido a lavar algo de ropa y July, como la cocinera oficial se encargaba de preparar el almuerzo siendo ayudada por Carmín, esta última mostraba un rostro algo apagado, había estado así desde que había presenciado aquella escena en la que Gray le entregaba un colgante a Shell, equivocadamente había interpretado eso como que aquellos muchachos habían iniciado una relación sentimental. Creyéndose rechazada, había preferido guardar sus sentimientos, no sabía o más bien no recordaba que ella misma se había declarado a Gray y este la había aceptado, si tan solo supiera la verdad.

Los demás le habían preguntado qué le pasaba y ella tratando de ocultar la causa de su pena, se limitaba a decir que estaba algo preocupada por sus estudios, este viaje la había retrasado, debía empezar el curso anti maldiciones que tanto le habría servido en pueblo Estrella. Trataban de animarla argumentando que el maestro Riku no tendría problemas en hacerle clases particulares para ponerla al día, Carmín sólo contestaba a esto con una sonrisa forzada que no lograba convencer a nadie, aún así, no sospechaban la causa de su pena, pues ya todos sabían sobre los sentimientos de Gray hacia Carmín.

-Oye Gray. –Dijo Geralt al tiempo que clavaba las estacas para sujetar la carpa - ¿Cuándo piensas confesarte a Carmín? La pobre se va a poner vieja esperando.

-No exageres, sólo estoy esperando el momento apropiado.

-¿Y cuándo sería eso más o menos?

-Pues… No sé, lo sabré cuando sea el momento correcto, estoy buscando un lugar bonito y romántico, quiero que sea algo especial para ella. –Se puso un tanto colorado al decir esto.

-Eres odiosamente detallista, pero si sigues así terminarás esperando hasta la primavera, ahora todo está nublado, las plantas marchitas y estamos en medio de un bosque, no creo que hayan lugares tan románticos como el que tú quieres.

-Tal vez tengas razón. - En eso pasaron volando Shun lee y el príncipe Lampent, los dos pokémon fantasmas parecían estar jugando alegremente, en eso Blue pasó caminando distraídamente y chocó con la shuppet, esta se mostró molesta y comenzó una discusión con el umbreon

–Ay no, esos dos ya van a empezar de nuevo -comentó Geralt

-Si, pero ya los conoces, siempre hacen los mismo, de todos modos nunca se lastiman gravemente así que yo ya ni me molesto en separarlos, que se las arreglen solos.

Blue y Shun lee comenzaron una pelea, algunos pokémon se acercaron para verla. Spooky y el príncipe Lampent animaban a su compañera fantasma, Geraldine también se unió a las porras aunque las suyas no estaban dirigidas a nadie en particular, era sólo por darse el gusto de bailar.

Shun lee inició con cabezazo, era casi su único ataque efectivo contra Blue, este logró esquivarlo aunque por poco, entonces arremetió con mordisco el cual a su vez la fantasma también logró esquivar. Sus animadores estallaron en gritos de alegría, cosa que desconcentró un poco al umbreon, Shun aprovechó esto para juntar odio y realizar pulso umbrío, no era muy eficaz contra su oponente, pero en general no solía fallar con ese ataque. El aura oscura que arrojó le dio de lleno a Blue, quien salió despedido hacia atrás, por desgracia la munna de Carmín estaba en medio de la trayectoria de Blue y hubiera sido golpeada de no ser por Jim, quien veloz como un rayo, saltó y retiró a la joven pokémon dejándola en un lugar seguro.

Cuando Blue abrió los ojos y se puso de pie, lo primero que vio fueron los ojos enojados de aquel Gallade, este comenzó a darle un buen sermón acerca de lo que es ser responsable y considerado con los demás, el umbreon lo escuchó con las orejas gachas mientras veía de reojo como los demás pokémon fantasmas se escabullían rápidamente para no sufrir el mismo destino. Pero curiosamente Blue fue salvado por Nunu, quién le dijo a su benefactor que ya había sido suficiente y que Blue había aprendido la lección

-¿Estás segura? –dijo Gallade mirando a la rosada criatura con cariño, era muy protector con ella –Podrías haber salido lastimada, yo sólo me estaba preocupando por ti.

-No me cuides tanto –se quejó la pequeña munna –debo hacerme fuerte, tengo que entrenar para defenderme, quiero ser fuerte como tú.

-Y claro que lo serás, yo te ayudaré, serás la munna más fuerte de todas –En eso Adelle se acercó con su elegante caminar.

-Jim, siempre eres tan protector cuando se trata de Nunu, aparentas ser un tipo duro pero tienes un corazón muy blando –El gallade se sonrojó un poco ante estas palabras – ¿Y por qué te avergüenzas? Yo creo que eso es algo lindo, me gusta ese lado de ti, un pokémon fuerte y tierno es lo mejor.

Blue comenzó a ponerse muy celoso con estas cariñosas palabras que **SU** espeon le dirigía a Jim, aquella pokémon era su pareja (Al menos en su mente), él no iba a permitir que otro tratara de quitársela, así que muy decidido se colocó frente al gallade.

-Esto es una afrenta, Adelle es MI chica y si la quieres tendrás que arrebatármela –Pero tras decir aquello le llegó un golpe cola de hierro por la cabeza que los dejó aplastado en el suelo.

-Yo no soy tu chica –dijo la espeon con seriedad –y no te molestes en retar a Jim, te aplastaría, así que no necesitas salir lastimado innecesariamente.

-Tanto como aplastarlo no creo –dijo el aludido con modestia.

-Por favor, jim es el más fuerte, seguro que él le gana a Blue fácilmente –dijo Nunu con convicción.

-Pues yo les demostraré que no es así, Jim te reto a una batalla, ya veremos quién es el mejor –Se dirigió a Adelle –Amor, te demostraré que soy un pokémon del que puedes estar orgullosa.

-Yo no soy tu amor.

Jim y Blue se juntaron en un lugar un tanto alejado del campamento para realizar el combate, todos sus compañeros pokémon se reunieron en el lugar para contemplar la contienda y parecían muy emocionados por la batalla. El único que parecía estar preocupado era Sam, en general la mayoría de los pokémon apoyaban a Jim, nadie se tomaba demasiado en serio a Blue, probablemente por aquel carácter tan especial que tenía.

-¡Vamos Blue tú puedes! –gritaba Shun lee, a lo que Spooky y el príncipe se la quedaron mirando –Que, ¿Por qué me miran así?

-¿Apoyas a Blue? –Dijo Spooky con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Algún problema con eso? –Dijo la shuppet con una cara que espantaría a cualquiera.

-Ninguno –Contestaron el gastly y el lampent intimidados, Geraldine que estaba junto a ellos lanzó una risa burlesca, shun lee también le arrojó una mirada asesina a ella, pero la sableye ni se inmutó, se limitó a bailar alegremente –ay, contigo no hay caso.

El umbreon y el gallade ya estaban frente a frente midiéndose con la mirada, el ambiente estaba tenso, todos miraban la escena expectantes, entonces Blue decidió dar inicio a la pelea y comenzó a correr hacia su oponente listo para embestirlo. Jim no se hizo esperar y también se dirigió hacia su oponente con sus cuchillas desplegadas dispuesto a atacar antes de que el umbreon concretara su embestida, pero su movimiento falló. Antes de que pudiera atacarlo con sus chuchillas, Blue se esfumó de su vista para reaparecer a sus espaldas y atacarlo con finta, este movimiento por ser tipo siniestro, fue muy efectivo contra gallade, pero el negro pokémon no se detuvo ahí, antes de que gallade se recuperara, realizó un mordisco, sus dientes quedaron enterrados en el brazo de su oponente quien lanzó un quejido valiente.

Blue se encontraba en ventaja, había atacado dos veces a su contrincante con movimientos efectivos y ahora lo tenía inmovilizado con sus colmillos clavados en su brazo, pero bajó la guardia y no pudo defenderse del potente puño trueno que Jim le dio alejándolo de él y causándole bastante daños. Por suerte para el umbreon no quedó paralizado, rápidamente se puso de pie dispuesto a realizar su siguiente ataque, pero Jim fue más rápido y comenzó a atacar con psicocortes. Blue no pudo evadir el ataque, pero no fue necesario hacerlo tampoco, los ataques psíquicos no le hacían efecto, de modo que por más que Jim le arrojara sus anillos brillantes, estos no tendrían ningún efecto.

Blue confiado corrió hacia Gallade dispuesto a atacarlo, pero este se alejó al tiempo que seguía atacando con sus inútiles psicocortes, pero parecía estar nervioso, ahora ya ni siquiera le apuntaba a su oponente, los anillos caían en todos lados levantando nubes de polvo. Blue pensó que Jim se había vuelto loco pero pronto comprobó que estaba equivocado, todo el polvo en suspensión le bloqueó la vista y con esto no pudo ver cuando Jim se le lanzó encima y lo acabó con una patada.

El umbreon quedó tendido en el suelo incapaz de continuar, abrió los ojos y se encontró con Jim quien lo miraba desde arriba, este le hizo una reverencia como acostumbraban a hacer los gallade luego de una pelea, estos son pokémon muy respetuosos y honorables, siempre saludan con respeto a sus oponentes. Blue sabía que este era un gesto de buena voluntad, pero no pudo evitar sentirse humillado por ello, sobre todo cuando vio a Adelle dirigirse hacia Jim para felicitarlo, pronto todos los pokémon se retiraron de la escena, algunos en silencio, otros comentando la pelea, hasta que Blue se quedó solo excepto por Sam quien no quiso irse.

-Em… ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó el Gardevoir tímidamente.

-Tú qué crees –El gardevoir se acercó a Blue, le colocó las manos encima y utilizó pulso cura dejando al umbreon como nuevo –Gracias –dijo sin ganas.

-Ánimo, yo creo que diste una buena pelea, mi hermano es un pokémon fuerte, no es fácil ganarle.

-Y de qué me sirve haberle dado una buena pelea si igual fui humillado por él, además de que mi querida Adelle ya no se interesará por mí, nadie querría estar con un debilucho como yo.

-No hables así, Jim nunca tuvo intención de humillarte, eso va en contra de su código de honor, pero… Lo que a ti te preocupa es que Adelle no te quiera porque eres débil… Sabes, yo puedo ayudarte a vencer a mi hermano.

-¿En serio harías eso por mí? –Dijo moviendo la cola.

-Pues sí, la verdad me caes bien, tú nunca te burlas de mí por mi aspecto femenino, así que te haré un entrenamiento especial, pero te advierto que no será fácil.

Esa misma tarde Blue y Sam comenzaron su entrenamiento especial, este era para que Blue aprendiera a ver a través del polvo. Para realizarlo, le pidieron ayuda a la venomoth de Shell, quien debía encargarse de levantar mucho polvo con sus alas rodeando al umbreon, entonces Sam utilizando sus poderes psíquicos le arrojaba piedras y Blue debía intentar esquivarlas. De más está decir que en un principio el pokémon siniestro fue un desastre, terminó más de una vez apaleado y Sam tuvo que curarlo. Pero aún así no se rindió y siguió entrenando, no se iba a dar por vencido, el amor de Adelle estaba en juego (al menos en su mente).

Mientras tanto, por otro lado Gray finalmente había decidido confesarse a Carmín. Había encontrado un lindo estanque donde vivían algunos poliwag y politoed quienes cantaban una suave melodía, crecían algunas flores de agua y juncos que le brindaban al lugar un aspecto muy alegre, Gray decidió que ese era el lugar perfecto para declararse, ya había decidido como lo haría, esperaría al atardecer y le regalaría el collar con la esmeralda que le había dado Clover, ese le pareció perfecto para ella, pues su color verde hacía juego con sus ojos.

Esa tarde, cuando la luz del día comenzó a decaer, Gray le pidió a Carmín que la acompañara, ella en un principio no quiso, pero los demás la animaron a que fuera, todos sabían lo que iba a pasar y estaban muy expectantes por esto, finalmente la chica tuvo que ceder y acompañar al muchacho a donde fuera que la quería llevar.

Carmín encontró el estanque en verdad bonito, pero su decaído estado de ánimo no le permitió apreciar su belleza por completo, simplemente quería salir corriendo, no quería tener a Gray cerca, solo lo miraba impaciente esperando que lo que fuera que tenía que hacer terminara pronto. Entonces vio al muchacho acercarse con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y con las manos ocultas detrás, algo tramaba y lo miraba con desconfianza.

-Que pasa –dijo la muchacha rudamente.

-Pues… No pasa nada… Te quería mostrar este lindo estanque ¿Te gusta? –Carmín retiró la mirada sin decir nada, el muchacho dio un suspiro –Ay Carmín ¿Qué te pasa? Hace tiempo ya que estás rara, pensé que este lugar te animaría un poco, es lo mejor que hay disponible en esta época, ya no hay volbeat e illumise para contemplar en ningún lado.

Se le formó un nudo en la garganta a Carmín al recordar aquel momento, cuando montada sobre una nube de drifloon junto a Gray contempló el baile de amor que realizaban estos pokémon, a pesar de la incómoda conversación que tuvieron allí, ese era uno de los mejores recuerdos que tenía junto al muchacho.

-Pero en lo personal este estanque a mí me gusta mucho, aunque hay otra cosa que me gusta aún más.

-Que –Dijo Carmín sólo por decir algo

-Tú –La muchacha volteó a verlo perpleja, ¿Acaso era una declaración? Pero no podía ser, él estaba con Shell –Carmín te amo.

Carmín de verdad no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esto ¿Acaso quería engañar a Shell con ella? Soñaba con la idea de compartir su amor con Gray, pero no quería compartirlo con nadie más, aparte que no estaba dispuesta a engañar a Shell, había sido una buena amiga con ella. Entonces vio que Gray sacaba de detrás suyo un colgante con una piedra verde idéntico al que le había regalado a Shell.

Por desgracia una idea muy equivocada comenzó a formarse en la mente de Carmín, seguro que al muchacho se le habían subido los humos a la cabeza por tener a tres chicas detrás suyo y ahora quería tenerlas a las tres como novias, en su cabecilla esto tenía sentido, por algo no había hecho pública su relación con Shell, claro, era el engaño más viejo del mundo, los chicos pueden tener varias novias en secreto y ninguna de ellas saber nada de la otra, pero ella no iba a ser tan tonta, no se iba a dejar engañar por él.

-Y bueno ¿Qué significa esto? –Dijo en tono molesto.

-¿Qué significa? Pues lo que te dije, te amo, me gustas, quiero que seas mi novia y este colgante es para ti como muestra de lo que siento –dijo algo nervioso.

-Claro, ese colgante es una muestra de lo que sientes por mí, que seguramente es lo mismo que sientes por Shell, ya que a ella también le diste un colgante.

-¿El colgante de Shell? No, ese es distinto y tiene un significado distinto, el suyo es un símbolo de amis…

-¡Cállate! ¿Tú crees que soy tonta o qué? Estás coqueteando con nosotras dos a la vez, andas regalando colgantes como muestra de amor eterno pero todo son patrañas ¡Estúpido! ¡Yo no caeré en tu juego!

-¡Carmín! ¿De verdad crees que yo sería capaz de algo así?

-Que se yo… Nadie sabe de lo que es capaz un forastero, por algo dicen que los callados son los más peligrosos, tan inocente que aparentas ser y al final terminas siendo un imbécil que gusta de jugar con los sentimientos de las chicas.

-¡YA BASTA! ¡ME ARTASTE! –Gritó Gray furioso -¡Si eso es lo que piensas de mí entonces tú y yo no tenemos más que hablar! ¡No pienso andar mendigando cariño y si no confías en mí es obvio que es esto no va a funcionar! ¡Vete al diablo!

Gray se alejó hecho una furia, Carmín hizo uso de todo su ánimo para mantenerse seria y firme mientras en chico estaba a la vista, pero en cuanto este se fue, cayó de rodillas al pasto y se puso a llorar, ya se había guardado su pena durante demasiado tiempo y necesitaba descargarla. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Shell apareciera en el lugar, se veía preocupada.

-¿Carmín? ¿Qué pasó? Gray llegó al campamento muy enojado y dijo que quería estar solo ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes? –Carmín miró a su amiga y más lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, debía contarle todo, aunque le doliera.

-Shell, Gray te está engañando.

La morena la miró confundida, no entendía a qué se refería, entonces Carmín le contó todo lo que había pasado, o lo que ella creía que había pasado. Ante esto Shell se agarró la cabeza preocupada y le explicó la situación de manera correcta, incluyendo la leyenda de los tres colgantes. Carmín al saber la verdad se horrorizó con lo que había hecho y corrió a disculparse con Gray, pero este no quería saber nada de ella y le gritó que lo dejara solo.

Carmín sin poder hacer nada más se retiró a algún lugar solitario a seguir llorando, posteriormente Shell la consoló asegurándole que en cuanto a Gray se le pasara el enojo la recibiría con los brazos abiertos y aceptaría cualquier disculpa, Carmín asintió abrigando la esperanza de que se solucionara pronto ese cruel malentendido.

Al día siguiente antes de partir, Blue retó nuevamente a Gallade a una batalla. El pokémon psíquico la verdad no quería combatir de nuevo con él, pero por respeto a su oponente accedió. Esta vez la batalla fue más privada, los únicos espectadores que habían eran Adelle, venomoth y Sam.

La batalla dio inicio y esta vez fue Jim quien hizo el primer movimiento pues quería terminar rápido, inmediatamente comenzó a lanzar sicocortes, al igual que el día anterior los anillos cayeron levantando una gran nube de polvo que dejó cegado al umbreon, entonces gallade corrió hacia él llenando su mano de electricidad para realizar un puño trueno, pero al asestar su golpe sintió un dolor agudo en su extremidad, Blue lo había recibido con un mordisco, la electricidad acumulada entonces estalló arrojando a ambos combatientes fuera de la nube de polvo, una vez fuera y recuperada la visibilidad Blue comenzó a formar una esfera oscura en su hocico y la arrojó contra gallade, este rápidamente interceptó el proyectil arrojando sicocortes que hicieron estallar aquella sombría bola.

La explosión dejó cegado a Jim durante un momento, pero en cuanto recuperó la visibilidad se puso en guardia esperando el próximo ataque, pero para sorpresa suya Blue no estaba por ninguna parte, volteó a ver su espalda por si su oponente estaba realizando una finta, pero tampoco estaba allí, por más que mirara el umbreon no estaba por ningún lado. Fue entonces que sintió que algo se movía a sus pies y antes de que pudiera reaccionar fue golpeado por Blue quien salió de debajo de la tierra utilizando el movimiento excavar que había aprendido en las montañas, gallade salió volando y antes de que aterrizara Blue le arrojó una bola sombra que fue suficiente para acabar con él dándole la victoria a Blue.

Venomoth y Sam gritaron de alegría, su entrenamiento especial había ayudado a Blue a darle la victoria, el pokémon respondió a sus ánimos ladrando alegremente al tiempo que movía la cola, entonces se dirigió hacia gallade que yacía en el piso y siguiendo el estilo de este pokémon le hizo una reverencia como muestra de respeto, el pokémon asintió y se puso pie dificultosamente para corresponder al saludo. Adelle comenzó a caminar hacia los combatientes, Blue pensaba que iba a felicitarlo efusivamente por su victoria, pero en lugar de eso se dirigió a gallade para preguntarle si estaba bien, Blue bajó la cabeza decepcionado, ella no parecía nada impresionada por su poder, pero entonces la espeon se dirigió a él y con una sonrisa le dijo.

-En verdad te esforzaste mucho para poder vencer a Jim, eso es bueno, me gustan los pokémon esforzados.

Entonces antes de alejarse, le dedicó al pokémon siniestro un coqueto guiño que fue suficiente para dejarlo KO.

* * *

 **Y continúa la telenovela, cada vez nos acercamos más al final de la historia, ya se han revelado algunos secretos, todavía faltan algunos pocos más, hasta la otra semana.**


	49. En ciudad Solar

Gray tardó poco más de un día en calmarse luego de su pelea con Carmín, durante ese tiempo se aisló mucho más que de costumbre y se mostraba molesto por todo, Gray jamás se había enojado tanto por algo. Pero como todo en esta vida, su enojo también llegó a su fin, luego de eso volvió a ser la persona pacífica y amable de siempre, pero eso sí mantenía una cierta distancia de la castaña.

En ese punto el muchacho ya se sentía capaz de perdonarla por sus palabras, de modo que esperaba que se acercara a pedir disculpas, pero esperaba en vano, Carmín tenía miedo. Cuando la muchacha intentó disculparse la primera vez apenas se dio cuenta de su error, Gray le gritó que lo dejara solo y ahora con aquella actitud fría que mantenía particularmente hacia ella, pensó que el muchacho la odiaba, por esto no se animaba a disculparse y además trataba de estar lo más alejada posible de él, a pesar de que Shell le insistía en que debía acercarse y que todo saldría bien. La demora por parte de Carmín en ofrecer una disculpa comenzó a generar preocupación en Gray, empezó a pensar que había tratado demasiado mal a la ojiverde cuando quiso aclarar las cosas y que por eso ella ahora lo odiaba, cosa que parecía concordar pues la chica estaba muy esquiva. Le partía el corazón pensar esto, qué no daría por poder siquiera hablar normalmente otra vez con ella, pero si ella quería mantenerlo alejado, no la iba a forzar a tener que soportar su compañía. Y así con este malentendido, la distancia entre los dos y su sufrimiento se acrecentó cada día, para preocupación de sus compañeros.

Por suerte, para romper la monotonía de esa situación, pronto llegaron a su destino, Ciudad Solar. Pero antes de poner un pie allí, debían cruzar un enorme y majestuoso lago y ahí es donde se encontraban ahora, admirando aquella enorme porción de agua y preguntándose cómo iban a llegar al otro lado. De momento Gray no parecía demasiado preocupado por eso, estaba extasiado admirando el paisaje, este parecía de alguna forma traerle memorias, aunque eran borrosas. En su mente tenía una imagen, se veía a sí mismo más pequeño, tomado de la mano de una mujer que usaba un vestido largo y blanco, no podía verla bien, pero sabía que estaban juntos mirando el lago ¿Quién sería ella? ¿Tal vez su madre? Podría ser, se sentía seguro y protegido con ella, pero al parecer había alguien más en la escena, otra persona estaba tomada de la otra mano de aquella mujer, se veía borrosa, trató de forzar su mente y verla mejor, comenzó a aclararse, casi podía ver sus ojos y su cabello, al parecer era...

-Gray despierta –dijo Geralt dándole un leve empujón que casi lo hace caer al agua –no es hora de andar soñando despierto, más allá hay una especie de muelle, al parecer tienen botes para cruzar, vamos.

El muchacho lo siguió algo malhumorado, estaba en medio de algo importante y lo interrumpió. Tal como le había dicho Geralt, había un muelle en el que estaban atados numerosos botes, los cuales parecían estar a cargo de un hombre gordo y barbón que estaba sentado fumando una pipa, junto a él un vaporeon dormitaba.

-Buenas –saludó el hombre -¿A qué vienen?

-Queremos cruzar el lago –dijo Geralt.

-¿Para que quieren cruzar el lago? –Contestó con paciencia.

-Para llegar al otro lado.

-¿Para que quieren llegar al otro lado? –Dijo inmutable.

-Para llegar a ciudad Solar.

-Para qué quieren...

-¡AAAAH! ¡YA BASTA USTEDES DOS ME DESESPERAN! –Gritó Carmín –Venimos a participar en el festival eevee ¿Suficiente explicación?

-Casi –contestó el hombre con tranquilidad –. Me gustaría una pequeña aclaración de quienes son ustedes antes de dejarlos pasar. Ciudad Solar es un lugar muy tranquilo y una de las razones de esto es que no cualquiera entra, tenemos las montañas y este lago como barreras naturales que nos protegen de visitantes molestos, no queremos ladrones ni gente conflictiva, así que si fueran tan amables de decirme quienes son –dijo mientras sacaba un cuaderno y un lápiz para anotar –. Nombre, de donde vienen y a qué se dedican.

-Yo soy July –dijo la muchacha con entusiasmo –nací y me crié en pueblo Lucero, no es como que tenga una profesión definida, básicamente siempre me he dedicado a labores de casa, ahora estoy en un viaje de crecimiento espiritual podría decirse, además de ser algo así como una luna de miel –dijo lanzándole una dulce mirada a Geralt.

El peliazul contestó con una sonrisa tonta. Shell se burló haciendo una mueca que aunque él muchacho la pasó por alto, el hombre barbudo no.

-Ahora, la señorita de las caras feas, si fuera tan amable de presentarse...

-Claro –se apresuró a contestar recuperando la compostura algo avergonzada –. Mi nombre es Shell, provengo de la aldea... De la aldea Cometa –Al lugar del que provenían Shell y Carmín se le conocía simplemente como "la aldea", pero al no poder referirse a ese lugar por ser un secreto, mencionó la aldea más cercana –Y soy una artesana.

-¿Artesana?

-Si, ya sabe, de esas que hacen collares, pulseras y esas cosas.

-Ah muy bien, las chicas de este lugar están locas por los accesorios, si te pones a vender tus cosas por acá seguro que te va bien, mmm, ahora preséntate tú, si tú, el de pelo gris.

-Me llamo Gray, hasta hace unos meses era empleado de una tienda, tengo algunos cursillos de contabilidad y comercio, y bueno, nací acá en ciudad Solar pero luego de quedar huérfano a los 6 me fui a ciudad Crepúsculo donde me crié...

-¡Un momento! –Dijo el hombre poniéndose de pie y abriendo los ojos como platos –Gray... ¡Tú debes ser el hijo de Malvina y Rob, claro, ahora que me fijo te pareces mucho a tu padre! Jo jo, así que vuelves a tus raíces, por algo dicen que todos los magikarp siempre regresan a su lugar de origen, vengan, suban a un bote, los llevaré al otro lado del lago.

-Pero aún falta que nos entreviste a mí y a Geralt –dijo Carmín.

-No creo que sea necesario, el hijo de Rob y Malvina no puede ser una mala persona y por supuesto sus amigos tampoco, así que no hay razones para desconfiar.

El hombre barbudo repartió a los muchachos en dos botes distintos, quedando él mismo, Gray y Shell en uno y Carmín, Geralt y July en otro. De manera intencional Gray y Carmín se aseguraron de quedar en botes distintos, ante esto la muchacha morena se limitaba a mover la cabeza preocupada. Una vez que estuvieron todos a bordo, los chicos comenzaron a preguntarse dónde estaban los remos del bote, pues a decir verdad estos no eran necesarios. Una vez que todo estuvo listo, su guía lanzó un sonoro silbido y varias cabezas de vaporeon se asomaron sobre el agua, sacó unos collares que estaban atados a unas cuerdas que los unían a los botes y se los puso a los pokémon, una vez realizada esta operación, con otro silbido ordenó que se pusieran en marcha, así con los botes siendo arrastrados por los vaporeon cruzaron el lago.

Blue se había puesto en la proa de la embarcación y charlaba alegremente con los pokemon de agua que lo jalaban, al parecer eran conocidos. Mientras tanto Gray miraba el agua con la vista perdida, intentaba traer más memorias de su infancia pero era inútil, no recordaba gran cosa. Era particularmente difícil concentrarse, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que Carmín estaba en otro bote a escasos metros de él, cada vez que por casualidad posaba sus ojos en ella, rápidamente retiraba la vista, cosa que Shell miraba con preocupación. Demon no mostraba reacción alguna y el hombre barbudo no parecía notar la tensa situación que vivían sus pasajeros, hablaba alegremente sobre el pueblo, sobre la gente y sobre los padres de Gray, cosa que le causaba mucha tristeza al muchacho, pues cada cosa que decía le parecía algo ajeno, era tan poco lo que recordaba.

Finalmente pisaron tierra y Blue se despidió alegremente de sus amigos vaporeon, el pokémon parecía muy entusiasmado, movía la cola sin parar y brincaba de un lado a otro oliendo todo lo que había alrededor, en verdad había regresado a casa.

Ciudad solar era un lugar bastante pequeño, estaba en el límite entre lo que se considera una ciudad y un pueblo. A diferencia de su contraparte ciudad Lunar, esta urbe no estaba tan desarrollada, no habían edificios altos, ni cajeros automáticos, ni autopistas atiborradas de vehículos, pero eso sí, destacaba por su comercio, abundaban las ferias, los bazares y toda clase de negocios del ramo, en los cuáles se podían encontrar productos de lo más extravagantes, estos iban desde amuletos para espantar a los Hipnos (Está demás decir que Gray quiso comprar uno) hasta raíces de formas espeluznantes, supuestamente buenas para toda clase de enfermedades incluida la calvicie (En este artículo se interesó Geralt).

Pero, aparte de su comercio, lo que más hacía famosa a ciudad Solar era la abundancia de eevee que había allí. En general eevee no es un pokémon demasiado común, en la mayoría de las regiones nunca está en estado salvaje y la única forma de obtener uno, es si alguien te lo regala. Pero en ciudad Solar en cambio, este era un pokémon tan común como los pidgey, todos los habitantes tenían uno y como tradición, era el primer pokémon que les regalaban a los niños, pero también se podían encontrar en estado salvaje, estos se reproducían con una facilidad increíble y de una forma única no igualada en ningún otro lugar.

Como era de esperarse, a parte de eevee también se encontraban sus evoluciones, los chicos pudieron contemplar a varios vaporeon jugando en la orilla del lago, además de algunos glaceon que jugaban congelando la superficie de este, más allá un par de jolteon luchaban entre ellos para tratar de impresionar a una umbreon, desde una distancia segura una tímida leafeon observaba la pelea bastante interesada, también pudieron ver a una madre flareon que caminaba tranquilamente seguida de sus dos pequeños eevee y a un espeon quien dormía perezosamente debajo de un árbol, pero lo que más les llamó la atención fue cuando un sylveon se acercó a Blue y lo saludó cálidamente.

-Syl syl ¿Sylveon? (Blanco ¿Eres tú?).

-Umbreon um umbreon um um um umbreon (Si soy yo, pero ahora me llamo Blue).

Ambos pokémon agitaron la cola alegremente, felices de verse nuevamente.

-¿Blue tú conoces a ese pokémon? –Preguntó Gray.

-Um, umbreon umbreon (Si, es mi papá) –Esta respuesta impresionó bastante a los chicos, sobre todo a Geralt.

-¿Ese es tu papá? ¿En serio? Es que es tan... Tan...

-Es hermoso –Decía Gray con los ojos brillantes –Blue ¿Por qué no evolucionaste en un sylveon? Muero de ganas de abrazarlo –Pero Sylveon como era de esperar se sentía algo atemorizado ante Gray y mantenía su distancia de él.

-Umbreon um um umbroen umbreon breon (Lo siento, los movimientos tipo hada no se me dan bien).

Sylveon es un pokémon muy bonito pero de un aspecto muy femenino, con esto a Carmín le quedó claro por qué Blue se llevaba tan bien con Sam y no lo molestaba por su apariencia. Pero los reencuentros de Blue no quedaron ahí, tras avanzar un poco entre las calles apareció una jolteon, la cual en cuanto vio a Blue corrió hacia él arrojándose encima de la misma forma que el umbreon solía hacerlo con su entrenador, por desgracia, jolteon tiene un pelaje muy erizado hasta el punto de que sus pelos parecen verdaderas agujas, las cuáles se aguzan aún más cuando el pokémon está emocionado, así que en su efusivo saludo dejó a Blue todo clavado. Más tarde se enteraron de que aquella jolteon era la madre de Blue, ahora a Gray le quedó claro de dónde venía el carácter efusivo de su pokémon.

Las calles estaban atestadas de gente colocando puestos de comida y decoraciones, eran las preparaciones previas que se realizaban para el festival que se llevaría a cabo el día siguiente. Todos se veían muy emocionados y bastante ocupados, fue por esta última razón que la mayoría no notó la presencia de Blue, pero aquellos que si se fijaban en este umbreon de color tan particular se acercaban a verlo, a diferencia de la actitud agresiva que Blue siempre mostraba con los desconocidos, ahora se comportaba mansamente, incluso parecía encantado con tantos mimos. Muchos decían que seguramente se trataba de aquel eevee de color extraño que había nacido hacía un par de años atrás, lo habían bautizado Blanco por su color, aquel pokémon nunca se había dejado capturar por nadie y un día sin previo aviso había desaparecido.

Antes de hacer cualquier cosa, los chicos decidieron dirigirse hacia la plaza principal, que era donde según recordaba Carmín, estaba la estatua que representaba al mismo hombre delgado junto a su flareon que Gray veía en sueños. Demon era quien estaba más ansioso por ir a aquel sitio, sus mejillas echaban chispas mientras caminaba lo más rápido que podía entre el tumulto de gente.

Finalmente llegaron al lugar, la plaza era amplia y también se encontraba decorada, lista para el festival y tal como recordaba Carmín, en el centro se encontraba una imponente estatua, representaba a un hombre que estaba arrodillado acariciando a un flareon que lo miraba con una expresión de plena confianza, Demon brincó emocionado ante aquella visión.

-¡Pika pika! ¡Pika pikachu! (¡Es él! ¡El que acompañaba a Alicia!).

-Es el mismo hombre de mis sueños –dijo Gray acercándose a la estatua y tocándola suavemente –Siempre te apareces, siempre me muestras esa terrible escena y ahora por fin te veo ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Cuál es el mensaje que me quieres transmitir?

Se quedaron un momento contemplando aquella estatua, estaba hecha con mucho detalle, sobre todo las expresiones, quien hizo aquella obra sin duda tenía un gran talento. Inspeccionaron el monumento con cuidado, tenía una placa que rezaba "monumento a la amistad pokémon", fuera de este detalle no había nada más que les diera algún indicio acerca de quién era ese hombre. Parecía que la pista hacia el pasado de Demon y los sueños de Gray terminaba allí, en verdad no había mucho más que hacer, hasta que de pronto July lanzó un grito, un rayo de hielo había pasado rozando su cabeza y por poco no le daba a ella, se giraron a ver de dónde venía aquel gélido ataque y vieron a uno de los gemelos de cabello amarillo que habían conocido en la montaña nevada, junto a Jengibre su glaceon.

-¡Lo siento! –Dijo mientras corría a ver cómo estaban -¿No te pasó nada? De verdad lo lamento, yo y Jengibre estábamos practicando nuestro rayo de hielo, pero parece que todavía no nos sale bien, de verdad lo siento.

-Eh... Está bien, no pasó nada malo, pero ten más cuidado.

-¡Jengi! –Se escuchó un grito en las cercanías, era su hermano Cilan que lo estaba llamando, apareció seguido de Cilandro su espeon y de otra muchacha más quien caminaba junto a su propio glaceon.

La muchacha llamó mucho la atención de Gray, parecía tener la edad de Carmín pero era un poco más alta que ella, era extremadamente delgada, parecía una varilla fina que se quebraría ante el más mínimo empujón, su piel era tan pálida como la de Gray, pero su cabello en cambio era de un azul profundo, lo levaba suelto salvo por dos mechones a los costados de su cabeza que estaban amarrados con una cintas oscuras, esto sumado al flequillo de su frente y a sus intensos ojos azules hacían que se pareciera mucho a glaceon.

-¡Jengi! –Le gritó la chica –Ten más cuidado con lo que haces, por poco y no congelas a alguien para siempre, te dije que no te pusieras nervioso, eso afecta a tu pokémon, por eso el rayo de hielo se salió de control ¡Cielos! ¡Así nunca nos va a salir bien nuestro acto! –Se dirigió a los muchachos –Lamento lo que hizo mi discípulo, de verdad fue terrible, tienen mi autorización para amarrarlo de los pulgares y colgarlo del techo.

-¡Sivir! –Gritó el aludido –No les des esas ideas perversas, prometo que ahora lo haré bien, por favor.

-Está bien –dijo cruzándose de brazos con un aire de superioridad –Te perdono por esta vez –Fue entonces que los ojos de Sivir se posaron en Gray -¡Oye! Tú cómo te llamas.

-Yo... Gray... -Dijo algo sorprendido por la forma ruda en que lo preguntó.

-Yo soy Sivir ¿Nos conocemos de antes? –dijo parándose de puntillas para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

-No lo creo.

-¿Seguro? ¿Seguro seguro?

-Si... Seguro... Yo creo que me acordaría de ti si te conociera –La chica parecía algo molesta y los seguía mirando directo a los ojos ahora con su cara a pocos centímetros de él.

-¡Bueno ya déjalo en paz! –Dijo dijo Carmín molesta, aunque estuviera peleada con Gray, no le gustaba que otras chicas desconocidas se acercaran a él.

-Aww... Lo siento... Es que estoy segura de haberlo visto antes, no quería molestar ¿Es tu novio?

-¡No! –Gritó Carmín roja y dolida.

-¿En serio? Je je, bueno, pues si fueran novios tal vez sería algo incómodo, él es tan alto y tu tan bajita que para besarse tendrían que hacerlo sobre una escalera, o quizás deberían andar con una piedra o un cajón encima para que tú te pares encima cuando les den ganas de besarse Jajaja.

-No es gracioso Sivir–dijeron los gemelos al unísono.

-Oigan, se supone que ustedes deben apoyarme, son mis amigos.

-Como amigos también debemos detenerte cuando hace falta.

-Oigan... -Dijo July deteniendo su conversación –Tal vez puedan ayudarnos ¿Qué saben sobre esta estatua que está aquí?

-Ese es el monumento a la amistad pokémon –contestó Cilan –Es muy antiguo, debe tener un par de siglos o algo así.

-Y es en honor a esta estatua que se hace el festival de mañana –continuó Jengi emocionado.

-No es en honor a la estatua –lo corrigió Sivir –. Es en honor al flareon principalmente. Resulta que esta estatua tiene una historia, se supone que hace muchos siglos atrás, este hombre que está aquí y su flareon existieron, pero el hombre murió dejando a su pokémon solo, entonces el flareon muy triste por lo que le pasó a su entrenador visitaba su tumba todos los días, hasta que decidió quedarse a vivir ahí. Así día tras día, el pokémon se la pasaba en el cementerio, hasta que murió de viejo. Las personas quedaron muy impresionadas por la profunda lealtad que demostró esta criatura, entonces flareon se volvió muy popular y todos querían tener uno, hasta hicieron un festival en su honor, luego comenzaron a traer muchos eevee y a estos pareció encantarles el lugar, con el tiempo algunos entrenadores prefirieron evolucionar a sus pokémon a algo distinto de flareon, entonces comenzaron a aumentar la cantidad de las otras evoluciones y el festival en honor a flareon, se convirtió en el festival eevee. Por supuesto para que no se olvidara el motivo por el cual se creó el festival, se construyó esta estatua.

-Es una historia muy triste -dijo July.

-¿Y saben alguna información acerca de quién era el hombre de esta estatua? –Preguntó Carmín.

-Um... Yo no sé ¿Tú sabes algo Jengi? –Este negó con la cabeza -¿Y tú Sivir? –También negó –Nosotros por lo menos no sabemos nada, pero tal vez en la biblioteca haya algo que les sirva.

-Bien, entonces vamos a la biblioteca -exclamó Carmín con entusiasmo.

-Hoy es Domingo y está cerrada.

-Pues entonces vamos mañana.

-Tampoco abre los días festivos.

-Pues entonces vamos el martes –dijo Carmín ahora algo molesta.

De pronto Gray sintió una presión en la pierna, Blue estaba pegado a él y lo miraba con preocupación, se estaba preguntando qué rayos le pasaba a su pokémon, hasta que se percató de que la Glaceon de Sivir miraba a su pokémon con ojos muy coquetos, se notaba a todas luces que estaba interesada en su umbreon.

* * *

 **Cada vez falta menos para terminar esta historia, A partir del capítulo que sigue todo son revelación tras revelación, me encanta esto! Nos leemos, bye.**


	50. El festival

Aquel día el cielo estaba azul como nunca y el sol brillaba con intensidad, aunque no calentaba mucho debido a que era invierno. Este clima tan inusual en aquella estación había sido provocado artificialmente, los entrenadores de la ciudad que poseían pokémon tipo fuego les habían ordenado a estos utilizar el movimiento día soleado, con ello habían hecho un enorme agujero en el manto de nubes que cubría el cielo, creando un ambiente más apropiado para aquel día festivo.

Todos se levantaron temprano listos para disfrutar del festival al máximo, todos con excepción de Gray, quien como era costumbre le costaba mucho despertar temprano, luego lamentaría aquellos minutos extra que se quedó en la cama, pues fue sacado repentinamente del mundo de los sueños por Blue, quien se le tiró encima tan fuerte que hasta lo lastimó un poco. Abrió los ojos malhumorado, dispuesto a regañar a su umbreon, cuando se percató de que no estaban solos, sentada a los pies de la cama y mirando a Blue con ojos dulces se encontraba Glacia, la glaceon de Sivir. Era más que evidente el interés romántico que mostraba por su pokémon, pero Blue parecía muy tímido y trataba de esconderse detrás de su entrenador. Gray no pensaba involucrarse en líos de pokémon, así que se levantó ignorando a Blue, pero al poner un pie en el piso se resbaló y fue a estrellarse contra un mueble de la habitación donde se estaban hospedando, el suelo estaba cubierto de hielo. Probablemente fue provocado por Glacia.

-¿Um umbreon umbreon? (¿Maestro está bien?).

-Tú qué crees.

-¡Umbreon um! (¡Que sí!) –dijo moviendo la cola.

Gray se vistió y desayunó lo más rápido que pudo, intentando ignorar el drama amoroso de Blue. Al salir, los demás los estaban esperando acompañados por Sivir. Carmín había dejado a su espeon libre, quién al ver a Blue siendo acosado por Glacia, no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto molesta.

-Glacia, aquí estás, ya me preguntaba dónde te habías metido, pero ya veo que fuiste a conquistar corazones ja ja –dijo Sivir alegremente -oye Gray, parece que a mi glaceon le gusta tu pokémon, harían linda pareja ¿No crees? Y si ellos se llevan bien tal vez nosotros podríamos hacer lo mismo, así la próxima vez que nos veamos no dirás que no me conoces.

-Lo que digas –dijo Gray algo incómodo.

A Carmín le molestaba esta actitud de Sivir ¿Quién se creía? Recién lo conocía y lo trataba como si fuera un amigo tan íntimo. Pero quién estaba en verdad molesta era Adelle, sentía una fuerte punzada el pecho cada vez que veía a esa glaceon cerca de Blue, pero lo peor es que no podía entender ese sentimiento ¿Por qué le atormentaba tanto? ¿Porqué la idea de que Blue estuviera con otra la ponía tan triste? ¿Qué significaba esa furia que crecía en su interior? ¿Acaso eran celos? Pero eso no podía ser, porque si estuviera celosa, significaría que estaba enamorada de Blue, pero ella nunca se había interesado en ningún pokémon, no sabía lo que era enamorarse, no conocía aquella sensación, por eso estaba tan confundida, la incertidumbre y el no saber qué le pasaba la estaba volviendo loca.

Los muchachos comenzaron a darse una vuelta por los distintos puestos que había en el festival, los negocios de comida eran los que más abundaban, todo lo que se vendía tenía temática eevee, estaban los panecillos calientes flareon, granizado hecho con ventisca de glaceon, dulces rosados con forma de espeon etc. También habían algunos puestos con juegos, los típicos de puntería o habilidad, como arrojar argollas intentando acertarle a una estaca, o intentar coger un juguete plástico que flotaba sobre una piscina con una caña de pescar, también habían algunos juegos de suerte como la ruleta por ejemplo.

Pero más allá de los puestos de atracciones, el plato fuerte del festival eran las competencias pokémon. Habían de todos tipos, como carreras de eevee para los más pequeños, batallas normales y dobles, concursos de talento pokémon, carrera de obstáculos, concurso de belleza y carisma y quién se parece más a su pokémon. Para todo esto había que inscribirse, Sivir les indicó a Gray y Carmín dónde y cómo debían hacerlo, también invitó a Carmín a inscribirse en el concurso de la reina del festival pero no quiso.

A decir verdad fue un día muy divertido para todos, incluso para Gray y Carmín, quienes durante un momento pudieron olvidar sus problemas personales y disfrutar de la festividad. Así pasó el tiempo, entre concursos y comida frita. Para el final de la tarde, Carmín y Adelle habían obtenido el segundo lugar en las batallas pokémon individuales, habían perdido justamente frente a un umbreon y su entrenador, que supieron muy bien cómo utilizar la ventaja de tipo que tenían. Por su parte, Gray y Blue habían obtenido el primer lugar en el concurso de belleza y carisma, Blue llamó mucho la atención por su color inusual y también por su carácter encantador que cautivó a los jueces y al público. Gray recibió como premio una cantidad de dinero no menor y por supuesto el aplauso del público, esto fue algo incómodo para él, pues no le gustaba ser el centro de atención. Para Blue tampoco fue algo agradable, pero por una razón muy particular, la sylveon que obtuvo el segundo lugar lo miraba con furia desde atrás, no le gustó ser relegada de su puesto tras tres años consecutivos de ser la campeona.

Cuando Gray bajó del escenario luego de recibir su premio, todos corrieron a felicitarlo menos Carmín. La pobre muchacha aún no hallaba la forma de disculparse o siquiera de acercarse, tenía mucho miedo pensando que él la odiaba. Su actitud fría y distante puso a Gray triste, al parecer aún no lo perdonaba por ser tan duro con ella. En su cabeza comenzaba a formarse un triste pensamiento, ella nunca lo volvería a querer, iba a perder a la chica que amaba, quizás lo mejor sería intentar olvidarse de ella y dejarla en paz, que equivocado estaba.

Cuando terminaron todos los concursos, llegó la hora de la actividad final, la elección de la reina del festival. Todas las candidatas que eran bastantes subieron al escenario acompañadas de sus pokémon, entre ellas estaba Sivir y Glacia, esta última le guiñó un ojo coquetamente a Blue al tiempo que le arrojaba un beso, el umbreon no pudo evitar sonrojarse con esto, para furia de Adelle.

Para elegir a la reina del festival las candidatas debían realizar una serie pruebas, siendo la primera de ellas, presentarse ante el público junto a su pokémon para demostrar su desplante y belleza. Así fue como los muchachos vieron un desfile interminable de chicas, algunas más lindas, otras no tanto, pero todas usando hermosos vestidos y accesorios que hicieran juego con su pokémon y posando elegantemente. Sin embargo, de todas, la que más destacó fue Sivir, ella de por sí debido al color de su cabello, a sus ojos y al tipo de peinado que usaba se parecía un poco a un glaceon, le sacó mucho partido a esto y se presentó con un sencillo vestido celeste claro, del mismo color de su pokémon, era bastante holgado y caía delicadamente dándole un aspecto frágil y elegante. Ni ella ni su pokémon llevaban ningún tipo de accesorio ni nada que las hiciera destacar, pero la muchacha tenía un plan, a una orden suya Glacia utilizando un pequeño rayo de hielo creó una diadema y un collar de hielo para su entrenadora y otro para ella misma. Esta inteligente demostración la situó dentro de las favoritas para ganar. El resto de las pruebas eran del mismo estilo, semejante a concurso de belleza, tuvieron que realizar un número artístico, usar un disfraz temático y modelar en traje de gala.

-Menos mal que no participé en este concurso –le dijo Carmín al oído a Shell–. Hubiera muerto de vergüenza.

Finalmente la ganadora fue Sivir, su desplante, su elegancia y sobre todo la comunicación y amistad que mostraba con su pokémon, la hicieron merecedora del título de la reina del festival. Una vez terminada esta actividad venía el evento final, el baile de despedida. Todos se reunían en la plaza de la ciudad y una banda tocaba música en vivo, donde todos bailaban agradeciendo la amistad de sus pokémon y honrando el recuerdo del flareon fiel. Pero como dictaba la tradición, la reina del festival debía elegir una pareja con quien bailaría la canción inaugural. Quien eligiera podía ser cualquiera, desde un anciano de 70 años, hasta un niño de siete como había hecho la reina del año anterior, que quiso bailar con su hermano pequeño. Cilan y Jengi tenían la mirada clavada en Sivir, ambos esperaban que invitara a bailar a alguno de ellos dos, pero para decepción suya, ella ya había tomado una decisión y a quien le tendió la mano para bailar fue a Gray.

-¿Eh? ¿Que significa esto? –dijo el muchacho confundido al ver aquel gesto.

-Significa que quiero bailar contigo, no puedes rechazarme, sería una falta de respeto.

-Pero… Pero yo no sé bailar.

-Si sabes, todo el mundo sabe, solo no sabes que sabes. Déjate llevar por la música, no es ningún baile en particular en el que haya que realizar movimientos especiales, basta con moverse un poco. Vamos será divertido.

A Gray no le quedó otra opción que tomar su mano y seguirla, a Carmín se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver esto, de pronto le pareció que él estaba cada vez más lejos, hasta el punto de volverse inalcanzable, quería gritar pero no podía. Adelle apoyó su cabeza en su entrenadora para tratar de confortarla, a pesar de que ella misma se sentía igual de ma. Glacia brincaba alrededor de Blue invitándolo a jugar y el umbreon parecía estar comenzando a sentirse a gusto con ella.

Gray y Sivir finalmente llegaron al centro de la pista de baile improvisada que habían armado en la plaza, todos los miraban atentamente y el muchacho comenzó a ponerse cada vez más nervioso.

-Ya cálmate, todo va a salir bien, aunque te tropezaras y te cayeras al suelo o encima de mí a nadie le importaría, eso ya pasó un año anterior cuando sacaron a bailar al hijo del alcalde, ese chico era muy torpe, en serio, esta no es una ceremonia tan formal, es sólo una fiesta, piénsalo así.

-Nunca he ido a una fiesta y nunca he bailado con nadie.

-¿De veras? ¿Dónde te criaste? ¿En un monasterio? En serio te falta vivir, pero no te preocupes, me tienes aquí contigo, yo te enseñaré el lado divertido de la vida –dijo guiñándole un ojo.

En eso comenzó a sonar la música, Gray nervioso no sabía qué hacer o hacia donde moverse, todos los miraban. Sivir al verlo así, decidió tomar la iniciativa y cogiéndolo de las manos lo arrastró con ella, llevándolo de un lugar a otro siempre siguiendo el ritmo de la tonada, al principio el muchacho avanzaba a tropezones, pero luego comenzó a moverse tratando de seguir la música, tras unos momentos de duda el ejercicio se le hizo fácil.

-Te mueves bien, tienes talento para esto.

Gray no contestó, pero sus mejillas enrojecieron ligeramente respondiendo por él, sus nervios cedieron y se relajó bastante, la música era alegre, la gente agradable y el ambiente festivo. Ya empezaba a disfrutar de la situación y a sonreír tímidamente, entonces sus pasos se volvieron ligeros y el ritmo tomó posesión de su cuerpo, brincaba con gracia tomado de la mano de su pareja, entonces comenzaron a sincronizarse haciendo una danza muy divertida, daban un giro, punta y taco, palmeaban las manos, punta y taco, brinco brinco, punta y taco, giramos de nuevo, punta y taco. El público divertido comenzó a seguir el ritmo con las palmas animando a los bailarines quienes parecían absortos en su danza.

-Vaya, no sabía que Gray era tan bueno bailando –dijo Geralt –quien lo hubiera pensado.

Carmín también estaba sorprendida, pero más que eso estaba triste, Gray parecía muy feliz con esa chica ¿Acaso tan rápido se había olvidado de ella? ¿Tan poco era el amor que le tenía? Parecían tan cercanos a pesar que se conocían desde hacía apenas un día, pero la sincronización que tenían al bailar, la comunicación que habían establecido hacía parecer que se conocían desde toda la vida ¿Sería acaso que esa chica era la pareja perfecta para él? ¿Aquella que lo comprendería mejor que nadie? Si fuera así, lo mejor sería olvidarlo, pero se le hacía tan difícil, la simple idea de ello hacía que le doliera el corazón.

Fue entonces que el primer baile llegó a su fin, ambos muchachos terminaron tomados de la mano mirándose fijamente a los ojos mientras jadeaban, estaban algo cansados pero felices. El público estalló en aplausos alabando aquella magnífica muestra de danza, entonces entraron en la pista de baile para unirse a la fiesta, en este punto Carmín tenía la esperanza de que Gray se retirara a algún lugar tranquilo ya que no le gustaban las grandes aglomeraciones de gente, pero para su sorpresa el muchacho le dedicó una gran sonrisa a Sivir y se dispuso a bailar otra pieza con ella. Al parecer los pensamientos de Carmín estaban en lo correcto y a Gray le gustaba esa chica, entonces no pudiendo aguantarlo más. se escabulló entre la gente para perder la vigilancia de Shell y se fue a llorar a algún lugar solitario.

-Carmín ¿Dónde estás? –llamó la morena en cuanto se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba.

-Tranquila Shell, no debe estar lejos –la calmó Geralt –Tal vez alguien la invitó a bailar.

-Tal vez, pero mientras no la vea bailando con alguien no estaré tranquila –intentó moverse entre la gente pero se le hizo difícil – ¡Ah rayos! Avanzar aquí es imposible.

-Si te quieres mover tienes que hacerlo bailando –dijo de pronto Cilan que apareció de la nada realizando pasos de baile junto a su hermano.

-Y ustedes… ¿Son pareja? –preguntó Geralt en tono burlesco.

-¡Pareja artística! –Dijo Jengi –Como les dijo mi hermano, cuesta mucho moverse si no es bailando con alguien, así que para venir aquí lo hicimos bailando y… -El chico se sonrojó un poco –Veníamos porque… ¡Shell baila con nosotros!

-¿Eh? –Esto tomó a la morena por sorpresa –Ah… Gracias… Me halaga su interés pero estoy buscando a Carmín que se me perdió y…

-Como dijimos, te costará mucho moverte si no es bailando, baila con nosotros y de paso buscas a tu amiga.

-Umm, de acuerdo, suena razonable ¿Con quién primero?

Los gemelos jugaron a piedra, papel y tijeras para decidir quién bailaría primero con Shell, al final ganó Jengi, por acuerdo de ambos bailaría una canción con cada uno y así inició la inútil búsqueda de Shell, de todos modos no negaría que se divirtió bastante con eso. En otra parte, Sivir y Gray luego de bailar varias canciones decidieron descansar y fueron a buscar algo de beber, aprovecharon la oportunidad para platicar. Sivir parecía muy interesada sobre todo en el pasado de Gray, el muchacho no acostumbraba hablar mucho de sí mismo, pero en el último tiempo se había abierto bastante y ahora se le hacía más fácil, por lo que surgió una conversación bastante fluida.

-Así que quedaste huérfano a los 6 años y como nadie podía hacerse cargo de ti te enviaron a un orfanato, interesante, pero es muy curioso ¿Sabes? Yo también perdí a mis padres cuando era pequeña, pero en mi caso de mí se hizo cargo mi abuelita, es la que está por allá conversando con las otras viejas arrugadas.

-Tu abuelita también tiene bastantes arrugas.

-Sí, pero las suyas tienen más carácter, ji ji y dime, ahora que la ves ¿No se te hacer familiar?

-¿Por qué siempre me estás preguntando si esto o aquello se me hacer familiar?

-Bueno, si te naciste aquí y estuviste hasta los 6 años, yo supongo que algo de este lugar te debe resultar familiar.

-Pues fíjate que no –dijo el muchacho con amargura –Nada me resulta familiar porque no me acuerdo de nada de este lugar ¿Te queda claro?

-¿No te acuerdas de nada? –Dijo la chica con decepción –Oh vaya, lo siento… Entonces ¿Cuál es tu recuerdo más antiguo?

-Es un recuerdo muy desagradable, la verdad no me gusta pensar en eso, es algo… Demasiado malo, no quiero hablar de ello, no preguntes más –su tono era frío y molesto.

-Oh, un tema delicado, parece que te incomodé, como que me la paso metiendo la pata hoy. No sé qué pasa conmigo, pero no quiero hacerte sentir mal, yo también tengo un recuerdo desagradable en el cuál no me gusta pensar, esa fue una de las experiencias más terroríficas de mi vida, fue cuando un hypno malvado llegó y quiso secuestrarme –Gray la miró con sorpresa y algo de temor, aquella muchacha de pronto comenzaba parecerle un tanto familiar–. Fue horrible, me agarró del cabello y comenzó a arrastrarme, él iba muy tranquilo sin importarle mis pataleos y mi llanto, hasta casi parecía que estaba cantando –el muchacho comenzó a ver en su cabeza la imagen que Sivir le estaba relatando –Había otro chico quien trataba de detenerlo tirándole piedras, por desgracia eso no resultó e hizo a hypno enfadar, entonces usando sus poderes psíquicos hizo levitar al niño y comenzó a aplastarlo. Pero luego llegaron papá y mamá con su vaporeon y su flareon para pelear con el pokémon y…

-E… E… Ese recuerdo… Es el mismo que yo tengo… Yo estaba allí, yo estaba arrojando piedras a hypno y…

-¿Lo recuerdas entonces? –Dijo Sivir esperanzada con las lágrimas de emoción aflorando de sus ojos - ¿Recuerdas a hypno llevándome? ¿Recuerdas a nuestros padres llegando a la escena para salvarnos?

-Sí, recuerdo eso… ¡Un momento! ¿Nuestros padres?

-Si Gray –Dijo Sivir ahora llorando –Nuestros padres, ese día hypno me atrapó y mi hermano trató de defenderme pero era demasiado para él. Entonces nuestros padres llegaron para salvarnos, pudieron acabar con hypno pero perdieron la vida en la pelea… Quede… Quedamos huérfanos… Y la única familia que nos quedó fue la abuelita… Pero ella no podía hacerse cargo de los dos… Entonces tuvo que decidir dejar ir a uno y ese fuiste tú Gray… La abuela siempre me dijo que yo tenía un hermano en algún lugar del mundo, pensaba ir a buscarte cuando cumpliera 16, pero nunca pensé que serías tú el que llegara hasta aquí…-La peli azul abrazó a Gray con fuerza –Y ahora estamos juntos… Yo de ti si me acordaba, tengo una foto de todos nosotros juntos, yo si pude reconocerte, no sabes la pena que me dio cuando me dijiste que no me recordabas… ¡Hermano estúpido!

Gray no sabía cómo reaccionar, estaba desconcertado, abrazó a la muchacha mecánicamente mientras asimilaba la noticia.

-Tengo… Una hermana… ¡Tengo una hermana! ¡No lo puedo creer!

-Pues créelo, tienes una hermana y también una abuela, es un poco sorda la señora pero es muy dulce y seguro que ella estará muy feliz de verte –Dijo con una sonrisa.

* * *

 **Wooooooooo! La revelación más cliché de la historia! Bueno, cuando escribí esto hace dos años me sentía como toda una genio, pero ahora lo leo y lo veo bastante meh. No importa, las revelaciones que siguen son más interesantes, además de algunas situaciones muy tiernas. Hasta la otra semana, nos leemos, bye.**


	51. Amor de pokemon

A decir verdad Sivir ya le había contado a su abuela que había llegado un muchacho a la ciudad que parecía tratarse de su hermano, pero que aún debía confirmarlo. La anciana en cuanto le presentaron a Gray lo abrazó con emoción, pero a él se le hizo un poco incómodo esto, aunque se trataba de su familia, para él era una perfecta desconocida, pero se esforzó por ser amable y corresponder a su cariño, charló un rato con ella tratando de mantener la calma pues estaba muy nervioso, finalmente terminó la conversación de forma algo brusca y se retiró a un lugar solitario, pero Sivir quiso seguirlo.

-Gray ¿Qué pasó? De pronto te fuiste sin mayores explicaciones ¿Dijimos algo malo?

-Lo siento, es que… Es algo un poco difícil para mí, de por si no soy muy sociable y además me he pasado la vida solo y que de pronto me digan que tengo familia, una familia que ni siquiera recuerdo, no es como que pueda recibirla con los brazos abiertos inmediatamente, no soy ese tipo de persona cariñosa y efusiva, creo que me tomará algo de tiempo asimilarlo, espero no haber sido demasiado grosero con la abuela, luego me disculparé

-Tranquilo, la abuela es muy lista y seguro que te entiende –De pronto a Gray se le pasó una idea por la mente

-Sivir, aunque tú y yo no nos hallamos criado juntos, de alguna forma podríamos considerarnos como personas cercanas ¿Cierto?

-Supongo que sí, compartimos una buena porción de ADN jajaja, pero hablando en serio, ya se ve a simple vista que tenemos caracteres muy distintos pero creo que a pesar de eso podemos llevarnos bien, tenemos… Como decirlo, una especie de conexión especial

-¿Tú crees?

-Claro, de todas las personas con las que he bailado con nadie lo he hecho como contigo, fue increíble y eso que ni ensayamos pero como que sabíamos exactamente como movernos, como si tuviéramos contacto síquico, tienes talento, aunque podría decirse que lo llevas en la sangre, la abuelita dice que papá era muy buen bailarín, él y mamá causaban admiración en todas las fiestas.

-Así que papá y mamá bailaban bien y yo heredé eso –dijo con una sonrisa –Sivir, yo quisiera darte algo –dijo al tiempo que sacaba un pequeño objeto de su chaqueta, era uno de los colgantes de Clover, específicamente el que tenía un zafiro –Quiero que recibas este colgante, tiene un significado muy especial y está destinado a la muchacha más cercana a mí.

-¡Qué lindo! ¡Me encanta! ¡Gracias! –Dijo abrazando a su hermano –De verdad que es un colgante muy bonito, je je, cuando mis amigas lo vean me preguntarán de donde la saqué y yo les diré ¡Este es único! Es un regalo de mi hermano y no existe otro igual. ¿Lo hiciste tú?

-¿Yo? No, no sé hacer esas cosas, lo hizo la mamá de un amigo

-¿La mamá de un amigo? Qué raro –De pronto puso una sonrisa pícara –Tal vez la mamá de tu amigo te lo dio para que se lo regalaras a la chica que te gusta –Gray se sonrojó con este comentario –Si es así yo no debería tenerlo, deberías dárselo a la chica que te gusta –El rostro de Gray se ensombreció ante este comentario -¿Qué pasa? ¿Dije algo malo?

Gray no encontró razón para ocultarle el problema que había tenido con Carmín, además de que quería desahogarse, así que se decidió a explicarle la situación, incluyendo la leyenda de los tres colgantes y el malentendido que se había formado por culpa de ello, por supuesto todo desde su punto de vista.

-… Y entonces ahora ella me odia, siempre esquiva mi mirada y me evita, me duele que tenga esa actitud conmigo, después de todo lo que hemos pasado parece que al final no significo nada, aún tengo el colgante que estaba destinado a ella

-Pues… ¿Por qué no se lo das de todas formas?

-¿Qué? Me lo va a tirar por la cabeza

-Aunque así sea, se supone que para cumplir la leyenda debes entregar los tres colgantes, el que te falta es el de la persona que más amas y esa persona es Carmín, aunque ella te odie tú la quieres mucho ¿Verdad? –Gray asintió –Pues entonces entrégaselo, la leyenda no especifica si la persona a la que se lo das debe quererte, tal vez puedan reconciliarse con eso y en caso de que no resulte, la historia dice que al entregar los tres colgantes serás feliz ¿O no? Pues entonces no tienes nada que perder, por donde lo veas es favorable.

-Creo que tienes razón pero yo…

-¡AAAH! ¡Vamos! ¡Mueve el trasero y anda a arreglar las cosas con ella o te las verás conmigo! ¡Yo quiero ver la boda!

-¡Sivir! ¡Nadie ha hablado nada de una boda! ¡Y todavía somos muy jóvenes!

-Sí pero hay que ser precavidos y empezar los preparativos desde ahora –dijo con un guiño cómplice –Así que ve por ella y si te rechaza yo me encargaré de recoger lo que quede de ti jajaja

-Tonta –le sacó la lengua

-Estúpido –contestó haciéndole una mueca

Gray aún tenía mucho miedo de acercarse a Carmín pero gracias a su hermana al menos se había decidido a dar el primer paso y a aceptar el resultado fuera cual fuera, como ella decía, no tenía nada que perder.

En otro lado mientras tanto, Blue se había mezclado entre el tumulto buscando a su entrenador, luego del primer baile cuando todos entraron en la pista lo perdió, Glacia se ofreció ayudarlo amablemente y él aceptó, pero lo que no sabía era que Adelle lo miraba desde cerca bastante enfadada, aún no lograba comprender del todo aquel extraño sentimiento que embargaba su corazón, entre furia y dolor por ver a aquel umbreon junto a esa glaceon. Luego de un rato encontraron a Gray conversando con Sivir, con esto Blue quedó tranquilo y se dedicó a observarlo desde una cierta distancia.

-¿Y ahora que encontramos a tu entrenador que harás? –preguntó Glacia

-Me quedaré a vigilar, uno nunca sabe qué peligros puede haber alrededor

-Esto es aburrido ¿Por qué mejor no vamos a jugar por ahí? Pelos grises es grande, a su edad ya debería poder cuidarse, además ¿Qué podría pasarle? No está solo

-Pues… Cualquier cosa… Hasta los humanos grandes pueden sufrir accidentes y morir, yo no quiero que eso le pase, no lo soportaría otra vez…

-¿Otra vez? ¿Pasó algo en tu pasado?

-Pues yo… Grf… Bueno… Creo que tienes razón, Sivir está con él… Y Shell y los otros están cerca… Y hay mucha gente aquí… Supongo que estará bien… De acuerdo, vamos a jugar pero solo un rato, quiero volver pronto y asegurarme de que todo sigue en orden

-Como quieras.

Glacia salió de la plaza seguida por Blue, planeaba guiarlo hacia un lugar un poco más alejado y solitario donde ella acostumbraba a jugar con su entrenadora, a su alrededor muchas otras parejas de pokémon se habían formado y también se estaban retirando hacia lugares solitarios para estar juntos, pero de entre todos había una espeon que no estaba emparejada con nadie, simplemente miraba con angustia al umbreon y la glaceon que se alejaban.

Adelle se sentía cada vez más perturbada, ella no quería que se fueran, ver aquella escena le dolía, por un momento pensó en seguirlos, pero comenzó a dudar, hacer eso significaría rebajarse, era demasiado orgullosa para andar ahora tras el pokémon que durante tanto tiempo despreció, pues aquel umbreon nunca le causó gracia, era irritante, siempre lanzándose sobre ella, regalándole flores, golosinas, dedicándole poemas y canciones, siempre ofreciéndole ayuda y palabras cálidas… Tal vez en realidad no era tan malo, tal vez lo menospreció sólo porque lo consideraba inferior, cuando lo conoció era un pokémon bastante débil, aunque era comprensible, no llevaba demasiado tiempo evolucionado, pero le había demostrado su poder derrotando a Jim, eso era algo admirable, tal vez fue prejuiciosa, tal vez fue injusta, tal vez desde hacía mucho tiempo que lo amaba pero por orgullo se negaba a reconocerlo. Al final terminó por tragarse su orgullo y seguirlos, por supuesto ocultando su presencia, si alguien la descubría moriría de vergüenza.

El lugar al que los condujo Glacia era un prado que estaba frente al lago, en primavera aquel lugar se llenaba de flores, pero ahora no era nada más que un simple prado cubierto de pasto verde y suave, pero al ser una amplia extensión de terreno plano, era muy apropiado para jugar o entrenar, cuando los chicos de la ciudad se retaban a un combate pokémon lo realizaban ahí.

Cuando llegaron lo primero que hizo Glacia fue utilizar su ataque ventisca para cubrir el lugar de nieve, esto no fue nada agradable para Adelle que los espiaba oculta desde un arbusto, esto hacía que el lugar se pusiera muy frío y ella detestaba el frío, pero a los otros pokémon no parecía molestarles. Comenzaron a jugar lanzándose bolas de nieve mientras reían felices, pero Blue parecía ser más hábil en esta actividad por lo que comenzó a tomar ventaja fastidiando a Glacia, entonces ella usando su rayo de hielo congeló el piso sobre el que estaba parado Blue haciendo que resbalara, se aprovechó de esto para contraatacar con muchas bolas de nieve, tantas que dejó enterrado a Blue debajo de un montículo.

Glacia teniendo aquel cúmulo de nieve al frente que no se movía ni mostraba reacción alguna comenzó a temer haberse excedido, se acercó preocupada llamando a su compañero umbreon, pero este no contestaba, empezaba a entrar en pánico cuando el suelo bajo sus patas se derrumbó y cayó en un hoyo, luego de recuperarse de la sorpresa miró hacia arriba y vio la cabeza de Blue asomarse, el umbreon había utilizado excavar para sorprender a su amiga y ahora la miraba con una sonrisa burlona, pero esto no le duró mucho pues un rayo de hielo de Glacia bastó para borrar aquella expresión.

Cuando Glacia salió del hoyo y Blue se quitó el hielo que cubría su rostro ambos pokémon se miraron y estallaron en carcajadas, en verdad se estaban divirtiendo mucho, cosa que Adelle aún escondida tras unos arbustos miraba con molestia, pero al menos se sentía algo aliviada, en verdad no habían hecho nada más que jugar, pero eso era por el momento.

La glaceon se recostó a los pies de Blue moviendo la cola, el pokémon siniestro la miró divertido y le dedicó una sonrisa, entonces para su sorpresa la glaceon se colocó panza arriba sin dejar de mirarlo, esto alarmó bastante al umbreon, entre los pokémon cuadrúpedos esta era una señal de sumisión, al menos cuando un macho lo hacía frente a otro macho, pero si era una hembra la que lo hacía frente a un macho, era un equivalente a decir "quiero que seas el padre de mis hijos". Blue comenzó a retroceder intimidado, entonces glaceon se levantó y caminó lentamente alrededor de él, el umbreon se quedó quieto observándola, al menos debía admitir que se veía muy bella y su caminar era muy elegante, mientras pensaba en esto no se percató que Glacia caminaba cada vez más cerca de él hasta que lo rozó con su cola provocándole un estremecimiento, Glacia le tomó la cara con su pata y lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos, aquellos ojos profundos y azules como aguamarina, Blue estaba quieto, apenas respiraba, parecía estar hipnotizado, entonces Glacia comenzó a acercar su boca a la de él, parecía que iba a besarlo.

Adelle miraba la escena llena de tensión, no quería que eso pasara, no quería verlos juntos, tenía miedo de lo que podía pasar, pero no podía interrumpir la escena, sería muy vergonzoso, estaría demostrando abiertamente que le gustaba Blue, pero si lo pensaba eso en realidad era verdad ¿Qué tenía de malo demostrarlo? Pronto el amor comenzó a ganar terreno frente al orgullo y se decidió a salir de su arbusto para detener aquella escena, pero en cuanto sus patas tocaron la nieve que cubría el prado se echó hacia atrás, no soportaba el frío, y había una buena porción de nieve que lo separaba de su amado, parecía que este gélido obstáculo impediría su felicidad, iba a ponerse a llorar cuando vio a Glacia a punto de besar a Blue, entonces haciendo uso de toda su voluntad gritó.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Adelle corrió con toda la rapidez que le permitían sus patas y lanzó un cola de hierro contra la pareja, Glacia esquivó el ataque pero Blue no fue tan rápido y recibió de lleno el impacto el cuál lo sacó volando e hizo que cayera al lago, al menos para él no fue tan terrible pues ya estaba acostumbrado a eso.

Adelle luego de eso comenzó a dar saltitos sobre la nieve quejándose de lo fría que estaba, al final corrió hacia la orilla del lago y metió las patas en el agua, que aunque también estaba bastante fría, no tanto como la nieve. Blue salió a flote algo confundido ¿Acaso había visto a Adelle correr hacia él para evitar que Glacia lo besara? Le parecía algo imposible, debió ser una alucinación, pero cambió de opinión en cuanto vio a la espeon parada sobre el agua a escasos metros de él.

-Adelle ¿Eres tú? ¿Estás aquí? ¿No es un sueño? ¡Adelle viniste por mí! ¡Estoy feliz! –dijo moviendo la cola

La espeon lo miró y luego dirigió su vista a Glacia quien tenía una expresión confundida, comenzó a sentirse cada vez más mal, había hecho el ridículo, estaba tan avergonzada que comenzó a llorar. Blue al ver esto se apresuró a nadar hasta donde ella. La glaceon vio a aquel umbreon acercarse preocupado a consolar a aquella espeon, entonces lanzó un sentido suspiro y se dijo así misma.

-A puesto a que por mí jamás demostraría semejante preocupación, creo que esa pareja son tal para cual, en el fondo lo sabía, pero aún así debía intentarlo.

Glacia se retiró dignamente y de la forma más sigilosa que pudo de modo que los pokémon ni se percataron del momento en el que se fue, de todos modos ahora no parecían estar muy preocupados por eso, Adelle lloraba desconsolada y Blue intentaba por todos los medios calmarla.

-¡Cállate estúpido! –le gritaba la espeon -¡Todo esto es por tu culpa! ¡Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan humillada!

-¿Humillada? ¿Por qué?

-Vine aquí e hice el ridículo, me aparecí gritando que no se besaran como una estúpida enamorada, nunca más podré levantar la cabeza

-Adelle, tú no hiciste el ridículo, yo me puse muy feliz al verte

-¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Tú ibas a besar a Glacia! Y luego aparezco yo montando este numerito… ¡Ahora debes despreciarme! Yo… Soy una idiota… Me comporté como una idiota…

-No te comportaste como una idiota, te comportaste como una chica enamorada, nada más, ya deja de llorar, yo no te desprecio, yo te quiero mucho, tal como eres, con tu color rosa y tus mañas y tu desagrado por el frío, te quiero desde hace mucho tiempo –Blue le dio un beso en la mejilla a lo que la espeon levantó la vista dejando al descubierto sus ojos llenos de lágrimas – No me gusta verte llorar, por favor anímate.

-Pero… Pero es que … Es que me siento tan avergonzada…

-Avergonzada de que… ¿De estar enamorada? El amor no es algo vergonzoso, es algo bonito y demostrar tu afecto por los demás también, hoy cuando te vi correr a detenernos me puse muy feliz, tanto que no pude evitar tu cola de hierro, Adelle, te amo, también amo lo que haces y quiero que sepas que estoy orgulloso de ti, caminaste sobre un campo de nieve aún con lo que odias el frío sólo para verme, aguantaste todo eso por mí, de verdad eres la chica que más quiero en el mundo, la única a la que le pertenece mi corazón.

-Y… ¿Y Glacia? –preguntó tímidamente ahora algo más calmada

-Es sólo una amiga, de hecho fue muy incómodo verle la panza –dijo sonrojado.

-Blue… Yo… Yo…

-¿Tú también me quieres con locura y pasión más allá del sol y las estrellas y deseas que pasemos juntos el resto de nuestros días juntos?

-Em…. No tanto… Pero… -Adelle posó su cabeza sobre Blue –Creo… Que también te quiero

Blue la lamió con cariño y ella levantó la vista hacia él, se miraron a los ojos y tras esto sellaron su amor con un tímido beso tipo pokémon. La nieve que había creado Glacia comenzaba derretirse por lo que ambos pokémon ahora caminaron sobre el pasto sin molestias. Adelle se recostó con Blue a su lado, este comenzó a morder suavemente el pelo que ella tenía bajo el cuello, ella correspondió a su caricia cogiéndole la oreja, esto le provocó cosquillas a Blue y tuvo que restregarse contra el pasto para sacarse la sensación. Adelle entonces algo más decidida comenzó a restregarse contra él haciéndole mimos que el umbreon correspondió de igual manera. Se quedaron jugueteando y mimándose un rato hasta que cuando se dieron cuenta Adelle estaba recostada en el pasto con la panza hacia arriba y Blue sobre ella, entonces al mirarla a los ojos el pokémon siniestro se dio cuenta de que algo extraordinario iba suceder…

* * *

 **Y lo cortamos aquí para censurar el lemmon pokemon XD**

 **Releo esto y no puedo creer que yo haya escrito algo tan dulce y empalagoso aggggggg! A pesar que posteriormente llegué a escribir una historia centrada en el romance creo que jamás hice algo que igualara a esta escena. El capítulo que sigue igual tiene romance, pero tira más a la comedia, y a las revelaciones y al suspenso y... Mejor no digo más.**


	52. Reconciliación y tragedia

Gray caminaba por la ciudad buscando a Carmín por todos lados. Comenzó buscando en la fiesta pero no había rastro de ella, así que trató de ver si se encontraba en los alrededores, pero sus esfuerzos parecían ser en vano, no había rastro de la muchacha ¿Qué había pasado con ella? ¿Acaso se la había tragado la tierra? Pero no pensaba darse por vencido, debía encontrarla, era muy importante.

El peligris continuaba caminando entre calles vacías, cuando le pareció oír un sonido muy extraño, aguzó su oído y se dio cuenta de que era un llanto, eso le pareció raro, alguien llorando en un día de fiesta, cuando todos debían estar felices y celebrando. Aunque eso tampoco era algo tan imposible, no porque sea un día de fiesta se debe estar feliz, tal vez aquella persona se alejó a un lugar solitario para no amargarles el momento a los demás, de todos modos decidió ir a ver de dónde provenía el sonido.

Sus orejas lo guiaron hacia una pequeña plaza con juegos para niños, la cual estaba desierta salvo por una muchacha que estaba sentada en uno de los columpios llorando, en cuanto Gray se acercó pudo percatarse que se trataba de Carmín, se preocupó bastante ¿Qué le habría pasado? Tal vez alguien le había hecho daño, en circunstancias normales simplemente la hubiera dejado sola, pero esta vez sintió la necesidad de consolarla, aunque aún sentía miedo de la reacción que ella tendría al verlo. Intentó ignorar aquello y se acercó.

-¿Qué te pasa? –Preguntó Gray con una voz más fría de lo que le hubiera gustado. Carmín levantó la mirada y en cuanto lo vio trató de secarse las lágrimas.

-Nada…

-Eso no es verdad, estás llorando.

-No estoy llorando… Tengo alergia, creo que la vegetación de aquí no me sienta bien…

-Crees que soy idiota para creer semejante excusa.

-Es tu problema si me crees o no… -le gritó Carmín tratando de disimular su tristeza.

"Me odia" se decía Gray a sí mismo "Me detesta, debería largarme de aquí antes de que me tire piedras o algo, pero no puedo hacerlo todavía, debo entregarle el colgante, tengo que completar la leyenda". El muchacho trató de tomar una actitud más conciliadora antes de hablarle de nuevo, o al menos más educada, debería disculparse por haberle gritado y tratado mal aquella vez.

-Ejem… Pues… Bueno, si estoy aquí es para em… Disculparme por lo de la otra vez, creo que me excedí contigo, no debí tratarte de esa manera y… -la castaña lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, muda de la impresión. Gray comenzó a ponerse nervioso, ahora no sabía cómo continuar por lo que decidió acabar con aquella discusión rápido y escapar –Bueno eso.. Lamento lo que hice y quería disculparme, ahora me voy y no te molesto más, te dejaré a solas con… Tu alergia, que estés bien –Gray comenzaba a alejarse a paso rápido pero Carmín lo detuvo.

-¡Espera! –Gray se volteó a verla esperando alguna respuesta, pero Carmín no sabía qué decir, no quería que se fuera, era la primera vez en varios días que le dirigía la palabra –Yo… Yo… ¡Yo también quiero disculparme! ¡Lo siento Gray! ¡Dije cosas horribles de ti sin saber nada! Fui muy injusta contigo, de verdad lo siento ¿Podrías perdonarme?

Gray estaba sorprendido, las cosas estaban saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba, se habían perdonado mutuamente, podría recuperar la amistad que tenía con ella, para él eso significaba mucho. No tenía esperanzas de que lo amara, supuso que su corazón estaría demasiado dañado como para ello, pero se conformaba con tenerla de amiga, las heridas parecía que pronto sanarían, por eso decidió que no iba a hablar ni de su relación, ni de nada que tuviera que ver con el colgante.

-Te perdono Carmín, de verdad quiero que volvamos a ser amigos.

"Quiero que volvamos a ser amigos", aquellas palabras retumbaron dolorosamente en la mente de Carmín, Gray había estado enamorado de ella pero ese sentimiento se había esfumado y ahora la quería sólo como amiga, seguro que era por Sivir. Le dieron ganas de llorar de nuevo pero se mantuvo firme, se había reconciliado con Gray, eso era lo más importante y no quería arruinar el momento.

-Creo que estoy feliz –dijo con un nudo en la gargantea –Luego de estar tanto tiempo sin hablarnos, podemos volver a ser amigos.

-Sí, es algo muy bueno –dijo algo incómodo sin saber que más decir –Eh… Bueno… ¿Y qué te parece si regresamos a la fiesta? Vamos, estar aquí sentada en un columpio sola y con alergia no tiene mucha gracia la verdad.

El rostro de Carmín se ensombreció, regresar a la fiesta significaba encontrase con Sivir, con la enamorada de Gray y aún no se sentía preparada para eso, si los veía juntos estallaría en llanto, por eso no quería ir.

-Ve tú, yo estoy perfectamente aquí, no te preocupes.

-Pero Carmín… Me sentiré mal dejándote sola.

-Te digo que estoy bien, anda a la fiesta, ve a divertirte, baila con… Sivir, al parecer les va muy bien a los dos juntos.

-¡AH Sivir! Se me había olvidado contártelo, Sivir y yo…

-Basta –Carmín apartó la vista intentando contener las lágrimas –No hace falta que me digas nada, ya lo sé todo.

-¿En serio? Pero como si yo…

-Era demasiado obvio, cualquiera que los viera se daría cuenta de lo que hay entre ustedes.

-¿En serio? Pero nadie más parece haberlo notado, creo que eres muy sagaz Carmín, ni yo mismo me había dado cuenta, aunque tal vez tienes razón en que es notorio, ambos somos delgados y con la piel muy pálida…

-¿Eh?

-Aunque no todos los hermanos se parecen y también hay gente que se parece aún sin compartir ningún lazo sanguíneo.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-De lo mismo que tú supongo, tú sabes, que Sivir y yo somos hermanos y que tú te diste cuenta antes que nadie…

-¿Hermanos?... –Carmín estaba incrédula, Sivir y Gray eran hermanos y ella pensaba que eran amantes, vaya malentendido, pero no quería perder la compostura frente al muchacho así que trató de disimular –Por supuesto, yo lo sabía antes que nadie, es obvio que son hermanos, nunca he visto a dos personas más… Hermanables que ustedes.

-Eh… Carmín, no sé porqué tengo la idea de que en realidad tú no tenías idea y estábamos hablando de dos temas distintos.

-No, por supuesto que no, yo lo sabía todo.

-Como digas –dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Parecía que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, Gray y Carmín se hablaban normalmente y todo estaba en paz, sobre todo Carmín no cabía en sí de alegría. Gray y Sivir no estaban enamorados, eran hermanos, eso significaba que podía estar con él, aunque luego se calmó al recordar que Gray ya había establecido claramente que ellos eran y serían sólo amigos, pero en el fondo aún tenía esperanzas. Lanzó un sentido suspiro y decidió que lo mejor era regresar a la fiesta con él, al menos ahora sí podría disfrutar y divertirse.

-Bueno Gray, regresemos a la fiesta.

-¿Ya se te pasó la alergia?

-No tenía alergia, estaba llorando.

-Ajá, lo reconoces, entonces ahora si me dirás porqué estabas llorando.

-Porque tenía pena.

-¿Qué pasó pequeña?

-¡No me digas pequeña! Estaba triste porque estábamos peleados, eso es todo, pero ahora que nos reconciliamos todo está bien.

-¿Estabas triste por eso?

-Sí, me dolía mucho que no me hablaras y que me evitaras.

-¡Pero si eras tú la que me evitaba!

-¡No! ¡Eras tú! Te comportabas frío y distante, entonces yo pensaba que estabas enojado conmigo y por eso me daba miedo acercarme.

-Pero si yo me comportaba así porque no te acercabas y pensaba que me odiabas.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre que te voy a odiar? ¡Jamás podría hacerlo! Es más, durante todo ese tiempo sufría mucho porque yo te am… -Se quedó callada.

-Tú me a… Vamos, no dejes la frase inconclusa por favor –decía Gray expectante,

-Yo te a… Amigueo mucho, eso, te respeto como amigo

-Carmín –dijo cruzándose de brazos –Esa palabra ni siquiera existe, lo que tú querías decir era otra cosa, a mi no me engañas.

-Bueno… Pues yo…

-¡Vamos Carmín dilo de un vez!

-¡Pues te amaba! ¡YA!

-Amaba, eso es en pasado ¿O sea que ya no?

-Por favor Gray… No me preguntas esas cosas –dijo volteando el rostro –Por favor No… -Gray se acercó y le tomó la cara obligándola a verlo.

-¿Ya no me amas?

-Gray por favor –Los ojos de Carmín se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Esa cara me da a pensar que aún me amas ¿Sabes?

-¡Ya basta Gray! Deja de torturarme, quieres que te diga que te amo aún cuando no puedo ser para ti nada más que una amiga.

-¿Y quién dijo que no puedes ser para mí más que una amiga?

-Tú lo dijiste "Te perdono Carmín, de verdad quiero que volvamos a ser amigos", con eso me dejas en claro mi lugar.

-Yo lo dije porque pensé que tú ya no me querías, que te había dañado demasiado como para que me amaras.

-Como que otra vez entramos en un malentendido, ay Dios mío ¿Cuántas veces nos ha pasado esto ya?

-Desde que nos conocemos… Muchas… De hecho nos conocimos por culpa de un malentendido.

-Bueno, pues cortemos eso ahora, pongámonos de acuerdo ¿Tú me amas?

-Sí, te amo mucho ¿Y tú?

-También te amo.

-Bien, entonces estamos de acuerdo en que nos amamos.

-Si… -Hubo un silencio incómodo –Y ahora ¿Qué?

-Pues… No se… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-¡Claro!... –Siguió otro silencio aún más incómodo - …. ¿Sabes? Creo que esta es la declaración menos romántica de la historia.

-Tienes razón –dijo el muchacho cabizbajo –Oye, pero creo que aún podemos arreglarlo –sacó de entre sus ropas el colgante con la esmeralda que aún le quedaba –Carmín, quiero que aceptes esto como muestra de mi afecto.

-Je je, creo que eso sí que lo arregla bastante, claro que lo acepto –Carmín se paró del columpio y se colocó frente a Gray para que este le pusiera el colgante, la joya calló por su cuello y quedó reposando sobre su pecho, entonces miró al muchacho y le dio una sincera sonrisa –Gracias Gray, te amo –Lo abrazó cariñosamente, acto que su novio correspondió, entonces lo miró hacia arriba –Gray… Podrías… Agacharte un poco, es que me gustaría… Tú sabes…

-¿Quieres un beso? –arrugó un poco el seño –Cielos, eres bajita, cada vez que quiera besarte voy a tener que agacharme, que latoso –Carmín le agarró una mejilla y comenzó a apretarla con fuerza -¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡ya ya! ¡Suéltame lo siento, lo siento! ¡Era broma!

Sólo con esto la muchacha quedó conforme. Gray sobándose el cachete adolorido la tomó de la mano y la llevó a sentarse con él a una de las bancas de la plaza, allí mucho más cómodos que antes se besaron. Fue un beso tímido al principio, tan sólo sus labios húmedos se rozaban con una delicadeza y dulzura únicas. Aunque para Gray ese ya era su sexto beso (Sí, estaba llevando la cuenta), para él se sintió como si fuera el primero, todo era nuevo, la sensación de su boca, el aroma de sus cabellos, el cariño infinito que sentía por la criatura que reposaba entre sus brazos y que lo abrazaba como si temiera que en cualquier momento se fuera a escapar, acarició los cabellos de su novia en aquel momento sujetos por su usual coleta y deslizó su mano hasta tomar el elástico con el que Carmín lo tenía atado y se lo quitó.

-Gray que haces.

-Nunca te lo dije pero me gusta cómo te vez con el cabello suelto.

-¿En serio? A veces es algo incómodo pero si a ti te gusta, creo que podría variar de peinado de vez en cuando.

Luego de esta pequeña intervención continuaron con su beso, era una muestra de afecto más tierna que apasionada, llena de la inocencia de dos jóvenes que por primera vez conocen el amor y aunque ellos no lo sabían, había alguien que miraba la escena desde la distancia. El individuo estaba algo molesto, o quizás más bien incómodo por lo que veía, no le gustaba mucho, pero sabía que no debía intervenir, no tenía derecho, pero eso no evitaba aquella desagradable sensación que lo embargaba, decidió dejar a los dos tórtolos solos disfrutando de su momento, debía hablar con ellos pero ¿Que costaba esperar un poquito? Así que se alejó y se colocó en una calle lateral por la que supuso que pasarían cuando terminaran.

Gray comenzó a acariciar los cabellos de Carmín que ahora estaban sueltos, les gustaba estirar sus ondas que se volvían a recoger como resortes, le gustaban sus ojos verdes, su talle delgado, le gustaba todo de ella, incluso aquel dulce beso que le regalaba. Entonces sintió algo suave y blando que entraba en su boca, se sorprendió por esto, no esperaba que Carmín fuera tan atrevida, pero tampoco le molestó y correspondió a su acto, aquel beso inocente comenzó a adquirir tintes más apasionados, estaba en esto cuando fue interrumpido por un quejido de su novia.

-¿Qué pasa Carmín? ¿Estás bien?

-Mi dengua, casi me da zacas.

-Ah… ¡Lo siento lo siento! –dijo Gray con la cara roja.

-Esto traerá consecuencias.

-¿Cómo cuales? –preguntó entre divertido y preocupado.

-Ya veremos.

-¿Cuándo se te ocurra algo?

-Eh… Pues… Sí –dijo algo molesta, Gray siempre adivinaba lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

-Creo que ahora sí deberíamos regresar con los demás, es algo tarde, se preocuparán, además debemos contarles las buenas nuevas.

-Sí, tienes razón, además, ahora tendrás que presentarme formalmente a mi cu-ña-da.

-Pero si no estamos casados… Uf, ahora que lo pienso tú y ella se llevarán de maravilla.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-De ahí te cuento.

Ambos muchachos se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a caminar felices tomados de la mano, todo parecía maravilloso, sus corazones rebosaban de alegría, avanzaban metidos en su mundo de ensoñaciones cuando de pronto algo apareció frente a ellos, algo que hizo que a Gray se le helara la sangre, era un hypno, ahí estaba de pie frente a ellos, mirándolos de forma siniestra. El muchacho comenzó a tiritar de miedo, Carmín apretó su mano tratando de tranquilizarlo, aquel hypno no era Amadeus, sus ojos no reflejaban tanta maldad, pero aún así tampoco tenía un rostro agradable. Gray retrocedió algunos pasos intimidado, la verdad estaba a punto de colapsar, aquel pokémon era terrorífico, aún más que cualquier espectro que hubieran enfrentado.

Para Carmín en cambio, hypno sólo era un pokémon más. Muchos de los niños de la aldea recibían un drowzee como pokémon inicial y eventualmente este terminaba evolucionando, así que eran comunes, hasta la maestra Clover tenía uno, por eso para ella el único hypno que representaba una amenaza era Amadeus, pero en esta ocasión estaba muy equivocada. Decidió acercarse al pokémon para pedirle que se fuera y así pudiera calmar a su novio. La muchacha caminó hacia él confiadamente, a pesar de las súplicas de Gray porque no se acercara y comenzó a hablarle amablemente.

Pero este hypno no era como los que Carmín conocía, era un hipno entrenado para detectar el nivel de energía espiritual de la gente, era un pokémon que secuestraba personas, en particular niños, debido a que siempre su energía vital era mayor que la de los adultos, Gray sabía lo que iba a pasar, ya lo había vivido en su infancia, ahora comprendía cosas que antes no podía. Carmín estaba en peligro, debía salvarla, pero su cuerpo tiritaba sin control y el miedo le impedía siquiera articular palabra, intentaba advertir a Carmín del peligro pero no podía, entonces vio con horror como aquel pokémon agarraba a su novia por la muñeca y la tiraba al piso, entonces Gray por fin reaccionó y corrió para salvarla, pero hypno con sus poderes psíquicos lo arrojó al suelo, luego desprendió uno de los columpios de las cadenas que lo sujetaban y con eso golpeó a Gray salvajemente hasta el punto de hacerlo sangrar.

-¡Gray no! ¡GRAY! ¡AUXILIO! ¡AYUDA! –gritaba Carmín desesperada.

El pokémon salvaje la hizo callar dándole una bofetada y luego de eso la tomó en brazos y escapó con ella rápidamente, pues sintió la presencia de alguien acercándose a la escena. La vista de Gray comenzó a nublarse, lo único que podía percibir eran los gritos desesperados de Carmín que sonaban cada vez más lejos, a su mente vino aquella imagen de cuando era niño y un hypno intentaba secuestrar a su hermana, sintió desesperación y en su mente comenzaron a filtrarse las escenas del sueño que se le repetía constantemente, este fue el último pensamiento que tuvo antes de caer inconsciente.

 _La oscuridad y la niebla parecían cubrirlo todo, pero en las penumbras se distinguía la silueta de un hombre alto y delgado corriendo con desesperación, a su lado la única fuente de luz, un flareon le seguía el paso, emitiendo un tenue y fantasmagórico resplandor. Esta pareja corría a toda velocidad, persiguiendo a un enorme hypno que estaba a escasos metros de ellos, debían apresurarse, no podían perderlo, debían recuperar el precioso cargamento que llevaba en sus brazos. De pronto el pokémon lanzó una tétrica mirada hacia atrás, utilizando sus poderes psíquicos desprendió una rama de un árbol y la arrojó contra ellos, el madero atravesó el pecho del hombre deteniendo su marcha en el acto, la sangre tibia comenzó a fluir y se desplomó en el piso cayendo estrepitosamente. El flareon se acercó rápidamente hacia su entrenador, comenzó a gritar desesperado, no sabía qué hacer, la vida de su mejor amigo se escapaba frente a sus ojos. Dos lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, y lloró, lloró con la más profunda tristeza que puede expresar un Pokémon…. Mientras que en las lejanías se escuchaban los gritos de la niña que hypno llevaba entre sus brazos, la niña lloraba mientras veía que su padre se desangraba y que ella era llevada hacia su perdición._

Gray estaba tendido en el piso inmóvil, mientras se sentían los pasos de alguien que se acercaba rápidamente, era Kein quien al escuchar el grito de Carmín salió de la calle donde los estaba esperando para ver qué pasaba, pero al salir no vio rastro de la muchacha y además su novio estaba tendido en el piso cubierto de sangre, se le encogió el corazón de la angustia y se apresuró a ver como estaba el muchacho.

-Gray ¡Gray! ¡Despierta! ¡Vamos abre los ojos! ¡Reacciona! –El muchacho emitió un quejido ronco -¡Responde! ¡Vamos! ¡Donde está Carmín! ¡Responde! ¡Que pasó con Carmín! ¡Reacciona por favor! ¡HABLA! ¡DIME DONDE ESTÁ CARMÍN! ¡DIME QUE PASÓ CON MI HERMANA!

-¿¡Hermana!? –dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Kein se volteó y se encontró con Shell que lo observaba estupefacta incapaz de creer lo que acababa de oír.

-Hermana… Pero si Carmín sólo tenía un hermano, Bridan y él murió, desapareció hace años atrás y… A menos que… No hubiera muerto y… ¿Eres tú Bridan? –El joven peli naranja bajó la mirada y contestó

-Lo siento Shell, creo que tú y yo debemos tener una seria conversación.

* * *

 **Este era uno de mis capítulos favoritos, basado en experiencias personales, lo digo más por lo del primer beso, a mi nunca me secuestró un hipno. Es gracioso que a menudo uno lee escenas lemon fantásticas donde ambos son novatos pero lo hacen todo perfecto y llegan al extasis, claro, como no, si hasta el besar correctamente requiere de algo de práctica, cuando escribí este capítlo quería hacer el primer beso algo más real (Y por sobre todo muy cómico), espero les haya gustado.**


	53. La historia de Blue

-Idiota, estúpido, cretino, inconsciente, insensible, tarado, monstruo, taradupido.

-¿Taradupido?

-Ya se me acabaron los insultos así que ese es inventado, es la mezcla entre tarado y estúpido.

-Oh ya veo.

Kein, o mejor dicho Bridan, estaba quieto con la espalda apoyada en la pared mientras seguía escuchando los insultos de Shell. Se encontraban en la posada donde se estaban hospedando. En la habitación continua, Gray yacía en cama recuperándose de la brutal golpiza que le había propinado hypno, ya había sido tratado por un médico quien corroboró que todas sus heridas eran superficiales, aparte de terminar moreteado y con algunos dolores, no tendría mayores problemas, además determinó que su pérdida de conocimiento se debería a alguna especie de colapso nervioso o algo por el estilo, ya que no presentaba ninguna contusión en la cabeza. Shell y Bridan se habían quedado cuidándolo, July y Geralt aún no regresaban de la fiesta y no tenían idea de lo que había pasado. Ahora los dos jóvenes estaban a solas arreglando sus diferencias, Bridan se había visto obligado a confesar toda la verdad, él era el hermano perdido de Carmín que había desaparecido hacía cinco años, tuvo que contarle a su exnovia todo lo que había hecho durante ese tiempo y sus razones para no volver a la aldea, por desgracia la morena no parecía estar siendo muy comprensiva.

-¡Y por qué te quedas callado!

-¿Qué quieres que diga? Ya te lo conté todo, ya te dije lo que pasó y mis razones, no puedo hacer más, sólo me queda aguantar tus insultos y esperar a que me perdones.

-¿Esperar a que te perdone? ¿Te parece tan fácil? ¡Por favor Bridan! Te esfumaste durante 5 años dejándonos a todos con el corazón roto ¡Te fuiste! ¡Nos abandonaste! ¡El exorcista pokémon más prometedor faltó a sus deberes para con la aldea!

-¿Eso era todo lo que importaba? ¿Qué yo era el chico talentoso, el heredero?

-¡Claro que no! ¡Tú eras más que eso! ¡Eras un amigo! ¡Un hermano! Supieras cuanto sufrieron Carmín y tu abuelo… ¡Y sobre todo tu kirlia! Tienes suerte de que este aceptara a Carmín como su nueva entrenadora y gracias a ella pudiera sanar su corazón dañado ¡Pero no fue tan fácil! El pobre por poco muere de pena y ni te imaginas como sufrí yo también, tú eras mi mundo, mi soporte, la persona más importante de mi vida ¿No te importó nada de eso? ¿No éramos nada para ti?

-¡Sí lo eran! ¡Fue por eso mismo que no regresé más! ¡Quería arreglarlo todo yo solo para que ustedes no tuvieran que sufrir! Pero bastante tarde me vengo a dar cuenta de que hay ciertas cosas que no se pueden hacer solo, Capa Gris me lo dijo tantas veces y me costó tanto comprenderlo…

-Sí… Bien tarde lo comprendes –Shell pareció calmarse de pronto, se cruzó de brazos y continuó – Has cambiado mucho Bridan, ya no eres el muchacho tranquilo y juicioso que eras antes.

-La verdad no creo que haya cambiado tanto, más bien comencé a ser yo mismo. Estando fuera de la aldea aprendí muchos cosas (Por desgracia no a cocinar), y también me di cuenta de que en verdad no era yo mismo, era un ente sin voluntad, hacía lo que me decían sin cuestionar nada, pero todos se alegraban de que fuera así, por eso pensaba que estaba bien. Pero hay veces en las que uno debe tomar las riendas de su vida y decidir por sí mismo, de lo contrario de verdad que nunca quedas conforme, aún si llegas a cometer un error no lo lamentas tanto, pues es tú error.

-Sí, aunque con este error se te pasó la mano. Ay, en serio no puedo creer que estuve tan enamorada de ti.

-Bueno, la verdad creo que me veías de una forma muy idealizada, no soy muy juicioso a veces y soy algo impulsivo, a veces hablo más de la cuenta y luego me arrepiento de mis palabras, soy desordenado y no me gusta que me controlen. Tengo muchos defectos pero tampoco soy un hombre tan malo, ahora puedes verme tal como soy, esto es lo que soy Shell, un veinteañero imperfecto, común y corriente que está parado frente a ti implorando tu perdón.

-¿Sabes? Creo que te faltó agregar la palabra "mujeriego" a tu lista de defectos.

-¿Mujeriego? No tanto, de verdad que no soy nada comparado con otros hombres, en todo este tiempo te aseguro que no he tenido más de tres relaciones, la mayoría de las cosas que se dicen sobre mí son cuentos inventados por muchachas que quieren llamar la atención, en serio.

-Si tú lo dices… -Contestó con indiferencia.

-Estaba solo, necesitaba algo de afecto, de todos modos todas fueron relaciones superficiales. Aunque no lo creas siempre terminaba pensando en ti, creo que nunca pude entenderlo, que era lo que tenías que me gustaba tanto. Eras una flacucha fea, desgarbada, sin gracia, llorona y a menudo irritante, pero me encantabas tal como eras y no quería cambiarte por nadie. Al final quien iba a pensar que al crecer te convertirías en semejante mujer, hermosa y segura de sí misma y además muy buena entrenadora, la vida da tantas vueltas, de ser la chiquilla rechazada seguro que pasaste a ser la más admirada de todas ¿Verdad? Y… -Pareció un tanto molesto al decir esto –. Seguro que después de mí no te costó conseguir novio.

-Pues no, no costó nada, todos están locos por las pechugonas. Y sí, tuve algunos novios, pero te aseguro que no he tenido más de 16 relaciones, de todos modos fueron relaciones superficiales.

-¿¡16!? ¡PERO SI HAS SALIDO CON CASI TODA LA ALDEA! ¡Y APENAS TIENES 19!

-¡No he salido con toda la aldea! ¡No exageres!

-Claro, claro, no has salido con toda la aldea, tan solo con 16 chicos, Por Arceus, que pasó contigo… Eras tan tranquila, tan inocente, no debí dejarte sola, pero que hice –Bridan se agarraba la cabeza.

-Haber tenido muchos novios no tiene nada de malo, y que tuviera tantos se debió más que nada a que nunca pude mantener una relación demasiado larga, a pesar de todo, seguía pensando en ti, me costó mucho superar tu "muerte".

Bridan la miró con algo de culpa, había dañado a tantos seres queridos y sobre todo a ella, a aquella muchacha que había jurado proteger, se sentía el peor hombre del mundo en ese momento. Pero de pronto una idea asaltó su mente, sujetó a Shell de los hombros y mirándola fijamente a los ojos preguntó.

-Shell ¿Qué tan lejos has llegado en tus relaciones?

La muchacha algo sorprendida por la pregunta tan repentina y formulada con tanta seriedad comenzó a meditar su respuesta. A decir verdad ella no era una chica fácil y sus relaciones habían sido tan cortas que nunca llegó más allá de besos y abrazos, lo más atrevido que habían hecho con ella había sido besarla en el cuello. No estaba muy segura sobre cómo responder, pero entonces una idea maliciosa cruzó su mente y con una sonrisa pícara contestó

-Es un se-cre-to.

-¡Oh vamos Shell! ¡Contéstame de verdad! ¡Te lo exijo!

-¡Ya cállate! ¡Tú no tienes derecho a exigir nada! Después de todo, tú y yo ya no somos nada, a ti que puede importarte.

-¿Qué pasa si te digo que me importa mucho?

-¿¡Eh!? –Shell retrocedió con el rostro colorado –Que… ¿Qué significa eso?

-Todavía te quiero Shell.

-Yo… Yo… ¡Pero qué mierda es todo esto! ¡Un día te esfumas de mi vida dejándome sola y dolida y luego regresas cinco años después esperando que te reciba con los brazos abiertos! ¡Estás loco! ¿Crees que va a ser tan fácil? ¿Crees que te voy a entregar mi corazón en bandeja para que lo destroces de nuevo?

-No Shell, Yo no destrozaré tu corazón de nuevo, esta vez lo cuidaré y protegeré con mi vida, me quedaré a tu lado siempre, nunca más te dejaré sola, lo prometo. Tú sabes, yo nunca rompo mis promesas, eso es algo que en todos estos años no ha cambiado, al igual que los sentimientos que tengo por ti. Te has desarrollado, te has vuelto hermosa y muy fuerte, ya no eres la misma de antes, pero la parte más esencial de ti, aquello de lo que me enamoré sigue intacto, aquel corazón dulce y puro lleno de amor y que estoy seguro de que ya me ha perdonado.

-Bridan… ¡Pero aún así eso no significa que mis sentimientos por ti sigan intactos!

-Está bien, tal vez ya no me amas como antes, pero aún puedo tratar de conquistarte de nuevo ¿Verdad? No me rendiré tan fácil, voy a luchar por ti.

Shell se quedó mirando a aquel joven tuerto de cabellos naranjos, hablaba con tanta confianza y sinceridad, lo que había hecho había sido doloroso, pero no fue con mala intención, aún así no quería ceder, quería que sufriera por sus actos, no le iba a dar en el gusto, pero aún así…

-Aah, ¡Al diablo el orgullo! –Lo agarró de la ropa y le estampó un beso en los labios, quería hacerlo sufrir pero la verdad Shell era demasiado buena para hacer eso.

Sus labios se juntaron en un beso apasionado, de sus mentes se borró toda preocupación y se entregaron a las sensaciones que embargaban sus cuerpos, por unos instantes el tiempo pareció retroceder a aquellos felices días cuando tenían 14 y 15 años, sus corazones brincaban de alegría y un calor recorrió sus entrañas mientras se besaban como si fuera la última vez en la vida. Absortos en aquel reencuentro no notaron la presencia de Blue que entraba en la habitación, el umbreon se extrañó un poco al verlos así pero de todos modos se alegró por ellos, sobre todo por Shell, aún recordaba con pena todo lo que había llorado en las montañas. Como no quiso interrumpirlos se dispuso a caminar sigilosamente hasta la habitación donde su olfato le decía que estaba su entrenador. Pasó silenciosamente detrás de Shell pero tuvo la mala suerte de que la muchacha justo en ese momento retrocedió un paso y se tropezó con él cayendo al piso junto con Bridan quien aterrizó sobre ella.

El muchacho se levantó un poco para encontrar a la morena debajo de él, se veía hermosa con sus cabellos dispuesto sobre el piso cual cintas negras y sus ojos castaños brillando como gemas, todo en ella le hacía amarla. Aún se encontraba contemplándola extasiado cuando el crujido una puerta abriéndose los devolvió a la realidad, Gray se había levantado y ahora los estaba mirando con la cara roja y una expresión de incomodidad

-Ug, siento interrumpir, esta es la segunda vez que me pasa ¿Por qué siempre tengo que encontrar a la gente cuando está "ocupada"?

-¡Umbreon um um umbreon! (¡Maestro que le pasó!)

-¡Gray esto no es lo que tú crees! –Gritaron Bridan y Shell al mismo tiempo

-No es lo que creo, bueno, yo creía que estabas ayudando a Shell a buscar un arete que se le había perdido pero si ustedes dicen que no es lo que yo creo…

-¡AAAAH! ¡Ese sentido del humor irritante y burlesco! De verdad ahora no me queda duda de que tú eres él

-¿Quién?

-Olvídalo, ahora dime –Bridan se puso de pie sacudiéndose la ropa –Que pasó en aquella plaza, donde está Carmín y porqué te encontré inconsciente y todo golpeado

-Pues –A Gray se le hizo un nudo en la garganta pero se esforzó por hablar –Hypno, apareció hypno y secuestró a Carmín

-¿Amadeus?

-¡No! Era un hipno cualquiera, seguramente un hipno bajo el mando de Amadeus y Noxor, pero… Esto no es la primera vez que pasa, hace años atrás un hipno intentó secuestrar a mi hermana…

-¿Tienes una hermana? –Preguntó Shell

-Sivir es mi hermana, pero luego hablamos de eso. Cuando hypno trató de secuestrar a mi hermana mis padres llegaron para salvarla, fue una dura batalla y mis padres perdieron la vida, pero Sivir quedó a salvo, ese recuerdo fue un trauma para mí, al punto de que olvidé la mayoría de las cosas ocurridas hasta antes de eso ¡Hasta olvidé que tenía una hermana! Pero… Tras volver a ver a ese hypno, de pronto todo llegó de golpe a mi cabeza, ahora lo recuerdo todo, yo pensaba que mi miedo a los hypno provenía de ese recuerdo, pero no es así, mi madre me inculcó el miedo a ese pokémon, me contaba cuentos sobre hypno raptando niños, pero no lo hacía para meterme miedo cuando me portaba mal, lo hacía para protegerme porque eso es algo que de verdad ocurre en esta ciudad, este lugar es pacífico, nunca ocurren grandes tragedias, todos son honestos y se cuidan mutuamente, lo único malo es que mientras tengas menos de 15 años puedes ser secuestrado, tener hijos aquí es complicado, están constantemente en un peligro mortal, ese es el secreto de esta ciudad.

Con todo lo que hemos vivido ya puedo suponer porqué hypno secuestra niños –Gray se agarró la cabeza –seguro que es para drenarles la energía vital, la de los niños es mayor que la de los adultos, todo tiene sentido, es la única razón que se me ocurre, pero si las cosas son así entonces eso significa que alguien está buscando la resurrección de missingno desde hace mucho tiempo, más del que nosotros creemos, de hecho ahora recordé otra cosa perturbadora, antes de Noxor hubo alguien más recolectando energía vital

-¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo puede ser eso? –Preguntó Shell alarmada

-Mi sueño, el sueño que siempre se me repite, el que ustedes vieron con la ilusión de munna, hoy por fin lo he soñado completo, el hombre de ese sueño perseguía a hypno porque había secuestrado a su hija y ese hombre es el mismo de la estatua que está en el centro de la plaza, la que tiene mínimo 200 años de antigüedad ¿Se dan cuenta? Desde hace siglos que hypno recolecta energía vital, por lo tanto hace siglos que están tratando de revivir a missingno. Mi sueño debe ser un mensaje del espíritu de ese hombre que quiere que lo ayudemos ¡Pero no sé qué hacer! Los Hypnos secuestran niños pero nadie sabe a donde los llevan –Gray cayó de rodillas temblando mientras los ojos se le humedecían –No pude seguirlo, no sé donde está Carmín y no puedo encontrarla –tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no estallar en llanto –No… Puedo salvar a la mujer que amo…

A Blue se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver a su entrenador así, entonces supo que era el momento de hacer aquello que había estado evitando desde hacía mucho tiempo, se retiró un momento al cuarto de las chicas y regresó llevando en el hocico la pokebola de Nunu, dejó la esfera en el suelo y con su nariz presionó el botón activando el mecanismo que liberó a la pequeña munna de su interior, entonces conversó unas palabras con ella y esta asintió liberando una buena cantidad de su humo onírico con el que inundó toda la habitación.

Durante algunos momentos lo único que pudieron ver fue una niebla rosada que se extendía hasta donde les alcanzaba la vista, pero luego comenzó a formarse frente a ellos una sombra, al principio pequeña, pero esta fue creciendo hasta adquirir una forma humana, de a poco la figura se hizo más nítida hasta revelar a un muchacho joven de cabellos celestes y ojos amarillos vestido de umbreon shiny.

-¿Y esto que significa? –preguntó Shell –¿Quién ha soñado con un chico vestido de umbreon?

-Ese es Blue –dijo Gray

-Correcto maestro –contestó el muchacho –con el humo onírico de Nunu puedo hacer que me vean en esta forma y además puedo contarles a todos mi cuento de una forma más rápida y divertida, en vez de decirle la historia a usted y que luego se la tenga que contar al resto se las muestro a todos al mismo tiempo ¿Genial no?

No alcanzaron a replicar porque la neblina rosada comenzó a desvanecerse dejando a la vista una ciudad pequeña, se podría decir que era prácticamente un pueblo, cerca de donde estaban había una plaza donde una niña con rizos burdeos estaba sentada en un columpio mientras un hombre alto y delgado de cabellos rojos la empujaba, frente a la niña había un flareon que observaba la escena perezosamente.

-Este es el hombre de la estatua del centro de la plaza –empezó Blue –Él vivió hace 250 años atrás más o menos, como ven, es un hombre común y corriente, tenía una hija pequeña a la que adoraba y también un flareon, además tenía una esposa pero ella no es importante en esta historia. Ellos vivían felices –En eso un hypno apareció en la escena, en cuanto el flareon lo vio se lanzó contra él atacando con girofuego, el pokémon síquico luego de recibir el ataque huyó despavorido –Y como ven, en ese tiempo la gente ya protegía a sus niños de los hypno atacándolos sin avisar en cuanto veían uno. Pero por desgracia a veces los hypno tenían éxito en su misión de capturar niños

La plaza desapareció repentinamente mostrando esta vez el oscuro y tétrico bosque de los sueños de Gray. Como siempre estaba el hombre corriendo junto a su flareon persiguiendo a un hypno bastante grande que llevaba entre sus brazos a la pequeña de rizos burdeos quien lloraba y pataleaba en un intento inútil por liberarse de su captor.

El hombre y su pokémon corrían a toda velocidad acercándose cada vez más a su presa, se notaba la diferencia de velocidad, parecía que pronto lo alcanzarían, el flareon comenzó a llenar su hocico de flamas listo para atacar en cualquier momento, entonces hypno percibiendo el peligro, utilizó sus poderes síquicos, sus ojos brillaron como bengalas y de un viejo árbol marchito desprendió una enorme rama, la cual brillaba con un aura Calipso mientras abandonaba a su árbol progenitor con un sonoro crujido de despedida, con un asentimiento de cabeza hypno arrojó el madero con sus astillas apuntando hacia flareon, el proyectil iba directo al pokémon con una velocidad endemoniada en lo que sería una colisión fatal para el pokémon, pero su entrenador se interpuso en su camino recibiendo el impacto él mismo, el madero atravesó su pecho y la sangre tibia comenzó a derramarse de su pecho, entonces se desplomó en el sueño incapaz de tenerse en pie, su pokémon corrió hacia él y comenzó a llorar desesperado, no muy lejos de aquel bosque los chicos pudieron apreciar un enorme castillo de piedra labrado en la mismísima roca de la montaña y vieron como hypno entraba en él.

-Ese hombre fue la única persona que se atrevió a perseguir a hypno tan lejos tratando de salvar a su hija –dijo el muchacho de cabellos celestes con un dejo de tristeza -llegó más lejos que nadie y pudo contemplar con sus últimos segundos de vida el castillo en el que se ocultaba, por desgracia murió y no pudo regresar para contar lo visto. El flareon también vio el castillo pero quedó demasiado choqueado para hacer algo, además de que era incapaz de comunicar lo que sabía, sólo pudo llorar, para él fue un dolor demasiado grande, en cierta forma por su causa su entrenador murió, ya que el hombre se interpuso para salvarlo, esto generó terribles sentimientos de culpa en el pokémon que lo persiguieron hasta el fin de sus días, luego de eso cuando flareon terminó de llorar arrastró el cuerpo de su amigo de vuelta al pueblo donde tuvo un funeral digno.

El sombrío bosque desapareció lentamente revelando esta vez un cementerio, una tenue neblina rodeaba el ambiente dándole a todo un aspecto gris y deslucido. Habían muchas personas alrededor de una tumba, algunos lloraban y otros simplemente estaban callados con la vista baja y expresión triste, pero de todosellos, quien se veía en un estado más lamentable era flareon quien no paraba de llorar. Pasó un breve rato tras el cuál poco a poco la gente comenzó a retirarse, la última en partir fue una señora rubia con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, presumiblemente era la esposa del difunto. Cuando todos se fueron el único que quedó junto a la tumba fue el pokémon, las lágrimas ya habían cesado, pero no mostraba intención de querer levantarse, simplemente se arrimó junto a la lápida y se puso a dormir.

-La culpa que sintió flareon hizo que nunca pudiera recuperarse de la muerte de su entrenador, así, este pokémon pasó hasta el último de sus días viviendo en el cementerio como una forma de pagar su crimen y esto fue lo que lo convirtió en leyenda

A partir de este punto comenzaron a mostrarse una serie de escenas que representaban distintos eventos en la vida del flareon, en un momento veía al pokémon jugando con una pelota arrojándola contra la lápida de su entrenador y luego se veía a gente trayéndole comida, más adelante se mostraban a otros pokémon que venían a visitarlo y a jugar con él, y después se veía al pokémon en un día de lluvia acurrucado junto a la tumba sufriendo con cada gota que caía sobre él. Fueron muchos otros los momentos que se vieron de la vida de flareon los cuáles pasaron rápidamente y mientras ellos transcurrían los espectadores pudieron notar como el pokémon envejecía, poco a poco su pelaje se tornaba opaco, perdía peso y sus tristes ojos se iban apagando.

-Bueno-dijo Blue en tono solemne - en la vida de todo ser vivo llega el momento del final y para flareon esto no fue una excepción, llegó a viejo como un pokémon muy triste, su sentimiento de culpa nunca lo abandonó y durante sus horas finales deseó con todo su corazón que hubiera alguna forma de arreglar su error, de compensar a su entrenador el haber muerto en desesperación y fue tanto su deseo que un milagro ocurrió.

Flareon estaba recostado como siempre junto a lápida, tenía la mirada apagada y respiraba lentamente, estaba en sus últimos momentos de vida. De pronto sus orejas se agitaron, habían captado un sonidoextraño, levantó la cabeza lentamente muy asustado, entonces vio una figura resplandeciente acercarse a paso lento hacia él, comenzó a tener miedo, estaba demasiado viejo para una batalla, aunque no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida no quería terminar muriendo de forma violenta. La figura estaba cada vez más cerca, era un enorme pokémon, este tenía un pelaje color crema muy brillante, un hocico largo y nueve colas, era nada menos que un ninetales. Flareon se quedó contemplándolo con la boca abierta, nunca había visto a un pokémon tan hermoso, tenía un aspecto casi divino, parecía estar rodeado de una especie de aura sobrenatural, entonces este glorioso ser habló.

-Así que tú eres el pokémon del cual todos hablan, aquel que ha pasado toda su vida junto a la tumba de su entrenador fallecido y que ahora está cerca de partir también para correr junto a él en el más allá.

-Si soy yo ¿Todos hablan de mí? No haga caso a los chismes, yo me porto bien

-Lo que se dice de ti no tiene nada que ver con que te portes bien o mal, lo que todos comentan es tu determinación para gastar tus días viviendo en este cementerio junto a la tumba de tu amigo, algunos admiran tu tenacidad y lealtad y otros dicen que eres un idiota, pero sea como sea, para todos eres alguien extraordinario, he oído hablar mucho de ti, tu historia ha cruzado el bosque e incluso ha llegado hasta la lejana tierra donde yo vivo, tanto fue lo que me contaron sobre ti, que decidí que debía conocerte y me alegro de haber llegado a tiempo, pareciera que ya no te queda mucho tiempo de vida.

-Yo… Yo… De verdad no sé qué decir, no sabía que mi historia se había hecho tan famosa, si no me estuviera muriendo hasta saldría a firmar autógrafos

-Jajaja, se ve que tienes sentido del humor aún cuando te estás muriendo, eres un pokémon sencillo, alguien admirable y tenaz, en verdad me hace pensar que tú no merecías esto

-Usted no sabe nada, yo no soy nada admirable, soy una basura, por mi culpa mi entrenador murió, no tuve la fuerza para protegerlo, él se interpuso para salvarme la vida, eso no debía ser así, yo debería haber muerto no él, su vida terminó de forma abrupta, él no merecía eso, sufrió demasiado, no puedo perdonarme, él no debía morir así –flareon comenzó a llorar –No me hubiera importado si hubiera muerto de viejo… O por una enfermedad… Pero no de esta manera, en sus ojos… Sólo había desesperación, no pudo salvar a su hija, no pudo cumplir su deseo, él no está tranquilo, aún me asalta en sueños, él no está tranquilo, no murió en paz… Y todo esto es mi culpa y jamás podré estar tranquilo –El llanto de flareon era desgarrador.

-En verdad me conmueves, has tocado mi corazón y quiero ayudarte, pero no sé qué hacer, ya casi no te queda vida, pero… ¡Ya sé! Te echaré una maldición 3

-¿¡Que!? –gritó Flareon alarmado –Pero… Eso no es algo bueno, las maldiciones son cosas malas que…

-Oh, no te preocupes, todo depende de la maldición que uses y yo sé perfectamente que maldición usar, tengo 300 años de edad, poderes espirituales muy desarrollados y mucha experiencia, así que comenzaré a maldecirte

-Tengo miedo –flareon se cubrió la cabeza con las patas delanteras

-Pues bien, yo Ninet lo digo, tú y tu humano volverán a nacer y en su siguiente vida pesará sobre ustedes la siguiente maldición: Para tu humano, la oscuridad será su amiga, su compañera y su carcelera, un aura oscura lo rodeará y espantará a todos aquellos seres que no compartan la misma oscuridad que él, y para ti, en tu próxima vida serás atormentado por los recuerdos de esta, tu pasado y el suyo se repetirán en tu mente hasta que la maldición sea rota. Esta maldición estará sobre ustedes hasta que sean resueltos los asuntos pendientes que dejaron en esta vida, sólo entonces será libres. Y para terminar, una última cláusula, entre ustedes habrá un vínculo especial, tú compartirás tu pasado con él a través de los sueños y además le brindarás la capacidad de comprender el mundo igual que tú.

-¿Eso último que significa?

-Que hablará pokémon, esto es necesario, ya que sólo tú recordarás el pasado y lo que deben hacer tienes que comunicárselo de alguna forma, por lo tanto la responsabilidad de contar esta historia a tu humano cuando se reencuentren será tuya, listo, mi maldición está hecha y es irrompible salvo por el método que ya especifiqué, hubiera sido más lindo que mis palabras rimaran pero no soy bueno con las rimas, en fin, ahora creo que es el momento de irme ya que tu también te estás yendo –Flareon quien ahora yacía recostado y apenas era capaz de respirar lo miró con agradecimiento y un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos que hacía años que no mostraba, entonces con su último aliento dijo:

-Gracias –Y murió

Este último recuerdo conmovió tanto a Shell que se le escaparon algunas lágrimas, pero ese no era el final, la imagen del cementerio se desvaneció revelando esta vez una canasta en la que habían tres huevos que brillaban intermitentemente, estaban a punto de eclosionar, junto a ellos una jolteon los miraba emocionada, de pronto los huevos brillaron con intensidad y comenzaron a cambiar de forma hasta convertirse en tres pequeños y lindos eevee, dos de ellos eran cafés y el último era blanco.

-Y tal como lo estipuló ninetales mi entrenador y yo renacimos –dijo Blue –Y sobre nosotros pesó la maldición que él no impuso, viví mi infancia atormentado por estos recuerdos que no entendía del todo, hasta que finalmente comprendí que debía abandonar ciudad Solar y partir en busca de mi maestro, recorrí muchos kilómetros y muchas aldeas y pueblos hasta que un día en un lugar llamado ciudad Crepúsculo lo encontré, tan sólo verlo supe que él era mi maestro

-Espera Blue… -dijo Gray con las manos sobre la cabeza un tanto perturbado -Me estás diciendo que…

-Exacto maestro –dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa triste –Usted y yo somos las reencarnaciones de ese hombre y de ese flareon y sobre nosotros pesa la maldición impuesta por ninetales y el propósito de nuestro nacimiento en este mundo detener a hypno.

* * *

 **Supongo que se nota por todos lados la inspiración en la historia de Hachiko. Bueno, cada vez faltan menos para terminar de subir este fic aqui´, ya son menos de 10 capítulos, yeaaaaaah.**


	54. En busca del destino

Gray estaba atónito, aún no lograba procesar del todo la información que acababa de recibir, no era fácil. Frente a él estaba la explicación de todo el sufrimiento que había padecido en su infancia, la causa de que los pokémon le temieran y de aquellos extraños sueños que lo atormentaban. Se llevó la mano a la frente un tanto confuso incapaz de articular palabra, mientras a su alrededor la neblina rosa formada por el humo onírico comenzaba a desvanecerse, rompiendo la ilusión en la que habían estado cautivos hacía un momento atrás. Pronto las cosas comenzaron a volver a la normalidad, donde antes estuvo el muchacho vestido de umbreon ahora se veía a Blue, el suelo espectral que antes pisaban pasó a ser un sólido piso de madera, reaparecieron las paredes y las horribles pinturas que pendían de ellas, las puertas de las habitaciones asomaron de entre los últimos retazos de humo junto a la destartalada lamparita del techo. Pero la habitación no estaba como la habían dejado antes, pues habían cuatro seres que antes no estaban presentes y que los miraban con sorpresa.

Geralt, July, Sivir y Demon estaban de pie en el umbral de la puerta mirando a sus compañeros como si de fantasmas se trataran. Hubo un breve silencio que fue roto como la mayoría de las veces por Geralt.

-Eso... Eso que vimos... ¿Es verdad?

-¿Lo vieron todo? –preguntó Shell.

-Pues casi todo, llegamos en la parte en la que el hombre ese se moría... Es una historia un tanto difícil de creer ¿Qué hace Kein aquí? ¿Y dónde está Carmín?

-Se la llevó hypno –contestó Gray con amargura –Igual que a la niña de esa historia –Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y cayó de rodillas en el piso –La perdí... Esto es horrible... Es la misma historia una y otra vez... Tal vez yo no recuerdo aquel pasado lejano pero lo siento como real, eso explica por qué me afectaba tanto cada vez que lo veía... Es doloroso y ahora siento lo mismo... Esa desesperación que te embarga al saber que no podrás recuperar al ser amado... ¡La misma historia una y otra vez!

-¡Umbreon um umbroen umbreon um um umbreon!(¡No maestro, la historia no tiene porqué repetirse!)

-¿De qué hablas Blue?

-Um breon breon, um umbreon breon breon um um, umbreon umbreon um breoooon (Yo sé cómo encontrar a hypno, lo recuerdo todo perfectamente, yo conservo los recuerdos de mi vida pasada, sé donde está su castillo).

-¿¡En serio!? –En los ojos de Gray comenzó a asomar una chispa de esperanza – ¡Pues entonces vamos! ¡No hay tiempo que perder, en este mismo instante la energía de Carmín puede estar siendo drenada! –Levantó la mirada hacia los demás –Chicos, Blue dice que sabe donde queda el escondite de hypno, debemos ir allá por Carmín.

-¡Perfecto! –dijo Bridan –Blue me guiará hasta el escondite de hypno y traeré a Carmín de vuelta.

-¿Quieres ir acaso tú solo? –le gritó Gray algo alterado.

-¡Claro! Crees que dejaría que un niño como tu... -De pronto se detuvo al observar los ojos de Gray, aquellos ojos negros aceituna, los mismos ojos de Capa Gris. Recordó su promesa, que él iba a ayudar a aquellos muchachos, que los iba a apoyar, Según Capa Gris todo iba a salir bien, siempre y cuanto tomara la decisión correcta. Tragándose sus miedos finalmente decidió entregarse ciegamente a las palabras de su viejo amigo –Está bien, vamos todos, no me queda más que confiar en ti y en que tus palabras resultarán ser ciertas al final.

-¿Qué palabras?

-Te lo explico después no hay tiempo.

Gray miró a su alrededor y posó sus ojos en su hermana que lo miraba con preocupación, no sabía lo que iba a pasar, quizás esa fuera la última vez que la veía, así que simplemente se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-Sivir, fue un gusto conocerte, de verdad, me gustó bailar contigo, las fiestas son muy divertidas.

-Je, pues podemos hacer otra fiesta cuando quieras, así que no hables como si fuera la última vez –Gray apartó el rostro sin saber que responder –Oye... ¡Gray! Por favor no te portes así que me vas a asustar.

-Lo siento Sivir –Dichas estas palabras, el muchacho se alejó sin voltear atrás. Los demás no tardaron en seguirlo, dejando a Sivir sola en la habitación, la última en partir fue Shell quien primero se devolvió a recoger las pokebolas de Carmín pues pensó que serían útiles.

Sivir corrió fuera de la posada queriendo alcanzarlos pero no pudo, solo los vio alejarse mientras sentía un agudo dolor en su corazón. Las lágrimas de rabia le inundaban el rostro, lo último que alcanzó a ver fue la cola de Demon perdiéndose entre las calles de la ciudad, entonces en un susurro se dijo.

-Maldito hypno... ¡Maldito seas! Primero me arrebatas a mis padres y me veo separada de mi hermano, por tu culpa viví toda mi infancia aterrada, ahora te robas a mi cuñada y por tu culpa también voy a perder a mi hermano ¡Pero esto no se va a quedar así! ¡Pinsas sal!

Arrojó una pokebola de la que salió un gligar al que le ordenó seguir la pista del grupo. El pokémon obedeció y emprendió el vuelo perdiéndose entre las casas de la ciudad, Sivir se quedó de pie tratando de calmarse para poder realizar su próximo movimiento, pero fue interrumpida por un triste lamento, alguien estaba llorando detrás de ella. Se volteó a ver y se encontró con la espeon de Carmín quien lloraba desconsolada, la pobre pokémon tenía la terrible sensación de que nunca más iba a ver a Blue o a su entrenadora, por ello las lágrimas no paraban de salir de sus ojos, rodaban por su mejillas cual perlas de tristeza, para caer sobre el huevo que reposaba entre sus patas.

El bosque susurrante que rodeaba a ciudad Solar era oscuro, los árboles poseían un ramaje tan frondoso que hasta a la misma luz del sol se le hacía difícil abrirse paso hacia abajo, además de tener formas tétricas y retorcidas como si fueran humanos agonizantes, una gruesa capa de hojas y ramas secas cubría el suelo crujiendo a cada paso que daban. Ahora que era de noche, aquel lugar era tan sólo una masa negra en la que era imposible siquiera verse la punta de la nariz, sin la guía de Blue avanzar por aquel bosque de pesadilla hubiera sido imposible, incluso los mismos lugareños no osaban pisar aquel lugar por el riesgo de terminar perdidos para siempre, pero este umbreon parecía conocer muy bien el camino, no dudaba en ningún momento, avanzaba implacable.

La mayoría de los pokémon en cuanto veían las luces de Blue que brillaban intermitentemente de forma violenta salían huyendo, esta era una forma de advertencia, entre el código pokémon indicaba que atacaría a cualquiera que se acercara demasiado, por eso al menos durante la primera mitad del camino a través del bosque, no tuvieron inconvenientes, pero la situación no tardó en cambiar.

Blue repentinamente detuvo su marcha y se quedó quieto observando todo a su alrededor, se veía muy nervioso, sus pelos estaban erizados, gruñía exhibiendo toda su dentadura y en sus ojos no se veía la dulzura que habitualmente los embargaba. Gray jamás vio a su pokémon tan agresivo, entonces de algún lugar entre las penumbras que los rodeaban, una rama filuda salió disparada en dirección a Gray, el proyectil le hubiera atravesado el pecho de no ser por Blue que lo interceptó atrapándolo con su hocico.

-¡Umbreon umm! (¡Vienen más!).

En efecto, pronto tres maderos salieron despedidos en dirección a los chicos, pero esta vez fueron destrozados por un par de ataques eléctricos de Demon, pero por poco los alcanzaron. En medio de la oscuridad impenetrable era imposible ver lo que había a su alrededor y esa era su peor desventaja, Blue se dio cuenta de eso y trató de hacer sus anillos aún más brillantes, el radio de visión se expandió un poco, haciendo posible percibir a unas criaturas bajitas y narigonas, que rápidamente se escondieron de ellos alejándose hasta donde la luz de umbreon no los podía alcanzar. Entonces Bridan decidió ayudar liberando a su ditto al cual ordenó transformarse en Blue y hacer brillar sus anillos también, pronto le siguió July quien liberó a su flaaffy que también conocía el movimiento destello.

Con los tres pokémon iluminando alrededor, sus atacantes quedaron al descubierto, se trataba de una pandilla de drowzee, quienes al ya no tener donde esconderse, pues si se alejaban más sus ataques no podrían afectar a sus adversarios, se decidieron a atacar de frente. Se colocaron en formación y todos atacaron con confusión. Los pokémon de los muchachos intentaron esquivar los ataques, pudieron con algunos pero al final fueron alcanzados por aquellos rayos de poder psíquico, pero Blue salió indemne, era inmune a estos ataques, entonces dio un brinco que parecía imposible de realizar para un pokémon como él y mientras estaba en el aire, formó una bola sombra que arrojó contra los drowzee. El oscuro proyectil logró debilitar a los pokémon más débiles, que por desgracia no eran muchos, la mayoría quedó en pie y al ver el peligro que representaba Blue decidieron centrar su atención en él.

Los drowzee sabían que sus ataques psíquicos no dañarían a Blue, así que una pareja de ellos comenzó a correr hacia el siniestro pokémon con sus puños brillando en alto, dispuestos a atacarlo con el movimiento megapuño pues sabían que este sí le afectaría. El umbreon los esperaba atento y en el último instante antes de que fueran a golpearlo saltó para esquivar, pero mientras estaba en el aire fue atacado con un cabezazo por otro drowzee que esperaba el momento oportuno para hacerlo, pero esto no acababa ahí. En cuanto el cuerpo de Blue cayó al piso, otro pokémon lo atacó con megapatada arrojándolo lejos, hasta que se estrelló contra un árbol. El pokémon ni bien se había recuperado del impacto cuando más drowzee se dirigieron hacia él para continuar atacándolo con cabezazos, puñetazos y patadas, parecía que matarían a golpes a la pobre criatura, entonces este, en un intento desesperado por sobrevivir, formó una bola sombra y la arrojó contra el piso haciendo que explotara debajo de él y de todos los demás pokémon que lo rodeaban.

La explosión alejó a todos los drowzee a cierta distancia de Blue y los dejó aturdidos, incluso siniestro ser yacía tirado en el piso aparentemente inconsciente, pero uno de los drowzee logró sobreponerse al ataque y en cuanto vio a su adversario tirado incapaz de moverse, no dudó en atacarlo, se abalanzó sobre el pokémon con la intención de acabarlo con megapuño, pero justo antes de concretar su ataque, Blue abrió los ojos y con un rápido movimiento se esfumó de la vista de su atacante para reaparecer a sus espaldas y atacar con finta. Con este sólo movimiento debilitó por completo a drowzee, pero umbreon estaba demasiado furioso y por primera vez sacó a relucir su violento carácter de pokémon siniestro. Atacó con mordisco a su adversario aún cuando este era incapaz de responderle.

Drowzee gritaba y se retorcía del dolor mientras las fauces de Blue se cerraban sobre su cuello, los demás drowzee miraban la escena horrorizados, aquel umbreon atacaba sin piedad a un pokémon que era incapaz de defenderse, aterrados huyeron despavoridos dejando a su compañero atrás. El pokémon psíquico vio con desesperación como todos lo abandonaban condenándolo a un cruel destino, todos aquellos en quienes confiaba lo traicionaban, a nadie le importaba y pronto sería su fin. El pánico y la desesperación lo invadieron mientras lloraba y chillaba clamando piedad, la misma que hasta hace un momento él no pensaba otorgar, pero a pesar de eso, la persona más inesperada se lanzó en su ayuda.

-¡BLUE DÉJALO! –Gritó Gray con fuerza -¡DÉJALO!

Blue soltó a su presa y retrocedió algunos pasos, parecía confundido de que su entrenador le diera semejante orden.

-Umbreon... um um umbreon, breon um (Pero maestro... Ese drowzee es malo, quiso matarlo).

-Pero que quisiera matarme no significa que tú tengas que matarlo a él.

-Breon breon umbreon um um umbreon umbreon (Pero quiso separarme de usted, quiso matarlo, hay que acabarlo o él acabará con usted) –Blue comenzó a sollozar –Umbreon, umbreon umbreon, breon breon um um umbreon (Tengo miedo, tengo miedo de que usted muera, no lo soportaría de nuevo) –Blue temblaba.

-Tranquilo Blue –Gray se agachó y abrazó a su pokémon –Te prometo que no me pasará nada, estaré bien, saldremos de esta vivos, no necesitas recurrir a métodos tan extremos, sé que si haces esto, después sufrirás por ello, eres un pokémon demasiado amable, mucho más que cualquier pokémon siniestro, así que cálmate y no hagas algo de lo que te arrepentirás después.

-Umbreon (Maestro...).

-Ahora... No podemos dejar a este drowzee así, parece que sus compañeros lo abandonaron.

-Ah, sabía que era buena idea traer los pokémon de Carmín –dijo Shell al tiempo que liberaba a Sam.

Con el pulso cura de Sam sanaron lo mejor que pudieron al pobre drowzee, le brindaron todo el tratamiento que estuvo a su disposición (Incluso Blue ayudó a cuidarlo). Una vez que se aseguraron de que estaría bien, le dejaron algunas bayas cerca suyo y emprendieron nuevamente la marcha, el pokémon vio a sus benefactores alejarse y sintió remordimiento, estaba convencido de que si aquellos muchachos continuaban iban a morir y él, en su estado no podía hacer nada para advertirles del peligro que los acechaba, algunos ya habían logrado atravesar el bosque antes, pero jamás llegaban más allá de la entrada del castillo, el guardián de la puerta nunca lo permitía.

Con el poder de Sam también se encargaron de sanar a Blue a Rafi y a Green, ahora los tres pokémon iban fuera de sus pokebolas iluminando el camino para prevenir cualquier otro posible ataque sorpresa, pero nada ocurrió hasta que llegaron a su destino y se encontraron con el gran castillo de piedra.

Era un castillo hermoso, o por lo menos así se habría visto a la luz del día, contaba con numerosas atalayas coronadas con cúpulas cónicas, como las de los cuentos de hadas, las ventanas también labradas en la roca tenían forma de bala, las más grandes e importantes tenían detalles tallados en los bordes, entre algunas torres habían enormes puentes colgantes que las conectaban, sobre los muros del castillo habían gárgolas de piedra cuyas cabezas apuntaban en dirección a la puerta, como si fueran vigilantes dispuestos a atacar a cualquier intruso que osara cruzar las puertas del palacio.

Pero estas gárgolas, no eran el gran guardián que custodiaba la entrada, el verdadero guardián era un ser bastante más terrenal y simple, pero no por ello menos impresionante, pues lo que los chicos vieron al estar frente a las puertas de su destino, fue un pokémon, uno extremadamente raro en la región Zero, era un luxray.

* * *

 **Apareció un sexy luxray! kyaaaaaaaa! La verdad este chiste tendrá más sentido cuando suba el otro fanfic que tengo peniente colgar en esta plataforma, aunque ese me tomará más trabajo editarlo, aunque lo hice después que este fic, su escritura no es tan prolija como en este, pero quizás el argumento esté algo mejor trabajo, en todo caso es mucho más simple. Pero dejemos eso de lado, que todavía faltan 7 capítulos para terminar esta historia.**


	55. Flaaffy vs Luxray

Luxray se encontraba echado en la entrada del castillo, pero en cuanto vio a los intrusos se puso en guardia y se plantó frente a ellos rugiendo de forma amenazadora, indicando que si se acercaban más, serían atacados.

-¿Eh? ¿Cuál es ese pokémon? –Preguntó July.

-Yo nunca había visto uno de esos –dijo Bridan –Y eso que he viajado por toda la región, debe ser un pokémon que no existe acá, ummm ¿Qué será? Tiene pinta de pokémon siniestro.

-Es eléctrico –dijo Gray –Vi uno de esos en la enciclopedia pokémon, se llama luxray, según lo que leí tiene una habilidad especial que le permite ver a través de los objetos sólidos y también en la oscuridad.

-Ve en la oscuridad... Eso podría ser una desventaja ahora que es de noche.

-Bueno, pero para algo tenemos a nuestros pokémon que usan destello ¿O no? –dijo July –El bichejo ese se ve poderoso, pero seguro que no puede contra mi Rafi.

-¿Planeas pelear tú sola contra luxray?

-Claro, Rafi puede con todo ¿Verdad? –El flaaffy respondió con un grito de batalla colocándose en posición para luchar.

-Ten cuidado July, el exceso de confianza no es bueno –le dijo Geralt.

July no tomó mucho en cuenta el consejo que le daban, simplemente se dispuso a batallar confiada en el devastador poder de su compañero. Ambos pokémon eléctricos se colocaron frente a frente y comenzaron a evaluarse con la mirada, el pelaje que cubría el cuello del flaaffy destelló con chispas de electricidad y pequeños rayos se escaparon de la cola de luxray al agitarla, este ritual preliminar duró unos instantes para luego iniciar la batalla abruptamente.

Luxray fue el primero en atacar, se arrojó contra Rafi abriendo sus potentes fauces dispuesto a morder a su presa, pero July estaba preparada para esto y esperó hasta el último momento para ordenar a su pokémon un potente puño trueno, el brazo del pokémon se cubrió de chispas y destellos que brillaron al máximo al concretar el ataque, el puño golpeó directo en la quijada de luxray quien salió despedido y cayó sobre el suelo a una buena distancia de su oponente, el ataque de flaaffy había sido muy potente, pero no pareció causar el daño esperado, luxray se puso de pie casi de inmediato y no se veía muy lastimado.

July analizó la situación con cuidado, al ser su oponente un pokémon tipo eléctrico los ataques de este tipo no causaban tanto daño, pero aún así su flaaffy en ocasiones anteriores había tumbado a un zebraiska sólo con sus puños. La situación era preocupante, al parecer, por primera vez Rafi se enfrentaría a un rival con el nivel suficiente para hacerle frente, o incluso más, un rival capaz de derrotarlo, pero no quiso pensar en eso, iba a derrotar a luxray ella sola, lo había decidido.

-¡Rafi, embestida! –Ordenó July en un grito un tanto desafinado.

Su pokémon obedeció y se lanzó directo al ataque, dispuesto a golpear a su adversario con toda la fuerza que pudiera acumular su cuerpo en movimiento, pero una desagradable sensación lo embargó en cuanto vio la maliciosa sonrisa que le dedicaba luxray. El pokémon corrió hacia flaaffy con una mirada fiera, también pensaba atacar con embestida, ambos pokémon se dirigían a una colisión inevitable, la distancia que los separaba se hacía cada vez más corta, hasta que impactaron, pero para sorpresa de todos, el poder del felino sobrepasó al de Rafi, este salió despedido y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo recibiendo la mayor parte de los daños. Pero luxray no se detuvo allí, con su oponente aún en el suelo decidió no esperar a que se recuperara y una vez más se dirigió hacia él con intención de morder, por suerte July reaccionó a tiempo.

-¡Rafi usa trueno rápido!

La joven oveja, aún en el suelo liberó una potente y brillante descarga que golpeó al felino interrumpiendo su ataque, esta vez el trueno si produjo daños notables, pero no los esperados, sobre todo considerando que era el taque más poderoso que tenía Rafi. La situación comenzaba a salirse de control, al parecer el nivel de luxray era superior al que esperaba y las posibilidades de que flaaffy venciera no eran muchas. De pronto la estrella en la cola de luxray brilló con potencia y una descarga eléctrica se liberó golpeando de lleno a Rafi, quien recién se había puesto de pie. El ataque eléctrico causó bastantes daños, July cada vez estaba más preocupada, se notaba que luxray no había utilizado su máximo poder, no podía permitir que su pokémon recibiera más daños, así que le ordenó tomar distancia y ponerse a correr para ganar tiempo.

Rafi corrió alejándose de su oponente, pero el terror inundó su rostro cuando vio que este lo miraba con una perversa sonrisa, eso siempre significaba que algo malo iba a ocurrir y esta vez no se equivocaba. Luxray utilizó rapidez, un ataque no demasiado potente pero que jamás falla, cientos de estrellas brillantes salieron de su hocico y se impactaron contra el cuerpo de flaaffy, estallando como pequeños fuegos artificiales que brillaban en las penumbras, interrumpiendo su huida y haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Luxray se acercó esta vez con paso tranquilo, si su adversario intentaba escapar otra vez, volvería a atacar con rapidez, July desesperada ordenó otro ataque trueno, la oveja se puso en cuatro patas para hacer uso de toda su fuerza y liberó el ataque eléctrico más potente que pudo, las luz que emitía era cegadora y chamuscaba el suelo a su paso, luxray contraatacó con otro ataque eléctrico de igual potencia, el cuál retuvo el trueno de flaaffy.

Ahora un rayo de electricidad unía a ambos pokémon, cada quién intentando agregar más potencia para enviar el ataque contra su adversario, flaaffy parecía estar esforzándose al máximo por mantener el ataque, pero en cambio luxray se veía muy relajado, como si estuviera jugando.

La tensión en el ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo, el rayo de electricidad oscilaba entre un pokémon y otro, por momentos parecía que toda esa energía estallaría sobre Rafi, pero luego este aplicaba más potencia y el rayo se dirigía contra luxray, quien aplicaba aún más electricidad para recuperar el equilibrio, parecía una lucha muy pareja, pero la cruel realidad era que luxray dominaba el combate en todo momento.

Finalmente, el esfuerzo que significaba mantener aquel suministro de electricidad constante terminó por agotar a flaaffy haciendo que su poder bajara, fue entonces que el felino aprovechó la situación y aumentó la potencia de su trueno al máximo, Rafi agotado como estaba no pudo resistir el ataque, todo el poder eléctrico fue dirigido contra él, las chispas y rayos lo envolvieron quemando su piel y provocándole un dolor horrible, mientras lejos , a una distancia segura luxray reía perversamente.

El trueno que recibió flaaffy lo dejó en muy malas condiciones, la mayoría de los pokémon hubieran sucumbido ante este ataque, pero este pokémon no, él no caería, aunque le temblaban las piernas y apenas podía tenerse en pie, se levantó una vez más. Luxray lo miró furioso, ya comenzaba a hartarse de esa batalla, supuestamente el último ataque debería haberlo debilitado.

Esta vez dispuesto a acabarlo de una vez por todas, corrió hacia él con las fauces abiertas, pero esta vez de sus mismos colmillos salían chispas y pequeños destellos eléctricos. July le ordenó a su pokémon que corriera, pero este simplemente no podía moverse, los colmillos de luxray se clavaron sobre Rafi despidiendo electricidad, el pokémon había utilizado el movimiento colmillo trueno, este ataque prácticamente acabó con toda voluntad de lucha, no había caso, luxray había vencido.

Pero entonces Rafi agotado y adolorido fijó sus ojos en July, en aquella muchacha de cabellos violetas que había jurado proteger, comenzó a recordar todo lo que habían pasado juntos, cada batalla por sobrevivir, cada lío en el que se había metido saliendo airosos, con cada esfuerzo por defenderla del peligroso mundo se había hecho fuerte, hasta el punto que pocos pokémon eran capaces de hacerle frente, entonces... ¿Qué había pasado? ¿En verdad este era el final? Su orgullo y confianza excesiva habían desatado esta situación, fue entonces que luxray colocó su pata sobre su cuello y ejerció presión ahogándolo.

-Lux lux luxray, luxray luxray ray ray luxray luxray, lu lux raaay ray lux luxray (Estás acabado, este es tu fin, ya me encargué de ti y ahora iré por tus amigos, creo que empezaré por tu entrenadora, esa cara de boba que tiene me enferma).

Estas palabras llenaron a Rafael de espanto, con él podía hacer lo que quisiera, pero jamás permitiría que le tocara un pelo a July. En su pecho comenzó a sentir un fuego intenso y una furia impensada, parecía estar acabado pero si era por proteger a su entrenadora, lucharía hasta morir. El poder eléctrico comenzó a brotar de cada pelo de su cuerpo y con una repentina descarga alejó a luxray, entonces con una férrea determinación en su mirada se puso de pie y lanzó un grito de guerra, un grito tan potente que los pokémon voladores de los alrededores huyeron espantados. Entonces aún con su voz en alto, su cuerpo comenzó a brillar y a crecer, su cuello y su cola se alargaron, el suave pelaje que cubría su cuello se desvaneció, Rafael estaba evolucionando y para cuando el brillo se apagó, los muchachos tenían frente suyo a un ampharos.

-Eso... Eso es... -Decía July incrédula -¡Un ampharos! ¡Mi Rafi evolucionó!

Ampharos respondió con un potente y melodioso grito, su oponente molesto también lanzó un grito de guerra que iba cargado de odio, no le gustaba cuando una victoria prácticamente segura se le escapaba de las garras. Luxray miraba a ampharos de forma amenazante, aunque en el fondo estaba preocupado, de por si cuando era un flaaffy ese pokémon era bastante fuerte y ahora que había evolucionado podía ser un rival digno de temer, así que sin esperar demasiado se lanzó al ataque y arrojó un ataque trueno contra Rafi, este sufrió sus efectos pero se mantuvo en pie y contraatacó con otro trueno, que aunque le causó daños a luxray no fue suficiente para tumbarlo.

July dedujo que no sería buena idea mantenerse usando ataques eléctricos pues ninguno resultaba particularmente efectivo, si continuaba realizando ese tipo de movimientos obviamente en algún momento terminaría por agotar a su oponente, pero no le parecía posible que Rafael resistiera tanto, ya había recibido mucho daño y se mantenía en pie sólo por su determinación.

-Rafi, embístelo, eso debería resultar más efectivo que los truenos –gritó July.

Ampharos obedeció y corrió hacia luxray dispuesto a golpearlo con su cuerpo, pero el pokémon felino consiguió esquivarlo aunque por muy poco, esta vez no se atrevía a atacar con una embestida. Rafi tenía un tamaño considerable, incluso parecía ser un poco mayor que otros ampharos, así que prefirió esquivar sus ataques, se movía con rapidez evitando los golpes de su adversario, tenía suerte de que Rafi fuera algo torpe y aún no se hubiera acostumbrado a su nuevo cuerpo o lo hubiera lamentado.

El pokémon amarillo intentaba golpearlo con todo lo que tenía, su cola, una pata, con la cabeza, lo que fuera con tal de hacer daño, el hecho de estar constantemente esquivando impedía a luxray atacar, por lo que en cierta forma la batalla estaba en un punto muerto y pasó a ser una lucha de resistencia. Ambos pokémon eran muy tenaces y se negaban a rendirse, ninguno quería perder, con esto su salud iba mermando poco a poco hasta quedar al borde del colapso, el primero que recibiera un golpe caería.

-¡Rayos! Luxray esquiva muy bien –se quejaba July –por favor Rafi, por lo que más quieras, golpéalo, estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso ¡Debemos cruzar la puerta y salvar a Carmín! Por favor te lo suplico ¡Acaba con esto rápido! –rogaba July.

Rafi oyó los ruegos de su entrenadora y decidió que haría hasta lo imposible por cumplir su deseo. Se alejó de luxray y se quedó quieto un instante, jadeando y con un ardiente fuego en su mirada la joya roja que tenía en su frente comenzó a brillar, el resplandor se intensificó cada vez más hasta que un rayo de luz blanco e infinito salió disparado e impactó sobre luxray. El pokémon recibió el ataque y lanzó un espeluznante rugido de dolor, la luz lo aplastó como si fuera un puño invisible y salió disparado cayendo al suelo estrepitosamente. Ampharos cesó el ataque y se irguió arrogantemente para ver a su adversario caído, el pokémon yacía en el piso y parecía no estar en condiciones de ponerse en pie, por lo tanto se podía considerar que Rafi había ganado.

-¡Rafi lo hiciste! –Gritó July llena de júbilo mientras corría a abrazar a su pokémon –Lo venciste, no lo puedo creer, eres el mejor, gracias, fue genial, espectacular ¡Si hasta evolucionaste y en el momento justo! Pero... ¿Qué fue ese ataque que usaste al final?

-Eso fue Joya de luz –dijo Gray –Mi sableye también conoce ese ataque, es un movimiento que siempre da en el objetivo, igual que rapidez, pero eso sí es un poco más potente.

-No sabía que Rafi conociera ese ataque.

-Debió aprenderlo al evolucionar, de todos modos, lo mejor es que supiera usarlo en el momento apropiado. –De pronto Rafi se sentó en el suelo mostrando un aspecto de genuino agotamiento.

-¿Qué pasa Rafi? Parece que la batalla fue muy dura para ti. No es para menos, ese luxray era muy poderoso, tal vez deberías descansar –Bridan se acercó entonces a revisar a ampharos.

-Se ve muy agotado, la verdad no creo que pueda tener más batallas por un rato, está bastante débil, en el estado en el que se encuentra, creo que hasta enfrentar a un magikarp se le haría difícil

Los chicos, con su atención puesta sobre ampharos, se olvidaron por completo de luxray, ellos pensaban que el pokémon había caído inconsciente, pero no era así, estaba fingiendo. En verdad casi no le quedaba energía para continuar en la batalla, pero si tenía la suficiente fuerza para realizar un ataque más, entonces sigilosamente se puso de pie y eligió una presa, si por lo menos conseguía hacer caer a uno de los intrusos se conformaría, el amo Noxor estaría orgulloso. De entre todos los objetivos que tenía al frente se decidió por Bridan, le pareció que podría representar una molestia para sus camaradas, así que caminó hasta él de forma silenciosa y se colocó a sus espaldas ocultándose en la oscuridad que la luz del umbreon no podía espantar. Comenzó a reunir sus últimas fuerzas almacenando energía eléctrica en su cola, debía juntar toda la que pudiera, una vez realizado este último ataque probablemente caería por agotamiento.

Luxray se agazapó y contoneó su retaguardia preparándose para realizar el salto fatal, las chispas se escapaban de su cola que rebosaba de energía, contuvo el aliento y saltó estirando las garras con la esperanza de arañar a su presa junto con electrocutarla. estaba en el aire a punto de caer sobre Bridan cuando algo interceptó su trayectoria, alguien salió de entre las sombras que los rodeaban y embistió a luxray arrojándolo hacia un lado. Tanto el ser que salvó a Bridan como el pokémon cayeron y este último al tocar el piso liberó toda la energía acumulada, electrocutando a aquel que lo había atacado, chispas y rayos envolvieron a este ser quien a pesar del dolor no emitió ni un solo sonido, luego de que el ataque cesara ambos perdieron el conocimiento.

Los demás fueron alertados por el sonido del ataque eléctrico, pero estaba tan oscuro que no podían ver nada, Blue entonces iluminó el camino buscando a luxray, pronto dio con el bulto negro y azul que era su cuerpo, el pokémon estaba tirado con los ojos en blanco, pero respiraba, cosa que no se podía decir de la pequeña niña que estaba a su lado.

-¡LYRA! –Gritó Bridan al verla - ¡LYRA LYRA! ¡NO! ¡LYRA! –El joven corrió hacia donde estaba la pequeña desesperado, la tomó entre sus brazos y comenzó a remecerla tratando de que reaccionara -¡LYRA DESPIERTA POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERAS! ¡LYRA! –Pero la chica no reaccionaba, entonces en uno de sus remezones la cabeza de la niña quedó de lado dejando al descubierto un hilillo de sangre que salía de su sien -¡LYRA! ¡DESPIERTA! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡NO ME PUEDES HACER ESTO!

De entre las sombras que los rodeaban de pronto apareció Zora, la zorua de Bridan, quien llegó corriendo muy agitada, pero se detuvo en seco en cuanto vio la escena, Lyra inconsciente abrazada por su entrenador quien lloraba desconsoladamente sobre su cuerpo, la pequeña pokémon se acercó tímidamente para ver mejor que pasaba, pero Bridan en cuanto se percató de su presencia la miró con furia y le gritó.

-¡Te dije que la cuidaras! ¡Te lo dije! ¡Te advertí que no la dejaras sola! ¡Que no me siguiera porque era peligroso! ¡Y mira lo que pasó!

-Pe... Pero... Es que no pude detenerla, ella...

-¡Cállate! ¡No me interesan tus excusas! Por tu culpa Lyra esta...

-Eso no puede ser... Porque ella...

Bridan no la dejó continuar y la alejó de un empujón, estaba muy mal, para él Lyra era como su hija, luego de rescatarla de un grupo de bandidos secuaces de Noxor, nunca más se separó de ella. Esa dulce niña muda era su familia, un vínculo afectivo muy importante, aquella que sin importar lo aciago de las circunstancias, siempre tenía una cálida sonrisa para él, una sonrisa que al parecer jamás volvería a ver, estaba simplemente destrozado y abrazaba a su pequeña temblando, Shell entonces puso su mano en el hombro de él pero este la apartó agresivamente.

-¡Déjame!

-Bridan... Por favor...

-No... No puedo... Por favor déjenme solo.

-Pero no podemos quedarnos aquí, hay que continuar.

-No puedo, no puedo, no puedo ¡No puedo! ¡Qué no lo entiendes! Lyra es como mi hija, ella.. Ella... ¡Ella se ha ido! No me puedes pedir que siga ahora, no me siento capaz...

En eso Gray se acercó a él y comenzó a hablar.

-Mira, no quiero parecer insensible, pero supongo que estás consciente de que la vida de Carmín pende de un hilo y que la única forma de salvarla es que nosotros la ayudemos ¿Verdad? –Bridan levantó la mirada hacia él.

-Pero yo...

-Pero tú que vas a hacer ahora ¿Hay alguna cosa que puedas hacer por ella quedándote aquí? ¿Servirá de algo? Por Carmín todavía se puede hacer algo, por Lyra no, a veces, aunque nos duela hay que tragarse los sentimientos, al menos yo creo que puedes hacer eso, yo en mi caso, he tenido que tragármelos toda la vida o de lo contrario no hubiera sobrevivido. Debes hacer un esfuerzo, luego podrás llorar y desahogarte todo lo que quieras, es mejor llorar por una persona que por dos ¿No crees?

Bridan lo meditó un momento, sin duda dentro de aquel muchacho de cabellos grises había sabiduría, la misma que tenía Capa Gris, pero era obvio si ambos eran la misma persona, entonces lanzó un suspiro, depositó a Lyra suavemente en el suelo y la colocó con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, se inclinó y la besó en la frente antes de ponerse de pie.

-Está bien, lo entiendo, me tragaré mis sentimientos por ahora, Lyra, por favor perdóname, volveré por ti, pero ahora debo irme.

-Bien, pues pongámonos en marcha –dijo Geralt, entonces miró a su novia y tras meditar un momento le dijo –July, creo que lo mejor es que tú te quedes aquí.

-¿¡Que!? ¿Quieres dejarme sola aquí? Sola con e...

-Vamos, no me dirás que tienes miedo del fantasma de esa niña o algo por el estilo.

-Pero es que está muy oscuro.

-Tienes a Rafi contigo, de hecho él es la razón por la que creo que mejor no vengas con nosotros, tu ampharos es el único pokémon que tienes y ahora está demasiado débil para combatir. perdón que te diga esto pero no creo que seas de mucha ayuda, además, si algo nos llega a pasar, alguien debe llevar el testimonio de nuestra obra, tú sabes, explicar qué pasó con nosotros.

-¡Geralt no me digas esas cosas!

-Estaremos bien –dijo Bridan con decisión –Volveremos todos a salvo, incluso tu novio y por otro lado... Zora –dijo dirigiéndose hacia su pokémon –Tú quédate a cuidar de July, es una orden –la zorua asintió –Bien ahora vámonos.

Antes de partir Geralt se despidió de su novia con un beso apasionado, temía no volver a verla por lo que puso todos sus sentimientos en él, pero su atmósfera romántica fue rota por un par de aullidos burlescos que provenían de Shell.

-¡Shell pero a ti que rayos te pasa!

-Ah... Molesta ¿No? Pues es lo mismo que tú me hacías cuando estaba de novia con Alexander.

-¿También fuiste novia de Alexander? –preguntó impactado Bridan –Por favor, no puedes haber estado con él, dime que es mentira.

-Em... Hablamos luego, ahora vamos a salvar a Carmín.

Dicho esto, la muchacha morena salió corriendo rumbo al castillo de piedra y a los demás no les quedó más remedio que seguirla, sobre todo a Bridan quien corría tras ella exigiendo una explicación que Shell con una sonrisa pícara se negaba a dar.

* * *

 **Falta cada vez menos para el final, hemos llegado al climax, prepárense que se vienen cosas geniales.**


	56. El ejército de Celebi

El interior del castillo estaba oscuro como la boca de un lobo, a duras penas iluminado por las luces de Blue y de Green podían distinguir algunas siluetas un tanto aterradoras, la entrada del palacio los conducía hacia un corredor a cuyos costados se erguían unas imponentes estatuas de charizard, las cuáles con las sombras que se proyectaban sobre ellas tenían un aspecto grotesco. En el piso del pasillo había una afelpada alfombra roja, era nueva, se notaba al instante, esto daba a entender que el castillo estaba habitado por humanos que se encargaban de mantener el sitio. Por el momento no había ningún peligro a la vista, el corredor estaba vacío y el único sonido que se escuchaba era el eco de sus respiraciones.

De pronto se encontraron con una enorme puerta de madera que marcaba el final del pasillo, los chicos se miraron algo desconfiados, hasta el momento todo iba demasiado fácil, aquella puerta podía ser una trampa, pero había que tomar el riesgo. Bridan fue quien decidió enfrentarse al peligro así que tomó aire para darse ánimos y giró la perilla. Aunque no lo esperaban, la puerta estaba abierta.

Todo era demasiado sospechoso, demasiado sencillo, pero quién sabía que habría al otro lado de la entrada, quizás en cuanto cruzaran algún pokémon salvaje les saltaría encima y les rebanaría el cuello. Por ello no se anduvo con rodeos y abrió la puerta con una fuerza salvaje y mandó a su ditto transformado en umbreon a que atacara a lo que fuera que estuviera esperándolo del otro lado.

Green en cuando cruzó la entrada percibió un bulto pequeño y lo embistió antes de siquiera ver de qué se trataba, la pequeña cosa fue golpeada sin ofrecer resistencia alguna y quedó tendida en el piso, entonces los chicos se acercaron a ver de qué se trataba aquel ser misterioso, cuando la luz de Green iluminó el bulto, se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de un pequeño whishmur.

A todos les pareció extraño que el guardián de la entrada al castillo fuera un pokémon tan pequeño y débil, pero pronto comprendieron la razón de esto. La rosada criatura se puso de pie algo tambaleante y comenzó a gimotear, sus ojos de flor se empañaron de lágrimas y comenzó a llorar, pero el llanto de un whishmur no es un llanto cualquiera, pues este se combina con su ataque alboroto el cual genera unos gritos tan fuertes como para causar un dolor de cabeza y daños. Whishmur gritó y gritó usando su alboroto el cual mermaba las fuerzas de Blue, Green y Demon, pero eso no fue todo, el llanto de este pokémon pronto despertó a otros wishmur que estaban cerca los cuales también comenzaron a llorar, de esta forma el sonido se amplificó de forma espantosa provocando una consecuencia catastrófica, todo aquel alboroto alertó a los habitantes del castillo de que habían intrusos, las luces se encendieron y comenzaron a llegar hombres y pokémon dispuestos a destruir a cualquier extraño que tuvieran al frente.

Con las luces encendidas los muchachos por fin pudieron contemplar el verdadero esplendor del castillo. Se encontraban en la sala principal del palacio, sin duda era el lugar en el que antaño se celebraban los bailes y las fiestas, el piso de cerámica reluciente como un espejo poseía un diseño maravilloso compuesto por flores rodeadas de motivos geométricos, los enormes ventanales estaban cubiertos por aterciopeladas cortinas azules bordadas con hilo dorado, habían algunos cuadros de bellos paisajes, armaduras y otras decoraciones y para rematar la escena, en medio del techo pintado a mano pendía una enorme lámpara de araña, de la cuál colgaban pequeños cristales con forma de lágrima sobre los cuáles se reflejaba la luz dándole un aspecto precioso y divino. Hacia la derecha, junto a una puerta lateral, había una escalera recta que conducía hacia un pasillo descubierto en el segundo piso donde se podían apreciar tres puertas, de las cuales la puerta central era la que se veía más imponente, tallado sobre la madera de esta, había un pokémon de aspecto bastante extraño, un pokémon muy similar al tallado de missingno que vieron en el palacio de hielo en las montañas.

Los chicos en el estado de terror en el que se encontraban no pudieron contemplar la belleza del castillo, pues sus ojos se desviaban hacia las hordas de humanos y pokémon que aparecían a cada momento, de todas las puertas laterales e incluso del segundo piso llegaron hombres, algunos fornidos, otros delgados, algunos pequeños e insignificantes, pero todos con la misma expresión de maldad en sus rostros, acompañando a esta gente habían toda clase de pokémon, golem, seviper, yanmega, rhydon, raychu, camerupt, mightyena, hariyama, magmar, breloom, Pidgeoto, gyaradous y muchos otros.

Pronto se vieron rodeados por un ejército de enemigos, los superaban en número de forma abismal, aún con las técnicas de Bridan para luchar contra grupos numerosos esta era una batalla perdida, jamás podrían derrotar a semejante cantidad de oponentes

-¿Creen que si les decimos que nos equivocamos de dirección nos dejen ir? –preguntó Geralt

-No creo –contestó Bridan –Ellos nunca dejan ir a nadie, ni siquiera a los que llegan a sus manos por equivocación, a lo más si les caes bien te pueden dejar de esclavo o algo así, así que se podría decir que estamos condenados.

-Pues condenados o no yo pienso luchar –dijo Shell con decisión al momento que sacaba a sus pokémon–Si yo caigo, me aseguraré de que unos cuantos caigan conmigo

-Esa es mi chica –dijo Bridan liberando también a los suyos

-No soy tu chica

-Pues, si salimos vivos de esta me darás una oportunidad ¿Qué te parece?

-De acuerdo

-Shell, ten cuidado con los tratos que haces porque puedes salir perdiendo –dijo Gray

-¿Tú de verdad crees que saldremos vivos de esto?

-Pues nosotros solos no, pero con la ayuda que viene allá atrás para nosotros creo que tenemos más de una posibilidad –contestó liberando también a sus propios pokémon

Todos se voltearon a ver sin comprender a lo que se refería Gray y contemplaron con sorpresa a un gran ejército de pokémon que venían a ayudarlos el cuál era encabezado por Celebi.

-Celebi, cele cele ceeee, celebi celebi cele biiiiii celebi cele celebi (Tal como Capa Gris dijo, junté a todos sus amigos y los traje en la fecha y la hora indicadas)

Los amigos a los que se refería Celebi eran ni más ni menos que todos los pokémon que habían conocido los muchachos a lo largo de su viaje, Gray pudo divisar con emoción al grupo de pokémon fantasmas que vivían con él en su cuarto en el ático del orfanato de ciudad Crepúsculo, también vieron a la manada de kangaskhan y al pequeño cubone que conocieron en el bosque de Celebi, y detrás de ellos se veía un enorme conjunto de litwick algunos lampent y otros pokémon fantasmas, todos liderados por la gran reina chandelure, el príncipe lanzó un grito de júbilo al reencontrarse con su madre.

-Con que nos volvemos a encontrar muñequita –dijo una misdreavus bastante familiar dirigiéndose a Shun lee –Espero que hayas cuidado bien del príncipe y que te hayas hecho fuerte porque lo necesitarás

-Tú solo espera y mira –contestó la aludida sacándole la lengua

Pero el pelotón de ayuda no contaba sólo con esos pokémon, más allá habían algunos Skitty, meowth y growlithe de los que habitaban en pueblo Lucero y más allá junto a ellos estaba una bandada de drifloon y entre ellos musharna, que aunque los muchachos no lo conocían era amigo de Carmín, más atrás habían numerosos sableye, aron, parras y otros de los pokémon que habitaban la cueva de los bandidos, el zebstrika que tiempo atrás había atacado a Lyra y también algunos de los pokémon de pueblo Estrella.

Tampoco faltaron los pokémon de la montaña nevada, mamá absol o sólo absol como se le conocía ahora también estaba presente, acompañada de un enorme grupo de snourunt comandados por la reina de la montaña, froslass y al final, cerrando aquel gran desfile de pokémon se encontraba la patrulla rosada, los snubull, milktank, clafairy, jigglypuff, chansey y audino que habían ayudado a Kein hacía años atrás.

-Capa Gris… Lo tenías todo bien planeado –dijo Bridan –Nunca dejas de sorprenderme –Luego puso sus ojos sobre Gray quien al verse observado no pudo evitar sentirse algo incómodo

-¿Qué te pasa por qué me miras así?

-Nada, es que nunca dejas de sorprenderme, sobre todo cuando me contaste que tú eras Capa Gris y que venías del futuro para ayudarme

-¿¡Que!?

-Después hablamos de eso, ahora ¡A luchar!

La curiosidad de Gray por entender de que hablaba Bridan tuvo que esperar, ahora lo urgente era luchar y abrirse paso hasta donde se encontraba Carmín. Así inició una de las batallas más grandiosas que hubieran acontecido, más de doscientos pokémon se enfrentaron luchando con todas sus fuerzas, los pokémon más grandes como golem o gyaradous se lanzaban al ataque sin orden ni disciplina, simplemente esperaban aplastar a algún pequeño pokémon enemigo como los aron que estaban a sus pies, pero estas criaturas con sus potentes garras de metal destrozaron el fino piso de cerámicas y se ocultaron bajo tierra, los hombres hicieron algunas muecas de espanto, Noxor se pondría furioso cuando se enterara que habían destrozado sus cerámicas, pero prefirieron ignorar eso, le enfurecería más que alguien frustrara su planes.

Los snourunt contraatacaron a golem y gyaradous con sus ataques ventisca y rayo de hielo los cuales resultaban muy efectivos, pero llegar a acertar era lo complicado pues los raychu no los dejaban atacar con libertad, en otra parte los growlithe y los skitty luchaban por siquiera llegar a acertar a algún yanmega, pero estos se movían con una velocidad abrumadora y su constante batir de alas provocaba un ruido ensordecedor que alteraba mucho a los pokémon y les hacía difícil concentrarse, pero esto duró hasta que la audino de Kein intervino en la batalla, esta criatura había recibido un estricto entrenamiento para la concentración y con un par de lanza llamas derrotó a la mayoría yanmega.

Los pokémon de los muchachos también apoyaron en la batalla y de forma muy eficiente, la mayoría de los amigos que llegaron a batallar no tenían experiencia en esa clase de combates por lo que su desempeño no era de lo mejor, incluso celebi tenía problemas con salamance quien más de una vez por poco logra acertar un golpe fatal, el pequeño pokémon hacía lo que podía esquivando con la esperanza de que sus compañeros pudieran cubrirlo y atacar a su adversario, pero esto no era fácil, pues cada quien tenía algún problema del cuál preocuparse, la mayoría de los aron quedaron debilitados luego de que a gyaradous se le ocurriera utilizar hidrobomba en los agujeros que habían excavado estos, en resumen los túneles subterráneos se llenaron de agua y los aron apenas lograron salir a tiempo para evitar ahogarse, pero quedaron tan mal que no podían continuar.

Pero el equipo de Gray no lo estaba haciendo nada mal, el muchacho comandaba a sus amigos fantasmas con bastante maestría, spooky se lució poniendo a un grupo de breloom a dormir para que luego sus compañeros usaran ataques como comesueños o pesadilla debilitándolos, los hombres con los que luchaba lo miraron con odio, Gray estaba confiado, pero eso fue hasta que repentinamente apareció detrás suyo un rhyhorn que lo golpeó con un coletazo tirándolo al suelo y causándole varias heridas, el pokémon iba a aplastarlo con un pisotón cuando Blue apareció y lo atacó con una finta llevando su atención hacia él, rhyhorn furioso utilizó terremoto, el cuál afectó a todos los pokémon que estaban a su alrededor y también a algunas personas que cayeron al suelo, Blue se tambaleó y cayó y antes de que pudiera ponerse en pie el pokémon de tierra corrió hacia él con intenciones de atravesarlo con su cuerno, pero fue salvado por Sam quien atacó con su puño de hielo.

-Umbreon (Gracias)

-Gardevoir (De nada)

Los pokémon de Carmín también habían sido liberados, Shell decidió que era lo mejor, mientras más ayuda tuvieran mejor estarían y a pesar de no contar con su entrenadora estos se acoplaron bien a la batalla, Arche junto a la venomoth de Shell causaban estragos entre los breloom, Nunu decidió mantenerse junto a Spooky con quien se sentía protegida, en cuanto a Jim, el Gallade, este por alguna razón comenzó a fijarse en la forma en la que Bridan dirigía a su equipo pokémon, su forma de comunicarse con ellos le parecía bastante familiar, su estilo de batalla también, todo se le hacía tan conocido que llegó a conmoverse, aquellos movimientos, sus palabras parecían sacadas de un sueño, de un antiguo recuerdo guardado en el fondo de su corazón, fue entonces que asomaron en su mente las memorias de su antiguo entrenador, cerró los ojos y al abrirlos supo que se trataba de él.

Jim, sintió que se le encogía el corazón y durante un instante no pudo reaccionar, por desgracia para él, este traspié fue aprovechado por un seviper quien lo envenenó con su cola, el gallade cayó coincidentemente a los pies de su antiguo entrenador quien al ver a su antiguo compañero en el piso no dudó en socorrerlo, sacó de entre sus ropas una baya meloc que tenía guardada y se la dio a su pokémon, este en cuanto se sintió algo mejor lo miró a los ojos y con una sonrisa dijo

"Maestro, está vivo" Este mensaje Bridan pudo entenderlo ya que se lo comunicó mediante una onda síquica

-Si, estoy vivo, lamento no habértelo dicho

"No importa, sus razones habrá tenido, ahora estamos juntos una vez más y mi honor está restaurado"

Bridan sonrió al escuchar estas palabras, lo sabía, para un gallade el honor lo es todo, le agradaba bastante ese pokémon, Carmín había hecho bien al evolucionarlo con una piedra alba, le tendió la mano a su pokémon para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie, pero en cuanto tomó la extremidad sintió una especie de corriente eléctrica, sus sentidos se agudizaron y su percepción espiritual aumentó, había entrado en sincronía con su pokémon, esto era algo que no podía hacer con ningún otro pokémon, sólo con el que había sido su compañero inicial, era una habilidad particular que los exorcistas desarrollaban durante su entrenamiento, el primer talento que desarrollaban al iniciarse, con esto sus poderes espirituales se potenciaban y podían percibir cosas que en circunstancias normales no podría, fue gracias a esto que sintió aquella extraña energía que provenía del segundo piso.

Podía sentirlo, un poder siniestro se estaba gestando en la habitación superior, específicamente detrás de la gran puerta con el tallado de missingno encima, esto le provocó una sensación escalofriante y un miedo terrible, un miedo como jamás en su vida sintió, como la certeza de que algo horrible iba a pasar, pero en medio de toda aquella energía negativa sintió un poder puro, unos retazos de la presencia de su hermana, fue entonces que lo supo, Carmín se encontraba allá arriba en aquel misterioso cuarto.

-¡Gray, Shell, Geralt! Carmín está arriba, debemos ir a rescatarla, tengo el desagradable presentimiento de que algo malo va a pasar. Rápido, subamos por las escaleras, los demás pokémon deberían cubrirnos

-De acuerdo

Los muchachos comenzaron a correr esquivando ataques, colas, patas, rayos y demás amenazas que había por el camino, abriéndose paso para llegar hasta la escalera que estaba a la derecha, demás está decirlo, que al igual que todo en aquel palacio esta escalera era de lo más elegante que había ¿Pero quién se iba a fijar en eso cuando estabas librando una batalla a muerte? Sin preocuparse por nada más, los cuatro muchachos comenzaron a subir por las escaleras, la mayoría de los pokémon enemigos habían quedado atrás luchando con sus aliados quienes los estaban cubriendo para que pudieran avanzar. La distancia que los separaba del segundo piso era rápidamente cubierta, ya estaban casi a punto de terminar aquel trayecto cuando un yanmega se les puso al frente cortándoles el paso y antes de que pudieran reaccionar los atacó con un remolino de viento que los empujó escaleras abajo y de paso arañó la pulida superficie del pasamanos de la escalera.

Los hombres de Noxor comenzaron a comerse las uñas cuando vieron los daños que estaba sufriendo la escalera, se pusieron nerviosos pero se calmaron con el pensamiento de que no eran daños graves, nada que una buena lija, algo de pintura y barniz no pudiera arreglar, pero su tranquilidad se fue al piso luego de que un Golem se lanzó contra los chicos tratando de aplastarlos, estos pudieron esquivarlo y escaparon sin recibir daños, cosa que no se podía decir de la escalera que quedó destrozada dejando al segundo piso inaccesible.

Ahora sí que los esbirros de Noxor temblaban de miedo, su amo los iba a matar, una cosa era que los aron hubieran destrozado el piso de cerámicas finas importadas de vaya a saber qué país de nombre exótico, eso podría perdonarlo, podía comprar más, pero aquella escalera tenía un antiquísimo pasamanos tallado en Caoba con adornos y detalles realizado por un famoso artesano de nombre impronunciable que ya estaba muerto, era una obra invaluable, definitivamente era su fin, pero la guinda de la torta fue cuando sintieron un ruido estrepitoso a sus espaldas, la hermosa lámpara de araña que pendía del techo había caído y se había roto, los cientos de cristales que la formaban estaban hechos añicos, era una antigüedad heredada de sus antepasados, una obra única e irremplazable. Ahora no sólo estaban muertos, seguro que serían torturados.

Ahora en la mirada de estos hombres no había más que sed de venganza, matarían a esos chicos o mejor aún, los torturarían hasta que murieran, lo que habían hecho era imperdonable, entonces el dueño de salamance ardiendo en furia ordenó a su pokémon que dejara de perseguir a celebi y atacara a los muchachos con aliento de dragón. El enorme dragón azul obedeció, agitó sus alas y con el viento que generaron botó al suelo a sus presas de forma que no pudieran escapar, entonces abrió sus fauces en las que comenzó a formarse un fuego verde y fétido con el cuál carbonizaría a sus víctimas. Pero en el momento antes de arrojar su ataque fue golpeado por una criatura pequeña y negra que con un par de impactos de sus patas en la cabeza lo tumbó, la joven zorua aterrizó con gracia y le dedicó una mirada de confianza a su entrenador

-¿Cómo hizo eso? –preguntó Geralt sorprendido –Ese salamance era muy fuerte y grande y ¿Cómo esta pequeña cosita pudo derribarlo?

-Zora es bastante fuerte, la he entrenado bien, de hecho sólo por capricho de ella no quiere ser un zoroark porque nivel no le falta, además el ataque que usó fue juego sucio, el daño que causa este movimiento depende del poder de ataque del enemigo, mientras más fuerte es, más daño recibe, pero Zora ¿No te dije que te quedaras cuidando a July?

-Dijo que viniera a ayudar porque tenía un mal presentimiento, además se puso a buscar arbustos con bayas aranja para dárselas a su ampharos y que este se recuperara más rápido, tal vez dentro de un rato venga a ayudar también.

-Esa July –dijo Geralt –Definitivamente no se podía quedar sin hacer nada, pero bueno, ahora estamos en un problema, hay que llegar al segundo piso pero la escalera está rota ¿Qué hacemos?

-¡Drifloon! –gritó Gray –Necesitamos su ayuda

Los pokémon globo se acercaron, escucharon las instrucciones del muchacho y se agruparon para hacer una plataforma en la que pudieran subir a los chicos hasta arriba, pero lamentablemente el plan no resultó, los drifloon eran muy lentos para elevarse y fueron un blanco fácil para los ataques de los demás pokémon que parecían haberse ensañado con ellos por orden de sus entrenadores que seguían furiosos por los destrozos del castillo, la plataforma de drifllon fue derribada y sus ocupantes cayeron. La caída por suerte fue a baja altura o se hubieran lastimado gravemente, pero eso no impidió que les doliera bastante, aún estaban recuperándose del impacto cuando fueron rodeados por el grupo de hombres de Noxor, quienes sonrieron de forma cruel al verlos indefensos, uno de ellos se paró frente a Shell y notando que su mano estaba cerca de su pie se la pisó sin remordimientos, la morena gritó de dolor y Bridan furioso se paró con intenciones de defenderla pero fue interceptado por otro de los hombres quien lo atacó con un gancho al estómago, el peli naranja cayó de rodillas al suelo sin aliento.

Blue gruñó furioso dispuesto a morder al primero que pusiera un dedo sobre su entrenador, pero los villanos reían confiados llamando a algunos mightyenas para que hicieran el trabajo sucio, los chicos estaban en problemas, difícilmente podían esperar ayuda de otros pokémon pues estos estaban complicados librando sus propias batallas tratando de sobrevivir. Los mightyena se acercaban exhibiendo sus agudos dientes, eran muchos contra ellos, pero Blue no se dejaba amedrentar, lucharía hasta la muerte, pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, los mightyena fueron golpeados por un misterioso ataque, una bola de niebla apareció de la nada y cual bala de cañón golpeó a los pokémon empujándolos y haciéndolos estrellarse contra la pared del castillo, en el proceso quedaron inconscientes y un par de pinturas muy caras quedaron destrozadas.

Los hombres confundidos miraron a sus pokémon boquiabiertos sin poder creer lo que había pasado, pero su sorpresa no duró mucho pues otro ataque idéntico al anterior los golpeó a ellos mismos arrojándolos al lugar donde habían caído sus pokémon, al igual que ellos también perdieron el conocimiento y esta vez se rompieron las pinturas que se habían salvado del impacto anterior.

Los chicos perplejos comenzaron a buscar el lugar del que había salido aquel misterioso ataque, fue Bridan el que se percató de aquella presencia que no debería haber estado ahí. Cerca de la puerta de entrada, había una niña delgada e insignificante de cabellos color miel.

-¡Lyra! –gritó incapaz de creer lo que sus ojos veían -¡Estás viva! ¡¿Pero Cómo?!

Como respuesta, la pequeña niña, que se mostraba sucia, con sus ropas rasgadas, despeinada y con algunos moretones abrió la boca y gritó, de sus pequeños labios salieron las primeras palabras que Bridan le escuchó.


	57. La habitación de Missingno

Lyra abrió la boca y gritó con fuerza, dejando que se escuchara una voz aguda y cantarina.

-LATIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS.

En aquel instante el cuerpo de Lyra comenzó a brillar suavemente y el contorno de la pequeña niña comenzó a crecer y a cambiar de forma, hasta que cuando la luz se hubo disipado quedó al descubierto un pokémon en extremo raro, su cuerpo era de color rojo y blanco, tenía un cuello largo y elegante, un par de patas delanteras con garras y unas especies de alerones de pelo salían de su parte posterior, era latias, uno de los legendarios pokémon eón.

-Lyra… Mi pequeña Lyra era una latias… ¡No lo puedo creer!

-¿De dónde haces para sacar pokémon tan raros? –preguntó Geralt –de por sí ya es difícil encontrar un zorua, pero una latias es casi imposible, esos bichos tienen la capacidad de hacerse invisibles y además la de adquirir aspecto humano, por eso algunos los han catalogado de pokémon legendarios.

-Geralt, sabes mucho de latias –dijo Shell sorprendida.

-Digamos que soy fan de latios y latias, tengo una camiseta de latios y una tacita con una latias pintada… No espera… ¡AAAAHHH! Cierto perdí mis cosas en el incendio… Sheell…

-Ya ya, te daré un taza en tu cumpleaños, por Arceus, este hombre es un niño.

Latias entonces haciendo uso de su habilidad especial, se hizo invisible y voló sin preocuparse de que alguien quisiera dañarla. Avanzó casi en línea recta hasta donde se encontraba Bridan, donde luego se hizo visible sorprendiéndolo, pero antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Lyra Lyra –Decía Bridan abrazando a su amiga conteniendo las lágrimas de emoción –Por qué nunca me lo dijiste, una latias. Había escuchado historias de latios y latias que se hacen pasar por niños, pero jamás se me pasó por la cabeza que fuera tu caso.

-¿Latias latias? (¿Estás enojado?),

-Latias pregunta si estás enojado –tradujo Gray,

-Claro que no, yo estoy feliz simplemente de que esté bien, además, si no fueras una latias, el ataque de luxray podría haberte matado,

Shell se acercó a ellos para ver mejor a latias, pero en cuanto esta se dio cuenta de ello la miró de forma agresiva y le gruñó, la muchacha retrocedió algo asustada y sorprendida.

-¿Lyra? ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Bridan sorprendido,

-¿Será posible? –Dijo Gray -¿Lyra está celosa de Shell?

Bridan miró a la pokémon que tenía la vista fija sobre Shell, se veía molesta de sólo verla, lo que Gray decía parecía tener sentido, pero no había tiempo para peleas de este tipo.

-Lyra, por favor ¿Puedes subirnos al segundo piso?

Latias accedió de buena gana y cogiendo a Gray y a Bridan, cada uno con una de sus garras, los elevó de forma rápida y precisa depositándolos con cuidado y sin que ningún pokémon enemigo interfiriera en la operación, el problema fue cuando le pidieron que subiera a Shell y a Geralt, la celosa pokémon se negaba a cargar a Shell sin importar lo que Bridan dijera. Cuando finalmente este la regañó por su comportamiento, Lyra se ofendió y salió volando lejos. Con un pulso niebla abrió un agujero en el techo con flores pintadas a mano y escapó por allí.

-¡Lo siento Shell! –Le gritó Bridan desde el pasillo del segundo piso.

-No te preocupes –contestó la aludida –. Ustedes sólo sigan, ya veremos la forma subir, de momento vayan a salvar a Camín, nosotros nos quedaremos aquí luchando con los demás pokémon para evitar que vayan tras ustedes a molestarlos.

-¡Esperen! –Gritó Gray -¡Blue se quedó abajo! ¡Todos nuestros pokémon quedaron abajo!

En efecto Blue estaba en el primer piso ladrando desesperado porque no podía ir donde su entrenador, pero para alegría de él, Shun lee y el príncipe lampent acudieron a su llamado y entre los dos lo llevaron donde Gray. Spooky cogió a Demon y también lo subió, planeaba subir a Geraldine pero ella prefirió quedarse en el primer piso, quería pelear con los demás. Ahora sí, Gray y Bridan con algunos pokémon disponibles para luchar con ellos se dirigieron a la puerta central que tenía el tallado de missingno encima, la abrieron y se adentraron hacia lo desconocido.

La habitación en la que se encontraban ahora era mucho menos suntuosa que la anterior, no habían cuadros caros colgando de sus paredes, ni armaduras o adornos finos, lo único elegante que había eran las cerámicas que seguían el mismo diseño que había en el resto del castillo, prácticamente no tenía muebles, estaba casi vacía por lo que el eco que se formaba era tremendo. Los dos muchachos avanzaron junto a sus pokémon sintiendo el eco de sus pasos, una luz tenue iluminaba la estancia proveniente de las antorchas que pendían de las paredes, miraron hacia ambos lados atentos a la más mínima señal de peligro, pero aquello que era digno de verse no se encontraba al nivel del suelo, si no en las alturas.

-Umbreon, um um umbreon (Maestro, mire allá arriba).

Todos dirigieron su vista hacia el lugar que apuntaba Blue. Flotando sobre sus cabezas había un gran cúmulo de gastly, pero estos no estaban dispuestos de forma desordenada, formaban una especie de "jaula" con forma de icosaedro* en la cual cada gastly era un vértice y estaban unidos por hilos de gas violeta, pero a pesar de la polución se podía ver lo que estaba dentro, era un pokémon aún más raro que un latios o un latias, un pokémon legendario muy poderoso pero rara vez visto al punto de creerse extinto.

-Ese pokémon se me hace muy familiar, como se llamaba… ¡Mew! Eso es, es mew, vi un grabado de él en las ruinas que estaban en el castillo de hielo en las montañas Fugaces.

-¿Fuiste a la montaña? ¿A qué fueron allá?

-Nos enteramos que la organización de Noxor ocultaba alguna especie de secreto por allá…

Gray le explicó de forma resumida pero clara lo que habían descubierto en el castillo de hielo, todo lo referente al misterioso pokémon Missingno y el papel que jugaba mew en aquella leyenda, que comenzaban a sospechar era más que eso. La presencia de mew confirmaba aún más aquella idea, si missingno estaba a punto de revivir, a mew le correspondía presentarse para luchar contra él, pero ahora no parecía estar en condiciones de enfrentarse a nadie. La rosada criatura simplemente se limitaba a volar en círculos dentro de su prisión de gastly, se veía muy inquieto y angustiado, entonces fue cuando vio a los dos jóvenes allá abajo, no parecían ser esbirros de Noxor por lo que decidió pedirles ayuda.

-¡Mew! ¡Oigan! Allá mewbajo, amewda, saquenmew de aquí.

-¿Eh? El pokémon ese nos está hablando –dijo Bridan algo sorprendido –Puede hablar humano igual que mi Zora, aunque se le escucha algo raro.

-Es que mewtengo problemews de pronunciamew, ahora, por famew, sáquenmew de aquí, ya no mewguanto mews, quiero ir al mewbaño, ya mew hago.

-¿No puedes salir tú solo? –Preguntó Gray –Se supone que eres el pokémon más poderoso de todos, por algo eres capaz de hacerle frente a missingno.

-mewstoy rodeado de mew gastly, mewstos están mewbiertos de gas venemewso, si los mewtaco, mew envenemew, podría mewtacar y mewncer a mew mew mew mew pero mew supemew en numewro, por eso si mew acerco mew acamew.

-¿Qué rayos dijo? –preguntó Bridan que poco y nada había entendido.

-Que si ataca a los gastly o se acerca a ellos se asfixiará por el gas venenoso que los recubre, por eso deben haberlo puesto en una jaula compuesta de gastly, no son particularmente poderosos pero con aquella cantidad basta para retener a mew.

-Ya veo, entonces que hacemos.

-Pues... Spooky, ven acá, tú también eres un gastly, el veneno no debería afectarte, ve a ayudar a mew.

El gastly asintió con una sonrisa y se elevó hacia donde estaban aquellos compañeros de especie reteniendo a la rosada criatura, los gastlys enemigos cuando vieron acercarse a aquel intruso no dudaron en ponerse a la ofensiva, eso si, siempre sin romper la formación, tenían órdenes específicas respecto a esto. Ya se veía que algunos de los pokémon iban a atacar a spooky, pero este muy tranquilo utilizó hipnosis con ellos, poner a dormir a los demás era el gran talento de este pokémon, su especialidad eran los movimientos que involucraran el sueño y si había sido capaz de dormir a un pueblo entero, 12 gastly no representarían un problema para él. Los pokémon gas cayeron dormidos en el lugar, pero en ningún momento rompieron la formación, de todos modos sumidos en su sueño ya no extenderían su manto de gas sobre nadie.

Gastly desde fuera invitó a mew a salir de allí asegurándole que ya no correría peligro, pero este no parecía estar muy seguro y se negaba a salir, Spooky entonces se metió dentro para convencerlo o en el peor de los casos empujarlo fuera. No acababa de entrar cuando un ataque psíquico lo alcanzó, Spooky emitió un sonoro quejido de dolor el cual terminó despertando a los gastly que dormían, quienes de inmediato repusieron la barrera de gas venenoso y no solo eso, dirigieron sus rostros amenazantes hacia el interior del icosaedro, con sus miradas claramente decían "atrévete a hacer algo y acabaremos contigo". Definitivamente Spooky no podría aguantar un ataque de una docena de gastly, quizás a diferencia de mew podía resistir el gas venenoso, pero no era tan poderoso como para vencer a tantos enemigos.

Pero el peor problema era la identidad del autor del ataque psíquico que había dañado a gaslty, los chicos que veían la escena desde abajo buscaron el origen de aquel ataque y para horror suyo (sobre todo para Gray), el autor del crimen era nada menos que Amadeus, quien se erguía imponente con Noxor a su lado. Gray cayó al piso aterrado incapaz de reaccionar, el miedo lo superaba, Shun lee y el príncipe se colocaron a su lado tratando de calmarlo, mientras que Blue y Demon se colocaban al frente listos para atacar.

-Pero que tenemos aquí –dijo el hombre de los ojos grises –Un par de "héroes", pero si no son más que unos chiquillos. Incluso uno de ellos aún no alcanza la edad adulta, jajaja ¿Qué te pasa? Estás temblando.

-Gray, arriba –le susurró Bridan –Mantente firme, algunas batallas se ganan con actitud y temblando como jalea en el piso no lograrás nada.

Gray asintió tímidamente y con esfuerzo se puso de pie tratando de aparentar tranquilidad, para ayudarse aferró a su Shuppet entre sus brazos, Noxor al ver esto rió con ganas.

-Jaja ja, pero vaya que son patéticos, en serio ¿Cómo llegaron aquí? Creo que tendré una seria charla con el equipo de seguridad, mira que dejar pasar a estos retoños, son una vergüenza.

-Cállate –le gritó Bridan con arrogancia –.Si supieras a quien te enfrentas medirías más tus palabras, nosotros somos más de lo que tú crees, hemos mantenido una lucha contra ti y tus planes en secreto, sin que tú te enteraras de nada.

-¿Ah sí? –dijo sin tomarse en serio a su interlocutor –Pues cuales han sido sus logros si se puede saber.

-Pues sin que tú te enteraras hemos desbaratado tus recolectores de energía ¿Nunca te preguntaste quien era el que rompía tus cochinos altares de piedra?

Los ojos de Noxor relampaguearon durante un instante y su rostro pareció crisparse de furia, pero fue sólo un momento, casi un segundo, pues su cara volvió a rápidamente a su tranquila expresión de confianza.

-Así que ustedes eran las ratas rastreras que destruían mis puntos de recolección, bueno, admito que retrasaron bastante mis planes, en otras circunstancias estaría furioso, pero la verdad ahora estoy de buen humor y nada puede alterarme, cualquier cosa que hayan hecho ya no tiene importancia. Han sido sólo unas escaramuzas de un grupo de niños con aires de grandeza, mi plan ya está completo, los altares de piedra ya no son necesarios.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –Preguntó Bridan temiendo la respuesta que recibiría.

-Lo que oíste, ya no necesito los altares de piedra porque ya terminé de recolectar la cantidad de energía vital que necesitaba, justo hoy, justo en este glorioso día recibí un presente maravilloso. Uno de mis hipno me trajo a una joven como ofrenda, un trofeo magnífico, se veía que tenía bastante energía, pero sencillamente superó mis expectativas ¡Fue increíble! Esa muchacha poseía la energía vital de 100 personas, con ella finalmente completé la cuota de energía necesaria para la resurrección de Mmissingo ¡Ahora prepárense y contemplen el despertar del rey pokémon!

Noxor extendió los brazos hacia el cielo y detrás de él apareció un pokémon monstruoso y gigantesco. Tenía cierta semejanza con arceus, pero su piel era de un color azul marino con cuernos terminados en puntas rojas, su cola era más larga y terminaba en un mazo puntiagudo, sus patas eran más largas que las de arceus y adelgazaban en la medida que bajaban pero hacia el final de la extremidad tenía unas garras enormes y afiladas de color amarillo que parecían muy desproporcionadas en comparación a sus delgadas patas. Al igual que arceus también poseía un arco rodeando su torso, pero este era de color rojo sangre, al igual que sus ojos. Atada a su cola se encontraba Carmín, la joven estaba algo pálida pero estaba muy activa, gritaba y se retorcía exigiendo que la liberaran, al verla Gray reaccionó y perdió todo el miedo que lo embargaba.

-Vaya, es increíble –dijo Noxor –La cantidad de energía extraída de ella fue enorme y todavía puede moverse de esa manera, esa chica es un monstruo, pero eso ya no importa, ya no me sirve, da lo mismo si muere o vive.

El pokémon gigante se abrió paso caminando lentamente, a cada paso el piso retumbaba. Los jóvenes sentían el sonido reverberar en sus mismísimos cuerpos mientras la desesperación invadía todo su ser, eran sólo ellos dos junto a cuatro pokémon para enfrentar al demonio más grande y destructivo de todo el universo, tenían miedo, un miedo infinito como un pozo sin fondo, estaban perdidos y no solo ellos, el mundo entero también.

Pero cuando menos lo esperaban un rayo de esperanza los alcanzó. Un gligar entró volando como un bólido con las pinzas en posición de ataque, planeó con maestría paseándose por las mismas narices de missingno, para luego descender y volar bajo su vientre hasta salir por entre medio de sus patas traseras y alcanzar de forma más cómoda la cuerda de la que colgaba Carmín. El pokémon pasó sobre ella como una ráfaga y la cortó, Carmín comenzó a caer, como estaba amarrada no podía usar sus brazos para protegerse, cerró los ojos esperando lo peor, pero justo en el último momento un ataque ventisca cubrió el suelo bajo ella de nieve blanda que amortiguó su caída, eso o el frío le entumeció el cuerpo impidiendo que sintiera dolor.

Gligar continuó volando, comenzó a dar la vuelta rápidamente para dirigirse hacia la entrada de la habitación donde se encontraba su entrenadora, descendió suavemente y se posó en el brazo que esta le ofrecía. Su entrenadora no mostraba el rostro, estaba cubierta por una capa con capucha similar a la que solía usar Capa Gris, pero esta era de color azul y además no estaba sola, junto a ella había un gran número de personas, todas vestidas de la misma forma, con capas de diversos colores y a su vez todos iban acompañados de un pokémon, específicamente alguna de las evoluciones eevee. Entonces uno de estos extraños personajes quien iba acompañado de un umbreon y usaba una capa negra alzó la voz.

-Noxor, esta vez ya has llegado demasiado lejos.

-Oh vaya, pero miren quien está aquí, si es Rumpel el jefe. Y veo que no vienes solo, trajiste a todos los miembros, incluso a los más jóvenes –dijo lanzando una mirada despectiva a la chica del gligar –. En verdad no sé porqué se molestan en venir disfrazados si yo sé perfectamente quien es cada uno de ustedes.

-Eso es el código del hechicero, mantener el bajo perfil hasta el final, ocultar tu identidad y los secretos que se te confían sin hacer un mal uso de ellos, pero por supuesto tú has olvidado eso, olvidaste todas las enseñanzas que te dimos, has deshonrado a tu familia, a tu clan y a toda la ciudad ¡Ya no se te puede considerar un hechicero digno!

-Para lo que me importa, todos ustedes no son más que un montón de idiotas, tienen el conocimiento y no lo aprovechan. Sabían de missingno y se mantenían sin hacer nada, teniendo al pokémon más poderoso del mundo a su disposición prefieren mantenerse en silencio y ocultar el asunto.

-Tú sabes lo que invocar a missingno conlleva, este pokémon no es más que muerte y destrucción, fue por su causa que hace siglos atrás se desató la guerra en Zero que dejó a esta tierra maldita y cubierta de pokémon fantasmas ¿Qué no lo entiendes?

-Si lo entiendo y mucho mejor que ustedes, la guerra se desató por missingno, porque los reyes de los países vecinos anhelaban su poder, porque comprendían que aquel que dominara a missingno dominaría al mundo. Además, ustedes escoria, se llaman a sí mismos hechiceros, cuando saben que todas las habilidades y el conocimiento que nos distingue nos fue otorgado por este pokémon, deberían venerarlo, pero no, ustedes tontos inútiles prefieren seguir la doctrina impuesta por ese antiguo hechicero fracasado que prefirió traicionar a su Dios y aliarse con los exorcistas pokémon para derrocarlo.

-¡Que nuestros antepasados sirvieran a ese maléfico ser fue un error! Por ello ahora los hechiceros vivimos para redimir nuestros pecados, pero tú maldito, has resucitado a nuestra perdición, ese ser acabará contigo y con todos nosotros.

-JAJAJA, iluso, missingno es mi pokémon ahora, yo lo alimenté, yo le traje sacrificios, me debe la vida por lo tanto está a mi servicio, soy su amo y este ser me convertirá en el rey del mundo, todos se doblegarán ante mi poder ¡Todos serán mis súbditos! Vamos missingno, acaba con estas basuras y bríndame la gloria que merezco, obedece las órdenes de tu amo.

Como respuesta, missingno levantó una de sus enormes garras y aplastó a Noxor sin piedad acabando con su vida, para luego devorarlo en frente de todos. El hombre de la capa negra simplemente movió la cabeza y dijo:

-Noxor, olvidaste la enseñanza más importante de los hechiceros, nosotros guardamos el poder de missingno porque es incontrolable, ese pokémon no es más que un pozo de maldad absoluta que no se doblega ante nadie y carece de amo, todo aquel que pretenda controlarlo, conocerá su desgracia.

* * *

 **Icosaedro: Cuerpo geométrico que consta de 20 caras de forma trianqular y 12 vértices.**

 **Así no tienen que buscar la palabra en google, o quizás ya lo hicieron, quien sabe. Hasta la otra semana. Mews leemews.**


	58. Enfrentando a Missingno

Missingno irguió su cabeza orgullosamente y observó a los cientos de pequeños seres que estaban a sus pies. Para él los humanos y los pokémon no eran más que insectos insignificantes que ni siquiera valía la pena mirar, estaban ahí para ser destruidos y eso era lo que pensaba hacer. Luego de tantos siglos sellado y sin energía suficiente ni para pestañear, planeaba disfrutar de su nueva libertad acabando con cuanto ser viviente pudiera.

De pronto fijó sus ojos sangrientos en la jaula de gastly que flotaba en el techo y sobre todo en la rosada criatura que yacía dentro de ella, tenía al frente al único pokémon capaz de luchar contra él, pero este estaba encerrado en una prisión de la que no podía salir. Le hubiera gustado asesinar a aquella criatura, pero sabía que si hacía eso otra más aparecería para reemplazarla, así estaba estipulado. Era mejor tenerla cautiva hasta que acumulara suficiente poder para no ser derrotado, pero los gastly que la mantenían encerrada, al ver a su amo caer entraron en pánico, estaban a punto de romper su formación, de todos modos ahora que Noxor había muerto ya no era necesario seguir sus órdenes.

Los pokémon gas estaban a punto de escapar cuando un rugido de missingno los detuvo paralizándolos del miedo, el malévolo pokémon les dio a entender que si dejaban ir a mew ellos serían los primeros con los que acabaría.

Dentro de la jaula mientras tanto, los ojos de mew comenzaron a empaparse de lágrimas, estaba desesperado y no sabía qué hacer, Spooky que estaba dentro con él trató de animarlo

-Ánimo mew, saldremos de aquí, los demás lograrán ayudarnos.

-No creo que haya tiempo para eso.

-¡Si lo habrá! Ellos distraerán a missingno mientras nos liberan…

-¡No lo digo por eso! ¡Quiero ir al baño! ¡Ya no aguanto más! –Dijo sujetándose la vejiga.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿En serio ya te haces? ¡Por favor aguanta un poco más!

-¡No puedo, me voy a hacer aquí mismo! ¡AAAAAAAAHHH!

-¡No no, espera! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Te sacaré de aquí!

Spooky desesperado por liberar a mew y por ahorrarse algo que no quería ver, juntó todas las energías de las que disponía y comenzó a evolucionar. Su cuerpo brilló intensamente y su forma cambió, aparecieron un par de manos flotantes y perdió el manto venenoso y etéreo que lo cubría, así fue como Spooky se convirtió en un haunter y con su nueva apariencia, lo primero que hizo fue cubrir su mano con una aura morada y arañar con todas sus fuerzas a los gastly que formaban la jaula, además, gracias a su tipo veneno no fue dañado por el gas que rodeaba el ambiente. El ataque que hunter había utilizado era garra umbría, lo había aprendido de la sableye de Gray por imitación, le asombró bastante que le resultara al primer intento, además de que fue sumamente efectivo por ser de tipo siniestro. Los gastly se debilitaron y cayeron dejando el camino libre para que mew saliera, este por supuesto no desaprovechó la oportunidad, agarrándose la vejiga salió volando rápidamente.

-¡Esperen! ¿Ese no era mew? –Gritó el hombre de la capa negra –Se supone que ese es el pokémon legendario que debería luchar contra missingno ¿A dónde va?

-Creo que fue al baño –contestó Gray –. Habrá que resistir hasta que vuelva, de todos modos no creo que tarde mucho.

-Esto debe ser una broma.

Mientras esperaban a que mew regresara, los demás se dispusieron a luchar contra missingno. Decenas de hombres y mujeres encapuchados se lanzaron a la batalla seguidos de sus fieles pokémon y de los pokémon del ejército de celebi que aún estaban en condiciones de batallar. Gray y Bridan vieron con alegría aparecer a Shell, Geralt y July, cada uno con sus propios pokémon, pero también entre ellos aparecieron la beautifly, la munna y el gardevoir de Carmín, quienes en cuanto vieron a su entrenadora corrieron a recibirla.

Jim que estaba con ellos tenía su voluntad algo dividida, durante muchos años sirvió fielmente a Carmín, pero en su corazón su verdadero entrenador siempre fue Bridan, este lo tranquilizó con una mirada indicándole que fuera donde Carmín, después de todo, él también tenía a su propio equipo pokémon que llegó junto con el pelotón para apoyarlo.

Y comenzó la gran batalla, todos contra missingno. A pesar del abismal poder que poseía este y de su monstruoso tamaño, nadie se acobardó ni se echó hacia atrás, todos fueron a luchar con su corazón puesto en ello.

Los glaceon fueron los primeros en atacar, todos utilizaron sus rayos de hielo hacia las patas de missingno con la esperanza de dejarlas congeladas y así limitar su movimiento, la estrategia resultó pero sólo durante unos momentos, pero esto fue suficiente para que los demás arremetieran contra él atacando a distancia. Los pokémon eléctricos utilizaron el ataque trueno y los de fuego lanzallamas, los sylveon también ayudaron lanzando extraños gritos que correspondían al movimiento voz seductora, froslass al ver esto también decidió unirse al ataque y utilizó canto helado.

Missingno furioso se las arregló para romper la prisión de hielo que mantenía a sus extremidades presas, luego de eso lanzó un espeluznante grito, un ataque alarido tan potente que afectó a todos los pokémon de la sala. Fue una contra ofensiva eficaz que detuvo a todos sus atacantes al instante, pero luego de eso mostró un breve momento de debilidad mientras recuperaba el aliento.

Los ataques de sonido la verdad sí le habían afectado un poco y se encontraba un tanto aturdido, los pokémon tipo normal y otros más aprovecharon para realizar ataques cuerpo a cuerpo, numerosas criaturas se lanzaron contra el monstruo embistiéndolo, algunos arañándolo, pateándolo o golpeándolo de cualquier manera posible, pero estos ataques eran como picadas de pulga para él, con un sacudón se quitó a todos sus atacantes de encima y los pateó causando estragos en ellos, algunos de los afectados por este movimiento luego no se pudieron mover por el dolor que sentían.

Missingno viendo a todos aquellos enemigos imposibilitados de continuar no dudó en matarlos, corrió hacia ellos para aplastarlos con sus enormes garras cuando un dolor agudo en su costado derecho lo detuvo, se giró para ver a su atacante y se encontró con un missingno pequeño que lo estaba mordiendo. El missingno original se puso furioso al ver esto, entonces abrió sus fauces y mordió a su oponente en el cuello, este comenzó a ahogarse y se vio obligado a soltar a su presa y a regresar a su forma original, el pequeño missingno brilló momentáneamente y se encogió hasta convertirse en un ditto, sólo así pudo zafarse de su captor. La diminuta masa rosada cayó pero fue recibida por Bridan en su brazos, Green miró a su entrenador angustiado, pero este lo calmó

-Tranquilo Green, copiar a un pokémon como ese es muy difícil, por no decir imposible, hiciste lo que pudiste, jamás podrías igualarlo en tamaño o poder.

Un estruendo sonó a sus espaldas, missingno estaba furioso. Se había sentido muy ofendido de que un pokémon tan insignificante como aquel ditto se atreviera a copiarlo y aún más, a atacarlo bajo su forma, estaba decidido a matar y a devorar a aquellos atrevidos, pero primero los carbonizaría.

Abrió sus grotescas fauces y un fuego verde y pestilente brilló dentro de ellas, estaba a punto de utilizar su aliento de dragón, el cuál sería más poderoso que el de cualquier pokémon tipo dragón que se conociera. Las llamas verdes crepitaban en su boca y crecían cada vez más, hasta que finalmente las liberó y dirigió su ataque a todos los pokémon que estaban a sus pies, pero antes de que el mortal ataque pudiera alcanzarlos, una enorme bola rosada resplandeciente que correspondía a una esfera aural chocó contra este anulando su efecto.

Missingno cada vez más enojado alzó la vista y contempló al creador de aquella esfera, era ni más ni menos que mew, quien ya había regresado de atender sus asuntos personales y llevaba un trozo de papel higiénico pegado en la pata derecha como muestra de ello. Todos los pokémon lanzaron gritos de júbilo recibiendo a su salvador, aunque los humanos se preguntaban como aquella pequeña criatura rosada podría hacerle frente al gigante que era missingno, pero la respuesta no tardaría en llegar. Mew era el único pokémon junto a ditto que podía utilizar la habilidad transformación y convertirse en cualquier pokémon, el cuerpo de mew comenzó a brillar y a crecer hasta un tamaño colosal, le salieron cuernos, su cola se engrosó y aparecieron unas monstruosas garras, se transformó en un monstruo idéntico tanto en tamaño como en poder al original, la única diferencia eran sus dulces ojos azules, tan distintos de los orbes sangrientos de su enemigo.

El pokémon maldito miró con odio a su oponente y sin más preámbulos se lanzó contra él en una embestida, mew transformado no dudó en responder intentando golpearlo con su cuerpo, las cabezas de ambos pokémon chocaron con un ruido sordo, pero no se detuvieron ahí, comenzaron a empujar tratando de hacer que su rival retrocediera, era algo semejante a un combate de cabras. Mew y missingno empujaban con todas sus fuerzas a su respectivo rival, ninguno quería ceder, por momentos parecía que missingno tomaba la ventaja empujando a mew algunos metros, pero este no se dejaba vencer y aplicaba más fuerza contrarrestando el movimiento, la tensión en el ambiente era absoluta, nadie se atrevía a mover un solo músculo o a emitir algún sonido, sólo había ojos para ver el combate del destino.

Blue miraba la escena impotente, su carácter especial hacía que se le hiciera incómodo quedarse quieto observando la pelea sin poder ayudar, pero no podía hacer nada, era un combate de gigantes, era un insecto al lado de ellos, todo lo que podía hacer era observar, pero no pensaba quedarse callado

-¡Um um! ¡Umbreon um um! (¡Vamos mew! ¡Tú puedes vencerlo!)

El umbreon shiny comenzó a dar ánimos a mew, gritando con toda la voz que le daba la garganta, en medio del silencio su voz sonaba fuerte y clara haciendo eco en las paredes y su entusiasmo se transmitía claramente, resonando en el corazón de aquellos que lo oían. Los demás pokémon al escuchar sus ánimos comenzaron a emocionarse también y a gritar apoyando a mew, todos fueron contagiados por la energía de Blue y hasta los más tímidos terminaron haciendo barra a su héroe, hasta los humanos se sumaron a aquella tarea.

A mew se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al sentir aquellos centenares de voces que sonaban por él, que lo animaban y apoyaban, de reojo pudo ver incluso a un grupo de baile compuesto por sableye haciendo barra, definitivamente no podía decepcionarlos. Mew empujó con el tañido de las voces de sus amigos latiendo en su corazón, empujó con fuerza, con la fuerza que le brindaba la confianza que se depositaba en él y consiguió hacer retroceder a su oponente hasta dejarlo acorralado contra la pared, empujó aún más e hizo que missingno perdiera el equilibrio cayendo estrepitosamente. Irguiéndose sobre su adversario mew abrió su boca en la que se pudieron ver llamas verdes crepitando, atacó a corta distancia con aliento de dragón generando un daño considerable en el pokemon, pero aún así esto no fue suficiente para derrotarlo por completo.

La bestia se puso de pie y miró a mew con odio, el pequeño gato psíquico le estaba dando una paliza, pero él contaba con un recurso que mew no tenía, podía absorber la energía de los seres vivos que había a su alrededor y así recuperarse, por supuesto no planeaba desperdiciar esta habilidad. Lanzó un gruñido espeluznante que retumbó en las entrañas de todos los pokémon y los humanos que lo escucharon, estos sintieron un frío atroz y una debilidad creciente comenzó a consumirlos.

-¡Mew! (¡No!)

Misingno reía macabramente disfrutando de la expresión de dolor que tenía mew, la fuerzas de sus compañeros estaban siendo mermadas y seguramente esto seguiría hasta que murieran.

-¿Qué pasa mew? ¿No que eras el pokémon más poderoso de la creación? ¡Ja! ¡Estás acabado! ¡Yo recupero mi energía drenando la de tus amigos! ¡Mientras más me dañes más los dañarás a ellos! ¡Estás acabado! Parece que no eres nada sin meloetta, pero ella no está aquí para ayudarte ahora, ya no habrá ninguna estúpida canción que interfiera en mi camino

¡Canción! Esta palabra resonó en el cerebro de Gray y las ideas y recuerdos que vagaban por su mente comenzaron a conectarse unos con otros. Primero vino a su mente el recuerdo del grabado en la piedra que estaba en el palacio de hielo en la montañas Fugaces, meloetta aparecía allí, estaba puesta junto a mew y a las tres aves legendarias aticuno, moltres y zapdos luchando contra missingno, pero tal como había dicho la doctora Susu, meloetta no estaba luchando, simplemente cantaba, pero relacionando eso con lo que missingno acababa de decir, al parecer la canción era importante, la clave de la victoria, pero ahora el problema era qué canción era la que cantaba meloetta.

Noxor había borrado toda pista sobre la forma de derrotar a missingno, había roto la pared donde se explicaba cómo, incluso había intentado borrar todo registro de su existencia escondiendo la habitación del palacio donde se hablaba de él. Seguro que además se habría encargado de destruir aquella canción… ¿O tal vez no? Pues si se hablaba de canciones misteriosas, la canción más extraña que conocía era la que estaba escrita en clave en la enciclopedia pokémon que había perdido, entonces tal vez… ¡Esa era la canción que necesitaba! Y si era así tenía sentido, pues cuando aquella pieza musical fue interpretada completa aparecieron dos magmortar con intenciones de destruir todo rastro de aquella música, seguramente por órdenes de Noxor.

Entonces todo cobró sentido, aquel libro provenía del futuro y le fue entregado a él específicamente para que aprendiera la canción y pudiera tocarla en aquel momento, una vez que hubo memorizado la pieza musical, el libro le fue arrebatado y luego de ciertas conclusiones que sacó, dedujo que el responsable de todo ello era el mismísimo Capa Gris. Él era quien se había encargado de que el señor Braum le regalara una pokeflauta y le enseñara música para pode tocar la canción, pero si el libro le pertenecía a Capa Gris, entonces seguro que él también venía del futuro.

De pronto recordó lo que le había dicho Bridan, que él era Capa Gris y que venía del futuro para ayudar. Entonces una emoción infinita invadió su ser, todo eso, todo lo que estaba viviendo, cada cosa que había pasado era un gran plan hecho por él mismo, por lo tanto, ahora ya sabía lo que debía hacer, confiaría en el juicio de su futuro y enfrentaría su futuro.

Gray sonrió de forma tranquila y extrajo de entre sus ropas la pokeflauta que por alguna razón siempre llevaba consigo, acercó el instrumento a sus labios y comenzó a tocar.

Una extraña y un tanto siniestra melodía comenzó a sonar, la tonada era lenta y se asemejaba a una canción de cuna, el sonido se extendió por la habitación haciendo eco en las paredes, todos se quedaron en silencio escuchando aquella música, aunque era un tanto desconcertante, no parecía generar ningún efecto extraño en ninguno de los pokémon, con excepción de missingno quien comenzó a sentirse somnoliento y torpe.

Mew se aprovechó de esto y lo golpeó tirándolo al suelo, pero su enemigo se resistía empujándolo con sus patas al tiempo que continuaba absorbiendo energía vital, pero ahora de forma más lenta y menos efectiva, sus ojos rojo sangre destellaban mientras hacía esto, fue entonces que Carmín se fijó en ese detalle y vio algo que los demás no podían ver, entonces gritó:

-¡Sus ojos! ¡Son sus ojos los que absorben la energía vital!

Bridan escuchó las palabras de su hermana y también se fijó en los ojos de missingno, siendo un exorcista pokémon como ella, también podía ver cosas que los demás no podían, y lo que su vista captó fueron tenues hilos plateados que salían de todos los seres vivos que había en la habitación, incluso de él mismo y que eran absorbidos por aquellas orbes escarlata. Entonces tomó una decisión y armándose de valor ordenó.

-¡Green, se mi espada! ¡Jim vamos!

El ditto de Bridan se colocó en su mano y tomó la forma de una afilada espada, Jim se posicionó junto a su entrenador y extendió sus cuchillas esperando su señal. Bridan respiró hondo tratando de dominar su miedo, cerró los ojos y al abrirlos se sintió listo, dio la señal a su pokémon y comenzó a correr hacia missingno junto a su gallade quien le seguía el paso a la misma velocidad con sus cuchillas dispuestas en posición de ataque.

Missingno aturdido como estaba por la canción de Gray y centrando toda la poca atención que tenía en defenderse de mew, no vio venir a sus atacantes, ni tampoco los escuchó, sólo supo de ellos cuando estos estuvieron frente a él cada uno al lado de uno de sus ojos. Las últimas imágenes que fue capaz de ver fueron las cuchillas de gallade y el sable de Bridan, esto antes de que se enterraran en sus ojos cegándolo y arrebatándole su fuente de poder, entonces el pokémon gritó como jamás había gritado mientras sentía su energía escapar de su cuerpo, sus fuerzas lo abandonaron y mew sin esperar le dio el golpe fatal aplastando su garganta con una de sus garras, la cual se quebró con un sonoro crujido. Jamás en los milenios que llevaba protegiendo al mundo le había gustado hacer eso, pero era su deber, la misión impuesta por su padre Arceus y debía cumplirla.

El cuerpo de missingno quedó inerte, ya no se movería más, estaba acabado, la pesadilla había llegado a su fin. Gray dejó de tocar la pokeflauta y el silencio se hizo en la sala, todos estaban sin aliento, sobrecogidos por la emoción, entonces cuando mew regresó a su forma original estallaron los gritos de júbilo.

La emoción se extendió por el lugar, todos brincaban, reían y hasta lloraban de alegría, estaban a salvo, habían salvado al mundo y ya no había peligro, todas las calamidades provocadas por Noxor cesarían y la región Zero volvería a ser un lugar pacífico y seguro, los pokémon emocionados corrieron hacia mew para felicitarlo y celebrar su victoria, este feliz volaba en círculos junto a celebi que se había unido a su danza aérea, ambos reían y cantaban.

Mientras que en un costado, ignorados por los pokémon dos hechiceros, el de la capa negra y una mujer que usaba un capa blanca se acercaron al cadáver de missingno, observaron su rostro y especialmente sus cuencas vacías, entonces el hombre con algo de asco extrajo de las aberturas donde deberían haber estado sus ojos dos anillos, uno con una piedra blanca y otro con una piedra negra.

-Una vez más los anillos gemelos, o más bien, los anillos de energía regresan a nuestras manos.

-Espero que ahora podamos volver a nuestra pacífica vida de custodios de los anillos, me gustan más cuando son unos simples accesorios que cuando forman parte de ese maldito pokémon.

-Si, a partir de ahora deberemos tener más cuidado con las personas a las que les proveemos cierta información, nunca sabemos cuándo puede aparecer otro loco entre los hechiceros.

* * *

 **Y así concluye la batalla final, ya casi acabamos el fanfic, solo tres capítulos más y terminaré de subirlo a esta plataforma.**


	59. El último adiós

La batalla había concluido y la primera emoción por la victoria ya había pasado, todos comenzaban a calmarse, los pokémon se agrupaban por familias o comunidades de amigos para reencontrarse y conversar de la experiencia. July corrió hacia su novio, lo abrazó y besó emocionada hasta el punto que lo tiró al piso, Carmín por su parte se dirigió hacia Gray con las mismas intenciones, pero Blue se le adelantó tumbando a su entrenador, Bridan miró a Shell de reojo y esta dijo.

-No, yo no te voy a tirar al piso.

-La verdad no sé si sentirme feliz o decepcionado.

En eso se acercaron los pokémon de todos, felices de ver a sus entrenadores a salvo, pero Carmín notó que Adelle no estaba.

-Oigan ¿Dónde está Adelle?

-Parece que se quedó en ciudad Solar –dijo Shell –. Cuando fui a buscar tus pokebolas para traerlas acá, la suya estaba vacía, supongo que se quedó paseando por la ciudad, la verdad no tenía tiempo de ir a buscarla.

-Oye Blue ¿Qué te pasa que estás tan nervioso? –Preguntó Gray, pero su pokémon no alcanzó a contestar, porque gallade se presentó frente a todos y comenzó a hablar mediante sus ondas psíquicas.

"Mi señora Carmín, durante todos estos años siempre le he servido fielmente y cumplido sus órdenes, mi gratitud hacia usted es infinita por haberme aceptado y cuidado de mí luego de la pérdida de mi entrenador. Pero lamentablemente, ahora he encontrado a mi amo y me veo en la forzosa situación de elegir entre los dos, mi aprecio hacia usted es innegable, pero mi lealtad y honor se encuentran con Don Bridan, por lo tanto, tristemente tendré que dejar de servirla, espero que pueda perdonarme algún día"

-¿Tú lealtad está con Bridan? Pero si él está muerto.

-Pues en realidad no –dijo el aludido –. Carmín, debo confesarte que mi verdadero nombre no es Kein, es Bridan, soy tu hermano perdido, yo no estaba muerto.

-Andaba de parranda –completó Shell.

Carmín se quedó en blanco algunos momentos antes de reaccionar ante la noticia que le acababan de dar.

-¿¡No estabas muerto!? –Gritó finalmente la muchacha –. Pero pero ¡Cómo! ¿Sabías que yo era tu hermana? ¿Y aún así me lo ocultaste? Tú… ¡No sabes cuanto sufrí! ¡Hermano estúpido! –Carmín corrió y abrazó al joven llorando sobre su pecho –Estúpido… No sabes cuanta falta me hiciste.

-Vaya, se lo tomó bastante mejor que yo –dijo Shell.

En eso mew apareció y se colocó en frente de todos.

-mewchas gracias por su mewyuda, sin mewstedes jamás mewdría haberlo logrado, sobre mewdo a Spooky, mew sacaste de esa jaula, mewgracias a ti pude mewir al baño.

-Haunter hun (No fue nada).

-Y mewhora, tú mewchacho de mewbello gris, hay alguien mew te busca, por mewlla.

Todos miraron en la dirección donde apuntaba mew y pudieron ver el cuerpo de missingno inerte sobre el piso, pero algo curioso estaba ocurriendo, se estaba deshaciendo al tiempo que pequeñas esferas plateadas emergían de él.

-Esas mewson las almas de los mew fueron sacrificamew para mewssingno, mewhora que él ya no está, son mewlibres y van a donde mewdeben ir, mewnos esa.

Frente a missingno flotaba una esfera que se negaba a partir hacia los cielos, esta era de un color dorado e irradiaba luz a su alrededor. Gray y Blue por alguna razón se sintieron atraídos hacia aquella orbe brillante y comenzaron a caminar hacia ella, como si hubieran sido poseídos. Carmín quiso coger la mano de Gray, pero mew la detuvo con un gesto. Demon miró la esfera de una forma extraña, de pronto sus ojos brillaron con emoción y por primera vez una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, entonces se apresuró a correr hacia la esfera de luz junto a los otros dos.

Gray estaba cada vez más cerca del campo de luz que irradiaba aquella alma y en cuanto entró en contacto con el, dejó de ser Gray. Sus amigos miraron asombrados como aquel muchacho delgado y pálido se convertía en un hombre maduro, igualmente alto y delgado, pero de tez morena y cabellos rojos, con una barba corta rodeándole la boca, Blue a su lado, al tocar la luz se convirtió en un flareon peludo y saludable y Demon cambió su color al típico amarillo de todos los pikachu.

Siguieron caminando a paso lento hasta que estuvieron frente al orbe dorado, entonces este brilló y adquirió la forma de una niña de aspecto etéreo, con cabellos rizados color burdeos y una sonrisa cálida, entonces la pequeña dijo.

-Papá, viniste por mí, cumpliste tu promesa, me salvaste, gracias.

-Yo jamás en mi vida he roto una promesa, te iba a salvar, sin importar el tiempo que me tomara, pero eso sí, nunca hubiera podido hacerlo solo.

-Ya veo, gracias a ti también Flamy –dijo dirigiéndose al flaeron.

-De nada –contestó el pokémon.

En eso, el pikachu amarillo se acercó a la niña y chilló llamando su atención.

-¡Piki! ¡PIki eres tú! –Los ojos de la pequeña se llenaron de lágrimas –. Piki lo siento, no debí abandonarte, pero sabía que hipno estaba detrás de mí y tenía miedo de que te lastimaras tratando de protegerme, por eso te metí en tu pokebola y te dije que no salieras, pensé que al final saldrías tú solo y que estarías a salvo, pero parece que no fue así, lo siento…

-No importa Alicia, ahora sé la verdad, tú nunca quisiste abandonarme, nunca debí odiarte, por favor perdóname tú.

-Claro que te perdono Piki, eres el pokémon más fiel que cualquiera podría pedir, mi mejor amigo y ahora podremos estar juntos para siempre.

-Sí –decía el pikachu con lágrimas en los ojos. Luego se dirigió al hombre de cabellos rojos –. Gracias por todo, fuiste un buen entrenador y cumpliste tu promesa, ahora por favor cuida bien del pikachu que dejo atrás, el pikachu que poseí para llevar a cabo mi venganza. Él no tiene recuerdos de nada de lo que hemos vivido, él solo recuerda el momento en el que me aparecí en sus sueños y le pedí que me dejara poseer su cuerpo. Tenle paciencia, no le hablé muy bien que digamos de los humanos ni de las pokebolas, tal vez no te quiera, pero se bueno con él, es un grandioso pokémon, eso lo sé mejor que nadie, ahora debo irme, cuídate mucho y cuídalo mucho, adiós.

-Adiós papá, cuídate, te estaré esperando.

-Adiós pequeña, nos volveremos a ver. –Finalizó el hombre con una sonrisa cálida.

La pequeña niña y el pikachu se volvieron cada uno una esfera de luz, Alicia volvió a ser una esfera dorada y Demon se convirtió en una pequeña esfera plateada. Ambos se elevaron hacia el cielo junto a las últimas almas que estaban abandonando el cuerpo de mssingno antes de que este se deshiciera en una nube de polvo que luego fue llevada por el viento. Una vez se hubo desvanecido la luz que emitía el alma, quedaron a la vista Gray, con su aspecto de siempre, su umbreon shiny y un pikachu amarillo inconsciente en el piso, Gray miró al roedor eléctrico y lo tomó entre sus brazos, luego con una sonrisa en los labios se dirigió hacia sus amigos.

-La verdad, si lo pensamos bien ¿Cómo fue que terminamos metidos en todo este lío? –dijo July de pronto–. Hasta hace unos pocos meses yo era una chica común y corriente que vivía en su casa y no hacía nada además de las tareas domésticas.

-No sé –contestó Shell –. Como que a último momento nos enteramos de qué se trataba todo esto y nos involucramos sin saber nada, fue casi como si…

-Como si alguien nos hubiera guiado hasta este punto, como si nuestros pasos hubieran sido dirigidos por la voluntad de alguien más ¿Verdad? –Dijo Gray –. Lo siento, todo esto es mi culpa, yo fui la mente maestra detrás de todo esto.

-De que estás hablando Gray –dijo Geralt.

-Pues… Creo que Bridan lo podría explicar mejor.

-Ahora no por favor –dijo el aludido –. Tal vez más rato, es que… Esto es… Esto…

-Ya, quieres llorar –dijo Geralt –. Ven aquí que yo te abrazo.

-¡No! ¡Mantente lejos de mí sabandija! ¡Shell en serio! ¿Cómo lo aguantas?

-A mi me hace mucha gracia, me río mucho con él, además es mi mejor amigo y mi exnovio…

-¿¡También saliste con él!?

-¿Algún problema con eso? –Dijo Shell cruzándose de brazos con la mirada seria, Bridan negó con la cabeza rápidamente –. Bueno, entonces qué tal si continúas con eso que ibas a decir.

-Lo que iba a decir ¿Qué iba a decir? Ah si, lo que pasa es que me siento un tanto conmovido, hace cinco años que abandoné mi hogar para nunca regresar. Decidí que no lo haría hasta que Zero volviera a ser un lugar seguro y dediqué mi vida a luchar contra bandidos y contra Noxor, pero la lucha era interminable, parecía que todos mis esfuerzos eran inútiles. Ya casi comenzaba a pensar que esto duraría para siempre y que jamás sería digno de regresar a casa y estar con mis seres queridos, pero de pronto me veo aquí, rodeado de ustedes con el objetivo de mi vida cumplido, ahora yo… Soy libre, ahora ya no tengo culpas que pagar, puedo hacer lo que quiera.

-¿Volverás a casa? –Preguntó Carmín con los ojos brillantes.

-Sí Carmín, volveré a casa, estaremos juntos de nuevo… ¡No lo puedo creer! Volveré a ver a mis amigos y al abuelo ¡El abuelo! Carmín dime por favor que sigue vivo.

-Claro que está vivo, si no lo estuviera ahora yo sería la jefa ¿No te parece?

-Bueno, técnicamente sí, pero no asumirías el cargo hasta los 20 años, probablemente uno de los sabios se haría cargo mientras tanto.

-¿Eh? Nadie me dijo eso.

-Era algo de sentido común la verdad ¿En serio crees que una niña de 14 años se va a hacer cargo de la aldea y de la orden de exorcistas? –Carmín bajó la cabeza algo avergonzada –. Bueno salgamos de aquí, ya no hay razón para que permanezcamos en este lugar.

Los jóvenes comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta de salida junto a otros pokémon, Bridan aprovechó de saludar a la patrulla rosa, aquellos pokémon que lo ayudaron cuando más lo necesitó. Los visitaba de vez en cuando pero siempre era una alegría volver a verlos. Los ánimos de los presentes eran de lo más variados, algunos estaban eufóricos y llenos de alegría, mientas que otros permanecían en silencio meditabundos, la adversidad siempre afecta de formas distintas a cada persona (o pokémon), pero la única que se mostraba nerviosa era Carmín, pues tenía una terrible duda que le carcomía el alma.

-Gray... –Este la miró con dulzura, cosa que hizo que Carmín se pusiera aún más nerviosa, pero aún así, tragó saliva y continuó –. Esto… Bueno, según nos contaste tú partiste de viaje para detener al pikachu negro, –miró al ratón amarillo que se encontraba en los brazos de Gray –. Como tú dijiste, era un alma en pena que necesitaba el descanso, pero ahora ya lo tiene, por lo tanto cumpliste el objetivo original de tu misión, así que ahora ya no necesitas estar con nosotros, entonces ¿Qué harás ahora? Te quedarás en ciudad Solar con tu familia, volverás a ciudad Crepúsculo donde te criaste o…

Pero Carmín no pudo terminar de formular la pregunta porque fue interrumpida por un grito de Celebi, el pokémon se veía aterrado y volaba hacia atrás con los ojos llenos de horror fijos en el enorme hypno que estaba en medio de la sala, era Amadeus, con todo lo que había ocurrido con missingno se habían olvidado por completo de él.

Ahora el perverso pokémon miraba a todos con un odio infinito y agitando su péndulo estaba hipnotizando a los pokémon y humanos que aún estaban en la sala evitando que se fueran, entonces este ser amarillo comenzó a hablar mediante una onda síquica que penetró en el cerebro de todos los que estaban en la sala de forma que todos pudieran entender su mensaje.

-¡Estúpidos humanos! ¡Estúpidos pokémon! Se creen la gran cosa porque lograron derrotar mi cuerpo, pero eso no es nada ¡Mi espíritu sigue vivo! ¡Mi voluntad vive en Amadeus y siempre vivirá ahí! Yo tengo más edad que cualquiera de ustedes y mi sabiduría es infinita, ahora ya no me queda energía pero no moriré y volveré algún día ¡Ya lo saben! Ahora me toca dormir durante quien sabe cuánto tiempo ¡Quizás hasta mil años! Mi energía se acaba, pero con lo que me queda ¡ME ASEGURARÉ DE ARRASTRAR A CUANTOS PUEDA HACIA EL ABISMO DE LA MUERTE!

-¡Meeeeeew! ¡Mewcorraaaaaan!

Nadie esperó a que se lo repitieran dos veces, todos iniciaron una frenética carrera escapando por sus vidas, por suerte la puerta de la gran habitación era amplia por lo que el cuello de botella que se formó no fue tan drástico, pero aún así el avance era demasiado lento. Hypno entonces comenzó a desprender rocas de las paredes del castillo y a arrojarlas contra los humanos y pokémon que se afanaban por salir, por fortuna celebi y mew estaban ahí para protegerlos. Mew creó escudos rosados que repelían todo proyectil que chocara contra ellos y celebi hizo crecer ramas y raíces grandes y gruesas del suelo, que formaron una pared que ninguna roca pudo penetrar.

Gray y sus compañeros fueron de los últimos en salir de la habitación, lo lograron justo antes de que hipno destrozara las ramas que había creado Celebi para detener su avance. Sintieron el ruido atronador de la madera quebrándose, pero no se detuvieron a mirar atrás, cada segundo que perdieran podía costarles la vida. Querían avanzar más rápido pero se toparon con el tumulto de gente y pokémon que estaba atascado en el pasillo del segundo piso, los hechiceros habían fabricado una escalera provisional que conectaba ambos pisos, pero era insuficiente para transportar a todos los que querían bajar. En ese momento la buena voluntad de los pokémon que podían volar salvó la situación, estos se encargaron de bajar a los que no podían hacerlo por su cuenta, acelerando en gran medida el escape.

Hypno se acercaba caminando lentamente, su energía era cada vez más menor, su poder era tan escaso que comenzó a arrastrase por el suelo para avanzar, cada vez tenía más dificultades.

Ya quedaban pocos pokémon esperando su turno para bajar, casi todos los hechiceros ya habían logrado escapar, entonces hipno viendo que su cruel venganza se le escapaba de las manos, liberó sus poderes psíquicos de una sola vez e hizo temblar la tierra, las paredes y el techo. Todo el edificio se movía generando un ruido espeluznante, de a poco las paredes comenzaron a agrietarse y enormes trozos se desprendieron de ellas amenazando con aplastar a los rezagados, entre los que se encontraban Gray y sus amigos.

Celebi y mew viendo que la situación se volvía desesperada y que los seres que faltaba por evacuar eran pocos, optaron por romper la defensa que mantenían contra hipno y teletransportar ellos mismos a todos los que faltaban. Aunque no era una tarea tan difícil requería concentración, sobre todo porque estaban agotados, así que cerraron los ojos y fijaron los objetivos en su mente, hypno adivinó sus intenciones y la ira se apoderó de su ser, ya no habría venganza… O por lo menos no la que él deseaba.

Ya lo había decidido, no escaparían sin castigo, así que prefirió coger un par de víctimas a no tener nada, cerró los ojos y con sus poderes psíquicos logró bloquear la teletransportación sobre Blue, Gray y el pikachu que llevaba en brazos. Todos los seres que quedaban fueron evacuados finalmente del cuarto, con excepción de los elegidos de Hypno, cuando estos se dieron cuenta de lo que pasó el terror los invadió.

Pero a pesar de eso Gray no se dio por vencido y bajó por la escalera improvisada lo más rápido que pudo, siempre sin soltar a pikachu, corrió por el piso lleno de agujeros hacia la puerta de salida mientras esquivaba los trozos de roca que se desprendían del techo y de las paredes amenazando con aplastarlo, él y Blue eran los últimos que faltaban por salir, hasta los hombres de Noxor y sus pokémon habían sido evacuados.

Hypno se arrastró hasta el borde del pasillo del segundo piso y miró al joven de cabellos grises correr junto a su umbreon, no pensaba dejarlo ir, celebi y mew se habían encargado de frustrar su plan de venganza, pero al menos le quedaba el chico, el maldito muchacho que había tocado aquella desgraciada canción, si podía hacerlo caer a él, por lo menos se sentiría satisfecho. Así que utilizó las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban y desprendió un trozo del pasamanos de caoba que se había roto, lo afiló en un extremo y lo lanzó contra Gray, luego de esto se desplomó y se volvió humo.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Gray, quien sin saber porqué se giró hacia atrás justo para ver a hypno arrojarle un afilado proyectil de madera cuya punta se dirigía directamente a su corazón, el muchacho no vio salvación posible, entonces cerró los ojos esperando lo peor. Pero un grito agudo y la sensación de un líquido tibio salpicando su cara lo obligaron a abrir sus ojos, entonces se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

Frente a él se encontraba Blue con su cuerpo atravesado por un enorme madero y con la sangre brotando de la herida que había provocado este, el pobre pokémon estaba tirado en el piso paralizado por el dolor, su respiración era dificultosa y hacía mucho ruido, apretaba los dientes tratando de aguantar el sufrimiento en vano. Gray horrorizado se agachó sobre Blue mientras sentía como las lágrimas comenzaban a escapar de sus ojos. Aquella imagen tan penosa era como su sueño pero invertido.

-¡Blue! Blue… ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Breon…. Um… Umbreon…. Um um…. Umbreon (Proteger… Al… Maestro… Esta vez… Si pude).

-Blue –Sollozaba Gray –Pokémon loco, como se te ocurrió hacer esto, por qué tenías que interponerte, el proyectil iba hacia mí, yo soy el que debería tener un madero atravesado –Gray lloraba desesperado –. Cómo puedes hacerme esto, que voy a hacer ahora… Blue por favor…Blue… No te mueras, justo ahora que todo estaba bien, no puedo aguantarlo… Eres mi amigo, desde siempre ¡No quiero perderte!… ¡Blue!

Los trozos de piedra que caían cada vez eran más grandes, el techo se derrumbaba, la estructura pronto iba a colapsar, el ruido era ensordecedor, polvo y rocas inundaban la habitación que mostraría por última vez todo su esplendor antes de sumirse en la destrucción y el olvido. Los trozos que quedaban del pasamanos de caoba estaban cubiertos por piedras al igual que las finas cerámicas importadas y la antiquísima lámpara de araña cuyos trozos aún relumbraban despidiéndose de su existencia. Ese iba a ser el final, la entrada del castillo comenzaba a cubrirse de rocas, si Gray no salía pronto de allí moriría aplastado, pero el muchacho simplemente no podía, su mejor amigo moría frente a sus ojos sin que él pudiera hacer nada y no estaba dispuesto a abandonarlo así como así, el umbreon comprendía muy bien el sentimiento de su entrenador, pero no permitiría que este pereciera, no de nuevo.

-Um um umbreon (Perdóneme maestro).

Blue utilizando sus últimas energías abrió la boca y en ella se formó un proyectil esférico y oscuro, entonces atacó a su maestro con una bola sombra que lo arrojó a través de la puerta del castillo hacia el exterior donde estaría a salvo. Gray y de paso pikachu salieron despedidos, el muchacho sintió un agudo dolor en su cuerpo provocado por el ataque y a la vez la sensación de ligereza de volar, las imágenes se agolparon borrosas en su cabeza antes de golpearse y perder el conocimiento, quedando sumido en las penumbras.

Cientos de aves pokémon piaban, la brisa soplaba suave haciendo crujir las ramas de los árboles y un drowzee cantaba. Estos eran los sonidos que Gray alcanzaba a percibir. Poco a poco comenzó a adquirir conciencia de lo que le rodeaba, sintió sus manos que tocaban la tierra húmeda, sus piernas extendidas, hasta sus cabellos que movidos por la brisa le hacían cosquillas en las mejillas. Lentamente abrió los ojos, las primeras imágenes que vio fueron borrosas, tuvo que parpadear varias veces para enfocar bien la vista, algo amarillo y narigón lo miraba con interés, pronto se dio cuenta que era un drowzee, este pareció alegrarse al verlo despierto.

El muchacho, con mucha lentitud y con sumo cuidado comenzó a incorporarse, le dolía todo, los músculos de las piernas, los brazos, el torso, hasta la cabeza. Levantó una mano para revisar su cabeza y notó que había perdido su sombrero, no era algo tan raro, luego de haber sido arrojado lejos por una bola sombra era de esperarse, entonces se acordó de Blue. Miró a su alrededor angustiado con la esperanza de poder encontrar a su umbreon cerca, pero no había nada, estaba en medio de un bosque, solo junto a drowzee, el mismo drowzee que había salvado de ser asesinado por Blue.

-¡Drowzee! ¡Por favor responde! ¿¡Donde está Blue!? ¡MI umbreon! ¡Mi amigo! ¡Donde está!

-Drow drow drowzee drow.

Gray parpadeó confundido, había escuchado las palabras de drowzee, pero no había entendido nada de lo que había dicho, el pokémon dijo algunas cosas más pero Gray tampoco comprendió su significado, había perdido la capacidad de entender el lenguaje pokémon. Pero más allá de haber perdido tan magnífica y útil habilidad, fue otra cosa lo que atormentó al peli gris. De acuerdo a la historia que había contado Blue, la capacidad de hablar pokémon era un don que le otorgaba él mismo, si ahora no tenía ese poder, esto seguramente significaba que su compañero había… Muerto.

Gray sintió como si su interior se desgarrara al comprender esto, el dolor lo invadió hasta el punto que le era difícil respirar. Había perdido a su mejor amigo, al pokémon más leal que pudiera pedir, a aquel que sin dudarlo dio la vida por él. Sobrepasado por la pena se arrodilló y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente y así se quedó un buen rato mientras drowzee hacía intentos inútiles por calmarlo.

El llanto de Gray solo fue calmado cuando un quejido captó su atención, no se había dado cuenta pero cerca de donde él había estado inconsciente se encontraba Demon, o mejor dicho el pikachu que había albergado a Demon en su interior. Ahora era un pikachu de lo más normal, de color amarillo con mejillas rojas. La criatura comenzaba a despertar de su profundo sueño. Gray se acercó para comprobar que estuviera bien, después de todo, le había prometido a Demon que cuidaría de él.

Pero ocurrió algo que no se esperaba, el pikachu en cuanto abrió los ojos y lo vio lo atacó con un ataque eléctrico y luego lo embistió, pero no le dio tregua y comenzó a morderlo. Gray dio gracias a que el pokémon estaba un tanto débil o podría haberle causado bastantes más daños, pero no podía seguir aguantando sus ataques así que sacó su pokebola para meterlo adentro, el pikachu vio aquella esfera con horror y atacó con más fuerza, no se iba a dejar capturar, odiaba las pokebolas, Demon le había enseñado a aborrecerlas, pero lo que el ratón eléctrico no sabía, pues no lo recordaba, era que él ya había sido capturado, por eso quedó perplejo cuando Gray lo encerró con tanta facilidad.

Gray suspiró dolido, estaba perdido en el bosque, sin sus amigos, sin sus pokémon, con Blue muerto y con un pikachu que lo odiaba.

* * *

 **Y por este capítulo me gané el odio de muchos en su momento y tuve que aguantar semanas de gente diciendo "has una segunda parte y revive Blue". Menos mal que hubieron algunas personas que comprendieron la importancia argumental de este momento y sobre todo su significado, era hasta predecible si lo analizas bien. De todos modos lo digo, NO HAY SEGUNDA PARTE, Pero eso sí, este no es el final, aún quedan dos capítulos más, a ver si las cosas se arreglan.**


	60. Capítulo Cero: Buena Suerte Pikachu

Los días que siguieron para Gray no fueron nada agradables, estaba solo y perdido en el bosque, ninguno de sus pokémon estaba con él, ni tampoco sus amigos, recorrió bastante distancia buscándolos inútilmente.

Conforme pasaron los días la sensación de abandono se acrecentó y se preguntó si sus amigos lo estarían buscando, o si por lo menos estaban bien, los extrañaba mucho. Quería volver a probar la comida de July, o conversar con Shell, echaba de menos las bromas de Geralt y sobre todo extrañaba la sonrisa y la mirada de Carmín. Intentaba no pensar demasiado en ella, pues cada vez que lo hacía se le formaba un nudo en la garganta, era la chica que amaba, pero ahora estaba muy lejos, vaya a saber donde ¿Lo extrañaría tanto como él a ella?

Para empeorar su situación, el único pokémon con el que contaba era un pikachu que lo odiaba a muerte. Debía manejarlo con suma precaución pues este, en cuanto tenía la oportunidad no dudaba en electrocutarlo. Gray comprendía su comportamiento, él se había ganado el respeto de Demon, no de este pikachu, con este no había luchado, por lo tanto no lo reconocía como su entrenador. Tuvo suerte de contar con la ayuda de drowzee quien siempre lo protegió, este pokémon le estaba devolviendo el favor de haber salvado su vida y gracias a él fue que pudo sobrevivir en el bosque hasta que encontró la salida.

Cuando escapó del bosque, se orientó fácilmente sobre donde estaba, pues no muy lejos de allí se veían los techos característicos de las casas de ciudad Solar. Una tenue sonrisa se asomó en su rostro al ver aquel lugar y sin dudarlo fue en busca de su hermana.

Sivir recibió a Gray con lágrimas en los ojos cuando lo vio venir, ella lo había dado por muerto, fue como un milagro verlo aparecer de la nada, aún cuando estaba sucio y con la ropa raída lo abrazó con fuerza, no le importaba, era su hermano que regresaba por segunda vez para estar con ella.

Gray no tardó en enterarse que había sido de los demás, Sivir le explicó que luego de la batalla con missingno, les pidieron que abandonaran la ciudad. Ciudad Solar era la tierra de los hechiceros, el lugar donde estos se entrenaban y donde aprendían los conocimientos que los distinguían, además de ser donde se guardaban los secretos que debía proteger. El punto era que esos chicos se habían enterado de más cosas de las que debían saber, hubo una discusión enorme, querían retenerlos en la ciudad para siempre, pero cuando se enteraron de que dos de ellos eran los herederos de la orden de los exorcistas pokémon se lo pensaron mejor, no querían entrar en conflicto con nadie, además tenían la política de mantener el bajo perfil. Por eso, como solución los dejaron ir, pero con un juramento de sangre de que jamás contarían a nadie nada de lo que sabían sobre missingno, los maldijeron para esto, si rompían su promesa, les saldrían dolorosas hemorroides.

Los amigos de Gray habían tenido que partir y a él lo habían dado por muerto, por ello no se le había buscado, a pesar de que en el fondo de sus corazones mantenían la esperanza de que estuviera vivo.

Gray se quedó durante al menos dos meses viviendo en ciudad Solar, allí inició su entrenamiento como hechicero aprendiendo en primer lugar los secretos sobre las plantas y bayas medicinales: Cómo preparar ungüentos, cremas y cosas por el estilo. Le gustaban esas clases, salvo por el hecho de que debía compartirlas con niños de 9 y 10 años, esas eran las enseñanzas más básicas, pero como él no había recibido ninguna instrucción debía empezar por eso.

Durante su estancia en ciudad Solar, tuvo la oportunidad de compartir con su hermana y su abuela, conocerlas mejor y pelearse también, principalmente peleaba con Sivir, sus caracteres eran demasiado opuestos y luego de toda una vida separados empezar a convivir no era algo fácil, pero a pesar de eso se llevaban bastante bien.

La vida de Gray en aquel lugar podría haber sido feliz, pero tenía un dolor en el alma que lo carcomía y ese era la pérdida de Blue. Se sentía miserable y culpable, a sus ojos por él Blue había muerto y la angustia de este pensamiento lo atormentaba en crueles pesadillas, donde veía a su pokémon morir una y otra vez de las formas más diversas, crueles y dolorosas.

Comenzó a sentirse un ser desgraciado, el peor entrenador del mundo, esto parecía confirmado con el hecho de que ninguno de sus otros pokémon había regresado y de que a pesar del tiempo pasado, su pikachu parecía seguir odiándolo. Todo debía ser su culpa, era imposible que fuera de otra forma y además como castigo por eso, había perdido a sus amigos y hasta a la mujer que amaba.

Pronto una profunda depresión se instaló en el corazón de Gray, perdió los ánimos, ya no quería hacer nada, ni siquiera levantarse, cada vez comía menos y las ganas de llorar lo asaltaban a cada momento del día. Se puso más delgado de lo que ya era y su piel se volvió tan blanca como el papel, su abuela angustiada por ello llamó al médico quien declaró que era una enfermedad del alma, no era algo que pudiera sanar con su ciencia, pero como recomendación le sugirió salir de viaje, quizás un cambio de aires le sentara bien.

Así fue como se decidió que Gray una vez más partiría de viaje, se esperaba que con esto recuperara su ánimo y salud. Iría solo, acompañado nada más que por pikachu. Más de alguien le dijo que no era buena idea, que sería mejor que abandonara a ese pokémon que tanto desprecio sentía por él y que se consiguiera otro. Más de alguien le ofreció un eevee, pero Gray los rechazó declarando que pikachu era su responsabilidad y que seguiría con él hasta que encontrara su lugar ideal.

Su hermana, su abuela y los pocos amigos que había logrado hacer le hicieron una fiesta de despedida, a Gray se le vino a la mente la fiesta de despedida que le habían hecho en el orfanato de pueblo Crepúsculo, hacia ya tantos meses de aquello ¿Cómo estarían por allá? ¿Cuánto habrían crecido los niños? ¿Se acordarían de él?

Pero sin importar nada, finalmente el día de la partida llegó, Sivir se despidió de él con lágrimas en los ojos haciéndole prometer que regresaría para su cumpleaños, el cual era una semana antes del festival eevee, Gray dijo que estaría con ella para esa fecha y que incluso se quedaría para apoyarla en el festival. Así con despedidas y promesas el muchacho inició su nuevo viaje.

Gray no sabía bien hacia dónde ir, ahora caminaba sin un objetivo al cuál seguir, avanzaba por avanzar, para sacarse la pena que invadía su pecho, para superar las pérdidas, para no extrañar a sus amigos ¿Qué sería de ellos? ¿Qué sería de Carmín? Sabía que a ella no podría encontrarla jamás, vivía en la aldea de los exorcistas pokémon, un lugar secreto al que los extraños no pueden acceder, no sabía donde quedaba, jamás llegaría allí sin ayuda. Tenía la esperanza de toparse con un exorcista y que este lo ayudara, pero esta esperanza no tardó en desvanecerse, luego de la derrota de missingno el número de pokémon fantasmas problemáticos, de espectros y demonios disminuyó mucho y la presencia de estos personajes dejó de ser tan necesaria.

Deambuló de un pueblo a otro gastándose los ahorros que tenía, pero no se complicó por ello, pues asomaron sus habilidades de comerciante, había trabajado en una tienda y tenía algunos cursos de contabilidad y comercio, sabía hacer negocios, por lo que se volvió un mercader ambulante, compraba artículos en un pueblo o aldea y los vendía en otra, no ganaba demasiado pero era suficiente para mantenerse, tampoco es que tuviera grandes ambiciones, pero tenía talento para los negocios.

Sus pasos terminaron llevándolo de vuelta a ciudad Lunar, la urbe más grande toda la región, allí contempló con nostalgia la torre abandonada donde luchó contra Demon y donde se dio su primer beso (no oficial) con Carmín. Al recorrer sus calles recordó cuando no eran nada más que ellos dos, una triste sonrisa apareció en su cara cuando pasó por el karaoke donde ella y Blue habían cantado, que no daría por repetir aquellos días, pero eso era imposible, ojalá hubiera aprovechado mejor aquellos momentos felices.

Esta vez teniendo tiempo de sobra se dio el gusto de recorrer la ciudad por completo, visitando todas las atracciones que no vio la vez anterior, hasta que sus pies lo llevaron al puerto donde partían los ferris que cruzaban el gran río del Amanecer hacia las demás lugares. Fue entonces que se le metió aquella idea en la cabeza ¿Qué tal si viajaba a otras regiones? La región Zero ya la conocía casi por completo, no había mucha variación entre los distintos pueblos, todo eran bosques y más bosques, pero visitar otra región parecía algo interesante.

Comenzó a revisar los distintos destinos, habían tantos lugares atractivos, estaba la región de Kalos, famosa por sus edificios antiguos y su historia, un lugar sacado de un cuento de hadas, donde existían castillos en los que aún se podían encontrar genuinos reyes, reinas, príncipes y princesas. Otro lugar muy interesante era Hoenn, conocido por sus pueblos y ciudades de características exóticas y el clima tropical, en una revista de viajes había leído que allá había una ciudad construida por completo sobre los árboles y otra hecha sobre balsas flotantes sobre el mar e incluso una ciudad que se erguía sobre un volcán activo donde se podían tomar baños termales y enterrarse en la ceniza tibia, no podía negar que sonaba interesante. También habían otros destinos menos conocidos como la lejana región de Hades donde habían algunas leyendas e historias un tanto espeluznantes y ciudad Satélite, famosa por sus academias para entrenadores de donde habían salido algunos de los genios más respetados del mundo. Pero teniendo todas estas opciones, prefirió viajar a Kanto, por la sencilla razón de que le salía más barato.

Kanto, un lugar pacífico, de aquellos donde los abuelos serían felices de vivir, un lugar tan tranquilo que hasta los mocosos de 10 años podían salir de viaje sin supervisión adulta teniendo un pokémon consigo, un lugar endemoniadamente aburrido donde no pasaba nada y todos eran unos chalados obsesionados por los pokémon y las batallas, al menos esta fue la imagen de Kanto que Gray se formó en su mente, en resumen, no le gustaba aquella región.

Para su gusto le faltaban bosques, casi todo eran praderas y a la hora de hablar con alguien, si el tema no eran los pokémon básicamente te quedabas sin conversación. Y lo otro es que todos los niños de 10 años soñaban con ser entrenadores e ir a la liga, no todos lo hacían claro, pero en verdad, había muy poca variedad de aspiraciones, aunque se podía considerar que eran cosas de críos.

Lo que en verdad Gray no se atrevía a confesarse, era que le irritaba ver a aquellos niños conviviendo felices con sus pokémon, teniendo a sus amigos y librando batallas donde primaba la confianza entre ellos, le dolía en el alma ver eso, porque le recordaba a Blue y a sus compañeros que jamás habían regresado. Todo lo deprimía, aquella parecía la región menos apropiada para él, con decir que incluso la primera ciudad a donde llegó se llamaba ciudad Carmín, parecía un mal chiste, una ciudad que llevaba el mismo nombre de su novia a la que nunca volvería a ver. Gray lo único que quería era llorar.

Malas experiencias no le faltaron, su pikachu había comenzado a escaparse de su pokebola regularmente y a Gray se le hacía cada vez más difícil controlarlo, sólo con unos guantes de hule podía manejar al problemático pokémon. Lo peor fue cuando en una de sus escapadas un chiquillo lo retó a una batalla, esta terminó desastrosamente con Gray debilitado, porque a pikachu se le ocurrió atacarlo a él en vez de al primeape oponente. Fue la burla de todos, habitualmente se ve a los entrenadores llevando a sus pokémon al centro pokémon, en este caso fue pikachu quien llevó a Gray arrastrando hasta un centro de atención de salud para humanos.

Esta fue otra de las razones para detestar Kanto ¿Por qué la salud de los pokémon es gratis mientras que la de los humanos es pagada? Se decía cabizbajo mirando la cuenta del médico mientras pikachu lo veía con una expresión burla.

-¡Ah! Y todavía tienes del descaro de reírte, deberías avergonzarte, esto es tu culpa y la cuenta del doctor me sale un ojo de la cara, si pasamos hambre no te quejes. –Una vez dicho eso regresó a pikachu a su pokebola en contra de la voluntad de este, pikachu odiaba las pokebolas y los humanos, aún tenía la influencia negativa de Demon.

Gray dio un suspiro, lo de pasar hambre no iba tan en serio, por lo menos no para pikachu, siempre podrían alimentarlo en el centro pokémon, pero para él la cosa era un tanto diferente. De todos modos no se desanimó y planeó su siguiente gran negocio que le daría mucho dinero como para despreocuparse por un par de semanas. Fue a diversas tiendas de juguetes al por mayor a comprar mercadería, planeaba viajar a algún pueblo donde estaba seguro de que sus productos se vendería como pan caliente, sabía que cosas comprar, que juguetes lindos y divertidos jamás encontrarías en un pueblo. Luego abastecerse, debía decidir el rumbo, consultando el mapa determinó que pueblo Paleta sería su próximo objetivo.

Durante el viaje a pueblo Paleta las peleas de Gray con pikachu continuaron, pero el muchacho no notó el leve cambio de actitud que pikachu estaba experimentando, su agresividad había disminuido. El pokémon comenzaba a darse cuenta de que Gray no era mala persona, y todas las jugarretas que le hacía en realidad eran muy crueles, atacaba a aquel pobre humano sin piedad y sin razón alguna, comenzó a sentirse mal por él. Entonces aquel día cuando Gray lo encerró en su pokebola, decidió que la próxima vez que lo liberara se disculparía con él y comenzaría a ser el buen pokémon que siempre debió ser, el pobre no sabía lo que le esperaba.

Gray se encontraba atravesando bosque Verde, se estaba muy a gusto en aquel lugar, le recordaba a su hogar, por alguna razón se sentía un tanto inseguro en las praderas, como si algún pokémon volador lo fuera a atacar desde las alturas. Pero sólo eran ideas suyas, Kanto era seguro, sobre todo ahora que era primavera y ni siquiera hacía frío, por lo que el peligro de resfriarse se descartaba.

La peor amenaza en aquel bosque era toparse con alguno de los entrenadores chiflados por los insectos que abundaban allí. No quería batallas pokémon, no podía tenerlas con un pikachu que no obedecía, de modo que cada vez que divisaba a algún entrenador, se ocultaba entre la hierba hasta que se iba, tuvo suerte de que ningún pokémon salvaje lo atacara, era algo bastante curioso, antes todos los pokémon huían de él debido a la maldición que pesaba sobre su ser, pero ahora que esta estaba rota, los pokémon eran muy amistosos, en general le tenían simpatía.

Seguía su camino a través del bosque, estaba cruzando un sector donde los árboles estaban plagados de caterpie, no le molestaban esos simpáticos bichitos verdes, en realidad le agradaban, pero a pesar de su abundancia no era fácil verlos pues se confundían con las hojas de los árboles debido a su color. Gray iba distraído jugando a encontrar a los caterpie entre el ramaje cuando de pronto divisó a un humano, no dudó en esconderse por si se trataba de algún entrenador, pero luego de observar mejor la situación se dio cuenta de que no era el caso.

Cerca de él había un hombre de bastante edad, tenía el cabello gris, los rasgos toscos y cuadrados y las cejas gruesas y negras, iba vestido con una bata blanca de laboratorio, camisa roja y pantalones café claro. El individuo se encontraba observando a un caterpie que por alguna razón en vez de estar seguro escondido entre las hojas de los árboles, estaba posado en el tronco de uno y se mantenía muy quieto, como si estuviera esperando algo, el hombre no paraba de observarlo, como si se tratara de un criminal al que debía mantener muy bien vigilado, en sus manos llevaba una libreta en la que parecía estar anotando algo, tal vez datos del pokémon.

De pronto a Gray aquel hombre se le hizo familiar, definitivamente había visto aquel rostro en algún lado, hasta que de pronto lo recordó. A quien tenía al frente era al ilustre profesor Oak, conocido en toda la región e incluso fuera de ella como una eminencia en el tema de los pokémon, Gray lo recordaba bien, había una foto de ese hombre en la enciclopedia pokémon que había tenido tiempo atrás, además de que había tenido la oportunidad de leer diversos artículos que hablaban de él, era uno de los personajes más famosos de Kanto.

Según sabía este hombre vivía en pueblo Paleta, donde tenía ubicado su laboratorio en el cual llevaba a cabo diversas investigaciones sobre el mundo pokémon, tenía un gran número de estas criaturas allí donde podía observar su comportamiento a gusto, pero además de eso, él era quien le entregaba su pokémon inicial a los jóvenes que querían iniciarse como entrenadores.

Esta última idea se fijó en la mente de Gray, este hombre regalaba pokémon a los entrenadores novatos, entonces sacó la pokebola de pikachu y le dio un vistazo. Se consideraba a sí mismo como un entrenador fracasado que había dejado a su umbreon morir y que no merecía el respeto de ningún pokémon. A sus ojos cualquier pokémon que estuviera a su lado sólo conocería la desgracia, estaba seguro de que pikachu pensaba eso y que por eso lo odiaba tanto. Pero pikachu merecía algo mejor, un entrenador bueno que pudiera ser amigo suyo y que lo entrenara apropiadamente, si entregaba a su pokémon al profesor Oak seguro que él le encontraría un compañero ideal.

El profesor Oak se encontraba de pie frente a aquel enorme árbol observando el intrigante comportamiento de un caterpie que contra toda lógica, había abandonado la seguridad de la verde copa del árbol para colocarse en el tronco a la vista de todos, donde fácilmente sería el blanco del ataque de algún pidgeotto u otro pokémon de ese tipo, estaba muy concentrado en su tarea, tanto que no notó la presencia de aquel muchacho pálido, alto y delgado de tristes ojos negros que se colocó a sus espaldas y cuando este le habló dio un brinco de la sorpresa.

-¿Usted es el profesor Oak?

El científico casi se quedó sin aliento por el susto que le provocó este muchacho, pero su miedo aumentó más al darse la vuelta y conocer al dueño de aquella voz. Por aquel tiempo Gray tenía un aspecto lamentable, estaba más pálido que nunca, tenía dificultades para dormir por lo que las ojeras se hacían presentes en su rostro, su delgadez ya parecía enfermedad y la tristeza en su mirada era capaz de impresionar a cualquiera. El profesor Oak al principio pensó que era un fantasma, pero luego su mentalidad de científico le obligó a desechar esa idea. Tras superar la impresión se fijó un poco más en aquel muchacho, quien a pesar de su aterrador aspecto tenía un cuerpo sólido, definitivamente no era un fantasma.

-¿Es usted el profesor Oak? –Repitió la pregunta.

-Eh... Si...

-¿Usted es el que se encarga de entregarle a los entrenadores su primer pokémon?

-S... Si... -El profesor Oak comenzó a temer que aquel muchacho fuera un ladrón de pokémon y que ahora estaba en serios problemas, por eso se sorprendió cuando el muchacho le entregó una pokebola.

-Por favor, encuéntrele a este pikachu un buen entrenador, alguien digno que pueda ser su amigo, yo no puedo cuidarlo, confío en que podrá hacer algo por él

-Pero... -El profesor recibió la pokebola confundido y se quedó mirándola, era la primera vez que le pasaba algo como eso. –Pero este es un pikachu, a los entrenadores novatos no les damos este tipo de pokémon, pueden ser problemáticos para ellos. Acá en Kanto los pokémon iniciales son charmander, bulbasaur y squirtle, son los indicados debido a su docilidad y fácil entrenamiento, un pikachu no sería un pokémon que regalaría a un...

El profesor Oak levantó la vista de la pokebola que llevaba en la mano pero no vio a nadie, el muchacho había desaparecido, parpadeó perplejo por lo que había pasado ¿Acaso de verdad se había encontrado con un fantasma? ¿O había sido todo un sueño? No, lo último no podía ser, la pokebola que tenía en la mano era la prueba de que todo había sido real, un misterioso chico le había entregado un pikachu para que se lo regalara a algún entrenador ¿Pero qué entrenador novato querría un pikachu? En verdad no sabía qué hacer con él ahora.

Para pikachu la situación fue por decir lo menos, traumática. Al salir de su pokebola esperaba encontrar al muchacho de cabellos grises con quien estaba dispuesto a hacer las paces, quería empezar de nuevo y ahora ser el buen compañero que debía haber sido, pero eso ya no podría ser, Gray no estaba por ningún lado, ahora estaba solo en un lugar desconocido junto a aquel hombre de bata blanca que lo miraba con interés.

Pikachu asustado no dudó en atacar al profesor, no quería estar allí, quería a su entrenador, pero este no aparecía por ningún lado, corrió por las instalaciones buscándolo pero todo fue inútil, se había esfumado, lo había abandonado con ese extraño hombre vestido de blanco. El profesor Oak se las arregló para encerrar a pikachu en su pokebola a pesar de las protestas de este, dio un suspiro de alivio cuando lo logró y creyó entender la razón por la que su antiguo entrenador lo abandonó.

En aquel momento pikachu se sintió traicionado, es cierto que su comportamiento no había sido el mejor, pero consideraba injusto que lo abandonara de esa manera, hubiera preferido que lo liberara en el bosque, que al menos le diera la oportunidad de despedirse de él.

Entonces el pokémon herido en el alma decidió detestar a todos los humanos, ninguno era digno. Demon había tenido razón, mientras les sirvieras todo estaba bien, pero en cuanto comenzabas a causarles problemas te desechaban sin remordimientos, con ellos no existía la amistad ni el compañerismo. Así fue como le cogió resentimiento a los humanos, y también a las pokebolas, pues mientras se estuviera encerrado en una era imposible controlar lo que pasaba afuera.

Pero lo que pikachu no sabía, es que pronto conocería a un chico muy especial, un muchacho de 10 años, lleno de energía y de sueños por cumplir, que por cosas del destino llegó tarde recibir al que sería su primer pokémon y que debido a esto, no pudo recibir ni un squirtle, ni un bulbasaur ni un charmander, quedando sólo disponible para él, el pequeño pikachu de mala actitud. Pero aún sin tener la simpatía de su pokémon, el muchacho recibió a su nuevo compañero con una sonrisa y mucho entusiasmo. Entonces con su gran corazón y buena voluntad, terminó por ganarse el cariño de pikachu, quien se convirtió en su mejor amigo, al punto de ser inseparables, juntos vivieron aventuras incomparables e hicieron grandes amistades, mientras recorrían el camino que llevaría a aquel muchacho a cumplir su sueño de convertirse en maestro pokémon...

Pero esa es otra historia.

* * *

 **Por si a alguien les asalta la duda, los dos lugares que se mencionan en el capítulo, la región de Hades y Ciudad Satélite, son dos lugares imaginarios no canónicos en los que se desarrollaban un par de fanfics que solía leer en la página donde originalmente comencé a publicar esta historia. De ellos del fanfic de la región de hades quedó abandonado, y el de la ciudad satélite sigue avanzando a paso de tortuga, el autor sube algo así como 3 capitulos por año, a ves si lo termina algún día, Se llama Historias nunca contadas pokemon y es una historia soberbia, quizás el mejor fic de pokemon que haya leído alguna vez (Dentro de su categoría por supuesto).**

 **El siguiente capítulo es el último.**


	61. Reencuentro con la Esperanza

Gray continuaba su camino ahora en completa soledad, cada vez comenzaba sentirse peor por haber dejado a pikachu, lo inundaba la culpa y la preocupación ¿Estaría bien cuidado? ¿Se haría cargo de él un buen entrenador? Pero se esforzaba por calmarse pensando que cualquiera sería un mejor entrenador que él y que lo que había hecho era lo mejor para el pokémon. Ahora por primera vez estaba solo, ni siquiera tenía un pokémon para que lo acompañara o lo defendiera de la adversidad, a pesar de todo el rechazo que había sufrido en su vida, era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a esta situación, aún cuando la maldición estaba activa, por lo menos contaba con la compañía de los pokémon fantasmas y siniestros, pero ahora ya no, era él frente al mundo, sin nadie a su lado.

La angustia inundó su corazón, le dolía el pecho y las lágrimas clamaban por salir ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué tenía que estar tan solo? Había perdido tantas cosas, a sus amigos, a sus pokémon y a Blue... Le dolía tanto cada vez que recordaba a su umbreon muerto, no dejaba de repetirse que todo era su culpa y entonces esa maldita pena que le estaba destrozando el alma se hacía una vez más presente.

No quería llorar, los hombres no lloraban, pero esto cada vez se le hacía más difícil, tenía un nudo en la garganta y los ojos húmedos, entonces miró a su alrededor y lo único que vio fue la luna llena iluminando el cielo nocturno. Estaba en una pradera donde a parte de la alfombra de pasto que recubría el suelo, no había nada más, apenas a lo lejos se podían observar algunos árboles, a sus espaldas estaba la colina que acababa de pasar y al frente un camino plano sin accidentes, se escuchaba el susurro de algunos pokémon nocturnos en las lejanías, pero excepto por eso, estaba solo, completamente solo, de modo que si se ponía a llorar ¿Quién se iba a enterar?

El muchacho se sentó en la hierba húmeda, dejó su bolso con mercadería a un lado y dio rienda suelta a su llanto. Las lágrimas corrieron a raudales por sus mejillas, sus lamentos hicieron eco en la pradera mientras temblaba con el rostro escondido entre sus rodillas. Lloraba con sentimiento, buscando alivio a su espíritu atormentado, liberó todas sus penas, incluso aquellas más antiguas por las que jamás se atrevió llorar.

Todos sus sentimientos se agolparon en su pecho, recordó la pena que sintió cuando perdió a sus padres, todo lo que le dolió que los pokémon no quisieran acercarse a él y que las personas lo rechazaran, todo el sufrimiento que le reportaba su soledad y el no tener amigos, todo aquello fue liberado.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo llorando, pero se detuvo cuando sintió que algo lo observaba, no estaba seguro, quizás era su imaginación pero también podía tratarse de algún pokémon salvaje y territorial que planeaba atacarlo, por eso decidió interrumpir su catarsis y emprender de nuevo la marcha.

Se acercó a su bolso y sacó algunos pañuelos desechables para sonarse los mocos, tenía los ojos y la nariz completamente colorados, se los limpió con cuidado y entonces, al levantar la vista, se encontró con unos ojos brillantes, enmarcados en una línea negra que lo miraban con atención, era un pokémon, pero uno extremadamente raro por no decir inexistente en la región de Kanto, a Gray le bastó darle un vistazo para reconocerla.

-¡Shun lee!

-¡Shuppet! "Gray"

La pokémon fantasma voló a los brazos de su maestro llorando de alegría, por fin lo había encontrado, luego de buscarlo por tanto tiempo. Gray por su parte no cabía en sí de emoción, su Shun lee había regresado, su amiga más antigua y no solo eso, por alguna extraña razón volvía a entender lo que le decía, pero algo había cambiado, ya no entendía el significado literal de sus palabras como antes, ahora era como si los sentimientos o las intenciones puestas en ellas penetraran directamente en su corazón, era como entender a su pokémon desde el alma. Pero para Gray las sorpresas no terminaron ahí.

-Lampent lamp lampent, pent pent, lampent lamp lamp lampent "súbdito desleal, pensabas abandonar a tu señor así como así"

-¡Príncipe! ¡También me alegro de verlo! –Dijo rodeándolo con sus brazos, el príncipe pareció algo avergonzado pero se trago su orgullo, estaba demasiado feliz.

-¿Sable sableye? ¿Sable sable sableye? "¿Y a mi no me saluda? ¿A su bailarina favorita?" –Dijo Geraldine saltando sobre su espalda.

-Gen gen gengar gengar garagara gengar gen gen "El maestro le prometió a mi entrenador que cuidaría de mí, no puede dejarme" –dijo Spooky ahora bajo la forma de un oscuro gengar.

-¿Spooky? ¿Eres tú? ¡Evolucionaste!

Gray estaba maravillado, sus cuatro pokémon habían regresado a su lado, eso significaba que no lo odiaban, no cabía en sí de alegría.

-Chicos... Yo pensé que jamás los volvería a ver, no saben lo feliz que estoy, ustedes no me odian. –Los pokémon negaron y lo abrazaron demostrando su aprecio infinito –. Gracias, no sé qué decir, ustedes me han perdonado, perdonaron mis errores, es increíble que aún me quieran como su entrenador a pesar de lo que pasó con Blue.

-Así que al final Blue murió –dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas, Gray volteó a ver con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora–. En verdad lo lamento, me gustaba mucho ese pokémon –dijo Carmín con una sonrisa triste–. Hola Gray ¿Creíste que escaparías de mí?

Gray no respondió, se puso de pie y se quedó un momento mirándola incapaz de creer que ella estaba allí frente a él, entonces estrechó a la muchacha entre sus brazos temblando de emoción, ella correspondió a su abrazo y se quedaron un momento en silencio para no romper la magia de aquel momento, que se extendió durante casi un minuto, pero habían cosas que debían ser contadas, así que Gray habló.

-Carmín... No lo puedo creer –dijo con la voz casi quebrada-. Estás aquí, te tengo aquí, entre mis brazos, esto debe ser un sueño, no lo puedo creer, pensé que jamás volvería a verte.

-¿Te alegras de verme? Y yo que pensé que te querías deshacer de mí.

-¿Deshacerme de ti? ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar en eso? Si yo te amo, lo único que deseaba era encontrarte y estar contigo una vez más.

-¿Entonces por qué no me buscaste?

-¿Y cómo querías que te buscara? Vives en una aldea perdida en vaya a saber uno donde, la cual es imposible de encontrar, a menos que nos topáramos por casualidad era imposible dar contigo.

-Pero tú sabías donde más o menos vivía la maestra Clover, podrías haberla ubicado a ella para que te pusiera en contacto conmigo.

-Ah... Cierto... La verdad no se me había ocurrido.

-¿No se te había ocurrido? ¿A ti? ¿Al hombre más ingenioso de todos? ¿Al que siempre se le ocurre una solución para todo tipo de problemas?

-Bueno, cuando estoy deprimido no puedo pensar bien, además, no tengo por qué ser perfecto, también puedo equivocarme ¿O acaso me lo vas a recriminar?

-Ag, mejor cállate y bésame.

Gray no se hizo de rogar y sin pensarlo probó la miel de los labios de su novia, el tiempo pareció detenerse a su alrededor, el dolor de su espíritu poco a poco fue mermando dando paso al maravilloso sentimiento del amor, se sentía pleno, nada podía molestarlo, todo era perfecto, hasta que un pequeño dolor lo obligó a quejarse.

-Mmmmmmm –Carmín liberó a Gray del beso–. Aaaa, mi dengua.

-Venganza –dijo la chica con una sonrisa maliciosa–. Te dije que me las pagarías.

-Mala.

-Jajajaja, estoy tan feliz de verte de nuevo Gray sobre todo estoy feliz de saber que todavía me quieres.

-Yo no te quiero, yo te amo y no quiero separarme de ti otra vez, nunca más, nunca nunca más.

–Gray... -dijo la muchacha con algo de rubor en sus mejillas– Yo... Quería preguntarte algo, pero me da algo de penita, esto... Bueno... Tú... ¿Te gustaría venir a vivir conmigo?

Gray puso los ojos muy abiertos de la sorpresa ante aquella pregunta ¿Iba en serio? ¿No estaba yendo su relación demasiado rápido? ¿Vivir con ella en la misma casa? Pero un coscorrón lo sacó de sus pensamientos, volteó molesto para ver quién le había pegado y se encontró con el verde ojo de Bridan que lo miraba con seriedad.

-No te pases ideas equivocadas por favor, mira que esta niñita no sabe expresarse muy bien, con decir que te vengas a vivir conmigo, se refiere a que si te puedes mudar a la aldea para que estén juntos.

-Bridan estallaría en celos si te fueras a vivir con Carmín –dijo Geralt apareciendo repentinamente detrás de Bridan–. Es un hermano muy pesado, ya se han peleado por lo menos 22 veces desde que se volvieron a encontrar.

-¿Y a ti te pagan por metiche?

-No, lo hago por amor al arte –contestó con una sonrisa burlona–. Pero bueno, sus celos de hermano no son nada comparados con los celos de Lyra, esa latias es terrible, si sigue así tu relación con Shell va a ser bastante complicada, tienes que hacer algo, mira que quiero ser tío algún día.

-¡Geralt cállate! –Le gritó Bridan colorado- ¡Eso no es asunto tuyo y además Shell no es tu hermana!

-Somos hermanos del alma.

-Bueno, ya dejen de pelear –intervino July– ¿No pueden siquiera intentar llevarse bien?

-¡No! –Gritaron ambos jóvenes al unísono.

-Dios mío, son como niños –dijo Shell apareciendo al final–. Gray, ni te imaginas lo que ha sido tener que soportarlos durante todo el viaje hasta acá ¿Por qué tenías que venir a un lugar tan lejano? Nos ha costado un mundo dar contigo.

-¿Me estaban buscando? ¿De verdad? Yo... No sé qué decir, estoy conmovido y... ¿Cómo hicieron para encontrarme?

-No fue tan difícil, Xatu pudo detectarte y dijo que estarías en tal fecha en Kanto.

-¿Esta vez dio una predicción acertada?

-Esta vez sí porque había un solo tú en esta época, la vez pasada se equivocó porque estabas tú y Capa Gris, esto interfería con el flujo espacio temporal de tu existencia y de esa forma se le hacía imposible leer el futuro de cualquiera de los dos.

-Vaya, con que era eso... -Gray mostró una amplia sonrisa–. Esto es increíble, estamos todos aquí reunidos, todos juntos, Tú, Carmín, Geralt, July e incluso Bridan y mis pokémon también, todo es tan perfecto, por primera vez desde que nos separamos creo que me siento feliz, nada podría ser mejor excepto... -Su rostro se ensombreció–. Excepto si Blue estuviera con nosotros, pero por mi culpa...

-Gray, no es tu culpa –dijo Shell–. Cualquiera de nosotros podría haber muerto en ese momento, era algo imposible de prever, todos sabíamos el riesgo que corríamos, incluso él.

-Pero las cosas no tenían que salir así –Replicó Gray-. Ya habíamos vencido a missingno, estaba todo bien, además el ataque de Amadeus iba dirigido a mí, no a Blue, él se interpuso para salvarme, quien debería haber muerto soy yo, no él.

-Gray, piensa que por lo menos Blue murió conforme y que lo que hizo, no fue nada más que devolverte el favor ¿Lo has olvidado? En su vida anterior hipno quería matarlo a él y tú te interpusiste para salvarlo, en ese tiempo flareon fue quien lloró por ti y se sintió culpable por tu muerte. Pero él mismo lo dijo, lo que le dolió fue verte morir en desesperación sin haber cumplido tu objetivo, pero ahora que los papeles se han invertido, fue Blue quien murió y yo estoy segura de que él murió feliz y satisfecho, tuvo una vida plena, cumplió con todos los anhelos de su vida.

-¿Tú crees?

-Claro, Blue vivió siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro, a pesar de lo terrible que podía resultar su destino, tu ya lo veías, no se aguantaba nada y dejaba todas sus emociones salir hasta el punto de ser molesto –Gray no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese comentario–. Y por otro lado, parece que de alguna manera Blue planeó muy bien las cosas porque... Carmín, muéstrale.

-Si –dijo la aludida sacando una pokebola de entre sus ropas de la que liberó a un pequeño eevee café de collarín blanco el cuál se materializó a los pies de Gray.

–Este pequeño nació del huevo que puso Adelle, fue una gran sorpresa cuando al regresar encontramos que tenía un futuro bebé y tenemos bastantes razones para sospechar que Blue es el padre, creo que este pokémon de alguna forma estaba destinado a ser tuyo.

Gray le dio un vistazo al eevee y este le miró con la lengua afuera agitando la cola, con esto no le quedó duda de que era la cría de Blue, aunque no hubiera heredado su color inusual. Se agachó y cogió al pequeño pokémon entre sus brazos el cuál se mostró muy amistoso con él, Gray quedó conmovido con la ternura de la criaturilla.

-Es tan lindo 3

-Je je, parece que te gustó mucho –dijo Carmín feliz–. Ahora ya tienes un eevee para evolucionar a sylveon ¿No que querías tener uno?

-Pues... Pensándolo mejor, creo que prefiero que Red se convierta en un umbreon como su padre.

-¿Un umbreon? ¿Red? –Dijo Bridan.

-Sip, ese será su nombre.

-Bueno, ahora todo calza –dijo Bridan luego de lo que dio un bostezo–. Creo que ya me dio sueño, quizás a ti Gray te guste desvelarte pero nosotros preferimos usar la noche para dormir, así que por qué mejor no apresuramos el paso para llegar a pueblo Paleta y dormir por fin, mañana hablaremos todo lo que queramos

-Sí –dijo July con entusiasmo–. Y también aprovecharemos de pasear, pueblo Paleta parece un lugar muy bonito.

-Seguro no es la gran cosa –dijo Gray–. Hay muchos pueblos en Kanto pero son todos parecidos, varía un poco el clima o los pokémon que se pueden encontrar, pero más allá de eso todo es igual

-Bueno, tú ya tuviste oportunidad de pasear por Kanto y conocerlo bien, pero nosotros recién llegamos –Le contestó July-. No tuvimos tiempo de turistear porque nos apresuramos a ir a pueblo Paleta para encontrarte, así que no hemos podido conocer mucho el lugar, pero ¿Qué te parece si tu nos guías? Ya llevas un tiempo viviendo aquí así que debes ubicarte más o menos bien, serás nuestro guía de vacaciones.

-Eh pero...

-Apoyo la idea de July –dijo Shell–. Yo quiero ir a ciudad Celeste, escuché que en el gimnasio de allí hacen un maravilloso espectáculo con pokémon de agua donde participan las tres hermosas hermanas del gimnasio de ciudad Celeste.

-Yo quiero ir a la playa –dijo Carmín por su parte–. Además quiero estrenar el lindo traje de baño que me compré. -La perspectiva de ver a Carmín en traje de baño termino por convencer a Gray.

-De acuerdo, será lo que ustedes digan y supongo que cuando terminemos de hacer turismo regresaremos a Zero ¿Verdad?

-Claro, le prometimos al abuelo que regresaríamos en cuanto te encontráramos –dijo Carmín.

-Aunque debo decir que el abuelo hizo una cadena de oración con la esperanza de que fracasáramos –le susurró Bridan al oído a Gray.

-Bueno –continuó Gray–. Pues entonces, cuando regresemos a Zero quisiera pasar por ciudad Crepúsculo, me gustaría visitar el orfanato y pasar a saludar a Don Marcus, ya hace tiempo que me fui y quisiera ver como están, y luego de eso creo... Creo que aceptaré la petición de Carmín.

-¿Te quedarás conmigo? –Dijo Carmín ilusionada.

-Claro, eres mi novia, la chica que amo y quiero estar contigo, porque supongo que no hay problema con eso ¿Verdad? –Dijo mirando hacia Bridan quien contestó con un gesto de aprobación–. Gracias.

Gray y Carmín se besaron una vez más para sellar su promesa de amor, mientras Bridan pensativo recordaba ciertas palabras que le había dicho Capa Gris hacía tiempo atrás "Me verás más seguido de lo que quisieras" ¿Se referiría a esto? En todo caso no importaba, su hermana era feliz y tenía la plena seguridad de que Gray sería un buen novio para ella, confiaba en él como en nadie más.

El grupo comenzó a alejarse charlando alegremente, estaban llenos de esperanza y alegría, sobre todo Gray quien tenía en perspectiva un futuro brillante, sin soledad, sin maldiciones y sobre todo rodeado de gente querida.

Ninguno de los muchachos se fijó en que estaban siendo observados, cerca de allí sobre una colina, un resplandeciente pokémon con aspecto de zorro y con nueve colas contemplaba la escena. Ninetales sonrió y suspiró satisfecho mientras le dedicaba un gesto de aprobación al pokémon que estaba subiendo la colina detrás de él. Un umbreon de anillos azules y ojos amarillos se apresuró a ponerse a su lado, jadeante y agitando su cola miró al grupo de muchachos reunidos, entonces sus ojos brillaron de alegría y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro...

FIN

* * *

 **Y finalmente termino de publicar esta historia en esta página, ahora ya está respaldada aquí para que cualquiera pueda leer. Espero les haya gustado, fue mi primer fanfic y aún con sus errores es una obra muy especial para mí. Ahora, próximamente comenzaré a publicar el otro fic de pokemon que escribí, se llama Zoruamor y es una historia redicalmente distinta de esta, pues se trata de una comedia romántica escrita en primera persona, si deciden darle una oportunidad prepárense para reír (Y también para llorar). Mientras tanto si a alguien le interesa puede leer un fic de Zelda que estoy subiendo ahora (No hace falta haber jugado uno de sus juegos para entender la situación), o una traducción que estoy haciendo (Para ese si necesitas referencias del juego).**

 **En fin, agradezco las lecturas, los favoritos y los comentarios, a Makisotu Douraji que fue quien dejó el primer comentario, a Ghost Silveon quien ya había leído esto en otro lado pero igual dejó su apoyo por acá y a Pirata que fue quien más comentarios dejó, aunque luego desapareció sin dejar rastro, espero que no se haya perdido en el mar.**

 **Sin más que decir, nos leemos, Bye.**


End file.
